


Dynasty

by Valerie_Vancollie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dark, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Assassination Attempt(s), BAMF Darth Vader, Betrayal, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Child Neglect, Cloak & Dagger - Freeform, Co-Written, Collaboration, Competition, Complicated Relationships, Conflict, Coruscant, Courtship, Daddy Vader, Dark, Dark Luke, Dark Side Luke, Dark Side Luke Skywalker, Death, Developing Friendships, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Empire, Execution, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Family Drama, Family Dynamics, Family Issues, Family Secrets, Fan Art, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Female Friendship, Forbidden Love, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Heavy Angst, Hurt Luke, Hurt/Comfort, Illustrated, Illustrations, Imperial City, Imperial Court, Imperial Luke Skywalker, Imperial Officers, Imperial Officers (Star Wars), Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Torture, Intrigue, Jedi, Long, Love, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, Luke Vader, Major Character Injury, Major Original Character(s), Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Manipulative Sheev Palpatine, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Minor Character Death, Minor Original Character(s), Minor Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Movie: Star Wars: A New Hope, Murder, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Other, POV Alternating, POV Male Character, POV Multiple, POV Original Character, POV Original Female Character, POV Outsider, Parent-Child Relationship, Past Character Death, Past Child Abuse, Past Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Political Alliances, Politics, Rebel Alliance, Rebellion, Rebels, Royalty, Seduction to the Dark Side, Sexism, Siblings, Sith, Sith Empire, Sith Luke Skywalker, Skywalker Family Drama, Skywalker Family Feels, Suitless Vader, Tatooine, The Dark Side of the Force, The Force, Torture, Unrequited Love, War, Whipping, Worldbuilding, co-authored, court intrigue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-02-19 00:30:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 45
Words: 299,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13111908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valerie_Vancollie/pseuds/Valerie_Vancollie
Summary: Co-authored by Rebecca Thomson aka Zekkers.Hit in the leg by a stormtrooper's blaster bolt, Luke falls in the Death Star hanger bay and is unable to escape on theFalconalong with Han and Leia. During the subsequent interrogation, his true heritage is revealed and Vader instantly takes him to Coruscant, determined to reclaim the son the Jedi stole from him. But the glory of the Imperial capital belies its true nature, where politics and power are everything and anything is fair game in the never ending game to reach the top. Not lying, not betrayal, assassination, sabotage, blackmail, nor seduction.As he commences his Sith training, Luke must also learn the rules and etiquette of the Imperial Court if he is to survive as most of his enemies fight their battles with words and political maneuverings rather than military force. Yet, even as he struggles to gain his place within the Empire, Luke learns that his best friend has joined the Alliance...





	1. Chunk 1 - with Cover & Banners

**Author's Note:**

> This story starts about halfway through _A New Hope_ and deviates from there (remember this is an AU). This fic was also finished in September 2000, before _Attack of the Clones_ and _Revenge of the Sith_ had came out and thus not all of the details match (i.e.: we have Owen be Obi-Wan's brother, we have Padmé die in a different way than she did in the movies...) but the differences are are minor details in the overall story. Just know that this is why there are differences.
> 
> This fic has numerous pairings, most of which can't be mentioned here without giving away parts of the story in advance. The pairing that can be mentioned upfront is the obvious Anakin/Padmé one though it is more of a remembrance and flashbacks than a true romantic pairing (the story is about Vader after all). Other than that, all I'm willing to divulge up front is that there will be other important pairings as well as a complicated, and dangerous, love... triangle/trapezoid (you'll see what I mean!).
> 
> Also, please note that I was a teenager when I wrote this fic and I haven't gone back and edited it since. Despite that it is quite possibly my favorite of my _Star Wars_ fics and one that is still heavily commented on and liked over at ff.n. Part of why I created an account here and am posting my fic here is because of the length of this fic, which makes it hard to download and save in general, but particularly on a site like ff.n.
> 
> And speaking of length, this story is extremely long, over 600 pgs in Word. Therefore I have decided to break it into chunks of about 12 pages to make it easier to load and more manageable in general. This does not mean, however, that this fic should be regarded as a chaptered story as it is not. It was written as one, really long, fic and was not broken down into chapters. I have attempted to find good parts to break the story up while still trying to keep each section at about 12 pages but this wasn't always possible. So there will be a few cliffhangers and shorter segments. It is my intention to post it as quickly as possible here, but due to the length of the fic there may be gaps in the appearance of chunks, for which I apologize in advance.
> 
> Also, a few artists have kindly done drawings and concept art for this story and they will be listed in the notes at the end of the chunk of the fic they illustrate. I have also created a cover and several banners for this fic, the links for which are at the end of the first chunk.
> 
> Finally, I've had a few reviews lately commenting on the treatment of the female characters in this fics and how Zekkers and I should be ashamed of ourselves or how just because we're female doesn't excuse us. I just wanted to make it clear that the role of women in the Empire in this fic was a **deliberate choice** on our part. It isn't something that happened accidentally or wasn't thought out beforehand. The OT made it quite clear what the Empire's view of women was with there not being a single one in sight anywhere, let alone in any position of power like with the Alliance. Given that, we found it unbelievable to think that women would have any power whatsoever in Court either, so it would have been entirely unbelievable to have any kind of powerful woman present there. That would just not have been realistic within the Empire. I'll be the first to admit that my handling of certain scenarios in this regard within the fic weren't the best, but I was 14-16 when this was written and still very much learning more about writing all of the time. The ending is another case in point and one I still regret. But as far as how woman are portrayed, that was deliberate and was meant to provoke displeasure and anger, so in that sense we succeeded. It was just deliberate and not accidental or due to ignorance as some people seem to think. It is a Dark Side Imperial story after all, you shouldn't expect things to be 'right' in a lot of areas. Particularly ones where our current societies are still so woefully lacking.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you love this fic and do let Rebecca and I know what you think of it!

The blood-red blade whispered through the hated flesh of his enemy. The Dark Lord's grin was feverish behind his mask as the brown robe crumpled to the ground. He toed the rumpled, discarded fabric. 

' _Strange- I would not have believed the old man worthy to discorporate like a master,_ ' he mused to himself. 

A distant scream of "Nooooooo..." filtered through the audio amplifiers of his helmet and mask. He brought his head up as the blaster fire of the Imperial troops whipped the air. Did the Force just twitch again? A minor ripple? Or was it just the after-effects of Kenobi's death? 

A young man stood in the hanger, shock and loss across his face. He was sandy-blond, and very tanned. There was something about him that tickled the back of Vader's mind. Something that he could not place, something familiar. 

With the blaster fire sizzling through the air around his head, the young man finally came to his senses and turned back to run towards the freighter. Darth Vader had almost instantly realized that this man must have been one of the Rebels involved in the Princess's rescue. Even now, one of the Rebels on the freighter was aiming around the scampering man to provide covering fire from the Imperial troops in the corridor. 

Suddenly, the young man screamed, falling to the deck, clutching one leg. Vader's enhanced senses caught the shutters that lanced through the young man's body from the blaster wound even as the Dark Lord's Force sense also caught the wild and untrained sensation of pain radiating from the fallen form. 

The man was strong in the Force, very strong. And untrained, but apparently traveling with Kenobi. 

' _An Apprentice? Obi-Wan dared to take another Apprentice?_ ' The Dark Lord thought, stunned. The Rebels abandoned their comrade on the deck of the hanger, the roar of the deceptively derelict-looking freighter filled the hangar as it surged into space. 

The stormtroopers were quiet, watching the pain-racked form on the deck and Lord Vader. The Dark Lord suddenly realized that he had given a cease-fire command, and the Imperial soldiers were waiting for their next instructions. 

"Have him taken to Detention for questioning." Vader snapped, before he turned away. The Force had moved his lips, he would find out more before having this insignificant Rebel executed. 

* * *

Darth Vader watched the holo-screen of the small drama in the cell. He had chosen to let one of the regular interrogators question the prisoner- the young man did not deserve his personal attention. But something had drawn him to the viewing room. 

The Rebel was lying on the bench in the small detention block cell, wound still untreated. He was obviously in pain. His face was creased into a grimace, and his voice was strained with effort to keep from crying out in agony. His dirty white outfit was a sharp contrast to the perfectly clean uniform of the interrogations officer. His browned skin and weathered look clashed with his young face. 

The officer questioned him, the young man shook his head. A frown crossed the officer's face. Lord Vader cocked his head, something about the whole scene was very important, he just couldn't figure out what it was. That young man, something about him. He reminded him of someone. 

"Lord Vader?" The Sith Lord turned to the officer who had just entered the viewing room. The officer was one of Vader's own, part of his retinue. "My Lord, the Rebel has continued to claim that he is not with the Rebellion. But he was armed with these-" the man placed a box on the table in the room, and then stepped back. Young, but capable, the minor officer had been helpful in the past, and Vader had grown to trust him to notice what others might miss. Darth Vader walked forward, looking into the box. A standard Imperial blaster, and a black handled metallic cylinder. The black armored arm reached into the box to retrieve the object of its own violation. 

"A lightsaber." The Dark Lord whispered, silently turning the blade's handle in his hands, studying it. Inside, his mind was raging. ' _This is mine! I would know it anywhere, and Obi-Wan must have given it to that man, that boy! But why?_ ' 

Darth Vader turned back to the holo-screen, listening to the questioning. 

The Imperial officer was grimacing, determining if he should advance to the next level of ' _treatment_ '. "You are not with the Rebellion?" A shake of the head. "Then what were you doing here, freeing Rebel leaders?" The young man sighed. 

"Well," the dirty man said, wincing from the pain, "it seemed like a good idea at the time." He shrugged, "she was pretty." 

Vader watched the Imperial officer in the cell. The man was clearly deciding what to do next. Procedure called for increasing the prisoner's discomfort until they told the truth, but Lord Vader could tell just as well as the officer that this young man did not seem to be lying. It was very strange. 

"Well," the officer continued, "if you aren't with the Rebellion, then what are you?" 

The young man seemed to think. "I was a farmer." Then his face fell, remembering pain. "Till your stormtroopers killed my family less than a week ago." 

"Ah." The officer said, sympathetically. He felt no pity, but sometimes it helped to show empathy in order to get answers. "So. Tell me, what is your name?" The officer normally didn't even care, and most of the time didn't even need to know, but it might help. This one seemed drawn to sympathetic ears. Maybe he wouldn't even need to torture this one. He had come on duty with a raging headache today, and didn't really feel like spending the next several hours listening to screaming. Normally he enjoyed it, but today it would be tiresome. 

"Luke. Luke Skywalker." 

Inside the viewing room, Darth Vader started, head snapping back, black gloved fingers squeezing the hilt of his old blade. He shifted, trying to cover his discomfort. ' _Skywalker?_ ' his mind raged, ' _Could it be? Could he be... mine? I know she was hiding something when we separated that last time, but..._ ' He tried to send his Force Sense out to the young man, but the young one was too untrained. The answering call that a trained Jedi would give their parents was mute. Only a flickering in the Force answered his call, too indistinct to be of any use. 

Lord Vader growled in disgust. He had to know. He had to know. But he was hemmed in by restrictions. This was Tarkin's station. He was not without privileges here, but not in absolute command. Plus, there was little love lost between himself and Tarkin. Very well, he would at least find out as privately as he could. He motioned his officer over. 

"Tell the interrogation officer that I will continue for him at a later time. Then I need you to contact the medical department for me, I have some private work I need done. Be sure to use the personnel loyal to me." 

The man nodded, perfectly aware of the minor feud between his lord and Tarkin. 

* * *

Darth Vader stood in the viewing room, quietly waiting while he watched the screen showing the prisoner. ' _His eyes, yes. The chin, no- hers. Height- hers. Hands- mine._ ' He sighed. The more he looked, the more he realized he almost didn't even need the test results. The young man had not reminded him of one person, but of two. The form on the bed shifted in uneasy sleep. Its wound stabbed pain, waking the prisoner and sending another Force ripple across the station. ' _Force strength- mine. I remember few Jedi with that potential._ ' Vader started to wonder if he should order medical care for the prisoner before the doctor brought back the results, he was beginning not to want to see this one in unnecessary pain. 

The door opened. His officer had returned, doctor in tow. The officer was tense, but unaware. The medical doctor on the other hand fairly glowed with anxiety and awe. The gray-haired doctor was sweating, the importance of his news nearly bursting from him. Lord Vader didn't really need to hear him say it, but motioned the doctor to speak. 

"My Lord Vader, he is," the doctor swallowed, before continuing, "your son." 

Ice seemed to drip down Vader's back as he turned back to the screen. The news, the finality of it, seemed to hit him harder than any blow. 

"Get him out of there. Treat that leg." Vader paused, suddenly realizing his biggest problem. "Sedate him if you have to, Doctor. He may not be co-operative." Vader's mind began to race again. ' _By the Force- Obi-Wan has had my son, all these years! What does he believe? What was he told about me? A farmer? Stormtroopers killed my family- what family?_ ' Darth Vader realized that he was incredibly angry, he looked down, noticing his left hand had warped the side of the console in his grip. He brushed his fingers over the dents, as if to smooth them. 

"Obi-Wan's final betrayal," he hissed, then turned back to the two men. "I will take him back to Coruscant. Destroy all records. I don't want a word of this out." 

"Yes, my Lord." The officer bowed. 

* * *

It was already too late. Noticing the excitement of his superior, one of the medical technicians had wandered over to the doctor's console while he was away. The technician simply typed in the doctor's password and read the file (The doctor really should have used a password other than his wife's name). Stunned, he had copied it to datadisk and was taking it straight to Tarkin. 

He had been passed over for promotion when he had been transferred to the Death Star, and now he had the key. This should advance his career nicely. 

The technician smiled to himself as he approached the doors to Tarkin's office. He could clearly imagine the Grand Moff's shock when he would read the information on the datadisk. Shock and pleasure. It was well known that Tarkin and Vader weren't friends and he was sure that Tarkin would have some use for the info he had. To be honest he didn't really care how the Grand Moff used the information, all he cared about was the promotion it was sure to bring. If it had been info on some secret son Tarkin had, then he would have instantly brought the info to Vader's attention. 

He stopped just before the last corner in the hallway to Tarkin's office and straightened his uniform before rounding the corner and approaching the door. The two guards didn't even bother to stop him, not having gotten orders that their Grand Moff wished privacy. Stepping into the large room as the doors opened he snapped to attention. 

Tarkin frowned as he looked up from his place at the large conference table in his office. He hadn't summoned anyone, and definitely not some medical technician. 

"What is it, Lieutenant?" he demanded icily. 

"I- I have some information that I thought you should see, Sir," the Lieutenant replied trying to keep the smile off of his face. 

"Why didn't you simply give it to your superior?" Tarkin questioned sharply, as he looked back down at the report he had been reading. That was the only problem with being the one who was in complete control. Everyone thought that they had things that could only be dealt with by none other than the man in charge. 

"It would never have made it here," the lieutenant responded. "On Vader's orders." 

"What?" Tarkin questioned, instantly alert. 

"The information would have disappeared before it reached you, Sir," the lieutenant explained. "Lord Vader would not have wanted for you to find out, Sir. It has probably been erased from the main computer already." 

"Erased?" Tarkin repeated as his mind raced. 

What could Vader be up to now? He had known that things wouldn't work out right from the moment the man (if he could be called that) had first set foot on board the Death Star. Despite the fact that he was in charge of the battle station, and that Vader was underneath him as long as he was on board, he knew that Vader would use every opportunity he got to his advantage. It was all part of the struggle for power. 

A struggle that was only made more violent by the fact that Palpatine had no off-spring and so far hadn't named a successor to the Imperial throne. And, despite the wildly believed rumor that Vader would take the throne upon Palpatine's death, Tarkin knew nothing was etched into stone yet. It could all change. Which was why people like himself, Vader, and all the other high ranking Imperials were always alert. The slightest details could be made to work to their advantage. 

Which was why Tarkin was now listening to the lieutenant. From what the man was saying whatever he knew was something Vader wanted kept secret. And, if so, it could only be in his best interest to learn of it and to spread it around. 

"What is it?" Tarkin demanded. 

"I think you should see it yourself," the lieutenant said as he stepped up to the table, put the datadisk onto it, and pushed it over the table surface to where Tarkin sat. 

Tarkin picked up the datadisk and quickly inserted it into his datapad. Looking at the information which flashed across the screen, his eyes widened in shock. A son! Vader had a son! A boy by the name of Luke Skywalker. This was interesting indeed. Vader must have kept him hidden away, some place where no one would find him. Looking at the age he saw that the boy was only twenty. Just about the right age to be of some use to the Dark Lord. 

However, looking over the data once more, he suddenly knew that he must be missing something. Sure, this was definitely important information, but the lieutenant seemed a little too excited, even for this. 

"You say these records would be erased," Tarkin stated. "Where have they been up till now?" 

"Sir," the lieutenant said as he realized that the Grand Moff didn't know all the details. "The results you see on the datapad before you are those of a blood sample taken from the Rebel which was captured earlier today when the Princess escaped." 

"What?!" Tarkin exclaimed as he got to his feet before he regained his composure and walked over to the large viewport. Over looking the rubble of what had once been Alderaan, he smiled to himself. This was better than he had dared hope. Not only had he just learned that Vader had a son, but that son seemed to be with the Alliance! This information could definitely be used to his advantage. 

How unfortunate it would be should this information happen to make its way into the hands of the Emperor and into that of the press. How unfortunate indeed... for Vader. Feeling his smile grow, Tarkin allowed himself to bask in the thought of humiliating Vader before the whole Empire. He could see the headlines already: ' _Supreme Commander of the Imperial Fleet unable to control own child._ ' 

Quickly wiping any emotion from his face Tarkin turned back to the waiting lieutenant. "Who took and analyzed the blood sample?" he demanded. This way he could quickly root out anyone loyal to Vader. 

"My superior, Commander Gribley," the lieutenant replied. 

"You'll replace him as soon as Vader leaves the station," Tarkin declared knowing all too well the power of rewards. "We can't have Vader finding out we know about his little secret." 

"As you wish," the lieutenant replied, struggling to keep a straight face. 

"Dismissed," Tarkin stated and watched as the lieutenant left the room. 

Tarkin walked back to his seat and quickly took the datadisk out of his datapad, pocketing it. It wouldn't do for him to get careless now and leave this information in plain view of Vader. As soon as he had destroyed the Alliance he could go about spreading word of Vader's son. That way he would not only seriously damage a rival, but he'd also be wallowing in glory for his ultimate victory over the Alliance. 

He called up another program on the computer and put in his password, smiling as he saw a map of the Outer Rim Territories and a fast moving dot of light. The homing beacon placed on board the Rebel ship was working nicely. After he'd spread the news about this Luke Skywalker, he'd be able to claim credit for placing the homing beacon on the ship as well. For who would believe Vader's claims to having had it done after the Dark Lord had just been so thoroughly humiliated? 

Tarkin sighed as he sat back down in his over-stuffed chair. Things couldn't have been going better if he had planned it himself. 

* * *

Luke awoke to find himself lying on a bed in some room he didn't recognize. Quickly he tried to sit up, but fell back with a groan as pain shot up his left leg. However the pain wasn't as bad as it had been last time he had woken up. Now it seemed more like a dull ache until he moved it. 

But where was he? The last thing Luke remembered was an older man coming into his cell with a needle in his hand. Naturally he had tried to get away, from what little the princess had told him, the Imperials used all kinds of drugs to make people talk. But what had happened after that? He didn't remember anything. Indeed, he'd barely felt the prick of the needle piercing his skin before he'd been claimed by the darkness of unconsciousness. Had it simply been a sleeping drug? But why? 

Luke pulled back the sheets he now found himself under and saw that his leg was bandaged. Looking around the room he also noticed that it looked nothing like the prison cell he had been in earlier. And this bed was soft as well, unlike the hard bunk he had lain on earlier. What was going on? Why had the Imperials suddenly taken care of his wound now after having questioned him and then leaving him untreated in a cell? 

Suddenly the doors opened. Looking up Luke felt his breath catch in his throat as anger and fear welled up inside of him. He instantly recognized the form standing in the doorway. Indeed who wouldn't? It was the form of the most feared man in the galaxy other than the Emperor. It was the form of Darth Vader. The form of the man who had murdered both his father and Ben. 

Luke pushed himself as far away from the black-clad man as he could, the blankets and pillows falling to the floor. He was trapped, unarmed and injured. He had sworn to himself that he would avenge his father's death and Ben's- but now he felt he would be lucky to be alive tomorrow. His wound screamed at him, agony lancing up his leg. He tried ignoring it, while the tears welled up in his eyes. 

The Dark Lord paused, and then reached behind his back, taking out a lightsaber. It was his old one, the one the boy had been carrying. His mechanical voice grated across the room, "Why did you have this?" Luke just pushed himself further against the wall. "Kenobi gave it to you. Why did he give this to you?" 

Darth Vader paused, waiting. He watched the young man try to push himself through the wall behind him, pain lancing up his leg. Vader knew that he looked cold, calculating, but in truth he was just shocked. His mind was a whirl, that Jedi Kenobi would have stooped to this! The child's hatred and anger, his impotent fury and lust for revenge smacked against Vader's senses. Kenobi was going to use his child, use the boy against him! What had that foul man told his son? 

"This belonged to a man I knew once." The boy flinched at the words, glaring at Vader. "A man named Anakin Skywalker." Another flinch, and the glare in the young man's eyes took on an unholy light. Darth Vader took a step into the room, lowered his voice. "You're his son, aren't you?" It was a gamble, but he had the feeling Kenobi would have told him. Twisted the truth somehow, but told him. 

The young man ground his teeth, hissing, "Yes." Vader was briefly alarmed that this young man might know who he was, and not care. Might want to kill him anyway. Kenobi could have been poisoning his mind for years. But Vader didn't sense a connection in the young man's mind between the name Skywalker and Vader. They were two different people. Vader decided to try the direct approach. 

"What did Kenobi tell you about... him?" The voice softly hissed. 

The young man shuddered, hatred thick in his helpless eyes. "You killed him. You betrayed him. You... you murdered him." He spat the words, his mind screaming at him to fight. It was hopeless, but he was a trapped animal. 

Lord Vader paused. His gut was unaccountably wrenched. This was too much. Kenobi had gone too far- to poison the boy so much- it was more than even Vader would have expected of the man. Vader realized he would have to do something. He couldn't let this hate fester, it was worthless because it would become undone as soon as the boy learned the truth. A Sith Lord would need a firm foundation upon which to build. As soon as he had realized the potential and parentage of this young man, Vader had decided to take him to Coruscant and ask permission to train him. Besides, his son would have to trust him to learn from him, and the young man would never trust him with this falsehood between them. 

"That," Vader said, "is a lie." Nothing would do but the truth. But it was painful to think of revealing the whole truth now- it was too soon, the situation was not controlled. 

"A lie? How could I believe you?" The young man sneered. He looked confident, but Vader could feel the fear and loathing that was about to overwhelm him. 

"You would believe Kenobi? That tottering old fool?" Vader watched the anger rise again in the young man's eyes. Darth Vader let a ragged growl escape his lips. "How long did he have you?" 

The boy just looked at him, suddenly unsure. Darth Vader, Lord of the Sith, ran mental fingers through the young man's mind. His Force potential was so strong, it was so easy- he was practically projecting his every thought into the air. "Less than a week?" Vader asked, incredulous. "You would believe someone you've only known for a few days?" 

The young man was shaken. Vader could read his mind! He drew a big breath. The pure power of this Dark Lord was beginning to overwhelm him. "If... if... if you didn't kill him, then who did?" 

Vader was silent. 

The young man sucked in another deep breath. "Someone did. He has to be dead." 

Darth Vader cocked his head. "Why?" 

"Because..." Luke paused. "Because. He would have come and got me. I... I... wouldn't have been stuck on that... farm. He would have taken me away, into space. I wouldn't have been raised by my aunt and uncle." The pain of his childhood suddenly struck him, washed over him like a sandstorm. He wanted to cry, but he didn't dare, not in front of this monster. The horrible thought began to bloom in his mind again. The one that Luke hated, and always tried to suppress. What if his father had known, but had left him anyway, had abandoned him to Owen and Beru? It would explain why Uncle Owen hated any mention of Luke's father. The sharp rasp of the respirator brought Luke back to the moment. 

"He didn't know. He had absolutely no idea you even existed." 

The young man swallowed, had the Dark Lord read his mind again? But this time, his words planted a seed of hope in Luke's mind. "He's alive?" Hope began to bubble up, day dreams of Luke's youth began to whisper, and the terrible need for family began to grow again. Luke had lost everything in these last few days, he would clutch to anything. 

Inside his head, Lord Vader cursed. He would have to tell the whole truth, but he didn't know this man before him well enough to predict the results. Lying to the boy was tempting, but it was far more likely to backfire later on. He would have to chose his words carefully. "No." He said at last, and watched the young man's face fall. Vader's voice became uncharacteristically subdued. "No. You could say that he died a long time ago." 

The boy's face was a mixture of grief and puzzlement. His lips parted to ask a question, but Darth Vader cut him off. "I stopped using that name when I became a Sith. Anakin Skywalker died, Darth Vader was born." 

The cold emotionless eyes of the black mask stared at Luke, the respirator continued its hissing in the silent room. Darth Vader watched the silent comprehension dawning on the young man's face, his shock, and his horror. The boy broke eye contact, his mind a confusion of emotions. Disgust and horror, these Vader expected; but the small slivers of joy at having family were... surprising. Then shame began to trickle in, both at his parentage and at his own reaction to it. 

Lord Vader turned, his cape billowing behind him through the door, as he silently exited the room. The door swished shut. It wasn't the worst reaction he could have received, nor the best. He turned to the officer waiting for him. It was the same one from earlier. 

"Your shuttle is prepared, my Lord." 

"Good. I leave within the hour." Lord Vader continued towards the exit, then paused. "Tell him to be silent." The black-clad warrior exited the room. 

Although Vader had already left the room, Garret nodded his head, having worked with the Dark Lord long enough to know that the man didn't need to be able to see him to know what he was doing. Briefly he remained where he was. The news that his lord had a son had come as a complete surprise for him, just as much so as it had seemed it had been for Vader himself. Momentarily he wondered who the boy's mother had been and where she was now, but then he pushed those thoughts aside. They were none of his business. 

He ran a hand through his short black hair before turning around and entering the room with the boy, pausing briefly in the doorway. Quickly his dark brown eyes swept the room and he took in the pillows and blankets that littered the floor and the way Darth Vader's son was at the very end of the bed. 

As he studied the boy, Garret saw the shocked look on his face. It was more than clear that he hadn't known about his heritage before Vader had told him. That must have been quite a surprise. 

"Who are you?" Luke finally asked, his voice shaking from the shock he still felt. 

Vader, his father! Darth Vader, Dark Lord of the Sith, was none other than his father! Just the fact that his father was alive gave him a deep joy he had never felt before. The knowledge filled the hole in his heart that he had always felt. However his father's identity horrified him. His father was a man known throughout the galaxy to be extremely ruthless and cruel. 

Speculation now entered his mind as to who his mother was. Had Vader ever been married? He'd never heard of it before, but that didn't make it impossible. There was a lot of things that he had never heard of before due to the lack of communication between the Outer Rim Territory planets and the rest of the galaxy. However his mind also brought forward another idea, one he that didn't like at all. But Luke did know that it wasn't entirely impossible that his mother might simply have been a concubine. 

Violently he tried to suppress the thought. Instead he tried to focus on the one piece of good news he'd heard since the _Falcon_ had been caught by the tractor beam; namely that his father was alive. 

"My name is Garret Ravenell," Garret stated as he stepped away from the door so that it could close and give them some privacy. "I'm one of Lord Vader's personal officers." 

"Do you know Father well?" Luke asked, surprised to feel envy tinkle through his veins. This man knew his father, and not just the way most officers in the Imperial fleet did. He knew him better than most people, working with him on a regular basis. 

"Yes, I do," Garret confirmed as he studied Luke closely. He had never seen his lord's face and wondered whether the boy resembled his mother or his father. He certainly didn't have his father's height or built. 

"He wants you to remain quiet about your relationship with him," Garret continued and, seeing the pain that flashed across the injured man's face, added: "Grand Moff Tarkin, the man in charge of this station, doesn't like him and would use the knowledge against your father." 

Luke probed the young officer with his eyes, finally nodding his head. He couldn't be sure if that was the only reason, however, if his father wanted him to remain silent then he would do so. After all, he didn't want to make his father mad at him before he even got to know him. Especially considering the fact that that father was Vader. 

What did his father think of him? Was he pleased to know that he had a son? Did he resent the news? Or was he glad to learn he had a son, but then disappointed when he saw him? The way he had simply left after telling him the truth hadn't said much. However if he resented the fact or was disappointed in him, then he could simply not have told him anything at all. Besides, he was being taken care of. 

"How is your leg?" Garret inquired. 

"Okay, I guess," Luke replied, still feeling the dull ache from having moved it too much. 

Garret tilted his head to one side. If he hadn't heard the doctor say that this was Vader's son he would never have believed it. The boy was so unlike the Dark Lord. Unconfident where Vader knew exactly what he wanted and how he wanted it done, and weak where Vader was strong. It made him wonder what the boy's rearing had been like. He'd have to find out later if he could. 

"I'll have the doctor look at it again before we move you," Garret stated. 

"Move me?" Luke asked. "Where to?" 

"The docking bay," Garret replied as he moved towards the door again. "Lord Vader wishes to leave for Coruscant as soon as possible." 

* * *

Vader thought of the boy as he made his way towards Tarkin's office. All that he knew for certain was that the boy had grown up with strangers he thought to be his family, that he had known Obi-Wan for less than a week, that his 'family' had gotten in trouble with the Empire and had been killed, and that Luke had been on Tatooine. 

He wondered if the boy had simply been passing through Tatooine on his journey elsewhere, or if he had been living there. His anger rose at the latter thought, remembering his own time spent on Tatooine. It would be so like Kenobi to do that, to raise his son on the one planet he hated above all others. Now that he thought about it, it made perfect sense to assume that Luke had lived there. It would simply be another treacherous act in Kenobi's long string of betrayals as it was the one place he had sworn never to return. 

The reminder of his own time spent on Tatooine brought another thought to the top of his mind; Palpatine. What would the Emperor say when he heard where the boy had been raised? He'd probably laugh, especially considering that he was the one respon-- 

Vader instantly clamped down on that thought. It was pointless to go down that road and he knew it. However he couldn't help but wonder what the Galactic Ruler would say when he learned about Luke's existence. It would come as a complete surprise and he knew better than anyone else that Palpatine didn't like surprises. On the contrary, he liked to be in complete control, to have everything go according to his plans. Although the appearance of his son could only further those plans and speed things up. After the training was done. 

Vader quickly cleared his mind as he entered Tarkin's office. 

"Vader," Tarkin said, purposefully forgetting his title. 

This was one of the few times that both of them knew that he was the superior one. Normally when they met it was on Coruscant and then neither could actually claim to be above the other although Vader often acted as if he could. 

"I am leaving shortly," Vader stated, wondering at the slight undercurrent he picked up in Tarkin's voice and aura. 

"Indeed," Tarkin replied. "Where to?" 

"Coruscant," Vader stated. "I trust you'll be able to handle the Rebels." 

Tarkin narrowed his eyes at the comment. Vader made it sound like he would fail. But how could he with this station? Soon he would prove to Vader who he truly was, and that his doctrine of ruling through terror was the correct path for the Empire to thread. 

"Naturally," Tarkin responded. "I'll see you later on Coruscant." 

As he swept out of the room, Vader pondered the change in Tarkin's attitude. Something was up, Tarkin was acting different from usual, more confident. He shrugged the thought off. Whatever it was he would learn of it later. At the moment, however, he had more important things to think about. 

* * *

Garret walked back into the room where they were keeping Luke Skywalker with a the doctor in tow. The young man was still pushed up against the wall on the far side of the bed. The blankets and pillows were still on the floor, but the blond man looked thoughtful this time. And a little angry. Skywalker looked up as the door closed. 

"I brought the doctor to look at your leg, and a change of clothes." Garret said as he wondered at the man's mood. Was he thinking about Darth Vader, or the people he had been living with? Garret had overheard very little of the man's interrogation. 

"Thanks," Skywalker said. 

Garret continued as the doctor walked around him and to the patient's bedside. "I need you to dress in these technician's clothes. While it is within Lord Vader's authority to transfer you to his shuttle, it would be better not to be noticed. Can you walk for a short distance? Across the hanger?" 

The doctor had pushed Luke's pant leg up and cut off his old bandage, revealing a burn the size of an open hand. The flesh was blackened and cracked, oozing blood. 

Skywalker looked at it dispassionately. "Yeah. It doesn't hurt too much. Just numb it with some painkiller." 

The doctor looked up at the young man, wondering at the response. Most men were repulsed at the sight of a blaster burn, especially on their own body. "I can do that, but it will only last three hours. And this is going to leave a scar, you're lucky this was a glancing blow." The doctor turned to Garret, who nodded. The doctor went to work, first spraying two different compounds on the wound before wrapping it back up. "There you go, a painkiller and something to ward off infection. Just change that dressing everyday. And reapply the antibiotic. Repeated use of the painkiller could delay healing, but I can give you some oral medication for the pain." 

"It isn't necessary," Luke said as he slid off the table to stand on the floor. He took a few steps. "Works great. Thank you, Doctor." 

"Anytime. Anything else you need looked at? I didn't give you a complete medical last time." 

Skywalker twisted right, then left, carefully arching his back. He was clearly debating with himself. He sighed, head dropping. "No, not really. I'm fine." 

Garret pulsed his lips, but didn't press the issue. "Good. Well, I'll help you get dressed, that leg is bound to get in the way." 

Skywalker looked at Garret, a strange look in his eye. "I can do it myself." 

"Very well." 

Skywalker paused, looking at the two men. "Uh, can you leave? I'd just like a little privacy." 

Garret sighed. "We don't have time. And we won't have any privacy on the shuttle. I'm still trying to figure out how to shuffle everyone around to give you a bunk. The only one on the shuttle who gets a private room is Lord Vader." 

The young man went back to staring at the floor. Then he sighed. "Uh, Garret, I'm going to need my own room." 

Garret inwardly groaned, this Skywalker was going to be difficult. And he didn't have any indication of how much he was supposed to follow his directions. "Fine, we can discuss it later. Just get dressed, I have less than a half hour to get you aboard." 

Skywalker glared, but reached down to pull off his boots. He managed to get the boot off his injured leg, but gasped in pain when he reached for the other. Luke pulled back into a sitting position as Garret came forward and removed his boot. 

"Here, let me help you. You shouldn't be stretching that wound out anyway." Garret put on a smile as he continued. "You're probably not used to military life- I don't blame you for wanting some privacy." Skywalker eased himself out of the white medical-ward pants, and pulled on the black technician's. "But after you've been on ship for awhile you forget about worrying about it." The young man pulled off his shirt, balling it up and putting it beside him as he took the black shirt. 

Garret picked up the white shirt. He turned to put it in the bag he had brought when he noticed the blood. ' _Blood?_ ' Garret thought, ' _On his back?_ ' He turned back towards the young man. Skywalker was looking at him, eyes burning with an unnamed emotion but face expressionless. "Doctor," Garret said, "take a look at his back." 

"I'm fine." Skywalker growled, "I just slipped on some rocks and cut myself. It's not a big deal." 

The doctor came forward, looking over Luke's shoulder at his back. Garret heard the medical man gasp. 

"It isn't a big deal," Skywalker mumbled, "It just keeps breaking open." 

"It's infected." The doctor said, worried. "Lie on your stomach. I'll treat it." 

The blond man sighed. "Its probably from that dunking I got in the trash compactor. The water was filthy. It's no big deal- if you just give me the medication, I'll do it myself. We're going to be late anyway." 

"No. Roll over." The doctor was firm. Skywalker just looked from Garret to the doctor. The doctor continued, voice booking no argument, "I will not let you leave this room until I treat your injuries. I'm responsible to Lord Vader for your health." 

Skywalker paled, then shuddered. "I slipped on some rocks. I'll be fine." His voice was detached, he seemed to be convincing himself as much as the two other men in the room. Alarm bells had gone off in Garret's mind, so the dark-haired man had remained quiet. 

"Rocks?" The doctor asked, unbelieving. 

"I was climbing. A cliff- the bluff on the south side of town. Half way up, lucky I didn't crack a rib." Garret looked between the doctor and the young man. Skywalker was lying, but he couldn't figure out why. 

The doctor sighed. "You may have." He stared at Luke. "As you say- climbing. But I have to treat you." 

Skywalker gulped, face a war zone of emotions. His body mechanically turning over to lie on his stomach. Garret felt his own stomach lurch and then fill with ice. Four half-healed stripes slashed across Skywalker's back. The fifth was bleeding, red blood and thin yellowed puss seeped from the wound. The edges of the cuts were far too even to be scrapes. But the worst were the scars. Patterned over his whole back, they crisscrossed each other in layers. Some wide, some narrow, but all speaking of pain. They ran down the young man's back and continued past his waistband. 

' _Climbing?_ ' Garret's mind whispered. ' _Not likely. And... And the Rebels had him. The Rebels had Lord Vader's son. Maybe not the Alliance, but you can't tell me that they supported the Empire and they did that to him!_ ' Garret felt sick. 

The doctor cleaned out the wound, wiping it carefully. It must have hurt, but Skywalker just lay on the bed without a sound. The doctor sprayed a thick coating of the antibiotic over the cut, then put a bandage over the wound. "Now, I'm going to give you a shot. Plus I have some pills I want you to take. Follow the instructions on the bottle. Understand?" 

"Yes." Skywalker got up, his eyes tight with pain, but face expressionless. The doctor quickly injected him with the hypospray. Skywalker put on the black tech's shirt. 

The doctor pulled out a datapad and quickly made some notes on it. He then pulled out the datacard from the pad and handed it to Garret. "Give this to the medical personnel on the shuttle. I want them to know what I've treated him with." 

"Of course. Thank you, Doctor. I'll take it from here." 

The doctor left. Garret turned to the sullen Skywalker, who was furious about something. His face was flushed a little red, and he was refusing to meet Garret's eyes. "Just follow me to the shuttle. It isn't far. I'll get you a bunk there to lie down in till after take-off at least. Understand?" 

"Yes." Skywalker whispered between clenched teeth. 

Garret sighed, pity filling his mind for the blond man. "And, I'm sorry. We'll make them pay." 

Garret found himself on the floor, the back of his head smarting from its contact with the deck, looking into the furious eyes of Skywalker. He gasped for the air that had been knocked out of his lungs, Skywalker's hands holding him by the collar of his uniform. Garret couldn't even remember Skywalker launching himself at him, but he must have. 

"I fell. I was climbing." Skywalker whispered, voice a throaty growl. His arms shook with suppressed rage. 

Garret choked, stunned and surprised. Anger began to boil up at Skywalker's denial. "How many times?" He snapped back. 

"A few." Garret found himself fascinated by the sheer fury of Luke's icy blue eyes. They bored into him with a cold heat. Garret felt a little fear at the raging tower of anger in front of him. "But it is none of your business. Don't you dare tell a soul." The words seemed to slap Garret. 

Garret struggled to sit up, but Skywalker somehow kept him from getting a foothold. "I may have to tell my Lord Vader." Garret replied, trying to be rational. 

"No." Skywalker said. 

Garret just looked back at the angry young man above him, trying to calm him down. "We need to get to the shuttle." Skywalker still held onto Garret's collar. The dark haired man sighed defeat. "Fine. Climbing." 

Skywalker stepped back. Garret got up, smoothing his uniform as he rose. It was still presentable, despite the struggle. He motioned Skywalker to follow, and led the young man down the hall. 

Three thoughts filled the mind of the young officer while he traveled to the shuttle. First- how to tell Lord Vader, since the man needed to know what had been done to his son. Garret did not look forward to that conversation. Second- how to get Skywalker his own room. And last- Luke Skywalker must have had something of his father in him, that fury had been thick enough to breathe. 

Garret paused as they reached one of the entrances to the docking bay. He knew that, despite Skywalker's denial, his leg was bothering him. The rasping breathing had instantly alerted him to the fact that the wound was bothering Skywalker more than he let on. The young man's high level of pain tolerance made him wonder just exactly what he had endured up until now. He doubted that even repeated whip lashing, for he was now sure that that was what had left the marks he had seen, could build up such a high tolerance for pain. He winced at the thought of what else Vader's son had endured at the hands of the Rebels. 

"Which one?" Luke asked as he looked around the bay from where he stood in the shadows. 

Upon seeing the docking bay Luke instantly thought of all that had taken place here not too long ago. Ben's death, his injury, his abandonment. The last made him furious. Despite the fact that he knew that if Han, Leia and Chewie hadn't left him that they would have been caught, and despite the fact that if they hadn't abandoned him he might never have learned the truth about his father, he felt betrayed. 

Luke shook his head, trying to push the thought aside. He had barely known the spacepirate and his furry co-pilot. Why would they stick out their necks for him? He was, after all, only a client and, besides, they must have known that they'd probably never see the rest of their promised due. But what about the Princess? He had only just saved her; so why had she left him to an almost certain doom? 

"The one on the far right," Garret replied, hoping that the medication wasn't going to the boy's head as he seemed to be staring into space. 

"The big one?" Luke inquired and got a silent nod from Garret in reply. "But I thought Imperial shuttles were smaller." 

"Normal shuttles yes," Garret confirmed. "However this one is Lord Vader's personal shuttle and has been modified accordingly." 

Luke silently nodded his head at this. Then, on Garret's signal, he followed the man across the docking bay. 

"I think I've managed to work out a sleeping arrangement," Garret whispered as they went. "If you don't mind me sleeping in the same room." 

Luke looked at the young officer, uncertainty clearly visible on his tanned face. 

"It's the best I can do," Garret stated. 

"Okay," Luke finally agreed as they reached the shuttle. 

Garret let out a soft sigh of relief as he started up the ramp. At least that was one problem solved. The others wouldn't like it when they heard that they would have to go three per bunk, but he was sure that they wouldn't dare complain. A small smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. Working this close with Vader did have its advantages. 

"This way," Garret informed Skywalker as he reached the top of the ramp. Quickly he made his way to the smaller of the two bunk rooms, the one closest to Vader's room. Entering the room he smiled as he saw Burk sitting on one of the bunks. "Hey Doc," he said as the man looked up. "I've got a patient for you." 

Burk quickly looked at Luke as he entered the room, a confused look on his face. 

"You'll also have to triple up with the pilots this time," Garret said before Burk could speak. 

Burk opened his mouth to protest this last, but closed it as Garret sent him a warning look. Nodding his head he turned his attention to Luke. "So what happened?" he asked upon seeing no visible injury. 

"Blaster wound on his left leg," Garret informed him when Luke simply walked over to one of the bunks and sat down. "He also has several wounds on his back, one that's infected." 

Burk looked at Luke in surprise as he heard this. Then he took the datacard Garret handed him. 

"I'll see what this says and then contact you later..." Burk said as he shot Luke an inquiring glance. 

"Skywalker," Luke replied as he lay on his stomach. 

Burk gave a curt nod as left the room with Garret in tow. 

"Who is he?" Burk asked, knowing that no injured man worked. 

"Luke Skywalker," Garret replied then, seeing Burk's face, added: "I'm not sure I'm allowed to tell you more. If you really want to know, ask Lord Vader." 

"No, thank you," Burk instantly responded. "I'll simply take his name as the answer to my question." 

"Good," Garret stated. "Also, you'll be responsible to Vader for his health. Better make sure you do the best you can." 

"I will," Burk responded before heading towards the other bunk room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the first part, I hope you liked it as there's a lot more to come.
> 
> As promised in the notes at the start of the chunk, there is a cover and several banners for this fic. The cover can be found [here](https://photos.app.goo.gl/k88zuBQQ2FNpn79n2) and the three banners [here](https://photos.app.goo.gl/Jn54pfWPKRSDmTYX2), [here](https://photos.app.goo.gl/jbloYWqETkxOtDIK2) and [here](https://photos.app.goo.gl/4RGY6r30UpIHcW8h2). Do let me know what you think of them as I made these. The two pieces of fan art in the cover were done by the wonderful Tina Ye (faerieberry@gmail.com) & Zawiah (matbiyan@yahoo.com). Bigger versions of their wonderful art will be shown at the end of the chunks they illustrate.


	2. Chunk 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please see the notes in chapter 1.

A smile crossed Tarkin's face as he watched Vader cross the docking bay, heading towards his shuttle. The medical technician who had informed him earlier of the existence of Vader's brat had just informed him that the boy had been moved to the shuttle, disguised as a technician. 

As Vader disappeared up the ramp and into his shuttle, Tarkin could feel a strange sensation creep through his being. Actually it wasn't that strange, it was the same feeling he had every time he won. It was the taste of victory. Only it was strange in that he had never felt it to this magnitude before. 

Sure, he had won his share of significant battles, he had even beaten Vader at times. But never like this. No. Soon he would not only be the one responsible for the destruction of the Alliance and prove his doctrines right, but he would also win a major personal power struggle as well. With Vader out of the way his chances of getting the galactic throne for himself some day would be greatly increased, if not assured. 

All he had to do after ruining Vader was to keep an eye on the other Grand Moffs and Grand Admirals and strike at them before anyone became a serious threat or competition. He was nearly there. Just a few more days and he would be returning to Coruscant and then Vader would wish that his son had never been born. 

Tarkin wiped all emotion off his face as he turned around and signaled an officer over to him. "Contact Commander Gribley in the medical department," Tarkin ordered. "Tell him to report to my office immediately." 

Without waiting for a reply, Tarkin left the control room he had been in and headed back to his office. Now that Vader was leaving he could take care of the doctor who would have left him in the dark concerning the true identity of the Rebel they had caught. After that he would have the Death Star head straight for Yavin IV. As that was were the freighter with the princess had gone, and was the probable location of the Rebel base. Seeing no one was around Tarkin couldn't help but smile. 

* * *

Garret paced outside of Vader's room on board the shuttle as he thought. Skywalker absolutely hadn't wanted him to mention his back injuries to anyone, not even his own father. However he knew that it was his task to inform the Dark Lord of his son's condition, he did after all work for him and not the young man. 

But he was going to have to share a room with him for the next few nights. Having seen the fury Skywalker was capable of he didn't like the idea of having him mad at him. There was no telling what he was likely to do. At this another thought entered his mind. Did the young man posses whatever ability Vader had that allowed him to do some of the things he did? The Force, he believed his lord called it. 

He sighed in frustration. He had known that working with the Dark Lord wasn't going to be easy and that it could well be very dangerous, if not lethal, if he screwed up. So far, though, he had managed to not only remain alive, but to move up in that the Dark Lord trusted him more and more with jobs and assignments of greater value. Like this one. The question with this particular assignment, if it could be called that, was that he could end up in trouble either way he handled things. 

His decision was made for him when Vader came down the hall from the direction of the ramp. 

"He is on board and ready?" Vader questioned as he caught sight of the young officer. 

"Yes, my Lord," Garret replied and then hesitated. 

"What is it?" Vader demanded as he sensed the hesitation. 

"Your son," Garret began and then wondered if he should refer the young man like that. "While he was changing clothes... I... uh..." 

"You what?" 

"I noticed blood on the back of his shirt," Garret said. "It seems he had five back injuries as well as the blaster wound on his leg. At least five that weren't healed, one of which was infected." 

"Back injuries," Vader hissed slowly. "From what?" 

"He claims he fell several times while climbing. However I didn't believe him and he threatened me when I told him I was going to have to inform you," Garret said, knowing he was better off revealing all. "The reason I don't believe him is because the edges of the cuts are far too even to be scratches from a fall... I'd say they were inflicted by a whip. The old scares on his back indicate that he was whipped on a regular basis." 

Vader stood frozen in place as he heard this. _Whip lashes?!_ His lips curled in fury at the thought. Someone had dared to use a whip on his son! Feeling a hot fire of rage burst into life inside of himself he turned around and headed back down the corridor. Reaching the door to the room where his son was, he paused. "Tell the pilots to depart," he hissed as the doors swished open. 

Garret sighed and headed for the cockpit. Skywalker was going to be furious, but what else could he have done? 

Garret came up behind the two pilots who were running the preflight checks. "Weng, Harrow, you may leave as soon as you are ready." 

"Sure." Weng replied, his salt and pepper hair showing his age. He had been flying shuttles for years, and had been assigned to Lord Vader for the last five. "Heard we have a passenger. Burk said we had to share a room." 

"Yes." Garret replied, unwilling to share more. 

* * *

Darth Vader entered the small room, eyes instantly swinging to his sleeping son. Even in sleep, pain was tightening the tanned face. Vader's respirator hissed as he stepped forward, the door swishing shut behind him. He raised the light level in the room halfway. 

The boy woke. He was swinging himself into a sitting position on the end of the bed before the sleep completely left his body. Vader could feel that habitual fear poured off him, and mentally growled. The movement had been so telling- someone entering his room at night was seen as a threat. Luke feared such a mundane thing. When the boy recognized who was standing in the room he relaxed slightly. Darth Vader's anger rushed in his ears then. His boy feared a Sith Lord less than his previous caretakers? The very idea infuriated him. What had they done to his son? 

The young man began to stand, and Vader could feel the agony that lanced his leg and back. The Sith realized he was becoming more sensitive to Force disturbances that the man projected. It was to be expected. He waved the young man back down. 

"You may sit." Vader growled. He paused as the boy adjusted himself on the bunk. "I have been informed of your injuries." 

Vader watched the young man as his jaw clenched. Shame, then anger washed over Luke. The slightest tremors shook his shoulders as the rage inside him woke. Vader silently watched as Luke buried his shame with anger. It was interesting. This anger would be very helpful during future training. 

Luke took a deep breath. "I fell while climbing." 

Vader felt slightly stunned. His boy would lie to him? He replied, "That was not my understanding." 

The young man's eyes narrowed at the far wall. "Damn Garret," he whispered. 

' _Garret?_ ' Vader thought. ' _Oh, my lieutenant._ ' Out loud he replied, "He is my officer. He is required to report everything of interest to me." 

"It's none of your business." The boy stated. 

"None of my business?" Vader growled, infuriated. "It is my business. I will need to know everything that has happened to you." 

"Nothing happened." The boy replied. His face was carefully blank. 

"Do not lie to me, boy. I can sense it." Vader snapped back and then silently cursed as Luke flinched. The young man fully expected to get punished now, Vader could feel the expectation rolling off of him. 

Vader tried a different track. "I need to know the names of your former... caretakers." 

"They're dead." Luke replied, Vader just stared at the boy. "Owen and Beru Lars. But they're dead. Stormtroopers killed them." 

"How?" Vader was slightly stunned. The Lars' had done this? Kenobi's brother had hurt his son? 

"I came home, and the house was burned. There were two charred bodies in front." Luke's voice was wavering. "It was the droids, I'm sure of it. I would have died too, if I hadn't have been out." 

"Droids?" 

"Yeah. The ones the stormtroopers were looking all over for, back on Tatooine. We bought them from some Jawas. They must have been scavenged from where ever they landed. I didn't know they had the plans for the Death Star until later. Ben was taking them to the Alliance when we got caught." 

"Where are they now?" 

"I dunno. I think they got back on the _Falcon_. The Alliance probably has them by now." 

Vader almost sighed. ' _What's done is done._ ' He thought before he continued. "Phosphor bombs. Common stormtrooper issue for domestic disputes. Not as destructive as thermal detonators. Painful, but quick." 

"I'm sure you find that tidy." Luke growled. 

"No. I would have wanted to have them interrogated. I want to know if they knew who you are." 

"I dunno. Aunt Beru was always nice enough. Uncle Owen was... he was a lot more strict." 

Luke could feel the coldness that rippled off the dark form in his dimmed room. "They were not your family. Owen was Kenobi's brother. Neither was related to you. They lied to you." 

"He raised me." Luke replied, suddenly angry. "He could have sold me into slavery. I know he got offers. Everybody does, if you're poor enough." 

"That does not prove his goodwill. Especially considering your injuries." 

"They cared for me. And nothing happened." The muscles on Luke's neck began to bulge as he clenched his teeth. 

"Take off your shirt. Prove it." Vader would have no more of his son's denial. 

"No." The boy snapped. Vader was amazed at the strength of the building rage. 

"Show me." 

"It's none of your business." Icy eyes flashed at Vader. 

Vader took one step forward and reached down, grabbing his shirt and pulling Skywalker to his feet. The young man gasped as his shirt bit into the wounds on his back. Luke forced his unsteady legs under him to get the pressure off the slashes. 

"Now," the mechanical voice grated, "you will stop lying to me. And you will admit what Owen Lars did to you." 

"No." Luke growled, as his back throbbed. His hands fell on the black gloves as he unsuccessfully tried to pry them loose. 

"He whipped you, didn't he?" The respirator rasped. 

The blue eyes flashed at the black mask again, the look thick with anger. "So what? I had no where else to go! Nobody else wanted me!" The man almost screeched at the black clad form that held him. 

"So you admit it?" 

Luke shuddered, fury and shame washing out over him and the entire shuttle. Vader loosened his grasp, curious as to Luke's next response. Luke dragged himself free, stumbling toward the door. The young man was gasping in pain, his throbbing back keeping time with his heart. Vader could feel each twitch of agony through the Force as Luke leaned himself up against the door frame. "Well?" He grated. 

"Yes." Luke said, the fury in his eyes directed at Vader. "But it's no worse than what you just did." He growled as he slapped the door controls and stumbled into the hall. 

Vader waited until Skywalker had staggered out of sight before he returned to his own quarters, deep in thought. 

* * *

Luke limped down the narrow corridor and around the corner, desperately trying to ignore the throbbing in his leg and back. His father! It wasn't his uncle who was responsible for the pain he was feeling this time, but his father. The man he had always dreamed of knowing and of being with. How could his father have done this to him? He was Darth Vader... but still! 

Could it be that he had been wrong all along? Could it be that his father didn't care about him? Luke leaned against the wall and squeezed his eyes shut as the nightmarish fear of rejection washed over him. What if his father decided that he didn't like him, that he was disappointed in him? What then? Would he abandon him? 

As he felt his heart start to race in his chest, Luke pushed himself away from the wall and staggered towards the nearest door, entering the room without looking what was in it. Walking in a daze he found a chair and sat down, trying not to think of his father. But he couldn't. He had longed and dreamt too much about the man to ignore him now. 

But why did he have to stick his nose into his business? Why couldn't he just have left him alone when he had seen that he didn't want to discuss his injuries? It was none of his business! Luke felt his blood rush to his face as he thought of the whippings. The shame he had felt earlier had returned as well. Shame and helplessness. Whenever his uncle had gotten out the whip there had been absolutely nothing he could do to stop him. Owen Lars was a lot stronger than he looked and trying to resist punishment had always doubled it. 

Luke swallowed as he thought back to the one time he had seriously resisted. He had just come back from winning a race in Beggar's Canyon and had felt extremely proud of himself as he had beaten one of the pilots known as the best in the area. When his uncle had seen the small trophy he had won he had exploded. He had said that he wasn't allowed to race, that it was a waste of time and dangerous. He hadn't cared that he had won something, but had instantly ordered him to his room and had later entered with the whip. At this he had protested and, feeling heady over his resent victory, had argued and tried to get out of the room. He hadn't been able to get out of bed for two days after his uncle was through with him. He could remember the pure agony it had been simply to crawl into bed. He had lost the trophy as well. 

"Skywalker?" a voice suddenly cut into his thoughts. "Are you all right? Are your wounds bothering you?" 

Luke looked up and saw that Burk was standing next to him, peering down at him with concerned eyes. Briefly he wondered whether the man was truly worried for him or simply worried of the consequences of not treating him properly. 

As he let his eyes drift around the room, Luke saw that he was in a dining room of sorts. Sitting not too far from him were two men, one blond and one brown haired, both looking at him. They seemed to be studying him. Did they know he was Vader's son? And if so, what did they think? Or had they not been informed... just like Garret had told him to be quiet about it in the medical bay? 

He then saw Garret enter the room and his eyes instantly narrowed in pure anger. He got unsteadily to his feet, knocking the chair over as he did so. 

"Whoa!" Burk exclaimed as he took hold of his lower arm and steadied him. "I think we had better get you back to bed." 

Luke simply shook his arm off as he took a step towards Garret, instantly regretting it as pain tore through his leg and he nearly lost his balance. 

"Liar," Luke said, the word dripping with pure fury. 

Garret couldn't help but wince inwardly as he looked at Luke. This anger was even worse than what he had seen in the medical bay. Only now Skywalker seemed to be the worse for wear and was clearly unsteady on his feet... there was no chance of him rushing at him now. Seeing the startled expressions on the faces of Salw and Kin, the other two pilots, he shook his head. 

"You need to rest," he said as he neared the boy. 

"You said you wouldn't tell him," Luke accused, his anger building. 

"It is--" Garret began and stopped when Burk gasped. 

"Your back," Burk exclaimed as he caught sight of the blood soaked back of Skywalker's shirt. "That's it. You are going to your room so that I can take a look at you." 

"I'm fine," Luke snapped as he turned to look at the man standing next to him. 

"That's an order," Burk replied as he looked into the young man's eyes, wondering if he could order him around. 

The eyes were a surprising mixture of emotions. He could detect anger, hate, pain and... shame. What was that all about? Quickly he pushed the thought aside as he signaled to Garret to help him. Nodding his head, Garret approached even more, but stopped as Luke's lip curled in anger. 

"Salw, give me a hand," Burk said as he saw the reaction. 

The blond haired man quickly got to his feet and approached the two, taking Luke's other arm. His green eyes widened in alarm as he saw the blood stains on the back of the youth's shirt. Feeling the pain getting worse, Luke reluctantly allowed himself to be led away. He did, however, keep his eyes glued to Garret until he left the room, sending a silent promise that this wasn't the end of the issue. 

Burk released Luke's arm as they entered the bunk room and nearly sighed in relief as the young man lay down on the bed by himself. Nodding to Salw, he dismissed the pilot as he took out a pair of scissors from his pocket. Quickly he cut open the blood soaked shirt and winced as he saw the wounds. He instantly noticed that one of them was infected as the datacard had said. 

Quickly treating the wounds he then gave the young man a fast acting sedative. 

"How is he?" Garret inquired as he entered the room and saw Skywalker asleep. 

"Okay, considering his injuries," Burk replied as his interest flared once more. 

He wished he knew more about the young man. How had he gotten the wounds? His first thought had been that they had been the result of an interrogation, but if that was true then it would mean that the man was a Rebel, meaning that he wouldn't be able to roam free. He'd be locked up. 

"I gave him a sedative so he should sleep for a few hours." 

"Good," Garret replied. 

This would mean that he could sleep himself. Then, after he awoke, he'd be able to see to trying to repair his relationship with the young man. 

* * *

In his quarters, Vader felt Luke slip into an uneasy and drugged sleep. 

' _Yes._ ' Luke's confession rang through his head. ' _But it's no worse than what you just did._ ' 

He quietly shook his head. The boy didn't know what he was talking about. Sure, if the boy disobeyed he deserved punishment, but not in a way that would leave scars behind that would bleed again and again. If he stepped over the line he would be punished for it once and that would be the end of it unless he did it again. The boy would have to learn that... along with many other things. 

What did please him, however, was the strength of Luke's rage and the way he tried to push aside the helplessness he felt. Both would be invaluable in his Sith training. His anger would cause him to grow into the Dark Side quickly and his helplessness would make him grasp the power and control the Dark Side gave with both hands. 

But even as a smile started to form on the Dark Lord's lips, Vader thought of something else. He would have to learn more about what had happened to the boy up until he had appeared on the Death Star before they got to Coruscant. Palpatine would want to know as much about the boy as possible when he heard of his existence. 

And he himself also wanted to get to know the boy better before they reached the capital. To know what kind of man his son was, what his beliefs were, and, most importantly, what his views of the Empire were. 

* * *

Luke came awake groggily, the pain of his back had reduced to a dull throb. He was in his cabin, and he looked over and saw the doctor sitting on the opposite bunk. The doctor's brown eyes pulled away from the datacard he had been reading. Luke let his mind fish around for the doctor's name. Oh yeah, Burk. 

"You're awake, I see. Can you sit up? I've got some food and drink for you." Burk gave Skywalker a friendly smile. 

Luke was ravenous, and quickly started forcing his protesting body into an upright position. "Whoa!" The doctor said, "Let me help you. Food's not going anywhere, calm down." The man reached over and gently helped Luke into an upright position. He then handed Luke a tray of food and a tall glass of an orange liquid. Skywalker immediately started tearing into the food washing it down with generous amounts of drink. 

"Careful, you'll get sick if you eat too much." Skywalker didn't even pause as he shook his head negatively. Burk let him eat. As soon as he was finished, Burk took the tray. 

Skywalker sheepishly smiled. "Thank you, Burk." 

"Just doing my duty. Lie back down now, you need your rest." Skywalker moved to comply, but then stopped as the door swished open to let Garret into the room. Luke's eyes narrowed into slits as he gathered himself to lunge. The doctor reached over and grabbed Luke's shoulder, holding the weakened man down. 

Burk looked at the furious young man, and then at Garret. "Listen, Garret, I don't know what's going on, and I don't want to know. But he is obviously more than a little angry with you. He's also very sick and in a lot of pain. He's starting to develop a fever and I'm worried about him getting worse. If I have my way, I'll dope him to the gills till we get to Coruscant so he can get some rest. I've got responsibilities to our Lord, and I'm not about to risk punishment if he gets sicker. So, what I'm asking is that you let someone else take care of him till he calms down." 

"I would like to talk to him briefly." Garret tried to make it sound like a command. 

The doctor looked down at Skywalker in the cramped space. "Fine. But I'm staying, and if you try anything Skywalker, I'm sedating you again. You're pushing yourself too hard." 

Garret came into the room, briefly wondering what he was going to say. Skywalker was staring at the floor, eyes burning with fury. Garret sighed. "I brought you a new shirt." Garret held it out. Luke didn't move, so Garret put it on the bunk beside him. Garret sat down across from Luke. Not for the first time this afternoon, he had wished that he had not told Lord Vader about Luke's back. But even now, the prospect of withholding information made him shudder. 

"Luke, I'm sorry." Garret whispered. "But I had to do my job. I report directly to him, you know. I had to tell him. He would have been displeased with me if I hadn't." 

Burk suddenly had the disquieting feeling they were talking about Lord Vader. But tell him what? 

Luke's head rose till his eyes met Garret's, they glowed with hatred. "I didn't want him to know." 

"He would have found out eventually. You can't keep secrets from him, no one can." Garret continued, trying to explain himself, "And you can't lie to him, he can tell. He hates lies, Luke." 

Luke winced and softly replied, "I know." The betrayal whispered in his mind again. He couldn't believe that his father had hurt him like that. He had always thought that his father would never treat him the way Uncle Owen had. 

Garret winced with sudden understanding. "He asked you about it, and you wouldn't admit it." Garret breathed a shuttering sigh. "It's my fault. I should have warned you on how he hates any type of lie. He sees lies as a personal insult since he can tell that the person is lying." 

"Yes, that would have been nice to know." Luke sarcastically replied without heat, his anger was beginning to evaporate. 

Garret sighed again. "I'm sorry. But I had to tell him." Garret paused, thinking. "You don't know much about him, do you?" 

Luke weakly laughed, "No, not much at all." Luke felt his anger trickling out of him, drying up. He sighed, and then gave Garret a small smile. It really wasn't his fault. Working for Darth Vader probably didn't give Garret many choices. And Luke didn't have any friends here, he shouldn't alienate the few people who had been nice to him. 

Garret smiled back, he was curious about the extent of Luke's knowledge, so he asked Skywalker, "What do you know?" Burk found himself curious as well, and tried to blend into the wall. It looked like Skywalker was starting to forgive Garret for whatever he had done. 

"I've learned a lot in the last 24 hours, but I assume you mean before I got shot?" 

"Yeah." Garret said, tilting his head as he brushed the brown hair out of his eyes. 

"I assume you'll take everything straight to him." Luke sourly replied, not quite willing to forgive and forget everything yet. 

"I'd have to." Garret replied apologetically. "But I have to be easier to talk to than him." 

"True. I don't know much at all- just that he's second in the Empire and a Sith Lord, whatever that means. And he has a reputation for being ruthless. Plus all the things Kenobi told me. But most of those were lies, so I don't know what to believe." 

"Kenobi?" Garret asked. 

"The Jedi Knight I was traveling with." Luke was surprised by the horrified expression on Garret's face. 

"Jedi?" Garret breathed, looking repulsed. "What were you doing running around with a, a filthy JEDI?" 

"Uh, going to Alderaan." Luke was stunned at the vehemence of Garret's response. "I didn't have anywhere else to go, the farm had been burned down by stormtroopers. It felt right." 

"You were hanging around with a Jedi because it ' _felt right_ '?" Garret was truly horrified. Vader's son had been with Jedi! Jedi were the worst enemy of the Empire and not to be trusted, everyone knew that! 

"Yeah, like when you know how to find the fastest path through an unfamiliar canyon in a swoop race. It felt right." Garret's face revealed total and complete incomprehension at that remark, but before Luke could explain it, the doctor interrupted from the corner. 

"Uh, excuse me. But what happened to the Jedi? Where is it now?" Burk looked terrified. He had heard plenty of stories about the Jedi, and he wanted nothing to do with them. Weren't they all dead anyway? 

"Darth Vader cut Ben in half in the Death Star's hangar." Luke's voice was subdued. He was still trying to determine if he should mourn Kenobi since the man had so obviously misled him. Ben had been nice, but Luke was beginning to suspect the Jedi had dark motives for lying to him. 

Both of the Imperials breathed a loud sigh of relief. 

Garret piped up, "I heard that Lord Vader had actually dueled someone briefly on the Death Star. But the story made it sound like it wasn't much of a fight. Maybe he wasn't much of a Jedi after all." 

"He turned off the tractor beam on the Death Star single-handedly so they could get away. And I've seen him control stormtroopers' minds by just waving his hand." Luke shrugged. He may not look up to Kenobi anymore, Luke decided, but it was no reason to disregard the man's abilities. 

Burk shivered. "I'm just glad that it's dead." 

Garret bit his lips. "What did that thing tell you about Lord Vader anyway?" Garret wanted to know for himself, but he also felt the need to refute any lies that Luke may have been told. 

Luke's gaze swung downward. "He told me that Darth Vader was a young apprentice of his that betrayed and murdered my father." Luke sighed. "He was going to train me to be a Jedi. I think I'm beginning to figure out why." 

Both Garret and Burk were stunned at this announcement. Burk was horrified at the thought of being in the same room as anyone who would admit to the possibility of becoming one of the hated Jedi. And this man had almost admitted to having a grudge against his lord. Burk was deciding what to do when Garret reached out and squeezed Skywalker's shoulder. 

"He lied, Luke." 

"I know." Was the quiet reply. "He was going to use me, wasn't he?" Luke sadly asked. 

The doors chose that moment to open again, revealing the Dark Lord. Burk and Garret leapt to their feet, snapping to attention. Luke glanced at the dark form and sighed. 

"I'm getting sick," Luke softly said, "of being told stories and not knowing what's really going on." 

"Doctor, Lieutenant." the mechanical voice hissed, "Out." The Dark Lord stepped aside briefly, to let the two men leave the cramped room. 

Burk looked over his shoulder once he crossed the threshold, seeing the Dark Lord walking straight up to the small blond man sitting on the edge of his bunk. Skywalker didn't even look up before the doors snapped shut. 

"Garret," Burk whispered, "what is that boy doing here?" 

"I can't tell you, Burk." Garret sounded tired. Inside, Garret felt sick to his stomach. The Jedi had Skywalker all these years. They had put those scares on his back, Garret was sure of it. And they had told him all those lies. They must have been trying to turn him into an assassin or something. Turning him against his own father like that, it was disgusting. It was amazing that the young man had held up as well as he had. 

"Garret, don't tell me that. I'm expected to care for him. And if he's some Jedi." The overwhelming disgust in Burk's voice for that name spoke volumes. Lord Vader had the best for his shuttle's crew, and the Imperial best hated Jedi. It was expected for any good Imperial to hate the Empire's worst enemies. 

Garret spun on Burk putting his face only inches away from the shorter man's. "He is not Jedi, Burk. Lord Vader would probably kill you for suggesting that. Don't even think it. He's the Empire's by rights, and don't you forget it." 

"He doesn't act like it." 

"Don't push, Burk. Don't push." Garret pulled back, walking to the dining hall without looking at Burk. 

Burk just stood there and watched until his com beeped, summoning him back to the room with Skywalker and Lord Vader. 

Burk entered the room, wondering what he would find. Everything was just as he left it, neither of the two had moved. 

"Doctor, I want you administer 1cc of Drezaline to Skywalker." 

"Yes, my Lord." 

"Will it interact with anything else you have given him?" 

"No, my Lord. But he will be practically inebriated for 24 hours after I administer the dosage." 

"Very well." The Lord Vader turned to the puzzled Skywalker as the doctor quietly walked around the towering black monolith towards the younger man. "Drezaline will lower your natural shields, it will make it easier for me, and completely painless for you." 

The doctor held the hypospray to Skywalker's neck, and then stepped back. Vader motioned to Skywalker, who scooted over on his bunk, closer to the wall. Vader then sat on the edge of the bunk next to Skywalker. 

"Lie down on your back." The ebony clad warrior said as Skywalker suddenly broke into a small giggle. Luke almost flopped down, making the doctor wince for Luke's wounds. 

Skywalker was grinning now. "It feels like flying. You know- on those really good days, right before a sandstorm. When the air's so still you can cut the corners close enough to touch the canyon walls." 

The Sith Lord just reached a black hand up, carefully touching Luke's face. Skywalker slipped into unconsciousness without another sound. The doctor watched it all, fascinated. He knew that Lord Vader was reading Skywalker's mind right now. He had seen it done once before, when Lord Vader wanted more information from an Imperial Agent than the man could verbally give, but Skywalker had seemed unafraid. The agent had been terrified, and hadn't stopped shaking for days. 

The room was silent for over an hour before Darth Vader finally rose. Burk was surprised to see the black form's hand shake slightly as he pulled away. 

"He will sleep for a few hours." Lord Vader announced. "He'll be talkative. Tell my lieutenant to keep him away from the rest of the crew." And with that, the Sith left. Burk was almost positive he heard him curse under his breath as the door swished shut. 

What was going on? Burk felt the rather unhealthy feeling of curiosity. 

* * *

"Garret," Burk said as he approached the table Garret was sitting at with Weng and Harrow. 

"What?" Garret asked with a hint of anger in his voice. 

"Lord Vader wants you to make sure Skywalker stays away from the others," Burk stated, catching Weng's surprised look at the words. "I had to give him Drezaline and Vader doesn't want him talking to anyone." 

"Oh, right," Garret instantly replied drawing Weng and Harrow's attention to him. 

"That important?" Harrow cautiously asked, knowing his place. 

"Yes," Garret stated, knowing that neither Weng nor Harrow would start acting the way Burk had earlier. They knew the routine too well. 

"Well I guess we'd better go relieve Salw and Kin in the cockpit," Weng said as he rose to his feet. 

Garret nodded, watching them go. Even though they were in hyperspace Vader insisted that there were always two pilots in the cockpit at all times. Just in case something went wrong. Therefore Weng and Harrow switched with Salw and Kin from time to time even though Salw and Kin were primarily the ships technicians and gunners. 

He turned his head to watch Burk leave the room. Garret frowned to himself as he thought of the doctor. Burk had only recently been transferred to the shuttle and while he seemed more than capable as a doctor, he seemed to be slightly lacking in military discipline. He was too curious for his own good and Garret knew that sooner or later it would get him into major trouble. 

* * *

Vader sighed, taking off his mask as he sat down. Some of what he had seen in his son's mind had caused his blood to boil, like the endless beatings for trifle things. And not all of them had been with a whip. Lars had used any hard object he could get his hands on if the whip hadn't been nearby. 

The reasons for the beatings alone would have been enough to make him kill Lars. A wrong word here, an inappropriate laugh there, or any number of wrongs he knew kids did all the time had been the cause for blood to be spilled. 

' _It was bad blood to begin with,_ ' Owen Lars' words echoed through his mind as he saw once more his boy's memory of cutting himself and his caretaker's reply to it. 

Bad blood! He knew he had a reputation for being ruthless, and he was proud of it. But he didn't beat a helpless child for simply acting like a child. He had his reasons for what he did, valid reasons. He killed for the Empire. Besides, he was also the one who had pressed and nagged Palpatine until the Emperor had agreed to start funding for schools and hospitals within the Empire. 

Those that fought the Empire claimed to do it for freedom and peace, and yet they were destroying the peace by taking up arms and starting a war. They complained the Empire didn't look after its citizens and that it didn't provide them with anything. What they didn't realize was that the money that would normally be going to fund all that they wished to see appear was being channeled into the military because _they_ attacked. They didn't see this; Luke didn't see this. 

While going through the boy's mind he had seen his views on the Empire; he was against it. But he had also seen that Luke didn't truly understand what the Empire was, what it could be. All he would have to do would be to show the boy what the Empire truly was and then he knew Luke would see it differently. But Luke was only an example of how ignorant the people were, especially in the Outer Rim Territories where Alliance propaganda ran ramped. 

Suddenly a smile twitched the corners of his mouth as another of Luke's memories came to mind. It was about that which Luke had been talking about just as the Drezaline had taken full affect. Flying. He had found many memories of Luke flying his battered T-16. The memories Luke held most dear were those of him racing through various canyons at top speed, oblivious to the danger as he turned and twisted his small ship around the sharp bends. Then there were memories of winning races and the heady feeling he had felt at the time of the race and after it. 

The images brought back memories of Vader's own youth. He could clearly remember flying his pod in the various pod races that had once been held on Tatooine. He could remember the rush of the wind against his face as he flew through canyons and caves at breakneck speed. Almost always managing to come out without a scratch while the pods of opponents went crashing into the walls with loud screeches of protesting metal or explosions as their engines were consumed in colorful balls of fire. 

Quickly Vader shook his head, pushing the memories back. They were memories of another time and place; of another person. Yet he couldn't help but marvel at the similarity of his pod racing and the racing Luke had done on Tatooine. The fact that his son had made it out of all those races alive clearly showed that the Force was strong in him and was already being used, even if only subconsciously. 

And it showed another connection between father and son. Their ability and love of flying. Vader had to admit to himself that even now, after all that he had achieved in his life, he still loved to take out his TIE Advance and simply fly for the fun of it. It was in areas like this that it was clear that Luke was his son. In this and the Force. 

He could remember all too clearly Skywalker's shocked and overjoyed expression when he had heard that he intended to ask the Emperor permission to train him when they reached Coruscant. Even though the youth didn't know what Sith training was, he had been immensely pleased with the fact that his father wanted to train him. That his father wanted him. Upon reading this emotion radiating from the young man he had made a mental note to check the memories and feelings the boy had for the past few days. 

After looking at all the things his son had experienced that were of importance to him on Tatooine, including what Kenobi had done and said to the boy. This had caused his anger to boil, only to be satisfied with the memory of his saber cutting through the body of the Jedi. Vader had looked at Skywalker's emotions for the past few days and had been surprised at the strength of the betrayal he had felt about their last meeting. Seeing this he had made a mental note of avoiding giving future punishment that would cause the boy to compare him to that abominable Lars. Vader was determined to make the boy see that he was not like him.


	3. Chunk 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please see the notes in chapter 1.

Burk sighed as he entered Skywalker's room several hours later. He had been thinking about what he had seen between his lord and the boy ever since leaving the dining room. He simply couldn't get Skywalker off his mind. He needed to know who he was, what he was doing here, and why that Jedi scum had been so interested in him. 

He had also pondered what it meant that the Jedi had wanted to train Skywalker. Did that mean he was capable of what the Jedi had been rumored to have been able to do? The thought sent a shiver down his spine, both making the thought of getting to the bottom of this little mystery attractive and repulsive. Repulsive in that he might be getting into a situation in which he would quickly find himself well over his head. Yet attractive in that it meant that whatever was going on must be truly interesting. 

"Bu'rk?" Luke asked groggily as his eyes half opened to look at the doctor. 

"Yes," Burk replied, as an idea came to him. "You feeling okay?" 

"Kinda fun'nyyyy," Luke slurred the words, clearly still under the influence of the drug. 

Burk just nodded as he weighed the odds of his plan. One of the after-effects of Drezaline was a loose tongue. Perhaps he could get Skywalker to spill the hargo-beans on whatever was going on here. Chances were that he knew, his behavior around the Dark Lord and what he had talked about earlier with Garret practically proved that. And he shouldn't remember anything of what he had said when the drug finally wore off completely. At least most people didn't, but then most people wouldn't even be conscious yet. Looking back at the young man lying on the bunk as the memory of his interaction with Vader rose to the top of his mind, he quickly made his decision. 

"Skywalker?" Burk asked casually as he went to sit on the bunk, opening the bandage around his leg so that if anyone came in they'd think he was simply doing his job. 

"Yee'ahh," Luke mumbled as he tried to focus on the doctor. But everything was so blurry, and he felt a distant throb in his head. He couldn't remember what had happened to him, everything was fuzzy. 

"What's up between you and Vader?" Burk inquired casually, knowing that if he didn't show any nervousness the young man would be more likely to talk. 

"Huh?" 

"Well Vader seemed to act differently than usual, and he read your mind," Burk said. 

"Hee... was lo'oking... tooo see my... li'fee," Luke replied with a smile as a giggle escaped his lips. 

His life? Why would Vader be interested in Skywalker's life? This was better than he had thought. And more dangerous. He swallowed as he looked back down at the young man, a boy really. His curiosity grew. What could he contain that Vader seemed to want? Vader rarely acted the way he did now, rarely cared about someone. 

"Why?" Burk demanded softly. 

"Tooo kn'ow," Luke said as he giggled once more, making it seem as if the answer were obvious. "He'sssss my fa'er," 

"He's what?" Burk whispered, having missed the word with the slurring and giggling. 

"Fasther," Luke replied as he yawned. 

"Father?!" Burk exclaimed loudly as his brain tried to comprehend what he'd heard. 

"Ye'ah," Luke confirmed, a questioning look appearing on his face. "S Wrong?" 

"No, no," Burk soothed as he got up. "Everything's fine." 

Burk's mind raced as he walked over to his medical equipment. Luke Skywalker was Lord Darth Vader's son?! But, if this was true, then why had the young man been with the Jedi? Why did Vader have to look at his life? Why wasn't he with his father before? Why wasn't he on Coruscant? 

Burk shook his head, this didn't make any sense. Indeed the only explanation he could think of was that the Drezaline was affecting Skywalker to the extent that he was delusional. But if so then why was Vader acting the way he did? And why would Garret tell him to back off as he had done several hours ago? 

Upon seeing the needle among his medical supplies, Burk suddenly realized how he could tell whether Skywalker was speaking the truth or not. Quickly he picked up the needle and walked back to the bunk. Burk knew that he had access to Vader's DNA which was on the ships computer via his status as the doctor on board the shuttle. He'd simply compare the results of a sample of blood from Skywalker to that of Vader. 

"Was th'as?" Luke asked as he saw the needle. 

"I need to draw some blood," Burk said as he quickly injected the needle into Skywalker's arm before the boy could protest. Watching the red liquid fill the syringe he began to wonder what it would mean if this was the same blood which was pumped through the Dark Lord's veins. 

"Ok'ay," Luke stated before he seemed to fall asleep. 

Burk shook his head before putting the syringe away. Quickly he gave the blaster wound on the leg one final look before wrapping it up again. Getting to his feet Burk turned around as he heard the door open. 

"How is he?" Garret asked as he stepped into the room. 

"Fine," Burk stated before he slipped past the lieutenant and headed to the bunk room he was now using, knowing that he'd be able to use the computer terminal there without being interrupted. 

* * *

Lord Vader sat in his quarters in the shuttle thinking about what, exactly, he would say to the Emperor in order to persuade the man to let him train Luke. Vader didn't doubt that the Emperor would let him train the young man. Luke had amazing potential and quite a bit of primal rage which made it almost criminal to waste his talent, but it would be disrespectful not to present an adequate argument. 

Darth Vader was well aware that if he trained the boy, Luke would become his heir, and any heir of his would one day sit on the throne. Vader smiled again beneath his mask. Oh yes, one day he, Lord Vader would be the Emperor. Despite what Tarkin or any of the other Grand Moffs or Grand Admirals might think. The Emperor Palpatine had not publicly designated Vader as his heir, but that would come, in time. It would be especially assured if Lord Vader had a loyal Sith-trained son at his side. 

Tarkin. Vader frowned at the memory of that schemer. He was just another Force-blind fool trying to reach for a prize beyond his grasp. How could any of them think that they could have the ability to gain the throne? They didn't have the Force. 

He sighed. It was simple actually, they thought they could because Palpatine had gained the throne for himself without the apparent use of the Force. For all the people knew, Palpatine was as Force-blind as they were. It was a lie, the Sith Master's powers could put Darth Vader's to shame, but Palpatine hid them. 

So, the puny minds of this galaxy plotted and planned, thinking their schemes and their super weapons would bring them the throne. Tarkin's Death Star was just one example. Vader could feel that the officers on the ship had honestly thought that the battle station would bring an end to the Rebellion. It might destroy the Alliance's main base, but it would take more than mere technology to find and root out all the scattered remains of the Rebellion. 

Vader took a deep breath, thinking of the station. He should have felt the death-cry of the Rebel world by now, Tarkin had grudgingly revealed that they were headed to Yavin 4 before he had left. Vader took another breath, forcing his mind clear of all distractions and along the well-worn grooves of meditation. The Dark Force swelled in his mind, answering his call. It would be enjoyable to soak in the feeling of the death-cry. 

He had been too busy during Alderaan's destruction to properly enjoy the sensation. Besides, there had been loyal Imperialists on the planet, and his morals refused to let him glory in their sacrifice. Vader just hoped their sacrifice had been worthwhile. Tarkin's bloody methods made a mockery of the peace and order the Empire could bring, and they drove the weaker minded straight into the Alliance. 

But the destruction of the Rebel base was pure justice. Vader dove deeper into the meditation. He didn't want to miss this. 

* * *

"And then I was going to lap Windy, but he didn't want me to-" Luke laughed, sitting on the edge of his bunk, swinging his feet. Garret sat opposite of him, back against the wall, feet on his own bunk. "So he flew right next to the ground, kicking up this horrible cloud of dust so I couldn't see-" Skywalker had been quite groggy with his voice slurred for the first few hours after he woke up and had dozed off and on, but now he was wide awake and rambling on and on about his life back on the desert planet. In fact, he would not shut up. Garret was actually surprised that he wasn't bored or frustrated with the young man. Most of his stories were either interesting or funny. 

The only thing Garret didn't like was when Luke suddenly fell silent, and then radically changed topic. It didn't take long to figure out that Skywalker was carefully avoiding any mention of his guardians. Or more accurately, any mention of what they had done to him. Garret was a little surprised that Luke had that level of instinctive control despite the drug. 

"But I kept going. I know Beggar's canyon so well, I could fly it with my eyes closed." Luke had closed his eyes and spread out his arms to demonstrate. Garret didn't doubt him. Lord Vader could fly very well, why not his son? "I managed to lap Windy and the next guy. I think I made some sort of record for the course." Luke broke out in a fit of giggles. "And Biggs beat the snot out of Windy for that stunt. Broke his nose. He was mad at me too, saying I could have gotten killed." 

"I guess you're lucky." Garret replied. 

"Yeah, Biggs is great. Best friend in the whole galaxy. Miss 'em. Hey! I bet you could try and get a message to him. His name's Darklighter." Luke's face suddenly fell. "Well, if he's still in the Imperial Navy." Luke's feet stopped swinging. 

"Why wouldn't he be?" Garret asked. 

Luke was clearly hedging around something, but then sighed gustily in defeat. "Ah, Father already knows anyway, after looking around in my head. Biggs was going to quit and join the Rebellion. But," Luke added, trying to explain, "I'm sure, if he's still around, that he changed his mind. It wasn't a real sure thing, you know? And if he knows I'm here, I'm sure he'll stay. We're best friends. He was real upset when I couldn't go to the Academy with him, you know?" Luke shifted position, lying on his stomach. He started chewing on one nail. 

"Yes, you're right. He'll be happy to stay." Garret agreed, privately adding ' _or dead. Damn, a Rebel for a best friend? I'm going to have to try and help straighten Luke out, this is ridiculous._ ' Garret continued out loud, "Why couldn't you go to the Academy?" 

Silence. Luke stared at his fingernails. Then he whispered, "He wouldn't let me." 

Garret reached over the small room and squeezed Luke's shoulder. "You don't have to worry about that." 

Luke sighed, "He used to yell at me, telling me I was worthless. Said my father was worse, and I was tainted. Then he'd give me some chore to do, and..." Luke lapsed into silence and Garret didn't know what to say. 

"Garret? You don't think Vader is, is bad, do you?" Blue eyes, slightly unfocused from the drug looked at Garret's feet. 

Garret was stunned at the question. "No! He's a hero of the Empire. He's won many battles and helped Emperor Palpatine save us all from the chaos of the Old Republic. How can you think that?" 

Luke locked eyes with Garret. "He's Dark inside. When he was looking through my mind, I saw. He's all Dark inside, and something Dark keeps pouring into him." 

"You saw?" Garret almost gasped. So this was why the Imperial Agents that Vader had mind read were emotional wreaks afterward. But Luke didn't seem too upset. Probably because Luke was his son, he must not be affected the same way as the others. 

"Yeah, I saw. Sorta. More like felt it." Luke started touching his fingertips together in rapt fascination. 

"It was his power, Luke. It's what makes him what he is. Your father is a strong man that keeps us all safe from the Rebellion and other criminals. I've never met anyone else with his power, he's quite special, and I'm very proud to work for him." 

Luke looked very thoughtful for a long moment, and then broke into a fit of giggles. Garret just sighed. Luke had gotten serious before, but then the drug had intruded again and the man would be reduced to laughter. Drezaline did that to just about everyone. Skywalker was really laughing now. Garret sighed again, and decided to take the bait. 

"What's so funny?" 

"Never met anyone else? What about me?" Luke kept laughing, face buried into his pillow. He suddenly sat up, holding the pillow in his lap, still chuckling. "I don't know how to use it yet, but Lord Vader's going to ask the Emperor if he can train me." Luke let out another laugh as he flopped backwards onto his bunk, hard. "I," he announced proudly, "am going to be a Sith Lord, like my father." 

Garret just sat there, stunned. ' _Of course._ ' his mind whispered. It made sense. 

"Hey? Do we get any food in here? I'm starving." 

"Uh, sure. I'll buzz someone." Garret reached for his comlink 

Luke wiggled on his back. "And my bandages itch. I can't feel the pain anymore, but they itch." 

Garret almost lunged forward, scrambling over to Skywalker, who flinched. "Come on Luke, roll over." Garret was cursing himself in his head. ' _Damn, damn, damn, Garret. You know his pain tolerance is high. With the Drezaline, he probably couldn't feel it if you stabbed him. If he's hurt himself, you're in for it._ ' 

Garret carefully pulled up the shirt Skywalker was wearing and checked the bandages. They didn't look too bad, but as Garret watched, red blotches began to form. 

"Damn!" 

"What?" Skywalker asked, trying to twist around. 

"Hold still, you've broken your cuts open again. Let me call the doctor." 

Skywalker, for a wonder, obediently settled on his stomach on his bunk and was still. 

* * *

Lord Vader stretched his senses out, the Dark cloud of his being waiting for the death-cry of the Rebels. Patiently, he waited, idly letting his mind wander over the points he would use to defend his request to train the boy. His boy, his son. 

There. A flicker of death in battle, another, and yet more. Quite distant, it was impossible to gauge the direction the battle was going. The Rebels must have taken to the skies to defend themselves rather than wait passively on the ground for their destruction. It was expected. 

A pause, and then the red ball of agonizing death began to spread outward, across the galaxy. The ripple of pain and death sped outward through the Force, blending from individual death cries to one tidal wave. By the time the wave hit Vader, it was a mass of singular pain, one cry of many voices. 

Vader let it take him, flow over him, pour into his senses. He drank it like fine wine, savoring the sweetness. In his chamber, Vader shifted as the wave passed. It had been good, but something was not quite perfect. He reached around with his Force-sense, trying to feel a clue for his unease. 

The faint echo of the wave gave no clues, but Lord Vader did sense something else that began to make his blood boil. 

His doctor was in the lab, stunned amazement radiating from every pore in his body. Only one secret on this ship could produce that reaction. 

Darth Vader opened his eyes, glancing at his computer. Yes, the alarm had been triggered, telling him that the doctor had opened his medical records. A few buttons punched, and Vader verified that the doctor had accessed the records of his DNA. 

Vader toggled the switch that lowered his breathing mask and helmet into place. The mechanical arm dropped them down and seals automatically triggered, barricading him from the very air outside. He stood, walked towards the door, his mind already making out the requisition slip for a replacement for his medical personnel. 

* * *

Burk's eyes were plastered to the screen. He felt stunned. Little chills chased themselves up and down his spine. Burk's thoughts whispered in his mind, ' _I found out, I did. I always knew this posting would let me in on the big secrets._ ' Burk squashed the idea that he wasn't supposed to be doing this. After all, he was the doctor, and he should know about his patients. 

He heard someone walking down the hallway, and his breath caught in his throat. He quickly cleared the screen. 

His comlink chirped. "Doc, you there? Can you come to Skywalker's cabin?" 

Burk forced his hammering heart to stop. "Uh, sure. Why?" 

"He's broken those cuts on his back open again and is bleeding pretty badly. Bring another change of dressing." 

Burk grabbed the bandaging kit as he needled Garret. "What, you not watching him?" 

Garret snapped back as Burk headed out the door, "He just did it. You know his pain tolerance is high, and with the drug, he can't feel what he's doing to himself. The Drezaline's made Luke numb. I stopped him as soon as I could." 

Burk walked down the short hallway, eyes sliding over the towering shadow in the corner. 

* * *

Darth Vader watched the doctor walk past him, deep in thought. He probed the man's mind as he fuzzed the man's senses from seeing him. The doctor was not a Rebel plant or a spy, but what he had done had still labeled him a traitor in Vader's eyes. He should kill him, and kill him now, but practical concerns stopped him. Luke needed the doctor's knowledge for a little while longer. 

Vader turned into the ship's small lab. He cleared the computer memory, tossed the blood sample into the recycler, and began to wait. He watched through the Force as the doctor looked at Luke's wounds. Vader mentally snarled as blood ran over Luke's sides, staining the sheets. The doctor wiped them clean and then began to stitch them closed while he complained that they were significantly deeper than he had originally thought. That done, the doctor sprayed the cuts down with antibiotics and wrapped Luke's back again. Once finished, the doctor headed back to the lab. 

* * *

Burk walked back towards his lab, mind deep in thought about what he had just seen. Skywalker, Lord Vader's son, had obviously been severely mistreated in his previous location. It was disgusting, but it also made him wonder what exactly the young man had been doing there. 

As he came to the doors of the part-time lab, part-time bunk room, Burk glanced up and down the hall. He suddenly felt nervous. Maybe he should erase all trace of what he had learned. Couldn't be too careful with important secrets. The doors swished open, and he took a step into the room. 

Lord Vader was standing in the small space, monolithic form death still. 

"My Lord-" Burk said, startled. 

An invisible hand shoved him towards the silent man, sending the doctor stumbling forward. Black gauntlet hands caught him, and one hand reached up clamping over his mouth. At first, Burk had been too startled to be afraid, but now he was terrified. 

The hiss of the respirator was loud as the doors swished shut, and Burk felt that the doors were swinging shut on his continued existence. He tried to voice his apologies, to beg, but the black gloved hand on his mouth just forced his head to tilt back, and the doctor's eyes met the black mask. Burk felt skeletal fingers begin to pry through his mind, clawing at his brain. The pain was incredible, white flashes popped behind his eyeballs, phantom knives stabbed at his temples and at his spine. 

Burk realized he was screaming, the sound muffled in the ebony clamp on his face. This wasn't the gentle mind probe Vader had used on his son, this was the brutal assault of a Sith Lord. If only he hadn't found out that Luke was Lord Vader's son, if only he hadn't found out that- 

Burk suddenly realized through the incredible pain that he could no longer remember what exactly he had done to deserve this, Vader had torn it from his mind. It had something to do with Luke Skywalker, he knew that. Something about- a terrible pain tore through his temples, warning him to not even think in that direction. 

Burk tried to tell Lord Vader to stop, tried to beg the man to please stop. He didn't remember anymore, and he didn't want to know. But his mouth wouldn't obey, he felt unable to form the words. The doctor tried to push Vader away, but his arms wouldn't obey. They spasmed, shaking and flopping, and he couldn't get his legs to stay under him, Lord Vader was now holding him up. 

The room began to swirl then, and Burk's mind began to lose its hold on what was happening. And then everything went black, mercifully black. 

The mental rape complete, Vader dropped the boneless body on the floor, stepped over it, and was gone. 

As Vader returned to his quarters, he thought about what he had just done. He had saved the doctor's life, at least temporarily, for Luke. He hadn't gone through that much trouble for anyone else in a long time. Darth Vader supposed that looking out for the young man was one of the duties that he had as a father. 

* * *

Weng yawned as he exited the dining hall and stepped into the corridor beyond. Looking down the corridor he could see the door to Skywalker and Garret's room. Although he was curious as to who the boy was, he knew better than to investigate other peoples' business. Especially Lord Vader's. He shivered at the thought of purposefully disobeying his lord's orders or doing something he knew he shouldn't. He hadn't served as the Dark Lord's pilot for five years for nothing. 

Even before he had been transferred to this shuttle he had known that to cross the Vader was to die. Darth Vader had a well deserved reputation. Indeed, he doubted that there was anyone in the galaxy, save for a few savage tribes who had no idea what was going on off their planet, that hadn't at least heard the Dark Lord's name before. 

And yet for all of that he wasn't predictable. On more than one occasion Weng had been utterly stumped by what Vader had said or done. Like five years ago, just after he had been placed as the main pilot on board this shuttle, it had been Vader who had talked before the Senate about getting funding to go towards setting up a school system throughout the Empire. He knew that many people had been shocked when Vader had done that, but he had also learned that that was why Vader had done it. 

By going up to speak in front of the Senate he had shocked everyone into paying attention and listening to him. He had also worded his speech in such a way that it would make the Senators look foolish and uncaring if they hadn't agreed to put their weight behind the Dark Lord's plan. And it had worked. The plan had passed and was now being put into action. It would still be several years before it was well under way, especially with the war going on, but Vader had done it. 

His admiration of the Sith Lord had grown after that. And he had learned a valuable lesson that day: Never underestimate or believe you could predict Darth Vader. He had seen other men who had made those mistakes end up being killed by Darth Vader because they had been wrong in their judgment of him. 

On one such occasion he had learned that Vader wasn't the cold blooded murderer lots of people labeled him to be. The man, an Admiral of one of the many Star Destroyers, had thought that he could gain the Dark Lord's favor by bringing down an important Rebel cell. It would have gained him favor, if only he hadn't destroyed an entire city of innocent people to achieve his goal. Some people had condemned Vader's murder of the Admiral, silently of course, but Weng had agreed with it. They were fighting the Rebels and their so-called Alliance for the restoration of the Republic, not the innocent citizens of the Empire. 

It was people like that Admiral that caused the Rebellion to grow ever bigger and to expand to new planets. After all, the relatives and friends of those murdered would get the wrong impression of the Empire and, with a nudge from the Rebels, they would end up picking up arms against their government. What they weren't considering was that, in the process of taking their misguided revenge, they were only killing more innocent people and causing a destructive war. 

Weng sighed and walked down the corridor towards his cabin. He had just ended his piloting shift, had taken a quick meal, and was now ready to simply flop down on his bunk and catch some shut eye. He did his part and he knew that sooner or later the war would be over. No matter how hard the Rebels tried, they were no match for the majesty of the Imperial Navy. 

He smiled at that, he had never been so proud of being with something as he was proud of being in the Imperial fleet. Not to mention getting the honor of being Lord Vader's personal pilot. The only higher position he could think of was being a direct pilot of the Emperor's shuttle. But then he wasn't sure that he would want to be responsible for Palpatine's shuttle. If one thing went wrong... 

The doors to his cabin opened as he approached. Entering the room, he yawned again before he felt the blood in his veins freeze as he saw a body crumpled up at the foot of one of the bunks. 

"Burk?" he asked as he rushed up to the body. "Are you all right?" 

Carefully turning the doctor's body over, Weng gasped as he saw the pained expression on the unconscious face. Whatever had happened it had been painful, so much so that Burk had lost consciousness. 

"Hang on," he whispered as Burk moaned. 

Weng got to his feet and quickly rushed out of the room. He made his way down the corridor, back to the dining room. 

"Harrow, come quickly," he said as he saw his co-pilot sitting at the table where he had left him just minutes earlier. 

Harrow, hearing the urgency in his friend's voice, quickly abandoned his meal and got up. "What's wrong?" he asked as he followed Weng back to their bunk room. 

"I'm not sure, but I found Burk on the floor," Weng replied. "I hope it's not too serious as he's the only doctor we have." 

Harrow winced at this. From what Kin had told him this Skywalker kid that was on the shuttle needed Burk to look after him. If something happened to the doctor now... Lord Vader wouldn't be pleased. As the door opened he frowned as he saw Burk's body on the floor. 

"Let's get him on a bunk before he wakes up," Weng suggested. 

Harrow nodded and picked up the doctor's legs while Weng took his arms. Together they quickly lifted him onto one of the bunks. Burk moaned as he was moved but remained quiet otherwise, showing no signs of waking up. 

"Now what?" Weng asked. 

"Not sure," Harrow replied. "I'm going to get Garret though, he'll probably know what to do." 

"Okay," Weng said as he sat down on the other bunk. "I'll keep an eye on him." 

Harrow left the room, his mind racing as he walked towards the bunk room Garret was sharing with Skywalker. He couldn't figure out what had happened to Burk. There were no visible injuries and yet he had clearly suffered some terrible pain. Approaching the door to where Garret was, another idea came to Harrow. Perhaps Vader wouldn't be so mad after all... perhaps he was responsible for whatever was wrong with Burk. 

He didn't know why Vader would harm Burk, or why he was even alive if it had been Vader as the Dark Lord was known to kill anyone who failed him, but he did know that Burk was too curious for his own good. He had often told the doctor to stop poking his nose in things that didn't concern him, but he had never listened. Perhaps this time he had gone too far. But then why wasn't he dead? 

As the doors to the bunk room opened Harrow suddenly knew why. He could see Skywalker lying on his stomach without a shirt on, his back completely bandaged. 

"What do you want?" Garret asked looking up. 

"Something's wrong with Burk," Harrow replied as he turned his eyes to Garret. "Something bad." 

"Okay," Garret said as he got to his feet. 

Looking briefly at Luke who nodded his head, he followed the pilot out of the room. 

* * *

Vader meditated, trying to find the reason for his unease. Ever since earlier in the day he had been uneasy. He wasn't sure why, but he knew that something was wrong. Reaching out with the Force he tried to find an answer to what his instincts were trying to tell him. But every time he got close the answer seemed to dissipate into thin air. On the few times he had been able to grasp for it, it had slipped through his fingers like a wet bar of soap. 

Finally he gave up. It was obvious that the Force wasn't ready to give him the answer yet. However when the time was right he would learn what it was that he needed to know. Until then he would simply keep an eye out for any possible danger, if that was what happened to be bothering him. 

It had occurred to him, on the other hand, that perhaps this feeling wasn't so much something related with the Empire or danger, but to Luke. What he had done earlier for his son was also on his mind. It had been a long time since he had felt any sort of protective feelings for anyone. Indeed the last time he had felt the need to protect someone was when Amidala had still been with him. 

Violently, Vader slammed the lid down on any thoughts of his former wife. But the point still remained. The only person he cared about since her death and Luke's rather dramatic appearance was more than capable of taking care of himself. Indeed, in the past, it had been this other person who had protected and saved him instead of the other way around. 

He raised his head and quickly swept the shuttle with the Force. Sensing that Luke was alone he got to his feet. There was something he needed to talk to the boy about, something important. Leaving his room he quickly walked to the room Luke was in and entered. 

"Lay still," Vader ordered as he saw Luke move to rise at his entrance. 

Vader moved to stand next to the bunk and then, after a moment's hesitation, sat down on the edge of it. Luke's eyes widened at this but he remained silent, feeling joy tinkle through him, before it vanished. 

"What's wrong with Burk?" Luke asked softly, somehow knowing that his father knew the answer to his question. 

"He is suffering the after effects of mind rape and memory wipe," Vader stated bluntly, watching his son closely at this. 

"Mind rape? Memory wipe?" Luke whispered quietly, his eyes growing big as he realized what his father meant. "You...?" 

"Yes," Vader confirmed, catching the horror and disgust that flickered across his son's face. 

"Why?" Luke finally questioned after a short, uneasy, silence. Rolling so that he lay on his side, he searched his father's form with inquiring eyes, looking for answers. Looking to see what kind of man had sired him. 

"He knew about our relationship," Vader said and continued as he saw that pain flash across his boy's face. "It's not that I don't want anyone to know who you are, in time they will and a simple name change will make it obvious to everyone, but at this point in time it would be dangerous. You have no idea how to use your Force abilities and I have more than one enemy who would do anything to strike at me, including having you assassinated." 

Luke's eyes grew even wider. He swallowed at the thought that people would kill him to hurt his father. What kind of world did his father live in to have people who hated him so? Hearing Luke's thoughts Vader shook his head. His son was so naïve; he had never tasted power before, nor knew how people reacted to it. But he would soon learn, out of necessity if nothing else. 

"Politics and power is a totally different world from what you're used to," Vader explained, seeing Luke's eyes flicker as the boy realized his thoughts had been read. "When we reach the capital you'll have to adjust to a completely different environment from what you're used to." 

Luke nodded his head at this, not sure how to react. However, as long as he was with his father, he didn't think it could be too bad. It definitely couldn't be worse than Tatooine. For once Vader wasn't angry with the reference to how bad Tatooine had been, he was too busy trying to figure out what exactly he had felt at Luke's thought about him. His search was interrupted as the door opened. 

"I'm sorry, my Lord," Garret apologized as he saw that Vader was in the room. Quickly he took a step back to leave father and son alone. 

"No," Vader said as he got to his feet and motioned his lieutenant in. "As soon as we land I want you to take Luke to the medical center in the Palace. Have him placed in a bacta tank, one with pure bacta." 

Garret nodded his head at this. The bacta normally used to treat patients was watered down to lower the price as pure bacta was expensive and the only result of watering it down was that the patient needed to stay in it longer. The Palace medical center did, however, always have a few tanks of pure bacta standing by to treat any of the more important people if something happened. It was too bad that there hadn't been time on the Death Star to have Skywalker put into a bacta tank, it would have healed his wounds in a matter of hours. But then Tarkin might have become suspicious. 

"And then get him some clean clothes," Vader continued as he looked at Luke. "The Emperor will probably want to see you sometime during the day we arrive." 

Luke nodded his head at this as he felt butterflies in his stomach. The Emperor! In two weeks he was going from seeing and being in the company of poor people, to Darth Vader, and finally to the Emperor. Vader smiled behind his mask at this. 

"As you wish, my Lord," Garret replied, a little stunned with the last part. 

However, some part of his brain whispered at him that this shouldn't be a surprise. Of course Vader's son, especially one who was suddenly found, would be seeing the Emperor. It was an honor he had not yet had, although he hoped that some day he would. He couldn't complain, though, being trusted as much as he already was by Vader. Indeed he knew and was trusted with a secret that had just led Burk to all the pain and misery he was now feeling. Garret was sure that that was why the doctor was in his current predicament. 

If he ever got the chance to meet the Emperor personally, he would definitely leap at the chance. But he was more than content where he was now. Reading his lieutenant's thoughts, Vader quietly nodded his head as he left the room. The man was definitely loyal. He quietly stored away what he had just learned; perhaps he could use it in the future as a reward. 

* * *

"Get ready," Weng said as he reached forward and took hold of the hyperspace levers as the chrono started its final count-down for exit out of hyperspace. 

Beside Weng, Harrow quickly checked the rest of the controls before nodding his head. Just as the chrono finished its count-down, Weng pulled back the levers and the shuttle instantly jumped out of hyperspace. 

"Well here we are again," Harrow stated as he looked at the planet before him. 

No matter how many times he was in space around Coruscant, he was always amazed at its peculiar beauty. Being the only planet in the galaxy to be practically totally covered with buildings of one sort or another, it emitted a strange kind of silvery glow which was most likely the sun's light being reflected off of the durasteel of the structures. It had the effect of making the planet seem like a silvery jewel lying on a velvety-black cushion for all to see and admire. 

Yet for all its beauty it was also deadly. Or at least its underground and political arenas were. No one knew for sure exactly what kind of creatures prowled about the cellars of the miles high buildings. Most people who went down too far were never seen nor heard from again. However the Imperial Palace with its court, and political arenas could be just as dangerous. Politicians and delegates had to watch themselves for rivals who would try to discredit them in the Empire's capital to gain the favor of the galactic ruler. 

"Let's land this shuttle and get our leave," Weng said, pulling Harrow from his thoughts. 

"Indeed," Harrow agreed. "I promised my kids I'd get them something." 

* * *

As he strode down the ramp, his black cape billowing out behind him, Vader quickly scanned the people on the landing platform. There were the usual guards and stormtroopers but there was, however, also one of the Emperor's messengers. Feeling his heart start to beat faster as his previous unease came back to him, Vader moved straight for the messenger. 

"My Lord," the messenger gave a short bow. "I carry word from the Emperor." 

"Indeed," Vader replied as he saw Garret and Luke appear at the top of the ramp. 

"He wishes to see you right away in his personal chambers," the messenger stated. 

Vader nodded his head at this, slightly puzzled, but then dismissed the messenger with a wave of his gloved hand. Turning he watched as Garret and Luke approached him. His son's eyes were wide with amazement and wonder as he scanned the skyline, taking in as much as he could. Luke quickly turned his attention to his father however as he realized that Vader was regarding at him. 

"You know what to do," Vader said as he looked at Garret who nodded at him and moved away with Luke. 

Vader watched them go before motioning for the stormtrooper commander to come to him. 

"My Lord," the man said. 

"My shuttle doctor, kill him, but do it out of sight from prying eyes," Vader ordered. 

"As you wish," the commander replied before he moved off. 

Vader shook his head as he watched him go. He would have finished the man off himself, but he didn't have time. Seeing as Palpatine wanted to see him right away, and in his personal chambers, along with the sense of unease he had been feeling, told him he had better not waste any time. 

He turned around and entered the Palace, heading towards Palpatine's personal chambers. His booted feet rang against the hard floor of the massive corridors as he went. As customary, six stormtroopers fell in behind him. He could have taken the back way, up hidden passageways to circumnavigate the crowds, but he felt like getting a feel for the political scene. 

As Lord Vader walked he saw the ornately dressed men and women in their lavish outfits from all over the Empire lining the walls, clustered into little groups, whispering gossip. They seemed pensive; their sharp eyes kept glancing at him and looking away, as if they had not expected to see him, ever again. 

Before he could fully explore the meaning of the stares, the small group turned the last corner before the entrance to the Emperor's personal quarters. A few of the higher courtiers were idly chatting in the hallway, seemingly a group of close friends enjoyably passing an afternoon in pleasant conversation. Only Vader's Force sense revealed that they hated each other almost to the point of madness. Their separate factions spent their days parrying each other, trying to outsmart each other in the continual contest for power. 

Lord Vader silently sighed, thinking of his son. His boy had so much to learn, and if Vader wasn't careful, the young man would get eaten alive. 

One of the courtiers turned to Lord Vader, and with an entirely fake smile, began to speak "Lord Vader, I was wondering your opinion on-" 

Darth Vader put up a hand, interrupting, "I have been summoned, perhaps we can speak later." These men were powerful enough that it was worth it to the Dark Lord to at least be pleasant, even if he found their continual scheming distasteful. 

"Of course. Later then, my Lord." The man smiled his thin smile, giving Lord Vader a small bow. He knew that Lord Vader didn't really want to talk to him, that the Dark One didn't really like talking to anyone at court. But the man also knew that the Sith Lord was not stupid enough to ignore Palace politics. He would try again later, and with any luck, he could get the Dark Lord alone, without his companions there to fight over the man's attention. 

Darth Vader swept past, his cape billowing in the still air. He came to the massive wooden doors of the Emperor's chambers, six of the red clad Imperial Guard standing at the door. The white armored stormtroopers stopped and snapped to attention, while Darth Vader continued on. One of the Imperial Guard pushed open one of the doors, and Lord Vader continued on in alone. 

The click of his booted heels was muffled on the richly woven rugs, the light from the chandeliers shown off his polished helmet, and the hiss of his respirator was muffled in the hanging tapestries as he walked through the many rooms. The wealth of hundreds of worlds decorated the personal chambers of the Emperor, speaking their mute testimony of the wealth and influence of the small man curled up in the huge chair overlooking massive windows showing the towering skyline of the city. 

Darth Vader knelt, waiting. The Emperor raised a hand, dismissing the invisible guards. 

"Lord Vader, I hope whatever brought you from the Death Star in a such a rush was worth it." The wizened man tugged at his rich black cloak as his withered voice carried through the room. "It certainly cost me dearly." 

"My Emperor?" Darth Vader was a little confused, trying to think what would make his master say such a thing. 

The old man sighed. "Do you not feel it?" 

Darth Vader paused. "I have sensed a- wrongness- in my meditations," he said slowly, "but I have been concerned with more immediate issues lately." 

"You left the Death Star, which I ordered you to assist Tarkin in the running of, with nothing but a high-grade encrypted message stating you were returning here as fast as you could. You have no idea how close I came to sending out a wide band hail to locate you." The aged man shifted on his seat, "considering what happened, I have half the mind to label you a traitor for abandoning your post." 

Darth Vader froze momentarily. The Emperor was not serious in his threat, Vader could easily tell that, but the man was intensely upset with him for leaving. "I am afraid I am at a disadvantage, my Master. I don't know what has happened." Vader's mind was racing. Surely Tarkin had not seized control of the station and had declared independence from the Empire, or something else equally embarrassing. Had he? 

"The Death Star is gone, Lord Vader. The Rebels blew it up." The Emperor was quite serious, but his words dripped with the irony of such insignificant pests managing to score such a blow against the mighty Empire. Vader just remained where he was, sifting this information for its ramifications. 

The Emperor sighed. "I had not told anyone of your returning. When the report was confirmed that the station was destroyed, half the court thought you and Tarkin both were dead. There were over a dozen assassinations in the first hour of people trying to gain a higher place. I had to announce your continued existence just to stop the bloodbath." The Emperor paused, more amused at the folly of the courtiers than upset. "So, what did bring you back? I hope it was worth it, as Tarkin proved himself unworthy to command such a responsibility." 

Vader marshaled his thoughts. The Emperor was upset that he had left, but was withholding punishment until he learned of Vader's reasoning. The Sith Lord knew that the Emperor would be very upset with him if the reason was inadequate, since the Death Star might have been saved if he had remained on the station. 

"My Master, my wife withheld information from me." Vader paused as the Emperor's eyes widened. The Emperor was more than able to read Darth Vader's mind, and could have picked the secret straight from his brain when he entered the room, but he rarely bothered, assured of Vader's loyalty. Right now, the Emperor was just shocked that Vader was even bringing up the issue of his late wife. 

"Oh?" The ancient voice crackled with age. 

"Yes, my Master. It appears that I have a son." 

The Emperor paused, letting the information soak in. "Are you sure?" 

"Yes, my Master. I had medical tests run. He is mine. He is also quite strong in the Force." 

The Emperor's eyes wandered over the cityscape outside the massive window. "Would he be suitable?" 

"He has a lot of anger." Vader tried to put as much persuasion into his voice as he dared, without appearing too eager. 

"Where is he?" Curiosity began to tug at the Emperor's thoughts. 

"In the Palace, in the medical center under the care of one of my officers." Vader replied. 

The Emperor waved a hand. "Sit, Lord Vader, tell me more." 

The dark form rose, towering over the sitting Emperor until it glided over to an adjacent chair and settled down.


	4. Chunk 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See notes in chapter 1.

Luke Skywalker twisted his back to one side, then the other. He grinned at Garret who was standing in the corner of the medical suite. "This is great, I can't even feel any tightness." The young man grimaced, "But I wish I could get rid of the taste in my mouth. Ugh!" 

"Bacta always does that." The Lieutenant grinned. "You better get dressed, Lord Vader wants me to bring you to the Imperial throne room in half an hour." 

Skywalker walked to the bed, pealing his white medical shirt and grabbing at the clothing laid out on the bed. Luke quickly pulled the dark blue silk shirt over head, still self-conscious about the vivid scares running over his back. He then slid into the black pants and boots. Skywalker tucked in his shirttails and Garret reached over to straighten his collar. Garret turned back to the bed and picked up the black cape with its blue lining and then fastened it around Luke's neck with a jeweled pin. 

"There you go." Garret said as Luke turned to the mirror. "Sorry I couldn't come up with anything better, but I only had an hour- we'll get you some nicer clothes in the next few days." 

Skywalker smothered a small laugh. "Garret, I've never even worn anything but farmer's white before today. This is fine." Then Skywalker gave a wicked grin. "Except for the time I was a stormtrooper. Or the time I was a tech, or," 

"Come on, Skywalker. Let's go." Garret said, rolling his eyes. 

* * *

As the two men walked through the corridors of the Imperial Palace, Luke Skywalker quickly lost his good humor. His nervousness grew as he noticed the unfriendly eyes of the people they passed in the hall. Everyone they passed was dressed in lavish outfits that were coated in jewels. Their eyes measured him, and dismissed what they saw. He couldn't be worth their time, they had never seen him before and he obviously didn't have much wealth. 

They walked further, and Luke noticed that the stormtrooper guards were everywhere. The white armored men stiff at attention while they watched the bejeweled crowds. Luke cautiously looked around, trying to figure out what they were guarding against, and couldn't figure it out. 

They rounded the last corner, and Garret slowed. To one side was a long informal line of petitioners to the throne. Lavishly dressed people of various races were standing off to one side, quietly whispering among themselves. The lieutenant's eyes scanned the room, and then he headed towards the crimson robed guards along the far wall. 

The uniformed lieutenant nodded at the guard and said "Luke Skywalker" as he motioned in Luke's direction. 

The head guard nodded back, and gestured to the side. Garret caught Luke's eyes, and they moved off to one side of the room. 

"Now, we wait," Garret explained. "Just be patient, and remember what I told you on the shuttle." After he had learned that his lord intended for Skywalker to meet the Emperor, he had given the young man a quick lesson in what was expected. Garret had never met the Emperor, but all officers were taught etiquette at the Academy. 

Luke nodded, then looked at the various people waiting in the line. "Why so many non-humans?" He asked. He had thought that the Empire had fairly strict policies against non-humans and was surprised to see so many of them waiting to see the Emperor. 

"When the Senate was dissolved, many of the non-human races began to petition the Emperor for ' _approved_ ' status on their record of loyalty to the Empire." 

"Oh." Skywalker looked over and saw four approaching Imperial Guard. "Here they come." 

"Good luck." 

* * *

Luke walked through the wide doors as two of the Imperial Guard opened them. Once through, the doors were closed behind him, clanging shut. The two remaining guards flanked him as he walked forward, their crimson robes fluttering in the still air. Skywalker looked around, noticing the many guards standing on the edges of the huge room. 

The throne room was furnished in black, its vast space seeming huge even with the almost gloomy interior. A huge window covered one wall behind the raised dais for the throne. The window overlooked the city that was Coruscant, and the setting sun was turning the city from gray into burning reds, oranges, yellows and purples that reflected off the durasteel and glass and streamed through the room. Skywalker slowed as he soaked it all in. Awed, he noticed the colors, the shadows, and the absolute stillness of the huge room. It was very quiet, and Skywalker dared a glance at the throne. 

His father stood there, black monolith cutting into the sky, and a huge chair next to him. The chair was turned away from the room, its occupant hidden. Luke swallowed, nervous. He didn't know what the Emperor had been told about him. He doubted that his father would hold anything back, and that thought began to make him very uncomfortable that a stranger, even if he was the Emperor, probably knew about his life back on Tatooine. Luke resolutely pushed the thought away, and kept walking to what he figured was the appropriate location and stopped. 

He bowed his head, and began to wait. He thought about the Emperor, who was sitting up there, ignoring him. At first, he was a little angry that the man was being rude, but he quickly squashed that thought. The man up there controlled most of the galaxy, he could talk to whoever he wanted, whenever he wanted. Luke continued to wait, the guards at his sides stone still and silent. 

It didn't take long before Luke wanted to fidget. Instead, he tried to see if he could hear his father's respirator. If he tried, he could. The quiet room carried sound amazingly well. Then, just to pass the time, Luke tried seeing if he could locate the hidden guards around the throne room. He knew only some of the guards would be in plain sight, and that there were bound to be others. He strained his senses, rotating his eyes as far as he could without turning his head and concentrating on the faintest whispers of sound, and thought he could make out at least five, no six, people hidden in the shadows. 

The faintest whisper of sound, and Luke glanced up, and then hurriedly looked down. The throne was turning, rotating to face the room. Luke had caught the barest glimpse of a figure draped in a huge black robe before he had quickly looked down. Garret had told him not to look at the Emperor, it was considered disrespectful. 

"So." An aged, hoarse whisper floated through the room. "This is the boy. Quite a lot of trouble you've gone through for a farmer, Lord Vader." Luke clenched his jaw, holding his tongue. He had hated farming and wanted to snap a retort, but Garret had been absolutely adamant that he should not speak unless asked a question. A dry, rasping chuckle skittered around the room. "What? Didn't you like trying to squeeze water from the air? Hum?" The Emperor paused, watching the young Skywalker. 

"Lord Vader told me how well you have been treated, young Skywalker." Luke's eyes narrowed as he stared at the floor. He felt the faintest brush of shame, but quickly shoved it out with his anger. The Emperor continued, rasping voice almost purring. "I should ask to see your back, I would guess it is quite beautiful. Hum?" Luke swallowed, fighting to control his emotions. He couldn't believe the Emperor was talking about that- he suddenly wanted to run, or to deny everything, or even yell and scream at the Emperor. He didn't dare do anything, so he stood still, his mind raging with conflicting emotions. "Does it," the crackling voice almost caressed the words, "does it make you angry to think of Owen Lars and what he did to you, boy?" 

"Yes," Luke said as his mind snarled, plunging into the white hot fury he had felt on the shuttle "it does." Luke barely managed to remain still, only the knowledge of the two towering guards at his side keeping his feet on the floor. 

"Good." The Emperor oozed satisfaction. "Lord Vader, you may train him. I will want to be updated on his progress. Take him out the private way." 

And as Lord Vader swept down the stairs of the dais, the Emperor turned to face the last of the sunset, the fading red light looking like molten blood. 

* * *

The Emperor watched as the darkness claimed his city, the lights of the buildings turning on one by one. He smiled, long and slow, thinking of the surprise his Dark Lord had brought him. ' _A son,_ ' his mind whispered, ' _my Sith Lord has a son. And the rage of the boy. And his use of the Force. Why, he didn't even realize he was using it to find my hidden guards! And, with two of them at my side, I should finally gain full control of this entire galaxy in no time at all._ ' 

The Emperor turned his throne around again, and motioned to the guards to let the petitioners in. He might as well see a few of them tonight. It would keep the rest of them hanging on the chance to see him, instead of taking matters into their own hands. 

* * *

Luke's mind raced as he walked down the hall next to his father and he thought about all that had just happened. Why had the Emperor purposefully brought up his past? Was it to show that he knew about it? Shaking his head he wasn't sure, but he could still feel the anger the Emperor's words had evoked within him. He was sure about one thing though; namely that he didn't like the man. 

"No," Vader said sharply as he turned to his son. "You shouldn't make judgments so fast when you don't know anything." 

"I saw all I wanted to," Luke retorted, angry at having his thoughts read once more. Why couldn't his father stay out of his head for once? 

"What Palpatine did and said in there was a test," Vader explained, watching as his son's anger grew. 

"A test?" Luke inquired. 

"Yes, to see if you were worth training or not. Not everyone has enough potential to be worth the time and effort it takes to train a Sith Lord," Vader stated. 

"He tested my potential by making me angry?" Luke asked as curiosity fought for control within him. Despite what had just happened he still wanted to understand the world his father lived in. 

"Anger is a key element in Sith training," Vader explained. "A Sith Lord gains his powers from the Force through anger and hate." 

"What?" Luke asked as his anger vanished as he tried to wrap his mind around what he had just been told. He shook his head slightly when he couldn't. "But I wasn't angry on the _Falcon_ and I still managed to stop the stun bolt from the training droid Ben had." 

"Indeed," Vader said, remembering the memory he had seen in his son's mind. "However your anger and hate lets you gain more control over the Force and it allows you to do more. Were you aware that you were using the Force earlier?" 

"What?" Luke exclaimed as his head came up, surprise written all over his features. "No. When?" 

"When you were looking for the hidden guards in the throne room," Vader stated. "They didn't make any sound as you assumed they had when you managed to locate them, they are too well trained to do that. You located them using the Force, nothing less. Now think of what you'll be able to do when you're trained and know how to use your anger." 

Luke's eyes twinkled at this. If what his father said was true then he'd be able to do more things then he had ever dreamed of doing. And he'd be able to be in control of what was happening to him instead of being... instead of like what had been on Tatooine. 

"The Emperor also has the Force," Vader said softly and watched as the implications of this sunk into his boy. "That is not to be told to anyone however, not even Ravenell is to know that. Understood?" 

"Yes, Father," Luke replied as he tried to remember if he had been thinking about anything he shouldn't have while waiting for the Emperor to acknowledge his presence. He winced slightly as he realized that he had set himself up by thinking of Tatooine. 

"Indeed," Vader agreed. "Although Palpatine would probably have used that to test you anyway. There is much you don't know about Palpatine and it is better you behave when in his presence. Also, never underestimate him, you will regret it. I promise." 

Luke nodded as he took in his father's advice. Looking at his son before continuing on his way, Vader thought. There was indeed a lot Luke didn't know about Palpatine, or for that matter everyone other than himself, but his boy would learn when the time was right. For Luke to learn Palpatine's true identity would be too much for him right now. As it was Vader could clearly sense that Luke was already being overwhelmed by all that had happened to him recently. But he hid it. 

"Where are we going?" Luke asked after a few minutes of silence as he reached up to readjust the collar of the cape he was wearing. He had never worn a cape before and it felt funny to have something sweeping out behind him. 

"Home," Vader said and smiled at the small, involuntary chills, that ran up Skywalker's back at the word and its implications. "My castle is not far from the Palace here." 

"Ca... castle?" Luke peeped. He hadn't really given any thought to what kind of place his father lived in, but he supposed he should have been able to guess. Still. It gave him a strange sensation to think about the fact that he would be living in a castle from now on. 

"Indeed," Vader said as he headed down another hall, towards where a secret door gave access to an underground turbolift that led to his castle. It was one of the many secret doors and passages that literally crisscrossed the Imperial Palace. 

"Why are we using all the back corridors?" Luke asked as his father stopped next to a beautifully decorated mirror. Looking into it he did a double take as he saw his own reflection. He had been too nervous to really look at himself in the mirror while in the medical bay, but now that he did, Luke smiled. It felt funny to see his blonde hair stand out the way it did against the dark colors of his clothes. Reaching up Luke touched the jeweled pin at his neck. 

"It is too dangerous to have you wandering around the other halls and the members of the court at this point," Vader stated, opening the secret door as he watched Luke regard himself in the mirror. "Politics and power are a deadly game and you need to know what is going on before either the Emperor or myself will allow you to get involved in it." 

Luke nodded his head at this, swallowing as he wondered whether he actually wanted to get involved in the 'game.' Looking for a distraction he examined the door that had appeared out of the wall at his father's touch. Moving forward at Vader's signal he descended a few stairs and got into the small turbolift at the bottom. 

Vader smiled as he closed the door before following Luke. He knew that in time Luke would be more than a little interested in what was going on in the Palace. Although at times Vader disliked all that happened, he was unable not to be drawn into other aspects of it. It was intriguing at times. 

A few minutes later the turbolift stopped and Luke got out. Ascending the stairs behind his father, he stepped out into a beautiful entrance hall. Looking around he saw a few marble pillars lining the walls and a massive set of doors at the end of it. At the other end was a large marble staircase. Before the pillars stood various, exotic plants and doors led to other rooms. 

"Where are we?" Luke asked as he turned to watch Vader close the section of the wall they had come through so that it became invisible. 

"Home," Vader stated and smiled as he saw Luke's mouth drop slightly. "You don't like it?" 

"No! I... I just," Luke began. "Never thought..." 

"My Lord," a voice from the other side of the hallway said. 

"Mark," Vader said as he stepped away from the pillar by which they stood. "Is the room ready?" 

"Yes, my Lord," Mark said as his eyes drifted to Luke. "Skywalker?" 

"Yes," Vader confirmed. "You will obey and serve him as you do me." 

"As you wish, Master," Mark replied, his eyes widening slightly. "Dinner will be ready shortly." 

Vader nodded his head at this, dismissing the servant before starting up the stairs. 

"Who is he?" Luke asked as he followed his father. 

"A servant," Vader stated, frowning at the disgust he felt in his son at this. "You disapprove?" 

"It... it's just that I've always been taught that... that its... improper," Luke chose his words carefully, not wanting to anger his father. Looking at Vader, he saw his father nod his head. Glad that he wasn't going to say anything, he looked around instead. There were tapestries on the walls in the corridor. They had taken a left at the top of the stairs and were now heading for the door at the end of the hall. 

"Your bedroom," Vader said as the door opened. 

Luke stepped inside and was instantly overwhelmed by the sheer size of the room he now found himself in. At one end was a large window that overlooked a huge body of water. Stepping closer to the window, he saw that the water ended on a strip of sand and dunes which was accessed from the castle through a garden. Luke didn't have to be told that the garden probably circled the castle and was larger on the sides where there was no water. 

As he turned around, he saw the huge bed which was covered with silk and satin sheets. Stepping up to it he was delighted to feel the softness of the sheets and the mattress beneath his fingers. Back on Tatooine he'd had an old, hard mattress and the bunks on the shuttle hadn't exactly been soft either. Next to the bed was a small table with a alarm-chrono. There were a few shelves and wooden drawers which were elaborately decorated. On those drawers were art objects from several different cultures. On the wall above the bed was another gorgeous tapestry and there was a desk near the window. 

"You like it?" Vader questioned. 

"Yes!" Luke exclaimed as he whirled around, still slightly giddy with the knowledge that this was his bedroom. Walking to a built in closet he opened the doors only to find it empty. 

"Tomorrow I'll have the tailors come by to get your size and to get you some good clothes," Vader said. "Think about what you want for fabrics, colors, styles, jewels, and anything else." 

"I... I... don't really know anything about it," Luke replied as he shuffled his feet, slightly embarrassed and astounded at the same time. Jewels on his clothes?! "I've only had farmer's clothes. Anything is fine as long as it's not white." 

Vader nodded his head at this as he watched Luke look around his room further. He'd simply have to see to getting some good clothes to start with until the boy knew what he wanted. It was probably wise not to let him chose until he got a hang of the Court and so forth. Luke's earlier fascination with what he was now wearing proved that. 

"There is one more secret that you are not to tell to anyone else," Vader said, instantly getting Luke's full attention. Seeing his son nod, he reached up and turned off his respirator. 

"What are you doing?" Luke asked, slightly alarmed as the rhythmic sound stopped. 

"Showing you what only Palpatine and my servants here know," Vader stated as he pulled his gloves off to reveal strong, healthy hands. Then he reached up and took off the helmet, handing it to Luke who stood rooted to the spot, watching in slightly horrified fascination. Carefully Vader released the clasps that held the mask in place and pulled it free, revealing his face. 

Luke gasped when the mask came free. His mind had been trying to imagine what he would see when the mask gave way. Whether he would see any of his own features there, to see just what he had inherited from his father. But he had also been thinking of what injuries he would see on that face. After all the mask and respirator had to be there for a reason. But... 

_Nothing_. 

There was absolutely nothing wrong with his father as far as he could see. Instead of looking into a scared and injured face, Luke found himself looking into a pair of ice-blue eyes that his were an exact replica of. Vader's head was covered by light brown hair that might have been blonde with enough sunlight. 

"You... there's nothing wrong with you!" Luke gasped, shocked. But even through his shock something nagged at him. There was something about his father's face that he recognized, but not from his own reflection. From somewhere else, but he wasn't sure from where. 

"Indeed. But it was not always so," Vader informed Luke. "When I last dueled Kenobi before the Death Star incident, I slipped and fell into a pit of cooling lava." 

Luke winced visibly at this as he tried to imagine what that had felt like. "How did you survive?" 

"The Force kept me alive until Palpatine got me out of there," Vader explained, something he had never before done as there had been nobody who needed to know. But he knew that it was better to be as honest as he could with Luke from the beginning as it would only hurt their relationship later on if he wasn't. "After that, I did need a respirator and body armor as Palpatine and I went through the slow process of healing me with the Force." 

"With the Force?" Luke repeated softly as he looked down at the ebony helmet he held. "But then why the mask and armor now?" 

"Fear," Vader stated. "With the armor and mask I inspired fear into people and it, along with a name change, gave me no background. People didn't have a clue as to who I was and they tend to fear the unknown." 

"Name change," Luke said. "That's what you mentioned earlier on the Death Star, right?" 

"Yes," Vader confirmed. 

Luke nodded his head at this. He had a thousand questions, but he couldn't ask any of them. Things were all happening too fast and he needed time to slow down and think about it all. The corners of Vader's mouth lifted at this. The boy was practical. 

"I'm going to change and then I'll see you for dinner," Vader said as he took the helmet from his son and left the room. 

As soon as the door closed, Luke lay on the bed, staring at the ceiling, thinking. So much was happening, he needed to process it all. He lay there for quite awhile before he heard a polite knock. Luke turned to see the man named Mark from earlier at the door. "Master?" Mark said, "I've come to show you to dinner." 

"Uh, thanks." Luke got up and walked towards him. Luke felt funny about someone calling him ' _master_ ,' but he figured there was no use fighting it. 

"Sir, let me help you with your cape." Luke stopped, and the servant came up and removed the cape and jeweled pin. He draped the fabric over a chair on his way out, and Luke followed. 

After several turns down ornately decorated and tapestry cloaked corridors, they walked down a wide stairwell, and then they came to a large dining hall with a huge table. Mark walked right by it, turning into a room off to one side. Luke followed the servant into the room, which was considerably smaller than the hall behind but still quite large. An ornately carved wooden table graced the center of the room. Two matching chairs were set at the table, one of which a well-muscled man with light brown hair sat at, drinking wine from a crystal goblet. Luke started, realizing that it was his father sitting in the chair. He hadn't recognized him without the black armor and mask, the sight of his bare face was still a little bit of a shock. Lord Vader was wearing a loose yet form fitting shirt and slacks in a muddy red with soft black leather boots. 

There were several other men lined up behind him and behind the empty chair. They were wearing simple uniforms in black and the same muddy red color. Luke supposed it was the house uniform, 'livery' he believed it was called. 

Luke walked up to the other chair, and Mark held it while Luke sat, then scooted it in for him. Luke looked at his father who was staring at the far wall, deep in thought. Luke wanted to be able recognize him again so he studied his father's profile as one of the servants came forward and poured wine in his glass. He did look different without the mask, less sinister, if more dignified and commanding. 

Luke had been thinking while waiting in his room, and he was really beginning to resent everything that had been taken from him. He had grown up in poverty, working long hours when he was supposed to be here. Luke dropped his eyes, and picked up the glass he had been given, giving it a small sip as he looked around. 

More rich tapestries lined the walls, alternating with stone sculptures. A graceful crystal chandelier hung overhead, making the tableware glisten. Luke looked down at his place setting and grimaced. There was a frightening array of utensils and plates. A large, flat white plate was centered in front of him that appeared to be delicately hand-painted with bright enamels and gold. The utensils on each side of the plate were silver and gold and had inlaid crystals (probably gems) in the handles. He even had three glasses of cut crystal with gold trim. What was he to do with all of these? 

"Start on the outside, and work your way in." The voice was a deep baritone, rich and full of inflection. Luke looked up, to see his father still looking at the wall. 

Luke sighed a little, but then risked a reply. "I wish you weren't in my head all the time." 

The man- his father- glanced at him, and a small smile tugged at his mouth. "I'm not, not all the time. You project, through the Force. You are unbelievably easy to read, like an open datacard." He paused. Luke stared at his plate. "It's because of your strength, and the fact that you are untrained." Another pause, and Vader was staring at his glass. "Kenobi must have been shielding you for years. But why he put up with-" The Sith Lord stopped, and Luke could see the hatred in his eyes, even if they were looking at the wine. Luke suddenly realized that the muddy red of his father's clothes was the color of dried blood, and that he could look sinister without his armor and mask. 

Luke looked down at his plate, angry and ashamed. Couldn't they talk about something else? Just for dinner? 

Vader took another drink of his wine. Luke lifted his head and squared his shoulders, preparing to ask the questions he had thought of while waiting in his room. 

"What do you want me to call you?" Vader turned, looking at him. "I mean, what do I call you in front of people? And who knows about-" Luke stopped, waiting for an answer. 

Vader turned to a servant, and motioned. One man disappeared, and then returned with two steaming bowls which he placed in front of first Vader then Luke. The fragile looking porcelain bowl matched the delicate hand-painted plate beneath and contained a clear broth with noodles. Luke watched his father pick up the outermost spoon and he copied him, tentatively sipping at the soup. 

"It would be best," Vader said between casual mouthfuls, "that you refer to me as Lord Vader in any situation where we are not assured of absolute privacy. For now, that will include the Imperial Palace and its private corridors. When your powers grow, you will be able to tell if you are in a secure location." Vader took another spoonful. "I will have you trained in etiquette, so you can know what to do. But here, in private, you may call me what you will." Vader spared Luke a conspiratorial glance, "After all, I doubt the servants have missed the family resemblance." 

A ripple of surprise behind the two revealed that the servants had guessed, but they had not known. Darth Vader smothered another smile. He hadn't had time to inform his staff of Luke's relationship to him, he had just sent word that a 'Luke Skywalker' was moving in, and to prepare the largest bedroom overlooking the sea. 

Vader leaned back, and the soup was cleared. A salad of exotic greens followed while he and his son talked. Glasses were refilled and the dishes were presented and cleared as Darth Vader let his son ask questions while he answered. He had already found out everything about his son there was to know from the mind probe, but Luke had a million things to sort in his head. And the questions Luke asked about his new life were as revealing as any questions Vader might have asked the young man. 

As the dinner wore on, the Sith Lord purposefully kept his mood serious, but open. He deliberately fostered the impression that he was a steady platform on which Luke could anchor his changing life. It was his intention, and the Emperor approved, that he should not lie to the boy about himself or his character but still do what he could to encourage Luke's loyalties. He would do what he could to make Luke trust him, and someone whose moods changed as quick as lightning would just remind Luke of Owen Lars. 

It worked amazingly well and by dessert, Luke had lost most of his nervousness and was throwing off his last nagging fears. Darth Vader didn't mind his son's trust, but he filed the information away for future reference. His son would have to learn to be more careful, he was entering a world of hidden dangers. 

Luke suddenly yawned mid sentence, rubbing his forehead. Luke abruptly realized that he was very tired. "It's been a long day," Vader said, "you should probably go to bed now. We can talk more in the morning." 

Luke nodded, and rose to his feet. Luke bowed his head in Vader's direction. "Goodnight, Father." 

"Goodnight, Son." Vader watched him go and then used the Force to follow Luke's progress to his new room. He privately admitted that he was growing attached to the boy, even if Luke had a long way to go. Besides, training him in the Force would be a welcome break from the long grind of war. He had been increasingly tired and disillusioned with the string of never ending battles that had brought the Empire no closer to a final solution with the Rebellion. 

Vader realized with a start that he had not thought about the destruction of the Death Star all evening. Nor had he started working on the inevitable pile of paperwork or reading the reports from around the Empire that he always had waiting whenever he had a free moment. He sighed, getting up from the table. One of the servants still stood against one wall. 

"Tell Mark I'll be in my study." Vader announced without facing the man standing in the corner. The Sith Lord walked out. 

* * *

Luke awoke slowly to find himself wrapped in warmth and softness. Opening his eyes, it took him a moment to remember where he was. As it came to him he smiled before he turned his head to look at the chrono. Seeing the time, he started into a sitting position. He had never slept this late before in his life! On Tatooine he'd always needed to get up early to help with the farm work and it was a habit that had persisted even on the shuttle. 

The feel of the sheets under his hands and the softness of the mattress made him reluctant to get up. ' _Besides,_ ' some part of his brain whispered. ' _If you needed to get up you'd have been wakened._ ' Sighing with pleasure, he dropped back down and simply looked at his new room once more. He had looked at the art pieces earlier but had been unable to place them. He'd have to ask his father or one of the servants from where they all were. 

Upon seeing the sun through the drapes, Luke decided that he might as well get up now that he was awake anyway. Pushing the sheets back he got to his feet and walked over to the window. Quickly he pushed the drapes back and looked out onto the sea. His father had probably given him this room because of its view, knowing that he had never seen more water in one place than what a small barrel held. 

"Lovely isn't it?" Vader questioned as he entered the room. He smiled as he saw Luke jump. 

"Yeah," Luke replied as he turned around to face his father. 

"That was the first body of water I saw myself," Vader stated as he gestured towards the sea. "I saw it when I first flew over Coruscant." 

"The first body of water you saw?" Luke inquired. "Where did you live before you came to Coruscant?" 

"Tatooine," Vader stated simply. 

"You lived on Tatooine as well?" Luke asked in surprise. 

"Yes," Vader confirmed. "I need to go to the Palace now. Due to the Death Star's destruction there are some things that need to be handled." 

"The Death Star's been destroyed?" Luke asked, wondering what could possibly have destroyed the station. 

"Yes," Vader replied. "We can talk about it later. For now Mark has your breakfast downstairs for whenever you're ready, I've already eaten as I need to go and I didn't want to wake you. Also, the tailor will come later this afternoon." 

"Okay," Luke said before Vader left the room. He was just about to move to the closet when an idea crossed his mind. Turning around he headed towards the second door in his room. Entering the bathroom he looked around. 

There was a full length mirror on one wall next to a sink and toilet. On the other side was a huge marble bathtub. Walking over to it Luke wondered why he hadn't checked yesterday whether it was sonic or water. Curiously he turned the knob. To his delight water began pouring into the tub. Letting it run over his hand he suddenly wanted nothing more than to take a bath. So far he had always used a sonic shower, never anything with real water as it was far to expensive to waste it on washing when a sonic shower worked just as well. 

Deciding breakfast could wait, he quickly got his clothes from yesterday before stripping and stepping into the now full tub. Feeling the water touch his skin he felt small shivers run down his spine. It felt wonderful and luxurious to have the warm water engulf him. 

* * *

Luke wiped his mouth on the soft napkin lying next to his plate and smiled as one of the servants took the empty plate from before him. He had been relieved to see that breakfast didn't consist of half the dishes dinner had needed. Rising, he decided to go outside and look at the gardens. 

"Master," Mark called as Luke was just about to leave the room. 

"Yes?" Luke asked nervously as he turned around. He supposed that in time he would grow used to the servants, but as to right now it still made him uneasy. To have someone wait on you... to do anything you asked of him... it didn't seem right. 

"There was a message for you from Lieutenant Ravenell earlier," Mark said as he reached Luke. "He wishes to see you later on today." 

"Okay," Luke replied as he wondered what Garret wanted. 

"Shall I show him to where you are when he arrives, or do you wish to see him in one of the receiving rooms?" Mark inquired as Luke turned to leave. 

"Uh..." Luke began as he wondered what Mark meant with 'receiving room.' "Show him to where I am. I'm going outside right now so that's where I'll probably be." 

"Very well, Master." 

* * *

Luke sighed as he walked through the garden. Upon exiting the castle via the grand entrance he had seen that there was a paved road lined with trees for speeders which led to a high wall which he figured surrounded the gardens. Upon first glance it seemed to be an ordinary wall, but from what his father had said Luke knew that there was probably more to it than that. 

He had started wandering down one of the many cobbled paths that meandered into the gardens. Luke felt a strange kind of peace as he walked among the trees and flowers. From time to time there was a stone or metal bench which was always near one art object or other. The art outside seemed to be of a different style then that that was inside, more... relaxing. 

At first Luke had stopped at every other tree or flowering planet, feeling the need to touch or smell it. These were the first big plants he had ever seen. Turning a bend in the path, he found himself at the side of a small stream. Looking at it he quickly became aware of the soft babbling sound it made as it rushed over its stone bed. 

Luke smiled as he pulled his cape a little tighter around himself. That was the one thing he missed; the warmth of Tatooine. Despite the fact that he was wearing dark colors and that the sun was out, he felt cold. He was so used to the oppressive heat of Tatooine's twin balls of fire that the warmth of Coruscant's sun was faint in comparison. Briefly he wondered how long it had taken his father to grow accustomed to the temperature here. 

That thought brought up another series of questions. Why had his father lived on Tatooine? How old had he been when he had left? What had he done there? Who had he lived with? Shaking his head he put the questions away for a later time. When he had some time alone with his father he'd inquire about it, and about the rest of his father's past. After all, Vader knew everything that had happened to him and he hardly knew anything about his father's life. 

"Luke?" a voice called out. 

"Over here, Garret," Luke replied as he seated himself on the stone bench on the other side of the path from the river. 

"Hey," Garret said as he saw Luke. "I've got to talk to you about something." 

"What?" Luke asked as he saw the slightly worried expression on the lieutenant's face. 

"Well... I'll be straight with you," Garret said as he seated himself next to Luke. "After you mentioned Darklighter on the shuttle, I decided to look him up once we got here. To see if I could contact him for you." 

"And?" Luke asked as he unconsciously held his breath. Would Biggs still be with the Navy? Or had he jumped ship like they had sometimes talked about back on Tatooine? 

"He... deserted while on leave on one of the planets his Star Destroyer was stopping at," Garret said as he watched Luke. He knew that it would probably be hard for Luke to accept the fact the he and his best friend were now on opposite sides of the Galactic Civil War. 

Luke bit his lower lip and looked away from Garret to the stream rushing past on the other side of the path. So Biggs had gone ahead and made their fantasies reality. What would Biggs say when he heard that his best friend was living with the Empire's Sith Lord? Would he return? Would he contact him? For Luke definitely had no way to contact Biggs, unless he sent a message to Biggs' parents and hoped that they could pass it on to him. 

"When did he... go?" Luke asked, unable to use the term desert as it would label his friend a traitor. 

"Two weeks ago," Garret replied, noticing the words Luke used. Hopefully Skywalker could get over his friend fast as having a friend with the Rebels would be a weakness and he doubted that Vader would allow that. Nor the Emperor and from what he had seen and heard so far, Luke would be with the Emperor often, or at least more often then most people. 

"Thank you," Luke said softly. "Thank you for telling me." 

"Your welcome," Garret replied as he looked at his chrono. He needed to go soon, but he wanted to be sure Skywalker was all right first. "So anything special happening soon?" 

"Well the tailor is coming later on today," Luke responded automatically, his mind still on Biggs. 

"Good," Garret said as he got to his feet. "Then you can get some fitting clothes. Look, I have to go, but I'll see you later." 

"Bye," Luke said as he watched Garret go. "Thanks." 

"Welcome." 

* * *

Vincent Van Kallen, Master Tailor, sighed a gusty sigh, hiding the satisfaction, and yes- elation, that he had felt ever since he had received the holo-message last night. He raked a hand through his wispy whitened hair and glanced over his thin nose at his three companions as the private speeder raced towards Lord Vader's Castle. His daughter, Bailey, was dressed as neat as could be, not a speck of dust anywhere. She was plain, but had a very good eye for colors. Tr'revon, her bond-mate and Van Kallen's head assistant sat beside her, his eyes showing both the nervousness and pride that Vincent felt. Fl'ann, the Bothan, was just plan nervous. His snout kept wiggling in fear, his hair was plastered to his sides, and his eyes looked a little glassy. 

Not that Vincent blamed him. It was a bit of a risk to bring him, even though he was the least of all of his assistants, but non-humans held a very precarious position right now, and many of them were leaving the planet. Regardless of the number of years of loyal service many non-humans may have had, with the dissolving of the Imperial Senate many had received death-threats. Therefore, bringing a non-human to the residence of one of the highest individuals in the entire Empire could be seen as an insult. 

Vincent just hoped that Lord Vader would not take offense at him bringing him along, but Fl'ann was very perceptive of his clients wants. The Bothan could sometimes figure out what the clients really desired, not just what they said they wanted. And that was the trick. Ever since he had received word that he was summoned for a full consultation at Lord Vader's Castle, Van Kallen had realized that the success of this particular job would hinge on determining what exactly Lord Vader really wanted. 

Van Kallen knew that it couldn't be for Lord Vader himself. The Sith Lord never changed clothes. He always wore the same helmet, mask, and black armor. He was a tailor's nightmare, and Vincent knew that the Dark Lord wasn't about to change. So the consultation was for someone else. A woman perhaps? Had some pretty off-world thing finally caught the Dark One's eye? Vincent shuddered, thinking of someone being held in that cold mechanical embrace. 

The speeder slowed and stopped, and the four got out. Van Kallen let his sky blue cape flare out behind him, as his three assistants lined up behind him, the Bothan bringing up the rear. A servant came forward, in black and dark blue livery, and Van Kallen informed the man that he would need six people to carry his equipment. "I did not bring more than the absolute minimum in staff. I was told not to, for security reasons." 

"Of course." The man replied. "I am head of security here. If you please follow me, we can have you scanned, and your equipment shall be searched and delivered to the receiving room that was chosen." Vincent followed the nondescript man as twelve men appeared from nowhere and loaded the fabric samples and other equipment onto repulsor carts. 

Some time later, after feeling like he had just been peeled apart because of the thoroughness of the scan and search of his clothes, Van Kallen and his three assistants were led into a large room. The furnishings were pretty standard for the higher Imperial families: crystal chandeliers, rich tapestries, fine art, beautiful furnishings, thick hand woven rugs. In retrospect, Vincent wasn't too surprised. Lord Vader was rarely here, he probably hadn't developed many personal touches to his living space. 

What was surprising was the boy sitting in the center of the room. He was the only one sitting, and one of the servants was serving him a steaming cup of tea on a silver platter, so Van Kallen guessed that this was the reason he had been summoned. He even had about half a dozen guards, dressed in livery with the addition of blasters and comlinks in one ear, standing around behind him. The boy- no, he was actually a young man- was very tan, and as Vincent got closer, he could see that the clothes he was wearing were obviously 'off the rack' and only casually fit him. 

"Master Luke." Van Kallen's escort said, "The tailor is here." The young man looked over, obviously curious. Vincent was floored. The servant had just practically announced that this young man, whoever he was, had been given almost the same level of power in this household as Lord Vader himself. If he had been just a guest, the servant would have called him 'sir'. Who was he? 

"Oh. Hello." The young man looked at them, silently glancing at each in turn. His eyes paused on Fl'ann, narrowing. Vincent held his breath, hoping that the man wouldn't throw a fit and have the Bothan removed. But the young man just looked away suddenly, and took a sip of his tea. He then put the tea down, and turned in his chair to face the party. 

Van Kallen almost sighed, and took another step closer. Some of his clients liked him to take the initiative, maybe this was one of them. "Well Sir, if you'll just stand over here, we can get started." The young man stood, and Vincent led him over to a clear space in the room. "First," the tailor announced, "we'll measure you. Then I'll have to ask a few questions on your planned activities." Vincent paused, as he noticed the entire room get tense. He clamped his mouth shut, cursing his stupidity. Of course whatever this man would be doing would be secret, he should have guessed. "Just very general questions," he reassured, speaking to the young man but meaning for the security forces to hear him, "just to determine what kind of clothing you need." 

The young man glanced at one of the servants, who nodded. "Sure." The young man replied, and Vincent noted the exchange, wondering at it. 

"Then," Van Kallen continued, "we will discuss what clothing you need and I will suggest some styles. Look at colors, fabrics, that sort of thing." The man nodded, and Vincent turned to his assistants. "Tape." He said, in his best 'master tailor' voice. 

His three assistants fell into a satisfying flurry of activity. Fl'ann turned to the pile of their equipment that had been brought in, and retrieved a medium wooden box. He opened it, and Bailey reached in to retrieve both a tape measure and a datacard. She then gave the tape to her father and the datacard to her husband Tr'revon. She then stepped back while Fl'ann held the open box in his hands. 

Vincent then proceeded to take the tape measure and measure all the relevant lengths on the young man. He quickly noticed that the man had absolutely no clue as to what he was doing, but was perfectly willing to follow directions and stand still. It reminded Van Kallen of measuring a small child. The intense blue eyes of the man watched everything as Vincent pulled the tape from one place to another and called the results to Tr'revon, who noted them on his datacard. 

Vincent calmly went about his business as he began to realize some fairly alarming things. When Bailey brought him the fitting gloves - plain white gloves in many sizes to determine the best cut for the young man, he almost winced at the condition of the man's nails. And the hands themselves were quite callused. Combined with the muscles evident under the young man's shirt, Vincent began to realize that he was probably looking at a common laborer. But what would Lord Vader want with such a man? Boy really, those intense eyes held such innocence. 

Strange to think of innocence here, in the Dark Lord's lair. Van Kallen gave the boy a glance as he removed the fitting boot, rattling off the size for Tr'revon to write it down. The young man was looking across the room, a faint smile tugging at his lips. The young man suddenly stood, and slightly bowed. "Lord Vader." He said. 

Vincent turned his head, and scrambled to his feet, bowing deeply. The Dark Lord himself was slowly walking across the room, tread muffled on the thick rug while his respirator faintly hissed. "Well?" The brass voice rumbled. 

"We, we just finished with the measurements, my Lord," Vincent stammered. He had forgotten how tall and menacing the cloaked form was. He shivered as the respirator hissed again. "We, ah, I'll need to ask about any restrictions on styles for the young man, and then we can discuss what exactly you wish for me to provide." 

"Mark has a copy of my instructions. You may discuss them with him. Mark, I will be in my study when you come to the final selections." With that, the armored man turned and strode from the room, his ebony cape flaring behind him. 

Van Kallen turned, and one of the servants came forward, holding out a datacard. Vincent took it, and began to read. "Nothing too restraining, prefers conservative not flamboyant, dark colors, no white. No white?" 

"None." Vincent looked down and the young man who was sitting again, pulling on his own boot. "No white, ever." Vincent could practically hear the ' _ever again_.' Vincent quickly dropped to his knees to help the man, then returned to the list. 

"Day-clothes, court apparel, humm..." Vincent read on down the list. His eyes stopped, he read the entry again. "Ahh, Mark... When Lord Vader says ' _clothes fit for dining with the Emperor_ ' what does he mean?" 

"What he says." 

"Which meal? Dinner, lunch, supper, breakfast?" Van Kallen felt a little shiver, the instructions couldn't mean exactly what they said. It must mean clothes of that level, not necessarily that this man would be eating with the Emperor. 

"I don't know. I would provide for all of them, but I will ask Lord Vader." The man looked serious, yet calm. Vincent shuddered again. It was hard to imagine anyone who dealt with the dark lord on a daily basis. 

Vincent finished the list and gave it to Tr'revon, who quickly scanned it himself while Bailey and Fl'ann busied themselves with pulling out and setting up the fabric samples and sketches. Vincent watched, offering a word or two, but they were both well trained. Vincent noticed that the Bothan was very careful to appear to follow Bailey's lead, even if he could do this particular step unaided. 

He made his presentation then, talking of textures and weaves, capes and cloaks, suites and styles. His assistants Bailey and Fl'ann carefully parading the samples and sketches past the audience while Tr'revon took notes of responses. Mark, the head servant, seemed to take over by offering suggestions. Luke, the young man, only said a few words, such as "I'm not wearing that much lace" or "I don't know if I can move in that". The only time he perked up was when Van Kallen showed some sketches of some of his more military style outfits with crisp lines and gem studded highlights. 

When they narrowed the field down to a reasonable number of patterns and styles, the servant Mark whispered in another servant's ear. The second man promptly left, and then returned with the Sith Lord. Vincent felt his mouth go dry, swallowing hard, he pushed on with the selection. It didn't take long, the Dark Lord seemed to know exactly what he wanted. 

They were on which gems to use for highlights on the final outfit, a black cloaked ensemble, trying to decide between bloodstones or fire-eyes. The cloak called for some jeweled edging, while the shirt had large stones set on the cuffs and collar. The whole thing was completed with a heavily patterned vest. Vincent was almost surprised that the discussion was even taking place- most people opted for the cheaper bloodstones. Even the Imperial elite would balk at the cost this particular style of fabric mounting- the shear quantity of stones needed in the vest pattern would be almost excessive. 

Bailey came up behind him and whispered, rather loudly, "Father, what about Riggilean water-stones?" Vincent found himself thinking about it. He had originally wanted to do this pattern with that gem- but it was even more expensive than the fire-eyes. "Father," she whispered, "they will match his eyes." 

Heads turned to the suddenly shy young man. Lord Vader's respirator hissed. "They will, won't they? Use the water-stones." 

Vincent nodded, then cleared his throat. "Of course, Lord Vader. Ah- Sire." This was the tricky part, but Vincent Van Kallen wasn't a master tailor to the Imperial Elite without some sense of life's realities. Every house, even the Emperor's, would have limits to what it could spend. 

"Yes?" 

"What is the young gentleman's budget?" Normally, he might hem and haw, but Lord Vader seemed to be very up front about everything. 

"Mark." 

"Yes, my Lord. We determined last night that the initial investment for Master Luke's wardrobe should be around two million the first year, taking into account that we will be using the majority of our own gems from stores. We will, of course, reclaim the gems as fashions change." 

Vincent was almost floored, but not quite. Several of the ladies of court had budgets that large- and Lord Vader could hardly spend less. And, the servant was right- gems were taken off old clothes and reused on new. He glanced at the young man, wondering what his reaction would be. The boy was very still, face a little pale. 

"Thank you, Lord Vader." Vincent said, "I will, of course, provide a through itemized receipt of my expenses." 

"Of course." The mechanical growl was almost amused, as if the Dark Lord thought it was funny that anyone would even suggest cheating him. "And Tailor Van Kallen, I want it all in a week." 

"My Lord!" Vincent was aghast, there was absolutely no way his shop could produce all had been selected in a week. "I have other orders, I can't possibly-" 

"They can wait." The voice was velvet steel. 

"Sire- I would normally think of hiring extra help, but, but, your security could be threatened." Vincent was desperately trying to explain, panic entering his voice, "I had not planned on using anyone who had not been with my team for at least several years. I have standards to maintain, I-" 

"No excuses." Vincent felt as if the black death-mask was staring at his soul. Vincent Van Kallen steeled himself, preparing for the worst. 

"My Lord. I know that I can not produce what you ask in one week. But, but- I will have everything made as soon as possible, and I will have it sent over as soon as each ensemble is done. You will receive some of the clothing by tomorrow morning, but some of it will take more time." 

The black mask seemed to loom closer without the Dark Lord moving a muscle. The silence stretched out, and then the tension evaporated. "Very well. Mark, make the arrangement from stores. Van Kallen, you are dismissed." With that, the Dark Lord turned and walked from the room, his cape silently fluttering behind him. Van Kallen watched as the young man silently got up and followed. 

* * *

It had taken precious time before Lord Vader's security had released them, refusing to let them leave until everything had been scanned and searched again. Vincent Van Kallen was in a flurry of activity when they finally got back in the speeder to head back to the shop. He was talking to the holo-projection of his head of production, while he gave commands to his equally stressed assistants. 

"Of course I'm serious! I know that every tailor in town is dumping their non-human staff, and we have a rush order here! I want you to grab the best to take care of our standing orders, we'll transfer our permanent staff to this job- that will keep up our security." Van Kallen looked over at Bailey, "I trust you dear, pick the colors that will go best with his complexion, and try to take into account that he'll loose most of that tan." 

Vincent turned back to the projection, "And expect a call from Lord Vader's Castle, they will be transferring the needed gems this evening. And tell everyone they aren't going home tonight, I had to promise something by morning-" 

The speeder rushed through Coruscant traffic, the bright day oblivious to the pained expression of one master tailor.


	5. Chunk 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See notes in chapter 1.

Luke slowly woke up and lazily looked at the chrono. Over the past week he had fallen into the routine his father went by and now he knew that he had a little time before he had to get ready for breakfast. Sitting up, he pushed the sheets back and sighed. His father had started to train him in the ways of the Force and he liked to practice that which he had learned as often as possible. 

The first thing he needed to master was how to use his anger and hate to touch and manipulate the Force. When he had asked why Obi-Wan had never mentioned this Vader had told him that that was one of the differences between the Jedi and the Sith. The Jedi denied their true emotions and were thus weaker. In a way it made sense, but it had been a little hard at first. 

However, once Luke understood what his father meant, it had become a lot easier. He had, after all, plenty to be angry about. The way his uncle had treated him, growing up in poverty on Tatooine, being denied his father, Obi-Wan's lies... the list went on and on. Concentrating, Luke reached back into his memory and thought of all the times his uncle had beaten him for no reason. 

Instantly his anger came to him and he reached out with it. His range wasn't very far, but he could feel his father's presence nearby. Knowing that Mark must be in the kitchen or thereabouts he decided to see if he could locate the Force-blind servant. Concentrating, he reached out when he suddenly felt another presence. Confused, he froze. 

The new presence was definitely too strong to be Mark and it wasn't his father. He had memorized his father's presence from the first lesson, wanting to be able to recognize him at all times. This unknown presence was, however, familiar in a way he couldn't fathom. There was something there that he knew, that his mind screamed out for him to see. But he couldn't. 

Suddenly a soft laughter echoed through his mind. Luke gasped as he remembered what his father had told him earlier. There was only one other person on this planet who was trained in the ways of the Dark Side... the Emperor. 

' _Good, good,_ ' Palpatine's voice filled his mind. 

"Majesty," Luke spoke aloud, not sure if simply thinking the thought was enough for the Emperor to hear. 

' _It is,_ ' Palpatine stated. 

' _Okay,_ ' Luke replied experimentally. ' _Your highness,_ ' he quickly added. 

' _Smart boy,_ ' Palpatine commented before he paused. ' _Perhaps it is time,_ ' he finally continued. 

' _Time?_ ' Luke asked politely, wondering what the Galactic Ruler meant. 

' _Yes,_ ' Palpatine stated. ' _Time for you to learn the last part of what was kept from you by Kenobi._ ' 

' _What? Your Majesty,_ ' Luke asked as his mind raced. What else could there be that he didn't already know? And why hadn't his father told him about it yet? Hearing Palpatine laugh again he froze once more. 

' _You will learn, soon,_ ' Palpatine stated before he reached out and broke the connection. 

Luke sighed as he came out of the trance he was in. What had Palpatine been talking about? Shaking his head, he got up and walked towards the closet. Reaching in he pulled out one of the simpler outfits he had knowing that he had more protocol training with Mark this morning. Putting it on his bed, he couldn't help but reach back in and brush his fingers against the soft, deep emerald, velvet material of his outfit that was for dining with the Emperor. The outfit was covered with brilliant red fire-eyes and deep purple cogrs-gems along with gold and silver colored ribbon which had been worked into the material along the sleeves, collar, and cape. 

As soon as each outfit arrived, his father insisted on his trying it to make sure that it fit and that the colors were good. Upon trying this outfit they had quickly seen that the color scheme worked perfectly with his features. Feeling the fabric again, Luke bit his lower lip nervously. Although he knew that it was an honor to eat with the Emperor, he knew that when the time came, as it surely would otherwise his father wouldn't have ordered this outfit made, he would be extremely nervous. 

He pushed the thought aside and turned away from the closet to get dressed. 

* * *

"Now this utensil," Mark said as he held up what looked like a knife, only it was much thinner. "Is for any kind of fish." 

Luke nodded his head as he took the utensil from Mark and looked it over. Never had he imagined that there existed so many different instruments simply to eat with. 

"And what's this?" Luke asked as he held up what looked to him like a pair of scissors with flat tips on the end. 

"Klasd," Mark replied. "Its used to eat any kind of root or animal with a shell. Such as flugas, snail, wornger, or losp." 

"Okay," Luke said as he placed the utensil back on the table, slightly disgusted that people would eat some of the things Mark had just mentioned. "Anything else?" 

"No, there are no more utensils you need to know for now," Mark informed him. "Now, however, you need to know how to use them and all the other table wear." 

"How to use them?" Luke questioned faintly. Wasn't there only one way? Or was the way he had eaten before wrong? 

"Yes," Mark confirmed as he filled one of the crystal wine glasses with water. "Pick it up." 

Acutely aware of how Mark was watching him, Luke reached forward and took hold of the glass. Looking up at Mark, he saw the man shake his head. 

"No," Mark corrected. "You shouldn't grasp the stem of the glass. You use all your fingers but your pinkie and take hold of the bottom of the goblet. You also only use the tips of your fingers." 

As he said this, Mark demonstrated what he meant. Nodding his head, Luke reached forward and took hold of the glass as Mark had done. Lifting it up, it slipped from his grasp and fell. Hitting the table the water spilt as part of the goblet shattered into a dozen pieces of brilliant color. 

"That's okay," Mark said as he saw the dismayed look on Luke's face. Turning around Mark motioned for one of the other servants to come forward and clean up the mess before he turned back and filled one of the other glasses with water. "Try it again." 

Luke nervously licked his lips, reaching forward and taking hold of the new glass. This time he made sure that he had a good grip on the goblet before he lifted it off the table and brought it to his mouth. 

"Good," Mark said. "Now take small sips at a time." 

Luke did as he was instructed, carefully drinking a bit before putting the glass back down. Looking at the broken pieces of the other glass as the second servant cleaned it up, Luke wondered whether his father would be mad. The last time he had broken a glass his uncle had yelled at him for being clumsy. But then he quickly shoved the thought aside. From Mark's reaction and from his father's behavior so far it probably wasn't a big deal. But still the glass had to be worth quite a bit. 

"Now you need to know how to manipulate the different utensils," Mark said, pulling Luke out of his thoughts. 

* * *

' _The time has come for young Skywalker to know the full truth,_ ' Palpatine stated as he spoke to Vader via their Force bond. 

' _As you wish,_ ' Vader replied as he tried to image what Luke's reaction would be when he learned this next piece of information. ' _How do you want to go about this?_ ' 

' _I will tell him myself,_ ' Palpatine declared. ' _Today, at lunch._ ' 

' _Very well,_ ' Vader replied. ' _I will have him brought to the Palace in an hour._ ' 

' _Good,_ ' Palpatine stated before he broke the connection. 

Vader sighed as he leaned back in his chair. Luke was sure to be shocked when he heard the news, but he was sure the boy could handle it. He needed to be informed sooner or later, and the sooner the better. Both Vader and Palpatine had agreed that it was better not to let Luke know straight away as it would only have overwhelmed him when he had just learned so much. Now Luke had begun to adjust himself, but not so much so that this new news would totally upset the routine he had begun to fall into. 

Vader pushed aside the datacard he had been reading and rose. That was one of the few downsides to staying on Coruscant to oversee Luke's training. He was handed even more reports and information to go through than usual and he had always hated those tasks. Soon, when Luke was learning more about the Empire, Vader would be able to let Luke look at some of them as there was no better way to see what exactly his position in the Empire would be than to see what he did. 

The Dark Lord shook his head at the servant who looked at him, silently asking if anything was needed when he exited his office. Quickly he walked towards the dining room and halted outside the door, reaching out towards Luke with the Force. He had purposefully decided not to teach Luke how to shield his mind from the beginning as was normally done with Sith training as he wanted to know how Luke responded to things without difficulty. Once he knew the boy better he'd show him how to protect his thoughts. 

After all, knowing Luke's past and knowing Luke were two different things, especially now. With all that was changing Luke could turn out to be someone completely different from the boy he had first seen in the Death Star docking bay and in his past. 

Vader saw Luke sitting at the table, with Mark hovering over him as he entered the room. 

"Father," Luke said as he looked up and caught sight of him. 

"Luke," Vader replied before turning his attention to Mark. "That will be it for today." 

Mark nodded his acknowledgment and one of the other servants started picking up the various utensils and other table wear. 

"I will also be lunching alone," Vader informed his servant, not missing the puzzled look that crossed his son's face. 

Mark simply bowed before leaving the room. 

"What?" Luke inquired as Vader moved towards him. 

"The Emperor wants you to have lunch with him," Vader replied and watched as Luke nervously bit his lower lip. Reaching forward, he placed a reassuring hand on his boy's shoulder. "Simply remember your manners and what Mark just taught you and you'll do fine." 

"Very well," Luke said as he looked into his father's eyes. "Why does he want to see me?" 

"He will explain that," Vader stated. "Now you had better go upstairs and change." 

* * *

Luke set himself through the focusing exercises that his father had taught him as he walked with an escort of six Imperial Guards through the crowed corridors of the Imperial Palace. He wasn't to speak to anyone here, his father was very clear about that, but he wasn't worried about them. He would be dining with the Emperor himself for lunch. What was he supposed to talk about? It wasn't like he had anything in common to chit-chat about. Why did the Emperor want to see him? Probably to question him about his training, not that there was anything to talk about yet. 

Luke Skywalker inwardly sighed, and schooled his face to be even more expressionless. They eventually came to a wide wooden door that was flanked by more guards. Luke saw four courtiers standing outside, their eyes boring into him, watching him like Tusken Raiders on a stone outcrop, waiting for him to show a weakness so they could attack. 

The six guards of his escort stopped, and the guards at the door nodded, and silently opened the doors. Luke and his escort walked into the Emperor's inner sanctum, the massive doors closing behind them. Four of the guards stayed at the door, while Luke followed the remainder. 

They walked through a barrage of opulent rooms, and finally came to a dining room. The table was marble, gray with green streaks and set for two. The crystal chandelier sparkled overhead while rich rugs of gray, green, and pale pinks cushioned the floor. 

The Emperor walked in a side door, and Luke bowed as low as he could. He blanked his mind, throwing out any thoughts of how feeble the old man looked. 

"Hee." The ancient Emperor wheezed. "Lord Vader is teaching you manners, young one." He shuffled over to the larger chair and glanced at one of the two guards. The crimson robbed man stepped forward and pulled out the chair and then pushed it back in once Palpatine had seated himself. "Come, sit." 

Luke stepped forward, carefully taking his seat. He looked at his plate, remembering what Garret had said about looking at the Emperor. 

"You're more careful about what you think around me, young Skywalker. It is good." The voice crackled. "How goes the training?" 

"Fine, I guess. Lord Vader seems pleased, your Majesty." 

The Emperor frowned. "I'm not going to spend the entire meal with you staring at your food. You can look at me." 

"Thank you, your Majesty." Luke snuck a quick peak at the Emperor. His face was deeply lined, and his eyes seemed to glow with a yellow light. Luke looked away, afraid to be rude. He could sense the power radiating from the ancient man, and he silently vowed to do everything he could not to anger the Emperor. 

"And," the aged voice rasped on, "You would know if Lord Vader was displeased with you." Luke flinched, thinking of his uncle- no, not his uncle, just the man who raised him. 

"Hummm..." the old one slid into thought. Then he perked up, and motioned to one of the guards who nodded. "We will have to do something about that, we will." Luke shot a puzzled look at the Emperor, before glancing back at his plate. "The town where you grew up, child. We will have to do something about it." 

Luke swallowed, thinking of what the man could possibly mean. He slammed down on thoughts of violence as a crimson clad servant came out with two dishes of salad. Luke didn't like the idea that occurred to him that the Emperor might wipe out an entire town to hide his past, but it wasn't his place to complain. 

"No, it's not your place to complain." Luke glanced at the Emperor, trying to hide his dismay at being read so easily. The Emperor was smiling. It wasn't a pretty sight, the deep crags of his ancient face warped into an ironic smile, but at least he didn't seem angry. "And," the dry crackle of a voice went on, "if I did decide to have it destroyed, I would send you to do it. And you would, wouldn't you?" 

Luke gulped, but replied as steadily as he could, "Anything you wish, your Majesty." At least, he sincerely hoped he could, the cold power was shedding off the Emperor in waves. He would do just about anything to keep the man from getting angry with him. Besides, he reasoned, it wasn't like there was anyone there that he liked, anyway. Some of them he had even hated and wished dead. 

"Good boy." The Emperor turned to his food, and taking a fork, he began to eat. Luke carefully followed suit, trying to be as confident with the utensils as he could. He remembered to take small sips of his wine, and maneuver the many utensils properly as the meal wore on. He even managed to keep from dropping anything on his green outfit. The Emperor took time between courses to ask Luke about his new life. He offered no opinions to Luke about what he heard, until dessert. 

"My Dark Lord does not have the time to see to every aspect of your training, young one." The Emperor waved a dismissive hand. "Not that he's doing a bad job, I just have more use for him elsewhere. It's hard to find competent officers for my Navy. Especially after that Death Star fiasco, I lost quite a few good men then." 

"Yes, your Majesty." 

"I'm going to send one of my Imperial Guard instructors over to Vader's Castle to teach you hand-to-hand and other arts. It will save time." Luke sat there, trying to figure out what it meant as he absently felt the guards' surprise. 

"And-" the Emperor hissed, "I have one more thing to discuss with you." The Emperor's voice rose a little, "guards, I wish to be alone." The two remaining guards swept out, closing the dining room doors behind them. 

They were alone, and Luke could feel the Emperor check, with the Force, that no one was listening. Luke tried to watch how the Emperor used the Force like that, but it was too quick to follow. "Don't worry about it child, you will learn." The Emperor's eyes bored into Luke's, weighing something within him. 

"So, young Skywalker. Do you have any idea how much of a surprise your appearance was?" 

"No, your Majesty." 

"It's good you were found when you were; otherwise, I would have had to order Lord Vader to breed a heir in a few years." The Emperor looked at Luke, measuring his startled look. He let forth a dry chuckle. "It would have been a real mess if you would have been found after that." 

"I guess so, your Majesty." 

"I know so. Lord Vader shall have only one heir, or it will lead to trouble later. He understands this." The Emperor looked at Luke. "Do you know why he can have only one eligible to be his heir?" 

"Not really, your Majesty." 

"You need to learn to think about these things. I will ask you one question. Who takes my place when I am gone?" 

Luke thought about his reply. "I've heard it said that Lord Vader will." Luke then hurriedly added, "your Majesty." 

"Others would argue against that, but they are fools. Of course, I haven't told anyone that Lord Vader is my heir. It keeps them busy, fighting each other. Also, it proves that Lord Vader is worthy. I would not leave the throne to anyone else. Anyone can grab the throne, but only one with the Force could keep it. And I won't see my Empire destroyed after I am gone." The Emperor looked at Luke, yellow orbs boring into the young man. "So, what does this mean for you?" 

He paused, and wet his throat with a sip from his goblet. He eyed Luke, waiting for the realization to sink in. It took longer than he had hoped, but the young man was new to thinking about these things. Luke's eyes got very big, and his breath got shallow. The Emperor could plainly hear the thoughts in the young man's mind. ' _If my father will be Emperor, and I'm his heir, then I'll be Emperor someday._ ' 

"Yes," the Emperor's voice hissed like a serpent, "You will sit on my throne one day, after your father. But," the voice goaded Luke, "do you know why I permit it?" 

Luke thought hard. He had to work to pull his mind away from the distracting thoughts of him as Emperor. He didn't really know why he liked the idea of being Emperor, it just seemed to beckon to him. "Uh, no your Majesty. Because you have to have a heir, and Lord Vader was trained by you?" 

"He was, but that isn't good enough. Sith do not share power, even in death. No one is to be trusted that much. But we have an exception." The Emperor paused, letting Luke soak up what he had just heard. "You can trust your children." 

Luke froze. He couldn't mean. The Emperor was his grandfather?!? 

"Yes, child, I am. Lord Vader is my son. Surprise you?" 

"Yes, your Majesty." Luke felt breathless. 

"It wouldn't surprise some people. The rumors in this place cover every possibility. I hid him for his own safety, I didn't want the Jedi stealing him from me and training him to be a Jedi. They did anyway, and it took quite a lot to get him back. They nearly did the same to you, even if only a few of them are left unaccounted for." The Emperor spat venom, frustration on his face. 

Luke remained quiet, wondering if he was supposed to say anything more. He didn't think so, and he really only had one question, but he better ask his father- 

The Emperor looked at him, and then laughed. The crackling voice wheezed, and then quieted. "I hope you don't have any more family hanging about, young Skywalker. I certainly hope not." The old man chuckled again. His eyes bored into Luke, measuring him again. "Well, I have work to do, and you have your lessons." With that, the Emperor rose and left. 

Luke watched him go, waiting until the two guards returned, to escort him out. He followed them back to the speeder that would take him back to Vader's Castle deep in thought. He hoped that next time he came here, he could take the back passageways, he didn't like the way everyone was staring at him. 

It was ironic- when he had learned about his father, he had been almost horrified. Today, he learned that he had more family, and he felt good about it. Even if the Emperor was more terrifying in his own way than his father. Luke was glad that his father had not told him right away about the Emperor, he doubted he could have dealt with it. 

Luke leaned back into the seat cushions of the speeder. He smiled to himself. His father. The man had turned out to be almost nothing like he would have expected. He could feel himself trusting Lord Vader with everything, the man was a rock upon which to stand. He wasn't a thing like Owen Lars. Luke frowned at the memories that brought forth, and began focusing his rage like he had been taught. He sent his senses out, watching the speeder pilot fly through the busy airways of Coruscant. Maybe, Luke thought, he should ask his father for piloting lessons. Of course, Luke amended, he better also start learning about the government too. 

* * *

Up in his throne room, the Emperor smiled as he watched the young Skywalker travel back to Vader's Castle. It had gone well. The boy had not gotten hysterical when he had learned, and he was starting to think about what his position meant in the Empire. Everything was going well, the Emperor had only to wait and two fully trained and loyal Sith would hunt down the Rebels for him. Palpatine turned his attention back to the courtier before him, who was begging naval assistance to recover from a Rebel raid. 

* * *

Luke got up as the speeder door was opened for him and rushed inside. 

"Where's my father?" he asked as he saw Mark. 

"In his study, Master," Mark replied, at which Luke walked out of the room. 

Luke entered the room without knocking, knowing that his father had sensed his approach. Looking up from the datacard he had been reading, Vader studied his son. He was pleased when he didn't see any signs of hysteria or disbelief. 

"How did it go?" Vader inquired. 

"Fine," Luke replied as he sat down in one of the overstuffed chairs on the opposite side of Vader's desk. "I was wondering though. You know everything that has happened to me in my life, but I know hardly anything about yours. And now I learn that Palpatine is your father." 

"I expected you'd ask about that sooner or later," Vader said as put away the datacard, knowing that this was going to take a while. "What do you want to know?" 

"Everything," Luke stated. "You mentioned living on Tatooine, why?" 

"Well, as you now know, Palpatine is my father," Vader began. "At the time of my conception he was still a Senator in the Republic Senate and, at the time, any child born with Force potential in the Republic was taken away from their parents when they were six months old and brought to the Jedi Temple." 

"Why?" Luke asked, stunned. 

"They didn't want the children to know any hate or anger," Vader explained. "In the temple they could see to that. They isolated the children and began their training as early as possible. This not only eliminated the risk of any of them turning into Sith, but it also ensured that they always had a lot of Jedi, even in times of peace." 

"That's like slavery," Luke commented. "They had no choice in the matter." 

"Exactly," Vader agreed. "Anyway, to prevent the Jedi from getting me, Palpatine had made sure that my mother was from a planet outside of the Republic. Her name was Shmi Skywalker and she was a slave on Mantooine." 

"You were a slave?" Luke asked cautiously, knowing very well that his father might not want to talk about it. 

"I was," Vader stated. "I spent the first three years of my life on Mantooine, until Shmi and I were sold to Gardola the Hutt. She eventually lost us in a gamble and we ended up with a Toydarian named Watto. He treated us better than some slave owners but he was still pretty mean. The only good thing of ending up with him and not another slave owner was the fact that he was extremely interested in gambling and loved placing high bets on the podraces." 

"Podraces?" Luke asked as he remembered seeing one when he was really young. However it had been one of the last times it had taken place on Tatooine and his uncle had forbidden him from ever going to see another one. "Why was that good?" 

"Even though I wasn't trained in the ways of the Force, I was subconsciously using it. This caused my reflexes to be faster than those of the average human," Vader explained. "Watto noticed this and forced me to enter a podrace when I was six. My mother was terrified, but there was nothing she could do. I did extremely well even though I didn't finish the race, from then on Watto entered me in various races." 

"What was it like?" Luke asked as he remembered the speeds those races were done at. "But... I once heard that humans couldn't do podracing." 

"That's true, as far as I know, I was the only human who could," Vader replied. "As to what it was like..." briefly Vader debated whether it was a good idea to show Luke, but then pushed his doubts aside. It could only strengthen their bond. "Relax, and open your mind, I'll show you." 

Luke looked at his father, nodded his head and leaned back in the chair. He slowly became aware of Vader's presence as his father's mind entered his and suddenly he found himself looking at stadium which was full of people from all different planets. He vision turned towards an arch at which there were a few lights. With a sudden, loud, bang the race was started and the pod he was in as well as the pods next to him shot forward and Luke could feel the wind against his face as the speed increased. 

Briefly, he had a view of the controls before seeing the wastelands of Tatooine flash by once more. Other pods were near and in front of him. The pod he was in started to go even faster and some of the other pods were left behind as his pod entered a canyon. There were people standing on balconies, cheering the racers on. After a bend they were once more in the open desert before entering a cave of sorts. Luke felt his heart leap to his throat as fear and joy flooded through him as the pod twisted and turned around the outcrops of rocks jutting from the ceiling and floor. Coming out of the cave the vision started to fade and Luke found himself in his father's study once more. 

"Awesome," Luke stated as he looked to his father, catching a twinkle in the older man's eyes. 

Vader smiled to himself at Luke's reaction. He had known the boy would like it and had purposefully chosen to show him one of the more dangerous and exciting courses he had raced. 

"So, how did you get off of Tatooine?" Luke inquired. 

"Well, Palpatine had planned to come get me once I was old enough and he had the time to train me," Vader said. "However, when I was nine, Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn and his apprentice, Obi-Wan, were stranded on Tatooine while on a mission. What happened exactly is a long story, but I ended up helping them and Jinn got me free and took me to Coruscant with him as he wanted me to become a Jedi." 

"Why did you go with them?" Luke asked. "I mean if Palpatine had purposefully hidden you." 

"I didn't know that," Vader explained. "Palpatine had erased every memory Shmi had of him from her mind so that I could be safe. This meant that she had no idea who my father was. When we arrived on Coruscant, I was introduced to Palpatine as the queen Jinn and Kenobi were helping was the ruler of the planet Palpatine was the senator of. He recognized me by my Force aura, but there was nothing he could do. I was taken before the Jedi Council to be judged to see if I could be trained as a Jedi. The Council was unsure as I was too old in their opinion. Things got a little hectic after that, but basically Palpatine was elected Chancellor of the Republic and his apprentice, Maul, was killed by Kenobi. The Council also came to the decision that I was to be trained." 

Luke nodded his head as he heard all this. Looking at Luke, Vader paused briefly. He had to be careful with the next part as Luke was sure to ask questions about his mother. 

"Knowing that he couldn't do anything right away, Palpatine decided to keep an eye on me and wait until the time was right to tell me the truth about my heritage," Vader continued. "During that time I started my training under Obi-Wan, and fell in love with and eventually married Queen Amidala of Naboo." 

"Queen?" Luke exclaimed in wonder, briefly wondering what other surprises were waiting for him. "Was she my mother?" 

"Yes," Vader confirmed. "She was a few years older than myself, but we got along very well. We had been married for a few years when I started having fights with Obi-Wan about my training. We held different views on how things should be done and he thought that just because he was my mentor he could tell me how to act and think. Seeing his opportunity, Palpatine approached me and revealed his true identity to me. I was blown away. At first I was extremely angry with him for not coming to free me and Shmi, but eventually I came to see the necessity of his actions." 

"What did mother say when she heard this?" Luke asked. 

"I didn't tell her," Vader replied. "Obi-Wan had managed to drive a wedge between us and we had started to argue. She was against Palpatine's policies and ideas so I thought it better not to tell her. When Obi-Wan learned that I was learning about the Dark Side from Palpatine, he got so mad that he totally turned your mother against me. I came home one day to find that she had packed and left without saying a word." 

"Did she leave a message?" Luke inquired sadly, sorry to hear that his parents had separated. 

"Only that she wasn't coming back and that it was fruitless to try to find her," Vader replied. "I naturally went straight to Obi-Wan and demanded to know where she was as I knew that he must have helped her go. He refused to tell me anything saying that I didn't deserve her. We ended up dueling and you know the result of that." 

Luke nodded his head as he remembered what his father had told him earlier. "Did you ever see her again?" 

"No," Vader replied. "She never even inquired how I was after Palpatine got me out of the lava and to a hospital. Palpatine had tried to track her down for me while I unconscious, but all he could find was the knowledge that she had started up a resistance cell as Palpatine had declared his New Order shortly before my duel with Kenobi." 

"She was pregnant when she left?" Luke asked. 

"She must have been," Vader said. "But I didn't know of it. She must also have agreed to having you hidden from me. Tatooine was the logical place to have you raised as I had sworn never to return there." 

Luke felt his anger rise within him at this. His own mother had abandoned him and had never even informed his father of his existence! Not only that but she had left him to Obi-Wan to be raised on Tatooine. Hadn't she cared about him at all? Probably not as she hadn't bothered to be there with him. Pain and anger tore at him as he closed his eyes, trying to gain some control over his emotions. Feeling a hand on his shoulder he looked up to see that his father had moved over to him. 

"What happened to her?" Luke asked softly. 

Vader looked into his son's eyes briefly before turning away. This was the delicate part. Luke would either understand or he wouldn't. But either way, he couldn't avoid answering the question. 

"A group of rebels came to Coruscant one night, hoping to kill Palpatine and his advisors," Vader began. "Things went wrong and the bomb they intended for the Palace went off in the city, killing hundreds of innocents. When I arrived in orbit in a battle cruiser the rebels were trying to escape in a ship. Upon approaching the ship I ordered them to surrender or die. The reply shocked me. It seemed that your mother was on board and that the rebels didn't believe I would fire on the ship as long as she was there." 

Luke inhaled sharply as he heard this. His mother had tried to help those people escape? After what they had done? 

"What happened?" Luke asked, feeling a strange coldness inside of himself. 

"I fired." 

Luke sat back and simply started at the ground as the words sunk in. His father had ordered the attack in which his mother had died. And yet he couldn't feel any strong anger or hate for him. His mother had, after all, been helping people who had murdered innocents, besides she was the one who had left him. And if he was angry at his father, what then? He had nowhere else to go and his only family was here. But he needed time to think. Getting to his feet, he looked in his father's direction to see that Vader was watching him intently before he left the room and headed for his bedroom. 

Vader sighed as he watched Luke go. He knew it would be difficult, but he had to be told. At least he hadn't seen any hate when Luke had looked up before leaving. 

* * *

The room was large, darkened, and mostly empty except for three figures in black bodygloves. One was an older man, still showing an abundance of muscle on his huge frame, despite his gray hair and wrinkled face. He stood to the side of the other two, his eyes watching them like a hawk. The two other men warily circled each other on the hard floor. One was big and well muscled like the older man, his light brown hair over unreadable eyes. The other was shorter, wire-thin with blond hair and blue eyes. Muscles rippled over his thin frame, but he didn't have the bulk of the other man. 

He made up for it in swiftness. He feinted left, darted right, and spun a solid kick on the other man's thigh. He jumped back, dodging the retaliating blow. Too professional for a sign of frustration, the bigger man just began circling again. The bigger man suddenly lunged forward. It looked as if he would land a solid punch on the smaller man, but the blond one twisted, and the huge form was thrown over his shoulder, landing on the hard floor with a thud. 

"He led you into that, Trevor." The gray haired man's tone was grim. 

"Yes, Sir." 

"Again." 

The gray haired man watched the two face off again, wondering at the change in the blond man over the last five weeks. When he had first been assigned to teach this Luke Skywalker unarmed combat for three hours every morning, he had been curious. When he had met the man and seen what he knew, he had been insulted. The then scrawny man hadn't known a thing about proper technique, and Guliver Blackstar had come very close to asking the Emperor to assign someone else to the job. But the young man had learned quick, almost impossibly so. Within three weeks, Guliver had to ask to be allowed to bring an active guardsman with him for the man's sparing partner. He needed to be pitted against someone younger, and Guliver needed to watch him. 

"Left side is open, Skywalker." 

"I know. But he won't fall for it." Skywalker's voice was soft, and very sure. 

That was the other thing. Skywalker's attitude had changed as well. He had become as cold as ice in a fight. He still seemed open enough to the servants, and between bouts he would even laugh at jokes (Blackstar wasn't stupid enough to keep every minute to training, it didn't help concentration) but get Skywalker in a bout, and he went cold. 

Last week, Guliver had realized how cold. Trevor and Skywalker had been locked in a struggling embrace, and Skywalker's arm had snapped. The man had only grunted, even with his arm dangling, had tried to keep fighting. Guliver let it go on, curious, till it was apparent that Skywalker wasn't going to win. Then he sent him to medical. 

One of the servants opened the door and came in. Blackstar noticed that they were wearing black and green livery today. The servant nodded in his direction. 

"Halt." Guliver said. The two stopped circling. 

"Master Luke. Lord Vader wishes you to come to his study as soon as possible." 

Skywalker looked at Blackstar, who nodded. He then walked out of the room without a word. Blackstar sighed, wondering if they should just go back to the Palace or not- no one would tell them what was going on, and he knew better than to ask. 

* * *

"Yes, Father?" Luke had walked into the study, his father sitting at his desk. He was wearing his black armored suit, his breathing mask and helmet placed on his desk. He looked up at Luke, a small frown on his face. Luke could not read anything in his mind, it was closed tight. As Luke's Force sense had begun being trained, he had learned to sense the emotions of any Force-blind individual. He had also gradually learned to sense his father's emotions when his father wasn't shielding. 

"I want you to listen to this, and tell me what you think." Lord Vader's voice was emotionless. Luke sat in his customary seat. 

A twitch in the Force, and the holo-projector clicked on, showing a small projection of Lieutenant Ravenell. He was standing at attention, face carefully blank. 

"Lieutenant," The recorded voice of his father was heard. Luke could also hear the hiss of the respirator in the background. Luke leaned forward, watching. 

"Lord Vader," Garret nodded, and Luke suddenly realized that Garret had been nervous. "We have captured some Rebels here in the Corellian system, and have found some information that I thought you might wish to know. I have a complete copy of the interrogation to be sent to you, but we have discovered the names of the pilot responsible for the destruction of the Death Star." 

"Go on." The mechanical voice rasped. Luke remembered the report his father had made him read on the Imperial findings on how the Death Star had been destroyed. The target had been very small, but Luke knew that the thermal exhaust port was not impossibly tiny. 

"A Corellian by the name of Wedge Antilles was the culprit, Sir. We are investigating his background now." Garret's recording swallowed. Luke could almost feel the sudden nervousness pouring off the man, and wondered at it. 

"Yes?" Lord Vader prodded his officer on. 

"It was discovered that his wingman during the battle was a man by the name of Biggs Darklighter." Garret stopped, then continued. "We are of course trying to determine his background as well." 

There was a long pause. Skywalker suddenly felt very cold. 

"Yes, that would be prudent." The recording of Lord Vader continued. "Contact me if you find anything else of interest." 

"Yes, my Lord." The recording went dead. 

Luke looked at the blank space on his father's desk, frozen in place. His father shifted. "My reply to my lieutenant was a code to try and prevent looking into Darklighter's past too deeply, I trust you understand why." 

Luke just looked at the desk, his mind still a whirlwind of conflict. Something kept screaming ' _Biggs helped kill all those people!_ ' He saw a flash of a crying face of a widow he had seen on the holo-news, a women who had lost both husband and only son. The image kept alternating with the vision of the last time he saw Biggs, all dressed up in his sharp clothes, on leave before he returned to the Imperial Navy. He had just told Luke that he was going to defect. 

Luke could feel his father's eyes on him. He suddenly stood. "If you'll excuse me." He turned to leave. 

"Where are you going?" Lord Vader asked, his voice cold. 

"To pack." Skywalker said, his mind slowly realizing his decision. "The Emperor once told me that if he wanted Anchorhead dealt with, he'd send me to do it. And something will have to be done. We have to find out if they know where he is located." His father nodded, and Luke left. 

* * *

Luke Skywalker stood looking out the viewport at the sun baked world below him. He could feel the eyes of the officers on him here in the officer's lounge. They had been watching him since he had come on board with his father. Their curiosity burned about him, a civilian who was traveling with Lord Vader on this secret mission. He fingered his black cape, hiding his amusement at the officer's feelings about the expensive clothes he wore. Garret walked up behind him, stopping and waiting till Luke turned. 

"The transport is ready, Sir." 

"Thank you, Lieutenant." He began to walk towards the doors, Garret following. 

Once they reached a turbolift and the doors swished shut, Luke grinned. "Ready Garret? It's stupid- but I'm glad to get out of the castle." 

Garret shook his head. "You surprise me." 

"I hated them Garret, I always did. I thought he was the only good one in the bunch, but even that turned out to be a lie. I get to get even, today. You excited?" Luke flashed him a smile. 

Garret sighed. "I became Lord Vader's adjunct because it kept me out of the line of fire. My parents were upset that I wanted to go military, so they swung what they thought was a nice, safe job for me." 

"Sounds like they have a pretty high rank." Luke cocked his head, "besides, it is a safe job for someone as loyal as you." 

"Thanks." 

"Just monitor my com for me, okay?" Luke was going in with a hidden com, which would be open the whole time. Because Skywalker could guarantee that someone was bound to say something about him that neither he, his father, nor the Emperor wanted known, Garret would be monitoring the transmission. He would act as a filter between what was happening and what the troops would know.


	6. Chunk 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See notes in chapter 1.

"Tatooine," Luke mumbled to himself as he exited Mos Eisley's spaceport and stepped out into the blinding glare of the two suns. 

He had timed things so that the raid on Anchorhead would be at dinner time so that everyone would be in their homes instead of out at work. This way they could be wiped out quickly. However, he and his father had decided that it would be better to take care of the Darklighters before heading for Anchorhead, therefore he had decided to arrive at noon. Looking around, he took in the immediate area before walking out to the lead speeder that stood waiting for them. 

His eyes momentarily met Garret's as he got into the speeder before drifting to General Hors who sat next to the lieutenant. Luke didn't need the Force to tell that the general was more than a little angry to have his command taken away for this mission that he didn't understand. Vader had only told him what would need to be done and that Luke was in charge. 

Luke suppressed a smile and turned around to see the other transports. They consisted of four specially designed stormtrooper crafts. Each craft could hold an entire squad and consisted of seats for the driver and each trooper. Otherwise there was hardly anything but the repulsors and the engine. The designers had decided to eliminate any excess covering so that the troopers would be able to jump out of the craft quickly and strike, and any doors would only have been in the way of that. Depending on what terrain the craft was used for there could be a roof, but on Tatooine there was no need for one as it never rained. 

"Go," Luke barked at the driver of his speeder as he sat down, knowing that the driver had been told where to go. 

The trip was made in silence and Luke let his thoughts drift to his life spent on this dust ball. He was, however, careful to keep part of his mind focused on what was happening around him so that he wasn't taken by surprise. After a while, he directed his thoughts towards the Darklighters. Although Biggs' parents had been nice enough considering that he was their son's best friend, they had never tried to prevent the abuse he had suffered at Owen Lars' hands. Indeed they had often looked the other way when the signs had shown. 

He could clearly remember playing with Biggs at his house one day when he had slipped and fallen against their speeder. The impact had made the healing wounds on his back come open and they had started to bleed. Beskley Darklighter had simply asked him if he was all right before sending him home. Never had she or her husband made any attempt to stop what they knew was happening. Luke felt furious at the memory and quickly captured as much rage as he could and used it as his father had taught him to. 

As soon as they neared Anchorhead, the driver veered left and headed towards the Darklighter residence. They drove for fifteen more minutes before cresting the last sand dune between them and the house. 

"Stop," Luke ordered and stood as soon as he speeder stopped. 

He took out the macrobinoculars, brought them to his eyes, and scanned the huge residence. The Darklighters were richer and owned more land than any other humans on Tatooine and it clearly showed. The sides of the house were lined with pillars, each of which was hollow and filled with water. The precious liquid glistened in the sunlight for all to see. The fact that the house was above ground and that they could afford to keep the inside at a reasonable temperature showed just what level of wealth they possessed. And yet it was nothing but a grain of sand compared to what Luke had seen on Coruscant. 

Luke smiled as he saw no one moving around. Mr. and Mrs. Darklighter would probably be inside eating lunch right now with their daughter Kelly. Luke nearly grunted as he remembered Biggs' pesky little sister who had never left them alone. She had always wanted to tag along with her big brother and play with his friends. 

"Looks clear," General Hors stated as he too scanned the area. 

"For now," Luke agreed. "The workers will be eating in that outbuilding," he continued as he indicated a building. "Have a squad secure it. Another squad will come with me to the main building. You stay here with the remaining two squads and keep an eye on things. Inform me the moment you notice anything." 

"Yes, Sir," General Hors replied as he stood to attention. 

Inside however he was seething. What had he done to have his command replaced by this... this courtier boy? And what had Skywalker done to gain the Dark Lord's favor the way he had? Some thoughts came to mind but he quickly shoved them aside as he turned around to give out the necessary orders even as some small part of his brain wondered how this Skywalker could stand the heat dressed in black as he was. He himself was dressed in green and it was all he could do to bear the oppressive temperature. 

"Lieutenant, you're with me," Luke said as he got out of the speeder and watched as one squad of stormtrooper made their way as quickly as they could towards the outbuilding. 

Luke temporarily ignored the squad that had come to stand near him as he watched the other squad go. As soon as the first squad disappeared into the outbuilding, Luke moved forward, motioning the second squad and Garret to follow. Nearing the house, memories threatened to overwhelm him, but Luke quickly shoved them back. Now was not the time for them. Gripping his anger, he motioned for the stormtroopers to surround the house. 

Skywalker reached out, touching the Force to do a quick scan of the house. Picking up only three presences inside it, he smiled. 

"Stay out here," Luke ordered as he turned to Garret. "Wait for my signal and then come in with them." 

"Are you sure that there's no one else in there but the Darklighters?" Garret asked, a slightly concerned look on his face. 

"Yes," Luke reassured him before turning away and nearing the house. 

At the pillars, he briefly reached up and brushed his hand against one. Soon it would be no more, as would Anchorhead. Opening one of the doors and entering, Luke felt a tinge of dark pleasure race up his spine. All his life he had stood by and watched as things happened around him, helpless to do anything to either stop or change them. But not anymore. No, now he had not only the power to change things, but he had the power over life and death as well. Smiling, he silently made his way through the sparsely furnished home. He found it hard to believe that not all that long ago he had looked around these rooms in awe, marveling at the things they held. Now they weren't even worth a second glance. 

Luke slowed and stopped as he neared the kitchen, listening to the conversation as voices floated through the open doorway. 

"What are you saying?" Beskley Darklighter asked. 

"That if things keep going the way they are, we'll be able to buy more ground," Raklin Darklighter replied. "Perhaps we'll be able to buy the Lars' former land." 

"What happened to them?" Kelly asked. "To Luke, and Mr. and Mrs. Lars?" 

"They're dead, Sweetie," Beskley replied. 

"How?" Kelly demanded. 

"I've already told you," Raklin said. "The stormtroopers killed them." 

"Why?" 

"I don't know Sweetie," Beskley replied. "No one knows why. But then, the Empire often kills without a good reason." 

"That's where you're wrong," Luke stated as he entered the room, smiling as the two grown-ups started and Kelly screamed in surprise. 

"Luke!" Raklin finally said after a few minutes of silence, his eyes opening wide as he took in Skywalker's black clothes and the soft blue gems. "You're alive!" 

"Indeed," Luke replied sarcastically. 

"Where have you been?" Beskley asked. "We all thought you were dead. Last time we heard from Biggs we told him you were dead." 

"You have contact with Biggs?" Luke instantly inquired. Perhaps he wouldn't need to interrogate them to get the information he had wanted. 

"Perhaps," Raklin said cautiously. "What did you mean when you said we were wrong about the Empire? And why didn't you knock?" 

Luke sighed and snapped his fingers, alerting Garret to come in. Raklin was obviously suspicious and wouldn't give him any information until he was sure that he wasn't putting his son into danger and that would take too long. It would be easier to force the information from him or his wife. After all, Luke doubted the Kelly would be trusted with such information. 

"I meant exactly what I said," Luke stated as stormtroopers appeared behind him and at the other door to the kitchen. "I want to know how you contact your son, and I want to know now," Luke continued as he saw a look of pure terror cross Beskley's face as she pulled her daughter closer to her. Looking to Raklin, Luke saw realization make its way onto his face and then horrified anger. "Take them," he said, smiling back at Raklin. The stormtroopers rushed in and both Beskley and Kelly screamed. 

Raklin shouted an obscenity, and tried to kick at a trooper, but the white armored men had him in binders in only a moment. "Damn you, Skywalker!" He shouted, cursing. "I never should have let my son be your friend!" 

"Take them outside." Luke commanded, waving a hand. The troopers began to drag the three Darklighters outside, Skywalker and Garret following. Raklin was cursing, and Beskley kept screaming for her daughter. Kelly just cried. 

The front yard was ordered confusion, with the workers being lined up in ordered rows in the hot sand, bound hand and foot. Skywalker looked over the yard, and sent out feelers with the Force to see how everything was going. The troopers were standing tall, but wilting under their white armor. Their standard issue uniforms were not modified for the heat, and the environmental systems were very close to overloading. 

"General!" Skywalker snapped. 

The man came jogging over, thick streamers of sweat running down his face. "Yes, Sir!" 

Luke could feel Raklin Darklighter watching him, but he didn't care. "I want half of the four squads stationed in the house. Be sure all of them get plenty to drink, they're not used to the heat. The remaining squads are to set up a perimeter or start questioning the workers. We've got time before dinner to take a little time here- have the squads rotate. It will get hotter as the day wears on." Biggs' mother, Beskley, screamed in indignation "Our water!", but no one paid any attention. 

"Yes, Sir." General Hors swallowed. "What are the workers being questioned for, Sir?" 

"The location of Biggs Darklighter- that man's son." Luke pointed. "Tell the workers that they will be allowed inside, out of the sun, if they know anything." 

Skywalker walked away from the general as he saluted and turned, screaming orders. Skywalker walked straight up to Raklin, standing well out of the man's reach with Garret still right behind him. "This can either be ugly or quick. Your choice." 

Raklin took a deep breath, face purple with rage. "He called to find you. He wanted to come and get you and take you with him. To be a Rebel pilot, with him. Do your new friends know that?" 

Luke sighed, shaking his head. "It was your decision." He turned to the side, looking at the crying little girl. "Release her." 

"Noooo!" screamed the girl's mother. 

A trooper bent down and undid Kelly's bindings as Luke stepped forward. He lifted the girl's head smiling at her crying face. "Kelly." He said. Raklin lunged forward, his bound feet tripping him into the dust. 

"Leave her out of this you monster!" he screamed. 

"Walk with me Kelly, I need to talk with you." Luke smiled, trying to nudge the little girl's mind with the Force. He didn't have enough training, so he continued talking slow and calm, "I won't hurt you, just walk right over here with me." He took one arm, and pulled the girl forward. Her mother was screaming and wailing, and Raklin's obscenities following. The lieutenant just followed Skywalker, even if he was sweating buckets in the heat. 

"Kelly," Luke began, "You remember how me and your brother taught you how to drive a speeder?" 

"Uh-huh." The girl hiccupped, swallowing tears and drying them on her sleeve. 

"And remember how we took you with us to Beggar's Canyon to watch the races? And to Anchorhead with us?" The girl nodded. "And you had fun, right?" She nodded again. "And remember how you cried when Biggs went away to the Imperial Flight Academy, to be a pilot?" 

"Yes." She smiled at Luke, and Luke smiled back. 

"But mommy and daddy and Biggs told you to be proud, and not sad, because your brother was going to be a TIE pilot for the Empire and this was a good thing, right? And remember how I was supposed to go with him, but Owen Lars would never let me? And remember how proud of Biggs you were when he graduated? I remember when you and your parents even got to go in a spaceship and see him graduate, right?" She nodded yes. "And your parents were proud, right?" 

"Uh-huh." 

"Well," Luke sighed, "Biggs ran off from his post. He joined the Rebellion, Kelly. And he hurt people, and broke the law. So he has to go to prison." 

"Prison?" Kelly's eyes got wide. 

"Yeah. So we need to find him. But your parents want to hide him. And if they do that, they have to go to prison. I don't want them to, but if you hide a criminal, you go to prison. So I want you to go ask your dad to tell us where Biggs is, because otherwise I have to send you and your parents up to the ship, and you'll be taken to prison. Okay? Just ask him real nice. Okay?" 

"Okay." Kelly turned and walked back to her parents, and started talking. As she told her dad about all of them going up to the ship, her mother began to cry. Kelly began to plead, scared of her mother's reaction. Raklin just looked from his daughter, to Luke, to his daughter. Then he closed his eyes, looking away. 

Luke could feel Garret's eyes on him, Luke could feel him wondering at the sudden coldness in his actions. He sighed. "Lord Vader told me that if I could get them to talk, her death would be painless. She's just a snotty brat, after all." 

* * *

Luke's eyes swung across the dirt road, the brown buildings stained red with the light of the setting suns. He walked over to the door on the low-hung building that stretched the entire block. He knocked, pounding on the door with one balled fist. If this had been the front door of Fixer's place- the mechanic shop- he would have just walked in. But it was dinner time, and you knocked for Fixer's home. He had decided to try a different tactic with his _friends_ here in town. Maybe he would get a different response. He doubted that they knew anything, but it was worth trying. 

He stepped back, waiting. A stray breeze kicked up the edge of his black cape, the blue gems sparkling in the setting suns. They winked along the cape edge, neck, and cuffs; deep blue until the light hit them and they flashed and sparkled like a sunset on the ocean. He smiled an arrogant smile, preparing for the little game he had to play. 

The door slowly swung open, and Windy poked his head out. He looked at Luke, puzzled. Then recognition set in, and his eyes got big as he took in the change of the young man's appearance. 

"Luke?" He asked. 

"That's me." Luke said, imitating someone cocky. 

Someone yelled in the back. Windy turned his head and yelled back. "It's Luke!" He turned back to Skywalker. "Ah, come on in." 

"What's that stupid little worm want now?" Skywalker could hear Fixer yelling in the next room. Luke frowned, and Windy glanced at Luke's clothes and grimaced. Windy quickly walked through the doorway, and Luke could hear him making shushing noises. 

"Huh?" Fixer said, and belched. "Wormie's got some nerve, showing up here. His uncle's farm may have been burnt to the ground, but I ain't gonna help him get on his feet." 

Luke stepped into the doorway as Windy loudly whispered, "Fixer, just trust me and shut up." Skywalker looked over the dining room. It was as dingy as the rest of the town, with Camie sitting next to Fixer, Deak across from him and Windy's place on the other side of Fixer. Fixer's back was still to Luke as he took another bite of his dinner. 

Skywalker couldn't help himself from grinning in anticipation as Camie and Deak's mouths dropped at his appearance. No one wore black in Anchorhead, which was why Luke had chosen it. Fixer glanced at the two, and turned around fast. 

"What in the blazes!" Fixer swore. "Where have you been Wor- Luke?" Fixer caught himself, suddenly realizing that by some miracle Luke must have come into credits in the last month. Fixer may have despised a sand-poor Skywalker for having dreams, but he would respect any man who could wave around some credits. 

"Around. Things have been interesting lately." Luke shrugged, enjoying the effect of Fixer's sudden respect. Even if it was shallow. "Hey, have you seen Biggs lately? I've been out of touch." 

"No." Fixer said, obviously thinking hard. "You want to sit down? I've got some more food, if you want." 

"Nah, ate on the ship. Not hungry." Skywalker was disgusted at the naked greed he could feel in Fixer's mind. "Hey, are you sure Biggs hasn't been around? I really need to get a hold of him." 

"Don't think so," Deak said, cutting in, "Haven't seen him since the last time he was here, you saw him then." 

"You've got a ship?" Windy asked, eyes wide. He loved flying almost as much as Luke did, even if he wasn't as good. 

"Sorta. Belongs to a friend." Luke suddenly smiled. "Wanna see it? I'm sure he wouldn't mind. The shuttle's right outside of town, I could give you a tour." Luke acted like the little boy with the new toy he couldn't wait to show off. He could feel Fixer and the rest become suddenly curious. Fixer eyed Luke's outfit, trying to judge how expensive it was. 

"Why not?" Fixer said, privately scheming on how get some credits out of the deal, even if he stole them from Luke. "So," he drawled, "what does your friend do?" 

"Oh, little this, little that. Shipping, stuff like that." Luke shrugged. It sounded blatantly illegal, but that wouldn't be a problem on a planet like this one. "I've started helping him out. Gave me a place to live after Owen's farm burnt down." 

"Sounds like a nice guy." Fixer said, "Helping you out like that." The big man shifted in his chair, thinking about the pretty rocks that glittered every time the blond boy moved. 

"Oh, I think he is. Maybe you'll meet him." Luke glanced at his chrono, letting the golden band catch the light, "Hey, I don't have a lot of time, are you coming or not?" Skywalker could feel the growing greed of Fixer, sensing him signal to Deak behind his back. Luke almost laughed, he wasn't the easy target he had been those few weeks ago. Luke felt tempted to take care of this himself, but signaled his backup anyway, touching the hidden button on his belt. 

"I dunno," Fixer said, "I've got some work to do after dinner. Why don't you just stay here and tell us all about it?" 

"Yeah, Luke, why don't you?" Deak added. 

Windy looked hurt, "Aw, come on guys, I want to see this ship." 

"No, Windy," Fixer growled, "We're going to stay right here. And Luke's going to tell us where he got those pretty clothes." Then Fixer balled one hand and began massaging the knuckles with the other, "and he'll find out that he wants to share." 

Luke laughed, bending over and pulling out his hidden blaster. He snapped up, shooting Fixer with the stun bolt right in the chest as someone kicked in the back and front doors. Before the remaining three friends could react, stormtroopers had swarmed the building, blasters pointed at Deak, Windy and Camie. 

"Hands up!" A trooper yelled, and the three complied. Luke just stood there, a smirk on his face. 

Camie was looking at Luke, then at Fixer. Luke decided to cut in before she said anything- "Stun them and take them to interrogation." His voice was very cold. 

"Yes, Sir." 

* * *

Luke was overlooking Anchorhead from a rise to the East as the last of daylight slipped away. Each of the four squads was guarding either the East, West, South or North side of the town so that no one would escape. Garret was still standing behind him, watching his every move. Garret had been particularly revolted at what he had overheard Fixer's nickname was for Skywalker. 

Luke wondered if Garret would make a report on his actions today to give to his father. Well, that was okay. It could have gone better, but everything was still on track. He pulled out his surface to ship comlink. 

"Captain, your men may fire when ready." 

Luke waited, and white laser blasts of energy bolted down from the skies from the gun turrets of the Imperial Star Destroyer above. The firing continued, until nothing was left of the town. Then, a few more blasts rang out, off to the side, wiping out the Darklighter homestead. He had waited till now to 'remove' that little piece of property- no reason to alert Anchorhead to its impending doom. The raid had spooked the residents enough, and several of the squads surrounding the town had been required to pick off people trying to flee before Luke Skywalker had gotten clear. 

"Shooting stars, Biggs. Shooting stars." Skywalker whispered as he blinked at the afterimage of the planetary bombardment that hung on the back of his eyelids. The white streaks had perversely reminded him of the shooting stars him and Biggs used to wish on. He turned to Garret. "We'll stay here tonight, have the general set up sweep patrols around that smoking crater. I don't want anyone getting away by hiding in the sand tonight." He cocked his head, "Well, anyone we don't want to escape, anyway." 

"Yes, Sir." 

* * *

General Hors snarled at the orders when he received them at the West outpost even as he turned to obey. Damn kid, what was he doing in charge? They should just send out probe droids and go back to the ship, it was too blazing hot here. 

Not that the heat seemed to bother that Skywalker. He had to be a native. People knew him here, and by what he had overheard from the worker's interrogations back at the Darklighter's residence, he had been dirt-poor when he lived here a few weeks ago. Now he was dressed in fancier clothes than a courtier, and strutting under the Dark Lord's favor. Everything he wore must have come from the Sith Lord. 

Hors brooded on what the young man must have done for Lord Vader to receive such favor. "What he did, indeed." The general snorted. It must have been something special for a nobody from here to catch the Dark One's eye. General Hors let himself indulge in a particularly nasty idea. Skywalker did seem to spend an inordinate amount of time in Lord Vader's quarters, and, well, no one had ever seen Lord Vader with a women. He laughed at the idea, he couldn't help it. 

"Sir?" one of his men asked. 

"Nothing trooper, nothing." The general smirked. 

* * *

Raklin groaned as he woke, feeling pain lance across his chest and down his legs. Suppressing the cry that rose to his lips, Raklin forced his eyes open. Thin shafts of fading light streamed down around him, giving him just enough light to see that he was covered with rubble. Coughing as he inhaled sand and dust, Raklin tried to move his arms. He instantly regretted it as more pain shot through his chest at the movement. Lying back he tried to remember what had happened. 

Immediately images of Skywalker flooded his mind. He remembered how Biggs' former best friend had first asked them to reveal Biggs' location and then the more drastic measures he had used. First Skywalker had tried to use Kelly to get to them to talk and, when that hadn't worked, he had ordered the interrogation. Briefly images of Beskley screaming in pain rose to the top of his mind before he violently shoved them aside. 

But no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't shut out the images of Kelly crying out in terror before being shot. She had looked so fragile as she lay on the sand in a pool of her own scarlet blood. They had killed her first, thinking her death might break him and Beskley. They were wrong. Kelly's death only fueled his determination _not_ to give into their wishes. They had just lost their daughter, they would not lose their son. 

Upon seeing that he wouldn't budge, they had started on Beskley. He could still hear her voice in his head. ' _Don't tell them Raklin! Don't give in, for Biggs' sake._ ' She had begged him over and over. Remembering her death, he tried to remember what had happened next. Seeing his wife fall, he had made a foolish attempt to get at Luke, knowing that he was clearly in charge of this whole mess. The last thing he could recall was, somehow, managing to break free of the stormtrooper's grasp on him. Raklin had charged for Skywalker when his chest had exploded in pain at which he had been pulled into velvety darkness. 

Slowly, Raklin brought his hand up to his chest as he tried to figure out why he too wasn't dead. Feeling a sticky liquid ooze through his fingers upon contact with his chest, he realized that they must have thought him dead. He must have been shot in the chest and they had left him for dead. But what, then, was the rubble above him? As soon as the thought crossed his mind, Raklin knew. 

When the stormtroopers had attacked the Lars' homestead, they had destroyed the entire place. That's probably what the rubble was, pieces of his home. His anger flared even brighter at the thought. Anger and curiosity. It was more than clear to him that the Luke Skywalker he had seen earlier today wasn't the same Luke Skywalker that had played with his son for all those years. When Biggs had last returned he had told them stories of what the Empire did to people. It was his way of explaining his reasons for what he was going to do. 

One of those stories was how unwilling young men were taken from their homes and drafted into service. Raklin doubted, however, that that was the only reason for the change in Skywalker. He had literally turned into a monster. Whatever the reason for the change, Skywalker would regret it. There was no way that he'd simply stand by and let the deaths of his wife and daughter go unavenged. 

Raklin used his anger and determination to summon what little strength he had left to reach up and push away the rubble covering him. As it shifted, he could feel more pain lance through him, but he didn't hesitate. One of the reasons that had helped him keep quiet during the interrogation was helping him push on now. If he had revealed what he knew to Skywalker he would not only be betraying his son, but the countless other people who risk danger and death on a daily basis to fight the cancer that was spreading itself throughout the galaxy; to fight the Empire. By giving Skywalker and the Empire what they wanted would be to help them to gain the power to continue to do what they were doing to him and his family to millions of other innocents. 

Finally clearing himself from the ruins, Raklin lay on his back for a moment as he let his eyes wander over the scene around him. From where he lay, Raklin could see the darkening sky as Tatoo II set beneath the horizon in a brilliant splash of color. He could also see that the blackened rubble and ash around him that was all that remained of his home and life. Looking more carefully, he saw that he was lying in the remains of the outbuilding where the workers normally ate. 

He let out a small cry of pain as he sat up and his chest seemed to explode for a second time. Remaining still until the dizziness passed, Raklin slowly moved over to the ruins of his home, straight towards the base of one of the ruined pillars. Looking into it, he was glad to see that there was still some water there. Reaching over he quickly brought some of the precious liquid to his mouth. Once his thirst was satisfied, Raklin splashed the remaining water onto his chest and cleaned his wound as best he could. Seeing the wound and the amount of blood that soaked his clothes, he confirmed his theory that the Imperials had probably thought him dead. Even he was surprised that he had survived. 

Raklin rested for a few minutes before forcing himself to his feet. The nearest settlement, other than Anchorhead, was a good way off and he would need all the time he could get to make his way there. Raklin knew he couldn't head towards Anchorhead as he had overheard one of the stormtroopers talking about going there, meaning that he couldn't. Heading in the direction of his nearest neighbor, he hoped that he could make it there before sunrise as he knew that once the suns rose, he was finished. 

Thoughts of Tusken Raiders entered his mind, but he cast them aside. There was nothing he could do about the possibility of running across them so he might as well not think about it. Instead he focused his mind on Biggs and the other members of the Alliance. He would not let what had happened here today go unpunished and he was determined to warn Biggs about Skywalker. The boy would not get his son. 

* * *

Luke walked down the ramp of the shuttle that had brought them back to the Star Destroyer and instantly headed in the direction of the bridge. Night had turned into morning with only two incidents of people trying to escape the ruins that were all that was left of Anchorhead and the stormtroopers had found nothing when they had swept the rubble before leaving. 

"Here," Luke said as he reached down and took the hidden comlink from his belt and handed it to Garret as soon as the turbolift doors closed, sealing them off from prying ears. 

"Now what?" Garret asked as he took the comlink. 

"I'm going to see Lord Vader and then I'm going to see whether Fixer will give any information voluntarily now that the situation has changed," Luke replied. "He may not know anything, but it would save us the trouble of tracking Raklin." 

"It would," Garret agreed as he took out a small, datacard-sized, device from his pocket. "He is, however, definitely on the move. At the moment he's at the nearest settlement from his home." 

Luke smiled as he took the tracking device from Garret and examined it. "The Destlers. They'll help him and see to his wounds. With any luck he'll lead us right to Biggs and the Alliance. And if not..." Luke lightly ran his finger over the button that would release a small dosage of an extremely deadly poison into Raklin's bloodstream. 

Garret nodded his head as he watched Luke. What he had seen today and yesterday proved that Skywalker had adjusted to his rightful place and was able to throw off all that the Rebels and the Jedi had taught him. He would need to write a report on what had happened down on the planet, all officers had to when they went on a mission, but he didn't feel uncomfortable about it. Skywalker had run everything as smoothly as could be desired when considering where he was coming from. Definitely more so than anyone else would have been able to. 

As the turbolift stopped, Garret nodded to Luke before getting out. Watching the lieutenant go, Luke suppressed a smile, knowing that it would only draw looks from the other officers which had entered the turbolift. As the turbolift continued on its way, Luke quietly watched out of the corner of his eye as the other officers eyed his clothing shooting looks at one another. Reaching out with the Force, Luke brushed against their minds. Curiosity and surprise radiated from their undefended minds. Luke was tempted to try to see if he could influence their thoughts, but then decided not to, knowing that this was not the time or place to experiment with his powers. 

Skywalker exited the turbolift when it stopped on the level he needed and quickly made his way towards the bridge. Stepping through the doors as they opened, he saw the admiral's eyes flicker towards him and then widen. As he walked towards his father, who was standing before the viewport, he could feel the eyes of the other officers turn to him. They were all eager to learn more about this boy who had so recently boarded with their commander. 

"Lord Vader," Luke said softly as Vader turned towards him. 

"Skywalker," Vader replied, letting his voice drop so that no one else could hear. "How did it go?" 

"Good," Luke informed him before he handed over the tracking device. "Anchorhead was destroyed as were all the Darklighters save Raklin. None of them would talk so I used the backup plan and had the tracking beacon placed in him." 

"Excellent. Who are the prisoners you brought aboard?" 

"Old _friends._ Figured that it was worth a shot to interrogate them, they might know something," Luke replied. 

Vader nodded his head at this, sensing the deeper reason involved as well. His son wanted revenge. Revenge for what they had done to him in the past. Luke could have his fun, no harm could come from it. Although Vader doubted that the Rebel would give his friends such valuable information. He knew the Rebels were stupid, but he didn't underestimate them either. Indeed, Tarkin had done enough of that for the entire Empire. 

"I got more information on this Wedge Antilles," Vader said. "Seems his family used to own a fueling station on Corellia, though, his parents and siblings were killed in an explosion several years back." 

"So the only way to get him is to capture him," Luke finished. 

* * *

The first thing Fixer became aware of when he awoke was the cold. He felt like he was freezing to death. Trying to control the chattering of his teeth, he brought his hands to his arms and started rubbing them, desperately trying to warm himself. Looking around as he moved into a sitting position, he saw that he was in a small room, sitting on a metal bunk. Silently he cursed aloud as he wondered where he was. The last thing he remembered was Skywalker shooting him. 

Obviously the blaster had been on stun, but that wouldn't help the little worm when Fixer got his hands on him. Why he'd be sorry that he had showed his little hide on Tatooine again! Fixer smiled in anticipation as he thought of his revenge. First he'd beat the worm up and then take his new things from him. After all that was done, he'd make Skywalker tell him exactly how he had gotten all the credits he now possessed. 

Fixer was distracted from his thoughts by the cold. Breathing hard he cursed as he could see his breath. He had heard of how on some planets it was so cold that the water in your breath condensed so that it became visible, but he had never seen it before and now he wished he couldn't see it now. Jumping to his feet, he started pacing the small room, trying to get some warmth into his frozen limps. Fixer was so busy concentrating on that single task that he didn't hear the door open. 

"Cold?" Luke inquired and smiled as Fixer jumped at his words. 

"You!" Fixer declared as he turned around and glared at Luke. "Where am I?" 

"On the ship I mentioned earlier," Luke replied, smiling to himself. Fixer had been unconscious before the stormtroopers had entered his home so he still had no idea that he was working with the Empire. "Now, tell me what you know about Biggs' location." 

"Just because you've got fancy clothing doesn't mean you can order me around, Wormie," Fixer stated angrily. "You're still a useless farmboy, a nobody. And if you know what's good for you, you'll give me those stones on your clothes and anything else I ask for." 

Luke simply lifted an eyebrow at this, an amused smile tugging at his lips. "Make me." 

Fixer stood rooted to the spot for a moment, angry amazement filling him as the words sunk in. In the past, Luke had always done his best to avoid any fight, being drastically outmatched. Smiling, Fixer took a step forward, not even thinking about what could have caused the change in Skywalker's attitude. Suddenly he lunged forward, his fist heading straight for younger man's jaw. Just before it made contact it was knocked aside and Fixer found himself lifted off his feet and flying into the wall. 

Luke laughed as Fixer lay where he had fallen, stunned. Watching as the mechanic got to his feet, Luke shook his head. The man would never learn. Letting Fixer charge once more, he easily sidestepped the blow and tripped him as he passed. Letting the 'fight' continue for a few more minutes, Luke waited until Fixer didn't immediately rise from where he had fallen. 

"This is an Imperial Star Destroyer," Luke stated. "You are now a prisoner of the Empire. You will tell me whatever you know about Darklighter's location and you will tell me now." 

"I don't know anything," Fixer finally replied, knowing that if Luke was telling the truth that he didn't stand a chance. There was nothing he could do to stop the Empire. 

"We'll see about that," Luke said, his voice sending involuntary shivers down Fixer's spine. "This room is already colder than the rest of the ship. I'll make sure that the temperature drops in here even more. If you do know something, you'll tell us sooner or later." 

With this Luke turned around and left the room. 

* * *

Deak came awake on the hard bunk in the detention cell. "Damn," he whispered, "that was a surprise." He shook his head at the vision of Luke Skywalker dressed in black sneering at them while surrounded by stormtroopers. Deak groaned as he sat up. Everything hurt, it must be the stun blasts. 

The door swished open, and Skywalker himself stepped in. He was still wearing that outfit, the blue gems glittering in the harsh light. The blond man glared at Deak, his eyes boring into him. 

"Uh, Luke." Deak said, thinking fast. "I'm really sorry about Fixer, I am. But you know how he gets. I was just going with the flow. You know? Protecting my own hide. Uh." 

"I know." Luke smiled, but it made Deak feel worse. The smile was very cold. Luke was just soaking up Deak's fear. His father had told him that he could feed off other's fear, but he hadn't really been able to practice, till now. It was giving him a rush. He had power now, and Deak's life was in his hands. "Fixer's doing fine, by the way. Well, for now. I was thinking about having him interrogated. What do you think?" 

"Whatever you say." Deak said, letting Fixer fend for himself. Deak knew he didn't know anything anyway, and maybe if he agreed, Skywalker would have him released. 

"It's so good to see that you agree with me, Deak. You know, I've been a bad host. Are you thirsty?" 

"Uh, yeah!" Deak smiled at Luke, relieved to hear some friendly words. 

"Good. I'll go get you some water." Luke turned, and walked out the door that opened at his approach. He turned back to Deak. "You know, some planets have enough water that you can actually drown in it." The door swished shut. 

Luke smiled at the door as he signaled the operator at the end of the hall. Inside the cell, a thick stream of water began to pour from the ceiling. It would take a few hours, but Deak wouldn't be able to touch the floor or the bunk. And, like all natives of Tatooine, Deak couldn't swim. 

Windy was much the same- he begged a lot more than Deak, but he was more than willing to drop Fixer and follow Luke. Windy kept trying to remind Skywalker of the bond they supposedly shared because they both liked flying. Luke smiled at Windy, and asked if he wanted a tour of the ship. Windy was more than glad to accept, babbling on about how they all wanted to join the Imperial Navy and be pilots. 

Luke had him brought out, still with binders on his arms, and led him out of the detention center with an escort of four stormtroopers. "You're still a prisoner, but I'll see what I can do," was Skywalker's comment. Luke led the group straight to the hanger. They walked around the edge of the hanger, looking at ships and equipment. Windy was beaming and telling Skywalker he was the best while Imperial pilots and techs tried not to stare. 

Luke signaled the troopers, and they suddenly picked Windy up and tossed him in a plain white room. Massive doors swished shut, and Luke walked over to the intercom. "It's an airlock, Windy. You always did want to fly in space." Luke pushed another button, and the lock cycled. 

As Luke turned to return to the detention center, several of the techs and pilots hanging around leapt to their feet and saluted. Luke walked past, ignoring them. 

When he got close to the turbolift, he was met by Garret. "Lieutenant." 

"Sir." Garret replied. 

Luke stepped into the lift, the lieutenant and the stormtroopers following. "Garret, I have a bit of a problem." 

"Sir?" 

"I'm running out of ideas. I can't think of a suitable way to deal with Camie." 

"The girl?" 

"Yes. Fixer is freezing to death, Deak is drowning, Windy- well, you saw Windy. Any ideas?" 

The turbolift opened, and they walked into the detention center. Garret was thinking, while silently radiating approval. Luke soaked it up as they walked down the dark narrow passage to the cells. The stormtroopers had stopped at the control center, so Luke flicked a switch, opening a com to listen to Deak. 

"-on, Luke. Please. Turn it off. Come on." Splashing could be heard as Deak paced his filling cell. "Skywalker please. I didn't mean it. Fixer made me. Please. Please. TURN IT OFF! I can't swim, please!" Garret looked at the door, then at Luke, whose eyes were half closed and dreamy. 

"His fear, it's Dark, Garret. I can feel it, swirling." 

Garret remembered what Luke had said about Lord Vader on the shuttle, and how the Sith Lord's Darkness swirled. He decided that whatever Luke was experiencing was probably a good thing. "Maybe you should wait until you have an idea for the girl." 

"Yeah. I'll just wait here for awhile." 

"Lord Vader said that when you are finished, he wants to see you." 

"Okay." Skywalker paused. "It's a very good day, Lieutenant. You can go." Garret turned and walked down the corridor, followed by the low sound of someone pleading. The volume wasn't very high, and he couldn't hear a thing by the time he reached the end of the short corridor. 

* * *

The general was in a foul mood. He had spent all night sweating at the western outpost down on the planet, watching nearly useless patrols around the smoking crater that had been that worthless little town. He had then come back to the ship and had written his report. Quite frankly, he had wanted to nit-pick every little thing that Skywalker had done wrong, but the general wasn't stupid enough to scuttle his career by picking on Lord Vader's favorite. So he had written a neutral report, trying to be as fair as possible, taken a shower, and gone to his post. 

The general sat in his office, downing sim-tea and shuffling datawork. Blast regulations, he had been up all night! He should be in bed! The door opened and General Hors looked up at his aide. "Well?" He snapped, "Are the sweat stains going to come out of that uniform or not?" He motioned at the rank uniform hanging over the back of the chair. 

Charles picked it up, giving it a critical eye. "I doubt it, Sir." 

"Wonderful. Well, order a replacement. Lord Vader ought to pay for it- but he's too busy dressing up that little pet of his. Charles, did you see that outfit that little punk was wearing?" Charles was busy dumping the offending garment down the recycler chute. 

"Yes, Sir." The general's aide was used to his CO's outbursts. They usually didn't mean anything, it was just a way for Hors to let off some steam from dealing with the red tape of his command. "Looked quite dramatic. I actually bought a ring with a stone like that for my wife." 

"Pricey, aren't they? I bet that outfit of his could buy an entire ship, maybe a cruise liner." 

"I wouldn't doubt it." 

"So, Charles, what's the rumors on what that man did for Lord Vader anyway?" 

"Not much, Sir. Mostly people are assuming he's some courtier's son, and Lord Vader is swapping political favors or something." 

"He's not. That young man came from the town we wiped out yesterday. And less than two months ago he was lucky to have two credits to rub together. Makes you wonder what he did, doesn't it? To be Lord Vader's favorite? You know, he's in Lord Vader's quarters a lot, Charles. He's the only one I've ever seen who isn't afraid of the Sith Lord, who actually wants to be anywhere around him. I wonder how close those two really are?" The general had leaned back in his chair, looking thoughtful. 

"Sir?" Charles managed to squeak, his eyes wide. 

"Oh, Charles, don't be dense. Not every world in the galaxy has prohibitions against that sort of thing. And no one knows where Lord Vader came from. What am I supposed to think when he picks up a rather young, handsome, nobody from the back end of nowhere and starts buying him expensive things? Not that I care. And don't look at me like that- Lord Vader hasn't exactly been subtle about it." 

"But, Sir. You really shouldn't talk about-" 

"You're right. Forget I ever said anything, and never mention it again. I don't need the Dark One's wrath on me." He waived at Charles. "Oh run along, if you want. I'll just stay here and try and stay awake." 

"Thank you, Sir." 

The general grinned at the door after it closed. Charles wasn't stupid enough to say that he, Hors, had said anything. As his aide, Charles's career was tied to Hors'. But the man was a gossip, and the whole ship would eventually be discussing the extent of Skywalker's relationship with Lord Vader. Then, maybe the entire Navy would pass the tale. Hors almost laughed. He didn't feel guilty, after all, someone would have put it together sooner or later. And it might even be true. 

That ought to teach that young punk to keep him up all night.


	7. Chunk 7 - with "Rebel Escape" Illo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See notes in chapter 1.

The bridge was its usual unhurried hive of activity. The Dark Lord stood, as was his custom, scanning the stars from the massive viewport at the front of the room. 

The admiral of the ship walked forward to the hissing form. "Lord Vader, we have decrypted the message that was sent from the area of suspicion earlier. It appears to be a transmission by Rebels." 

"Show me." 

The pair walked to a console, and the admiral nodded to the seated officer, who began playing the message. 

It started in a storm of static, and never really cleared up. "Come in delta three, Brightstar speaking." 

"Delta three, clearing skies." A second voice replied. 

"I have an urgent message for my pilot." 

"Affirmative. What is your message?" 

"Skywalker is alive, and don't trust him. I repeat, do _NOT_ trust him. He's fallen in with a bad crowd, and he... he... wiped out... our whole crop." 

"I read, Brightstar. Return to base." 

"I can't. It's gone." 

Delta three waited for awhile before replying. "Well, find somewhere. Our _relatives_ are still visiting. We can't come to your assistance yet." 

"Very well. Brightstar out." 

"Delta three out." 

The message ended. Lord Vader sat and thought for awhile. The admiral piped up, "They have terrible code words, my Lord. Do you think it's a trap?" 

"No. Return to Coruscant. I will be in my quarters." Darth Vader strode from the bridge. 

As he walked, he turned a mental eye to his son, down in the detention center. The boy was soaking up the fear of his drowning acquaintance. Vader couldn't help but smile, his boy was taking to the Dark path so easily. Of course, the Dark power would mold any who used it, but Luke was making good headway. 

* * *

Luke smiled as he walked down the corridor of the Imperial Palace. He'd spent the last few days on the return trip from Tatooine to Coruscant learning from his father. He enjoyed the sessions as they gave him time with his father and furthered his grip on his new power. Vader had said that if he kept this pace up he'd be able to start construction on a lightsaber soon. The thought pleased Luke as he had watched his father practice with his own saber and he desperately wanted to be able to learn how to handle such a weapon. 

As he walked out of the back corridor he had been in, Luke entered the Grand Hall leading up to the throne room. Making his way through the crowd he briefly eyed the small purple and green trees that lined the hall. The first time he had seen them he had simply thought of them as decoration, but now he knew that they were so much more. He had learned that they were a special kind of recording device that would record anything said within a three meter radius. Luke had first discovered this when he had studied a plan of the Palace that outlined all the secret corridors and monitoring devices. Most of which were known to only a select few. 

Luke looked at the courtiers waiting outside the massive double doors as he neared the end of the corridor. Most of them were in the midst of conversation with one another. Entering their minds with his mental fingers, Luke saw the hatred burning there for each other. It was as his father said; they hated each other, but pretended otherwise. Shaking his head, he knew he still had a long way to go where politics was concerned. Looking at one of the Imperial Guards he sighed. He knew that his grandfather could sense his presence and would call for him when he wished. 

Being careful to keep a good posture, Luke moved to one side to wait. He knew from what Vader had told him that as long as his identity remained a secret, he would constantly be judged by the courtiers and anyone else who roamed the Palace corridors. By acting cold and confident he would make the best impression. 

"Here to see his Majesty?" a courtier asked as he walked up to Luke. 

Skywalker nodded as he looked at the man. Remembering what his father had said about interacting with anyone of the court, he looked for a way to get out of the conversation the red haired man was obviously trying to start. 

"I do not recall seeing you here two months ago," the courtier began, hoping to get the young man to talk. 

"I wasn't here," Luke replied simply, keeping his voice even and uninterested. 

"Ah," the courtier stated, looking around before turning his attention back to Luke. "Have you heard? Grand Admiral Paterson has been put in charge of the major projects Tarkin was in control of. Lord Vader may have some competition coming his way." 

Luke cocked his head to one side, fully aware of the fact that the man was probing him for information. To see exactly what he knew and where he stood. And perhaps even to get a reaction out of him. The last comment had had a slight undertone to it that hinted towards the fact that the courtier wanted a confirmation on it. 

"Skywalker, the Emperor will see you," an Imperial Guard said as he walked up to them. 

With a polite nod to the courtier, Luke turned and followed the guard. Despite what the courtier thought, he was all too well aware of the hate filled glare directed at his back. Entering the throne room, he walked forward, stopped, and bowed before the throne. 

"Guards, leave us," Palpatine ordered and turned around to face Luke when all the guards had gone. Studying his grandson, Palpatine leaned back. Vader had already informed him of how the operation had gone and he was pleased, the boy was well underway. "Lord Vader informed me that you brought a few 'friends' back onboard with you." 

"Yes," Luke replied. "I wanted to take my time in dealing with them." 

* * *

"Interesting," the red-haired courtier commented. "But I must wonder whether it could be true or not." 

"All evidence points towards the fact," an older courtier stated. "We know nothing of this Skywalker, no reputation, achievements, or anything else that would have gained him the notice of Vader. And then there are the clothes he wears." 

"Indeed, he does seem to be well off," the red-haired man replied. "But then why would he see Palpatine?" 

"I'm not sure," his companion began. "But if I were to guess, I would say control. The Emperor has to keep a handle on Vader somehow, what with that Sith magic and all. I mean no one else knows how he does it, so the Emperor would definitely want to keep an eye on him. What better way to control him than through the boy?" 

"Point taken," the red-haired man admitted as he looked up. "Here he comes." 

The older man looked up and caught sight of Skywalker as he made his way through the Grand Hall. 

"Probably going back to Vader's Castle," he remarked. 

* * *

Biggs paced restlessly back and forth in the docking bay of the small Alliance base he was stationed at, letting out a frustrated sigh. He had received his father's message a little over six weeks ago and knew that it had taken at least two weeks to get to him. Despite the time that had passed, he still couldn't bring himself to believe it. Luke alive and with the Empire? And not just as a stepping stone to get to the Alliance? He couldn't believe it. And then the message had gone on to say that he had killed his mother and Kelly! 

It couldn't be true. It just couldn't be. Something must have happened to the message along the way. It must have gotten altered somehow. That or the person who had originally talked with his father must have misunderstood him. Or his father could have gotten the code mixed up and given the wrong message. After all, he wasn't used to dealing with codes. His mother and sister just couldn't be dead. Not by Luke. The kid was his best friend! 

"You all right, Biggs?" Wedge asked he approached his pacing wingman. 

"No, Wedge," Biggs replied as he looked up at the man who been his closest friend since they had flown together on the Death Star run. "I keep thinking of the message over and over again. It just can't be true!" 

Wedge bit his lip and looked around the docking bay before turning his attention back to his friend. He knew what the other was feeling. He too had lost all of his family. But then, with him, he hadn't been betrayed by one of the people he trusted most. 

"I mean Luke and I used to be as close as brothers!" Biggs continued. "He wouldn't hurt my family. Sure, he might not have liked Kelly very much, and she was a pain sometimes, but he would never have killed her!" 

"Pacing won't help," Wedge commented. "The transport with your father will be here soon. Can you just calm down a little? Wearing a hole in the floor isn't going to speed up the shuttle." 

Biggs glanced up at his friend as he considered his request. Wedge was right of course, but that didn't make him feel any better. The implications of what it would mean if the message was somehow true were hanging over him like a dark cloud, threatening to overwhelm him. Sitting down on a crate, Biggs sighed once more. 

As he moved to sit next to his friend, Wedge tried to think of something to say. He tried to look for a way to distract his friend for a little while. Nothing came to him. Biggs had often told him of this Luke. He had talked about how good of a pilot he was and of how he would join them sooner or later. Wedge had been intrigued and curious, hoping to meet Skywalker some day. 

Then Raklin Darklighter had sent a message informing his son of his friend's death at the hands of stormtroopers. Biggs had pulled into himself for a little while, mourning the loss. When he had gotten over the worst of it, he had thrown himself at the Empire twice as hard as before, wishing to avenge his friend's death. It had disturbed Wedge a bit to see the hate Biggs was capable of, but he had to admit that he'd probably be just as mad if he was in his shoes. Then the last message had come. One saying that Skywalker was not only alive, but an Imperial as well. 

"Its here," Biggs exclaimed as he jumped to his feet and ran towards the landing shuttle. 

Wedge slowly got up and followed at a distance, reaching the shuttle just as the ramp descended. 

"Biggs!" Raklin called out as he came down the ramp. 

"Father," Biggs replied as he walked up to him. "What happened?" 

"Did you get my message?" Raklin inquired and then continued when his son nodded affirmative. "About two months ago, Skywalker appeared at our home. He had about four squads of stormtroopers with him." 

"Whoa! Four squads?" Wedge asked as he came to stand next to Biggs. 

"Father, this Wedge," Biggs said as indicated Wedge. "He's my wingman." 

"Pleased to meet you," Raklin said as he looked the man over. 

"You too," Wedge said. "Are you sure it was four squads? I mean they generally don't take that many troopers for one home." 

"We were only the first of two planned attacks," Raklin replied as Biggs led the way to the room he and Wedge shared. "Anyway, Luke wanted to know where you were. Due to a comment he had made earlier, I was suspicious and asked him why. The next thing I knew there were stormtroopers all over the place. They interrogated us and killed Kelly when we refused to give them any information." 

"No," Biggs whispered, horrified, as they entered the room. "Not Luke. Are you sure it was him?" 

"Yes," Raklin replied sadly as he looked at his son. "Your mother was next." 

"How did you survive?" Wedge asked after a few minutes of uncomfortable silence. 

"I think they thought me dead. I was seriously wounded and when I woke the house and everything else was in ruins," Raklin replied. "Skywalker also had Anchorhead completely destroyed." 

"Anchorhead?" Biggs asked. "Why?" 

"I have no idea," Raklin stated. "All that I know is that if Luke shows up you are not to trust him. He's definitely Imperial and has a high rank. He was in charge and even ordered the general around, although the man didn't look too happy about it." 

"A general?" Wedge repeated incredulously. "But this doesn't make any sense. It takes years to get that much power. Besides, we've done a check on Skywalker and nothing appears. None of our spies in the Empire have heard of him either." 

"I know what I saw," Raklin growled with a hard edge to his voice. 

"I'm not saying you're lying or anything," Wedge quickly stated. "All I'm saying is that something funny is going on here. We'd better go inform the Princess." 

"You're right," Biggs agreed. 

"There's one more thing," Raklin said. "Skywalker seems to be swimming in money now." 

"What do you mean?" Biggs questioned. 

"His clothes were covered with jewels that were probably worth more than our home did," Raklin informed his son, seeing Biggs' mouth drop. "And he was dressed in black." 

"Black?! On Tatooine?" 

* * *

"My Lord, the transmission from the homing beacon Alfa Four has stabilized location for the past two days. Intelligence reports that there is a correlation between its current location and a suspected Rebel base." 

"Contact Imperial High Command and tell them to ready three Star Destroyers for the attack. I will see to this personally. Skywalker will accompany me." 

"Yes, Sir." 

* * *

Princess Leia's face was very pale, and her fingers trembled as she put the datacard down on the tabletop. She looked blankly over the small group of people seated with her, Antilles and Darklighter, Biggs' father, and two officers from Alliance Intelligence. One of the officers had gray hair, the other's was brown. They both looked very grim. The Princess had agreed to meeting these two pilots and the father, after hearing their story. 

"I'm sorry, Biggs Darklighter, I really am," she began. "But I didn't know that you knew Luke Skywalker." 

"What do you mean, Princess?" asked Biggs. 

"He helped rescue me from the Death Star. Him and those two pirates did it, actually. And General Kenobi, who didn't make it either. The four of us had gotten out of the detention area, and were crossing the hanger to the ship, when Kenobi died in a duel with Darth Vader. Luke turned and screamed ' _No!_ ' and got shot. I yelled to that worthless pirate ' _Luke's down!_ ' and he took off, leaving Luke. I could have stayed, but what good would that have done? I needed to get the plans of the Death Star to the Alliance. I would have told you much earlier, but I didn't know that you knew him. I am so sorry." The Princess looked at Biggs, regret in her eyes. 

Biggs buried his face in his hands. "It's okay. Either way, I would have thought him dead by the Empire. But, Dad, now he's alive, and you keep saying he did these horrible things." Biggs stopped speaking, his doubt obvious. 

"Son, I know who I saw. It was Luke Skywalker." 

"But you keep saying that he was cruel, and everyone was following his orders. How could that be Luke? Maybe it was just someone who looked like him." Biggs reasoned. "I mean, he was always one to help out, and Luke never bossed anyone around." 

"He never had the opportunity, Son." Raklin said. "Maybe he's different when he has power." 

"Luke was," Leia said, "very kind on the Death Star. Even the pirate admitted that it was Luke's idea to rescue me. The smuggler would have just left me, like he did Luke." 

"Regardless," butted in an Intelligence officer, "It is becoming more clear that this Luke Skywalker is becoming another threat on the Imperial side." 

"What do you mean, Sir?" asked Wedge. "How could some untrained farmboy become a threat?" 

The older man began, "We have received a report from one of our spies as to the whereabouts of Luke Skywalker. We would have received news earlier, but information from our spies on Coruscant takes several weeks to safely travel out here." 

"Coruscant? Skywalker's been there? But why?" Biggs asked. 

"Actually, we had received a report about Skywalker several weeks ago, but the report lacked a name, so we didn't realize who it was." The officer rumbled. 

Leia swallowed hard, fear settling in her stomach. She had just read the reports, and she couldn't believe what they said. Luke had seemed like such a nice man. 

The second officer began quietly from where he was sitting. "The report stated that rumors in the Imperial Navy say that Darth Vader had picked up a rather young man as part of his entourage. The Sith Lord was rumored to be bringing this young man with him everywhere he went and that they spent a lot of time together, alone. The Imperial Navy currently has several rumors running around as to the exact nature of the relationship between the two. Or, to put it more bluntly, how intimate the two are. Naturally, without a name, we thought nothing of the report. Even though the report mentioned that Lord Vader had ordered the destruction of the man's hometown, as a favor." 

"A favor?" Raklin Darklighter asked, aghast. 

The officer continued on, ignoring the disruption. "But this morning we received another report, this one from a deep plant on Coruscant, stating that Vader has a young man who has, just recently, moved into his castle. He has showered the man with gifts, including a very expensive wardrobe, and has taken the man to see the Emperor. The man's name is reported to be Luke Skywalker." 

The group looked at Biggs Darklighter and his father, Raklin, both of which mirrored the same look of incredulous denial. Biggs blurted out, "Not Luke! He wouldn't want to destroy Anchorhead!" 

Raklin added, "Biggs, it is possible. He wasn't very happy there. I just have difficulty believing the boy would be so, ah, close to Darth Vader." 

"It probably," Wedge added, "has more to do with what we did to the Death Star. The Imperials have always been big on revenge." 

"Actually," Leia said, "if Darth Vader has a hold of Skywalker, it is quite possible that he was placed in charge of exacting revenge on your hometown, Darklighter. Darth Vader is," Leia clasped her hands together in her lap as she tried not to remember the last time she had seen the black clad nightmare, "quite capable of- _converting_ \- someone to Imperial thought. Especially someone who has no training to resist his methods of persuasion. Skywalker may have been ordered to prove his new loyalties." 

"Of course," the first officer continued, "it is important to note, that if Darth Vader has persuaded this Luke Skywalker to be loyal to the Imperial cause, he is probably completely lost to us by now. It would be very important for you to remember that, Biggs Darklighter." 

"Yes, Sir." 

* * *

"My Lord, I have scheduled the holovid meeting for the admirals and captains of this attack group at twelve hundred hours." Garret Ravenell, newly promoted to major, found himself as nervous as the first day he had reported to duty as Lord Vader's adjunct. It had nothing to do with the coming attack, but everything to do with that damn rumor he had just heard. 

"Thank you, Major. What else is there?" The armored figure was sitting in his chair in the front room of the quarters that had been provided for him, with Luke Skywalker sitting in another chair off to one side, reading a datacard. The hiss of the respirator was loud in the room. 

"Sire, I don't know how to put this, but I heard a very disturbing rumor today that I thought you should know about it." Garret took a deep breath, then plunged on. "It concerns your relationship with Skywalker." Garret could tell that Luke was listening now, even if his eyes were still on the datacard. 

"Are the rumors anywhere close to the truth?" the mechanical voice growled. 

"No, my Lord. But, well, the rumors are saying that Skywalker is, uh, your personal, uh," Garret cleared his throat, "plaything, my Lord. They hint rather extensively at why he spends so much time in your quarters, Sire." 

Luke dropped his datacard. "What?" He hissed. Vader just sat there, thinking. Luke's face was rapidly becoming purple with rage. Garret winced. 

Vader spoke. "Ignore it. Refuse to answer any questions." 

"Yes, my Lord." Garret bowed. 

"Ignore it?" Skywalker almost shouted, rising out of his chair. "It's disgusting! I won't stand for it!" 

Darth Vader just turned to his son. "If you say anything, you fuel the rumors. Silence is your only weapon against rumors. That, and truth. We are not ready for the truth. You will say nothing, do you understand?" Skywalker answered with stony silence. "You will be silent, Luke. Or I will have you sent back to my castle." 

Luke sat back down, still furious. "Yes, my Lord." 

"Good. Besides, it is good camouflage. Never be ashamed to use the opportunities given to you." Vader measured his still seething son with his masked gaze. "It disgusts me as well, but it will make the fools who believed it look all the more foolish in the end." 

* * *

Luke fumed as he stood off to one side as the officers of the Star Destroyer he was on entered the room. As soon as the first captain had entered the room, he had reached out and effortlessly stroked his mental fingers through the man's mind. He had wanted to confirm if what Garret had said was true, not that he doubted the newly promoted major, it was just that he needed to see it for himself. What he had found had infuriated him, but he had restrained his anger, through an extreme effort, and had refrained from lashing out. Soon he'd have more than enough time. 

Indeed. As soon as the Rebel base was captured he'd be able to deal with Biggs himself. He couldn't kill him just yet, Palpatine had said that he wanted both Darklighter and Antilles to be publicly executed to set an example to the galaxy. However, that didn't mean that he couldn't hurt him emotionally until then. 

' _Son,_ ' Vader said mentally, pulling Luke back to the present. 

With a sharp nod in his father's direction, Luke moved forward and took a chair at the conference table. A few of the officers already seated shot him a glance, but quickly looked away when he turned to meet their eyes. Entwining his fingers on his lap under the table, Luke turned his attention to the holos of the admirals, generals, and captains of the other two Star Destroyers as they came to life. 

"The Rebel base we will be attacking is only a minor one," Vader began. "However the Rebel pilot Biggs Darklighter is believed to be present there and perhaps even Wedge Antilles." 

Vader could see hate appear on the faces of his officers at the mention of those two names. Almost all of them had had family or friends on the Death Star at the time of its destruction, and even those that hadn't, wanted revenge for what had happened. 

* * *

Admiral Cobb looked out the viewport of the Star Destroyer two days later as it jumped out of hyperspace. They were still a good way away from the Rebel base, but Lord Vader had been very precise in his orders. He wanted this mission to go flawlessly and he wanted Darklighter and Antilles alive if they were on the base. Now, considering that they were both fighter pilots, meant that they had to move quickly and disable the Rebel fighters before the pilots had a chance to reach them. This could only be achieved if the attack was swift and totally unexpected. 

Therefore all three Star Destroyers were to come out of hyperspace well outside of the Rebel's scanner range. This way they could move into position before making a microleap through hyperspace and coming out once more exactly where they needed to be. Once there, they would open fire on the aircrafts the Rebels had and any weapons they might try to use against them. While this was happening, armored transports filled with stormtroopers would be sent down to the planet along with a few AT-ATs and AT-STs. 

Admiral Cobb only hoped it worked. For if it didn't, he was probably the one that would pay the price for it, seeing that he was the admiral on the Star Destroyer Vader had decided to use as his command ship. It was at times like this that Admiral Cobb wished that the construction of the Super Star Destroyer would hurry up. Not only would it provide the Empire with another formidable weapon that they could use to destroy this irritating rebellion with, but it would also give Vader a flagship meaning that he would no longer go around using different Star Destroyers as his command station. 

He caught his captain's eye as he turned around and nodded his head, indicating him to have the ship moved into position. Saluting, the man moved towards one of the other officers and instructed him on what to do. So far everything was going smoothly. He was just about to move away from the viewport when the doors to the bridge opened and Lord Vader swept into the room, followed closely by Skywalker. 

"Is everything going according to plan?" Vader demanded. 

"Yes, my Lord," Admiral Cobb replied as he moved out of the way. 

"Good," Vader stated. "Contact the other Star Destroyers, tell them to be ready to make the final jump on my mark." 

* * *

Despite the fact that the meeting had been several days ago, Leia couldn't push the thoughts of Skywalker aside. The more she thought about it, the more she couldn't help but agree with Darklighter. The Skywalker she had seen on the Death Star didn't seem anything like the Skywalker, Raklin Darklighter had described. And yet she knew that he wouldn't make a mistake as big as this, having seen Skywalker a lot. 

And yet Skywalker had been traveling with General Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi. Since the meeting, her mind had wandered to the possible reasons why the general would take Skywalker with him. The only thing she had been able to come up with, given what Darklighter had said about his past with Skywalker, was that Kenobi had known the boy wanted to join the Alliance and had decided to help him when he had gotten her message. It made sense because Vader was very good at manipulation and had probably quickly squashed Skywalker's former dreams. 

Despite being reasonable, the explanation didn't explain why Vader was so interested in Skywalker as to spend so much money on him. Unless, of course, the rumors circulating the Imperial Navy were true. Leia wouldn't put it past Vader to be like that. After all, considering all the other things he had done so far for the Empire, this was really minor. The question was what Skywalker thought of the situation. It could be that Vader had manipulated him to the extent that he was content. 

Leia sighed and shook her head. This was all too confusing and she couldn't help but wonder what would have become of Skywalker if he hadn't been left behind on the Death Star. From what Darklighter said of his piloting skills, he would probably have been put into an X-wing and sent against the Death Star. He would then either have died in battle or survived and be with the Alliance now. 

Two extremely different futures and all decided by one man's selfishness. If it hadn't been for that damn pilot, what was his name again... oh yeah, Solo, she would have helped Skywalker and they all would have been able to leave the Death Star together. But Solo had been too busy worrying about his own hide to care what happened to Skywalker. Although she hadn't mentioned it to anyone else, she had always felt a little guilty about what had happened to him. He had, after all, risked his life to save hers and he had ended up paying the price. 

As if leaving Skywalker behind wasn't enough, Leia was sure that Solo had demanded more money for the transportation then had originally been agreed upon. For although Leia hadn't been there when the fee had been agreed upon, she knew that General Kenobi would never have agreed to pay a total of 25,000 credits. It was ridiculous. However, being unable to prove this, the Alliance had been forced to pay the pirate the money. After receiving his money he had still had the nerve to eat at the base before fleeing as soon as the Death Star had appeared on the scanners. 

' _Not this ship, sister,_ ' his words rang through her head. They were arrogantly spoken words that had led the Empire straight to the Yavin base. For, although he believed otherwise, his ship was being tracked. Leia could only be glad that Antilles and Darklighter were the pilots they were and that the confrontation had ended the way it had. 

Leia froze momentarily as loud sirens started to go off. Cursing loudly, she turned around and ungracefully ran down the corridors towards the command center. Those sirens only went off for one reason: Imperial attack. 

* * *

Luke reached out with the Force as he watched the green streaks of pure energy bombard the planet. Quietly he savored the ripples of disturbance that ran through the Force as Rebels died. He then reached out further and swept the base more thoroughly, looking for a certain mind. He would have looked for that of his former friend, but he knew that he'd have to dig too deep into every mind he came across as he didn't know Biggs' mind. The mind he did know, however, was that of Raklin Darklighter as he had taken the time to memorize it on Tatooine. 

He smiled as he found it and sensed the fear and anger that radiated from that mind. Luke was suddenly distracted when he felt a strange ripple in the Force unlike anything he had ever felt before. 

"What?" Luke whispered softly. 

"Luke?" Vader inquired, making sure to keep his voice low enough so that the officers wouldn't hear. 

"What was that?" Luke questioned. "That... ripple." 

"I felt nothing." 

"But..." Luke began. 

"Lord Vader," General Veers said as he approached the two. 

"General," Vader said as he turned around to face the man. 

"According to the scans we have received it would seem that there are three main entrances to the base," General Veers said as he looked at Luke. He had heard the rumors concerning the boy, but he dismissed them. He had been in the military long enough to know that anything that was even remotely interesting circulated quickly no matter whether it was right or wrong. The rumors circulated only to provide amusement. 

"I'll take one," Vader began, pleased with the general's train of thought. "You take another, and Skywalker will take the last." 

"As you wish, my Lord," General Veers replied as he bowed and turned around. 

"Tell me what you felt later," Vader instructed as he turned back to Luke. "It may or may not be something of importance. However, since I did not feel it, it can't be coming from a source of immediate danger. After this is done, and before I leave, we can discuss it in private as it is entirely possible that you felt a subtle warning for the future." 

Luke silently acknowledged his father as he briefly shot another look back out the viewport before following the man off the bridge. His mind, however, couldn't quite push aside what he had felt. 

* * *

The AT-AT lumbered forward, the ground shaking beneath the feet of the walkers. The front guns sporadically firing at the few Rebel speeders that had rushed out to fight them. Most of the Rebel craft had been in the main hangar and landing field, which had been slugged by the earlier ship bombardment. They had made quick work of the flight craft and the base defenses, preventing the Rebels from launching an adequate aerial defense. 

Once they reached the base, Luke slid down the thin cable he had released from the belly of the AT-AT with blinding speed. In truth, he was basically falling, the line only a diversion to hide his abilities. He openly dropped the last several feet, running towards the cover of the buildings. 

The troop transports were busy dumping their white armored cargo under the cover of the AT-ATs. The frontal assault troops nodded to Skywalker and moved over, not pausing from launching sleep-gas grenades and firing stun blasts into the entrance to the base. 

"Sergeant," Skywalker commanded, "start moving your men forward. We can't give them time to realize we're here to take them all alive." The man grunted, and white armored troops started rushing forward in waves. 

* * *

Princess Leia watched the advancing stormtroopers taking the entrance from the command center, the security holocameras taking in the scene. People were nervously doing their jobs, despite the shrieking alarms. "Major," she said to the man on the other side of the com she had pressed to her ear, "they've cut us off at both entrances. Start sending people out the back, the transports have been destroyed." Maybe they could hide in the woods till they were rescued, maybe- 

Suddenly, a blond man in civilian clothes walked past the wreckage in one of the entrances. Leia gasped, recognizing him. "Oh no," she whispered. 

"Princess," one of the techs cried in fear, "Darth Vader just came in the East entrance." The room was suddenly gripped in terror, the raid had just become a death sentence for all of them. 

"Princess," another tech cried, "we just got a report- it's not poison gas, it's sleep-gas. And all the stormtroopers are using stun blasts." 

Things suddenly snapped into place. "Antilles and Darklighter," she whispered, "they know they're here." She spoke briskly into the com, for all to hear. "Major, they're trying to take us all alive. I give everyone permission to do whatever they think is necessary to prevent that." The Princess knew that she had just given the order to let her fellow Rebels commit suicide rather than be taken, but she knew that few would take the option. Life was sacred for many of them. 

Leia looked around the room and the technicians of this small outpost. "You're dismissed," she announced, "try to get out the back, if you wish. Hide in the woods, a rescue mission should be launched in a week or two. Good luck and may the Force be with you." 

With that, she ran for the door. She wanted to find Antilles and Darklighter- they needed to be protected. And warned. 

* * *

The yellowish smoke stung his eyes, but Luke just blinked furiously, and kept up his pace. He ducked behind cover, his escort following. He needed to stay close to the front of the battle line. If one of the stormtroopers recognized the men responsible for the Death Star's destruction, they might try to take matters into their own hands and kill them. But the Emperor had been very clear that he wanted both men alive and unharmed for their public execution. His father had warned him to keep an eye on the troops, they weren't to be trusted. 

' _Like Biggs,_ ' he thought, ' _I can't believe you would turn on me like this, Biggs. Remember when we used to talk about how we were going to be TIE pilots together? You got to go to the Academy, and I didn't. You come back and tell me that you had lost faith in the Empire and were jumping ship. Damn it, what happened to your faith? If you just stuck around, I wouldn't have to hunt you down!_ ' Luke fumed, furious at his former friend. 

A wave of sleep-gas floated past, and Luke was thankful that he had already taken the antidote. The smoke didn't do anything more than sting his throat. Luke used the cover of the gas to catch up to the front wave. He scampered over fallen bodies that were either unconscious Rebels or dead stormtroopers. He ducked behind a piece of blasted equipment, still fuming. 

' _Damn you, Biggs! You could have become my wingman! Father said I would get my own ship in a couple months! But no- you have to turn traitor! And now, the Emperor wants me to kill you, in front of everybody, to prove myself!_ ' 

Luke's danger-sense went off, and Luke threw himself at the ground as his cover was blasted apart over him. ' _Damn, get your head out of the clouds, Skywalker!_ ' He yelled to himself as he rolled into an open door. ' _You're supposed to be herding these Rebels, not getting shot by them!_ ' 

* * *

General Veers sneered at the fleeing Rebels beneath him. He was guarding the third entrance to the Rebel compound. The third entrance was really a back door, cut into the side of the hill. Most of the living quarters of the compound were underground, buried under the hill he stood on. 

The plan was simple, really. Take out the Rebels' ability to mount an aerial attack or to escape by ship. Drive them into the compound with terrifying Imperial weapons such as the AT-AT. Launch a tidal wave of stormtroopers into the base, headed by the terrifying visage of Lord Vader, driving them further in to the compound. Leave the 'secret' backdoor apparently unfound. 

Another wave of Rebels streamed out of the door. 

"Wait." General Veers told his men. He waited until the group of Rebels was well away from the door. "Now." 

Stun blasts lanced out, and the Rebels dropped all caution and plunged for the woods. Once they reached the cover of the trees, the troopers at Veers' side stopped. 

"Tell the Sergeants that more are coming." Veers said. He smiled a cold smile. Once in the woods, the Rebels would drop unconscious, one by one. The woods were thick with an invisible version of the same sleep-gas they were using on the other side of the Rebel base. The stormtroopers in the woods only had to run around and pick up the unconscious forms. 

"It's like herding Banthas to a slaughter." Veers chuckled. 

* * *

"Antilles! Darklighter! Thank the Force I found you!" Leia yelled as she ran up the hall toward the pair. "We've got to get you out of here!" 

They were crouched behind an overturned table, vainly firing through a smoke-filled room, several other pilots beside them. 

"Can't leave," Antilles choked. 

"You have to," Leia said, "it's you two they're after." She started to pull on their arms, "come on, we'll go out the back way. We have to hurry, Vader is here." 

"Vader?" Someone said, horrified. 

"Yes, and Skywalker. Come on." 

"Luke?" Darklighter asked, pulling back and tugging on Wedge. 

The whole group of pilots retreated. Once through the doors at the end of the hall, Leia closed the blast doors, shooting the controls. "Come on!" she yelled, trying to drag Antilles along. He was blurry-eyed, Leia realized that he must have gotten a whiff of the gas. 

They ran down corridors, charging down the white-walled maze towards the backdoor. Once they got there, Leia was surprised to find Threepio and Artoo waiting. "Mistress Leia!" Threepio cried, "I'm so glad to have found you!" 

"Not now, Threepio. We have to run for the woods." Leia said, looking out the open door at the inviting woods. Many tracks led away from the door, so the Empire must not have found this exit yet. 

"But Mistress Leia, you can't do that-" 

Suddenly, a group of fellow Rebels ran up from an adjoining hall. "Princess!" One called, "Vader's right behind us!" 

"Okay, we've got to get to the woods. Everyone ready?" Leia asked. 

Murmured assents, while Threepio yelled, "No! Mistress Leia, you can't!" 

Darklighter glared at the droid, "Why not?" He barked. 

"It's a trap!" Threepio wailed, Artoo bleeping. 

"What?!?" Someone said. 

"I've been trying to tell everyone who comes by while I waited, but no one listens-" Threepio whined. 

"Spit it out!" Darklighter fumed. 

"There are Imperials above us. When you get halfway, they open fire. They're driving everyone into the woods, but I don't know why." Threepio explained, Artoo beeped agreement. 

"Damn!" Darklighter said. 

"But Vader's coming!" Someone yelled. 

"This way!" Leia commanded, and the whole group began running back the way the Princess and the pilots had come. "We'll find someplace to blast a way out!" She exclaimed. "The roof is thinner over here!" 

They ran down the corridors as close to the fighting as they dared, and into a large room. "Here." Leia said, blasting at the ceiling. Rock fell down. 

"They're coming!" Someone yelled. 

"Shut the door and seal it!" Leia called as others began shooting at the ceiling with her. The rock continued to rain down, falling on the floor. The lights flickered out. 

"The generator!" 

"Oh my!" Threepio called, Artoo beeped. 

"I see daylight!" 

"Big enough! Get the table!" People grabbed the table by the wall, and shoved it under the opening. 

Leia jumped to the tabletop, ready to scramble up. The first one out needed to be able to tell if their escape route was discovered. Arms began lifting her, but then the arms wobbled. She fell back to the table, stunned. Looked around, suddenly dizzy. As her head slumped forward, her eyes caught the gas canister with the Imperial seal on the side. 

* * *

"General Veers, some of the Rebels tried blasting out through the roof as predicted. We threw some canisters down the hole, the colorless version." 

"Good. Maintain a guard at the hole, just in case. We can investigate when all this is over." 

"Yes, Sir."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The amazing Zawiah's (matbiyan@yahoo.com) did a great illustration of Leia, Biggs and Wedge's escape attempt: [Rebel Escape](https://photos.app.goo.gl/0xcgz1Ud9fHkY5S92). Please let Zawiah know what you think of the drawing and don't post it elsewhere without her permission.


	8. Chunk 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See notes in chapter 1.

Skywalker stopped his march down the corridors as he sensed a familiar presence nearby. Cocking his head to one side, he quickly scanned the area with the Force. He smiled to himself as he pin-pointed Raklin's location. Luke's smile broadened when he felt the pure hate radiating from the man. Feeding on it, Luke turned and motioned for one of the stormtroopers to approach him. 

"Yes, Sir?" the trooper questioned. 

"Two doors down the corridor you'll find an older, black haired man waiting," Luke said. "Stun him and bring him with us." 

"As you wish," the stormtrooper replied before he motioned for two of his companions to follow him. 

As the three stormtroopers moved down the corridor, Luke nodded his head in satisfaction. He could have Raklin killed right now, considering that his usefulness was over, but he wanted to see the man's face when he learned that he was the one responsible for this raid. Then he could be dealt with. Indeed, Luke had no intention of letting the man leave the base alive. Vader had told him that once the raid was over, Darklighter and Antilles would be sent to Coruscant in one of the Star Destroyers while the other two Destroyers would take on the ranking prisoners and interrogate them for any useful information. The soldiers would be killed. 

Once that was taken care of, Skywalker would accompany his father to Utoniam. During the last few weeks, Vader had started a campaign to limit what parents could do to their children. Luke knew that this was a direct result from what had happened to him at the hands of Owen Lars. It had, however, caused a major storm of protest from a firm that operated chiefly on human child labor as it was a lot cheaper than buying and feeding slaves. 

Luke shook his head as he made his way down the halls after the stormtroopers. He knew his father would get his idea turned into a law and that was all he cared about. The company could protest all it wanted to but, in the end, Darth Vader would win. Luke was, however, interested in how things would proceed. A conference had been called on Utoniam to discuss the situation and he would be able to watch. Vader had said that it would help the diplomatic skills he had been learning to see how things actually went during such a meeting. 

"Sir?" a voice called out behind Luke, causing him to stop and turn. "Is this the man?" 

"Yes," Luke said as he saw Raklin being unceremoniously dragged behind two stormtroopers. 

* * *

"Lord Vader," General Veers said as Vader and the stormtroopers with him emerged through the back entrance of the Rebel base. 

"Has Skywalker been here yet?" Vader asked when he couldn't see his son. 

"No, my Lord," General Veers replied. "We also haven't seen Darklighter or Antilles. Some of the Rebels did, however, try to escape through the roof." 

Vader looked in the direction the general indicated as he reached out for his son and saw that Luke was nearing the exit. Motioning for Veers to follow him, Vader turned around and re-entered the base, the silent stormtroopers following him. 

"Find the room from which the Rebels tried to escape," Vader ordered at which some of the stormtroopers instantly rushed down the hall ahead of him. "We should meet Skywalker soon," he informed Veers as he continued on his way. 

The general nodded his head and simply concentrated on keeping up with the Dark Lord. Hearing blaster fire up ahead, he lifted his head and motioned for more of the stormtroopers to take off after their comrades. By the time he and Vader reached the area of the conflict, only bodies remained on the floor. Most of them were the stunned bodies of Rebels, but there were a few stormtrooper corpses among them. 

"Lord Vader," a stormtrooper called out as he rushed down the corridor towards them. "We have found the room." 

"Good," Vader stated. 

"My Lord," the trooper continued. "Among the Rebels there are Darklighter, Antilles and Princess Organa." 

"Organa?" Veers repeated as he followed Vader and the stormtrooper. 

"She must have been in charge of this base," Vader stated as he entered the room and saw the Rebels. As he regarded them, he saw that they were starting to stir. "Bind them." 

* * *

"Hold your fire," Luke ordered as they reached a bend in the corridor. 

With the Force, he reached out and brushed his mental fingers against the minds of the people waiting up ahead of them. A smile crossed his face as he recognized them as the minds of stormtroopers. 

"Sir?" one of the troopers questioned. 

"They're on our side," Luke said before raising his voice. "Hold your fire." 

Skywalker motioned to the lead stormtrooper that the man was to show himself to the others waiting behind the bend. As the stormtrooper stepped out the other troopers tensed, not fully trusting him. When nothing happened they calmed down. 

' _Son,_ ' Luke suddenly heard in his head. 

' _Father,_ ' he replied mentally. 

' _I've got Darklighter and Antilles,_ ' Vader stated. ' _And Organa, seems she's the one in charge here._ ' 

' _The Princess,_ ' Luke repeated. ' _I'm coming. I've got Raklin._ ' 

"Follow me," Luke ordered to the two stormtroopers holding Raklin. 

He turned around and quickly made his way to where his father was. As he moved through the base, he was careful to scan the surrounding area with the Force, not wanting to get shot by a rogue Rebel. Reaching the room with his father and the others, he entered and was greeted by a gasp. 

"Luke!" Biggs exclaimed as he saw his friend and suppressed a groan. 

Darklighter's entire body ached not only from the gas, but from having one of the other pilots fall on him as well. Now, seeing his friend walk into the room and stand there unharmed while the Imperials were all over the place, Biggs had the final proof he needed that what his father had said was true. He could actually see his friend betray him. Biggs was just going to lower his eyes when he caught sight of what the two stormies who entered behind Skywalker were carrying. 

"Dad!" Biggs exclaimed. 

"Skywalker," Leia said as she tried to draw herself to her full height, ignoring the way the binders were cutting into her wrists. 

Luke let a cold smile appear on his face as he looked from Biggs to the Princess. Although Organa was dirty from what had happened, her beauty still stood out. His smile vanished as he felt another tremor race through the Force. It was the same as the one he had felt on board the Star Destroyer, only much stronger. Luke wanted to shake his head to clear it, but he knew that that would come across badly. Instead he tried to push it aside, but the feeling still nudged at him. It was clearly trying to tell him something, something important. 

"It is an unexpected surprise to find you here Princess," Vader stated as Raklin came to. "I had definitely expected to find Darklighter here, and perhaps even Antilles, but not you. Now not only do I have the two pilots responsible for the destruction of the Death Star, but one of the Alliance leaders as well." 

"How did you find us?" Leia demanded as she looked from Biggs to Luke who had moved to stand near Vader. 

"Yeah," Wedge added as he looked Skywalker over. He had wanted to see the boy for a while now, but definitely not like this. "And what did you do to Luke?" 

"He did nothing to me," Luke said as he moved closer to the two pilots. Feeling Raklin stiffen as he did so, he laughed and moved even closer to Biggs. "Don't worry Raklin, he won't die just yet. The Emperor wants him and Antilles to die in front of an audience before the Palace. As an... example to the people." 

Despite the confidence in his voice, Luke felt doubt once more stir within him as he looked at his former best friend. Up to now it had been easy to be angry at him. Now that he was actually standing before him and talking of his death, he felt the stirrings of unease within him. He had, after all, trusted and liked Biggs for years. Memories of their childhood together and of what they had planned to do surfaced and he felt another twitch of unease. Quickly he tried to push it aside, but he didn't quite succeed. Feeling his father's presence, he nearly flinched as he felt Vader discover his feelings. Unable to look at his father, he looked to Raklin instead. 

"You no good..." Raklin began out of fury and desperation before one of the stormtroopers holding him hit him. 

"Luke," Biggs pleaded as he looked from his father to his former friend standing before him. "Please... think of what you're doing here." 

"The right thing," Luke snapped, his anger rising once more. Anger at what Biggs had done, anger at the confusion the man managed to make him feel, and anger at the fact that he had let his father feel it. 

"So killing innocents, helpless children, is right?" Wedge demanded angrily. 

"And why are they dying?" Luke replied as he moved towards Antilles, hoping that the distance between himself and Biggs would ease the doubt he felt. "I'll tell you why. Because you hide amongst them. Don't forget, you're the ones who started this war." 

Leia shook her head upon hearing the words. Whatever Vader had done to Skywalker, it was working. The boy clearly believed the Empire was right and she doubted that Vader would have brought Skywalker with him if he doubted the completeness of his work. Leia knew that Skywalker was completely lost to the Alliance. She only wished that Darklighter would accept that. For, by denying it, he was leaving himself open to his former friend. Something she knew Vader would use to his advantage. 

"At least they don't kill innocents," Raklin exploded as images of his wife and daughter rose to the top of his mind. "You do that though. You no good monster!" 

The stormtrooper next to him made to hit Raklin once more as Luke spun around, fury on his face, but stopped at Vader's signal. Slowly the Dark Lord approached the man, who instantly stiffened. Reaching forward Vader tapped Raklin's chest. 

"Don't touch me you animal," Raklin snapped defiantly. 

Instead of lashing out as everyone expected, Vader simply laughed. Hearing the sound Leia and Wedge couldn't help but shiver as Biggs looked on fearfully. 

"Do you want to know how we found the base?" Vader asked Raklin. "Its quite simple, really," Vader continued when Raklin remained quiet. "You showed us." 

"No!" Raklin denied. 

"Yes, you did," Vader responded. "You are the one who led us to your son as Luke and I knew you would. I'm always careful to have a backup plan. So, when you refused to budge under interrogation, Luke simply had a homing beacon implanted on you. Right here," Vader stated as he tapped Raklin's chest once more. 

"No," Raklin whispered, horrified as he closed his eyes. 

Vader wordlessly stepped back, and handed Skywalker a small datacard. Luke turned the card over in his hands, purposefully holding it up for all to see. 

"Your tracker," Skywalker said, his eyes on Raklin. He didn't look at Biggs as he continued. "You're very wrong, the Empire kills for very good reasons. Say goodbye to your son, Raklin. You have very little time left." Luke continued to stare at the older man, his eyes ice cold. Luke kept reminding himself of all that Raklin had done, or what he hadn't done. Especially in not protecting a small, helpless blond child from his brutal guardian. 

"Wha-" stuttered Raklin Darklighter. 

"Dad!" Biggs shouted, struggling. He recognized the threat in Luke's words. "Dad," he almost sobbed, "I love you." It came out as a whisper. 

Raklin turned to his son, guilt still hitting him hard. "I'm so sorry, Biggs. I'm so sorry. I love you, I-" Skywalker pushed the button on the card's face. Raklin gasped, pain like a sharp vibroblade stabbing his chest. "Son, I-" whatever else Raklin wanted to say was lost as he collapsed, spasming in the grip of the two troopers who held him. The poison in the homing beacon worked very quickly. 

"Dad!" Biggs screamed, "Dad!" He lunged forward, the stormtroopers on his sides pulling him back down. The body stilled, still held by the two troopers on either side. 

"Take it away." Vader clipped. Skywalker pocketed the datacard, and turned towards the Dark Lord. He would not show remorse, or regret. He wouldn't let his feelings get in the way of what he had to do. He wouldn't. It was the right thing to do, he knew it was. 

Biggs was trembling now, tears streaming down his face. "Luke," he whispered. "Why? What did he ever do to you?" 

Luke watched the two troopers drag out the corpse. There was no way he could avoid a reply without looking weak. "It's not what he did, Biggs. It's what he didn't do. He didn't reveal your location, and other things. I'm sure if you think back, you'll remember." Luke forced himself to show a small smile. It was a victory today. It was, and he had done the right thing. He wouldn't let himself feel any shame. 

"You have him well trained, Lord Vader." The feminine voice was cool and haughty. The room turned to the Princess. "You must be proud." 

"I am." Was the rumbled reply, "Take them away." 

* * *

Luke paced the floor where he was waiting to speak with his father before they left for Utoniam. He started to chew a nail, and then forced himself to stop and stand still. He needed to look confident when his father came back. He didn't want anyone to know how flustered he was about Biggs. It was embarrassing. He shouldn't have any doubts, he was a loyal Imperial. He would follow this through. He would do whatever Lord Vader or the Emperor wanted him to do. He would. 

The door opened, and Darth Vader strode in alone. The door swished shut, and the room was very quiet. The loud hissing of the respirator grated on Luke's ears. His father stood stone still, studying him. Skywalker stood tall, fully realizing that Vader could see into his very soul. He still hadn't managed the perfect shields that could keep his father out of his mind. 

"I hope you don't think those pitiful shields of yours can keep me from seeing your failure." The voice growled. 

Luke flinched. "No, I just." 

"Just what?" 

"I didn't have any doubts until I saw him. Everything came rushing back. I tried to stamp down on them, I did. It's wrong, I know. I'll do what I have to, I won't let them get in the way." Luke reinforced what he was saying with every bit of his mind that he could muster. 

"You will get rid of your doubts, Skywalker. The Empire can't afford to have someone in your position that would entertain even the thought of questionable loyalties." 

"Yes, my Lord." 

"Luke," the voice continued, "Did I do the right thing when I had your mother's ship shot down?" 

"Yes." Luke wondered at the question. It hadn't taken him very long to figure out that his father had done the right thing then. He had told his father as much, several months ago. They had never spoken of it again. "Of course." 

"What was your initial feelings about Darklighter when you had learned what he had done?" 

"He would have to die. He had betrayed me." 

"Remember that. You knew what to do, do not let yourself get lost in doubts. It is the same as when I had to deal with your mother. The first impression is usually the right one." 

"Yes, my Lord." 

"Now, about what you felt before the raid? The ripple in the Force, what did it feel like?" 

"I felt it again, after the raid. In the room with the prisoners. It was distracting, but I couldn't focus on it then. It was stronger. It was pulling on me, like it wanted to tell me something." 

"It must have been about one of the prisoners then. The Force will often give you insights as you learn to control it." Vader's head cocked, thinking. "Open yourself to the Force, and meditate on each one in turn. Tell me what you feel." 

Luke did as he was told. He dwelled on his rage, and opened himself to the boiling Darkness of the Force. It twisted around him and coursed outward as well. He began to meditate on each one of the prisoners. He started with Biggs, just in case. There was nothing. He thought about the other pilot, Wedge Antilles, no response. He thought about the Princess, her dark hair and pale skin showing through the dirt on her face. The Darkness twitched, ripples like that on the edge of a pond lapped up against him, whispering words he couldn't make out. 

He opened his eyes. "The Princess. I don't know what, but it has something to do with the Princess." 

"Ah. Her message did pull you out of the desert. The Force was working even then." Vader stood in thought. "I would not ignore whatever the Force is trying to tell you." 

"What should I do?" 

"I was going to have the Princess transferred to the Imperial Base on Fezzzane, it is the system adjacent to Utoniam. She will not break under the interrogation equipment found on the Star Destroyers we brought with us, I know that from experience." 

"Maybe I should escort her to the base. I can meditate on the way, perhaps an answer will come to me." 

"Yes. It is a good plan. I will inform the admirals. You can meet me in Utoniam as soon as you are done." 

"Yes, my Lord." 

* * *

Luke sat back in his chair and tried to relax. His father had just left for Utoniam with Garret and he was now on the one remaining Star Destroyer in orbit around the planet the Rebels had used for their base, the other one having already left for Coruscant with Darklighter and Antilles. It was the first time Luke had been alone while being off of Coruscant. Normally he had always been with Vader or Garret. Now they weren't. Luke knew that Vader would monitor him closely, especially after his doubts about Darklighter, and he was determined not to disappoint him. 

Skywalker opened himself to the Force and focused on the detention center of the Star Destroyer. Locating Princess Organa, he turned all his attention to her, letting all else fade. Immediately the feeling he had felt earlier returned. Only this time it was stronger. And yet, despite this fact, he was still unable to understand the words being whispered to him. 

Briefly hesitating, he moved forward, letting the ripples engulf him. Gasping as the sensation hit him, Luke almost pulled back. He was suddenly overwhelmed by an immense sense of urgency and importance, unlike anything he had ever felt before. Yet he still couldn't understand what the Force was trying to tell him. The whispered words were now caressing him, the sound like the soft babbling of the river in the gardens at home. 

The urgency pushing him forward, Luke advanced closer towards the Princess' mind. As he entered it, he was suddenly hit by a new sensation. A blinding white light flashed across his vision and briefly touched him. Jerking away from the sensation, Luke snapped out of the trance. Breathing hard, he remained where he was for a few moments before jumping to his feet. 

Skywalker paced the room as he thought about what had just happened. What he had just experienced, felt a lot like that which he had felt when first touching the Force with Ben on board the smuggler's freighter. Only it was much, much weaker. Luke knew from what Vader and Palpatine had told him, that that was the Light Side. Could it be that Organa possessed the ability to touch the Force? If so, she obviously wasn't trained as what he had felt was weak. Luke even doubted her potential was worth training. 

It did, however, bring up an interesting question. Was this what had disturbed him? Shaking his head, Luke stopped pacing the room. If this was it then the only thing he could think of was that the Force was trying to warn him that Organa may pose a threat later on. But the princess hardly had any potential! Something inside of Luke told him that her potential wasn't the reason. There was something else. Something bigger and more important. 

* * *

Skywalker stood on the bridge of the Star Destroyer the next day, looking down at Fezzzane as the Destroyer exited hyperspace. The planet was not populated as it was home to one of the larger Imperial bases. The base had the best interrogation equipment in the area and was also a training site. Stormtroopers were brought here both before and after graduating to either learn or improve their skills. The planet provided several different terrains, although not as many as Caridia. 

As the Star Destroyer moved into orbit, Admiral Adler watched as Skywalker turned around and exited the bridge. Shaking his head as he opened a com channel to the base, Adler sighed. Lord Vader had left instructions that he was to bring Skywalker and Organa here and that he was to tell the base commander that Skywalker was to be given free reign while on the planet. After this was done his orders were to rejoin the rest of the fleet. 

"Admiral Adler of the _Relentless_ to Base," Adler spoke into the com. 

"We read you, Admiral," a voice replied. 

"Get me the man in charge of the base," Admiral Adler ordered. 

He didn't know who was in charge, but he knew that whoever it was, was not going to be pleased with the news he was about to receive. After all, which commander liked giving even partial control to a civilian? 

* * *

Luke dismissing the lieutenant that had shown him to his room as he entered it. He could have found the bedroom himself, having studied the blueprints of the base, however he had decided to let the lieutenant show him. Upon landing he had met General Kawaza, commander of the base. The man had seemed extremely unpleased to greet him the way he had, but had kept his thoughts to himself. General Kawaza had said that he need only ask if he wanted something and that the Princess would be transferred to the high-security detention area immediately. 

Briefly, Luke glanced around the room before walking over to the window. The general had told him that they would start interrogating Organa later in the afternoon, when their best man returned from a training session he had gone along on. Deciding that now was as good a time as any to go see the Princess, Luke turned around and left the room. 

As he walked down the corridors, Luke noticed how the various officers he encountered gave him a second look upon he seeing his clothes. From their thoughts it was evident that they all thought him to be a courtier and the disgust radiating with that thought informed Luke that they disliked courtiers. It was something he had come across before on other trips. It was more than clear that the military didn't like the politicians and vice versa. Learning both worlds, Luke had to agree that he liked the military better. The threats were easier to detect, while among the politicians you could never be sure where someone's loyalties were. 

Luke briefly glanced at the four stormtroopers standing guard as he entered the detention center. Behind the control panel stood a commander, who instantly looked up at him as he entered. Momentary confusion crossed his face before recognition dawned. 

"What cell is Organa in?" Luke demanded as he approached the man. 

"Cell 68293, Sir," the commander replied. "Its down that hall." 

Without acknowledging the response, Luke turned and headed down the indicated hall. Stopping outside the cell, he punched a few commands into the small control panel before entering the cell itself. Doing so, Luke felt a sense of déjà-vu wash over him. Once more he was stepping into an Imperial detention cell to see the Princess. Only this time he had no intention of releasing her. One thing that remained the same, however, was how he couldn't help but notice her beauty. A small twitch in the Force instantly reminded Luke why he was here. 

"Skywalker," Leia said as she got to her feet. 

"Organa," Luke replied as he looked her over, while scanning her with the Force. 

The feeling was much stronger now. Luke simply wished he could figure out what it was. Inwardly he cursed his lack of training which was probably the cause of his inability to comprehend what was being shown to him. Carefully, Luke probed Organa's mind again. 

"Where am I?" Leia demanded. 

Luke sent her an amused look as he tilted his head to one side. In enemy hands and still not losing hope. Still as haughty and commanding as ever. In a way he admired it. Luke knew he could show his superiority by denying her the information, however he decided to go along with her. It could be an amusing game, especially considering the fact that he held all the cards. 

"Fezzzane," Luke stated then, seeing her puzzled look continued, "an Imperial Base. Lord Vader, remembering your last visit with us, decided to bring you here right away. For a proper interrogation." 

Leia paled visibly at this. Briefly small tremors could be seen, before she regained her composure. But it was too late, Luke had both seen and felt the fear. The funny thing was that during the few seconds in which she had lost control, the ripples in the Force had gathered strength. 

"Where are Darklighter and Antilles?" Leia questioned as she studied Luke. 

"On their way to Coruscant," Luke replied as he tried to identify the ripples, but still failed to do so. 

Organa set her jaw as she looked Skywalker in the eye. The scene from the Rebel base replaying itself in her mind. Remembering it, she couldn't help but think of the change in the young man since she had seen him on the Death Star. As the thought came to her, another question entered her mind. Hesitating for a moment, Leia finally decided that there was no harm in asking. 

"How much had you agreed to pay the pirate for transportation you to... as his fee?" Leia inquired, unable to say the name of her now dead home world. 

"To get to Alderaan?" Luke said and smiled as she flinched. "17,000 all together and he wanted 2,000 up front." 

Leia cursed aloud as she heard this. 17,000 and they had paid him 25,000, which meant he had gotten a grand total of 27,000 credits! Luke was about to make a reply when he froze as the ripples suddenly swelled in size and crashed into him. Instantly dropping his shields, Luke grasped for the message. At first he thought he had missed it when suddenly an blurry image flashed across his view. 

A woman stood before him, with long chestnut hair and hazel eyes. Instinctively he knew that this woman was his mother. The image stayed for a bit longer and then vanished. Returning to the room, Luke noticed that the Princess was giving him a funny look. Some part of his brain wondered how long the image had lasted, but the other part of his brain, the bigger part, was frozen. The resemblance between the image he had seen of his mother and the woman standing before him now was suddenly screaming out to him. 

"Sick?" Leia asked, her tone clearly stating that she wasn't sorry for him if he was. 

Instead of lashing out as he normally would have, Luke reached out with the Force and entered her mind. Knowing from past experience what to expect he shielded his mind from the weak attack Organa subconsciously made. Once inside he felt something he hadn't felt there before. A sensation that slightly resembled his connection to his father. A family relation. A sibling relation. 

The moment the thought crossed his mind, Luke violently withdrew from it. It couldn't be true. It just couldn't be. But then, what had the Force been trying to tell him? Opening himself, Luke found that the ripples had vanished, their purpose gone. Shaking his head, Luke took a step back. Perhaps he was just reading this wrong. Perhaps his lack of training was misinterpreting the message he was receiving. Organa just couldn't be his sister. Could she? 

Luke looked up at the confused Princess before he turned around and exited the cell. He was hardly aware of walking back through the corridor. All he could think of were Palpatine's words about Vader having two heirs and a jealously that suddenly flared through his veins. The thought that he had a sibling, someone who could pull some of his father's attention away from him was entirely unwelcome. The realization that once he might have liked a sister, who must be his twin, was shut out. 

He would have to tell his father. Luke knew that. But first he had to be sure. He was still far from being a Sith Lord and the possibility of his misreading the Force were all to great to be ignored. Stepping out of the corridor and back into the center of the detention area, Luke turned his attention to the commander. 

"Get me a sample of Organa's blood," Luke ordered. 

"Yes, Sir," the commander replied as he reached into one of the drawers to get a syringe. This being the interrogation center as well as the detention center there were more than enough needles lying around. 

Skywalker watched as the commander left the center before turning back to his own thoughts. He wondered what his father and grandfather's reactions would be if he was right about Organa. Palpatine would be most unpleased. His words during the time they had discussed the topic making that more than clear. But what about Vader? Would he welcome another child, a daughter? But then again, Organa was not only a Rebel, but one of their leaders as well. Luke wondered what her reaction would be to the news. She'd probably be horrified. But then, so had he been at first. 

"Here, Sir," the commander said as reappeared, the syringe filled with a dark scarlet fluid. Taking it from the man, Luke turned around and left the room. 

Briefly the commander wondered about what he had just been asked to do. He knew that the Princess' blood record was on Imperial file due to her previous status as an Imperial Senator. So why had the young man wanted a new sample? Courtiers! He'd probably never understand them. Looking up as the door opened once more, he smiled as he saw another commander enter. Glancing at his watch he saw that his shift had ended. 

"The Rebel is in cell 68293," he informed his replacement before leaving the center. 

* * *

"Hey Samuel, get a load of this- that courtier is off to the medical department." One security technician told another in the darkened room. Vid-screens showing scenes from around the base plastered the walls. The head observation room of the entire base was currently occupied by only two lower class technicians. 

"Daniel, you are far too interested in that man. Besides, we get off shift in about 15 minutes anyway." 

"Yeah, if our superior even bothers to show up on time. I mean, it drives me nuts that he comes in late and leaves early every day." Daniel flipped the camera views around, skimming through the parade ground, the hanger, and the high security detention center. He flipped it back to the medical center, trying to figure out what the fancy dressed courtier was up to. The man had apparently cleared the testing room of all but himself and one medical tech, who seemed to be running some sort of test. 

"I know what you mean. You know, I don't understand why you're watching that man- I'd rather be keeping an eye on that Rebel he brought in. Did you see her? One fine looking thing, she was." 

"Yeah, I saw her. Hot. Hey, do you believe that rumor about the courtier and Lord Vader?" Daniel asked. 

"That's the one they've been talking about?" 

"Yep." 

"I dunno. He's good looking enough, and-" 

"Damn! Did you see that?!?" 

"What?" 

"He just broke the technicians neck! Just reached up, and broke it!" 

"Huh. He's dumping the samples he brought in too." The two watched as the expensively dressed man tossed vials and test papers into the incinerator. He then pulled out a blaster and shot the testing equipment. Lastly, the man walked over to a shelf, and taking a beaker of acid, poured it over the machine. 

"Ain't no one going to find out what those results were. He just wiped out the hard drive on that equipment for good." 

"That's for sure." Samuel replied. "But I take it back- there is no way he's just a pretty plaything." 

"Agreed. I'm going to check up on the high security detention center. I get the feeling I don't want him mad at me." Daniel flipped the views on the screens to the detention center. 

They sat in silence for awhile, watching the base and waiting for their superior to show up. The drill was old, their superior would show up with their replacements in tow. He would enter his code, and the techs would be relieved of duty. Most of the base's security observation rooms did not require the procedure, but some bureaucrat had determined that this room should be different. 

"He's later than normal." Daniel groused. 

"I know. But what are we going to do about it? Complain to his superior? Micheal did that two months ago, and got demoted for his trouble." 

"Tell me about it. Our superior sure does suck up to his boss." Daniel sighed, watching the screens. "Samuel, does anything strike you as odd with the officer in the high security detention center?" 

"No, not really." 

"I could swear he looks just like the one that was on duty last shift." 

"Have him call in and verify. We've got his personal code right here." Samuel held up the datacard. 

Daniel pushed some buttons, then looked on the screen. "Damn it, there goes a pile of datawork. See, his signal light isn't going off on the board. We'll have to send a couple of troopers." 

"I hate equipment failures." Samuel complained as he keyed the necessary commands. They waited. 

Suddenly, the com came alive with the chatter of voices. Samuel and Daniel looked at each other and hit the alarm simultaneously. 

* * *

"We're almost there, Princess." 

Leia grunted a reply as she followed the Imperial security officer, no, Rebel spy, on hands and knees through the access tunnel. She smiled to herself as she recalled how he had come into her cell not thirty minutes ago. 

Leia had been sitting on her bunk, trying to figure out what was going on with that strange young man Skywalker when the security officer had walked into her room. He had given her a friendly smile and had started talking. "Hello, I'd love to talk, but we don't have much time," alarmingly, he had pulled a blaster, "I'm on your side, and if you'll follow me, I'll get you out of here." He then handed her the blaster, butt first. 

She had taken it without a word, and followed him to the control room. Four dead stormtroopers littered the floor. "Sorry about the mess. Oh, and don't touch that," he pointed to a box hot-wired into the control console, "it's giving the main security cameras a repeated loop of the last guy who was in here." He walked to the door. "There's only one way out, I'm afraid. But we just have a short jog down the corridor, and we can get into the access tunnel. From there, straight to the hanger." He started checking his chronometer. 

Leia eyed the hot-wired box. "Aren't you worried about main security figuring it out?" 

"No. Those two in the main room right now aren't our best and brightest. They've worked under me for two years now, I would know. They're probably watching that courtier of Vader's as we speak. Gossips. Well, the patrol should be past the door, let's go." With that, they had left the room, and quickly walked down the empty hall. 

Once in the tunnel, she had asked him a question. "How long have you been a spy?" 

They began to crawl, the tunnel wasn't very high. "I prefer the term 'undercover operative'. About five years. Normally, I work on overseeing the new stormtrooper draftees. I've been spotting possible Alliance recruits, and passing the word on for someone else to make the contact. But when you came in, I dumped everything and switched shifts with a guy in our department. He'll probably get in trouble, ah well." The mystery man sounded amused, and Leia chuckled back. 

"Here we are." His voice brought her back to the present. She crawled up close to him, peering through the grate that opened to a storeroom. She could see the main hanger through the open door. "Now, we just get to the ship." 

"Easy." She said, smiling. 

"Of course. See the shuttle closest to us? We'll head for that one." 

"Shuttles take a long time to warm up." Leia warned. 

"Who said I was working alone?" 

"You could have told me!" 

"You can't tell what you don't know." He opened the grate and slipped into the room. 

Leia grumbled as she followed. ' _At least,_ ' she thought, ' _he's more professional than my last rescuers._ '


	9. Chunk 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See notes in chapter 1.

Luke was breathing hard, trying to remain somewhat rational. He had barely left the medical center to return to his rooms when the alarms had gone off. Almost simultaneously, a shuttle had made an unauthorized launch and had sped towards the skies. It had avoided TIEs and hit hyperspace the second it had cleared the gravity well. Luke had felt that Leia was on the shuttle, the Force had rippled with Light as she got away.

The worst part was finding it was an inside job. All information that could be deduced showed that one man had sprung the Princess and got her to the hanger. Some of the mechanics from the hanger were missing as well, and Luke was assuming that they had prepped the shuttle. 

"Bring me the man in charge of base security." Inside, Luke was fuming. Why hadn't the Force warned him? Why was he surrounded by idiots? And they all thought he was just some fancy courtier. Well, he'd prove that wrong. He glared at the general. The man was satisfyingly sweating. 

' _Damn her to the Sith Hells,_ ' Luke thought, ' _Father is going to want to hunt her down. She'll interfere with my training, and he might even want her by his side. She's a trained government official, she'd be useful. But damn her, I'm his son, and I don't want her around. She's a filthy Rebel! I don't care if she's my sister!_ ' 

The gray haired security chief came up. Luke looked him up and down. "One of your men is a traitor. One of your men is responsible for the escape of the Princess. That makes you responsible." 

"I... I'm sorry, Sir." 

"According to the reports I've received, this individual had shown instances of incompetence before. Instances that you ignored. Late to shift, poor performance, I could go on." Luke paused, listening to the man's thoughts. 

' _At least he's not Darth Vader..._ ' It infuriated him. He wasn't his father, but he should be feared almost as much. Not looked down on, like a politician. 

"No," Luke growled, pulling a wicked barbed vibroblade from his boot, "I'm not Darth Vader, but you'll wish I was. He's much faster." 

* * *

The general watched Skywalker stand back up and walk towards him. The man didn't even wipe his hands, the blood was dripping from them. The security chief had screamed a long time. 

"I want the fastest shuttle you've got. I have to report to Lord Vader." The blood rage was still in Skywalker's eyes, and the general could only bow agreement. Skywalker turned away, presumably to change. His clothes were a mess. 

"See to it," The general told his aide. 

"Yes, Sir." 

"And have someone clean that up." The general flicked a hand at the disemboweled corpse. ' _He may be a civilian,_ ' the general mussed to himself, ' _but I think I can respect him anyway._ ' 

* * *

Luke shifted impatiently in his seat as the shuttle made its descend into Utoniam's atmosphere. He'd left Fezzzane as soon as possible, which had been both too slow and too fast. Luke knew he had to inform his father of what had happened, both of the escape and his discovery. But he didn't want to. He didn't want Vader to know of Organa's true identity. 

On the way, Luke had been unable to think of anything else but the Princess. Finally he had stopped thinking about what would be and started thinking about what had happened. His anger at his mother had only risen at the thought of Organa being hidden from his father on Alderaan while he'd been placed on Tatooine. It was more than obvious to him that his mother had liked her better. Why else would Amidala have placed him on that no good dust ball of a planet with the likes of the Owen Lars while _she_ got to live a royal life? 

Skywalker pushed the thoughts aside as the shuttle landed. Getting to his feet, he exited the shuttle and stepped out into Utoniam's twilight only to find Garret waiting for him. 

"Sir," Garret said as Luke approached him. 

"Major," Luke replied absently as they entered the palace-like building. 

"Is everything all right?" Garret inquired after a few moments of silence. 

"No," Luke stated as he stopped in the middle of the marble corridor they were in. "She escaped." 

"What?" 

"Seems there were some Rebel spies on the base and they sprung her the first chance they got," Luke explained. "Where's father?" 

"The discussions are still going on," Garret replied as he quickly scanned the area, making sure no one had overheard the way Skywalker had referred to Vader. "He wanted me to take you to the room where they are." 

"No," Luke said and then continued as Garret raised an eyebrow. "I need to talk with him as soon as possible. Something came up, something extremely important and I know he's not going to be pleased. Neither will the Emperor when he learns." 

Garret winced slightly at the tone of Skywalker's voice. It alone would have stated that whatever was going on was bad. The words only reinforced it. Briefly he sympathized with the young man, knowing from experience what it was like to deliver bad news to the Dark Lord. He knew that it must be worse for Skywalker as he lived with Vader. 

"I shall tell him," Garret stated. "Where shall you be?" 

"My rooms," Luke said as he started walking again, having seen that plans of the building he was in. "You may tell him of Organa's escape." 

* * *

"Where is he?" Vader demanded as he approached Garret during a break in the talks. 

"He is in his assigned chambers," Garret informed him. "He told me to tell you that Organa escaped. Seems the Rebels had infiltrated the base previously. Skywalker also wants to talk with you as soon as possible. He mentioned something of great urgency." 

Vader nodded his head as he listened to this, his anger rising at hearing of the Princess' escape. This was the second time that she had been within his grasp only to escape before he got any useful information out of her. It was a good thing that Darklighter and Antilles had been instantly transported to Coruscant. Palpatine would not had been pleased if they had all gotten away. Quickly he reached out and brushed his boy's mind. The instant Luke became aware of his presence Vader could feel his son stiffen. There was an unusual amount of concern radiating from Luke and it was playing havoc in the Force. Whatever else was going on, it was extremely important. Making a decision, Vader walked away from Ravenell, back to the table. 

"Something important has come up," Vader informed Sloral, the man hosting the talks. "I must deal with it. Now." 

"Uh... very well," Sloral replied. "I shall inform the others. We shall continue tomorrow?" 

"Yes," Vader stated before leaving the room, and heading straight for his son. "What happened?" he demanded as he entered the sitting room that was the first of Luke's assigned chambers. 

"There were several Rebels at the base," Luke replied as he turned to face his father. "They rigged the security camera and freed the Princess." 

"Why weren't they discovered before this?" 

"The chief of security was incompetent," Luke explained. "He ignored the signs. He will not be making any more mistakes... ever." 

"Good," Vader stated, pleased. "What else is there?" 

Luke bit his lower lip nervously as he looked at his father. The action was not lost on Vader whose suspicions only grew. He had not seen Luke do that in a long time and it was a clear indication of how bad the situation was. 

"Organa..." Luke began, knowing that he had to tell his father no matter how much he wanted not to. "She has Force potential." 

"I know," Vader stated flatly, not enjoying this game. "I noticed on board the Death Star. What is it?" 

"I discovered what the Force was trying to tell me," Luke replied, wincing at the undertone in his father's voice. "It was revealed to me in her cell on the base. I then ran a check to make sure I had understood it correctly. I had. Organa is... she is... my... my twin." 

"What?!" Vader boomed as he heard the last word, a whisper really, leave his son's mouth. "What did you say?" he demanded as he took two quick strides and came to stand right before his son. 

"She... she's... my sister," Luke said as the gloved fingers took hold of his chin and lifted his face. "My twin sister. I ran some DNA checks to be sure. Its definite." 

Vader looked down at his son's face for a few moments, letting the words sink in. Letting go of Luke's face he turned around and walked to the other side of the room. A daughter! He not only had a son, but a daughter as well. And of all people it was none other than Princess Leia Organa, Rebel Leader and former Imperial Senator! Why hadn't he sensed it before? Why hadn't the Force told him? Why hadn't he sensed the tremors when Luke had? Why hadn't he noticed? Now that he thought about it he could see the similarities between her and Amidala, and not just physically. Her sharp tongue and haughty remarks were almost identical to those of his late wife. 

Vader shook his head and stopped pacing. Palpatine would not be pleased. The Emperor had told him often enough how having more than one heir could only lead to trouble for someone as powerful as himself. But then, Organa would hardly try to compete with Luke for his power. Indeed, even if she were interested she would not get it considering her gender. But a Rebel? The very thought of having someone with his blood in the Alliance made Vader's anger simmer. Especially someone with Organa's reputation. 

Vader's anger at his former wife and at Kenobi flared again. They were obviously the two behind this. They had probably decided to hide Leia on Alderaan considering the fact that she hardly had any Force potential and would thus not be sensed by him. That and the knowledge that she'd be raised to hate everything he was and stood for. Vader nearly lost control of his anger as he thought about Amidala and Kenobi's betrayals. 

He turned around and focused his attention back to his son, only to find that Luke was watching his every move. The boy was obviously trying to judge his reaction. Reaching out with a single tendril of the Force, Vader carefully entered Luke's mind, knowing that the boy wouldn't be able to detect him if he was cautious. Vader had expected to find anger in his son, but he was not prepared for what else he found. Jealousy. Probing further he found the fierce possessiveness the boy felt towards him and his attention and how he felt threatened by the discovery of a twin sibling. 

The feelings surprised Vader and, momentarily, he didn't know what to do. The possessiveness would have angered him if it were for any other reason. As it was, however, it left him slightly confused. He wasn't sure whether to be angry or pleased with the role he had come to play in his son's life. Knowing that he could do or say things he might regret later, Vader simply turned around and left the room. He needed time to think. 

Luke sighed as he watched his father leave, allowing himself to sink into the overstuffed, velvet covered couch. He had hoped for some signal to give him some indication as to how his father felt about the new information, but he had not even gotten a clue. Bringing his hands to his face, Luke tried to push aside his anxiety knowing that Vader would talk with him when he was ready and not before. No matter what he did. 

* * *

Luke sat in his chair in the audience, watching the delegates at the conference debate and trying to forget all about the Princess. His father was sitting behind a long table with four other people up on the stage. The representative from Galaxy Manufacturing was waxing eloquent about how the proposed laws would hurt the economy because they would have to raise prices on the weapons they provided the government, which meant that the government would raise taxes. Which was a lie, Luke had seen the numbers. If the company stopped using child labor, the only thing that it would hurt was the ridiculous profits the stockholders were making. Competitive bids from other companies would keep their prices down. 

That was the biggest problem with the proposed law change, it outlawed most forms of child labor. While very little protest had arisen about laws preventing parents from beating children till they bled or scared, powerful manufacturing conglomerates had violently opposed laws against using children as their work force. 

A protocol droid came up and held out a small tray with refreshments on it to Luke. He took a glass and small tray of food, idly nibbling as he continued to watch the representative. The man finally sat down, and Lord Vader rose, his respirator hissing and his skull-like mask balefully staring over the crowd. 

"Your claims are false." He stated, and paused before continuing. "If your prices were to rise so much, the Imperial government would just buy our needed weapons from another company. And you could, if you choose, produce the materials at competitive rates with either non-human slaves or fully paid human workers. But you have chosen to line the pockets of your stockholders and 'rent' human children, placing them in conditions that are substandard even for slaves." 

The Dark Lord leaned forward intensely. "Their parents are forced, through poverty, to agree to your pitiful wages for their children. The poverty of the parents is carefully maintained by your monopoly of local food supplies in your manufacturing space stations. Hungry and starving, they rent their very flesh and blood to you, for producing your product. The children are neither educated nor cared for, destroying their chances of ever being anything but your practical slaves for the rest of their lives." 

"We do not keep human slaves!" The Galaxy Manufacturing representative indignantly shouted. 

"They are slaves in all but name." Vader snapped back. 

"How dare you accuse us without proof!" 

"Who said I didn't have proof?" Vader warned as he turned to another delegate sitting at the table. "Dr. Ranson, please feel free to begin your presentation." Vader sat down. 

Dr. Ranson slowly got to his feet, nervously straightening his shirt before he began. Luke carefully probed his mind. The doctor was still surprised that Lord Vader had contacted his offices a few months ago and had proposed helping champion the doctor's cause. Ranson had worked his whole life trying to stop the abuses of large industry against the children of the galaxy. He was thankful that politics had finally shone some light on the dirty little secret of Galaxy Manufacturing. 

Luke watched the presentation and the play of words between the delegates. Luke could sense the growing disgust of the audience and holo-news teams as Dr. Ranson showed pictures of starving children, some horribly maimed by the lack of safety equipment in the dangerous manufacturing plants. 

After the presentation, the debate was suspended for the day, releasing the audience and the delegates to meet in the reception hall. 

* * *

Luke walked up to the cluster of people surrounding his father and Dr. Ranson. The two men were talking, the black armored warrior looming over the smaller gray haired man. The doctor actually looked slightly annoyed, but his father wasn't angry, so Luke came closer to hear. Luke elbowed his way to the side of his father, nodding at Garret as he did so. The crowd parted, surprised that anyone would want to stand quite so close to the ebony clad Sith Lord. Luke had stopped half a pace from his father, his dark green cape almost brushed against the heavy black silk of Lord Vader's. 

"I don't quite understand why we even need these talks, Lord Vader." The doctor almost pouted. "The senate has been disbanded, why doesn't the Emperor just pass the laws and be done with it?" 

"The senate was disbanded rather recently," Vader explained, humoring the man, "but more importantly, it is important for the people to realize that the Empire is interested in their welfare- that we are not a blind bureaucracy like the Old Republic. The average Imperial citizen needs to know that his Emperor cares for him and his children. By allowing this conference, the Emperor shows that he listens to his people." 

Luke watched the people and listened to his father with interest. Lord Vader was much different in political situations than he was in a military setting. Here, he explained, lectured and led. On the bridge of a ship he just ordered what he wanted done. 

"Listens to his people?" Someone in the crowd growled. Luke turned, seeing that it was the representative from Galaxy Manufacturing. "What about listening to his advisors? Or how about listening to the people who have worked hard to provide his Navy with the weapons it needs?" 

The doctor spat back, "I'm afraid most of those people have either starved to death or can't even read after being raised on the manufacturing floor of your company." 

"You're busy sticking your nose into where it doesn't belong, Doctor." The man hissed. 

"Threatening me again? It didn't work when I was just a single man, it won't work now. The government finally has found out what kind of people you really are, and you're not the loyal Imperial citizens you claim to be. You're slavers, and I won't stop saying it." The doctor's eyes flashed. 

"Yes, you haven't stopped with your lies since you started." 

"I started because of the conditions I found my orphaned niece in when she had been 'employed' by Galaxy Manufacturing. After rescuing her, I realized that there were thousands of children that I had left behind. I wanted to do something about it. I finally have, and you can't stop me." 

"You? You have done nothing but have silly little protests no one came to and write letters to the government no one read. It's pure chance that you even got invited to this conference." 

Luke glanced at his father, it was obvious that Dr. Ranson and the representative had crossed paths before. He wondered what his father's response would be, since his father had been the one to invite Dr. Ranson. The man had a lot of documentation on why the new laws were needed. 

The respirator hissed loudly, and Darth Vader shifted slightly, drawing eyes to him. "Your rhetoric is repetitive and your loyalty is questionable after your attempt to bribe the Emperor's advisors." 

The representative gave Lord Vader a cool glance, while inside he was seething. Luke could feel the man's rage as he replied. "Our gifts to the advisors were well within legal limits. Besides, I can't understand why you would even care, since you don't have any children." It was almost an insult, since no one knew if the Dark Lord could even father children, handicapped by a respirator and required to wear the armored suit. The spectators nearly gasped. Insulting the Dark Lord was dangerous. 

Luke just hid a smile, but he could feel the sense of irony that leapt between him and his father. Vader just answered in a calm voice, "it is my duty to the Empire to protect all of its citizens, regardless of their age." 

* * *

The room was darkened, and the group of older men sat around the conference table. They were deep in discussion about how to save the status quo within Galaxy Manufacturing. 

"We have to do something about Darth Vader, he's the one behind these stupid laws. Without his support, the Emperor will never pass the laws." 

"Do something? I agree- but what? We're talking about a Sith Lord here. Threats, assassins and bribery are impossible. That's been proven over and over again." 

"For him, but not for that young man that's traveling with him." Said the first. "I say we have him taken care of." 

"What good would that do?" Said a third. 

"It is apparent that Vader cares for the young man. He's the only one Vader has ever shown any concern towards. That young Skywalker is the only weakness Vader has." 

"True. Can it be done?" 

"We can have our best assassin here by tonight. It would be best not to give Darth Vader any time to learn of this threat through his Dark arts." 

"I'm for it." 

"Vote?" Hands were raised around the table. "It's agreed. I'll have the message sent." 

* * *

Herve, the representative for Galaxy Manufacturing, waited on the edge of the landing platform as a shuttle descended from the evening sky. In reality the shuttle was bringing down the assassin. To anyone who had not been present in the room when the decision to eliminate Skywalker had been made, it was a shuttle bringing another Galaxy Manufacturing representative to the conference. Smoothing his robe, Herve approached the shuttle as it landed and the ramp lowered. 

"Herve," Mort said as he came down the ramp. 

"Is he with you?" Herve asked, knowing that no one could overhear what they were saying. 

"Yes," Mort replied. "I have already shown him the holos you sent and he is ready to do the job. He did complain about it though. Said it was like taking candy from a child." 

"Yes well, we want someone we know won't leave a trail behind to be followed and traced back to us," Herve said. "Sure, Lord Vader will be able to guess, but without any evidence there is nothing he'll be able to do." 

"Indeed," Mort agreed. "If he did, it would seem like he couldn't handle the heat. I told him as much but he still complained. He only stopped when he heard what he'd get for the job." 

"We want our man to make sure he does a good job," Herve stated. "After all, this job has a lot hanging in the balance. I wonder what made the Sith suddenly so interested in our use of child labor. There has never been any Imperial complaints about it before." 

"Who knows," Mort replied as they started to walk. "Vader is like that, totally unpredictable." 

* * *

Luke suppressed a yawn as he looked at his father. Vader was still in conversation with the man he had approached after dinner. Although he couldn't take off his mask and eat in public, Vader had remained in the room, sitting at the head of one of the tables. Luke had sat to his right and Sloral had sat to his left, while the representative of Galaxy Manufacturing had sat at the head of a second table. The seating arrangement concerning Luke had gotten a few stares, but for the most part the people hadn't discussed the issue, fearful of offending the Dark Lord who was no doubt responsible for it. 

Luke felt the stare he was receiving and turned around to scan the room. Locking eyes with a man on the other side of the room he smiled as the man hurriedly looked away. Seeing that Vader would be busy for some time yet and knowing that he wasn't allowed to start up a conversation of his own, not that he wanted to anyway, Luke reached out and touched his father's mind, indicating that he was going to leave when the Dark Lord looked in his direction. 

' _Goodnight, Son,_ ' Vader sent before he turned back to the man he was talking with. 

' _Goodnight, Father,_ ' Luke replied as he made his way to the door. 

"Sir," Garret said as he approached Luke. 

"Yes?" Luke asked as he turned to face the Major. 

"I thought that you'd like to know that Darklighter and Antilles have arrived on Coruscant and are now secured there," Garret said. 

"Thank you," Luke replied before he continued on his way. 

Skywalker reached the door and quickly left the room, heading back to his chambers. At least he wouldn't have to worry about Biggs escaping now. Even as the thought crossed his mind, Luke felt part of himself almost wish that Biggs _had_ escaped. Then he wouldn't be forced to face him and kill him. The moment he realized this, Luke shoved it aside violently. The last thing he needed at the moment was for his father to start doubting his abilities and loyalties. Especially now that he knew that he had a sister out there. Someone to replace him. 

Luke nearly growled in rage at the thought as he approached the door to his chambers. The very thought about being pushed aside for some insignificant female Rebel was nearly enough to make him grab the nearest breakable object and smash it into a million pieces. Entering the first of his chambers, he tried to bring his emotions under control. The last thing he needed right now was to lose control and embarrass his father. Besides it would be a waste of emotion which he could better use to focus his abilities on. 

But Organa! Why did she... 

The warning rushed through the Force and Luke instinctively flung himself sideways. However, due to his preoccupation, he was slow and the blaster shot grazed his arm sending pain tearing through it. Snarling in pure rage, Luke did a flip and twisted in midair, simultaneously avoiding another shot and landing so that he was facing his attacker. The alien stared back at him, his expression unreadable, but his shock at what had happened flowing freely through the Force. Taking advantage of the assassin's reaction, Luke concentrated the Force on the blaster in the Vulpani's clawed hand. 

The assassin let out a cry of surprise as his blaster exploded in his hand, but he quickly recovered and reached into his robes and pulled out a long, curved and extremely sharp knife. There was no way he'd let some kid get the better of him. He didn't understand how the blaster could have overheated, as he had checked it before this job as he always did, but he was determined to get his money. This delay would only make the kill so much more pleasing. 

Skywalker's lips curled as he felt all his anger and hate of the last few days coming to a boil. Quickly he sent a call to his father before swiftly moving out of the way as the assassin lunged at him. Grabbing the Vulpani's free arm with Force enhanced speed, Luke twisted it backward as he reached out to get hold of his other hand. 

* * *

"As I have said earlier..." Vader began and froze as he heard his son's call. The ripple of danger that instantly followed the call turned on feelings of possessiveness and anger as he realized that his boy was in danger. 

"Yes, my Lord?" Herve questioned as Vader stopped. "Surely you see that we--" 

Spectators instantly stepped back as Vader pushed aside the Galaxy Manufacturing representative and made a beeline for the room's exit. 

"My Lord!" Sloral called out as he moved to follow the Sith Lord and his major who had instantly fallen in behind him. 

Herve smiled as he followed after the Dark Lord as well. He hadn't expected this sudden departure, however now that he thought about it, it was to be expected. With his Sith magic the Dark Lord could probably feel Skywalker's death. The only thing Herve hoped was that the assassin got out in time. But then, he needn't worry about that. He was the best they had and was definitely more than capable of handling the boy. 

* * *

Luke silently cursed as the assassin pulled an impossible maneuver and managed to free himself, sending him off balance. Falling as he tripped, Luke realized that the alien was probably capable of pulling stunts that ordinary humans couldn't. He'd have to take that into account the next time. 

"I must admit that I hadn't expected a struggle from you," the assassin stated as he came to stand over Luke, the knife raised. "But in the end it doesn't matter." 

Luke's rage surged at the Vulpani's low opinion of his abilities. Well he'd just have to teach him a lesson. Even as he thought this, Luke felt as if the world suddenly slowed. Looking up at the assassin, it seemed like the knife was coming down in slow motion. Luke easily rolled to the right and tripped the alien, grabbing hold of his knife hand as he went down. As he did this, Luke heard a rushing sound in his ears and instantly realized that it was not assassin who was moving slowly, but he who was moving with Force enhanced speed. 

Skywalker smiled down at his would-be assassin as he came to half-lie and half-kneel over to him. The astonishment and shock radiating from the Vulpani was enough to make victory surge through Luke's veins. But he reigned it in. He still needed one more thing before he could complete his triumph and kill the alien. 

"Who sent you?" Luke demanded harshly as he brought the blade to the alien's throat even as he made sure that there was no way for the assassin to throw him off. "Who is paying you?" Instead of replying the assassin simply struggled. "Tell me now or you will regret it." Luke threatened. 

"Never," the Vulpani spat. 

Luke narrowed his eyes before he reached out with the Force and burrowed into the alien's mind. As the assassin began to scream, Luke simply rummaged through his mind, looking for the information he wanted. Finding it he clenched the Vulpani harder. So, they had decided to kill him to get to his father. They considered him the weak link! Well he'd show them. Extending his mental fingers into the alien's mind once more, Luke reached out and paralyzed the part of the brain necessary to control the heart. 

As the alien stopped struggling and his presence in the Force vanished, Luke smiled to himself. This way the Vulpani would have no marks on him and no apparent cause of death. That should be enough to raise a few eyebrows and earn him some respect. Getting to his feet, Luke heard the door opening behind him. 

"Luke," Vader said as he entered the room. "Are you all right?" he demanded as he saw the overturned furniture and the large, and some what bloody, wound on Luke's left arm. "What happened?" 

"Galaxy Manufacturing sent me a gift," Luke replied as he simultaneously indicated the body on the floor and the representative that had followed the Dark Lord into the chamber along with Garret, Sloral and a few other people. 

"So this is how you play the game, is it?" Vader demanded as he looked at the body on the floor and then to Herve standing next to him. 

"My Lord," Herve began as shock and fear crossed his face. "I-- I don't know what you're talking about." 

"Don't lie," Luke snapped as he moved forward. "I confirmed it before he died," Luke continued as he indicated the body. 

"What's to say that you didn't make that up?" Herve demanded as he took a step towards Skywalker. He had come too far to be beaten by some boy now! "Trying to--" 

"He doesn't lie," Vader stated as he started to choke the man. "You made a mistake by going after him," he declared as he tightened his grip. "Now you pay for it." With this Vader closed his fist fully and the Galaxy Manufacturing representative struggled once more before falling to the floor, dead. "Major!" 

"Yes, my Lord," Garret said as he stepped forward. 

"See to it that Skywalker is treated," Vader ordered before he turned to Sloral and the others. "The talks are now officially over. I leave tomorrow." 

With this Vader strode out of the room. 

Major Ravenell watched his Dark Lord go, and then swung his eyes back to Luke. Luke was standing there, his shirt slowly soaking with blood and his eyes following his father. Garret could see the rage in Skywalker's eyes, but it was different than it had been before. This time, the rage was tight and controlled, focused like the edge of a blade. 

"Skywalker, Sir," the major said, "Would you please come with me?" 

"Very well," Luke sighed. 

Garret glanced at the body of the assassin as they exited, then took a double-take. A Vulpani, and without a mark on him! Ravenell knew that they were very fast and agile, quite hard to kill. 

"Sloral," Skywalker was saying to the stunned host, "please have my rooms cleaned." 

Garret wordlessly walked down the corridor, a sullen Luke behind him. Once they rounded the corner, Luke whispered to Garret, "I killed the thing, and he tells me to stay with you rather than help him with the remaining representatives. It's barely a scratch, you know. And it wouldn't even have happened if I had my- weapon." 

"Uh, yes, Sir." Garret thought furiously, when had Luke spoken to his father? Weapon? 

"I don't need to open my mouth to speak to him, Garret." 

A tiny chill raced up Garret's spine. Luke's training must be coming along well if he could do so much already. Then he grimaced, realizing Luke could read his mind as well. 

* * *

Ravenell sighed as he stood in the dining hall of Vader's shuttle. "I'm sorry men, but we need to juggle our sleeping arrangements again. Skywalker gets his own room this time." 

"Sky-who?" Asked the medical doctor, Drayson. "And why is he so special?" 

"Skywalker," answered Weng, "and don't ask any questions. There's a reason we had to get the last doctor replaced." 

"Oh." 

"Yep," continued Salw pleasantly, "Stormtroopers came aboard and shot him down right in this room under orders from Lord Vader. I don't ask anything about Skywalker." 

* * *

Skywalker was sitting in the dining hall, the engines of the shuttle making the deck hum ever so slightly. He had pulled a chair up to the small viewport, and with his feet propped up on the port's ledge, he was watching the view. Skywalker was wearing a black and maroon outfit, black pants and boots with a maroon shirt and black cape lined in the same maroon color. Jewels winked on cuffs and collar, while the cape spilled over the edge of the chair and across the floor. 

Ravenell walked in, and seeing Luke he quietly got his meal packet and starting eating without a sound. 

"Garret?" Luke asked. 

"Yes, Sir?" 

"Do you ever have trouble getting the courage to tell Lord Vader something he isn't going to want to hear?" 

Garret smiled. "Yes." 

"I don't want to tell the Emperor about the Princess." 

"Her escape?" Ravenell winced, thinking about having to give a report on that news to the Emperor. 

"Yes, and all the details." Luke sighed. "But at least I'll always be my father's heir." Skywalker knew that. He was, after all, the only male child. He had to screw up pretty badly to get disowned to the point where his father and the Emperor would accept a female Rebel. At least he kept telling himself that. 

"Of course," Garret reassured the man, "I doubt you'll even get punished for her escape. You didn't have anything to do with it. Your father would have said something to you by now if he was unhappy with you." 

"Yeah." 

They lapsed back into silence. Luke watched the stars and listened to the minds in the ship. It was good practice. Suddenly, behind him, Garret started in alarm. Luke swung his head around, looking at the pale major. His thoughts were crystal clear, ' _Vader's heir? But Lord Vader will become emperor someday. And if Vader becomes emperor, so will Luke._ ' Skywalker laughed. 

"Garret, I can't believe it took you this long to figure that out." 

* * *

"Twins?" The old voice crackled with displeasure in the empty throne room. Luke and Vader winced as one. "And to place one on Alderaan. Your wife was worse than I thought, Lord Vader." 

"Shooting her ship down was far too clean a death." Vader pronounced, furious at fate. Leia, his daughter! And to be raised such a way, to hate everything he had worked to build! 

Silently, Luke agreed. The women who birthed him had obviously gotten off too easily. To leave her child with Owen Lars was disgusting. It just showed how irrational the Rebels really were. 

The Emperor crackled, laughing. "Your son agrees with you, my Dark Lord. Very well, I want you to put out a bounty on her head. I would prefer her taken alive, she knows much, but dead will provide some satisfaction." 

"As you wish, my Master." 

"Now, about Luke's progress," the aged voice wheezed, "I am quite pleased. He defended himself well. The Vulpani was of the same quality of assassin commonly used here, at court. Maybe it is time to start expanding his privileges." 

Luke's ears perked up. While most of the people at court were boring snobs, he was getting tired of being restricted to the castle all the time. Besides, he had to learn to work with these people. 

Lord Vader seemed hesitant. "He was injured." 

Luke held his breath, refusing to think anything, afraid of what their reactions would be to his thoughts. He buried his dismay that his father didn't think he was ready to face the court. 

"Only slightly." The Emperor paused, eyes drilling into the black helmet. "They do grow up, Lord Vader. And they have to make their own mistakes." 

"The shot could have easily been much more serious." Vader stated, looking at his son and not the Emperor. 

Luke swallowed his nervousness and answered. "While it was true I was slightly distracted before the attack, I did succeed. And I did get the information of who his client was from the alien's mind. And if I would have had my lightsaber, I wouldn't have even been grazed." 

"My lightsaber, you have yet to build your own." Vader argued. 

"Quiet." The Emperor tiredly inserted. "I won't have you two arguing, for any reason. I am talking about very limited privileges, Lord Vader. I don't want him to be a completely unknown face for the execution ceremony." 

Luke completely hid his reaction from both his father and grandfather. So, he was to take a part in the ceremony. He had assumed as much, but now it was confirmed. He calmly realized that he was going to have kill his former best friend in front of the entire galaxy. Well, it wasn't his fault, it was Biggs'. Luke squashed any doubts that dared to rise up in his mind. 

"Yes, my Master. Limited privileges." 

The dry voice wheezed again. "He is rather protective of you, young Skywalker." The Emperor chuckled.


	10. Chunk 10 - with "Second Encounter" Illo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See notes in chapter 1.

Luke sighed as he stood on one of the balconies of the Imperial Palace and looked at the sky as it was painted brilliant shades of scarlet, violet and deep orange by the setting sun. It had been a week and a half since he had first been allowed to roam the Palace freely as long as he stayed away from the court or any of the frequently held parties. It was one of his new privileges along with being allowed to talk with the people who roamed the Palace halls. His grandfather now also allowed them to be seen together publicly. 

Palpatine had caused eyebrows to rise when, during one of his session with the courtiers, he had allowed Luke to cut the line that had formed in the throne room itself as people waited and hoped that they would get their turn to speak before the Emperor called an end to the session and they all had to leave. Which meant waiting in the Grand Hall and hoping to be one of the first people to get in the next time the Emperor felt like seeing them. Not only had Luke been allowed to cut the line, but he had gone right up to the throne itself so that he could say what he needed to without anyone else overhearing. 

And just today Palpatine had talked with him as he took a tour of the Palace Gardens. Luke had heard the hushed murmurings following them as people caught sight of him talking with the Galactic Ruler. 

Although he liked the new freedom he had been given, Luke wanted more. He wanted to be able to go to the parties and dances that the court held fairly often. He was getting tired of watching his father leave in the early evening only to return late at night or in the early hours of the morning. It wasn't like Vader went often, just enough to make Luke want to go. His feelings were, however, as with many other things lately, split on the issue. On the one hand Luke was angry that his father didn't trust him to be able to handle himself among the members of the court. And, on the other hand, he couldn't help but feel a deep joy at the fact that Vader felt such a fierce protectiveness for him. 

Luke shook his head as he watched night reach down and darken the brilliant colors of the sunset, before cloaking the sky completely in its velvety darkness. He knew he shouldn't be bothered by such things. That everything would come in time and that it wouldn't be too long before he was allowed complete freedom when his training was complete. Luke was sure, however, that the whole matter with his sister was part of his worries. Vader had placed a huge bounty for anyone who could bring him Organa. Both the size of the bounty and the fact that his father hadn't mentioned much more about the issue other than that they needed to get her, made Luke wonder about his father's plans for her. If he would end up being pushed aside. 

The realization that he was gripping the green marble railing made Luke force himself to relax. The other major issue he still faced was Darklighter. Since his return to Coruscant, Luke had purposefully avoided the detention center of the Palace, not wanting to face his former friend. But he knew that he'd have to do it sooner or later. He couldn't wait until the day of the execution and he knew Vader would start questioning his feelings for the Rebel if he didn't do something soon. Briefly Luke wondered what Vader had told his own father about the matter and then pushed it aside. 

Perhaps he should go to the detention center now. Vader was going to another party and Luke knew that Palpatine would be there as well, which meant that nobody would be needing him. He would have as long as he needed. He took a deep breath before he turned around and headed for the detention center. Walking along the halls, he couldn't help but notice how much emptier they were than usual. They weren't completely empty, they never were, because although it was nighttime on Coruscant didn't mean that it was nighttime everywhere. Courtiers, delegates, officers and soldiers always crowded the halls, keeping the Empire in constant motion, making sure that everything ran smoothly. 

As he walked, Luke noticed that people sent him looks that ranged all the way from recognition and curiosity to hatred and disgust. Ignoring them, he continued on his way until he reached his destination. 

"I've come to see Darklighter," Luke informed the colonel behind the command console. 

"Your ID," the colonel replied as he looked Luke over. 

Luke handed him the card his father had given him, and waited. The card gave him the highest clearance, allowing him to access anything he needed when neither Vader nor Garret was around. Feeling surprise radiate through the Force, Luke looked up at the colonel's face and smiled. 

"Trooper," the colonel called at which one of the six stormtroopers guarding the room approached the colonel. "Escort this man to Darklighter's cell." 

"I want all listening and recording devices turned off while I'm in the cell with the prisoner," Luke ordered. 

The colonel looked up at him with surprise and uncertainty on his face. Both emotions quickly disappeared as he regained control and looked back down at his monitor where the information from Skywalker's card was displayed. It was an extremely unusual request and one that was practically never done. But the card did say that this man had the highest clearance. Seeing that the card had been given to Skywalker by Lord Vader, the colonel made up his mind. 

"As you wish," the colonel replied as he handed back the card. 

Luke took it and followed the stormtrooper as he led him down a corridor. The Palace detention center was huge and the most important and most dangerous prisoners were placed at the very center of the area, placing them as far away from the exits as possible. Rounding a corner in the corridor, Luke knew that they had reached their destination when he saw two stormtroopers standing outside one of the cell doors. As he approached one of them opened the door. 

"Knock when you wish to leave," the trooper said. 

Luke signaled that he understood before he stepped into the small cell which was made up of a bunk, one solid wall and three sides which were made up of highly charged laser beams. The beams, when touched, emitted an extremely strong electrical current which stunned, but not killed, the prisoner. Looking at the cameras, Luke saw that the lights were extinguished, meaning that they had been turned off. However, knowing that Biggs could well say things that he didn't want anyone else to know, Luke reached out with the Force and checked the area to see if anyone was tuned into this room. Finding nothing, he gave Biggs' sleeping form a good nudge with the Force. 

"What?!" Biggs exclaimed as he came awake with a start. "Luke," he said as soon as he caught sight of the young man. "Why?" 

"Why what?" Luke inquired, trying to suppress the unwelcome feelings that were once again rising up to fight with what he knew was correct. 

"Why did you join the Empire?" Biggs demanded as he sat up. "Can't you see how bad it is? How evil it is?" 

"It isn't," Luke replied. "You have simply been misled to think that it is." 

"Luke, look around at what the Empire is doing!" Biggs exclaimed loudly, unable to believe what Luke was saying. "Its killing innocent people who have done nothing wrong! Think of Alderaan! Billions of people murdered for no other reason than to instill terror in the citizens of the Empire." 

"Bail Organa was a Rebel," Luke stated coldly as he remembered the reports he had read on the circumstances that had ultimately led to Alderaan's destruction. "And he was hiding other Rebels and equipment on Alderaan, while using the planet's peaceful history and his diplomatic status as a cover." 

"So Vader destroyed the entire planet," Biggs replied incredulously, not at the idea as he had heard it before, but at the fact that Luke believed what he was preaching. 

"Tarkin ordered Alderaan's destruction," Luke informed his friend. "Vader, although he saw the logic behind Tarkin's decision, would have used other methods to attain the same goal." 

"Come on, don't tell me you actually believe that!" Biggs said as he got to his feet. "Vader is a cold blooded monster. I'm sure he thoroughly enjoyed the entire show." 

Biggs instantly regretted his words when Luke took several steps forward and stopped right in front of him. Luke's eyes blazed with a rage the likes of which Biggs had never seen before, not even in the eyes of his fellow Rebels who had just lost all they had to the Empire. There was something alive about the anger Biggs saw in his former best friend's eyes. Something he couldn't quite place, but something he instinctively knew was Evil. Like one knew not to go stand on the crumbling edge of a high cliff. 

"I'd watch my mouth if I were you, Rebel," Luke growled as he felt the Dark Side swirling around and inside of himself. "You are more stupid then I had thought. You speak of things you know nothing about. Darth Vader is _not_ some monster. Indeed it is _your_ petty rebellion that is responsible for all the death and destruction you accuse Lord Vader of. Fighting to achieve peace, who ever heard of such a stupid and misguided concept?" 

Biggs tried to take a step backwards and ended up falling back down on his bed. The short speech left him utterly astounded. How had Vader managed to so thoroughly warp Luke's mind? How was it that Luke couldn't see the Dark Lord for what he was? Indeed, even his title Dark Lord, showed who he was. Why couldn't Luke see that? Seeing Luke turn away, Biggs got to his feet once more. 

"Luke, even if Vader isn't responsible for what happened to Alderaan, think of all the other deeds he has done," Biggs tried once more. The boy he had known only a few months ago had to still be underneath there somewhere, hadn't he? "Think of all the pain and suffering he has caused. And what about Owen and Beru Lars?" 

"The Lars' deserved what was coming to them!" Luke snapped as he whirled back around, making Biggs wince at his choice of words. "And sure, Vader has killed a lot of people in this war. But is it any different from what you have done? How many people have you killed, Biggs? How many husbands and fathers, sons and loved ones have you killed?" Seeing Biggs flinch at the accusation, Luke suppressed a smile as he moved in, his former hesitation rapidly vanishing at Biggs' words. "Do you know how many people were on the Death Star?" By now Biggs' was trembling slightly at Luke's accusations. "Over a million and a half people. And together you and Antilles killed them all." 

Unable to look Luke in the eyes anymore, Biggs turned around and started pacing the cell. Luke had found his greatest weakness and had dug into it. Ever since that fateful day, Biggs had had regrets of what had happened. He knew that there had been no other way and if he had to redo it he knew he would. But he could not get over the idea that he had killed so many people. It had often weighed on his mind and he had been unable to sleep for some time after the event. Seeing the wives and children of the dead men on the holonews hadn't helped either. But it had been them or the Alliance. And who knew which planet would have been next if the Death Star hadn't been destroyed? 

"Vader has also done a lot of good," Luke finally said. 

"Like what?" Biggs questioned. 

"Like providing education for the children of the Empire," Luke replied. "And just recently he got a law passed that restricts what can be done to human children. Now they won't be able to become slaves in all but name in huge companies seeking to make a quick profit out of poor humans and their parents or guardians won't be able to beat them." 

"He got this law passed for human children?" Biggs asked slightly incredulous. Seeing Luke nod he was briefly quiet until he noticed something. "For humans only? What about the other races? Don't they get this protection? Or is this another of those pro-human privileges?" 

"Naturally the other races don't get it," Luke snapped. "They are inferior." Seeing the look that hardened his friend's face, Luke felt his own jaw set. This confrontation was rapidly turning out to be a good idea. All his delusions about Biggs' good character were diminishing fast. "Trying to avoid looking at the fact that Vader did something good? It does go against all the Alliance makes him out to be. Well I'm sure that there will be a lot of grateful children out there who will thank him for the suffering he has taken them from." 

Biggs felt something click in his mind upon hearing the emotion in Luke's voice. This new law would probably also prevent people from beating and abusing human children the way Luke had been beaten at the hand of Owen Lars. Biggs winced as he remembered the blood that had often appeared on his friend's clothing. His parents had always told him not to ask about it and to leave it alone. Had Vader learned what Luke had been through? Was that why he had enacted this new law? Was it simply another form of manipulation to pull Luke further and further under? Suddenly Biggs felt a great wave of guilt wash over him. He could have done something. Had he contacted the authorities then something would surely have been done. 

Biggs was just opening his mouth to speak when a grating noise pulled his attention to the cell across from his. Looking towards it, he saw Wedge being pushed back into his cell before the door closed, leaving him there looking through the laser bars at Biggs and Luke. 

"Skywalker," Wedge hissed angrily as he moved forward slowly, pain etched onto his face. 

"What's wrong, Wedge?" Biggs asked, concern evident in his voice. 

"Interrogation," Luke replied at which Biggs turned back to him. "Its the last time we can have you questioned as we want you to be able to walk tomorrow when it is time for your executions before the Palace." 

"Why you no good--" Wedge began as he moved closer to the bars. 

"I'm sorry, Luke," Biggs suddenly interrupted before he could stop himself. "I'm sorry I didn't do anything when you needed help. I could see what was happening... but... I wasn't sure what to do and I was scared. It was--" 

"It was easier to look the other way," Luke interrupted, his anger rising as thoughts of his past flashed back to him, thoughts of his helplessness. 

"Biggs!" Wedge exclaimed, shocked. "What are you doing? You have nothing to be sorry about. You've done nothing wrong." Seeing Biggs flinch visibly as Luke started to laugh, Wedge grew worried. He wondered how long Skywalker had been in the cell and just what he had said to Biggs. "What?" 

"Nothing much," Luke said when he stopped laughing. "I simply punched a few holes into what he believes." 

With this, Luke turned around and walked to the cell door. Knocking on it, he only had to wait a second before the door was opened for him. Quietly he made his way back to the command area. 

"You may turn on the cameras and listening devices," Luke told the colonel before he left. 

The colonel watched the richly clad young man with the impossibly high clearance leave, and then immediately turned his security cameras on in the area surrounding Biggs Darklighter. "Sergeant!" He called, "wait awhile before you take the next prisoner to interrogation." He chuckled as he raised the volume on the audio feed from the cell. It seemed Darklighter was having an argument with his wingman. 

The sergeant from Intel walked over, glaring. "Why should I wait?" He hissed. He had been more than pleased to be given this assignment. ' _Heroes of the Rebellion_ ' indeed. 

"Because this is more interesting. Listen." 

The one called Antilles was pacing his cell angrily. "You can't mean that, Darklighter! I can't BELIEVE you apologized to that monster! I don't know what he convinced you of, but you're perfectly innocent. Unlike that, that, THING that just walked out of here. He killed your family, Biggs! Your own father, right in front of you! Do you forgive him for that?" 

"I never said I forgave him, I said I was sorry. I let him down." Darklighter was sitting on his bunk, staring at the floor. The camera didn't show the expression on his face. 

"YOU let HIM down?!? What about how he let YOU down?!? He murdered your mother, your little sister, your father. He wiped out your entire town. Plus some of the Alliance. He has at least a thousand deaths on his hands!" 

"And we have a million and a half!!! It's war Wedge, it happens." 

"But, your father! Your own father! And he was standing right there!" 

"My father let him down. Luke said as much." Darklighter's shoulders slumped on the camera view. "If I had the time, I'd tell you more Wedge. But they're watching here- and I won't tell Luke's secrets." 

"Won't tell his secrets? What about ours? They'll interrogate you next. Or are you going to apologize to the Intel officer and try and get out of it?" 

"I'm not a traitor to the cause, Wedge. Our war just has taken too many lives, and we've overlooked some things we shouldn't have forgotten. If we hadn't overlooked them, then Luke wouldn't be that way. Besides, Vader didn't give Luke any choices, he had to do it." 

"He's Vader's right-hand man, Darklighter. You don't get that way in a few short months. The Alliance Intel man is right, he's completely gone." 

The reply was so soft, the microphone barely caught it. "I know. I just wish I knew why." 

The two men sat in uneasy silence till two stormtroopers came for Darklighter. 

* * *

When Darklighter returned, he was wracked with pain and hoarse. The Imperial from Intel had tried very hard to actually get information from Biggs, unlike Antilles, whom he had just tortured. Darklighter had seemed like he was much more likely to crack, because of his feelings towards Skywalker. But he had held his tongue. With the restrictions placed on the sergeant by need for a public execution, Darklighter was sent back to his cell. 

The two, Darklighter and Antilles, barely spoke to each other. Wedge was furious that Darklighter was giving the Imps even a breath of mercy for what they had done. Biggs was wracked with guilt and shame over Skywalker. It wasn't supposed to be like this. They were supposed to be together, best friends, shooting stars, forever. But he hadn't rescued Skywalker. 

Biggs thought of all the times he hadn't pushed to get Luke picked up by the Rebellion. All the times he hadn't asked to get Luke out of that miserable torture trap called a home. He hadn't tried hard at all. He hadn't even thought about it, not really, until Command had asked if he wanted anything for his part in blowing up the Death Star. When all he wanted was to recruit another pilot for their almost devastated fleet, some had even joked that he should have asked earlier. He hadn't pushed at all. He had let things slide, just like always, just like his father had told him to. 

Finally, after a sleepless night, the guard came for them. They were given Alliance uniforms, and told to dress. The fight had gone out of Biggs, and he did what he was told. Antilles shouted obscenities till they tranked him. 

Biggs was hauled out of his cell by rough hands, binders were slapped on his wrists, and they began to hustle him and Wedge down the hallway, out of the detention center. They seemed to walk forever, down corridors and up and down turbolifts. Gradually, they became aware of a roaring noise, that swelled as they walked on. Darklighter suddenly realized it was the crowd. A public execution in the center of the Empire would bring a huge number of loyal Imperial citizens together, and they were cheering for the deaths of their enemy. 

They walked on. Eventually, they were met by four Imperial Royal Guard, the red robes and masks stood out against the white walls of the corridors. Behind them, stood Skywalker. 

"Oooo, the royal treatment." Wedge Antilles was obviously coming out of the tranquilizer he had been given. 

"More than you know, Rebel Scum," replied Skywalker. The Emperor had informed him that he would be the one carrying out Darklighter's sentence today. He had expected it, and taken the assignment willingly. He looked at Biggs, his former friend was looking at him, obviously trying to figure out a way to talk. Why not? They had the time, and Luke wanted Biggs to go down knowing how good it could have been. 

"Guard, please give us a moment alone." The white armored stormtroopers stepped back, fanning out along the corridor, well out of earshot. The Red Guard stayed where they where. 

"Trevor," Luke said, eyes flicking to one of the towering crimson forms, "If I can handle you, I can surely handle two bound Rebels." 

The guard bowed, and hissed out a "Very well." The four Royal Guard stepped back until they were just out of earshot. 

"You've got strange friends." Antilles mumbled, eyeing the red robes. 

"They are not friends, they are tools." Skywalker replied. "You trust friends. I only trust three people. Myself, Lord Vader and the Emperor." Skywalker glared meaningfully at Darklighter who only closed his eyes and hung his head. "You should have stayed Biggs. Do you have any idea how good your life would have been if you had stayed at your post?" 

"No." Biggs replied, "do you know how good it would have been if we had gotten you first?" 

Skywalker snarled. "Oh yes, what joy. Why, I could have been the Alliance's Jedi, once that cursed Kenobi had been through with me. Saving the galaxy from the horrible Sith." 

Antilles eyes went wide. "Jedi? You could have been a Jedi?" Biggs was just stunned. 

"Oh yes, that's what that Kenobi wanted. But it isn't going to work out that way. Too bad for them, or the Alliance. I'm going to be a Sith Lord, and hunt the rest of your pitiful band down." Inside, Skywalker was cheering to himself. His doubts were gone, he was going to have no problems cutting Darklighter down. 

The two Rebels were silent for a little while, then Biggs whispered. "Vader. That's what he promised you. That's why you're with him. But Luke, he'll just use you. You can't trust him." 

Skywalker was furious. Darklighter was telling him whom he couldn't trust? 

Luke suddenly stepped forward, grabbing Biggs chin, locking eyes with him as he whispered. "I can trust family, Biggs. And I'll tell you something else, just so you know what could have been. Grandfather, the Emperor, ordered your death, and I will kill you with my father's blade. No one knew who my family was, but now I do, and I will never let them go. I'm not a member of the Empire, Biggs. I am the Empire. And some day, I will sit on the throne, and rule the galaxy. For I am my father's heir. And you could have been there, beside me. We are still shaping the Empire into exactly what we want, but when we are done, it will be a safe place of peace. And we won't let your stupid Alliance stop us. So as you walk across that plaza to your death, remember where you could have been." 

Skywalker pulled back, a little, thinking. He had said more than he should, but they would be dead soon. But, just to be sure, he put a hand on Biggs' forehead, then on Wedge's. He paralyzed the part of the brain required for speech. The two Rebels would die with his secrets. 

As he motioned the guards back, he grinned at the two stunned men. "If you want to say anything to me, just think it. I can hear you." 

Skywalker turned then, and the two Rebels were prodded to follow the fluttering cape. They walked down the wide corridor, and out a set of double doors, into the glaring sun. The crowd screamed in anticipation, hurling insults at the two Rebels. Biggs and Wedge looked around, seeing the towering Palace behind them, the vast square in front of them. A large dais was on one side, which was crowded with richly dressed people on its many levels. At the top, stood a throne facing a raised platform in the center of the square. People were crammed around the edge of the Plaza, held from the center by a double row of white armored stormtroopers. 

They were dragged to the foot of the dais, Skywalker leading them. Skywalker looked up at the throne, the hooded figure within just visible through the heavy shields surrounding him. Lord Vader, his father, was standing off to the right. 

' _Son,_ ' Vader whispered in his mind, ' _you should not have told them._ ' 

' _I took precautions. Besides, I wanted him to know as he died. Can you hear him? It's beautiful._ ' It was, Darklighter was mentally bemoaning the fact that he was about to die, that he had let his friend down, that he had been in a position were he could have really made a difference but had thrown it all away. He was a little confused about what Luke had exactly meant, but he had a growing suspicion who Luke had said his father was. 

' _We will discuss it later._ ' Whispered the Emperor's voice in his mind. ' _But now, we have our parts to play._ ' 

Luke obediently sunk to one knee, thumbing on the microphone in his collar. "My Emperor," he said, his amplified voice ringing over the plaza, silencing the crowd. "I bring you the Rebel traitors Wedge Antilles and Biggs Darklighter. They are responsible for the destruction of the Imperial Death Star." 

The crowd went wild, screaming for blood. The Emperor raised a hand, and the crowd slowly quieted. "Good. I wish them executed for their crimes. Lord Vader, as we discussed." The aged voice said, carried by the speakers to the entire waiting crowd. 

"Yes, your Majesty." Rumbled the mechanical man to the Emperor's right. The black mask slowly descended the stairs. It stopped in front of the kneeling Skywalker. 

"Rise," Lord Vader hissed, and Luke did so, "for your loyalty to the throne, it pleases your Majesty to grant you the boon of carrying out the execution of Biggs Darklighter." The mechanical voice carried over the plaza. "And I wish," Darth Vader said, "For you to use my blade." And with that, he unclipped his lightsaber from his belt and dropped it in Luke's hands. The crowd was interested, but both men could feel the courtiers on the dais trying to interpret this development. 

Luke nodded to his father, and holding the lightsaber firmly in both hands, turned towards the raised platform. As he walked towards it, he could feel Biggs' eyes on his back and his former friend's thoughts screamed at him. The other Rebel's thoughts were just as loud as he was dragged behind Darklighter. Both men were being placed on the platform at the same time, but Luke would only kill Darklighter. Someone else would get the honor of Antilles. 

' _Luke! Luke, I am sorry, I am. About everything. About the beatings that I never stopped, about not getting someone to rescue you. I should have gotten the Alliance to get you as soon as I joined. It would have even been worth it to try and get you drafted by the Imperial Army, but draftees always end up as stormtroopers, and I know you didn't want that. And if I would have stayed, maybe we still could have been friends. But I can't believe you would trust Vader, even if he is your father. So please- try and think about everyone's rights, not just human's when you're Emperor. Please. Try and do some good for the whole galaxy, not just humans. Please-_ ' 

It was a pretty irritating tirade, but Wedge Antilles was even worse. It made Skywalker's blood boil. ' _They don't know who you are, Skywalker. The crowd has no idea who you are. Will the Emperor ever tell anyone, or is it just an empty promise to keep you in line? Are they ashamed of you? Biggs used to talk about you all the time, what a great guy you were. Bet you would have made a fantastic Jedi. We could have used you- and people would have loved you for who you were. Even if you never became a Jedi, we would have accepted you. Friends who wouldn't have been ashamed to admit they knew you._ ' 

Skywalker was fuming, but hiding it behind a cool face when they reached the platform. He took the steps easily, watching as the two stormtroopers hauled Biggs up behind him, and Antilles after that. Darklighter was walking with his own two feet, trying to look dignified. Antilles was making it as hard as possible, he was struggling, and the two stormtroopers holding him were having a hard time trying to keep up appearances of a defeated Rebel. The two guards reached Antilles spot, and unceremoniously forced him to kneel. Skywalker looked at the standing Darklighter, who was staring back. The crowd was screaming catcalls, its roar made it too loud to speak. 

Biggs gave him a little nod, and sank to his knees. Luke could hear his words in his head. ' _I understand you now- why you've chosen the Empire. And why you did what you did to Anchorhead. Vader made you. And maybe I deserve this, but maybe I don't. Either way, I just want you to not forget me, and everything we talked about. The Empire isn't perfect, Luke. It's flawed. If you can fix it, that would be great, but I don't think you can. Good luck, you're going to need it, because the Alliance won't give up._ ' 

Skywalker just smiled, and with a nod to the throne, ignited his father's blade. He held it up, and the crowd went wild. He could feel their bloodlust, their feelings of victory washing over him. He lowered the blade and carefully used the Force to pin Darklighter down before motioning off the two troopers holding Biggs. 

They locked eyes once more, and Luke could hear Biggs' mind whisper, ' _Vader made you do this._ ' Luke nodded to his friend as he arced the blade sideways, cleanly removing his head. The corpse dropped, bloodless, to the platform as its head rolled the other direction. Luke turned off the blade and faced the throne, bowing as the crowd screamed approval. Yes, he had been ordered to do this. But that didn't mean he wouldn't have done it anyway. 

Palpatine let the crowd scream for little while before he raised his hand and waited until they quieted. "Admiral Bouttery." 

Moving to the edge of the platform as he attached his father's lightsaber to his belt, Luke watched as a tall, pepper and salt haired man got up from his seat and made his way to where he had knelt earlier. Reaching the spot, Bouttery knelt, but not before reaching up to his collar. Seeing the gesture, Luke smiled. The man had been informed that he would get the honor of carrying out Antilles' execution only this morning and Luke could still feel the surprise radiating from him. Probing deeper, Luke could also feel the deep rooted pride in the man. 

"My Emperor," Bouttery said, his voice carrying across the plaza via the microphone. 

"As reward for your defense of the Kuat shipyards against the Rebels," Vader began as the Emperor gestured towards him. "It pleases your Majesty to grant you the boon of carrying out the execution of Wedge Antilles." 

As the crowd cheered, Luke nodded his head. Vader had told him how the Rebels had infiltrated the Kuat shipyards and had tried to bring down the shields so that Rebel Star Cruisers could try to destroy the _Executor_ while it was still being built. Their plan had only been foiled by some brilliant maneuvering on Admiral Bouttery's part. Bouttery had managed to defend the still under construction Super Star Destroyer with only two Victory-class Star Destroyers. Thinking of the attempt made Luke's anger rise. The Rebels were getting bolder and bolder. They would have to be taken care of soon, for although they couldn't destroy the Empire, they could seriously harm it. 

Skywalker watched Bouttery rise before he turned around to face the Rebel whose eyes were drilling into his back. Biggs' death had only fueled Wedge's anger and he was still fighting the troopers that held him, despite the fact that he was on his knees. Smiling at Antilles, Luke soaked up his anger as he had soaked up Deak's fear. 

' _Anger strengthens me,_ ' Luke sent to Wedge, seeing the man start. ' _Its what gives me the power to speak with you like this._ ' 

' _Luke,_ ' Vader warned. 

' _Father,_ ' Luke replied. ' _What harm can it cause? Besides, look at him now!_ ' 

The look on Wedge's face was well worth seeing as he found himself between a rock and a hard place. On the one hand he felt a deep rage about what had happened to Biggs, both his death and all the guilt Skywalker seemed to have somehow managed to evoke within him, and all the other Rebels that had been on the base with him. And on the other hand he now had the knowledge that his anger was strengthening his most hated enemy. 

Oh yes, Skywalker had managed to take that place away from Palpatine and Vader in his mind. Not that it really mattered, they were all one family. But what Skywalker had done to Biggs simply stood out the most in his mind at the moment. The fact that he could see his friend's lifeless corpse before him probably had something to do with it too. 

Luke smiled at Wedge, before he turned to watch Bouttery ascend the stairs. Once he reached the top a stormtrooper stepped forward with a red velvet cushion in his hands. On the cushion lay a long knife with a jeweled handle; the weapon generally used for public executions. The fact that Luke had not used it was an exception. Smiling at the thought, Luke felt his hand go to the lightsaber that hung at his belt. How he longed to make his own! 

' _Soon,_ ' came a silent promise at which Luke straightened and looked up at his father whose eyes he could feel were on him. Nodding his head fractionally, Luke turned his attention back to Bouttery. The admiral had already taken the knife and was now approaching a still struggling Antilles. 

' _You'll pay for this, Skywalker!_ ' Wedge thought as he locked eyes with Luke. ' _Someday, somewhere, you will pay for all that you've done. I'm only sorry that I won't be there to see it._ ' 

Luke refused to give the Rebel the satisfaction of an answer and remained quiet as the crowd increased its calls. Bouttery was obviously enjoying the moment as he slowly approached his victim and raised the knife. The crowds' catcalls and bloodlust grew when Bouttery didn't immediately bring the knife down. The admiral waited until it seemed impossible for the crowd to get any longer before he brought the knife down. Blood soaked the Alliance uniform as Wedge gasped once more and sent Luke an icy glare, before falling to the platform, lifeless. 

The call that went up through the crowd was a fantastic testimony to their loyalty to the Empire and all it stood for. Letting his eyes scan that crowd, Luke smiled. There were humans here from all over the galaxy, all extremely wealthy. It was impossible to be otherwise. The desperate squabble once the tickets had gone on sale had driven the prices up until only the Empire's most elite could afford them. The rest of the people had to make due with the coverage on the holonews. The execution was all that was being shown on the holonetwork at the moment and would probably be repeated over and over again for the next few weeks. 

Skywalker smiled as he thought of what the Rebels must be feeling as they watched their mighty heroes being cut down. It was definitely a great blow to them, and Luke was sure that it would cause people to think twice before joining the Rebellion. His thoughts turned sour, however, as he thought of Leia. His twin sister. Luke knew that right now she'd be mourning instead of cheering as she should. And Vader wanted to find her. But find her to do what? It was clear that she was fully committed to a useless cause. And yet his father wanted to find her! Damn her! 

' _You need not worry son,_ ' Vader sent as the crowd continued its cheering. ' _No matter what happens with Organa, you will always be more important to me. You will always be my heir._ ' 

Luke lifted his head a bit at the comment, being careful not to show any new emotions on his face as he knew he was in the center of attention. However he felt like a great burden had been lifted from him. Luke finally had some confirmation as to where exactly he stood with his father and how Organa fit into their relationship. 

' _You've done well,_ ' Vader continued. ' _Although inform me or Palpatine the next time before you tell someone else about our relationship._ ' 

' _Yes, Father,_ ' Luke replied. ' _I simply hadn't thought of it before hand and I wanted him to know when he died._ ' 

' _It was an interesting reaction,_ ' Palpatine stated. ' _Very entertaining._ ' 

Luke smiled at the comment as the crowd started to chant ' _long live the Empire_ ' and ' _long live the Emperor._ ' Letting his eyes roam over the crowd once more, Luke caught sight of a lovely young woman, slightly younger than himself, sitting half way up the dais. Her long, light-brown hair was pulled up into an elaborate hairstyle on the top of her head with red and gold highlights spilling down to frame her soft face. Her sparkling, deep green eyes reminded Luke of the emerald gems that decorated some of his outfits. She wore a blue silk dress that set off her eyes and hair. In her white, gloved hand she held a delicate fan. Her green eyes were roaming the scene as she said something to the older woman sitting next to her. Both her dress and her hair glistened with jewels. 

As he watched her, Luke felt the Force tingle, but he couldn't catch what it meant. He was just about to search for it, when the young woman turned her head and their eyes locked. Surprise appeared on her face before she smiled at him and nodded her head, blushing slightly. Luke returned the smile, before turning around when he heard a commotion behind him. Looking in the direction of the sound, Luke saw that it was the band that was starting to play the Imperial anthem as the Imperial symbol was raised above the Palace. The crowd hushed as the music started to play and turned to face Palpatine who sat in his throne. 

"Let today be an example to all Rebels out there who would dare defy the Empire," Palpatine stated as soon as the anthem was over. "I will not tolerate their stupid fights and will have them hunted down until they are all gone and the people of the Empire can live in peace." 

The crowd roared with approval at the words at which Palpatine stood and turned around and left, closely flanked by six red robed Imperial Sovereign Protectors. Moving down the stairs at the edge of the platform, Luke sent one more glance up at the young woman, only to find that her eyes were on him. The moment she realized that Luke was looking at her, she looked the other way. Luke quietly smiled as Bouttery followed him off the platform. 

* * *

Skywalker passed the leaving Royal Guard as he entered the throne room. This was obviously going to be another family session with no prying ears. Approaching the throne, Luke reached down and unclipped the lightsaber from his belt and handed it back to his father as he came to stand next to him. 

"You did well," Vader stated as he put his lightsaber away. "Perhaps it is time for you to start construction on your own lightsaber." 

"Yes," the Emperor agreed as he nodded his head. "Your performance was excellent." 

"Thank you," Luke replied as he bowed his head, pleased that he could finally start working on his own weapon. 

"Today marks the end of your past," Palpatine continued. 

Luke nodded his head at the words even as he felt his back stiffen. There was actually one more thing that needed to be done, if it could be done, before he could say that his time spent on Tatooine was fully behind him and mean it. 

"If there is nothing else than I need to prepare for this evening's party to celebrate the executions," Palpatine said at which Luke flinched slightly. "Your time will come soon," the Emperor said as he read the meaning behind the gesture. "As soon as your father is satisfied that you have reached the point where you will not only be able to take on the court, but to dominate the situation as well, you will be allowed to join us." 

"Yes, your Majesty," Luke replied. 

* * *

"Father," Luke said as soon as they entered their home. "You once said that you can heal using the Force, right?" 

"Yes," Vader replied as he started taking off his mask. "Why?" 

"I was wondering... with all that's been happening today if..." Luke began as unwelcome memories came flooding back to him. "If it would... if the Force could heal my... my scars." 

"I was wondering when you'd ask that," Vader stated as he pulled off his mask, revealing a smile. 

"What?" Luke questioned. "You mean its possible?" 

"Yes," Vader answered. 

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Luke demanded. 

"You didn't ask," Vader stated then shook his head as he saw Luke's expression. "You'll learn faster if I don't tell you everything. You need to explore the Force more by yourself. Palpatine and I will tell you if you are heading in a direction you shouldn't be, but otherwise you need to learn to do what the Force tells you to do and guides you towards," Vader explained and waited for this to sink in before he continued. "Neither myself nor Palpatine has learned all there is to know about the Dark Side, we are both still discovering things as we go. The Force also guides different people down different paths. I am more skilled at using the Force for battle, while Palpatine is able to use the Force in subtle ways that I may never understand. That's what enables him to manipulate people as easily as he does. Therefore it is important that you follow your own path even as we are teaching you. You have yet to discover where your strength lies." 

Luke nodded his head thoughtfully at this as he digested it. It was rare that his father lectured him like this and he knew that when he did is was essential that he listen. 

"If you are ready then I shall go up to my room and change and then we can see about those scars," Vader said after a few moments of silence. "Your room would be the best place." 

"Very well," Luke said as he smiled and headed to his room. 

Upon entering it, Luke moved into his bathroom and took off his cape and shirt. Putting them aside, he sighed before he turned his back towards the mirror. White lash marks, both thick and thin, crisscrossed his entire back, standing out starkly against the rest of his skin. Seeing them, Luke was pulled back in time to when he had acquired the various scars. Over time, he had seen that only the deeper ones left the visible scars and there were certain lash marks that Luke could still place with the events that had led to his acquiring them. Hearing the door to his room open, Luke turned around and exited the bathroom. 

"Lie down," Vader said as he indicated the bed. 

Quietly Luke moved forward and lay down, facing his father. Vader hissed angrily as he saw the ugly marks on his son's back once more. He had seen them before, but every time he witnessed them his blood began to boil again. This was his son, his flesh and blood. 

"Relax and open you mind to me," Vader instructed his son. "I'll show you how to use your own healing powers and then we can do this together." 

As he spoke, Vader ran his hand over his son's back. Nodding his head in agreement, Luke closed his eyes and forced himself to relax before opening himself to the Force. Feeling his father enter his mind, he did as the older man showed him. Then, together, they focused their attention on the scars. Luke wasn't sure how long it took, but when he came out of the Force trance he had fallen into, he saw his father smiling down at him. 

"It is done," Vader stated at which Luke instantly reached back and ran a hand over his back. 

Feeling only smooth skin, Luke craned his neck to get a view of his back before he jumped up and ran into the bathroom to use the mirror. Vader smiled before he followed his son. 

"I can hardly believe it," Luke said as he looked at his now smooth back. "Thank you, Father." 

* * *

Admiral Bouttery walked down the long corridor of the newly commissioned Super Star Destroyer, the _Executor_ , eager to deliver his message. As soon as he was done, he would be on his way to his next assignment. He nodded at another officer walking the halls. The other officer recognized him, most Navy officers did after the execution, and nodded back. 

The public execution, it had seriously changed how Bouttery looked at his job. He had always seen his work as a necessary, but unglamorous post. He was normally assigned to guarding various military installations, not questing forward to engage the enemy. In fact, he had always seen his work as more of a necessary evil than an honor. But after the execution, he had actually received fan mail. People in the Empire who had thanked him for protecting them, for protecting the Empire's fleets so they would be safe. He had even received letters from children- one class had even made him a big poster. 

The admiral turned a corner, thinking about it. He wondered if the other man had received anything. He wondered if the young man cared. He had seemed so distant at the ceremony. He hadn't been cold, it was more like the man was happy for entirely different reasons than the rest of the crowd. He hadn't even come to the palace party afterwards, where he, Bouttery, had been formally presented to the Emperor himself. 

It had been weeks since the public execution and Admiral Bouttery still occasionally thought about the young man that had killed the Rebel before him. No one had known where he had come from, no one had known exactly what he had done to merit such favor from the Emperor. The media had pounced on his story like a cat, but they had found nothing but his name, Luke Skywalker. That and unsupported rumors, none of which the news centers were willing to spread. Bouttery knew the rumors. Rumors ranging from Vader's private habits to secret projects of the Dark Lord. The admiral leaned towards the idea that Vader was doing something to the young man, other rumors had said that the man was an inhuman killer. The young man had survived at least one assassination attempt, and had killed the assassin without leaving a mark on the creature. 

The admiral only knew one other man who killed without touching; Darth Vader, the mysterious Dark Lord. The man who was currently resting in his private chambers aboard his new ship. The man to whom Bouttery was delivering this message. 

Whoever he was, he had continued to travel with Lord Vader on his military as well as governmental travels. Bouttery knew that the young man would probably be with the Dark Lord even now. 

He turned the last corner and came up to the appropriate door. Two stormtroopers stood guard, one on each side. The admiral looked meaningfully at the guards. He was unsure if he was supposed to knock or not. The door suddenly swished open. Bouttery took it as invitation and stepped inside. 

The entry chamber was bare, only a strange pod-like structure stood in one corner. A side door was open, and the admiral could hear a strange humming that varied in pitch. 

"Your right side is open." It was the mechanical voice of the Dark Lord. A pause, while the admiral tried to determine if he was supposed to go into the other room. "Enough," the mechanical voice growled, "go get cleaned up. You can continue later." 

Darth Vader strode into the room, cape unfurled, black armor immaculate and shinny. He stopped, and the black mask stared into the admiral's soul. 

"My Lord," the admiral began, "General Veers has arrived with the last of the ground forces and your bridge crew is assembled. When do you wish to have the formal undocking?" 

"As soon as possible." Vader said, as a young man walked past behind him. It was Skywalker, and he was wearing a skin tight short and short sleeve shirt. Sweat streaked his brow and discolored the black material of his clothes. He was barefoot, and crossed the room silently. The man spared him a look and Bouttery suddenly realized he was right, Skywalker must be some sort of new assassin the Dark Lord was developing. Skywalker's eyes held death. 

The admiral tore his eyes from the young man and bowed. "As you wish, my Lord. It has been an honor to guard your ship, I wish you luck in your hunting." 

"Luck has nothing to do with it." Vader dismissed him. 

* * *

Luke stepped from the landing shuttle onto the Palace roof. A rather large crowd of courtiers was hanging around, watching as the Dark Lord formally presented the _Executor_ to the Emperor after her maiden voyage. Skywalker drifted towards Major Ravenell. 

"Well," Garret said, "that was an exciting mission." He was faintly sarcastic, the maiden voyage had been very dull. They had only gone to a few planets that had unrest to use the terrifying presence of the mighty ship to scare them into submission. They had even gone to an uninhabited planet to test the planetary bombardment capabilities of the new ship. 

"Lord Vader said that maiden voyages are for the technicians anyway. Work the bugs out. We should get a real assignment next." Luke scanned the crowd, picking out faces of the courtiers his father had said were the most powerful. He would get to go to the formal party tonight, if only for a few hours. His father seemed to be taking it very slow as far as Luke's social life went. 

"Good," the major said, "what good is that ship if we don't get to use it?" 

Luke smiled. "Oh, we'll use it." His eyes suddenly caught someone staring at him. A young women with brown hair and vivid green eyes. She blushed and turned her head. Luke furrowed his brow, she looked familiar. Her hair was piled upon her head and strung through with white pearls and her pale green silken dress was dotted with more pearls. Where had he seen her before? 

"Good. It's been slow lately, what with all the bureaucratic work Lord Vader has been doing here at the Palace." Garret said. He meant with all the work Vader had been doing to train his son, but he couldn't say that in public. Luke barely heard him. "It will be nice to get back into battle more often. I-" 

Garret stopped, noticing Luke wasn't really paying attention. Ravenell didn't know it, but Luke had been hit with another elusive tingle in the Force. "Garret?" Now Skywalker remembered, he had seen her at the execution. 

"Yes, Sir?" 

"Who's that woman? The one in the light green dress with the pearls? Brown hair?" 

"Uh, the one with the green eyes? Anjaleen Winiterure. She's one of the few female heiresses at court. Only child, father has an inherited position to represent his sector of loosely allied worlds here at the Imperial Palace. Why?" 

"I keep catching her looking at me." Luke sounded almost confused, he was trying to figure out what the Force was saying. At least it felt different than last time, it wasn't a warning. 

The major hid a smile. "Maybe she likes looking at you." 

Luke smirked. "Around here? I'm just a powerless nobody that no one has ever heard of. Women don't look at anyone like that. Lord Vader gave me the most tedious lecture about it." 

Garret smirked back, enjoying the irony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The talented Res did a great illustration of Anjaleen Winiterure: [Second Encounter](https://photos.app.goo.gl/odTryiRc0svidx4q1).


	11. Chunk 11 - with Concept Art

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See notes in chapter 1.

"With the _Executor_ , the Alliance will have a much harder time," Vladimir stated. "It won't be long now before this pointless rebellion is brought to an end." 

"Not necessarily," Buchanan replied as he looked at his red haired companion. "Everyone thought the same thing when the Death Star was first declared operational. Look what happened then." 

"That was Tarkin's fault," Vladimir argued. "The man was a fool. How he remained in power is beyond me." The words ' _why Palpatine kept him in power_ ' were on the tip of his tongue, but Vladimir knew better than to voice them. Buchanan could well use them against him if he ever stood anything to gain by doing so. "Lord Vader isn't as stupid as our late Grand Moff was." 

"True," Buchanan agreed. 

"Besides," Vladimir continued. "Look at how well Lord Vader has been doing before today. He was, after all, the man in charge of the attack that led to the capture of Darklighter and Antilles. Now that he has a command center where he can be reached and have available whenever he needs it, he can only do better." 

"What a cheerful thought," Buchanan stated. "If he is more successful then before than that means that he will get even more of the Emperor's favor. Which would make it harder for the rest of us to compete with him." 

"You'll never get the throne, if that's what you're talking about," Vladimir said as he took a glass of wine from a passing servant that walked around the people gathered in the room. "Nor will Vader. Our Dark Lord is a military man first and foremost. A ruler needs to be a good politician as well. Besides, I doubt Palpatine trusts him that far, with his Dark powers and all." 

"Perhaps," Buchanan responded as he looked around. The party to celebrate the maiden voyage of the _Executor_ had commenced only a few hours earlier and already it was in full swing. Expensively dressed people were milling about and gathered into small groups. "Speaking of the Sith, have you seen him this evening?" 

"Not here--" Vladimir began and cut off as he caught sight of someone entering the ball room. "Well this is new. Look," he continued as he pointed at the richly dressed young man that had just entered. "Looks like Skywalker has decided to attend the party this evening." 

Buchanan whirled around at the words, searching the area Vladimir had indicated. Spotting the young man, he shook his head. Suddenly the doors were opened once more and in swept Darth Vader, his ebony silk cape trailing out behind him. 

"And here is Vader." 

* * *

Luke smiled as he watched his father enter the room. Vader had insisted that they enter separately. Turning around, Luke let his eyes scan the room. He stopped as he saw a familiar red-haired man looking back at him. It was the man who had tried to pry him for information outside the Emperor's throne room several months ago. Since then, Luke had learned that his name was Vladimir and that he was one of the more prominent members of the court. Luke also recognized the man next to him as Buchanan. 

Upon seeing the two courtiers turn away from him, Skywalker scanned the room once more. It was so full of people all dressed in brilliant colors that the individual lines seemed to fade away and only the shimmering of delicate fabrics soft and firm remained all awash in all the colors of a rainbow and more; red, mauve, turquoise, pink, blue, lilac, purple, maroon, ecru, scarlet, orange, rose, yellow, cream, black and white. From all the different fabrics there was the glint and gleam of precious metals and gems lined with ribbon and lace. 

Even the furnishings of the room blended in. The walls and floor were made of colored marble and granite. The chairs and tables were made of highly polished Brackly wood from the now dead world of Alderaan, with wine colored velvet cushions. Crystal chandeliers hung from the ceiling, sending rainbow colored strips throughout the room and onto the ceiling. The ceiling itself was divided into panels each of which had hand painted paintings lined with borders of gold and silver. The paintings were of the Empire and Luke could see the Imperial symbol in several of them if he studied them for a moment. Along the sides of the room next to the chairs were servants dressed in scarlet and black livery; the Emperor's colors. More of them were among the crowd, serving drinks and appetizers. At the far end of the room a band was seated together with a variety of instruments. At the moment they were playing a few soft songs. 

Luke turned around and looked to where his grandfather was sitting. The front end of the room had a slightly elevated area upon which a black throne stood. Whenever he was in the room, the Emperor would sit upon this throne and talk with various guests. On either side of him stood two scarlet robed Imperial Guards. Two servants also waited on Palpatine and got him whatever he needed. Right now the Galactic Ruler was busy conversing with some man Luke didn't recognize. 

"His name is Randolf Winiterure," Vader said as he moved over to his son. 

"Winiterure?" Luke repeated, recognizing the name. "Relation of Anjaleen's?" 

"Yes, he's her father," Vader replied, slightly surprised as he looked at Luke. "How do you know her?" 

"I saw her in the crowd at the execution and again earlier today," Luke explained. "She was watching me and I asked Garret who she was." 

"A lot of people have been looking at you," Vader stated. 

"I know," Luke responded, acutely aware of all the stares he had been receiving since entering the room. But with the execution and the way the media had tried to dig into his past, he wasn't surprised that he was now in the center of attention. 

"There are some people I need to talk with," Vader said. "You may do as you wish, but do not forget that you may stay no later than eleven." 

"Yes, Father," Luke replied softly and a little stiffly. 

Vader looked at his son a moment longer, before dismissing the tone and heading towards one of the men he needed to talk with. He disliked this side of the political game, but if he didn't play his part, he would run the risk of getting out of touch which he most definitely couldn't afford. Not with the competitive and deadly games that were played here at the very heart of the Empire. Vader didn't fear for his own safety, or for that of Luke so much as they boy was proving to have a good handle on his lightsaber and the fact that he carried his newly constructed weapon with him, hidden of course, made him much less prone to injury if he should be attacked once more. However, Vader knew that he couldn't afford to lose touch of what the politicians were planning. 

Luke frowned as he watched his father go. Why couldn't Vader just allow him to do as he wished? Luke knew that it wasn't because he wasn't trusted, the fact that he was trusted was shown over and over again. It was just that Vader feared something else and Luke disliked that fact that he didn't know what. He knew the dangers of the intense rivalry going on here and the assassinations that often followed. However he had proven with the Vulpani that he could handle the consequences of getting on someone's bad side. 

Skywalker pushed the thoughts aside and took a glass of wine off the tray of a passing servant. Sipping his drink, Luke smiled. He had seen the tremendous sums of money that went into these parties and from the high quality of the wine that was being passed around and drunk in the amounts he could see explained a lot if it was any example for the rest of the food and drink. 

"Skywalker," Vladimir said as he approached the young man. 

"Vladimir," Luke replied as he turned to face the red-haired courtier. 

"Glad you could make it, I haven't seen you about at the parties before. Not even at the one following the executions and you would have been in the spotlight during that one," Vladimir stated, his voice masking his true feelings. 

"Indeed," Luke replied, even as he identified the man's true intentions through the Force. He wanted information. Information about himself, about Vader, and about what he had done to get the honor of killing Darklighter. "It was a spectacular ceremony. However I had other matters to attend to that evening." 

And it was true. However what Luke had done had not been needed to be done that evening necessarily. Probing even deeper within the man's mind, Luke also found jealousy. Briefly he was confused and then realized that the man was jealous because he had gotten such a great favor in so short a time span while Vladimir had worked for the Empire for a longer time and had not been recognized in any significant manner other than being known as one of the prominent figures of the court. 

"I see," Vladimir said smoothly. "What brought you here this evening?" 

"It seemed like a good end to the day," Luke said. Two could play at this game and he was determined to make things as hard as possible for the courtier. "What with the _Executor_ 's maiden voyage and all." 

Vladimir simply nodded his head. "I'm sure your work also takes you away from the Palace often." 

"Occasionally," Luke said. "It depends on what the Emperor wants." 

The words had the desired effect and Luke could see the glint in Vladimir's eyes. He had just piqued the courtier's interest. Luke stiffened slightly, however, as he felt his grandfather's eyes upon. Vladimir must also have noticed it as he nodded his head before moving towards one of the other men nearby. Shaking his own head, Luke wandered around for a bit. He could feel several pairs of eyes constantly watching him and he was just about to approach Palpatine when he caught sight of Anjaleen. The young woman had her hair pulled back in a fancy braid with strings of shiny black stones woven into it and she wore an elegant, deep purple and maroon dress with matching gloves. Around her neck hung a golden chain with a dark blue jewel at the end of it. 

Luke watched her for a moment before he headed in her direction. He was still curious as to why he had caught her looking at him and decided to see if he could figure it out. As he made his way towards her, he placed his now empty glass on the tray of another servant. He had neared her when she turned around and she caught sight of him. Her vivid green eyes widened as Luke could tell that she was surprised to see him here. 

"Mr. Skywalker," an older woman with gray streaked, dark brown hair standing to Anjaleen's left said. 

"Ma'am," Luke replied as he noticed the similarity between her and Winiterure's daughter. She was probably Randolf's wife. 

"Mr. Skywalker," Anjaleen said. "A pleasure to meet you. I had hoped to see you here after the execution ceremony to congratulate you." 

"Thank you, Miss Winiterure," Luke replied, seeing that the honesty in her voice wasn't faked by a quick probe of her mind. 

"That was a proud day for the Empire," Mrs. Winiterure stated firmly. "I'm sure you were honored to play such a big part in the events that transpired. I only regret that those two traitors got out of things so easily. At least they paid for their crimes and others saw what happens to such criminals." 

"Sasha," Randolf said as he approached his wife and daughter. "Anjaleen. I need to talk with you." 

Luke nodded politely towards the man before turning back to the two women and smiling. "If you'll excuse me." 

"Of course." The elder lady said as she walked towards her husband. Anjaleen gave Luke a small smile as she gracefully sailed after her mother. He smiled back before turning to the crowd once again. 

He walked around some, the inevitable eyes following him. Luke thought about wandering off to stand in a corner and watch, just to get a feel for the room, but he didn't want to look unimportant. He glanced over at the Emperor, the man was sitting back in his chair, listening to the music. Palpatine glanced at him, and nodded. 

' _Bored yet, child?_ ' Whispered grandfather's voice in his mind. 

Luke glanced away, the room didn't need to know he was talking with the Emperor. ' _No. Yes. I don't have anyone to talk to yet. They all like watching me, but they don't know how to start a conversation to pry information out of me._ ' 

' _Well, come talk to me._ ' Luke smiled and began to work his way through the crowd. Grandfather was always interesting to talk to, even if he wasn't always clear with where he was going with an idea. You had to pay attention and think about what he was saying. Luke came up to the Emperor's chair, and a gnarled hand beckoned him forward. 

"So, young Skywalker. Enjoying the party?" 

"Yes, your Majesty." Luke could feel the slight undercurrent that flickered through the room as he stepped close to the Emperor. He could feel the many eyes upon him. 

"Good. Well, it is a great day, isn't it? My Dark Lord has a fine new ship to hunt down the Rebellion, eh?" 

"Yes, your Majesty, he does." Luke smiled, anticipating the future battles. 

"What do you think of it, hum?" 

"The ship, your Majesty?" 

"Yes." 

"It's a tool. Used well, it will be very effective." 

"Yes, it is, and it will be. I trust my Dark Lord in that." The aged voice whispered. 

"He will not fail you." Luke confidently replied. 

A dry chuckle. "I know. He would not dare fail me, hum? Now, go enjoy my party." The same gnarled hand waved him off. 

Luke bowed, and retreated back into the crowd. He hadn't wandered far before he ran into another one of the higher courtiers of the court. Luke briefly racked his brain, till he remembered the man's name, Buchanan. 

"Mr. Skywalker, I see you finally decided to join us." The man smiled, and Luke smiled back while he probed the man's mind. It was similar to Vladimir's, the man was looking for information. 

"Well, I could hardly avoid it forever." Luke pleasantly replied as he wondered how far he could lead the man on till he learned something worth talking about. 

"Indeed? Why would you want to?" 

Luke shrugged, thinking fast. He didn't want to talk about why he hadn't been to any of the parties before. "Duties. I have a lot to do, I'll even be leaving early." 

"Oh?" The word said volumes, Luke could practically feel the man salivating to find out more. 

"Why yes. Don't we all have responsibilities to the Empire?" 

"Of course." Buchanan agreed, while trying to figure out if he had just been insulted. Most military men claimed his kind where nothing but parasites. He wondered if Skywalker was considered military. Luke caught the thought, and almost laughed, barely managing to keep his face straight. 

Buchanan tried to steer the topic back around to Skywalker. "So, when do you think the ship will be ready for its next mission?" 

Skywalker replied, "it's ready now, Lord Vader just needs his orders." He looked around the room, barely catching sight of his father's black helmet towering over the other guests. Luke noticed that several people had started to listen in to his conversation. A few looked to be waiting for a good point to jump in. 

"Ah. You must be anxious to be on your way." Buchanan said. 

"Of course. I like killing Rebels." Luke pleasantly smiled. Buchanan chuckled, and several of the others around them followed suit. Skywalker hid his confusion until he realized they thought he was referring to the execution. 

"Wouldn't we all? It was quite an honor to be selected as one of the executioners." 

It was a blatant lead to allow Luke to brag about why he had been selected. But Luke knew better than to answer. "Yes, it was, wasn't it?" 

He pried himself loose from the conversation soon afterwards, and wandered over to the musicians to listen to the music. He wandered around some more, talking to several people about nothing much in particular, dodging questions about who he was and what he had done till his father's silent reminder sent him home. 

* * *

Luke sat in the private hovercar as it sped towards the castle. "Gah, Garret, I can't believe it. I've got a curfew, and he sent you to baby-sit me on the way home." Luke pouted, slouched in his seat. 

"The proper term is escort, and all important people have one. I waited with the car." Ravenell sat back, watching Skywalker. "So, what happened tonight?" 

"Nothing much, pretty boring. Spent all night dodging questions about my past." He sighed, "Don't know why father's all uptight about me going to those things- you just have to watch what you say." 

Garret grinned at Luke. "You know, Sir, you're much more relaxed around him. Next thing you know, you'll be arguing like me and my father." 

Luke grinned back, "I doubt that." Luke cocked his head, "your father didn't want you to go Navy?" Luke was remembering what Garret had said once as he caught the undercurrent of Ravenell's words. 

"Not exactly. He's very loyal, he just didn't want to risk me. Five children, but I'm the only son." Garret explained, defending his father. 

"I understand." Luke tilted his head back, trying to see the sky out the window. "We have the same problem, you and I. Our fathers are too protective." 

Garret didn't reply directly. "The tailor comes again tomorrow morning at ten. To determine your wardrobe for the next season." 

"Very well." 

* * *

"I need to take some more measurements, Sir," Vincent Van Kallen said as soon as he and the others had everything set up. "Just to make sure that we get you the best fit possible." 

Luke got to his feet, knowing that what the tailor really meant was that he needed to see if he had lost or gained any weight. Allowing Van Kallen to begin measuring him, Luke started to scan him with the Force. Finding nothing interesting, he started probing first Tr'revon and then Bailey. He suppressed a smile when he sensed the fear and curiosity radiating from the girl. Quietly, Luke turned his attention to Fl'ann, the Bothan. Entering his mind he felt a little confused, having never seen a Bothan mind before, but he quickly oriented himself. 

' _Father,_ ' Luke sent, finding something he didn't like at all. 

' _Yes, son?_ ' Vader replied. 

' _The Bothan is a spy,_ ' Luke stated as Van Kallen read the last measurement for Tr'revon to make note of. 

' _Leave him,_ ' Vader ordered after probing the mind for himself. ' _It is good that you caught him, but this may be useful later on. We now know of him and can feed him false information in the future. Besides it is better not to reveal all that we know._ ' 

' _As you wish,_ ' Luke replied, seeing the logic behind his father's decision. 

"What clothes are you looking for?" Vincent asked, not having been given a list this time. 

"Since the change in style isn't too drastic," Luke began as he re-seated himself. "I shall be keeping several of the outfits I have. What I need are some more outfits for court in the latest styles as well as some more everyday clothes." 

"Very well," Vincent stated as he turned around and gave some orders to his assistants. 

While they got the necessary fabrics and models out, Van Kallen took a moment to observe how different this job was from the last time he had been here. Then there had been a dozen guards in the room as well as several servants. Now there were only two servants in the room, neither of them the head servant from last time. Unless of course he had done something wrong and had gotten replaced. However the very absence of the guards and of a list of what he needed to make showed that Skywalker was trusted more to do the right thing. 

Vincent couldn't doubted that, not after all that he had heard about Skywalker. But the change was just so great. Last time he had noticed more than enough tiny clues that had all pointed to the fact that Skywalker was simply a laborer. While measuring him this time, Vincent had purposefully looked for those same clues, but had been unable to find them. Skywalker's fingernails were no longer in such a condition that they showed a lot of manual labor, the slight stiffening of the back that he had noticed last time was gone as well. 

Vincent was burning with curiosity to know what all this meant. He was not, however, stupid enough to show that he noticed all these things. People like himself who entered the homes of the Empire's elite didn't survive by being nosy. He'd just have to keep his eyes and ears open and hope to learn something. Besides, he doubted that the media would be stumped for long. Sooner or later they would learn something about the young man before him and inform the galaxy. 

Luke smiled upon hearing the tailor's thoughts. He briefly wondered what Van Kallen's reaction would be the day he learned just who he had been providing clothes for, and his amusement grew. 

* * *

Luke let out a deep sigh, a few days later, as he seated himself inside the simulator and forced himself to relax. Because of the busy training schedule he had had he had been unable to start taking piloting lessons until shortly before the attack on the Rebel base. He had progressed quickly and just the other day his instructor had passed him. However, today it was Vader and not the instructor who was in the other simulator. 

He gripped the controls in anticipation and smiled grimly. The last few times he had gone against his instructor he had easily beaten the man. A fact the instructor had not taken kindly to. Today would be different though. Luke knew that he would probably lose, but he'd do all he could to give his father a run for his money. 

The moment the screen changed from dull gray to that of the blackness of space littered with stars, Luke looked at his scanner. He knew that he couldn't use the Force to locate his father, as Vader's shields were much to good for him to penetrate, and right now they would be disguising his father's intentions. 

As a red dot appear on the radar, Luke shifted his TIE to meet it in a favorable position. He quickly checked his lasers and shields, Vader had insisted that he be trained to use the controls of a TIE Advance. Pleased that everything was ready, Luke turned his attention to the viewscreen. The other TIE Advance was approaching him quickly and it didn't take Luke long to realize what his father had in mind. Instantly, Luke threw his ship into a double spiral roll, avoiding the angry green beams of pure energy that had been emitted by Vader's TIE seconds before he had moved. 

Luke let Vader fly past him as he pulled the controls back and brought himself out on his father's tail. The other TIE responded by swerving, making it impossible for Luke to get a lock. Switching to manual, Luke aimed and fired. Vader moved his TIE at the last moment, avoiding the deadly beams, and rolled so that he was heading on a collision course with his son. 

Luke quickly doubled the power going to his front shields as he aimed his TIE towards the other ship. If his father thought to scare him into turning by doing a head-to-head, then he was wrong. Waiting until he couldn't miss, Luke fired before jerking to the right. The small tremors that raced through the ship told Luke that he had been hit. But he knew that it was no worse then what his father had gotten. 

They continued for several more minutes, trading fire, each one hitting the other several times. Finally Luke was forced to lower the power going to his lasers in order to strengthen his weakened shields. The moment he finished making the adjustment, the cockpit of his TIE was filled with alarms. Luke cursed as he recognized the sound. Without hesitating he started to throw his ship into a barrel roll, and then did a spiral dive instead. It didn't work, as soon as Luke leveled out, Vader fell in behind him. Before he could do anything he felt his ship jolt once more before the screen went black and the word _destroyed_ appeared on it in red. 

Skywalker unstrapped himself and got out of the cockpit. 

"Good," Vader said as he walked over to him. "You have inherited my skill. All you need now is some more experience in a real fighter and then you will be ready to fly against the Rebels." 

Luke nodded his head at this, pleased with his father's approval. 

* * *

Skywalker suppressed a sigh as he scanned the scene at the latest gathering at court. His father's ship was parked above, waiting for the Dark Lord to finish his latest round of business here on Coruscant for the Emperor before going out to track down and destroy more Rebels. The stupid scum bread like sand fleas, Luke wondered if they would ever get rid of them. 

True, their recruitment levels were down after the public execution, but not by much. Not enough. The only thing that would really dry up their support was the capture of the Rebel leaders. They were folk heroes in some circles, motivating otherwise loyal citizens into thinking everything would be better if they could just bring back the corrupt Republic. Luke winced, thinking of his twin sister, Leia. She was still running loose, leading the Rebellion. It had been months since her last escape, and still no word. 

"Is the war going so poorly?" It was a female voice, and came from behind him. He turned. It was a young women dressed in a forest green gown with blue and green gems, her red hair piled high on her head and held in place by gem studded combs. She was with another women, who had black hair and a yellow-gold dress. Her gems were white, and sparkled on golden chains. Their outfits were breath-taking and showed off the wearer's beauty fabulously, but they faintly clashed with the other women's dress. 

Skywalker recognized them from the holo-pictures he had memorized. The red-head was Elizabeth, Vladimir's unmarried daughter. The other was Ra'chealla, Buchanan's. They were well known to be on the prowl for the perfect husband for their social standing. Unfortunately for them, their fathers hated and schemed against anyone with that much power, so political alliances in the form of marriage were still far off. 

"Poorly?" Luke replied, "Not at all. Its just frustrating sometimes- Rebels breed like sewer bugs." 

"Oh?" asked Ra'chealla, stepping closer to Luke, "do you find it terribly wearisome?" 

Luke smiled, and scanned their minds. It was as he suspected, their fathers had sent them to try and find out what they could. At least this was going to be more fun than talking to the older men. He gave them a little nod, "Terribly, but I'm sure all the loyal citizens here at court understand and give us their full support." 

"Of course." Elizabeth answered. "We would never dream of not supporting the Imperial Navy." 

Ra'chealla seconded her 'friend', "Especially when they sacrifice so much for us." 

"It is so good to know that you two beautiful women are so faithful to the Imperial Ideal." Luke smiled at them, plastering the expression onto his face. 

"Why, thank you." They murmured. 

Elizabeth took the initiative again, "So, Mr. Skywalker, please tell me all about the wonderful things you do for the Empire. I was telling my good friend Ra'chealla here that you must have an awful lot of responsibility in the Navy, you seem to travel almost everywhere with Lord Vader." 

"Why yes." Skywalker bowed, "I do." Luke planned on not revealing anything their fathers didn't already know. "Care to walk in the gardens and discuss it?" He smiled secretively at the both of them. Walking in the garden might seem a little too forward for a young man they just met, but he knew that they would think about how hard it would be for anyone to overhear whatever he would reveal. 

"Of course," Ra'chealla replied, "I would love to hear your stories about your service to the Empire." She smiled at Luke, and he could feel her reminding herself that her father had told her to pry. 

"I'll come too," Elizabeth added, thinking that she couldn't let Ra'chealla learn anything without her. Luke gallantly stepped between them, and escorted them outside. 

It was mid-afternoon, and the gardens were sunny and bright with summer flowers. The three walked around, following the wide paths between the flower beds that housed plants from all over the galaxy. 

"Yes, I do go to all meetings with the admirals and captains from the fleet. Lord Vader told me it was good experience." He graced Elizabeth with a smile. 

Ra'chealla puckered he lips, thinking. "Experience? For what?" 

"My dear, you are smart enough to figure that out." Luke replied, turning back to the other woman. He was surprised how little information had been given to these two women before talking to him, he would have thought that their fathers would have briefed them better. He hadn't said anything new, but several times they had thought what he had said was new information. 

They rounded another corner, and the Emperor and Lord Vader were in front of them, backs to the trio. The Emperor and Lord Vader turned as one. 

"My Emperor, Lord Vader." Luke bowed, as the two women bowed silently. 

"Ah," the Emperor quietly said, "Skywalker. Enjoying my gardens?" 

"Yes, your Majesty." Luke replied, "It is a beautiful day for them." 

"It is, isn't it? However, your company is required for dinner tonight." 

"Thank you, your Majesty." Skywalker bowed, and waited till the two turned away before he led the two women away. 

Once out of earshot, he sighed and apologized to the two ladies. "I am sorry, but I am going to have to leave you two. I have a pressing matter I need to attend to." He had to go home and change for tonight. He had known that he was dining with grandfather tonight, but he was going to take the back passages. Now, with these two women knowing about his dinner plans, he would have to come up the public passages, which took five times as long. Which meant he had to go back to the castle now, not later. 

"We understand, Mr. Skywalker. It was a pleasure speaking with you." 

"A complete pleasure." 

"Thank you." He walked off, wondering if his grandfather had deliberately maneuvered to get him to stop talking to those women. He had actually been having fun, playing them off one another. 

* * *

The china chinked as the servant served another course. "Were you having fun this afternoon?" The Emperor wheezed. 

"Yes, your Majesty." 

"Really? Talking to those two empty-headed females?" 

"Well," Luke replied, aware that grandfather didn't have a very high opinion of women, "it was fun to lead them around by the nose." 

"Humpf. No challenge to that for those two." 

Luke didn't say anything for awhile. Then he replied, "Well, I didn't want to start some huge conspiracy plot on such a nice day, your Majesty." He was only half joking, the idea had crossed his mind. It would be a more enjoyable way to pass the time at court than dodging questions about himself. He just didn't have any ideas on what exactly he could plan. 

The Emperor looked at him, weighing something. Grandfather's voice spoke in Luke's head. ' _Lord Vader hates politics young one. Maybe I should take you in hand for your training on that subject._ ' 

* * *

Luke took a sip of the glass of wine he was holding as his conversation with Bouttery lapsed into silence. 

"Has the execution ceremony affected you as much as it has me?" Bouttery finally asked. 

"Excuse me?" Luke replied as he turned his gaze back to the admiral. 

"I mean public attention, this court business, and all," Bouttery explained as he waved his hand to indicate the others in the ball room. "I've been getting fan mail while before I got nothing. Now I get invited to parties and everything." 

"Yes," Luke admitted. "It has affected me. However more in the form of people trying to dig into my past than anything else. But yes." 

Bouttery nodded his head at this, knowing that it was not his place to inquire after more details. Hearing this as he scanned the man's mind, Luke suppressed a smile. That was one of the major advantages to talking to people of the military, they knew their place better and knew the limits. Politicians on the other hand... Some of the other courtiers had tried to have their daughters pry information out of him after they had seen him leave the room with Elizabeth and Ra'chealla several weeks ago. 

"If you'll excuse me," Bouttery said as he placed his crystal glass on a servant's tray and straightened his spotless uniform. "I have some things to see to before leaving the planet tonight." 

"Very well," Luke replied at which the admiral walked off. 

Despite the fact that he hadn't been given an official rank, all the high-up military leaders had started referring to him as one of their superiors. Luke had entered one of their minds and had seen that they would rather embarrass themselves by treating an inferior man as their superior, than risk later wrath if he did turn out to be superior to them. 

Skywalker smiled to himself as he turned around and started wandering through the crowd. When at any of the court parties, he generally talked with the younger women who approached him, or the military officers as those were the people he felt most comfortable conversing with. It hadn't taken him long to discover how much easier it was to talk with the officers as they weren't constantly probing him for information. 

Although, since he had started learning more about politics, including all the cloak and dagger stuff, from his grandfather, it had been easier to converse with the courtiers. Palpatine had also taught him some of the subtle techniques he used the Force with; some of the stuff his father couldn't do as well. Vader had also been instructing him in how to generate and control Force lightning. The first time he had done it, it had felt incredibly weird as it required calling up tremendous amounts of the Dark Side and manipulating it in such a way so that it was transformed into pure energy. But he was slowly starting to acquired the technique. 

"Mr. Skywalker," a female voice behind him said and Luke turned around to find Sasha Winiterure standing there. 

"Mrs. Winiterure," he replied. 

"I was wondering, how is the fight against the Rebels going?" Sasha inquired as she smoothened her red dress with her hands. 

"Fine," Luke informed her. "In fact we got another lead this morning and should be following it up some time soon." 

"Good," Sasha stated firmly. "And otherwise, is everything going well for you?" 

"Yes," Luke said as he scanned her with the Force, seeking if there was a darker purpose behind her inquiry, but finding none. However, despite this fact, Luke knew better than to reveal any valuable information to the woman before him. She may not be as mixed up in politics as some of the other people in the room, but she was a gossip and would unwittingly blurt out anything he told her. It had often caused him to wonder how her husband could trust her with anything, but he had learned that hers was an arranged marriage so love and trust had never been a part of it. "Thank you. And what about with you and your family?" 

"Anjaleen's fine, if that's what you mean," Sasha replied with a smile, causing Luke to wonder once more why Sasha kept referring to her daughter like that around him. "As to Randolf... He's been extremely busy with all kinds of stuff. Never seems to have a free minute. Politics keeps him very busy and then he's still trying to find the perfect husband for Anjaleen. Says she should find someone who has a good status and a secure future so that she'll be taken care of. Not to mention the fact that he wants his position to be in good hands once he can no longer take care of it--" 

Luke tuned her out while nodding his head from time to time, pretending that he was listening. Scanning the room with his eyes he caught sight of Ra'chealla standing next to her father. The moment she saw that he was looking at her, she smiled. Returning the smile, Luke let his eyes continue to travel the room. Ever since Luke had first talked to Ra'chealla, she had approached him several times. And not always on her father's orders either. 

"--and I keep telling him to stop worrying as it will be all right, but he just won't listen," Sasha continued. "There are times when he is just so stubborn--" 

Luke's gaze stopped wandering as his eyes fell on another girl, Nastalia. She was the third and youngest child of one of the Grand Moffs. He had first met her at a party on Gebralta which he and Vader had been invited too. Nastalia was the one girl, other than Anjaleen, that he actually enjoyed talking to as neither of them were the flirting type who liked to act, or were, dumb. Luke had found that he could talk to either of them about a serious matter without having to explain things every few seconds. They also spoke their minds without going too far. At the moment, Nastalia's thick curly black hair hung loose. She wore a beige dress with a light gray pattern on it. 

"Have you heard what happened to Klorble the other day?" Sasha inquired as she followed Luke's gaze. "Nice young girl her. Anjaleen is sometimes with her." 

"Indeed," Luke replied as he tried to place the name Klorble with a face. It didn't take him long to remember that he was one of the minor courtiers. "What is this about Klorble?" 

"One of his technicians found a few damaged wires in the engine of his shuttle before take-off," Sasha explained. "He was lucky that that technician even looked as the shuttle had only just been checked-over. Upon closer examination they found definite signs of sabotage." 

"Assassination," Luke stated as he wondered if the evidence of sabotage part of the story was true or not. It was definitely possible, there had been a few assassinations recently. However, Luke knew how quickly stories could become exaggerated and changed as they traveled through the court. "Who did you hear this from?" 

"One of my friends," Sasha replied. "And she heard it from one of her friends. You know how it goes." 

Luke simply nodded his head, his assumption confirmed. 

"Mr. Skywalker, Mother," Anjaleen said as she approached the two of them. 

"Miss Winiterure," Luke replied as he turned to face her. 

Anjaleen was wearing a snow-white dress inlaid with precious jewels of various colors that stood out beautifully against the white background. The dress was also laced with gold and silver colored ribbon. Her hair was pulled into an elaborate style that was half up and half down, all strung through with strings of white pearls of which a matching pair hung around her neck. Her earrings consisted of black and white pearls. 

"Father wants to see you, Mother," Anjaleen said as she looked at her mother. 

"Thanks, honey," Sasha said before turning her attention back to Luke. "It was nice talking to you." 

"And to you, Mrs. Winiterure," Luke replied at which she smiled and walked off towards her husband. "Who was the man you were with earlier?" Luke asked Anjaleen. "I don't know his name." 

"I'm surprised mother didn't make mention of him," Anjaleen replied. "Father has been trying to get me to see him ever since he expressed an interest in me." 

"Mrs. Winiterure might have mentioned him, but she was talking about several things," Luke stated. 

"I see," Anjaleen said as she smiled. "Mother has a tendency to ramble. His name is Jerklin, Raphael Jerklin." 

"Nice?" Luke asked as he spotted the man in question on the other side of the room talking with Randolf. Looking more closely at him, Luke saw that he wore the uniform of one of the high Intel officers. 

"Nice enough," Anjaleen stated. "I'd better get back before Father misses me." 

"Very well," Luke replied as he watched her go. 

As he turned around, Luke looked at the clock and saw that it was near midnight. However, since his curfew had been lifted a while ago, he was in no hurry to go home. 

* * *

"Luke, come in here please," Vader called from his study the next morning as he sensed his son pass the door. 

"Yes?" Luke asked as he entered the room. 

"I got invited to a party being held on Tangior VI in a few days," Vader explained. "Its being held in honor of Grand Moff Montablone's birthday. Since there will be a lot of politicians there I can't afford to skip it, much as I want to." 

Luke smiled at this. He knew how much his father hated politics and the fact that everyone was so scared of him also meant that less people talked to him. Luke at least could talk with a pretty wide variety of people and the conversation, once it got going, was a lot more relaxed. People talking with Vader, on the other hand, were always extremely careful with what they said as they didn't want to anger the Dark Lord. 

"However, we can't afford to not investigate this new lead we have on the Alliance," Vader continued. "I have talked about this with Palpatine and he too agrees that it is best that we send someone we can trust to do that job. Therefore we have decided that this will be your first assignment without me." 

Luke's ears perked up at this as he looked at his father. Catching the anticipation, Vader smiled. It was time that the boy had the opportunity to prove himself. He had been guided along for long enough and quite a few of the officers knew him. 

"I have made sure that at least one of the Star Destroyers that you will take with you is one that you've been on before. This way the officers will know you which will make it easier for both you and them," Vader explained. 

"I see," Luke replied. "And thank you." 

"You deserve the opportunity," Vader responded. "I do, however, insist that you take Major Ravenell with you. He will be able to give advice and guide you if you should come across something that needs an immediate decision and you're not sure how to handle it. Otherwise you can contact either Palpatine or myself." 

"Very well," Luke said as he nodded his head. He had no objections to having Garret along and was even pleased. It made him a little less nervous to know that there was someone he could trust nearby. 

"This whole party thing has got me wondering," Vader stated as he looked at Luke. "When is your birthday?" 

"Uh... three months from now," Luke said, slightly surprised at the proximity of the event. He hadn't really thought of it in a while and now it suddenly seemed so near. 

"Do you wish to do anything special?" Vader inquired. 

"Special?" Luke repeated, unsure of what his father meant at first. "Oh," he said when it dawned on him. "I don't know. I've never really done anything before, so I'm not sure what I would do." 

Vader nodded his head in understanding as his anger rose. It hadn't been until yesterday, when he had received the invitation, that he had realized that he had no idea when Luke's birthday was as he had not seen any kind of party in his son's memories. It was clear that Lars hadn't bothered to even bring up the event. 

"Why don't you think about it?" Vader suggested. "We could hold a party or something else if you wish." 

"A party?" Luke repeated, stunned. "Here?" 

"Yes. Just because I haven't done it before doesn't mean I'm not willing to," Vader stated, although the idea of holding a party at his castle wasn't very high on his list of things he wanted to do. However, if Luke wanted it, then it could be arranged. "Think about it for a bit and then we can discuss it when you come back." 

"Very well," Luke replied. "I'll do that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The talented Res did a great illustration of Anjaleen's dress during Luke's first meeting with her: [Concept Art](https://photos.app.goo.gl/DLNgrmd5aGPs6NL73).


	12. Chunk 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See notes in chapter 1.

Luke stood in the garden at the Imperial Palace, the setting sun coloring the sky a vivid red. The crowds were thinning noticeably as the dinner hour approached, but a few of the younger generation that didn't have dining engagements were still talking to each other. He glanced over at Ra'chealla on his right, she was speaking to the others. 

"And then she tried to tell me that her father sees the Emperor more than my father, so she should sit to the right of the hostess, and not me. Elizabeth thinks too highly of herself, don't you think so Anjaleen?" 

"Sometimes we all think too highly of ourselves," Anjaleen Winiterure replied, "but you can't blame her for trying." 

Ra'chealla smirked, and simpered at the fourth member of their impromptu group, "So, don't you agree as well, Mr. Raphael Jerklin?" 

"Well, Elizabeth is a fine young women with a lot of social standing." Ra'chealla started to pout to Jerklin's reply. "But I wouldn't say she's higher than you." 

Ra'chealla giggled. "And you, Luke?" 

Luke gave her a good impression of an honest smile. He found Ra'chealla's constant concern for her social status tedious. Sometimes he couldn't understand how she could bear to be seen with him, since his position in the court was a mystery. "I think it was the hostess's decision on who should sit next to her, not Elizabeth's." 

Raphael exaggerated a sigh and said, "Oh come now, that's no answer." 

Luke picked up a glass of chilled wine off a passing servant's tray. "You're just upset because your intelligence agency doesn't have anything on me." 

The two women giggled while Jerklin frowned. "I believe," he replied, "that is because Lord Vader had your records removed." 

"Of course." Skywalker smiled to himself. Actually, there hadn't been any records to remove. The Lars' had made sure of that, which effectively wiped out his past. 

"Ohhh..." Ra'chealla giggled again, "How mysterious. Someday you will have to come clean, Mr. Skywalker, and tell us everything." 

"Someday I will." He said, watching the three exchange glances. Jerklin appeared the most satisfied with that answer. He fancied himself well informed about court because of his Intel position. Luke wanted to laugh, the man had nothing on the combined spy network of both Vader and Palpatine. Luke knew that nothing happened in the Palace without his grandfather's knowledge. 

They lapsed into silence. Then Ra'chealla let out a little squeak and glanced at her jeweled chronometer. "Oh, the time! I have an engagement tonight, I have to be going!" She pushed one of the jewels on the device, signaling her staff that she wanted to depart. 

"Oh, it's a shame to see you go," Anjaleen said, "I was hoping for more help on prying information out of Mr. Skywalker." She smiled at Ra'chealla. 

Ra'chealla's face fell, thinking she might be left out. Then she brightened again, "I'm sure we'll have another chance, but I have to get to my craft." 

Luke remembered his manners, so he gave Jerklin's mind a nudge with the Force. 

"I have to go as well," Raphael added, "I should escort you to your vehicle." 

"Oh, thank you. You're such a gentleman." 

Luke could feel her disappointment that he hadn't offered first as he politely wished her farewell. 

Anjaleen stood there with him, watching them go. "Thank goodness," Anjaleen sighed, "I was hoping he'd get his fill for the last two hours. I was running out of things to say." 

Luke smiled at her, "Oh really?" 

"Yes. Father must have given him hints to court me." She sighed again, "Not that he isn't a perfectly nice man. Quite the gentleman, very polite. I just don't know what to talk about with him." 

"I'm surprised you would tell me that." Skywalker said, glancing at the profile of her face with the last of the setting sun behind it. 

"Mr. Skywalker, it's not like you tell anyone anything. You've got more secrets than our beloved Emperor." 

Luke laughed. "Not hardly!" 

Anjaleen giggled back, "maybe not quite that many, but close. And I know that you must have secrets with him and Lord Vader. I know that you talk with his majesty quite often." 

"Dear, you make me seem like some sort of conspiring politician." Luke pouted, enjoying the game. 

"Aren't we all?" Anjaleen said. 

"No, we're not." Luke said thinking. "Some of us are just beautiful people in fancy clothes." He spied a familiar uniform coming towards him. "Ah, Major Ravenell." 

Anjaleen turned to see the uniformed man come up to Luke. "Sir," he began, giving Luke a little bow. 

"Yes?" 

"The Star Destroyer _Judgment_ is ready, and your shuttle awaits." 

"Thank you. I'll be with you shortly." Luke turned back to Anjaleen as Garret stepped back. "I'm afraid I must go, my Lady." 

"Duty calls." She smiled. "Good luck on your first solo mission." 

Luke's eyebrow rose. "Oh," Anjaleen continued, "I heard that Lord Vader is going to that party on Tangior VI and you weren't. Now I know why." She smiled at him, showing off a little. 

"Ah, you are clever." 

"Thank you, Sir." 

"Farewell." He bowed to her, and then walked off in the direction Garret was waiting. He watched her mind as he left. Sudden despair hit him, despair at having no control over her own life. He grimaced, thinking about being married off with no control over who you'd be spending the rest of your life with. 

"She's not that ugly, Sir." Major Ravenell whispered, teasing. 

"Huh? Oh, no, I was thinking about the fact that her father is basically planning on marrying her off to the highest bidder." 

"It happens. She'll live with it. My sister did, she's happy enough." Garret replied. Luke completely hid his reaction. 

He had forgotten that Ravenell's family, while it wasn't high enough to attend court, did have some status. He supposed that was just how things were done in the upper echelons of society. It wasn't an encouraging thought. 

* * *

General Hors stood at attention as Luke Skywalker walked down the line of receiving officers on the bridge of the _Judgment_. The young man was wearing a dark blue and green outfit that shone with blue, green, and black jewels. The general was furious, but hiding it well. 

' _That boy has been given command of four Star Destroyers? An entire task force?_ ' Hors raved inside his head as he watched Skywalker greet the captains of the other ships. ' _What did he ever do to deserve this? What did I do to deserve this? I've given my whole life to the Army, only to be handed off to this man?_ ' 

The general swore to himself as he saw Skywalker move further down the line. Ever since the mission on that lousy desert planet, he had privately begun to hate the Dark Lord and his sway in upper command. He still believed his story that Skywalker was the Dark Lord's pet. He may have picked up a nasty trick or two from his benefactor, but the Rimworlder was still a nobody from nowhere as far as he was concerned. 

General Hors glanced down the line again, watching Skywalker come to the guest. The _Judgment_ was passing through the T'Zessa system on its way out of the Core and they were carrying a passenger back to her homeworld. Nastalia Bel-Zessa, the daughter of that system's Grand Moff. Her name came from her home world's tradition of re-naming the ruling family after the system. 

The general thought she was beautiful. Her thick black hair was done up in piles on her head, held in place with strings of pink pearls. She was wearing a pale red dress with more pearls, and she had the face of a porcelain doll. She reminded him of his wife, before they had both gotten old, back when their love was young. She may come from a powerful family and he was married, but he could dream a little. Maybe he would be able to talk to her a little on the trip. 

He strained his ears to catch what she was saying. 

"Mr. Skywalker, I am so pleased to see you here." 

"Nastalia, it is good to see you again." That annoying little twerp replied. "I hope we can provide you with a pleasant trip." The general blinked. They knew each other? 

"I'm sure you can. I want to thank you for allowing me to travel on this wondrous ship without my father, but he had to attend the party on Tangior VI and I wanted to go home." 

"It's no trouble at all." The little punk smiled. 

' _As if he had anything to do with her being on board,_ ' the general growled in his mind. ' _We have taken high ranked families home before,_ ' he mussed to himself, ' _they're just not usually this pretty. Usually overweight aging wives._ ' 

The young lady gently laughed. "Oh Mr. Skywalker, I will admit to being a little nervous about traveling alone, but I'm sure it will be all right with you here." 

General Hors felt the head of security next to him shift on his feet. The man had complained bitterly to Hors about the small army of servants the young women had brought with her. Apparently, they were all 'necessary.' 

"Why thank you. If you wish, we could have dinner together before you depart." 

"I'd love to." 

The general nearly growled as the young man bowed and swept from the bridge. Why would the lady want to eat with the little punk anyway? The admiral dismissed them, and the general followed the security chief back to their offices. 

"Well, Hors, he's grown up quite a bit, hasn't he?" 

"I suppose." 

* * *

Luke stood before the viewport on the bridge of the Star Destroyer as he watched the last probe jump into hyperspace. The lead they had gotten had been that there was a lot of Rebel activity in the Burbone Sector and hints that a minor base was located somewhere in the vicinity. Knowing that their presence nearby would frighten the Rebels off, Luke had decided to launch the new probe droids that the Empire had gotten. The droids had special shields that hid them from normal radars, but not from high tech ones, which wasn't a problem considering the fact that the Alliance couldn't afford anything better than Standard equipment. 

By launching the droids now they could gather information as they made the slight detour necessary to drop Nastalia off. Then, when they did go in, they'd know what to expect and perhaps even the location of the base, if there was one. 

Skywalker scanned the bridge as he turned around. At first the officers had been more than a little nervous to have him in charge, but they hadn't said a word. He had seen that despicable rumor in the minds of some of them as he had scanned them, but generally it was quickly beginning to fade in light of his command. A 'pet' normally didn't gain this much power as the Emperor would have intervened. Luke was pleased when he had seen that the rumor was shifting more towards him being some special project Vader was working on. He still didn't like it, but it was a definite improvement over the last rumor. 

Luke glanced down at his chrono, before he moved forward. They had been underway for a few days already and he had asked Nastalia to dine with him later today. 

"Sir," the admiral said as he walked up to him. "There is a message from Lord Vader. He demands to speak with you." 

"Relay it to my quarters," Luke ordered as he swept from the bridge and made his way to his quarters. Entering his rooms, he headed straight for the console with the holo link. "Father?" 

"Son," Vader said as he came on. "How are things proceeding?" 

"Fine," Luke replied. "I have just sent several probe droids ahead to scout the area so we know what to expect. We should be arriving at the T'Zessa system soon and then we can head over to the Burbone system." 

"Ah yes," Vader stated. "I heard of your guest. Her father made mention of it earlier today when he heard that you were in charge of the _Judgment_. Seems that she has mentioned you before." 

"I have spoken with her at court on several occasions," Luke explained. "She is one of the... smarter women." 

"So I've heard," Vader remarked dryly. "Otherwise there are no problems?" 

"No," Luke responded. "Some of the crew were hesitant at first, but no one has mentioned anything." 

"Good," Vader replied. "It seems the party will take longer than I expected so I should be here for the next few days if you need anything." 

"Very well," Luke stated before the connection was cut. 

Luke got to his feet and looked at his chrono once more before he moved to his bedroom to get changed. 

* * *

Nastalia sighed in frustration as she looked around the small room she had been given. Everything had seemed to go wrong from the moment she had set foot on board the ship. First the security officer had complained about her staff, saying that she didn't need them all, but what would he know about that? Then they had all been crammed into several small rooms. Indeed, she was the only one who got her own room. 

She pushed those thoughts aside and tried to think of the good things. After all, she could have been stuck on Tangior VI. And then there was the fact that Skywalker was on the Star Destroyer, so at least there was someone she knew and could talk to. Which reminded her of what she had been doing before she had gotten sidetracked. Dinner, she was looking for a fitting dress to wear to dinner with Skywalker. She was so glad that he had asked for, other than the few times she had seen him, she hadn't really talked with anyone. Although some of the officers had approached her to talk for a bit, most of them had stayed away. Fearful of what her father would think, no doubt. 

Upon seeing her dark purple, layered dress, Nastalia pulled it out of the closet. It was perfect. It was just too elegant to be worn everyday, and yet not fancy enough to be worn to court. The dress was decorated with blue and green gems for which she had a matching necklace, earrings, and jeweled hair combs. Quickly, Nastalia changed into the dress and got her jewelry on. 

"Enrouina," Nastalia called out as she seated herself before a mirror, the combs lying before her. 

"Yes, my Lady?" Enrouina asked as she entered the room. 

"My hair," Nastalia replied as she indicated the combs. 

"At once," Enrouina said as she moved forward and picked up a hairbrush. "How do you want it?" 

"I'm not sure. Nothing too fancy," Nastalia explained. "Its only dinner." 

"I know just the thing," Enrouina stated as she set to work. 

* * *

"I really don't believe this Charles," General Hors grumbled as he shifted through the datacards that littered his desk. "How did that punk end up in command of an entire task force?" 

"I don't know, Sir," Charles replied as he waited for what he had come for. "However it isn't like he's made any mistakes yet." 

"YET," Hors growled. "That's the key word. But then again, we haven't seen any fighting yet either. I just wish I could be on a different ship then the one he commands when things get rough." 

"But, Sir," Charles said. "You lead the ground troops. Odds are that you'll be off the ship when there's any fighting." 

"Thank the stars for that!" Hors mumbled as he found what he needed. Scanning the data on his pad he quickly scribbled his signature on it before handing it to his aid. "There." 

"Thank you, Sir," Charles replied before he left the room. 

Hors sighed as he watched him go. He was definitely not looking forward to the next few days. Even if he wasn't on board the _Judgment_ when they attacked, he'd still be working under a plan put together by that little punk. The whole scenario would probably end up like the Tatooine thing. Only this time they would be engaging an enemy that would be able to fight back. 

The general snorted as he looked at his work before him before getting to his feet. There was no way he was going to spend all night in his office sorting through this stuff. Seeing the time, he smiled as an idea came to him. He had noticed that that girl, Nastalia, was generally about at this time, whether in the officers' lounge to see the view or elsewhere. He'd been meaning to talk to her ever since she'd first come aboard. Why not now? 

Straightening his uniform, General Hors left his quarters and made his way towards the officers' lounge. Entering the lounge he looked around and was disappointed to see only the usual crowd. Exiting the lounge before anyone saw him, Hors decided to walk around for a bit. He was just considering giving up when he rounded a corner and stopped short. Coming up one of the other corridors was Nastalia. However, dressed up as she was, she was even more beautiful than before. It didn't take Hors long to figure out where she was going. Wouldn't Skywalker just love it if his dinner date was late or didn't show up at all? 

Hors approached her as a plan formed in his mind. "Good evening Lady Bel-Zessa." 

"General," Nastalia replied as she slowed. 

"I hope you're enjoying your stay here with us," Hors continued as she stopped before him. "I know it isn't everything, but it is one of his Majesty's warships." 

"I know," Nastalia stated a little shortly as she glanced at her silver chrono. If she didn't hurry she'd be late and this older man before her gave her the creeps. She had caught him looking at her when she had first arrived, then again upon Skywalker's arrival, and a few times after that and she didn't like it. 

"I've seen that you like to come into the officers' lounge for the view from time to time," Hors said as he reached out and took her arm. "But the bridge has an even better view. Come, let me show you." 

"Eh... not right now," Nastalia replied as she gently slipped her arm free from his grasp. "I'm supposed to have dinner with Mr. Skywalker right now." 

"He's not really upper crust, my Lady, you should have seen where he came from," Hors stated, getting annoyed. What was it about this brat that would want to make her be with him instead of himself? Was it just because Skywalker supposedly had more power then he did? 

"Excuse me?" Nastalia responded in a mixture of disgust and curiosity. She was disgusted that a mere general would dare speak about someone like Skywalker like that, and yet she couldn't help but wonder what this man knew about Skywalker's past. 

"Until he met Lord Vader, Skywalker was living on Tatooine," Hors explained with delight. "You know, one of those backwater, Rim World planets. He was also lucky if he had more than two credits at once." 

Nastalia stood frozen in shock at Hors' words. Could it be true? It would definitely explain why Skywalker was so quiet about his past. But if it was true, then why would Vader have decided to take him in and given him all the training he must have had? Unless, of course, the rumors where true and Vader was grooming Skywalker to be some sort of special agent. Whatever the reason, he must have been deemed important or else neither Vader nor Palpatine would be this interested in him. 

"Yes, the Dark Lord does dress him well," Hors continued as he saw the expression on her face. "You wouldn't say that he can from nothing." 

Nastalia looked at the man before her for a moment more before glancing at her watch. "Its been... educational talking to you," she said, drawing upon all that she had been taught. "But now I really must go. After all, I'm sure you don't want me being late." 

"No, of course not," Hors was forced to reply, clearly hearing the words ' _or else your superior would get angry_ ' hanging in the air. "It been a pleasure." 

Nastalia forced a smile and nodded her head before continuing on her way. Entering a turbolift, she sighed. She was already late and could only hope that Skywalker wouldn't mention it. Quickly she made the rest of the way to Skywalker's chambers and was just approaching the door when it opened. 

"Mr. Skywalker," Nastalia said as she saw him standing over a console. 

"Please call me Luke," Luke stated as he turned around to face her. 

"As you wish... Luke," Nastalia replied, feeling slightly uneasy with the use of his first name. 

"You look beautiful tonight, as always," Luke continued as he motioned her towards a door. 

"Thank you," Nastalia replied as she followed him. 

As she stepped into the next room, she instantly realized that they were in the private dining room of the highest ranking officer on board the _Judgment_. As he approached the table, Luke pulled back one of the chairs and motioned for her to take as seat. As soon as she sat, he pushed it back in. Making his way to his own seat, Luke motioned for the man standing near the door to bring out the first dish. 

"I hope you're enjoying your trip," began Skywalker. 

"Why yes." Nastalia replied, thinking about her cramped quarters. 

"It's not as fancy as a pleasure craft, or as private. I hope you don't mind having dinner here, but the officer's mess has absolutely no privacy. I doubt we'd have to share a table with anyone else, but..." 

Nastalia blinked. "Share a table?" 

He smiled at her. "Yes. The ship is very large, but most of the room is taken up by the engines, weapons and equipment storage. We're all rather cramped in here." 

"How do you ever stand it?" Nastalia thought about getting dressed without her servants. She couldn't imagine it. ' _Who would do my hair?_ ' She thought. 

"We do what we have to do in order to protect the Empire, my dear." Skywalker replied, as the man who was serving set the first course before them. 

Nastalia munched on the salad, weighing her next words. She knew that Skywalker must be tired of people trying to pry information out of him, but she wanted to know if what that creepy General Hors said was true. "But it must be hard, living without the space and luxuries you've grown accustomed to." 

He gave her a strange look, then smiled. "It's worth it." He paused, then changed the topic. "So, why didn't you want to go to the party on Tangior VI?" 

"Oh, it's mostly for the older generation. And very few of my friends would be there. Why aren't you there?" She asked. 

"I got assigned to this mission." 

* * *

Skywalker walked back into the room and sat at the empty table, staring at the door by which Nastalia had just left, brooding. The last of the plates were being cleaned away, and he was deep in thought. He sighed, sensing Ravenell behind him. "Yes?" He asked. 

"Sir, I just wanted to see if you had anything before I retire tonight?" 

Luke waited until the servant left the room. "Yes Garret, I do. It seems General Hors is spreading rumors about where I come from and how poor I used to be. I'm debating about what I should do." 

Garret stood at the door, turning over the possibilities. "Lord Vader would probably find something else that he had done wrong, and then kill him." 

"I have been ordered not to reveal my special talents yet. I may have to find more ordinary ways to punish him." Luke sighed. How did his grandfather stand all those years of hiding his abilities? 

* * *

"Sir, we've analyzed the data brought back by the probe droids. We have a few visuals on some activity in the Burbone Sector. Intel has isolated the location of the base down to one of two planets- either Mod Evine, here," the admiral pointed at a location on the holo-projection map, "or Calruk, here." He pointed at the other location, close to the first. 

"Unfortunately," the admiral continued, "if we investigate the wrong location first, the Rebels will be alerted to our presence and evacuate." He stopped, immensely glad that he wasn't having to make this choice. At first he had envied the young man, especially when he had the privilege of mixing with such company as that Nastalia who had left the ship two days ago, but now he was happy not to have the responsibility of complete command. 

"May I see the visuals?" Skywalker asked. 

The admiral was impressed, Skywalker didn't seem concerned that he had been backed into a corner. It would be too easy to pick the wrong system and screw up, leaving him to Lord Vader's mercies. The admiral nodded to the tech, who changed the projection to reveal several shots of ships coming in and out of hyperspace. Two shots were of the planets themselves. Both of those droids' transmissions had ended with the self-destruct of the probe, to avoid enemy capture. Of course, enemy capture included smuggler bases, which meant either one of the planets could be a dead end. 

Skywalker seemed deep in thought. "Mod Evine. But I want to speak with the tech team in charge of the probe droid maintenance. I may want to send one more droid to the surface of the planet." 

"Sir, that will alert the Rebels to our presence in this sector." The admiral explained. 

"I plan on it." He gave the holo-projection a small smile. 

* * *

"What I want, Tech Wilson, is for you to strip down this probe droid of all non-essential systems. It just has to get to the planet, land and act like a probe. It doesn't have to take pictures or readings. I also want you to rig the self-destruct mechanism to fail, leaving the droid intact." 

"But, Sir, the Rebels will be able to take it apart then, and get a good look at its insides." The tech fretted. 

"No, they won't. I want you to take all the space left over from removing the extra systems and pack it full of X7-T5, rigged to explode when they open it up." 

The tech suddenly grinned. "Yes, Sir!" 

"How much X7-T5 can you get into it?" 

The tech thought. "Five kilos, max." 

"Make it four, with extra fail-safes." 

"Yes, Sir!" 

Skywalker turned to the admiral. "They'll send out a team to investigate. They'll shoot at it, and the droid will promptly disable itself. Then they'll take it back to the base to take it apart, and the whole thing will explode in their maintenance bay. Which is normally next to the landing bays, and away from the command center. With luck, we'll take out quite a few of their fighter and cargo craft." X7-T5 was one of the most powerful explosives the Empire had. Four kilos would make a very large explosion. 

The admiral nodded approval. It was daring, and would probably work. As long as Mod Evine was the right planet. 

* * *

Mod Evine was a planet that consisted primarily of water-logged grasslands dotted with large rock outcroppings. The four star destroyers hung in space over the lush green planet, watching the fireball bloom over one such outcropping. 

"Sir," one of the bridge technicians said, "their shield just dropped down to ten percent." 

"Fire at will." Skywalker commanded, and the planetary bombardment with the turbolasers began. The Rebel's shields began to weaken. 

"X-wing fighters from the surface are approaching." Another bridge technician announced. 

Skywalker could feel the relief sweep the bridge that he had picked the correct planet as he gave the next order. "Admiral, release the TIE bombers and TIE Interceptors." Skywalker looked out the viewport, hands behind his back. 

"Yes, Sir." The admiral turned, "release the TIE bombers and TIE Interceptors." The communications officer hurried to obey. 

"Their shields have failed." The bridge technician at that station announced. 

"Continue bombardment." Skywalker replied. No reason to risk the bombers and fighters when he could destroy Rebels from afar. 

The Force rippled, and Luke's eyes narrowed. Fear, from the planet, washed out over the Force. It came from the Rebel base, and it was eerily familiar. ' _Leia?_ ' He sent to the planet. A wordless reply answered from the untrained mind. Luke almost swore. He didn't really want to deal with her, but he knew that his father and grandfather would want him to take some effort to capture her. 

"Stop the bombardment." Skywalker commanded. "Commence bombing runs. Order the ground troops to attack. Once the ground troops get to the base, call off the bombers. Prepare my shuttle, I need to get down there." 

Luke turned to leave. 

"Sir?" Asked the admiral. 

Luke's eyes narrowed. No one would have questioned his father. But he understood the man's reluctance, he was unproven. So he gave the man an explanation. "They're too organized, Admiral. Someone must be still giving them orders. I want whomever is in command down there alive." 

"Yes, Sir." 

* * *

General Hors growled when he got his orders. They were to commence attack after the TIE bombers had made their next pass. There wasn't anything wrong with that. The fact that Skywalker would be joining his attack team was what made him red in the face. What did that punk think he was doing? Playing a game? Hors knew that he'd probably have to end up sticking out his neck to make sure the Dark Lord's pet wasn't harmed. The thought of just letting him die had entered his mind, however he doubted that he'd survive Vader's wrath if he did so. 

"Get ready," Hors ordered his men just before rustling could be heard in the brush behind them. 

Several of the stormtroopers with him instantly turned around only to find a few other troopers and Skywalker standing there. Mentally Hors cursed. That would have just what he needed, a stormtrooper with an itchy trigger finger to shoot Skywalker thinking he was a Rebel. Actually, now that he thought about it, Hors liked the idea. It would have been impossible for the Dark Lord to kill anyone other than the trooper. Too bad it hadn't happened. 

"Ready, General?" Luke demanded as he turned to face the man, having clearly heard his thoughts. 

"Yes, Sir," Hors replied. 

Luke moved closer to the man, eyes narrowing slightly. The moment the bombers made their last pass, Hors indicated for the troopers to move in. As he followed them, Luke scanned the general's mind. He didn't like what he found. It seemed this was the man who had started the rumors he despised so much. Finding the reason for the rumors, Luke's anger grew. There was no doubt left in his mind that this man had to die. He just needed to find an appropriate way to do it. But that was for later. Right now he had to get his twin sister one way or another. 

The sound of blaster fire up ahead and the smell of burnt flesh pulled him out of his thoughts. Instantly, Luke scanned the area with the Force and saw that the Rebels were only ahead of them, more or less trapped in their base. The fear and frustration radiating from his twin's defenseless mind proved as much. 

"Down," Luke called out as he saw an X-wing approach. Hearing his warning, everyone nearby dropped instantly. The red laser fire sizzled the air above them, but did no other harm. "Admiral," Luke said into his com as he got to his feet and brushed off his clothes. "I want those X-wings taken care of now!" 

"But, Sir," the admiral replied as an explosion ripped through the air up ahead of Luke. "The TIEs will hit our troops as well." 

"Then tell them to lead the X-wings away," Luke snapped. "I just want them taken care of. That's an order." 

With this Luke turned off the com and gripped his blaster before heading forward. Reaching a clearing he wrinkled his nose as he moved over dead bodies of Rebels and stormtroopers. He quickly reached the edge of the swamp and the beginning of the rock that the Rebels had used as a landing pad. Looking up, Luke saw that this area had been covered from aerial view by a rock outcropping that soared over it. 

"The troopers are already inside," Hors stated as he came up next to Skywalker, indicating an entrance that was carved into the rock face. 

Luke nodded his head in response and scanned the area before getting up and walking across the former landing pad. As he did so, Luke could feel the general's astonishment at the fact that he so boldly stepped out into the open. Turning around he indicated the others to follow him. The remaining stormtroopers, trained to obey, instantly did as they were told. Hors, on the other hand, briefly hesitated before complying. 

' _Stupid idiot,_ ' Hors raged silently as he rushed after his men. ' _I swear he's going to get us all killed!_ ' Looking up at Skywalker, Hors could have sworn that he saw the boy eyeing him in anger just as if he knew what he was thinking, but then Skywalker turned away. Shaking his head, Hors entered the enemy base. ' _I'm getting paranoid._ ' 

It didn't take them long to catch up with the stormtroopers that had gone ahead. Hearing the sizzle of blaster fire in the air, Luke and the others slowed as they rounded a corner and tried to make out what was happening through the smoke that filled the room. Looking around, Luke saw that they were in the inside maintenance bay where the bomb gone off. The raging fires it had started still blazed, filling the air with choking fumes. Seeing a Rebel, Luke aimed and fired before he took cover behind what had once been an X-wing but was now nothing more than a disfigured piece of useless metal. 

Hors clenched his fist as he got down behind his cover once more. Normally he'd stay back during raids and give orders without actually getting into the line of fire. Now, however, that was impossible considering that Skywalker had decided he wanted to be as far forward as he could be. If only something would happen to the young man then everything would be perfect. Seeing some of his troopers manage to blast open a side door he waited for an opening before following them. Perhaps the fighting would be less intense this way. Besides, he wanted to be able to take Skywalker's victory away from him by getting the Rebels' leader first. 

Luke followed the general as he saw him go. The moment he entered the room, he smiled. Although there were a few stormtrooper bodies on the floor, the dead Rebels outnumbered them by far. It was clear that the Imperial troops had taken those of the Rebellion by surprise. Looking around, Luke saw that it was empty except for Hors who was standing near the door that led out of the room. Luke could clearly hear the sounds of battle echoing further down the hall the door opened up into, and yet the general was making no move to go fight. He was just waiting and watching. 

"What's wrong, General?" Luke asked as his lip curled in anger at the man's cowardice. "Not planning on helping your men?" 

"Skywalker," Hors snarled as he turned around, annoyed at being caught. "I was just assessing the situation." 

Luke simply looked at the man for a moment with cold eyes. "And what is your assessment?" 

"That we are winning," Hors replied as he looked for a way out. There was no way that he was going to let this brat harm his career. 

"So you didn't feel the need to risk your own life," Luke said and then whirled around as the a warning rippled through the Force. 

Even as he moved, Luke pulled his hidden lightsaber from under his robe and activated it. Letting the Dark Side guide his hands, Luke brought the saber up and neatly deflected the shot back to the Rebel who had fired it. The beam of energy caught the man square in the head, killing him instantly. Pleased, Luke turned off his ruby-red blade and replaced it where it couldn't be seen before he turned back to face the astounded general. 

"Th... that's... Lord Vader's weapon," Hors stammered as his brain tried to comprehend what he had just seen. Although he had never seen it done before, he had heard of the Dark Lord deflecting blaster shots with his weapon. He hadn't believed it until now. 

"No, this is my lightsaber," Luke stated, knowing that the general had to die now after what he had witnessed. "All Sith have their own." 

"S... Si... Sith?!" Hors repeated in astonishment even as his brain registered what that meant. 

It meant that he had been wrong about Skywalker being Vader's pet. He was actually an apprentice. Even as that dawned on him Hors realized something else; if nobody knew of this then there was no way he'd be allowed to live to tell of it. Looking up at Skywalker's face he realized that this last was true. Briefly he wondered if the boy could also read his mind as Vader was rumored to do. 

"I can," Luke stated simply. "You do realize that you have brought this upon yourself. If you hadn't made mention of my past to Nastalia then I wouldn't have joined up with your part of the attack team and you'd probably have survived the battle. As it is, you have made a stupid mistake and it has gotten you killed." 

Quickly, Skywalker raised his blaster and fired before the man had time to reply. He nodded his head in satisfaction as the general's Force presence flickered and faded. Walking over Hors' lifeless body, Luke picked up the general's blaster before scanning the hall with the Force. Sensing no immediate danger, Luke exited the room and made his way down the hall to where the battle had been. Reaching the area all he found were scorch marks and more bodies. Taking out his com, Luke hurried down the hall. 

"Admiral," Luke said. "How are things going?" 

"Fine, Sir," the admiral replied. "However I have just received a report that we can no longer contact General Hors." 

"He's dead," Luke declared. 

"Yes, Sir," the admiral replied just as Luke cursed and flung himself into a side passage as he sensed a Rebel preparing to fire. "Sir? All you all right?" the admiral questioned as he heard blaster fire. 

"Fine," Luke replied sarcastically before he cut the connection. 

With the aid of the Force to help his aim, Luke fired through the smoke filling the hall and hit the Rebel. Just as he was about to enter the hall once more, he felt a ripple of relief coming from his sister's mind. Snarling in anger, Luke continued on his way. There was no way he was going to let Organa slip through his fingers again. He'd bring her back to Coruscant this time, dead or alive. 

Luke picked up his pace, running down the hallway. She wasn't going to get away. He reached out with the Force, trying to get a more accurate sense of her location. 

The Force twitched, and Luke turned and ran straight ahead in the smoke filled corridor. Suddenly, he found himself running up stairs. The smoke was getting thicker as he went up, and the blaster fire in the distance faded away as he found himself turning down another corridor and taking off at top speed. He closed his eyes to protect them from the burning smoke. 

The fumes were really thick now, and it was hard not to cough. Suddenly he stopped, and reached out and tapped the control panel for a door. 

It swished open, and fresher air rushed in. He stepped through, and closed the door behind him. The air was stifling hot, and hazy with smoke. He looked down, and saw that he was on a catwalk that ran across the hangar he had just been through below. Sweat began to trickle down his face as he reached for Leia's mind again. 

Forward. He ran across the catwalk, his booted feet clanging on the grating. He reached out with the Force and opened the next door for him to pass through. The door swished open, and billowing white smoke poured out. He took a quick breath and plunged ahead. Down the corridor, and turn, and open another door. 

He stopped on the other side, the same hot, hazy air and catwalk. He looked down. It was a smaller hangar, untouched by the explosion. Empty, except for a shuttle. 

And a group of Rebels barring the door with every piece of equipment they could find. Luke narrowed his eyes and reached down with the Force to hear what they were saying. 

"Jake, how are the repairs coming?!?" 

"I'll get this thing in the air in fifteen minutes!" One dirty man called from underneath an access hatch. 

"Hurry!" Cried a female voice. Luke looked over at the Rebels piling stuff in front of the door. There, in a tan jumpsuit, was the Princess. Luke almost laughed. She wasn't a Princess, not unless she chose to stand at his father's side. Her title was phony, a meaningless label given by the Jedi's trickery to snub his father. It would be more accurate to call him a Prince. 

Luke growled at the thought, he should be called a Prince. The idea that she had been raised royalty and him on a farm still made him angry. 

He looked around the rocky cavern, trying to figure out a way to get down. He only needed to capture her alive, the rest could die. "Damn!" he whispered. It was so hot up here! And he couldn't see a way down. He cast out with the Force, seeing if he could sense a route in the corridors behind him. He came up with nothing, only a growing feeling that the hallways behind him were now filled with toxic smoke. 

There were only three ways in and out of this room. The catwalk, the rough-hewn shielded exit for the ship, and the barricaded door. He sighed, judging the distance down. 

He could make it, it would take all of his concentration, but he could slow his fall enough to make the jump. Now, he only had to distract the Rebels, so they didn't see him landing. 

He clicked his com on. "Admiral." 

"Yes, Sir?" Luke could tell that the admiral wanted more information, but was beginning to fear questioning his superior too much. 

"Tell the stormtroopers to break open the door to the Southeast hangar." 

"Southeast hangar? Yes, Sir. As soon as we locate it." 

"I'm in the Southeast hangar, Admiral. Just triangulate my location." 

"Yes, Sir." 

Luke carefully walked around on the catwalk to the side farthest from the door, patiently waiting to sense when the stormtroopers would start trying to break down the barricade. They were getting ready, now- 

He jumped, as the first muffled explosion rumbled through the door. The Rebels instinctively, as one, turned to face the barricaded door. At the second explosion, they rushed to pile more spare equipment on. 

Luke hit the pavement hard. He knees brushed his chest as he landed, his breath whooshing out of him. He staggered, stumbling behind a crate taller than him that must have been too big for the Rebels to move. He stood there, gasping. "I am," he wheezed, "spending too much effort on one stupid Rebel." 

Luke gathered himself, and then used the Force to hear what the Rebels were saying again. Handy trick grandfather had taught him. Even if his Majesty had originally used it to spy on his enemies in the Senate halls. 

"Jake, they're coming!" 

"Almost!" 

"Come on, pile more stuff on this, we have to hold them off!" The Princess yelled. "Damn," she muttered, "if only we could have gotten to the outpost with the others. At least the ships hidden there work." The hangar shook with another explosion. 

' _Interesting,_ ' Luke thought. ' _But, let's make this a little easier for me._ ' He reached out with the Force, brushing against Leia's mind. ' _Look for more equipment behind the crates._ ' He whispered. 

Leia stepped back from the pile, eyeing it dubiously as it shook from the explosions behind it. "We need more equipment." She turned to another Rebel, "is there anything else?" 

The man grunted, "Not unless you want to add the photon torpedoes in those crates." 

"I better check-" 

Luke blinked, and checked the writing on the side of the crate he was hiding behind. Photon torpedoes- he was hiding behind a crate full of photon torpedoes. He looked around. If the Rebels noticed him and started shooting, they would all be dead. He needed better cover. 

Another explosion, and the door shuddered from the stormtroopers assault. Luke hurriedly clicked his com. 

"Admiral," he hissed, "order the stormtroopers outside the door to set their riffles to stun. And not to shoot any of the crates lining the walls in here- they're full of torpedoes." The floor shook again, the noise was deafening. 

"Yes, Sir." 

The Force flickered a warning, and Luke instinctively turned around, coming face to face with the Princess as she came around the corner of the crate. 

She gasped, "Skywalker!" as Luke instinctively reached out and grabbed her, dragging her behind the crate. 

"Admiral!" Luke said as the door rumbled with another explosion, "I want that door open, now!" Leia was struggling, and screaming, only the nearby multiple explosions covering the noise. Luke held her, trying to figure out a way to get his blaster out to stun her without letting go. He didn't trust himself to knock her out with the Force, he might damage her. 

A huge roar of noise pressed against them, and the loud clang of the door falling to the floor followed. Silence, as the air filled with smoke. 

Leia screamed, "Skywalker! Run!" 

The air filled with blaster fire between the Rebels near the shuttle and the stormtroopers at the door. Luke sneaked a peek around the crate, barely holding onto Leia. The mechanic had dropped, stunned. Other Rebels began to drop, one by one. Suddenly, one of the Rebels turned towards the crates of torpedoes and began firing away. He didn't want to be taken alive. 

Luke barely had time to feel his sense of danger alert him before he had flung Leia away from him and pulled his blaster, shooting the Rebel with the suicide wish. He shot a few more, before he turned back to Leia, who had her blaster pointed straight at him. 

"Leia," he said, smiling. "Don't try and hurt me, you'll regret it later." She raised the blaster higher. 

He reached out a hand, and her blaster leapt from her hand to his. Her eyes widened as he nodded at her, and then shot her with a stun blast. He turned back to the shuttle and watched the last Rebel fall to the deck. 

* * *

The stormtroopers in the small hangar watched as the Princess was dragged away, Skywalker following. One of the escorting troopers turned to the remaining troopers, "Clean this up!" He ordered as he turned to follow. 

"Yes, Sir!" 

As they began to pile the Rebel bodies onto a cart, one said to his partner, "did you hear that? One of them was screaming about Skywalker, they're scared of him!" 

The other one looked at his partner before he answered. "Yes, I did hear. I just love the sound of terrified Rebels." He stopped and looked around, then asked, "Sergeant?" 

"Yes, trooper?" 

"How did Skywalker get in here?" The stormtrooper squad looked around the empty room with one door and one shielded ship entrance. Smoke hid the ceiling and catwalks. 

The Sergeant looked at the trooper. "I don't know, I don't ask." 

"Yes, Sir."


	13. Chunk 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See notes in chapter 1.

Leia woke to find her entire body aching. As the memories of the Imperial attack on the base came rushing back to her, Leia sat upright only to find herself once more in an Imperial detention cell. This was the third time in one year that she found herself a prisoner of the Empire. Absently she wondered if this was some new record as she tried to piece together exactly how she had been captured. She remembered the docking bay with the shuttle, blocking the door, the torpedo crates and... Skywalker! How in the Force had he gotten in there? 

Organa was just pondering the answer to her question when she remembered something else. Her blaster! She had just been pointing her blaster at Skywalker, joy filling her at the thought of being about to rid the galaxy of one monster when... when her blaster had leapt out of her hand and into his. But that wasn't possible, was it? No, it must have been the after effects of the stun blast. After all, Leia had heard of people getting delusions after being stunned before. But then how had Skywalker captured her? Had a stormtrooper taken her out from behind? 

Leia shook her head as she jumped to her feet and started pacing the cell. Why was this happening to her again? The thought of all her fellow Rebels that had died during the siege of the base made her want to pound the cell walls with her fists, but she restrained herself. She wouldn't give the Imperials and Skywalker the pleasure. Skywalker. How was it that she kept running into him? As she thought about him, Leia remembered something else from the scene during which she had been caught. 

' _Leia,_ ' Skywalker's voice echoed in her head as she could see his smiling face. ' _Don't try and hurt me, you'll regret it later._ ' 

What in the galaxy had Skywalker meant my that? Why would she regret hurting him other than to wish that she hadn't killed him? His killing of Darklighter at the execution ceremony had proven once and for all that he was completely loyal to the Empire. Which meant that he was her enemy. So what had Skywalker meant? 

Leia forced herself to sit down on the metal bunk and sighed. She knew that this was the exact reaction Skywalker had intended when speaking those words. Which meant that she should do all she could not to follow that particular path as it could only lead her astray. However, the fact that she had nothing else to do except wonder how many of her friends and comrades had died during the attack, made it impossible to push the matter from her mind. But she was determined not to let Skywalker know how much the issue was bothering her. 

* * *

"Sir," the admiral said as he approached Luke who had planted himself in front of the viewport on the _Judgment_ 's bridge the moment he had returned after capturing Organa. 

"Yes?" Luke inquired as he turned to face the Admiral. 

"The fighting has lessened and the troops are securing the base," the admiral reported. "However, even after a brief count, it seems that we are missing a significant amount of Rebels." 

"The Princess mentioned that they had an outpost somewhere else on the planet," Luke stated, recalling the conversation he had eavesdropped in on. "There will probably be several other pockets of resistance as they spread out to make the hunting harder for us. I want Walkers sent down to scout the area." 

"As you wish," the admiral replied. "Shall I recall the TIEs?" 

"The Interceptors," Luke ordered. "Have the bombers sweep the planet dropping bombs in random places. Perhaps we can scare them out into the open. Have the other Star Destroyers spread out, I don't want any Alliance ships getting past us. Destroy any ships that try to escape." 

"Yes, Sir," the admiral said as he smiled, liking the idea. 

Luke nodded to himself in satisfaction as he watched the officer go. He had instantly noticed the new respect the admiral had for him upon his return with Organa. No doubt he had demanded a report from the sergeant in charge of the stormtroopers who had entered the docking bay where Organa and the others had been hiding. Generally Luke would be displeased with having one of his subordinates checking on him like that, but if it earned him the proper respect, then he could overlook it this once. Next time however... 

He looked at the rest of the bridge before turning around and watching the AT-AT Walkers being sent down to Mod Evine. Luke quickly concluded that there was no longer any need for him to be on the bridge. The troops could handle the search and the admiral was capable of giving the order to have any escape craft destroyed. Besides, he knew that the Rebels would do the best they could to remain hidden and the search could well take several days. And he still needed to contact his father and inform him of his twin's capture. 

Skywalker turned around and strode from the bridge, his black cape billowing out behind him. Quickly he made his way to his quarters only to find Garret waiting in the first room. 

"Major?" Luke inquired. 

"Sir," Garret replied. "While you were planetside, Lord Vader sent a message. He said to tell you that he'll be unreachable for the rest of the day and most of the evening as well." 

"Damn," Luke stated. 

Now he would not only be unable to give his father the good news, but he also didn't know what to do. He had been planning on asking Vader if it would be wise to have Organa shipped to Coruscant right away considering her talent for escaping and the fact that they wouldn't be leaving the area for a while. 

"Sir?" Garret questioned, seeing the frustrated look on Luke's face. "Could I be of any assistance?" 

"No," Luke replied as he thought how best to phrase his next sentence. "I need advice, however there is a delicate twist to the situation." 

"I understand," Garret replied. "Is there is anything else?" 

"No," Luke said at which Garret left the room. 

Luke watched Ravenell go and thought for a moment before he made a decision. His father had said that he could contact Palpatine if need be. Considering the situation it was the best thing to do. Walking over to the communications console, he quickly made a connection to the Imperial Palace. Stepping back into the projection sphere, Luke knew that there was no need to kneel just yet as no one ever got straight through to the Emperor. All calls to him were taken by Palpatine's assistants. 

"Yes?" a richly dressed, older man with silver streaked brown hair questioned. 

"I need to speak with the Emperor as soon as possible," Luke stated, knowing that the man would recognize him. "Tell him it is an important matter and that Lord Vader is currently out of reach." 

"Very well, Mr. Skywalker," Jamison replied. "Is there anything else?" 

"No," Luke said. 

"Then I will pass your message on to the Emperor," Jamison explained before the connection died. 

Knowing that it would probably be some time before Palpatine managed to get back to him, Luke made another call to Tangior VI. Although Vader would be unable to take the calls, Luke knew that someone would be taking messages. 

"Skywalker," Captain Alfredo said, recognizing the young man from the execution ceremony. "Lord Vader is not here at the moment." 

"I know. Tell him that everything is running smoothly without any glitches so far." Luke ordered, using the code Vader had told him to use if he ever had something too sensitive to pass on to a messenger. 

"I shall inform him as soon as he returns," Alfredo responded. 

* * *

The moment the holo of Skywalker faded, Jamison indicated one of his own assistants to approach. "Monitor the calls for now," he ordered. "I have a message to deliver to the Emperor." 

With this, Jamison left the room and quickly made his way towards the ball room. At the moment one of the noon sessions of the court was being held. Although the Emperor normally took the messages when he saw fit, if certain people called, Palpatine wished to be informed immediately. Skywalker had recently been moved onto that select list of people. Whether the Emperor instantly replied to those calls was another matter altogether though. 

Jamison smoothened out his brown and red outfit as he neared the court rooms, knowing that, even if it were newly pressed, he'd still be out of place. Reaching the doors, he sighed before entering the room. Quietly, he made his way through the groups of exquisitely dressed people towards where the Emperor was seated. Reaching the upraised platform he stopped and waited, seeing that Palpatine was busy with Vladimir. 

"Yes?" Palpatine inquired, catching sight of his aid. 

Jamison bowed and approached the throne. "Your Majesty," he said as he ignored Vladimir. "Skywalker has called. He said it was a matter of importance and that Lord Vader is currently out of reach." 

"Did he call just now?" Palpatine demanded. 

"Yes, your Majesty," Jamison confirmed. 

Palpatine dismissed the aid with a wave of his hand as he turned his attention back to the red-haired courtier. "I must take care of this now." 

"Of course, your Highness," Vladimir replied evenly, but Palpatine caught the hostility and curiosity behind the words. 

The Emperor eyed the man for a moment before he rose and made his way back to his throne room. Along the way he wondered what his young grandson could need so suddenly. 

* * *

"Your Majesty," Luke said as he knelt in the projecting circle before the enlarged image of Palpatine's face. 

"Skywalker," Palpatine replied. "What seems to be the problem?" 

"I have captured Organa," Luke announced. 

"Alive?" 

"Yes." 

"Excellent," Palpatine stated, pleased. "The Rebel base has been destroyed?" 

"We have captured the base itself," Luke explained. "However a large number of Rebels fled into the surrounding area. I have troops combing the swamps even as we speak, but the search may take a while. I was wondering what to do concerning Organa, taking into account her escapist talents." 

"Hmm," Palpatine said as he thought. "She could be brought here, however that would require sending someone with her that is to be trusted not to slip up." 

"Major Ravenell," Luke instantly replied. 

"Lord Vader's assistant?" 

"Yes," Luke confirmed. "He knows the truth about me." 

"Good," Palpatine stated. "Have him bring Organa to Coruscant. I shall be expecting her then soon." 

"Yes, your Majesty," Luke replied before the connection was cut. 

Luke got to his feet and summoned Garret who arrived several minutes later. 

"Sir?" Garret asked as he entered the room. 

"Organa will be shipped off to Coruscant in several hours," Luke informed the major. "You are to go with her and make sure that she doesn't managed to pull another escape stunt." 

"Sir?" Garret questioned and Luke could sense the man's indecision. On the one hand, Garret knew that Luke was superior to him, but on the other hand he had Lord Vader's orders to remain with Skywalker for the entire mission. 

"The Emperor changed your orders," Luke stated. "This is more important. Organa is my sister, Garret, although she doesn't know it yet. She most be transported to Coruscant before she gets away again." 

* * *

Major Ravenell walked down the detention center corridor aboard the Star Destroyer _Desolation_ towards the Princess's cell, followed by his stormtrooper escort. Inwardly, he sighed. He had taken it upon himself to personally check on the Princess Leia at least three times a day at random intervals, hoping to prevent any mishaps during the trip back to Coruscant. He hadn't spoken to the Princess, but he had listened to some of the things she said when she was brought food. 

Garret grimaced as he thought about her relationship with the Dark Lord. She was far worse than Skywalker had ever been. She was so totally against the Empire, he didn't see why Lord Vader would even want her alive. 

He reached her cell, and stepped back as the stormtrooper escort punched the code that opened the door. 

"You again?" She was sitting on the bunk, pressed against the far wall. "Don't you have anything better to do?" 

He motioned to the guards, who brought forth the tray of food. The trooper set down the fresh tray, and picked up the untouched old tray off the floor. Garret glanced at it, sighing. 

"I'm not going to eat, it's drugged." The petite women announced. "Just like the food in your factories." Garret wondered what she was talking about. She groaned, and continued. "Don't you know? The Empire drugs its workers in the factories. Makes them more productive and controllable." 

Ravenell just stared at her. That was ridiculous, nothing but Rebel Propaganda. 

"Really, can't you talk?" She asked, "or do you need Vader's orders? You're his adjunct, aren't you?" 

He briefly nodded, then turned and left. The door clanged shut behind him. 

* * *

"Admiral, the sweeps have come up with nothing in the last three hours, and the walkers have continued to have difficulties in the wet ground. How much longer do we keep this up?" The transmission from the surface showed an older man, slightly swaying back and forth as his walker lumbered along. 

The admiral sighed. All night the walkers had repeatedly mired in the mud, each time having to be laboriously pulled free. The low brush and high grasses on the surface effectively camouflaging the many mud pits dotting the water-logged surface. 

"General, the sweep pattern calls for six more hours of patrolling. We will assess the situation then." 

"Very well. But please take into consideration that I won't be able to keep enough walkers running for effective sweeps in twelve hours. Every time one bogs down, struggling free strains the motors. They're starting to break." 

"Of course. Thank you, General." The admiral cut the connection. He turned, and saw Skywalker come onto the bridge. The young man had changed into a dark blue outfit, pale blue gems highlighting neck and cuffs. 

The admiral gave a little bow. "Sir, the ground forces report that the mud continues to hamper their efforts and is causing mechanical breakdowns. Their effectiveness will be hampered in about twelve hours at this rate." 

"Understood," Skywalker replied, obviously thinking. "Continue the patrol till the pattern is finished. If we haven't found any more hidden groups by then, we'll change strategy." 

"Yes, Sir." 

* * *

Leia followed the silent Major Ravenell off the shuttle. The binders cut into her wrists and she wistfully thought of a nice hot shower. The detention cell had no amenities. But she was headed straight for a torture chamber, or worse. She didn't know what could be worse, but she expected no less from the Empire. 

The major silently walked through the shuttle door and down the ramp. Leia followed, blinking in the harsh sunlight. She looked around, expecting a dozen white armored stormtroopers ready to drag her off to the local interrogation chambers. 

They were on a landing pad in a garden, only house guards in green and black livery to be found. A fountain sparkled off to one side, paths intertwined around flowering paths. She looked up, and saw the sparkle of the house shield. And vehicles of all makes and sizes crisscrossing the skyline. 

The skyline, she recognized it. Coruscant. They had taken her to Coruscant. And, she twirled around to get her bearings from the last time she had been to this planet as a senator, they had brought her to Vader's Castle. 

"Oh no." She whispered, all hope dying. "They can't find me here." No one even knew what the inside of Vader's Castle looked like, let alone how to defeat its defenses. 

The major had turned around at the bottom of the ramp. He looked almost pitying, but his voice was cold. "If you'll follow me, I'll take you to your room." 

She followed, she had no choice. Two house guards had come forward to walk beside her, hands on her arms, pulling her along if she slowed. They entered the building and walked down long corridors. Sunlight streamed through the windows and sparkled off the stone statues lining the walls. Heavy tapestries and hand-woven carpets muffled their footsteps. They came to a wide door, one guard stood on each side. 

The major nodded, and one guard tapped the code into the control panel, opening the door. Leia stiffened in anticipation, suddenly terrified of what the Dark Lord could have prepared for her. The Imperial officer entered the room, and Leia was reluctantly pulled after. 

A sitting room. A perfectly normal, nice sitting room. Dainty wooden furniture sat in a small cluster around a low table, and large windows framed with lace curtains overlooked the busy skyline. The room was tastefully done in a light pink with a floral pattern repeated in the tapestries and upholstery. 

The military officer cleared his throat, and Leia realized she had been staring. "Your bedroom and bath is in there. I'm to warn you that the room is bugged and that the doors and windows are double shielded and guarded at all times. Also, the house staff will be along shortly to take your measurements. You can't go around wearing that." His eyes flicked to her dirty jumpsuit. 

"Excuse me, but I forgot my wardrobe when I was captured." Leia snapped back, trying to maintain her attitude. It wouldn't do to let the Imperial know how unsettled she felt right now. 

He smiled at her, and bowed. "As you say." With that, he left. 

* * *

Skywalker sighed, looking at the readout. He had spent the last two hours meditating, trying to pinpoint the last group of Rebels with the Force. He knew they were down there, he just couldn't figure out exactly where. And the AT-ATs were starting to break down. 

"Admiral," he had narrowed down the area a little, maybe it would be enough. "Use the turbolasers from the three Star Destroyers to blow up all of the rock outcroppings within these sectors on the planet's surface. Have the remaining working walkers set up a perimeter here." He pointed on the map. 

"Yes, Sir." Luke could feel that the man was beginning to think that there weren't any more Rebels to be found, that they were wasting their time. 

Skywalker grimaced, looking at the readout again as the sound of the turbolasers firing could be barely be heard. He knew that the Rebels were there, the admiral would just have to follow his orders. 

* * *

"Sir!" Announced one of the technicians on the bridge, "A group of X-wings just broke cover from the last outcropping we hit!" 

Skywalker smiled as he looked out the bridge's viewport. It had taken an hour, but they had finally flushed the Rebels. "Admiral," he gently said, "scramble the Interceptors. I don't want them getting away." 

"Yes, Sir." The admiral said, silently amazed that Skywalker had known. 

"Sir," the technician added, "the Rebels have just launched a transport." 

Luke just looked at the admiral and nodded. The man said, "have it shot down." 

* * *

Leia picked up the chair and threw it against the wall. It bounced and fell to the floor, undamaged. "Damn!" She cursed. She had taken a quick tour of her rooms and had quickly discovered that all was not as it seemed. The tapestries on the walls were cleverly made of untearable material and securely fastened. The furniture wasn't wood, it was made of some unbreakable substance and the larger pieces were bolted down. Her sheets and curtains were made of more untearable fabric, and she couldn't remove either of them from the bed or curtain rods. The pictures on the walls and the statue in the corner were also bolted down. 

The closest thing to a weapon she had were a few bottles of scented soap, some make-up and a few towels. And a new jumpsuit that had been laid out in the bedroom. 

Leia sighed, and went to take the hot shower she had wished for. At least it was better than being tortured. Even if she knew some Imperial was probably watching her. 

* * *

Fl'ann looked at the clothing order, his eyes narrowing as his fur ruffled. Rumors had it that the Rebels' Princess Leia had been captured and had been placed at Vader's Castle yesterday instead of the Imperial Palace's detention center. And here was a rush clothing order for some nice day-gowns to be sent to Vader's Castle. The measurements had been sent over last night, instead of a tailor being sent for to take them. Fl'ann glanced at the measurements again, before pulling the patterns from the shelf. Yes, they would be exactly her size if he remembered her correctly from when she was a senator. 

He better tell his superior. Not the silly human whose entire life was taken up by the latest fashion and color, but his other superior. Master Van Kallen may know how to survive as a tailor in these turbulent times, but he was no genius when it came to true politics. Fl'ann's other superior was the one to whom he passed on every interesting tidbit of knowledge. 

Fl'ann was rather proud of himself for being a spy. All good Bothans were spies, and he was very well placed for listening in on all the interesting gossip of court. One would be surprised to know how easy it was to plant listening devices during visits to the tailor's many clients. 

Fl'ann didn't have much information on who received all the knowledge he gathered, but he did know that it went to his clan for them to sell and distribute. He sometimes wondered if they sold information to the Rebellion. He hadn't gotten much information on his clan's stand in the civil war, but he would follow his clan leader's decision. Obedience to the leader had kept his clan alive for centuries, he wouldn't break tradition now. 

* * *

Palpatine motioned for the courtiers to leave the throne room and leaned back in his throne as he watched them go. The moment they were out of the room, he reached out with the Dark Side and probed the defenseless mind of his granddaughter. The anger and desire to destroy that he found there made him smile. Perhaps it wasn't too late for her. The thought instantly left the Emperor's mind as he saw the rest of Leia's thoughts. Although she held great anger, it was all aimed at the Empire, him and Vader. Looking further, Palpatine could also find a significant amount of hate directed at her twin brother. The knowledge of her true heritage would come a complete shock to her. However it was the fact that he knew that it would be detested knowledge that made his own anger boil. 

Bail Organa had seen to it to fill his adopted daughter's mind full of trash and Jedi ideals even though she had been left totally untrained in her Force abilities. Years of lies and trained anger at the Empire and all that it stood for, practically ensured that she would never thread down the Dark Side's path. There was still the possibility, as there almost always was, of turning her, but if it was to succeed it would require careful manipulation and time. Both things that neither he nor his son were willing to give. 

Albeit, Palpatine knew that Vader would try, but he doubted that his Dark Lord would go as far as might be required. He already had a promising heir in Luke, and Leia could only complicate things. The only real use she could have was to be married off in order to buy closer ties to the throne. Especially when she would go public if she turned. The reaction of the court and all the other Imperials was unpredictable. But Palpatine knew that Vader would try. If for nothing else than to thwart his late wife's and former mentor's plans and to reclaim that which was rightfully his. 

Palpatine smiled once more as he came back to Leia's hatred for Luke. It seemed that neither of the twins liked each other. On more than one occasion had he felt his grandson's resentment of his sister's existence and at first the boy had even felt threatened by it. The fact that he had captured her alive instead of having had her killed, showed that he knew his boundaries. The fact pleased Palpatine. It proved that Luke was fully adjusting to his new life. It wouldn't be long before he was finished with his training and fully established as one of the leaders of the Empire. Too bad it couldn't be as easy to reclaim his sister. 

* * *

"Prepare my shuttle," Vader ordered the moment the _Executor_ came out of hyperspace above Coruscant. 

"Yes, my Lord," Admiral Nelson stated before he moved off to carry out his orders. 

Vader frowned unseen behind his mask as he looked out the viewport at the planet below. When he had learned of his daughter's capture, he had left the party immediately, saying that he had business to take care of concerning the Alliance. He had hoped to arrive back before Leia did, but he had sent instructions ahead to his staff just in case he didn't make it back on time. Scanning the planet below he saw that it had been best to do so as it seemed Garret had arrived with Organa before he did. 

The Dark Lord turned and swept from the bridge and made his way to the _Executor_ 's main docking bay. He could only hope that Organa hadn't gotten here too much earlier. Sighing he pushed the thought aside and started to think about what he would do. After learning of the existence of his daughter and her loyalties, he had decided that the best way to go about the situation was to tell her the truth about their relationship and of her relationship to Luke. The shock of learning the truth alone would shake her up for a while, as it had Luke at first. 

However the difference was that with Luke he had had something to go on. Vader had known, from his son's mind, how much the boy had always longed for a father. Using that to show him the truth had been exceptionally easy considering that he had been raised by his enemy for so long. But Kenobi and Lars had made a fatal error with Luke; they had beaten him. From what he knew no similar treatment had been given to Leia by Bail Organa. The only thing Vader could use with her was the fact that she had been lied to and used. Although she probably wouldn't believe the latter, and if she was as brainwashed as he thought she was, she would probably believe that the first had been done for her own protection. 

Tasting his disgust at the idea, Vader entered the docking bay and quickly made his way towards his shuttle. 

"The Palace, my Lord?" Weng asked as Vader ascended the shuttle ramp. 

"No," Vader replied. "My castle." 

"As you wish." 

* * *

Luke remained seated as the admiral entered his chambers and moved over to him. "Well?" he demanded. 

"The outpost has been destroyed, Sir," the admiral informed him. "All their ships have been destroyed as well and only one X-wing got past us and into hyperspace." 

"Good," Luke replied. Perhaps it was for the better that one had gotten away. This way the news of what had happened here would be believed by the Alliance as they disbelieved the news of Imperial victories that were broadcasted over the holonet. "Did any of the prisoners know of another outpost on the planet?" 

"No, Sir," the admiral replied. "We have interrogated several Rebels and we got the same negative answer from each one." 

Luke nodded his head at this. He had spent the last few hours meditating and scanning the planet for any further signs of intelligent life and had found none. This meant that his mission was accomplished and he could head back home. Thinking of the fact that Leia would be there as well he nearly winced. Now he would learn what Vader planned to do with his twin sister. 

"As soon as the troops are all back, set course for Coruscant," Luke ordered. 

"As you wish, Sir." 

* * *

"Have we heard anything else from the base since that message?" Mon Mothma asked as she looked at General Rieekan. 

"No, Ma'am," General Rieekan replied. "The distress message alerting us to the fact that base Beta was under Imperial attack is the last communication we received from them. We don't even know exactly what happened." 

"Why not?" Admiral Dl'os inquired as the fur along his shoulders rippled. "Normally the base should have time to tell us something of what is going on before communications break down." 

"Not this time," General Rieekan stated. "It seems that whatever happened was not only unexpected, but happened extremely quickly. Here is the recording of what we got." Lending forward, Rieekan inserted the datachip he was holding into the holoplayer. 

_"Beta base to Home," a terrified voice suddenly broke the silence of the room. "Beta base to Home."_

_"Beta base, this is Home," a calmer female voice said through the static coming from the other end. "What seems to be the problem?"_

_"Imperial attack," the first voice stated. "I repeat we are under Imperial attack."_

_"What's happening?" the female voice inquired. "What attack pattern are they using?"_

_"None that we know of," the voice stated and suddenly shouting could be heard in the background._

_"Look out!" one voice called out._

_"Get away!" another said in broken Basic. "Explode! From fire!"_

_"Are the Imperials in the base?" the female voice questioned._

_"I--" the voice began but was cut off with screaming as a loud BOOM sounded in the background before the static increased._

_"Beta base, are you there? Beta base, please respond."_

General Rieekan reached forward and turned off the recording. "The rest is just repeated attempts to reestablish contact with the base. They all failed." 

"Which is why we are here," Mon Mothma said. "Princess Organa was in charge of that base. From her experience with Imperials it's safe to say that if there was any way to win the battle or get minimal losses, she would have taken that course of action." 

"However the silence points towards a total loss," General Xa'sstresh said, his movement causing the light to reflect off of his polished scales. 

"We can't be sure," Mon Mothma replied, although she knew that things did not look good. "We received the transmission a few days ago. We need to decided on whether to send in help or not." 

"I personally think that we should investigate some more before we make a move," Admiral Dl'os stated. "We have no idea what kind of Imperial force we're talking about here and whether or not they're still in orbit around Mod Evine." 

"Time could cost us any survivors that may be left," General Dodonna argued. 

"True," General Xa'sstresh agreed. "But if we move without Intel we could well lose many more people." 

"A vote," Mon Mothma said as she looked at the silent members of the High Council. "All those who think we should wait, raise your hands." 

"Looks like we wait," General Xa'sstresh stated as most of the others raised their hands. 

"Yes," Mon Mothma replied. "General Ragorsh, I want you to alert all our spies that we need news on what happened at Mod Evine as fast as possible." 

"Yes, Ma'am." 

* * *

"How long has it been since she arrived?" Vader questioned Mark as soon as he descended the shuttle ramp. 

"Organa arrived last night, my Lord," Mark replied as he fell in step next to his master. "Everything has been taken care of as you instructed. The Rebel tried to break the movable pieces of furniture, but stopped as soon as she saw the futility of her efforts. The tailor has also called and said that he should have the first of her clothes ready this afternoon." 

"Good," Vader stated as she entered his home and made his way towards his daughter's room. "Never refer to her as a Rebel or as Organa again." 

"As you wish," Mark responded and took a package offered to him by another servant. "Here are the things you requested." 

"Excellent," Vader replied as he took the package. "There will be nothing else for now." 

At this Mark bowed and left. Reaching the door to Leia's room, Vader stopped and scanned the room with the Force. Seeing that she was worrying about what he would do to her and her confusion at what was happening, Vader smiled before he indicated the guard to open the door. 

Leia looked up as she heard the door open, knowing that it was too soon for lunch to be brought in. "Vader," she hissed as she saw him. 

"Organa," Vader replied. "I hope your room is to your likening?" 

"What are you up to?" Leia questioned, not knowing what was going on and not liking it at all. 

"You Rebels are never satisfied," Vader stated. 

"Is this the game you played with Skywalker?" Leia suddenly demanded as she indicated the room. Having spent most of the night lying awake on the soft bed provided for her, she had thought about plenty of things. "Well, if it is, I can tell you now that it won't work." 

"I know," Vader stated icily. "And no, this is not why Luke decided to join me. It was for different reasons, reasons which apply to you as well." 

"I won't betray the Alliance," Leia declared. "And I will never join you. I'd rather die first! Whatever you did to Skywalker won't work on me. I'm trained to resist your manipulations; Skywalker, on the other hand, was an unsuspecting boy. And you took advantage of that, using his innocence to twist him into some monster." 

Vader closed the distance between them in two strides, backhanding her across the face. Leia let out a scream as she was flung across the room, only to crash against the small table standing there. She cried out a second time as the table's sharp corner dug viciously into her back. 

"You know not what you speak of," Vader boomed as he moved forward so that he towered over her, the light from the window casting his shadow across her small form. Pleasure seeped through his rage as he caught the small tremors that raced across her body at the oppressive image before her. "You will use respect when talking about Luke." 

Leia forced herself to stop shaking as she tried to comprehend what had just happened and what she had just heard. Never in her whole life had she heard of or seen Vader show such an amount of emotion. Sure, he had killed officers and other people for failing him, but it had always been done so coldly; without any display of emotion. The anger and rage that had been in his voice just now on the other hand... 

And then there was Skywalker. Leia had known that he lived with Vader and all, but the anger Vader had just displayed when she had insulted Skywalker clearly proved that she had hit a soft spot. It was almost as if the Dark Lord cared for the young man, deeply. She had heard of the assassination attempt made on Skywalker to get to Vader, so she had known that he must be concerned about his safety at least, but this? Briefly Leia wondered if the rumors she had heard were true. 

"They are not," Vader stated. "I care for him because Luke is my son." 

"Son!" Leia yelped as the meaning of Vader's words sunk in. Skywalker was Vader's son! "But... he was going to join the Alliance," Leia mumbled. "And... Tatooine." 

"He was hidden from me," Vader explained, even as his anger of the deed filled him once more. Looking back down at his daughter, he saw that she had moved backwards and was now getting to her feet. 

"Too bad he ran into you," Leia retorted. 

"What do you know about your parents?" Vader suddenly demanded. 

"My parents?" Leia repeated, caught off guard by the sudden change. 

"Yes," Vader replied as he caught the image of Bail and his wife that flashed across her mind. "No, not the Organas, your real parents." 

"Why should I tell you?" Leia demanded as she pulled herself together. 

"I take it you don't know the truth," Vader stated. 

"The truth?" Leia questioned. "Do you mean the real truth or your version of it?" 

"The real truth," Vader responded, smiling behind his mask as he felt her trying to see where this line of conversation was heading. "Tell me, who was your biological father?" 

"My father..." Leia began before her eyes got wide as she realized where Vader was heading. "Oh no. That's not going to work with me. Is that what you did with Luke? Pretend you were his father?" 

"I _am_ his father," Vader declared sharply. "As I am your father," with this Vader tore open the package he was holding and pulled out the special datapad and two syringes. 

Leia laughed. "You really expect me to believe this? You must be dumber than I thought." 

Vader felt his anger climb once more but clamped down on it as he stabbed one of the syringes through the padding on his arm into the flesh beneath. Silently he watched Leia as the syringe filled with red fluid. Pulling it out he quickly healed the small wound with the Force before he injected the contents of the syringe into the datapad. Calling up the DNA program he held out the second syringe to his daughter. 

"You don't have to believe me," Vader explained. "The DNA will prove it." 

Leia felt the blood drain from her face as she realized that he was serious about the offer. But it couldn't be true, could it? Vader couldn't be her father! He must know, through his Sith Magic, that she had no memory of her father and was now using that against her. This was probably what he had done to Skywalker. She didn't care if he claimed that it was true. What was to stop him from lying? Suddenly, however, another thought came to her. What if the memory of Skywalker pulling her blaster out of her hand wasn't a delusion created by the stun bolt? 

Vader lifted his head an inch as he heard the thought. What had Luke done? He'd have to find out later. Now, however, he had to convince Organa of the truth. Seeing that she wasn't going to take the syringe, he stepped forward and inserted it into her arm before she could react. 

Leia looked down to see the syringe filling with her life blood and struggled. Vader's grip, however, was too tight and all she could do was watch as he pulled the needle out of her and he injected it into the special datapad. Seeing the buttons he pressed, Leia wanted to run. Something inside of her knew that whatever was going to happen was bad. As the DNA program analyzed the two blood samples and displayed the results she gasped. It couldn't be true! It just couldn't be! 

"You... you rigged it," Leia finally stammered as Vader released her and stepped back. 

Vader sighed inwardly as he placed the datapad on the table. "Check it if you wish, you will find that it only shows the truth... my daughter." With this, Vader turned around and left the room.


	14. Chunk 14 - with "Afternoon Tea" Illo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See notes in chapter 1.

Lord Vader sat at his table eating a light breakfast and reading over the reports of his son's first mission. The official report was dry, reporting only the bare facts of the engagement. The other reports, given by his personal spies aboard the _Judgment_ , reported rumors that General Hors died under mysterious circumstances and that Skywalker could walk through walls, appearing in the middle of his enemies. 

Vader nibbled his toast and growled. Luke was obviously taking far too many risks. He flipped through the reports again before turning off the datareader to finish his meal. 

He felt Luke's shuttle land atop his castle. Luke sent him a quick wordless greeting as he disembarked, obviously pleased with himself. He had just gotten back, and was still a little heady from officially reporting his success to the Emperor. 

Luke entered the room in a few minutes, after having walked the long corridors from the roof. "Good morning, Father." 

"What were you thinking?" Vader growled. 

"Sir?" Luke asked. 

"The report on your first mission. You were obviously running around without an escort in enemy territory. It says here that there were rumors that you ' _walked through walls_ ' to capture her." He didn't say her name, he was still rather angry about his meeting with her two days ago. 

"I was following the Force. I knew that you and the Emperor wanted Leia alive. I never would have found her otherwise." 

"' _Walk through walls_ '? What is that about?" Vader snapped. 

"Oh, the stormtroopers didn't see the catwalks above. I had entered the room from there, and jumped down. I checked with the Force, it didn't scream a warning." 

"You are Sith, not an immortal. Don't take those risks. Besides, it's not proper for you to be running around like that." 

"Not proper? But how am I supposed to use these powers if I don't-" 

' _SILENCE._ ' Said the Emperor's voice in both their minds. ' _I won't have you bickering. We will discuss this tonight._ ' 

' _Yes your Majesty/my Emperor_ ' their two mental voices blended as one. 

Luke glanced at his father, suddenly abashed. Luke hung his head a little. 

"Tonight." Vader said, sighing. "I'm done here, I'll be in my office." He got up and left, wondering at himself. Luke had done well, and there was no real way he could not have taken those risks and captured her- so why was he upset? It confused him a little. 

* * *

Luke knocked on the armored door, knowing that Leia could hear him inside her rooms. No one answered, so he knocked again. He was determined to act as if everything was normal, and he was a gentleman stopping by for a visit. 

"Come in!" The female voice called over the speaker, sounding frustrated. 

Luke nodded at the guard, who opened the door for him to step in. He did so, scanning carefully with the Force to see where Leia was. He didn't need her getting creative and managing to hurt him with some home-made weapon. 

She was standing on the far side of the room, inspecting the window's shield. Frustration furrowed her brow. Her white dress with its green gem work set off her hair, which was loose around her shoulders. He hadn't realized it was so long- it went down to her waist. 

"Hello. I see you've gotten comfortable." The chairs were lying on the floor along with the few cushions she had been given. 

She glared at him as she smacked the wall with one balled fist. 

Luke reached out, and a chair picked itself up and jumped into his hand. He set it on one side of the low table and then did the same for the second chair. He held the chair back a little. "Care to sit and have some afternoon tea?" 

She nervously looked at the chair and then stiffly walked over to sit down. Luke pushed the chair in a little, and then took his own seat as he clicked his com for the tea. He sat in the silence for awhile before he spoke. "I came to see if you had any questions." 

Leia glanced up at him, wetting her lips. "You believe him?" 

"That he's our father? Yes, I-" 

"No. Your father. We don't look anything alike, how can he be our father?" Luke could tell that she really meant ' _How can he be my father?_ ' 

Luke smiled. "You take after mother, and I take after him. I've seen the holos." 

The door opened, and a green and black liveried servant came in with the tea and cake on a platter. The cups and teakettle were made of a white material and the flatware was obviously blunted. The servant put them down and left again. Luke calmly waited, seeing if Leia would serve like a lady was supposed to do. She glared at him, and he reached forward and poured. 

He took his cup, and sipping, asked: "Would you like to see them? I can arrange it." 

"No. You'll just show me fakes." 

"Not even curious what he looks like? Before..." Luke didn't continue. Father had told him that he didn't want Leia to know the extent of his injuries, or lack thereof. At least not yet. 

"No." 

"You're lying." 

"Do your Sith powers tell you that?" She glared at him, angry, and deeply afraid. He had to be Sith, he had moved the chairs without touching them. 

"Yes." Luke motioned to the tea. "Are you sure you don't want any?" 

"No." Leia paused. "How can you be happy about that? Satisfied? You're Sith! People all over the galaxy fear and loath your father-" 

"Our father." Luke cut her short. It was getting harder to curb his temper, but he was determined to wait until she realized that she was being the unreasonable one here. 

"-Loath Darth Vader. And you want to be like him!" 

"Lord Vader, please. Yes, I do. He's the Emperor's right-hand man. He's very respected in Imperial circles." 

"And feared! Like a monster!" 

"Only by those who would fail him." 

"Fail him? Did Biggs Darklighter fail you?" 

"Yes." 

"How did it feel to kill him?" She accused. 

"It was a duty. I regret that he made it necessary." 

"Regret?!?" 

"He apologized in the end. Said he was sorry for letting me down, for leaving his post and deserting. I let him know the truth before the end, and he regretted his decisions." 

"You're lying." 

"Did you see him kneel to me on the platform?" It was only the barest of exaggerations, Skywalker knew. In fact, if they had given Biggs half so much effort as they were going to give his sister, Biggs would have stood on the platform and openly refuted his Rebellion. "He knew who I was, and he kneeled to me." 

Horror filled her eyes. She had watched the execution more than once, forced herself to see it. Rebel intelligence had seen Darklighter's actions as his personal refusal to lose dignity, not as surrender to Imperial thought and ideals. The look in Darklighter's eyes as Skywalker had brought the blade down had been regret and forgiveness, not the hurt of betrayal. 

"No." Leia whispered. 

"Yes." Luke stood, tapping his com. "Truth has a way of making people realize where their loyalties should lie, Leia. You should think about it. I'll leave you now." The servant swept back in, taking the tea. 

Luke turned at the door. "Do you want me to bring by the holos?" 

Leia hesitated, then answered, "Yes please." It wouldn't hurt to look. And the woman in the holos was bound to be her real birth mother. She would like to see what the woman had looked like. 

"I'll bring them tomorrow." Skywalker stepped through the door, and it swished shut. 

* * *

The room was darkened, and several furred Bothans sat around the table in the center. They were all older and well-dressed. The individual at the head of the table was speaking. 

"Fl'ann's report is clear, the Princess Leia is currently located in Lord Vader's Castle. The question is what do we plan on doing about it?" The speaker's graying fur rippled, showing his indecision. He continued, "The information is worthless to us, it does not affect our clan. But-" 

"It would be worth much to others." Another answered from the far end of the table. He was younger, his hair wasn't quite so gray, his clothes not quite so richly adorned. 

"Yes, but if we sell this information, Fl'ann's usefulness will be over. His cover will be gone. He could even be captured." Replied the Bothan at the head of the table. 

"Dearest clan elder," the second speaker said, "Fl'ann has given many years of service. But his time of usefulness is all but over anyway. The Emperor's edicts against non-humans continue to be issued. His employer could concede to political pressures any day now, and Fl'ann will be fired. I say, use his knowledge now, and bring him home before he can be discovered." 

Several heads around the darkened table nodded. 

"I do not want to risk one of our own for someone else's war." Piped up a third speaker, directly opposite from the second. 

"We would insist on being fairly compensated." Said the second. 

"I am not worried about money." The disdain in the voice was unmistakable. "I'm more worried that the wrong people learn of our involvement." 

"With the new edicts, it is becoming harder and harder not to become involved." Said a forth at the table, fur rippling in agitation. 

"I'm not arguing against selling the information to the Rebellion. I just don't want the information traced back to us." Replied the third. 

"Of course not. We are always careful." Said the second, trying to keep in the conversation. 

"And the Empire's methods of information retrieval are brutal. Our agent would not be able to resist, and the Empire would come knocking on our door in less than a week." 

"Silence." Said the Bothan at the head of the table. "We will sell the information to the Rebellion, but we will offer two prices. One will be ridiculously high, and will come with no strings attached. The second price will be much lower, and will come with the condition that our agent will leave Coruscant within 24 hours after they receive the information from him. He will be allowed to escape, effectively hiding our tracks. This is business, not our war." 

Several heads around the table nodded, and no one argued the plan. But it took most of the night to agree on the price, and how the Rebellion would be approached. 

* * *

' _Luke,_ ' Vader sent. 

' _Coming,_ ' Luke replied as one of the servants helped him put on his black cape. 

He had decided to wear his black suit with the blue water-stones. He had noticed before that, because of the color of his father's armor and cape, most of the high Imperials associated black with military. He had seen on several occasions that when the high ranking military officers weren't wearing their uniform when they attended court, that they wore something black. Considering this and the fact that his recent victory would be talked about at tonight's session of the court, Luke had decided to wear this particular outfit. 

The moment his cape was on, Luke dismissed the servant, swept out of the room and made his way to the entrance hall where Vader was waiting beside the hidden doorway. As he approached his father, Luke felt himself stiffen, the morning's argument still fresh in his mind. He had just been pleased with himself as he had not only destroyed the Rebel base he had been sent to seek out, but he had also managed to capture his sister; alive. Instead of giving him a word of approval as he sought, Vader had instantly criticized his actions. Feeling his jaw tighten, Luke nodded at his father as he moved past him and down the flight of stairs to the turbolift. 

Vader closed the hidden door and probed his son's mind as much as he could without being detected, a thing which was becoming harder and harder to do. That his son was mad at him was easy to tell, but Vader was surprised to find hurt present as well. He wanted to see exactly what caused it, but knew that there was a good possibility of Luke detecting him and that was the last thing he needed at the moment. 

He had spent part of the afternoon meditating on the morning's argument and it hadn't taken him long to realize that it wasn't the risks Luke had taken that could have led to the discovery of his abilities that he was so angry about. But rather the risks to his own life. Luke had run around alone on enemy territory, probably devoting most of his attention to tracking his sister instead of to the immediate dangers around him. Although Luke's lightsaber skills and general Force skills had improved tremendously, there was always the possibility of something going wrong. There was only so much Luke could do. The same fear of the risk Luke had taken when jumping off the catwalk had attributed to his anger. 

The moment the turbolift stopped, Luke got up and made his way up the stairs. Reaching the top he scanned the hallway before opening the door. Watching as he did so, Vader smiled. So much had changed since he had first brought Luke down this passage months ago. He had changed and learned a lot and Vader was pleased. As he stopped to think about it, he found that he was also very proud of his son, unlike his daughter. Instantly, Vader pushed the thought aside. As soon as the current issue with Luke was solved he could turn his attention back to Leia, not before. 

Luke strode down the corridor until he reached the second entrance to the throne room. Stopping, he waited for his father before they entered together. Approaching the throne, Luke noticed that there were no guards in the room. Reaching the top of the flight of stairs, Luke was hit by a sense of déjà-vu as he saw the brilliant sun set through the window behind the throne. The light shone in, reflecting off the gems set into his clothes, making each gem look like a small sunset of its own. Slowly the throne turned to face them and Palpatine looked at them both. 

"Now, about this morning," Palpatine began and saw the emotion flicker across Luke's face. "What exactly were you two bickering about?" 

"The reports indicate that one general died mysteriously and that there were rumors circulating about Luke walking through walls and appearing in the middle of the Rebels," Vader began as he watched Luke. "They also said Luke went in alone." 

"I was only tracking down Leia," Luke explained after he was sure that his father was finished. "I had sensed that she had found a way to escape so I wanted to make sure that I got to her before she got away. Again." 

"And what exactly did you do in order to do this?" Palpatine questioned. 

"I followed her Force presence," Luke replied. "I was alone at the time, so I managed to move faster and keep away from the fighting. She was in a small docking bay with several other Rebels and a shuttle. The only ways into the room was the regular entrance, which they had blocked, the door for the shuttle to leave through, and the catwalk. I entered through the latter and jumped down when I was sure the Rebels weren't looking." 

"A catwalk so high that the stormtroopers didn't see it," Vader interjected. 

Palpatine looked at his son and started to understand just exactly what was bothering the Dark Lord. 

"That's because by the time they were in the room the catwalk was hidden from view by the smoke," Luke explained. "The bomb set off several fires which were filling the whole base with smoke. I checked the distance with the Force before I jumped and it screamed no warning at me. It was the only way to get Leia." 

The Emperor settled back upon seeing that neither Vader nor Luke had anything else to say. Although not often, such disputes were only to be expected between father and son considering the short amount of time they had spent together. If Luke had been raised here on Coruscant, Palpatine had no doubt the Vader would have been able to handle the situation on his own. However, due to circumstances, it was as new an experience for Vader as it was for Luke. 

"What of the general?" Palpatine questioned his grandson. 

"I killed him," Luke stated. "For several reasons. I did it when I did, however, because he had seen me use the Force. I had been forced to use my lightsaber to deflect a blaster shot, and he had seen it. However, he was also the one who started the rumors." With this, Luke looked at his father and saw him stiffen. "And he was spreading rumors about my past. Nastalia alerted me to this fact by a remark she made. I was going to kill him anyway, I just hadn't decided on how yet." 

"I don't think that is an issue then," Palpatine said, seeing that Vader agreed with that much. "However I want you to be a little more careful in the future about where you use the Force. Until the time is right you are not to alert people to the fact that you are a Sith, understood?" 

"Yes, your Majesty," Luke replied as he lowered his eyes. 

"However," Palpatine continued as he turned back to Vader. "I do believe you did an excellent job, especially for your first one." Seeing Luke look up, Palpatine saw that he had been correct about Luke's feelings. "I believe your father is being overprotective again. This whole thing is as new to him as it is to you. He doesn't want you to risk yourself as much." 

Briefly Luke looked at Palpatine before he turned to face Vader. As he did so, Vader nodded his head in agreement, and Luke smiled. 

"Your Grandfather is correct," Vader stated, pleased that the situation had been resolved so easily. Due to the fact that he hadn't truly been able to converse with anyone other than Palpatine, who had always been able to sense his moods, for the last few years, he had never learned how to express his feelings. "Now, about your birthday. Have you made a decision?" 

Luke nodded his head, seeing Palpatine turn to listen as well. "Yes," he replied. "I'd like to do a party." 

"Do you have anything specific in mind?" Vader inquired. 

"Ah... no," Luke said as he shifted uncomfortably. "I... I don't know... I-" 

"We can discuss the details later," Vader said as he squeezed his son's shoulder. "But now we must make our appearances at court." 

"Indeed," Palpatine agreed. "If you'll make your entrance with me, my grandson." 

"Yes, your Majesty," Luke replied, smiling as he knew what kind of reaction that would get from the courtiers. 

* * *

"Luke," Ra'chealla purred as she approached him. "I heard about your mission and how you destroyed the Rebel base. That was impressive." 

"All for the Empire," Luke responded modestly even as he looked around for a way to escape. 

"And you captured Organa," Ra'chealla continued as she moved closer to him. 

"Indeed," Luke replied, probing her mind. Although she didn't know his status, she was starting to fall for him more and more. His recent command and the resulting victory were convincing her that he had a high status, especially considering that the Emperor paid so much attention to him. 

"What was her reaction?" Ra'chealla asked. "Organa was always so snobby, thinking she was higher than the rest of us. And yet it was she who was playing senator. Her father never taught her how to be a proper woman. This Rebellion thing proves it. I never liked her anyway." 

"You judge people well," Luke said, knowing that if he didn't respond it would look funny, and yet he didn't want to talk about his sister. 

"Thank you," Ra'chealla responded as she blushed slightly. "Does that mean I'm right about you?" 

"What do you think of me?" Luke questioned as he looked around the room once more. As he did do he locked eyes with his father. ' _Help,_ ' he sent. 

' _There aren't a lot of young men around,_ ' Vader replied. ' _Especially none who get as much attention from the Emperor. You've just moved out of the area of being a unknown nobody, to being an unknown somebody._ ' 

' _Joy,_ ' Luke complained dryly. 

Vader's mental laughter was the only response. 

"You're extremely important, but hiding it for some reason. You're also smart and loyal," Ra'chealla flirted as she moved closer to Luke. "But I still don't have a clue as to what exactly you do." 

"You know I'm not allowed to talk about it," Luke stated as he looked around for a way out. Seeing Buchanan, he got an idea. "I'd tell you if I could though." Reaching out with the Force, Luke made sure that Buchanan looked in his direction and gave the man's brain a nudge so that he realized that his daughter liked him. 

"Really?" 

"Naturally," Luke lied and smiled as Ra'chealla blushed, believing his every word. It was amazing how gullible and stupid she was. 

"Ra'chealla!" Buchanan said as she approached them. "Ra'chealla, I want to talk with you right away." 

"Okay," Ra'chealla said sweetly, although Luke could sense her disappointment at having to leave him. "I'll see you later Luke." 

"Ra'chealla," Luke replied as he bowed. 

Skywalker sighed with relief as he watched her go before he sensed the presence behind him. 

"Having fun, Mr. Skywalker?" Anjaleen inquired as she took a drink off of a passing waiter's tray. The amber liquid matched her dress perfectly. The dress brought out the red highlights of her hair and the green gems on the dress the vivid color of her eyes. 

"Well..." Luke began with a gesture of his arm, seeing that Anjaleen got the meaning. 

"She can be a little overbearing at times," Anjaleen agreed as she looked to where Ra'chealla and Buchanan were talking. 

"Overbearing?" Luke repeated as he raised an eyebrow. "And please call me Luke." 

"Are you sure?" Anjaleen questioned with a surprised look on her face. 

"Yes," Luke stated. "Besides all the other young ladies call me Luke, why not you?" 

"Okay," Anjaleen said. "But then I insist that you call me Anjaleen." 

"Very well, Anjaleen." 

"I heard of the success of your mission," Anjaleen said. "Congratulations. I'm sure Lord Vader was pleased that your first mission went so well." 

"Thank you," Luke responded as he relaxed a little. He wasn't even aware that he was doing it until his defenses were down more than they usual were in this room. There was just something about the young woman before him that put him at ease. "And he was. How is everything with you and your parents?" 

"Fine," Anjaleen stated as an amused smile appeared on her face. "Mother just got herself a pet and she's nuts about it. It's small enough to sit on her lap and it constantly jumps up on her when she sits down." 

"What kind of animal is it?" 

"A chiwani," Anjaleen said. "She's named it Fifi. I suggest you stay away from her for a bit, unless you want to hear all the cute things he's done. She is spoiling that little thing silly." 

Luke started to laugh softly at the image. 

* * *

Leia felt her heart constrict as she watched the holos in the air above her. The image of the young woman before her looked so much like her and was yet so different. Studying the image she could vaguely remember brief flashes of her mother caring for her on Alderaan. When she had finally committed the face to memory, she brought up the next holo. Seeing it, she gasped. Vader, it had to be, the height and built were a dead giveaway. But that wasn't what shocked her most, it was the fact that he was clearly Luke's father that struck her. The two had identical blue eyes and blond hair. 

As she looked at the image, Leia couldn't help but shudder at what accident had confined Vader to his armor and breathing mask. It must have been a horrific one indeed as with technology and bacta a lot could be cured. However, no matter what it was, Leia couldn't make herself feel any sympathy; Vader had deserved all that he had gotten. The moment the thought crossed her mind, Leia cursed silently as she saw Luke's back stiffen. 

"He's your father," Luke growled, his anger rising, as he turned away from the window and walked over to where Leia was sitting. "How can you not feel anything when you know what kind of pain he suffered?" 

"Its quite simple really," Leia retorted. "All I have to do is think of all the pain and suffering he's brought upon others." 

"They brought it upon themselves," Luke stated as he started pacing the room as he tried to bring his anger under control. 

Leia bit back a remark as she called up the next holo and froze as she saw that it was one with her mother leaning against Vader, her long, chestnut hair spilling onto his chest. Unable to look at the holo, Leia called up the next one before she stiffened. This was it. The final proof that what Vader and Luke said was true. The holo showed her mother and Vader dressed up and sitting on either side of a wedding altar. 

"Now you do you believe it?" 

"Just because I know it to be true doesn't mean that I have to like it," Leia stated softly after a moment of silence. "And it doesn't mean that I have to do as you or Vader want." 

"He's your father," Luke replied. "You obey your parents." 

"He's a monster." 

At this, Luke gave up trying to control his anger, stepped forward, took hold of his sister, pulled her out of her chair, and slammed her into the wall. It took Leia a moment to realize what had happened but when she did, she began to struggle, trying to free herself from her brother's grip. Several minutes later she finally gave up, seeing that his grip hadn't loosened at all. Looking into Luke's eyes, she shuddered. The hatred she saw there was terrifying. 

Suddenly the door opened and Vader entered the room, his mask hissing softly as he took in the scene before him. "Luke," he said softly, but the tone of his voice clearly indicated that he was not in the best mood. "Release her." 

Luke looked his father, before glaring at Leia one more time as he stepped back. Rubbing her arms, Leia looked from one to the other, she finally turned her attention to Vader as he walked over to the table and turned off the holo player. 

"Now do you believe the truth?" Vader demanded as he looked at Leia. Although she didn't reply verbally, he could sense that she did. "Good. Perhaps now you will now start behaving accordingly." 

"I will," Leia declared. "I will behave the way my mother would have wanted me to. She is, after all, the one who hid me on Alderaan." 

"Says who?" Luke questioned. 

"I remember seeing her there," Leia explained. "The holos brought back memories. You may be like Vader, but I'm like Mother." 

"So you're a monster," Vader stated, throwing her own words back at her, and continued when Leia turned to him, confusion and anger evident on her face. "Your mother tried to help people who slaughtered hundreds of innocents get away. She also left your brother on Tatooine where he was beaten with a whip on a regular basis." 

Leia was about to reply, saying that Vader was probably just saying stuff to turn her to his side when, out of the corner of her eye, she saw her twin stiffen and set his jaw. It was clear that the beating part was true. But her mother wouldn't have left him there if she had known that would happen, would she? Seeing that Leia was starting to doubt her mother's goodness, Vader motioned for Luke to follow him as he left the room. 

"Perhaps you may go outside tomorrow if you don't try to destroy your room again," Vader said as just before the door closed behind him. By giving her rewards when she behaved, it was more likely that she'd start acting a little more as she should. 

* * *

Luke sat on the patio overlooking the garden at his father's castle, debating with himself on what sort of party he wanted for his birthday. Dinner, dancing, the possibilities were confusing. 

He looked up, sensing Leia nearby. She had been granted the privilege of walking the gardens just last week, after grudgingly admitting that the Alliance had caused some unneeded hardships in some of the Imperial-held sectors. Leia walked up the stairs and onto the patio, the sun reflecting off her white dress. The dress had large red gemstones set around the collar that played with the light of the sun. 

"Hello Leia. Did you enjoy the gardens?" Luke asked pleasantly. It was hard to remain polite to her, and he only managed because she couldn't help that they brainwashed her as a child. 

"Yes, it's nice to get out once in a while." 

"Of course." Luke had an inspiration that maybe Leia could assist him. "I was wondering if you could help me?" 

"I don't think I could help you. I'm not a traitor to my cause." Leia sniffed. 

Luke rolled his eyes and sighed as he looked at the datapads surrounding him on the table. "I'm planning my birthday party. I need some advice on the entertainment. I severely doubt that this qualifies as any sort of betrayal." 

"I'm surprised that you didn't insist that it was our birthday." Leia dryly said. 

Luke's eyes snapped up, but he saw that she had a ghost of a smile around her lips. "Well, I doubt that you would be able to mingle with the guests." Luke said. 

"Good." Leia walked forward and took the chair opposite Luke. "They were all colossal bores anyway. I'd love to help you get stuck socializing with them for an evening." 

Luke smiled, Leia sure was stubborn. 

* * *

Mon Mothma worriedly looked across the table at the other Alliance leaders. She wanted to tear at her short brown hair in frustration, but didn't dare. It wouldn't give the appearance of the cool collected leader that she wanted to portray. 

General Xa'sstresh was speaking, the light shinning on his scales, "The lone pilot's testimony has to be taken at face value. Princess Leia did not survive the battle, no one besides the pilot got off the planet. It is unreasonable to assume that she managed to hide in the surrounding swamp with the extensive patrols the Imperials did following the attack on the main base." 

"Especially for the last two weeks," snapped General Ragorsh, "we should have sent a rescue party." 

"Mod Evine's climate is quite friendly compared to several of our base's locations. I don't think that waiting one week or four would make much difference. The Princess is a survivor, and much of the native wildlife is edible. Our biggest concern is that she is actually dead. She knows too much." Admiral Dl'os cut in, fur rippling. "I am deeply worried about the reports from our Imperial spies that claim that she was taken prisoner." 

"That report is nothing but the current stormtrooper rumors. I don't believe a word of it." Scoffed General Xa'sstresh, "It makes other outrageous claims that show how unreliable the rumor mill really is. Humpf. Walking through walls." 

"Are we going to send a rescue party now?" General Ragorsh butted in. "If nothing else, another group of our people may be hiding on the surface. They could give us more information." 

"I don't think that a rescue party would bear any fruit, but we should, just in case." 

General Rieekan sighed as he rustled his notes. "Imperial news reports claim that there were no survivors. Nor does it mention prisoners. Not that we believe them. But the news reports do bring another problem to the surface. It seems that Skywalker has been given the credit for commanding the attack on Mod Evine, while Darth Vader was busy attending a party on Tangior VI. Skywalker's never acted alone before, we've thought of him as no more than a tag-along before this." 

"So the Imperials have another commanding officer." General Xa'sstresh shrugged. 

"But he's not. He's not military, but he's been given command of military warships. And it concerns me deeply that he was known to be traveling in the company of the Jedi Kenobi before he was taken by Darth Vader." General Rieekan sighed. 

"What are you saying, General?" Mon Mothma's voice was cool as it carried across the table. 

"I'm not sure. We know so little about the Sith Lord. But his interest in this young man worries me. Especially considering how fast Skywalker has been moved into a position of authority. The concept of Darth Vader having a military protégé running around concerns me." 

"There is not much we can do about it, or the Princess until we have more information. I ask that we adjourn the meeting till we get another report." Mon Mothma said, hoping to put off this futile debate. They didn't have enough information to make a decision yet. 

* * *

Leia looked over the datacards spread about her table. She couldn't believe the guest list, Luke was inviting everybody from the Emperor, to the highest military officers, to the highest courtiers. With their families, almost five hundred people were expected. And to plan the whole thing in just a few months! Why, to get the reservations for the band usually meant you had to make plans half a year in advance, at least. 

But neither Luke nor Darth Vader was worried. Leia sniffed, the arrogance of those two. However, they did have a point- the second the orchestra they had selected was asked, more like informed that they were performing at Vader's Castle, they had dropped their previous engagement and agreed. 

Leia was sure that everything would happen like that, no one would risk the Sith Lord's wrath. She sighed, and picked up the datacard detailing the flowers ordered for the event. She knew that every decision she made for the party was checked by someone else, but planning the event was something to do. She wryly smiled, she had hated planning state parties before, it was boring. But with nothing else to occupy her time, she was welcome for the work. 

She looked at the chronometer, thinking of Luke and Vader hanging around court right now. Those two were probably happy that she was doing such a womanly task such as planning this party. As if there was anything else she could do, locked in this room. She'd sabotage the party if she could, but it was better to build some trust. Maybe she could escape then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zawiah's (matbiyan@yahoo.com) did an illustration of Luke and Leia's confrontation in Leai's room: [Afternoon Tea](https://photos.app.goo.gl/llzWHzf9vNRPXhbF3). Please let Zawiah know what you think of the drawing and don't post it elsewhere without her permission.


	15. Chunk 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See notes in chapter 1.

Anjaleen sipped her tea, and smiled apologetically at Mr. Jerklin. Sasha Winiterure, her mother, went on oblivious. 

"Fifi is such a good little boy. See? He's learned how to ask Mommy to hold him!" The furry thing with long pink bows was pawing at Mrs. Winiterure's dress as she bent down to pick it up. "Does little baby want some cake? Here you go, on a nice little plate." It was licking icing off of a small plate Mrs. Winiterure was holding out for it. 

"Mother, is it healthy for Fifi to eat cake?" Anjaleen asked, worried at the etiquette of having a pet eat at the table with a guest. Fortunately, Mr. Jerklin looked faintly amused. 

"He loves it dear! Fifi would know if he shouldn't eat it. He's very smart." Mrs. Winiterure sniffed. 

Anjaleen quietly sighed, and looked around the room in their Coruscant home, nodding at a servant to bring more hot tea. She turned back to Mr. Jerklin, and put on her best polite smile. "Thank you for dropping by, Mr. Jerklin. I do appreciate your company this afternoon." 

"Not a problem, my dear. I was in the neighborhood anyway, and I wanted to speak with your father about some business in his sector." He politely nodded. 

"He should be available soon," Anjaleen said, hoping that he wasn't offended that her father wasn't instantly available. 

"I'm not in any rush." Mr. Jerklin replied. 

Mrs. Winiterure put the plate back on the table. "That's good, you never know how long Randolf will be," she announced. "There, there, Fifi." She petted her little baby, "you've had plenty. Don't want to ruin your dinner." 

Anjaleen eyed the plate that Fifi had been eating from, and glanced at a servant. It was instantly whisked away. She hoped that Mr. Jerklin hadn't noticed. She better change the subject before he realized how long her father was taking. Besides, she wanted to ask him a question. "Mr. Jerklin, I was wondering... Well, just the other day, some of my friends were talking and we realized that none of us knew where Lord Vader had come from. You're with Intelligence, do you know?" 

Mr. Jerklin gave her a small condescending smile. "That's one of the bigger secrets in the Empire, my dear. No one knows. There have been rumors, of course. But no proven facts." He announced with conviction. 

"But, what are the rumors?" 

Mr. Jerklin's brow furrowed in thought. 

Anjaleen's mother daintily laughed. "I remember when Lord Vader was presented at court. There were rumors everywhere when it happened, he came out of nowhere. Most of the rumors centered around two worlds however. One was Naboo's swamps, and the other was just rumored to be a planet with a lot of desert." 

"Naboo?" Mr. Jerklin replied, confused. "But that's where his Majesty-" 

"I know. Most people thought that rumor was a fake. Maybe Lord Vader met his Majesty there, that's what I think anyway." Mrs. Winiterure continued, petting her Fifi. 

"That does make the most sense." Anjaleen said. "But a desert?" 

"It's just a guess dear. You can't believe anything you hear, but you must listen." 

"True enough." Mr. Jerklin replied. 

The servants stiffened, and Mr. Winiterure walked into the room. "Mr. Jerklin, it is a pleasure to see you." 

"Thank you, Sir." Mr. Jerklin replied, standing up. "I had hoped to speak with you about that business you had mentioned last night?" 

"Of course, come into my study." Mr. Winiterure waved him forward. 

Mr. Jerklin took a step forward, and turned back to the ladies. "It has been a pleasure ladies." 

"The same here, Mr. Jerklin," Anjaleen replied. 

Mrs. Winiterure was having a little trouble with Fifi, who was trying to jump down. "Baby, hold still. You're going to mess up your bows or hurt yourself." She fretted. Mr. Jerklin glanced at the older woman before he bowed and left. 

As soon as the two men had left, Anjaleen whirled back to her mother. "Mother, could you please not bring Fifi when we have guests? You were rude!" 

"What dear? Oh, you mean Mr. Jerklin. I wouldn't worry about him dear. He'll ignore everything I do to be nice to you, he's quite smitten." Mrs. Winiterure absently said. 

"Mother!" Anjaleen replied, shocked and embarrassed. 

"At least," Mrs. Winiterure sadly continued, ignoring her daughter as she stood to leave with Fifi in her arms, "I hope he is smitten with you, not-" She didn't continue. Anjaleen just watched her go, thinking about her own future. 

* * *

Vader looked over the plans of the party, several days later, and sighed. Luke had finally decided that he wanted to do a dance and he had agreed that that was the best way to go. This way they wouldn't need to hire any other servants to help which would only have imposed a security threat. Although Vader was willing to hold the party, he wasn't willing to let the guests into certain parts of his castle, the upstairs and his study included. From the beginning the security problem had been a major issue as the house guards and servants weren't used to having anyone around that hadn't been completely searched. The problem had been solved when Palpatine had suggested that they flood the area with Royal Guards. If anyone questioned their presence it could be said that they were here to insure the Emperor's safety. 

Vader nodded his head in approval as he reached the area of the planning that Leia had done, seeing that Mark had only found it necessary to make a few changes. Luke, who had gone over the plans already, had approved most of the changes. Seeing that Leia had worked so hard meant that she either was trying to change or trying to gain trust. Vader seriously doubted that it could be the first, considering the loyalty she seemed to have to her lost cause, but it could be that, seeing just what kind of life she could have, that she was looking at things in a new light. Whatever the reason, Vader knew that he'd have to be careful. 

"Luke," Vader called as he sensed his son nearby. 

"Yes, Father?" Luke asked as he entered the room. 

"You are content with all of this?" Vader questioned as he indicated the plans on his desk. 

"I am." 

"Then it is time to send out the invitations," Vader stated. "Inform Mark that he may do so now." 

"Very well," Luke replied as he left the room. 

Vader sighed as he watched his son go. There was still one more aspect to Luke's birthday that needed his attention. Namely he still needed to get his son a present. 

* * *

"Silence," Mon Mothma ordered before she turned her attention to the Bothan who had called this meeting of the High Council. He had informed her that he had some new information concerning the situation of Princess Organa, but had so far not been able to say exactly what. "What do you have for us Admiral Dl'os?" 

"As you all know, we Bothans live in clans," Admiral Dl'os began. "Each clan operates separately from the others. I have just been contacted by a member of my clan who was passing on a message from another clan." 

"What was the information they had?" General Rieekan questioned, knowing that the proud Bothan could go on forever about how the clans worked and how the info got passed along. 

"Well," Admiral Dl'os said as his fur rippled in agitation. "It seems that one of their spies has discovered that not only is Princess Organa alive, but that she's being held in Vader's Castle as well." 

"What?" General Ragorsh demanded. "How can they be sure?" 

"It seems their spy is working as a tailor somewhere and that they received an order for several day dresses to be made," Admiral Dl'os said, repeating the information he had been given. "The order came from Vader's Castle and they were given the measurements instead of going and getting them." 

"What convinces them that this is for Leia?" Mon Mothma asked. "It could be for someone else." 

"What girl would want to live with Vader?" General Xa'sstresh inquired. 

"The spy has made clothes for Princess Organa in the past when she was a senator and the measurements that came from Vader's Castle match hers exactly," Admiral Dl'os finished. 

"So now what?" Admiral Snold questioned, drawing all eyes to him as he was normally quiet. "This is Vader's lair that we're talking about. If Organa is there then what do we do? We can't just barge in there and rescue her as we don't have a clue as to what the defenses to that castle are, nor do we know the layout of the castle." 

"The clan with the spy is willing to help us there," Admiral Dl'os informed his colleges. "For a price." 

"How much?" Mon Mothma demanded. 

"Well, there are two options," Admiral Dl'os explained. "I've already paid 5,000 credits for the information we've gotten so far. Now the first option comes with no strings attached." 

"Why don't I think that we're going to like this?" General Rieekan mumbled and then gasped as the Bothan said: '1,000,000 credits.' 

"What is the second option?" Mon Mothma whispered, slightly pale. 

"The second option is significantly lower," Admiral Dl'os said. "Only 500,000 credits. However, if we accept this option, then their spy will disappear within twenty-four hours of our contacting him. I've looked up the background of this clan and they've never had any trouble with the Empire yet." 

"They probably don't want to get wiped out," General Xa'sstresh hissed, his long tongue darted in and out of his mouth, clearly showing his nervousness. 

"Smart move," General Dodonna stated. "What can this spy offer us?" 

"He's been inside Vader's Castle on several occasions," Admiral Dl'os explained. "He works for the tailor that has been used to get Skywalker his clothes." 

"A vote," Mon Mothma finally said. "All those who want to take the second offer raise your hands." 

"This is stupid," General Xa'sstresh declared as he saw almost all hands raise. "There is no way we can rescue Organa from Vader's lair even with this spy's information." 

"We have to try," General Ragorsh stated. "Besides the vote decides." 

* * *

Leia stood in the garden, looking at a statue standing next to the small river. Being unable to find any signs of weathering, she knew that the statue must be cleaned on a regular basis. Reaching forward, she touched the statue and instantly knew that it was made of copper. Leia turned around as she heard the now familiar hissing behind her. 

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Vader said as he approached her. 

"Actually I was just wondering how many people went hungry because of your obviously huge pay," Leia retorted as she moved away from her father. "After all, every credit you get is one that doesn't go to people who need it." 

"I seem to remember the gardens of your Alderaani home being this richly adorned," Vader replied and smiled when she flinched. "It is the same thing." 

"No," Leia stated. "It is not. Father only bought stuff for the castle when he had left over and everyone was taken care of. Besides, the castle was a symbol of Alderaan, to be enjoyed by everyone. This garden, however, is purely for yourself." 

"First, I am your father," Vader stated as he took a step forward, making Leia realize what she had said. "Second, it is not that I don't look after the people of the Empire, every time I go after the Alliance, I am looking after them. This is my home and I intend to do whatever I wish with it, if that doesn't please you then you may remain in your chambers." 

Leia opened her mouth to reply, but then closed it. She had seen how short her father's temper was before and her cheek had hurt for a long time after he had struck her, not something she wanted to repeat if there was no good reason for it. Despite the fact that she wasn't going to say it, didn't mean that she couldn't think that Vader was a misguided, selfish, monster. Before she knew what was happening, Leia found herself with her back against the statue and looking up into Vader's skull-like mask. 

"You have been treated well so far," Vader hissed dangerously. "If you wish for that to continue then you had better start showing the proper respect, both to your brother and to me. You should also learn your place as a woman." 

"Wha--" Leia began, shocked. Then anger started to spread through her veins as she realized what had happened. "Stay out of my mind!" 

"There is only one way for you to keep me out," Vader suddenly declared, making the offer as tempting as possible. "And that is by letting me train you in the ways of the Force." 

"The Force?" 

"Yes," Vader continued as he loosened his grip. "You may not have as much potential as your brother, but you do have some. Let me train you and you'll be able to protect your own mind." 

' _Protect your own mind,_ ' the words rang through Leia's mind as she looked at Vader. They were the same words that she had heard in her dreams for a while. A voice had often talked with her at night, saying things about the Force and Vader. It had something to do with training and protecting herself. She had dismissed everything as dreams resulting from being under too much stress, but now she was beginning to doubt that. Whatever it had been there was nothing to do about it now as the voice had abruptly stopped speaking to her some time before her capture. 

Vader growled mentally as he heard Leia's thoughts. What she was describing was a mental link with another being. Due to her lack of training she didn't realize it, but she had probably been in contact with a Jedi. Reaching into her mind, Vader quickly probed around until he found the now dead link. As he did so he instantly recognized the presence as that of Jedi Master Yoda. The fact that the communication had stopped could mean that he was dead, but Vader would need to do a search of the Force anyway. If the master was dead then he'd be able to sense that. 

"No," Leia declared forcefully, dragging Vader back to the present. "I will never train from you. You'd only do the same to me as you did to Luke. I remember well what he was like before you convinced him to let you train him. He was a kind, innocent boy, the person you'd want to be friends with. Now however... I will never let you turn me into a Sith. Never!" 

"Then your mind will remain an open datapad," Vader growled as he reached out with a tendril of the Force once more and positioned himself. "And you will be defenseless to myself and Luke." With this, Vader hit a nerve in her brain and Leia screamed as pain washed over her. Seeing her slide to the ground, Vader turned around and left. 

* * *

"Luke," Nastalia said as she approached him in the busy ballroom. 

"Nastalia," Luke replied. "I'm pleased to see you've returned." 

"Thank you," Nastalia said. "I just wanted to tell you that father and I received the invitation and would be more than pleased to attend the dance." 

"Good," Luke said with a smile, the light bouncing off the blood stones that were embedded into the green and purple outfit he wore. 

"Me too," Anjaleen said as she approached the two. 

"At least I'll be sure to have two people to talk with," Luke stated as he bowed slightly. "Well, people who are closer to my age." 

"What about Ra'chealla?" Nastalia asked, remembering how the young woman liked to flirt with Skywalker. "Hasn't she contacted you yet?" 

"No," Luke replied. "I have not gotten a reply from that house yet. But then, the invitations have only been sent today." 

"Still," Nastalia said as she looked up as her father approached. 

"Mr. Skywalker, Miss Winiterure," he said as he came to stand next to his daughter. 

"Grand Moff Bel-Zessa," Luke replied as Anjaleen bowed. 

"I'd like to congratulate you on your success with the Rebels and I'm sure Nastalia has already told you we'd be more than pleased to attend the dance," Grand Moff Bel-Zessa said. 

"Thank you," Luke responded. "And she has." 

"If you'll excuse me for a moment then," Grand Moff Bel-Zessa said. "But I need Nastalia to meet someone." 

"Very well, until later," Luke said before they walked off. "What about Raphael?" Luke inquired as he turned to face Anjaleen. "Any idea if he's coming?" 

"I'm not sure," Anjaleen began as she her grip on her wine glass tightened. "But I think he'll accept. Probably wants to dance with me as he hasn't gotten that chance yet." 

Luke sighed inwardly as he sensed her despair once more. "I was wondering," he began aloud. "Would you mind wearing that white dress with the colored jewels for the dance? You looked really beautiful in it the last time." 

Anjaleen looked up at him in surprise for a moment. "Sure," she finally replied, blushing slightly. "If you want me to." 

"Yes," Luke said, wondering why he had requested her to wear a particular dress. "That would please me." 

* * *

Buchanan ground his teeth, wishing that Vladimir would leave. He was trying to talk to the Emperor about the trading tariffs in the Corellian Sector, and Vladimir was practically sitting around and gossiping with his majesty about that horrible Skywalker's birthday party. Buchanan wondered if Vladimir was trying to tell him that he had learned about his displeasure with his daughter Ra'chealla. It was possible, gossip traveled fast and he had not replied to the invitation yet, Buchanan didn't want his daughter around that nobody more than he could help it. He still couldn't believe that she had been so stupid as to let her emotions lead her actions. 

"I don't know your Majesty," Vladimir was saying, "I will admit I was a little surprised at the invitation, since Skywalker and I had spoken so little. But I suppose that Lord Vader felt the need to include the higher court in any event he sponsored." 

"I'm surprised you accepted." The aged voice said. 

"Well, I didn't want to be rude. Besides, no one has seen the interior of Lord Vader's Castle since it was built. I didn't want to miss it." Vladimir loftily continued. 

The Emperor crackled with laughter, "Neither did I. I am looking forward to the event." 

Vladimir's eyebrows shot up as he asked, "Your Majesty, you're attending?" 

"Of course. Wouldn't miss it." The Emperor purred. Buchanan almost blanched, his majesty so rarely even left the Palace for business, let alone attend anyone's parties. Buchanan's heart sunk, he better tell Skywalker that he was coming before he appeared to be deliberately ignoring the invitation. It wouldn't do to get caught publicly slighting someone so high in his majesty's favor. The Emperor turned to him, "Buchanan, are you attending? I had not heard." 

"Of course, your Majesty. I've been busy working on the Corellian Sector Tariff Agreement, and had not replied to my invitation yet." He hoped that excuse would suffice. 

"Ah, yes. The agreement." The Emperor waved Vladimir away as he finally turned to Buchanan. "What do you recommend?" The Emperor asked, and the conversation turned to business. 

* * *

"Ice sculptures, flower arrangements, drinks,-" Leia turned on Luke as they sat on the patio, "you're not worried about overdoing this? And what about the budget?" 

"You can't overdo anything at court, and there is no budget." Luke said, glancing at a datacard. Leia stared in shock as Luke looked at the floor plan again, "dance floor in the great room off the patio, sitting spaces in the side rooms and patio- do you think we ought to have some sitting spaces out in the garden?" 

"A few," Leia swallowed, still a little stunned. No budget? "But they will need lighting, and we'll need to hire some of the small orchestras, the ones with just a few members, to provide music in the sitting areas that are away from the large orchestra." 

"Good point." Luke made a note, then looked up. "Leia, don't look so shocked. Father's rich. Everything is possible here, there are no boundaries." Luke cocked his head sideways. "I wish you could come, it's going to be beautiful." 

Leia looked at the table, silently wishing that she could come as well. It was hard to maintain the constant struggle to remain loyal to the Alliance when it would be so easy just to go with the flow around her. 

"I know," Leia looked up, Luke was smiling. He looked almost innocent again when he smiled. Not at all like when he was angry. 

"We can have the security system set up so you can watch from your rooms. It's not the same, but at least you can see everything you've helped work for." 

"Thank you." Leia held back a nasty retort, she really hadn't worked for this party at all. She had just been bored. But she held her tongue, she wanted to see what the party would look like. 

* * *

The Alliance major looked over his team. They were all volunteers, they all held the hard-bitten look of men who had seen death many times, and knew that they might not make it back this time. He sighed, almost wishing that he didn't feel honor-bound to lead this team. But he had lost his wife on Alderaan, and his daughter, and his two month-old son. With his world gone, the Alliance had given him a home, and the Princess had shown him how he could get his revenge against the Empire. He looked over the men again, and cleared his throat. 

"You're not coming back. That's what I have been told. If you can't live with that, then leave now. Our chances are non-existent, but Command is giving those of us who want it a chance to rescue Princess Leia." He waited, and no one left. No one ever did, but giving them this chance now helped their resolve later. 

"On the bright side," he continued, "It seems that Darth Vader is granting us a favor. He's having a party. The first party he has ever held at his castle." 

"A party?" Someone grumbled. "He didn't seem the type." Someone snickered. 

"He's not. He's throwing this party for Skywalker, it appears to be his birthday. And he's invited everyone, including the Emperor." 

"Are we going to invite ourselves? Preferably with a large bomb for a birthday gift?" A large man in the back gleefully asked. Appreciative murmurs filled the room. 

"No." The major sighed before continuing, "While I like the idea, with the Emperor present, the party is bound to have tighter security than the Emperor's Palace. We will try to time the strike before the party. With all the preparations and deliveries of goods for the festivities, we are much more likely to get into the castle then." 

* * *

Major Ravenell walked the hallways of his lord's castle with his security escort, glancing at the activity he saw. Two separate groups of servants and guards were standing in the corridors discussing different aspects of the upcoming event. Garret still couldn't believe it. A party, here. This place was usually deserted, his lord had not been home much before he had found his son. 

They turned the last corner, into the dining hall Skywalker frequented. Garret stopped, doing a double-take. The Princess Leia was sitting down and eating breakfast with Luke. She was wearing a light blue gown, daintily sipping her sim-tea. Ravenell was almost floored, she was beautiful in her dress, it was a massive improvement over the dirty coverall she had been brought here in. She glanced at him, faintly surprised. He could not believe that she had been broken so quickly. 

The major turned to Skywalker. Luke glanced his way, so he snapped to attention and spoke. "Sir, several of the invited guests in the Navy sent their replies to the _Executor_. I brought a copy of all the messages we have received." 

"Thank you, Garret." Skywalker replied. "Father said that he wanted to speak with you later this morning, the Emperor has ordered him to take the _Executor_ out to some trouble spots." 

Ravenell just caught Leia's wince. Luke turned and glared at her, and her hand shook just a little as she set her tea down putting her hands in her lap and bowing her head. ' _So,_ ' thought Garret, ' _not quite trained, yet._ ' 

One of the servants came in, waiting in the back. Luke asked, "Yes?" 

"Master Luke, several of the Imperial Sovereign Protectors are here to discuss security for the dance." The man bowed. 

Skywalker sighed, and Garret noticed Leia's eyes widen as she sneaked a peak across the table. "Send them in," Luke replied, "but Ravenell, could you please escort Leia back to her rooms?" 

"Yes, Sir." Garret was not surprised that Skywalker didn't want to discuss security in front of Leia. 

The Princess rose to follow him out of the room, turning to curtsey at the door. They walked in silence for a few moments, Garret's and her escort silently following. 

"Do you only speak around him?" She suddenly asked. 

"No." Ravenell replied. "I just didn't think it was wise to talk to you before." 

Leia stopped, and Garret turned back to her. "They told you, didn't they?" She accused. "They sent you back with me to watch over me, and you knew about-" Leia sniffed. "Trust Vader to want to set everything up just perfect for when he told me." 

"Come along," the major soothed, "you don't think I would have broken his orders?" 

Leia started to walk again. "No. I would guess that you don't have an independent thought in your head." She snapped. 

"You're in a rather bad mood." Ravenell said. 

"You try watching every thought in your head for days around Luke." Leia fumed. "And he was so nice on the Death Star, I can remember. Lord Vader sure did a number on him." 

"Yes, it is quite an improvement." 

"An improvement?" Leia asked, glaring. 

"Yes. He was meant to lead, but the Jedi had made him weak. He is better suited for command now." Garret explained. 

Leia sighed, thinking of the war-hardened officers of the Alliance. "Yes, he is." She sadly replied. 

"Here are your quarters, Ma'am." 

Leia stopped, looking at the door. "Thank you, Major." She went in. 

Garret walked back down to the dining hall, his escort still following. Leia's guard had taken up position at her door. She was changing, he could tell. But how much of it was real? 

* * *

The moment Ra'chealla was alone in her room she let the smile she had been hiding spread across her face. His birthday, she was going to Skywalker's birthday party! It had been she who had first laid eyes on the invitation, however, all her hopes of going had vanished upon thinking of the conversation she had had with her father about staying away from that nobody. Just thinking of the conversation made her mad. Although it wasn't known exactly where Skywalker stood, she knew, could feel, that he was important. The first man she actually liked, her father denied her! 

At least they were going to his birthday party. Just thinking about it made her excited. She was sure that she would be able to see Luke and talk with him while her father wasn't looking. And she knew just what to wear as well. The last time the tailor had come she had gotten several new dresses, the best of which she had not yet worn. It was a deep orange dress that set off her black hair which she would string through with red pearls. The dress was inlaid with red, brown, and yellow jewels and purple and gold lace and ribbon. She also had a matching necklace and earrings to go with it. 

Ra'chealla wrung her hands together in anticipation, she was sure that she'd be able to get some kind of reaction out of Luke. Perhaps, if she was lucky, he'd ask her to dance with him. Her joy faded as she thought of her father once more. Buchanan had been quite clear in saying that he didn't want to see her associate with Skywalker anymore. Although, if he complained afterwards, she could say that he had asked her and that it would have looked bad to decline. After all, Ra'chealla was sure that her father would rather she dance with Luke than turn him down in front of everyone in Vader's Castle. 

As she convinced herself that she'd be okay there, Ra'chealla started to think about how to get and keep Skywalker's attention and interest. 

* * *

Alliance Major Nate Clay looked over the list of supplies he and his team were getting to use in the attempt to rescue Princess Leia. All in all it wasn't bad, but it wasn't perfect either. For starters they had to use a civilian ship to get past Coruscant traffic control and past the two planetary shields that now protected the Empire's capital. Which also meant that he and his team were going to be dressed in civilian clothes and were going to have memorize alibis in case their ship was stopped and searched as ships sometimes were upon entering Coruscant's atmosphere. 

They would also have to disassemble all the equipment they were taking with them in order to hide it on board the ship in case of the search. Since such searches used charge detectors, they couldn't take the power cells necessary to power the blasters and other weapons. Therefore they would have to meet up with an Alliance spy on Coruscant and get power cells. That spy would also provide them with a base to operate from and plan their attack after speaking with the Bothan spy. The Alliance spy would also have to find a place for them to hide if things went wrong or if they couldn't get the Princess off the planet before her escape was noticed and the shields around the planet were closed. 

Nate sighed as he put the datapad with the list down. There were just so many ways the rescue could go wrong that the odds of them not succeeding were impossibly high. But then again, no one would have thought it possible for Princess Leia to have escaped off the Death Star. And her rescuers then had been a former slave, a pirate who only cared for his own hide, and a naïve, untrained, idealistic farmboy. 

"No," Nate whispered to himself. "They had a Jedi Knight to help them as well." 

The more he thought about it, the more he realized that things had not been quite what they had seemed during that rescue. Skywalker was, after all, quickly proving to be so much more than he had at first appeared to be. Despite being worried for his own life, that of his team, and that of Princess Leia, Nate couldn't help but notice the irony of the situation. With the Death Star rescue Skywalker had been helping Organa get away, this time he would be preventing it. Briefly Nate wondered just what had made him switch sides, but then he pushed the thought aside. Perhaps the Princess would know, having spent some time around him. 

"How are things?" he asked aloud as he looked at the civilian ship parked alongside the warships of the Alliance in the base's main docking bay. 

"Fine, Clay," one of the men replied with a distinct Alderaani accent, reminding Nate once more that all the members of the rescue team were from Alderaan. "The blasters and communication equipment are in pieces and we are hiding them right now." 

"Good," Nate stated with a nod of his head. "We leave tonight." 

* * *

Leia wandered the halls of her new home, looking at the beautiful artwork displayed everywhere. She had to admit that her father had good taste when it came to statues, tapestries, paintings, and all the other objects that adorned the many halls and walls. Stopping before a gorgeous painting of a flowering field with a cliff off to one side and a rocky seashore on the other side. The painting, done in oils as far as she could tell, was so flooded in color and nature that it seemed to radiate peace. Looking at it, Leia wondered how Vader could like it, considering his violent and bloody history. 

"Nature is part of the Force, Leia," Luke stated as he walked up behind his twin. 

"Luke!" Leia exclaimed as she jumped in surprise. "Don't do that." 

"If you let Father train you, then you'll be able to sense people approaching you." 

"I don't want to learn anything about the Dark Side," Leia snapped. 

Luke shrugged as if it was her loss, but inside he was cheering. If Leia didn't want her training, then it meant that none of Vader's attention would be taken from his training to go to hers. 

"Dark Side or Light," Luke said aloud. "They both draw from nature. Everything, and I mean everything, that lives is part of the Force. Nature, like on the painting or in the gardens, generates peace and allows Force users to meditate more easily." 

Leia raised an eyebrow as she turned back to the painting before nodding her head and moving further along the hall. For the first time since she had arrived back on Coruscant, she was actually banned from her room as the necessary equipment was set up so that she would be able to see what was happening in the various rooms during the party. Reaching the marble railing set around the top of the stairs, Leia sighed. 

When she was alone she still wondered whether or not the Alliance was planning on rescuing her or not. On the one hand she desperately wanted to get back out there and fight to stop the injustices of the Empire. But then, on the other hand, with all that she had learned about her heritage, she wasn't sure if she could do it with all the confidence she had done before. The fact that she might kill her father didn't bother her so much, but the thought of killing her brother did bother her. He had, after all, been manipulated by Vader when he was most vulnerable. He had just escaped from a home where he had been beaten with a whip and had ended up with a father who could offer him everything he could dream of, which, coming from nothing as he had, had probably been a very tempting offer. 

Besides, the fact that they were twins was also affecting her deeply. It meant that it could be her in his shoes and vice versa. It could have been she who was the innocent one who had been trapped and soiled by her fallen father. As he was fallen, there was no way her mother would have married Vader if he was the way he was now back then. She had wondered if he had ever been the way Luke was before he had become a Sith. Although people would laugh at her now if she even suggested that theory, she knew that it was probably true. All you needed to do was look at Luke and to know what kind of person her father had been to know that. 

"So, any plans for today?" Luke asked as he leaned on the railing. 

"Plans?" Leia questioned sarcastically. "If you mean walk around the gardens and see if I can find something to amuse myself with, yes I do have plans. It's not like I can do anything else, now is it?" 

"If you were to start behaving more like you should then you'd be given more freedom," Luke replied slowly, as if he were talking to a small child. 

Leia opened her mouth to make a remark, but then decided against it as smart remarks would only get her into trouble. It was a one-way street. Turning her back to her brother she caught sight of a tall, light-brown haired man dressed in red robes exit the entrance hall below through a door. 

"Who was that?" Leia inquired, having not seen the man around before. 

"Who?" Luke questioned as he mentally cursed. 

"The man that just walked through the hall," Leia replied as she sighed. "The one dressed in the robe that was the color of... of... of dried blood." 

"I have no idea," Luke lied. "There are a lot of people moving through the Castle recently. What with the party preparations and all." Reaching out he planted the suggestion that she go out into the gardens in her mind. 

' _She saw you._ ' Luke sent to his father as he watched Leia go. 

' _Does she have a clue that it was me?_ ' Vader replied. 

' _No._ ' 

' _Good,_ ' Vader stated. ' _I'll have to be more careful in the future._ ' 

* * *

"I understand," Fl'ann said before he cut the connection. 

That was the one thing he really hated about those untraceable holo connections, you could only talk for a short time. Especially on Coruscant. Now all that he knew was that his clan had decided to give the information he had discovered about Organa to the Alliance. He had also been told that he would be contacted by an Alliance rescue team concerning any information that he knew about Vader's Castle and that he was to vanish twenty-four hours later. Just like he knew anything that would get them into the castle. 

The thing that worried Fl'ann most, however, was the fact that he'd need to 'disappear' twenty-four hours after the Alliance people contacted him. That gave him only a couple of days to pack, contact a friend he knew that could arrange to get him out, and to quit his job. If he simply left without an explanation, then people would start getting suspicious, especially Vader. Even the way it was there would probably be some questions about his sudden departure, but if this was the way the clan elders said it was to be, then so be it. They had had much more time to think about this than he had. He was simply proud to have been able to serve his clan so well. 

He'd tell Van Kallen that he didn't like the pressure he was under because of his being a non-human. The excuse should be taken well as he did feel uncomfortable around several clients who looked down upon him and only tolerated him because Van Kallen said that he was necessary to get them their clothes as fast as possible. Perhaps he'd be able to become a spy for his clan on some other planet. After all, Fl'ann knew the tricks of the trade and the fact that he had served the Empire's elite was sure to get the attention of some of the lower class humans. They'd overlook many things to imitate the Empire's high and mighty in an attempt to show off to their neighbors. 

* * *

Leia sat in the garden on a small bench overlooking a shaded pool. Multi-colored fish swam through the water, catching the dappled sunlight on their scales. ' _It's beautiful here,_ ' Leia thought. ' _I can understand why nature could help you meditate._ ' She looked up, and saw the head servant Mark walking along a path with a tall man in a red uniform. The man had black hair and walked like a stalking predator. ' _I wonder who that is?_ ' Leia thought, looking at the tall stranger. 

The two men noticed her, and Mark gave her a small nod. The other man gave her an icy glare. "Leia," Mark said, "your rooms should be ready shortly." 

"Thank you, I appreciate the effort on my behalf." Leia politely replied. 

"Your welcome." Mark said. The other man was still glaring, eyes filled with hate. Leia almost shuddered, wondering who would be allowed to glare at her like that, as Lord Vader had given orders to all the staff to be polite to her. 

"She won't be loose during the party, will she?" The man growled. 

"No, she won't." Mark soothed. "You needn't worry. We'll have plenty of staff at her doors." 

The man turned to go, "I don't even know why your lord is bothering. She's just a risk to his Majesty. And I want two of mine there as well." 

"Of course, whatever you wish." Mark said as they walked off. 

Leia watched them go, realizing that the tall man was a Red Guard. His uniform was the same color as their formal armor, crimson red. ' _Well, there goes that rumor- they are human._ ' Leia sighed. Then cocked her head, thinking. The man she had seen earlier, he had been wearing red. But wait, the color was different. She glanced back at Mark and the Guard who were almost out of sight. Mark was wearing the same color red in his black and red livery. In fact, all the staff was wearing the muddy red color and black livery today. 

She had noticed rather quickly that the staff all wore different colors on different days, but they all wore the same color as each other on any given day. Which meant that the man in the long robes must have been staff. But why hadn't Luke known who he was? Or had Luke lied? It was another mystery to fill her time.


	16. Chunk 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See notes in chapter 1.

"But you can't quit now!" Master Van Kallen wailed. "Skywalker's party is coming up, and we're swamped!" He thumped his desk in emphasis. 

"I am sorry, Sir, but I'm not sure it's healthy for me to keep working here. The pressures against non-humans are becoming worse. I think that it is best for me to return to my home world. Besides, my mother is ill." Fl'ann said, fur rippling. This was going worse than he expected. He stared at the floor of his boss' office hoping the man wouldn't remember that Fl'ann hadn't spoken of his mother before, ever. 

"Oh Fl'ann, to think that politics is tearing you away from us." Vincent Van Kallen sunk back into his chair. "I had always hoped that we could stay above that here." The master tailor let out a huge sigh. "But you're right. And I won't ask you to risk yourself. But perhaps we can work something else out. We always need field operatives to go out into the galaxy to procure our rarer fabrics and materials. Perhaps we could transfer you to a different department?" 

Fl'ann sighed. If he had really been leaving for his own safety, that would have been an ideal solution. But he had been ordered to disappear, not just move. "I don't know, Master Van Kallen. I've never been a trader. And my mother is not well, I need to return to take care of her." 

"Family obligations, I understand. Well, give us a call when you're settled. Maybe we can work something out." 

"Thank you, Sir." Fl'ann bowed and turned to go. 

* * *

Anjaleen twirled in her white gown, the multi-colored stones catching the light coming through her wide bedroom windows. Her mother glanced up from petting Fifi, she was sitting in a carved wooden chair with many embroidered cushions. 

"I don't know dear, you've worn it to court before. Maybe we should order a new one for the party." Her mother sounded doubtful. 

"Mother, we would never be able to get a new dress made this soon before the dance. Nastalia told me that she'll be lucky to get hers delivered that morning, and she ordered hers the day she received the invitation. The tailors are swamped, everyone is ordering new clothes for the event. Besides, I've only wore this dress once before." 

"Yes, the dance has managed to turn itself into the event of the year, what with it being Lord Vader's first party and the Emperor's attendance." Sasha Winiterure mussed. "But maybe we can spruce that dress up a little with some of my jewels. I have a tiara in the same stones that we can work into your hair, along with some other little things." Sasha motioned to a servant to bring out the holo-record of her jewels. 

Anjaleen walked over, trying to ignore why she felt compelled to wear her white gown. She knew that she had told Skywalker she would wear it, but she could just wear whatever she wanted, he probably wouldn't even remember that he had asked her. It was silly to even want to impress him, she had no future with him. 

She hid a grimace, thinking of the conversation she had overheard between her father and Jerklin. It was all about her future. Nothing was said or implied about Jerklin's part in that future, but Anjaleen knew that it was only the beginning of many such conversations. 

* * *

Sadi Merson sighed as he looked around his underground apartment. He had lived here, alone, for fifteen years silently collecting information for the Alliance. And now, he was supposed to throw all his security, and maybe even his life, away for a bunch of Alliance operatives that he had never met before. Trust strangers, when he hadn't even been able to trust friends for fifteen years. Sadi sighed again, and turned to the door, jingling the credits in his pocket. He had to go and buy some power packs. 

The worst part, he mussed as he locked the door behind him, was knowing what the Rebels were after. The party, the dance, it just had to be. The holonet gossip shows were awash with the news that Lord Vader was throwing a huge birthday bash for someone named Skywalker, the mysterious young man that had been so recently tied to Imperial victories. 

Merson couldn't blame them for wanting to plan a strike against Vader's Castle during the party. It was a great opportunity for the Alliance. The Emperor was to be there, along with most of the court and higher military personnel. He just hoped that the operatives had insider information. Vader's Lair was reputed to have better security than the Imperial Palace, if only because it didn't have as many visitors. 

He glanced at his chrono, gauging the time. He had to get the power cells, talk to Fizzi about borrowing her second apartment for the 'family' he had coming to visit, and buy food for the week. He would have to go to several stores to not raise suspicions on why he was buying so many power packs and food with cash, plus Fizzi might take some time. 

She was an absolutely loyal Imperial citizen who naturally believed that everyone saw the rightness in Imperial thought. The perfect friend for a deep plant spy. The perfect friend to lend you her weekend apartment for your loyal Imperial relatives who are here on a pilgrimage to visit the Imperial Palace (it had a walking tour open to the public for 150 credits) and other historic sites. 

As Sadi hit the lift button at the end of the hall to go even further into the depths of Coruscant's streets, he wryly smiled as he patted his blaster. As a mid-level data pusher in the Imperial government, many of his co-workers were stunned that he would chose to live so far underground. He would claim that the rent was cheaper, but the real truth was that living so close to the underground made it easier for him to carry a weapon without suspicion. No one would live this far down unarmed. It also made it easier for him to maintain the other contacts he needed as a spy. 

* * *

"Nastalia," Grand Moff Bel-Zessa called out as he entered his Coruscant home. "Where is she?" he asked a servant when he got no response from his daughter. 

"I believe she is on the patio," the servant replied. 

The Grand Moff nodded his head in thanks and headed for the patio. Reaching it, he found Nastalia talking with her maid, Enrouina. 

"Yes, Father?" Nastalia asked as she looked up from the cocktail she was drinking. 

"We have just received a message from a ship we thought lost," the Grand Moff stated as he took a seat and watched Enrouina leave. "It's from the _Conqueror_ ," he continued when he saw his daughter's indifferent expression. 

"The _Conqueror_?" Nastalia questioned as the face of a young man with copper colored hair and gray eyes flashed before her own eyes. 

Several years ago, before her father had been promoted to Grand Moff, she had met a young major. They had seen each other on a regular basis at the parties they had both attended, and slowly they had started to like one another. However, just as they started getting close, he had been assigned to the _Conqueror_ which had been one of four Star Destroyers to be sent on an exploratory mission into the Unknown Territories. It had originally been planned to be a two year mission, however the two years had come and gone without a word being heard from the task force and it had quickly become apparent that something had gone wrong when a third year had rolled on by. Now it was approximately five years since the task force had left. 

"Yes," Bel-Zessa confirmed. "The message stated that the _Conqueror_ was the only remaining Destroyer. The message was sent by Admiral MacNelly." 

"Admiral?" Nastalia repeated, stunned. "Nathaniel is an Admiral?" 

"Yes," her father stated. "A bit young, but then so is Skywalker and he's handling things extremely well. The promotion was definitely not because of a lack of men as the _Conqueror_ has more men on board than normal as it carries the survivors of the other three Star Destroyers as well as its own crew." 

"What happened?" Nastalia inquired as she sat up a little straighter. 

"We're not sure. Somewhere along the line they sustained damage to their transmitters and can't send for too long. The _Conqueror_ will be met by another task force in the Outer Rim Territories and MacNelly should be brought back to Coruscant along with the other leading officers." 

Nastalia absorbed this information as she leaned back in her chair to think. She couldn't help but wonder if Nathaniel would still like her. She also wondered how much he had changed and what he had experienced since his departure. It was ironic that he would be picked up in the Outer Rim Territories as that was where Skywalker had come from if that despicable general could be believed. 

"Are you all right?" Bel-Zessa asked as he looked at his daughter. 

"Yes," Nastalia replied as she got to her feet. "I just need a little time alone." 

With this she walked off the patio and headed to her rooms. She could hardly wait to see Nathaniel again, but she was also a little fearful of the encounter. She had, after all, long since given him up for dead and pushed any memories of him aside. But now... 

* * *

"Coming," Fizzi said as she rushed towards the front door of her home as she heard the insistent ringing of her bell. Turning on the holocamera that hung above her door she smiled when she saw who it was. "Sadi," she said warmly as she opened the door. "Come in." 

"Hello, Fizzi," Sadi replied as he entered. "How are you today?" 

"Fine," Fizzi responded. "To what do I owe the pleasure of a visit?" 

"Well, to be perfectly honest, I've come to ask something of you," Sadi said, knowing that he had little time to waste. After all, the Alliance operatives could be arriving as soon as tomorrow. "A big favor." 

"Anything for you, Sadi," Fizzi stated as she turned to her house droid. "Get us two glasses of flongar juice." 

"You know me too well," Sadi remarked as she led him to her sitting room. "Anyway. You know how expensive rents are here." 

"Indeed," Fizzi agreed. "However this is the capital and it is a great privilege to live so close to the Emperor." 

Sadi simply nodded his head at this as he took the glass the droid offered him. What Fizzi didn't consider was the fact that there were hundreds and hundreds of aliens and scum of all sorts wandering the abandoned and forlorn underworld of the city-planet. No one knew exactly what type of beings roamed the lowest levels where the light never penetrated and had not for as long as anyone could remember. People who went down there never returned and only the most desperate, the most wanted men, went down there anymore as there lay a fate worse than death. 

"I received a message just the other day saying that some of my relatives have decided to come visit the glorious heart of the Empire," Sadi continued, knowing that the show of supposed loyalty would help convince the woman before him. "However they asked me to seek them some accommodations and I have been unable to find anything that is suitable. Now, I was hoping, that you would be so kind as to let them stay at your second apartment. They will naturally pay all the bills while they stay there." 

"How long are they planning to stay?" Fizzi inquired as she leaned back in the sofa. 

"A few weeks," Sadi stated. "They want enough time to visit the Palace and see all the other sites of Imperial glory. My youngest cousin has never been to Coruscant before and is literally dying to see it, the others are also very excited to be able to return once more. I can assure you that they won't cause any damage, besides they'll be out of the apartment for the majority of the time that they'll be staying here anyway. There's just so much to do and see here." 

"That there is," Fizzi replied as she smiled. 

There was a brief moment of silence as she thought things over and Sadi held his breath. If she refused then he'd have to find another place, and quickly. Fizzi's second apartment was located in a less busy section of the city where the comings and goings of the Alliance operatives wouldn't be noticed. It was also far away from any of the stormtrooper stations, at least as far away from them as one could get on Coruscant. 

"Okay," Fizzi finally said and Sadi tried hard not too look too relieved. "I normally wouldn't do this, but since they're your family I know that I can trust them." 

"Thank you so much, Fizzi," Sadi replied as he suppressed a smile. "You're a life saver." 

* * *

"Luke," Vader said as he entered his son's room the following morning. 

"Yes, Father?" Luke asked as he looked up. 

"I want you to read this information as soon as possible," Vader stated as he handed a datapad to his son. "It is the details of a mission that Palpatine ordered five years ago." 

Luke took the datapad and scanned the beginning of the information before he looked up. "An exploratory mission? What's so important about it?" 

"It vanished without a trace," Vader explained. "At least it did until yesterday. The remaining leaders will be brought to Coruscant in two days and I want you to know what they were meant to do when we debrief them on what happened. Only one of the four Star Destroyers has returned." 

"Very well," Luke replied as his curiosity rose. "Who else will be at the debriefing?" 

"All the Grand Moffs presently on planet," Vader stated. "And you and me. Palpatine wants full details as soon as possible so we'll begin as soon as they arrive." 

* * *

"This is not happening to us!" Nate exclaimed as he pulled at the collar of his civilian clothing. 

Everything had just seemed to be running smoothly, they had left the Alliance base a few days ago and had traveled uneventfully to Coruscant. It had just seemed like they had gotten past the traffic control when they had been ordered to stop and wait to be boarded. 

"We'll be fine," Lantash stated as he turned off the engines. "Everything's well hidden." 

"Still," Frasl muttered. "What with Skywalker's party coming up they might be extra careful with the ships they search." 

"Or more careless than usual," Lantash replied. "They've probably upped the number of ships to be searched and stormies tend to get bored pretty quickly when doing the same thing over and over without getting any results." 

"Let's hope for the best," Nate cut in. "You know your covers. Just act calm and be polite, remember we're here on a pilgrimage to show how much we admire the Empire." 

Frasl pretended to choke as Nate walked out of the room. 

"What's up Clay?" Jon asked as Nate entered the main room on the ship. 

"The Imps are coming aboard to check us out," Nate explained even as he smiled. While everyone in the Alliance was respectful of their superiors, there weren't as tight rules about always addressing them by their rank or constantly saying ' _Yes, Sir_ ' or ' _As you wish, Sir._ ' The Alliance was much more relaxed in that area and Nate liked it. "Just pretend everything is normal and continue your game." 

Jon nodded his head, turned back to the others, and grimaced as they heard the ship's hatch open. Doing as he was told, Jon pretended to turn his attention back to the sabacc game they had been playing. Making his way to the ship hatch, Nate sighed before schooling his expression to be pleasant, if slightly annoyed. 

"Hello, Lieutenant," Nate said as the man walked onto their ship as if he owned it. "How are you today?" 

The lieutenant simply grunted as he looked Nate over. He had enough to do without starting up a chit chat with the owner of every single ship he boarded. Stepping aside, he allowed the stormtroopers to board before he indicated for them to start their search. 

"What's your name?" the lieutenant barked. "And the purpose of your visit to the capital?" 

"Henry Drake, Sir," Nate lied as he let the stormtroopers pass. "I'm here along with several of my friends to see the sites of Coruscant. We haven't been here in a while, what with the Rebels making it so unsafe to travel and all, but we finally decided to return." 

The lieutenant nodded his head as he took this in before moving past Nate to see the rest of the ship. Looking in the rooms he passed he saw the stormtroopers spread out, searching. Entering the main room he saw several men sitting around a table, their cards lying before them, forgotten as they watched the stormtroopers. 

"This is everyone?" the lieutenant demanded as he turned back to Nate. 

"No, Sir," Nate replied and saw Jon smirk out of the corner of his eye. "Two of my friends are still in the cockpit." 

"Show me." 

Nate did as he was told and led the man to the cockpit where Lantash and Frasl were waiting. Entering the cockpit, the lieutenant spared the two men a glance before starting his own search. Several minutes later he stepped back, pleased. Just as he did so one of the stormtroopers entered the cockpit. 

"There is nothing here, Sir," he reported. 

"Good," the lieutenant replied as he dismissed the man. "Do you have your ID with you, Mr. Drake?" 

"Right here, Sir," Nate said as he pulled the necessary datachip from his pocket. 

The lieutenant took the chip and placed it into the datapad he carried with him and scanned the information. Giving it back to Nate he did the same for Lantash's and Frasl's ID. 

"Can we help you with anything else, Sir?" Nate questioned politely as the lieutenant handed Frasl his ID back. 

"No, that will be all," the lieutenant stated before he left the cockpit and headed back to the ship hatch, the stormtroopers falling in behind him as he passed the main room. 

"That went well," Jon commented as soon as they were detached from the Imperial ship. 

"Yes," Nate agreed. "But then it was the easiest part of our mission." 

* * *

Major Clay walked into the apartment's main living room, shouldering his heavy bag. "Nice place." He looked around, glancing at the many inspirational posters lauding the virtues of the Empire. 

"Uh, yes, I'm borrowing it from a friend." The nervous little bureaucrat that was their local connection explained. He turned around, and gasped. "Don't touch that!" Jon had taken down one of the framed posters, and was about to stuff it behind a couch. 

Jon glanced at Clay as the nervous man stalked over to the operative and carefully hung the poster back up. "You don't understand, Fizzi will be horribly suspicious if she stops by and you've taken them down." The local suddenly turned around and glared at the Major. "You're not on a Rebel base here- you're on Coruscant, the Imperial Center. Seat of the Empire and home of the Emperor, not to mention all the high officials and even the Empire's Sith Lord. I wouldn't even think a rebellious thought when you don't have to." 

"I understand." 

"Do you? Even I have several of these in my apartment," the man indicated the posters, "if I didn't, I'd get reported. Loyalty to the Empire runs a little strong here." The man sighed. "So when do you want to see the sights?" 

"What?" Clay asked. 

"You know, tour the Palace, attend the Royal Symphony, things like that. You're loyal Imperial Citizens, taking a pilgrimage to see the capital." Someone groaned. The man whirled around. "Don't even tell me that you aren't planning on maintaining your cover." He accused. 

"Yes, we are." The Major glared at each man in turn. "We just aren't looking forward to it. Do you have any brochures, or should we look up some sights to see on the local holo-net?" 

"Try the net, they have all the schedules. Now, I have to go to work. Please try not to get arrested before I get back. I don't want to spend the next five years in an Imperial torture chamber." The man stalked out, shutting the door behind him. 

"Pleasant man," said Lantash. 

"Don't blame him, Lantash." The major said. "We are walking on thin ice here, and he's right about what will happen to us if we get caught. Well, we better set up. I want the stuff back in the bedrooms, we don't need it in the living room if this 'Fizzy' stops by. Lantash, contact our Bothan spy, set up that appointment. And Frasl, link up to the net, see where we should go. We better act the part of over-awed Imperial loyalists for an afternoon or so." 

"Yes, Sir," Frasl sighed. 

* * *

"Clay!" Frasl happily called. "Come here, you have to see this!" 

The major wandered over, peering over Frasl's shoulder at the holo-net screen. Frasl smirked, "Made to order, don't you think?" he asked. 

"Why, I do believe so." Clay clapped Frasl on the shoulder. "Good work." 

"What is it?" asked Lantash, walking into the room. 

"The holo-news for the loyal citizens of Coruscant is talking about how a single long-lost Star Destroyer has come back, years late, from an exploratory mission into the Outer Regions. The Emperor wishes to know what happened to the rest of the task force, so he has ordered all the local Grand Moffs to debrief the officers as soon as they arrive. He has also included both Darth Vader and Skywalker on the committee." Frasl said. He turned to Lantash, "those two won't be home during the debrief, only the normal house security." 

"And it takes hours to get from the Palace to Vader's Castle, even in an emergency." Clay said. "We now have our time to strike, we only need the information on the Castle." 

"We can meet the Bothan tonight." Lantash said, "I just received word." 

"Good." 

* * *

"Am I being silly?" Nastalia asked Anjaleen, hands nervously smoothing her green skirt. "I haven't seen him in forever, and so much has happened since then. But I can't help but wonder." She trailed off, looking over the court gardens. It was afternoon, and they were walking together before they left for dinner. 

"No, actually, you're not." Anjaleen said. "An admiral, especially a young one that has been promoted early may advance even further up the chain of command. And a lot of the men around here are rather stuffy and full of themselves, even if they have never done anything worth mentioning. But, he may have changed. You'll want to talk with him, see what kind of a man he is now." Anjaleen took on a teasing tone. "However, there is one good thing." 

"What?" Nastalia asked, annoyed. 

"He hasn't gotten married in the last five years. We know that." Anjaleen smiled. "In fact, he probably hasn't met anyone either." 

"Oh, I hadn't even thought of that!" She replied, dismayed. 

"Well," Anjaleen softly replied, "count yourself lucky that your father will even let you chose." 

Nastalia looked at her friend in pity. "How's it going? Any word?" 

"No, but they talk a lot. I have no idea what about. But I keep getting this feeling they talk about me." Anjaleen replied. "At least he's always polite to me." 

"True enough." Nastalia looked up. "Oh, here comes Elizabeth and that Ra'chealla." The two women smiled at the approaching ladies. "Good afternoon, Elizabeth, Ra'chealla." 

"Good afternoon. It is a wonderful day, isn't it?" Elizabeth replied. 

"Yes." Nastalia answered. "So, did the tailor say if they were going to get you that new gown for the dance, Elizabeth?" 

The woman sighed. "He's making promises, but I don't really trust him. And you?" 

"He claims it will be there that morning." Nastalia sniffed. "So, what are you doing, Ra'chealla?" 

"I have a gown I hadn't worn yet. I figured it would be perfect." Ra'chealla shrugged. She glanced at the silent Anjaleen and asked, "and what are you going to wear, Anjaleen?" 

Anjaleen smiled. "Oh, I have a white gown I'm going to wear." 

"Oh." Ra'chealla replied, dismissing Anjaleen as she looked over the women's shoulder. "Hello, Father, Mr. Skywalker." 

"Hello, Ra'chealla, Ladies." They turned, and Buchanan and Luke Skywalker were standing there. Skywalker was wearing an emerald green outfit. The shirt and pants were piped with purple and black, and the buttons were made of emeralds. Buchanan was wearing crimson red. "Ra'chealla, have you seen your mother?" 

"Not lately. She was saying something about having a headache and going home earlier." 

"Ah. Well," the two men had walked up to the small circle of women, and somehow Skywalker had ended up between Buchanan and his daughter. Ra'chealla had taken a small step closer to Luke, and her father was frowning. "Well, it is time for dinner. Come along dear, let's go home." Buchanan turned to Skywalker and gave a very small nod. "It has been a pleasure speaking to you, Mr. Skywalker." 

"Likewise, Mr. Buchanan." Skywalker barely nodded back. 

"Oh, let me come walk with you. I need to go home as well," Elizabeth said, walking abreast of a suddenly glum Ra'chealla. The three walked off. 

Luke turned to the two ladies that were left. "Sometimes it is fun to needle that man." He smiled. 

Anjaleen smiled back, eyes sparkling. "Why, whatever could you mean, Luke?" The three smothered giggles. 

* * *

"What are you reading?" Leia questioned as she walked onto the patio to watch the sunset and saw her brother sitting there. 

"The _Conqueror_ has returned," Luke stated, not answering her question and not looking up from the datapad he had before him. 

"The _Conqueror_?" Leia repeated curiously, even as she racked her brain for anything concerning that particular ship. The name was familiar to her, she'd heard of it somewhere before. "The Unknown Territory mission!" she exclaimed as she remembered. 

"Exactly," Luke confirmed as he reached the last of the information he needed to read. 

"What of the other Star Destroyers? Where are they?" Leia inquired as she took the seat opposite her twin, eager to have something to fill her time instead of boredom. "And what took the _Conqueror_ so long?" 

"Those are good questions," Luke said as he reached the end of the info, put the datapad down on the table between them, and finally looked up at his sister. "Unfortunately I don't have any answers yet. The command crew of the _Conqueror_ has still to be questioned. This will happen the day after tomorrow." 

"Oh," Leia replied, disappointed. 

"Tell me," Luke continued. "Why the interest? I see Viceroy Organa was against the whole mission," he said as he tapped the datapad. 

"He was, as was I," Leia stated. "We both knew that if there was anything, or anyone, out there that Palpatine would only want to conquer it. The name of the leading Star Destroyer proves this." 

"This is one of the reason the Senate was disbanded," Luke declared. "The Senators could never see things correctly. It was for security reasons that the mission was first organized. In order to protect the Empire we need to know if there is are any other races out there that might attack." 

"That's not the way I heard it," Leia stated stubbornly. 

"From what I know, you weren't even a Senator at the time," Luke replied. "Which means your information must have come through Organa. He's lied and misled you so often before, purposefully turning you against everything your father stands for, why not with this?" 

Leia opened her mouth to reply when she heard a hissing behind her. Twisting in her seat she saw Vader step out onto the patio. Saying something to Mark who was next to him, Vader approached them as Mark hurried off. 

"Have you finished reading the data?" Vader asked as he too sat down, indicating the datapad on the table. 

"Yes, Father," Luke replied. 

"Good," Vader stated as he looked at Leia before turning back to his son. "The current admiral of the _Conqueror_ is Nathaniel MacNelly." 

"MacNelly?" Luke repeated as he took hold of the datapad and called up the crew names and ranks. "But he was only a major when the task force left." 

"Indeed," Vader said. "Which means that whatever took the other three Destroyers also took a lot of officers." 

* * *

"How's everything?" Nate whispered, knowing that the microphone worked into the button of his shirt would pick it up. 

"Looks clear," Jon's voice said in Nate's ear through the receiver he had there. "No more Imp activity than usual." 

"Good," Nate stated as he looked at the building Jon was hiding in, before turning in a slow circle to make sure that the others hidden in the other buildings weren't visible. "Any sign of our Bothan friend?" 

"No," Delvin said from his post overlooking the mouth of the alley. 

"You sure he said noon?" Nate demanded of Lantash, the only other operative who was with him at the meeting place. 

"Yes," Lantash replied as his eyes darted around nervously. "You don't suppose he's not going to show up, do you?" 

"He'll show," Nate responded with conviction. "Sooner or later. Bothans have a tight code of honor to their clan. If the clan tells him to work with us, he will, and Mon Mothma insisted on splitting the payment in two. Half before and half after we've gotten what we need. Which is why we have to contact our cell on Mantooine tonight, so they know that the Bothans held their end of the deal." 

"Here comes a Bothan," Delvin said at which both Nate and Lantash stiffened, before pulling out empty juice cans, the signal by which the Bothan was to recognize them. 

"Hello," Fl'ann said after watching the two humans for a little. "Clay?" 

"That's me," Nate confirmed. "This is Lantash." 

"Where are the others?" Fl'ann demanded as he looked around. "The Alliance wouldn't send just two men to rescue Organa." 

"They're around," Lantash explained with a little gesture of his hand. "We want to make sure we aren't surprised by any Imps." 

"Lets make this as quick as possible," Nate stated. "None of us can afford to hang around here in the open for too long." 

* * *

"That's interesting," Luke said. "I hadn't heard." 

"I only know it from Anjaleen," Raphael Jerklin replied. "She and Nastalia were discussing it the other day." 

"Must have been hard for her, Nastalia I mean," Luke stated as he looked through the crowd of the court to where Nastalia was standing near the orchestra. 

"From what Anjaleen says, she's all excited," Raphael continued. "I only hope the guy still likes her." 

"Indeed," Luke agreed. "Although MacNelly must be talented to be promoted so quickly, no matter what the circumstances are. If he was put in command on such an unpredictable mission then it means he showed some true leadership skills. I look forward to the debriefing." 

"If I've understood Nastalia's behavior correctly, from what Anjaleen has told me, then you can expect to find her waiting outside the doors to the debriefing room," Raphael said. 

"Could well be a long wait," Luke replied. "By the time a mission takes three years longer than expected, something major must have taken place." 

"Indeed," Raphael replied then stiffened when one of the Emperor's aides walked up to them. 

"The Emperor wishes to speak with you, Mr. Skywalker," Jamison reported. 

"Thank you," Luke said before the aide walked away. "If you'll excuse me, Mr. Jerklin." 

"Certainly," Raphael replied. "Besides, I've got to go see Anjaleen." 

Luke sighed as he saw the smile on his face as he walked off. Although Raphael was nice, he couldn't help but feel sorry for Anjaleen. The man was acting like only his feelings mattered. Luke was sure that he had never once stopped to question whether Anjaleen liked him enough to spend the rest of her life with him. Shaking his head, Luke turned around and made his way through the crowd to his grandfather. 

"Your Majesty," Luke greeted as he bowed before Palpatine. 

"Skywalker," Palpatine replied as he looked at the courtiers huddled close enough to overhear anything said, but just far away enough not to look suspicious. At least that was what they thought. "Are you ready for the debriefing?" 

"Yes, your Majesty," Luke responded, knowing that his grandfather already knew that but was just acting it out for the others. 

* * *

"Yes, we got the information," Nate said over the secured line to the cell leader on Mantooine. "Although it wasn't as much as I'd hoped." 

Lantash rolled his eyes as he overheard this. The Bothan had known nothing useful about the security measures around the castle. It was a good thing that the party was going on otherwise they wouldn't be able to get past the house shield the castle had. The spy had, however, been able to provide a pretty good plan for the inside of the castle. 

"Yes," Nate replied to a question Lantash couldn't hear. "We will move in tomorrow while both Lord Vader and Skywalker are at the Palace for this debriefing." 

Lantash tuned his commander out and turned back to his work. After talking with the Bothan spy, they had agreed to enter the castle by pretending to be part of a delivery. There would be so many people helping out with the party preparations that eight more wouldn't be noticed. Then, once inside, they would kill some of the house guards and take their uniforms. Once they had those, they'd be able to move around freely. With the Bothan's info they'd make their way around and see where Princess Leia was held. 

It was a risky plan at best, Lantash knew, but there was nothing better for them to do. The party was in a week and then Vader's Castle would become as impenetrable as it had been before, and they'd lose their chance of getting Princess Leia out and back to the Alliance. Besides, there was always the possibility that Palpatine and Vader would decide that she was of no more use to them and have her killed. Lantash shivered at the thought of the execution ceremony that had been held when the Empire had gotten rid of Darklighter and Antilles. 

"How are things?" Nate inquired as he terminated the connection. 

"We're just about ready," Lantash replied as he put down the blaster he had been working on and picked up the pieces of another one. "Shouldn't be long before we've got them all assembled again." 

"Good job," Nate stated. Although some of the blasters had been reassembled upon arrival, they hadn't had enough time to get them all ready before their meeting with the Bothan. "I'm going to see if Delvin and Jon have gotten together our outfits for tomorrow." 

Lantash watched him go before concentrating on the pieces of the blaster. 

* * *

Lantash checked his leg holster, slapping the blaster back into position. He checked the other leg, thumbing the vibroblade's edge to test its sharpness before replacing it. He carefully straightened the legs on his pants, checking that no outline of the weapons showed through the florist's uniform. He turned to Frasl, and their eyes locked as he pulled on the long coat to cover the uniform. Lantash sighed. 

"I've got a bad feeling about this." 

Frasl snorted. "Same here. But what else are we going to do? We owe it to her to try." 

"Yes." Lantash turned to glance at Clay, who was reviewing their plans of the castle. "We all owe Princess Leia Organa our lives." 

Jon came up behind them. "Some people say it was her fault." He whispered. Lantash glared at him. "Not me, but some of my cousins told me I was nuts for coming." 

"It's the right thing to do." The three men glanced at their commanding officer. He had turned to face them, eyes hard. "It is the right thing. Don't listen to them, not now. Just do your job, and this will work. Got that?" 

"Yes, Sir." 

"Good. Now, everyone ready? Let's go make that call." 

They spread out, walking the hallways and corridors and streets of the city in small groups, each taking a different route. Their first destination was to " _get some flowers for the party_ " as Clay had put it. 

* * *

"Down on the ground!" Lantash snapped, as Jon quietly closed the door to the shop and turned the sign to read _closed_. "Don't move, or I'll shoot." Lantash ordered, as he waved the blaster so they could see it. 

"The money's in the register." The shop owner whimpered. 

"Jon, stun the others." Lantash snarled, and Jon complied. The two employees slumped unconscious as two muffled blasts hit them. "Now, get up." The owner crawled to his feet. 

"The register will open automatically if..." 

"We're not after money. You are going to make a call." Lantash was doing all the talking, as Jon shoved him towards the holo unit. "You are going to call Vader's Castle and tell him that you are sending over some employees to take some measurements for the arrangements." 

"But-" 

"These blasters can be set to kill, not stun." Lantash growled. "They won't blame you, after all, you have a blaster in your back. Either make that call, or die now." 

The florist gulped, but gave in. The call was quick, and the house staff agreed surprisingly easily. 

"Good. Now, I'm stunning you, but you'll wake up in the morning." Lantash hit him with his stun blast, and the man slumped down. "Jon, take out the garbage." Jon stepped forward again and quickly stabbed all three of the florists with a thin blade, right into the heart as Lantash signaled the all-clear on his comlink. Jon did a quick search of the owner's body, pulling out the ring of keys he flashed a smile to Lantash. 

They stepped out behind the shop, and quickly opened the delivery van's doors. Silently, men dressed like the florist stepped from the shadows and loaded into the van.


	17. Chunk 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See notes in chapter 1.

Admiral MacNelly nervously walked into the debriefing room, followed first by his officers and then by the startling array of Grand Moffs and even Lord Vader that had met him at the shuttle landing pad to escort him into the meeting. He sighed and glanced at Charles Bruick, his first captain. The man gave him a quick encouraging smile as they sat down. 

"This is it," Nathaniel whispered, "when we find out if we end up heroes or fools." 

"Just tell the truth, and we'll be fine." 

"I know. But did they have to bring Lord Vader?" MacNelly glanced at the towering Sith, his respirator was hissing as the occupants settled themselves. "And who's the courtier?" The Sith was followed by a young blond man who was wearing a mostly black outfit with a jeweled red vest, sparkling a sharp contrast between himself and the somber military uniforms. 

The question went unanswered as Grand Moff Stranum called the meeting to order. "Now, Admiral MacNelly, could you briefly summarize the events of the last five years?" 

"Yes, Sir. The mission was going as scheduled for the first 18 months. We had met many inhabited star systems along our path, but none of them were worth more than a casual interest to the Empire. Then we came to the Zinn Cluster." He briefly sighed before going on. "It is a small cluster of stars placed very close to each other, and most of those stars have inhabitable planets. We found that the Zinn Cluster systems were inhabited by humans from a long-ago colonization mission of the Old Republic. Their government is run by a strong central figure called the T'Zinn, who has leadership over his people much like our Majesty. Per our orders, we contacted the locals and began setting up trade agreements as well as arrangements for future admittance of the Zinn people into the Empire." 

"Did these trade negotiations go well?" Grand Moff Stranum asked. 

"Yes, and in hindsight, they went too well." 

"Explain." 

"They did argue with us over some of the terms of the agreements, but they seemed almost too eager. Every small difficulty we encountered seemed to get glossed over. At the time, it was believed that the Zinn were willing to put up with a few disagreements in the agreement just to gain more access to our Empire. Unfortunately, that was only the beginning of their plan. For the final signing ceremony of the agreement, the T'Zinn asked us to bring our ships to his home world, deep in the Zinn Cluster. 

"While Admiral Floas did feel a little hesitant, he complied because it had become very obvious that the Zinn did not have near the military capability to even threaten one of our ships, let alone four." 

"How was this established?" 

"Multiple probes, shuttles went on recon trips, everything was done by the book. It wasn't the military capability of the Zinn that took seventy five percent of our materials and crew." Admiral MacNelly replied bitterly. 

"What was it?" 

"Plague. The Zinn delegates that came aboard our ships for the signing ceremony had been deliberately infected with a very virulent and deadly airborne virus with the direct intention of infecting the crew. We had chosen the _Reverent_ for the ceremony. The delegates came up, we gave them the grand tour. The one where we spend hours walking and traveling the length and breadth of the ship in order to impress them with the might of the Empire. It worked. They were impressed, and they wanted what they saw. 

"By the time the tour was half over, the shuttle pilots we had sent to retrieve them were in sickbay, in agony with terrible stomach cramps, horrible coughing and throwing up blood. The delegates remained healthy- they had been injected with a cure that left them terribly contagious for thirty days afterward, but cured them of the disease." 

"Then what happened?" The Grand Moff asked. 

"The plague was starting to spread, but no one realized what was happening until it was too late. With the shuttle traffic running between the four ships, the plague had jumped to the other ships before the first pilots became sick. It was airborne, and it wasn't long before everyone had it. The command crew escorting the delegates became ill even as they were being informed that a contagion was aboard. Within hours, it was chaos. By night, people were starting to die. By morning, we had lost most of command, and the dead were filling up the corridors. We began to transfer all remaining healthy crew to the _Conqueror_." 

"And then the Zinn struck. They didn't have much military, but we were in no condition to fight. The _Reverent_ and her sister ship, the _Righteous_ , were forced to self-destruct in order to keep from being taken. The _Iron Blade_ chose to ram the capital city instead. We fled the system." Admiral MacNelly suddenly took a deep breath. "To be completely truthful, I gave the command to retreat." 

The room was very silent. The admiral had practically admitted treason. 

Lord Vader leaned forward, his respirator hissing. "Why did you choose that particular course of action, MacNelly?" 

The copper haired man winced, but tried to explain. "Ironically, the last command Admiral Floas had given was to take the delegates by force to his ship and figure out why they were healthy. I had been informed that the cure had been isolated by the medics, but that we needed time to produce and distribute the cure to the crew. I chose to temporarily withdraw in order to retaliate at a more opportune time." 

"And then?" The mechanical voice grated. 

"We withdrew. We had sustained heavy damage and were forced to wage a running battle with the Zinn forces until we left the cluster." 

"You had said that the Zinn military was not sufficient to damage even one ship, Admiral MacNelly." The Grand Moff accused. Nathaniel almost sighed in relief, they had called him admiral again. 

"Yes, if the crew had been healthy. They were not. In fact, none of the trained technicians that operated the shields were coherent. It took four hours till we managed to get the shields up, and many of our systems were damaged before then. We lost hyperdrive, communications and others. Once the crew had been cured, we fixed as much as we could, but we did not have the spare parts we needed." 

"At what point did you return to the Zinn system?" One of the Grand Moffs asked, glaring. 

"It became unnecessary. The-" 

"Unnecessary?" The officer hissed. 

"Yes. The _Iron Blade_ had crashed into the planet, and the plague was released into their atmosphere. About a month later, when we had done all the repairs that we could, we sent a few covert shuttles and probes back into the cluster to determine our attack plan. We discovered that the plague had wiped the T'Zinn's home world bare of human life. The plague was still spreading on the other Zinn planets. We left them to it, and I gave the order to head home." 

* * *

"This is too easy." 

"Jon, try to keep a level head." Lantash whispered as they donned the green and black livery of the house guard. Frasl was shoving the bodies into a closet. Clay was keeping a lookout. The others were mutely holstering blasters and inserting the ear pieces of their borrowed security uniforms. 

"Just keep together, and act like you belong." Clay whispered, as they formed a square and began to march into the castle. 

* * *

Luke glanced at his father, and mentally asked ' _Is that why the Emperor won't use biological weapons?_ ' 

' _Exactly, my son. You can't control plague._ ' 

' _Are we going to send anyone one out there to finish off any survivors? I don't blame the admiral for leaving, his ship was in no shape to exact revenge on the Zinn._ ' 

' _It is quite distant. We will have to discuss it._ ' 

Just then, the Force rippled a warning. Both men slightly stiffened, searching for the disturbance. ' _Father, it's close._ ' 

' _At our castle, I believe._ ' Vader paused, thinking and feeling. He reached an arm over, and quietly motioned Luke to leave. ' _Go now, and quickly. Warn our security, and keep me informed._ ' Vader's mind whispered to Luke's. 

' _As you wish._ ' Luke stood up and walked out of the room without a backward glance, his black cape fluttering. 

* * *

Nathaniel watched the young man get up and leave. Seeing the surprised look on several of the faces of the Grand Moffs he knew this was not a normal thing. And yet no one questioned him, even Lord Vader didn't bother to inquire where the young courtier was going. Indeed, the Dark Lord continued as if nothing had happened at all. 

"What matter of plague was it?" Vader demanded. 

"I do not know the exact nature of the plague," Nathaniel admitted. "The head doctor did try to explain it to me, but I don't know much in the way of biological warfare. I do, however, have a full report concerning the nature of the plague and its cure with me." As he said this, Nathaniel took the datapad Bruick handed him. "Its chalk-full of medical terms, which is why the report meant nothing to me. All I can tell you with certainty is that its a fast and painful killer." 

With this Nathaniel gave the datapad to an aide who had stepped forward and who brought it to Lord Vader. Taking the datapad, Vader quickly scanned it and saw that MacNelly was correct, there were a lot of medical terminology. He did know enough of it, however, to see the disastrous effects of having the plague released into a planet's atmosphere. 

* * *

Too busy concentrating on the warning ripple sent through the Force, Luke didn't sense the presence around the corner and walked right into Nastalia as he hurried along. 

"Sorry," Luke mumbled even as he continued on his way. 

"Luke?" Nastalia questioned as she sent Anjaleen a confused look. "Luke, what's wrong?" 

"Luke?" Anjaleen repeated as she watched the young man hurry down the hall, ignoring Nastalia's calls. "I wonder what happened." 

"Must be something big," Nastalia commented, getting worried. "I mean he never acts so... rude. You don't think that... that it has something to do with Nathaniel, do you?" 

"Well..." Anjaleen began as she looked at her friend's anxious face. She wanted to reassure her, and yet she didn't want to give her any false hopes. Anything was possible at this point. "Why don't we go find out?" she suggested as she gestured to Luke's retreating form just before he rounded a corner. "Perhaps he'll tell us. This meeting could take some time yet." 

"Okay," Nastalia agreed as she started off after Skywalker. 

Upon reaching the corner, they turned down the corridor Luke had taken and stopped dead. Because they were in one of the back corridors there weren't too many side corridors, and yet Skywalker was nowhere in sight. 

"Funny," Anjaleen commented as she hurried to the first corridor leading off of the one they were in. "He's not here. He must have been in a bigger hurry than I thought." 

"But where did he go?" Nastalia questioned. "He'd have to have run to be out of sight so quickly, and even then we should have seen his cape." 

"True," Anjaleen replied as she looked around her, puzzled. "Well he didn't just vanish. I wonder..." 

"What?" 

"Well this is the Palace and I'm sure that the Emperor has all the special safety features possible," Anjaleen began. "So its quite possible that there are hidden corridors and passageways. I mean this is the Imperial Palace after all." 

"Perhaps," Nastalia agreed as she nodded her head. "But if that's the case, we won't be seeing him anytime soon. He should be at tonight's session of the court, we can ask him then. Now, however, I want to get back to the meeting." 

"Okay," Anjaleen replied as she turned to follow her friend. Seeing her enthusiasm, she couldn't help but feel small prickles of jealously of her friend's love. 

* * *

Skywalker shook his head as he sensed the curiosity and surprise behind him. As he stepped into the turbolift and started it, he made a mental note to apologize to Nastalia for running into her later. Now, however, he had more pressing matters to deal with. Reaching out once more, he was certain now that the warning had come from the castle. Just as he was probing his home he became aware of another presence. 

' _Grandfather,_ ' Luke sent. 

' _Luke,_ ' Palpatine acknowledged. ' _Are you returning to investigate?_ ' 

' _Yes,_ ' Luke replied. ' _Do you sense anything special?_ ' 

' _Death,_ ' Palpatine stated as he guided Luke's Force tendril to the spot. ' _Some of the guards have been disposed of._ ' 

' _Yes,_ ' Luke agreed angrily as he sensed the deaths. ' _They're probably after Leia._ ' 

' _The Alliance,_ ' Palpatine agreed. ' _Get them._ ' 

Luke pulled out his com and contacted the castle the moment he felt the Emperor break the mental connection. 

"Yes, Sir?" Mark questioned. 

"We have intruders," Luke stated. "They'll be after the Princess. Have security find them, but they are not to alert them to knowing that we're on to them until I arrive." 

"As you wish," Mark replied and Luke could clearly hear the man's surprise. 

"They have already killed a few men so they may be dressed in the house livery," Luke continued angrily. "If so they'll be listening in on the communication links. Use the codes." he ordered knowing that there was no way the Alliance operatives would know what they meant. 

From the beginning, Vader had devised a code system in the event of an intruder getting into the castle and gaining access to the guards' communications equipment. The code consisted of several sounds which would be dismissed by outsiders as static. When this signal was sent all the guards changed their communication devices to a second frequency, allowing them to communicate without letting the enemy overhear what they were planning. 

* * *

"That must be it," Delvin whispered as they reached the top of the stairs and saw two guards standing outside a door down a corridor to the left. 

"Continue forward," Clay ordered as he glanced sideways at the guards. 

Obediently, the others continued forward until they were out of sight of the guards. 

"Now what?" Jon questioned as they stopped. 

"Three of us go down the other corridor and take care of them," Clay stated. "Lantash, Delvin, you two come with me. The rest of you wait here and keep and eye out, make sure we don't get caught." 

"Yes, Sir," several voices chanted before they spread out to keep an eye on the top of the stairs. 

Clay nodded to Lantash and Delvin before he took a breath and rounded the corner, heading down the corridor to where the guards were. As they neared them, the two guards looked up and their eyes went wide, even as their hands moved to their blasters. Having been expecting trouble, Lantash and Clay were too fast for them and fired their own weapons even as the house guards raised theirs. 

"How did they know?" Delvin asked as he looked at the lifeless bodies, before he winced as a short burst of static came over the ear piece. 

"I have no idea," Clay replied as he reached up and rubbed his ear. "You'd think Lord Vader would have better communication equipment for his personal guards." 

"He's just too damn arrogant," Lantash retorted. "Besides, he doesn't need the guards to protect himself, he can do that well enough. And there aren't a lot of people who would even think about entering the Dark Lord's lair like this. He probably figures he doesn't need any better." 

"Probably," Clay said as he moved up to the security panel next to the door. "Right now, however, we don't have time to discuss it. We need to figure a way to get this door open and the Princess out." 

"I know one way," Delvin said as he raised his blaster. "Move, Clay." 

Clay figured that it was the best way to do things and moved, cursing when the blaster shot seemed to be absorbed by the security panel instead of destroying it. "Damn," he muttered. "Must be one of those new ones." 

"Now what?" Lantash questioned just before the door was opened. 

"What is going on out he--" Leia began and stopped when she saw the two dead guards. Looking up at the three men standing there, she opened her mouth once more. 

"Princess Organa," Clay stated before she could speak. "I'm Major Clay, Mon Mothma and the Council sent us to get you out." 

"Okay," Leia replied as she nodded her head. Knowing the routine well enough, she silently followed the three men back down the hall to where several more were waiting. 

* * *

"Luprano," Luke said into his com as he reached the top of the stairs and stood before the hidden door. 

"Yes, Master Luke?" the head of security questioned. 

"Can I enter, or are they in sight?" Luke demanded, suppressing his anger. While getting out of the turbolift, he had felt the deaths of two more guards, probably those outside of Leia's room. 

"They are not," Luprano replied. "We have found the bodies of the guards they killed, a total of eight. They were striped of their uniforms and florist uniforms were next to them. I have talked with Mark and he says that he got a call from the florist earlier this morning saying that he needed to come take measurements for the needed pieces. We have also lost contact with the Princess' guards." 

"They are dead," Luke stated as he entered the hall and quickly closed the door behind him. "Where are the others?" 

"They are in position," Luprano said as he motioned from behind one of the marble pillars in the hall. "We're divided down here and upstairs behind the Rebels." 

"Good," Luke replied, catching the anger in Luprano's voice. "Wait until they have seen me before revealing yourself," he ordered, knowing that all the guards could hear him. 

With this, he walked out into the middle of the hall and stopped. As he waited, he reached under his cape and pulled out his lightsaber. Since none of the Rebels would be returning to the Alliance he could afford to use the Force before them. Reaching out with the Force, he quickly scanned the area at the top of the stairs. As Luprano had said, he could sense eight unknown presences. Leia was with them and behind them he could feel the hate filled presences of the guards. 

Because there was a reasonable number of staff for the castle, everyone knew everyone. A thing the Alliance operatives probably hadn't thought of. Even if he hadn't alerted the guards, it wouldn't have taken them long to notice that something was wrong. He was also pretty sure that the operatives weren't aware of the fact that there were three, not one, staircases in the castle connecting the first two floors. The one before him was the main and most used staircase, however there was a second staircase at the other end of the castle that was used pretty often. The third one was a hidden staircase that went from a hidden panel in the kitchen to the hall near his father's bedroom. Using the other two staircases the guards had been able to get behind the Alliance operatives. 

' _What's happening?_ ' Vader demanded through the Force. 

' _We have some unwelcome company,_ ' Luke replied. ' _They have Leia but are trapped, they just don't know it yet._ ' 

' _How did they get in?_ ' 

' _They said they needed to take measurements for the flower arrangements,_ ' Luke explained. ' _The florist contacted the castle this morning. Do you suppose the man is a Rebel?_ ' 

' _Who? The florist?_ ' Vader questioned. ' _I doubt it. But there's only one way to find out. Contact me when you have them._ ' 

' _Yes, Father,_ ' Luke replied. 

Skywalker looked up at the top of the staircase as he sensed movement above. A few seconds later, Leia appeared followed by eight men dressed in the green and black house livery. Seeing this, Luke couldn't help but smile. Leia had obviously told them that she could move around freely as long as she had some guards with her, meaning that they had planned to try to make it look like she was simply going outside like she so often did. The moment Leia's eyes fell on him, they went wide even as the Rebels behind her froze for a moment. 

"Leia, you didn't think we'd let you go without saying goodbye did you?" Skywalker looked disappointed. 

One of the Rebels in front responded first, whipping out his blaster and opening fire. The others followed him, and Skywalker became a blur of motion behind his red blade at the bottom of the stairs. The lightsaber was humming, and the stairwell filled with the ricochets of blaster fire. 

Leia was still frozen, watching her brother until one of the ricocheted blasts hit the man beside her and he slumped down. She suddenly realized her danger and threw herself to the floor, her dress crumpling beneath her. 

"Stop!" She screamed. "Stop shooting, you'll never hit him!" The blaster fire quieted. 

Luke lowered his blade, still holding it ready before him. "Disable them," he said in a clear voice. Shots ran out as the castle guards came running, and several of the Rebels screamed as they were hit from behind. 

"Luke, stop this, please!" Leia begged, as the man beside her whimpered, clutching his side. She got to her feet, trying to shield the wounded man. 

"Stop? They're the ones who came in here, Leia. They've already killed ten of my men- my guards. And you want me to stop?" One of the still standing Rebels turned and fired at Luke, and he easily blocked the shot. 

"My Princess, I am sorry." The Rebel said, looking up and down the hallway at the groups of Vader's guards surrounding them. 

"It's all right." Leia said with a gracious royal air. "You didn't really know what you were up against." Leia turned and looked at Luke. 

Luke's eyes narrowed. He could tell that she was pretending that she was the Princess of Alderaan for these Rebels. "Leia, the beautiful Princess of Alderaan, is so gracious to her subjects." Luke mocked as Leia shot him a look of pure fury. Luke almost snarled, she didn't want to tell them who she really was! 

"So, Princess, I'll grant you a boon. Choose one to die now." Luke smirked. Leia looked at Luke, confused. "The others go to interrogation, Leia. But, for you, one of them can die now. After all, interrogation will take much longer." 

Leia was indignant. "You can't expect me to do that!" 

"Very well, they can all go to interrogation. You're very loyal to the Imperial cause, to not want to risk missing any valuable information." Luke smiled. 

Leia looked horrified as she realized her choices. She glanced around at the men around her, some wounded and bleeding, others still standing. "I... I... That one..." She pointed at the Rebel who had spoken to her earlier. 

"Very well. Stun the others." Luke ordered, and the shots ran out. Luke then raised one hand and waved it at the remaining Rebel, using the Force to pin him to the corridor wall. 

Skywalker walked up the steps, turning off his blade and hooking it to his belt. He turned to the Rebel pinned to the wall who was staring at him with wide eyes. "I'm disappointed, Leia. You chose the leader." Luke turned to the guards waiting at each end of the hall. "I want him out of that uniform!" 

"Yes, Master Luke!" Luprano answered and motioned men forward. They began to remove the livery from the Rebel's body as he struggled. 

"Clear this hallway, have them sent to the holding cells below for interrogation." Luke ordered. He clicked on his com. "Mark, meet me in the main hall with a few staff." 

Luke turned to Leia. "I know that you don't want to watch, so I'm going to have to have you held below till we determine if your room's security has been compromised. I apologize." 

"You said you were going to kill him now!" 

"He will die, and much sooner than the others. But I will not be the one to kill him." 

* * *

Leia grudgingly sat in the chair provided for her. She glanced hatefully over at Luke, who was lounging in a big plush chair next to her, his feet kicked up. He had ordered wine, and the rugs pulled back to reveal the marble floor. He had also held a whispered conversation with Luprano, who had then issued a few orders to other men. The head of security had looked entirely too happy for Leia's peace of mind. 

"Are you sure you want to stay?" 

Leia glared at Luke. "I just want to keep you to your word." 

"Leia, I will." 

"What are you going to do?" She fretted, glancing at the bound Rebel, trying to apologize with her eyes. 

"I'm not going to do anything. I'm letting the guards kill him. Those Rebels did kill their friends, you know. Some of them have been working together for ten to twenty years, they all know each other on sight." Luke paused. "I see that the Rebel has figured out how the guards at your room knew he wasn't one of them." 

Leia was aghast. "You're going to let the guards do it?" 

"Of course. Are you sure you want to stay?" 

Leia looked at the man who had risked everything to save her, then she looked at Luke. 

"Leia, you're a little pale. I think you better go lie down and rest." Luke made a motion, and an escort of guards walked up to her. Leia let herself be led away. 

* * *

"She's absolutely furious with you." The Emperor muttered to Luke later that day in his quarters in the Palace. Lord Vader was still in the meeting, but he was listening in with the Force. 

"Yes, I know. And I even did her a favor. She's just ungrateful about everything." 

"True. But it may have been a mistake. You may have moved too fast." 

Luke sighed. "I apologize, your Majesty. She's just so difficult to work with. One moment, she's fine, and the next- nothing but Alliance propaganda." 

"Patience." 

"Sometimes I wonder if there is anything to work with at all." 

"I understand. But she does deserve a chance." 

"Yes, your Majesty." Luke bowed, struggling to maintain mental obedience. 

' _I wonder the same thing, Father,_ ' Vader sent. ' _I do not have the time to spend on this project that it needs, and I feel like I'm wasting my efforts. Her rage right now is betraying how little she has changed since she got here._ ' 

The three men silently scanned Leia in her cell, noting her boiling emotions. 

"You will give her a little more, my son." The Emperor said, "before we make a final decision." 

' _Yes, your Majesty._ ' Vader replied. 

* * *

"I thought we had gotten past that," Vader remarked as he entered the room just in time to see Leia fling one of the chairs at the wall. Reaching out with the Force, he stopped it in midair and set it back on the ground. "Its childish." 

"Perhaps I don't care," Leia retorted as her eyes flashed. 

Ever since she had been returned to her room, she kept seeing the faces of her rescuers in her mind. They had risked everything to save her and it had all been in vain. For their effort they would all die a painful death. For she knew that, despite what Luke had at first said, even the leader had died painfully. The guards would have done all they could to avenge the deaths of their comrades. 

It hadn't taken her long to push aside all her beliefs of the fact that there might still be some good buried deep inside her brother. Even though he could be extremely kind at times when he wasn't angry, he obviously was completely loyal to the Imperial cause. 

"Your attitude and your behavior will be punished," Vader declared. "From now on you are confined to your rooms until further notice. You will only be allowed out of them when Luke or I am with you." 

Even as she struggled to keep a straight face, Leia felt her heart sink. The wanderings around the castle and the gardens were what had kept her sane during her time spent here. To be locked in her rooms would quickly drive her up the walls, it would also make her more open to her father and her brother as she'd do more to be able to spend some time outside in the sun. Having been raised on Alderaan, she had grown accustomed to being able to spend time outside, a habit she had kept up even when with the Alliance. 

Vader nodded as he sensed her thoughts. Perhaps this new tactic would bring her to see the truth. Although he doubted that it could be achieved at all anymore. Luke's report on how she had acted around the Rebels showed her still strong loyalty to the Alliance. However, he had also decided to reveal the truth about his health when the time was right. This would surely shake her up and with the time she spent alone in her room she could ponder the power of the Dark Side. 

"I don't want to have anything to do with Luke anymore," Leia declared angrily as the Rebel leader's face appeared before her eyes once more and the thought of how she had sentenced him to a painful death rose to the top of her mind. 

"I shouldn't worry," Vader replied dryly. "The feeling seems to be mutual." 

"Great," Leia stated. "Now, if you'd just leave me alone, everything would be perfect." 

"You had better learn to watch yourself," Vader threatened as she stepped forward and saw Leia step back automatically. "That kind of attitude is exactly what got your mother into trouble. You're in hot water already, my daughter, don't make it any worse." 

Leia froze at the combination of the threat and Vader's form of address. Her anger quickly turned into curiosity as she wondered at the mention of her mother. She was proud that she was like her mother, but worried with what kind of trouble she had gotten into. 

"What do you mean about Mother?" Leia questioned. 

"Perhaps if you behave, I'll tell you the answer to that later," Vader said, knowing that his reply would give her another question to ponder during her time alone. A question who's possible answers would taunt her for as long as he chose to keep the knowledge from her. 

Satisfied that she'd have enough to think about for a while, Vader turned around and left the room. As he walked down the hall and descended the stairs, he probed the minds of the two guards standing guard at Leia's room. Both were filled with anger and grief at the loss of their friends. He did notice, however, the satisfaction they both held at having being able to deal with one of Rebels and the knowledge that the others would not escape. 

They both also felt a deeper sense of loyalty towards Luke then they had felt before. He had proven himself to them in the same way Vader had once done long ago. Looking at the event from this light, Vader saw that it had done a lot of good. He had learned long ago that people were quick to follow if they were rewarded and felt necessary. By letting the guards have the Rebel leader, Luke had showed them that he realized that they had lost people close to them. Although the idea had backfired a little with Leia, it had definitely worked as far as the guards were concerned. 

* * *

"I knew it," Jon mumbled as he paced his small cell. "Things were going too easy." 

"Will you stop it already?" Delvin demanded from his cell to the left of Jon's. "We all knew the risks of coming on this mission and we all accepted them. We had the chance to back out, remember?" 

Jon stopped, turned around, and looked through the energy bars that separated each cell from the others. Quietly, he glared at Delvin, before he turned his attention to Lantash who was in the cell to the right of his. A dark red puddle was forming at the foot of his bunk as blood from a leg wound dripped to the floor. 

"Are you all right?" Jon demanded. 

"Yeah," Lantash replied, his voice tight with pain. "Not that it matters anymore." 

"How did he do it?" Frasl suddenly demanded after a few moments of silence. "How did Skywalker manage to get here so quickly? I mean he'd have to have left the Palace before we even entered the castle to get here on time. What happened to the meeting?" 

"Perhaps he wasn't needed," Delvin offered as he tore off some more of the florist uniforms in which they had been forced to dress once more when the house livery had been taken away. "It might have something to do with the Sith magic Vader has," Delvin suggested as he used the cloth to cover the burn on his arm that he had sustained from a blaster bolt that had grazed him. 

"Or maybe Skywalker has that magic too," Quarl added from his cell a little further down. "I mean, did you see what he did with that weapon of his? There's no way he could have deflected all those blaster shots. There were simply too many." 

"True," Lantash agreed. "Although I doubt we'll ever learn how he did it unless he tells us, which is highly unlikely." 

"Perhaps we can get him to spill the hargo-beans," Jon suggested. "You know Imps, they're always so full of themselves. I'm sure we can get it out of Skywalker if we throw in some flattery." 

"Perhaps," Delvin said. 

* * *

"There was nothing else that was overly important," Vader said as he and Luke approached the ballroom. "Although I still want you to go over the holo-tapes of the rest of the meeting tomorrow." 

"I will," Luke promised, curious as to the details of what else had happened on the mission. He did a quick scan of the hall they were in before he continued: "Is Grandfather going to send another task force out there to destroy the Zinn completely?" 

"I'm not sure," Vader replied. "Although I think he will. The fact that they even achieved a small victory over the Empire is too much. They can be made an example of." 

* * *

"I was wondering about something else," Nathaniel said as he patted Nastalia's hand. "At the beginning of the meeting there was a young courtier whom I didn't recognize. He seemed to be the only politician in the room and he abruptly left without an explanation near the beginning of the meeting." 

"That'll be Luke," Nastalia stated. 

"Luke?" Nathaniel questioned, feeling a twitch of jealousy rush through him at the way Nastalia spoke the name. 

While being away, Nathaniel had often thought of Nastalia. He had thought about her beauty, the sweet tone of her laughter and of her intelligence. He had thought of the times they had spent together and of how much he loved her. Sometimes, at night, he had wondered what would happen to their relationship with his being away so long. When the war with the Zinn had first broken out and they had been delayed for so long, he had feared that she would think him dead and get on with her life with another man. He had dreaded returning, as he was convinced that he'd find her in another man's arms. 

Nathaniel had been overjoyed to exit the meeting room only to find her waiting for him in the hall just beyond. Seeing her conversing with another young woman had sent hope surging through him. Catching her joy had made his dreams of reestablishing their former relationship come to life once more. However, although she was clearly glad to see him, they had both been hesitant on how to go about the situation and he had been more than grateful for the way Anjaleen had been able to keep the mood light the whole time. 

However, hearing the manner in which Nastalia spoke this other man's name and seeing the smile that appeared on her face, made his heart constrict. Was there another man in her life? And, if so, why hadn't she said anything until now? Why had she been clinging to him since he had exited that conference room? Why? And who was he? How long had they known each other? 

"Yes, Luke Skywalker," Anjaleen confirmed then, sensing his thoughts, she laughed. "Don't worry. Luke's simply a friend of ours." 

"Yes!" Nastalia stated, blushing slightly as she realized what he was thinking. "A friend. And, to be honest, we don't really know that much about him." 

"Why not?" Nathaniel inquired as he relaxed and his curiosity rose. Although he hadn't really spent any time at court before he left on the mission, he hadn't been important enough at the time, he did know the mentality of the court. Having friends, true friends, hardly ever happened as people were, especially politicians, always competing with each other. "And how do you know him then?" 

"Darth Vader," Anjaleen explained and watched as one of MacNelly's eyebrows rose in surprise and the other sunk in confusion. "He lives with Lord Vader in his castle and sees the Emperor on a regular basis." 

"As to his past, we don't really know anything," Nastalia picked up. "But he's really nice, and a gentleman. When I was going home by Star Destroyer, he invited me to have dinner with him once. It was a nice change to eating alone in my room with the servants." 

"I can image," Nathaniel said as he realized that both Nastalia and Anjaleen knew him pretty well. But living with Vader? Nathaniel shivered slightly at the thought and wondered just what kind of man this Skywalker was. "So he's military?" 

"Well..." Nastalia began. "To be honest, we're not quite sure. He's gone with Vader on several military missions, and he's had his own command." 

"During which he discovered and captured a Rebel base," Anjaleen added. "Not to mention Organa." 

"And yet he's at court a lot," Nastalia finished. "He's kind of both, but he spends more time here on Coruscant. At least lately he has," Nastalia smiled up at Nathaniel with this. "Oh, the Emperor also gave him the honor of killing Darklighter." 

"Darklighter?" Nathaniel questioned even as he made note of treating this Skywalker with respect as, whoever Darklighter was, if the Emperor gave this Skywalker the 'honor' of killing him, it was something big. 

"One of the two Rebels who destroyed the Death St..." Anjaleen began before she realized that he probably didn't know what that was either. 

"I'll explain later," Nastalia promised. "I also have the execution ceremony on holo-tape." 

"Good," Nathaniel said. "I have a lot of catching up to do." 

"Missing five years does that," Luke said as he approached the group, having heard the last part of Nathaniel's sentence. "Admiral MacNelly." 

"Mr. Skywalker," Nathaniel replied. "Pardon the Mr. but I don't know what your proper title is." 

"No one does," Luke stated and smiled as Anjaleen's eyebrows rose in curiosity. "Nastalia," he said as he turned his attention to her, noticing how she was holding hands with the admiral. "I'm sorry that I ran into you earlier today. Its just that something urgent came up and I needed to deal with it as soon as possible and so I wasn't watching were I was going." 

"That's okay," Nastalia replied with a smile. She was just so glad at being back with Nathaniel that nothing else really mattered. 

Luke reached out with a tendril of the Force and carefully entered her mind upon sensing Nastalia's mood. Probing around, he quickly found the love she felt for MacNelly and smiled. As he pulled back out of her mind another thought occurred to him; the dance. Taking a glass of purple wine off the tray of a passing waiter he turned his attention back to the admiral. 

"It's my birthday in a few days and there's going to be a dance over at the castle," Luke began and smiled as the admiral's eyes opened wide at his words. "Most of the people here have already agreed to come and I was wondering if you wanted to come." 

"Oh... yes," Nathaniel replied, stunned at the fact that Vader was going to have a party at his castle, let alone for somebody else. "Sure." 

"Great," Luke stated. 

* * *

Admiral MacNelly sat in his temporary quarters shaking his head over the reports he had requested. "Captain Bruick, we have missed a lot." 

"Yes, Sir. Did you read the report on the Death Star? It was huge! And to be destroyed by only two Rebels!" 

"Yes, but they were captured and executed for their crimes. I watched the holo-tape that Nastalia gave me." He leaned back. "I'm still trying to figure that Skywalker out." 

"Yes, Sir. I asked around about him like you asked, and he has developed a reputation. It seems he can practically sense Rebels and can walk through walls. At least, that's the rumors." Captain Bruick said. 

"There's more to him than anyone's willing to guess, Bruick. He brushes off any question of his rank or past, and he has the Emperor's ear. And living with the Sith Lord- I'd almost guess." 

"Sir?" 

The admiral was looking at the wall, lost in thought. "Captain, I'm not sure, but I get the strange feeling that Skywalker might be the last person you want to annoy. The Zinn taught me to plan for the most unlikely scenario."


	18. Chunk 18 - with "Anjaleen's Party Dress" Illo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See notes in chapter 1.

"We have lost all contact with the rescue mission. They have not attempted to contact us in any way since their attempt at Vader's Castle. I don't think they made it." Admiral Dl'os stated. 

"We will have to wait and see. I refuse to give up hope yet." Mon Mothma replied. 

"What of the local operative we had on Coruscant? Any word from him?" Asked General Rieekan. 

"No, but the last we heard was that if the team did not come back within 12 hours, he was going to get off planet. Because of the security on Coruscant, we would not be able to contact him, he must contact us. And we have heard nothing." Admiral Dl'os answered, his fur rippling worriedly. 

"It was a bad idea to begin with, and a waste of resources." General Xa'sstresh fumed, his tongue flashing. 

"We voted, and it was worth the attempt. I won't hear anymore, General." Mon Mothma said. 

* * *

The Rebel prisoners turned as one as the sound of booted heals walked down the long corridor to their cells. They could hear the horrible hissing of the Dark Lord's respirator, along with the measured tread of his escort. 

Lord Vader came into the room, walking to the front of the group of cells, his guard fanning out around him, and Skywalker standing at his side. The young man was wearing a reddish brown jumpsuit made of fine silk, his blue eyes scanning each prisoner in turn. 

Lord Vader spoke, his voice hissing through his respirator. "I would normally chose one of the injured ones first, it is best to question them before they die from their wounds. But these will all keep. Perhaps you would prefer to start with one of the others, there are things you can do with a healthy specimen that you can not risk on an injured one." 

Jon spat towards the group, snarling. "We aren't a herd of Banthas." 

"No," Skywalker softly replied, "you're worse. A bantha has meat and a hide, so it is of some use. You're a Rebel. You kill, terrorize and destroy. You have no worth at all." Skywalker's head cocked. "Him. He has spirit, and I want to see that technique you mentioned." He motioned to the guards, and they advanced towards Jon's cell. 

Some time later, the Rebels were pacing nervously, Jon's screams could barely be heard if you listened carefully. Lantash was sitting on his bench, fiddling with a buckle from his uniform. The others kept glancing at him, afraid to ask what he was doing for fear that the microphones would overhear. 

At last Lantash smiled, then bent to his wounded leg. He gritted his teeth as he probed his own wound with a metal piece of the buckle. Suddenly, blood began to gush from the wound. 

"Lan?" Delvin worriedly asked. 

"It's okay." Lantash lowered his leg off the bench, letting it bleed. "I'm just going to see my family again. It's okay." The blood was rapidly pooling from the newly cut artery. 

Delvin swallowed hard, "I understand." 

"Say the rights for me." Lantash said as he lay down on the bench, smiling. 

"Yes, I will." Delvin began the ancient Alderaanian chant as one of the house guards suddenly entered, then left. 

Skywalker entered a moment later, the guard from earlier following. "I'm sorry, Master Luke, I-" Delvin continued the chant. 

Luke walked to the cell that held the bleeding Rebel, and the energy bars dissolved. He walked up to Lantash, and bent over the prone man. He then turned, and stared through the far wall. "It's okay. This isn't about information anyway, and I can just as easily get what I want from him now as later." Skywalker reached out a hand, brushing Lantash's face. 

The dying man coughed, and glared at Skywalker. "I was hoping to disappoint you." 

"Not likely. I rule here." Luke brushed his face again, and Lantash convulsed as he held in a scream. Delvin faltered in the chant, but quickly finished with his voice shaking. Skywalker did it again, but this time Lantash only weakly thrashed and then fell unconscious. The blond man got up without a word and returned back the way he had come. The guard followed. 

"Delvin," Quarl said, "he has the Sith magic, doesn't he?" 

"He must. I just wish we could get word to the Alliance. They need to know." 

* * *

"I don't know, Father," Luke said while he nibbled on his lunch the next day. The servants were pouring wine in the sunroom. 

"It would shake her up, and I'm tired of being a prisoner in my own home. I've hated having to be careful with her around." Lord Vader ran fingers through his hair. "Besides, she'll have to know eventually, and we need to try something different. She's still mad at you." 

"Yes, and you're right, Father. She hasn't been able to grasp the power she's turning down. Maybe if she knew she would give up that silly Rebellion." 

"At dinner, don't you think?" 

"As good a time as any." Luke turned to his salad. "It's a shame, really. The party is in two days and she was actually looking forward to it. She was rather proud of the work she had done and was happy she was going to be able to watch. I don't think she cares now." 

"Yes, this Rebel attack undid a lot of her progress." 

"At least no one at court has learned about it. The Alliance has to know that the attempt was going to be made, but they don't know how far the strike team managed to get in." 

"Yes. We will have to do something to strike back at them for their involvement." Vader mused. "We should have seen this coming. However, the Emperor has told me that he's going to send me out with my ship, the _Executor_ , the day after the party. There are some things in the Corellian sector he wishes for me to investigate." 

"Am I to go with you?" Luke hopefully asked. 

"Someone has to watch Leia." Vader privately added, ' _your grandfather wants you to keep your temper with her._ ' 

' _I will._ ' Luke replied. Out loud he said, "As you wish." 

* * *

Sadi cursed inwardly as he packed the last of his things. It had been well past the deadline since he had last heard of the Alliance operatives and he was finally just about finished packing his belongings. The dread that he had felt ever since first receiving his orders concerning the group that was coming to Coruscant was finally confirmed. Things had gone wrong and now he had to leave. After having spent fifteen years spying here, at the heart of the Empire, he had to leave because others had possibly blown his identity. 

Fifteen years and he had not been caught. Fifteen years he had been able to supply the Alliance with a steady flow of Imperial information. Fifteen years of loyal service and yet they thought him expendable. As such a mission had practically no odds off succeeding so, whomever Mon Mothma and the others had picked to help them, would most likely be an expendable spy. It was so nice to feel so needed. 

Sadi growled as he picked up his bag, brought it to the front room of his apartment and set it down next to his other stuff. Turning around, he slowly went through each room of his home and looked around to make sure that he hadn't forgotten anything. As he did so his anger rose within him. Over time this place had become his own and to see it bare of anything now made him angry. Angry at the Alliance for seeing him as expendable, angry at Clay and his men for getting caught, and angry at himself for risking so much. 

Merson stormed back to the front room, quickly packed all of his things onto a repulsor cart and proceeded to head out. He had booked a place on an outgoing ship to Hanjder with a freighter and he knew that if he wasn't on time that the man would leave with the credits he had already been paid. Sadi knew that once he arrived on Hanjder he'd have to risk himself even more and contact Mon Mothma, but he wasn't sure what he was going to do after that. He had nowhere to go. 

* * *

"Do you know anymore about MacNelly or the mission?" Anjaleen asked as a waiter set her main course before her. 

"Yes and no," Raphael replied as he looked at her sitting across the table from him. "MacNelly was only a major when he left and had a good service record." Briefly he stopped as he took a sip of wine, watching her begin her smoked harlin. "As to the mission, I don't know too many details as they haven't been released yet. However, they were attacked by a people with whom they were trying to establish a trade agreement. During the negotiations the people introduced a plague onto the Destroyers which spread rapidly. The other Star Destroyers were forced to destroy themselves or be captured. One of them managed to spread the plague back to the people who had started it in the process of destroying itself." 

Anjaleen simply nodded politely as she continued eating. She had already heard most of the story from Nastalia, including several details Raphael either didn't know or didn't want to share with her. She had brought up the discussion because it was so recent an event and she had hoped that it might spark a conversation that would take up some time, as she hated the silence that so often fell between them. It made her feel uncomfortable and gave her time to think about her future. A thing she didn't want to do considering what it might be. 

"But let's not talk about this," Raphael said as he looked at her once more, the two candles on the table framing her face. He had to smile at this, candles were so ancient and yet they could bring a special touch to a romantic atmosphere that couldn't seem to be achieved by the more advanced lighting devices. "How are you lately?" 

"Fine," Anjaleen lied. "There's been so much going on lately, what with the upcoming party and MacNelly's return. I really hope everything works out for Nastalia and Nathaniel." 

"Nathaniel?" Raphael repeated. "You mean MacNelly?" 

"Yes," Anjaleen confirmed. "Did you know that they were going out before he left? Last I saw they managed to pick up where they left off, although I'm sure that it must be hard." 

"Yes, I did," Raphael replied, practically dismissing the issue instantly. "As to the upcoming dance. What are you going to wear? I think you'd look really good in something red or black." 

"Perhaps, but I can't," Anjaleen stated, feeling some joy at saying the words. At times Raphael could just get under her skin and it annoyed her. "Skywalker asked me to wear my white one and I told him I would." 

"Skywalker?" Raphael questioned surprised, a slight undertone to his voice. 

"Yes," Anjaleen confirmed before she took a sip of wine and watched the silence fall over them once more. 

As she looked at Raphael, Anjaleen noticed several emotions flash across his face as he thought about this new information, but it was too fast for her to catch them all. Suddenly his face went blank as he turned his attention back to his meal. They ate silently, the restaurant waiters filling up their glasses when needed. 

"If you'll excuse me for a moment," Anjaleen said, unable to take the silence any longer. As she made to get up, one of the waiters stepped forward and pulled back her chair. "Thanks." Anjaleen said before she headed for the restrooms. 

The moment she was out of view of the table, however, she changed directions and headed over to a sitting area from where she had a nice view of the nighttime skyline of the city. She stayed there for a few moments before making her way back to her table, knowing that she couldn't just leave. Making her way among the various other tables, she caught sight of a couple sitting at one of the window tables. 

"Hello," Anjaleen said as she stopped at the table. 

"Hello, Anjaleen," Nastalia replied as she looked up. 

"Miss Winiterure," Nathaniel said. "How are you this evening?" 

"Good," Anjaleen lied. "How are things with you? Have you been able to catch up on some of the events that happened since you left?" 

"A little," Nathaniel admitted. "There's just so much that happened. I've been able to skim most issues, but I still need to get a more detailed look at them later. For tonight, however, I decided to come here with Nastalia and see where we stand." 

"It's a good thing the party is coming up soon," Anjaleen stated. "It'll give you some time to relax and mingle with the higher officers of the military as well as the court." 

"That it will," Nathaniel agreed. "Are you here for dinner as well?" 

"Yes, I'm here with Mr. Jerklin," Anjaleen informed him. "In fact I'd better be getting back to the table." 

"Bye," Nastalia said. 

"I hope to see you later, Miss Winiterure," Nathaniel stated politely. 

"You too, and have fun," Anjaleen said as she felt another stab of jealously at her friend's good fortune to be here with a man she liked. 

"What's wrong with her?" Nathaniel inquired as soon as Anjaleen was out of hearing range. "She didn't seem to happy about going back to her table." 

"I'm sure she isn't," Nastalia said. "Raphael has been seeing her ever since Mr. Winiterure has started letting him. She doesn't like him very much, but don't tell anyone!" 

"Don't worry, I won't," Nathaniel promised. "My lips are sealed. I just find it sad that he won't let her marry who she likes." 

"Its the way of the court," Nastalia stated. "It's at times like this that I'm glad father is in the military and not a politician." 

"Me too," Nathaniel said as he smiled warmly at her. "Me too." 

* * *

Leia sighed as she looked at the dresses she had been given shortly after her arrival. Mark had been in earlier to say that she needed to get dressed up as she was to have dinner downstairs today. Although the thought of having dinner with her brother didn't sound appealing, Leia wanted to get out of the room, even for a short while. Simply spending all day up here with nothing to do but think was driving her mad. Having an argument with Luke just had to be better. 

Leia took a light green dress out of her closet with several dark red jewels on the collar and cuffs. This dress alone would probably be enough to feed a poor family for a few weeks. Fingering the soft, silky material once more, she refused the urge to tear it up. Quickly she changed into it and brushed her hair. At least she could look nice when she yelled at her brother. 

"Leia?" Luke called from the next room and Leia glanced quickly in the mirror before entering the sitting room. 

"I thought you didn't want to see me anymore?" Leia needled him. 

"I don't," Luke replied coolly. "However, Father has decided that he wants a family meal." 

"A family meal?" Leia repeated, stunned. "What's he going to do? Sit and watch us eat or is he going to be fed through tubes?" 

"Leia," Luke warned. 

"Or are we going to have to eat in a room with medicated air?" Leia continued, his tone only encouraging her further. "Because if it is the latter then I don't want to join you. I don't want to breath the same air as him." 

Luke restrained his anger and forced his face to remain calm as he took a step closer to her. "It's too late for that now," he said before he gestured towards the door. "Father doesn't like to be kept waiting." 

"Figures," Leia replied as she stepped past him and exited her rooms, wondering at his first remark. 

What did he mean by saying that it was too late already? She hadn't been breathing any medicated air since her arrival. Luke was probably just trying to throw her off guard and confuse her. Reaching the bottom of the stairs, she waited for him to step past her and led the way, as she had no idea which of the many rooms was able to completely filter the air for her father. 

"Here we are," Luke said as he opened a final door and gestured for her to enter. 

Leia hesitated briefly before she walked past him into the room. The first thing she noticed as she entered was the fact that the air in the room was just regular air. The next thing she noticed was the light brown haired man sitting at the head of a large wooden table set for three. Leia stopped in her tracks, not recognizing the man at first. Then it hit her, the man sitting at the table was the man she had seen in the holos with her mother. It was Vader without his armor and mask. 

"No!" she whispered, stunned. 

"Leia," Vader said, smiling as she paled. "So nice of you to join us tonight." 

"How?" Leia questioned as she looked him over, suddenly realizing that this was the man she had seen in the hall the other day. Today he was dressed in a dark blue outfit, a blue that matched the blue colored livery the servants and guards were wearing today. 

"Why don't you take a seat and we can discuss it?" Luke suggested as he moved past her, towards the table. 

As he approached his chair, one of the servants pulled it back and he sat down. Seeing another servant step forward and move back the last chair at the table, she too moved forward and sat down. She did so gratefully, knowing that they wouldn't see her tremors as easily. Just seeing Vader like this, looking so much like the man her mother had married, drove the point of their relationship home even harder. Before walking into this room it had been easier to say that Vader wasn't the man her mother had fallen in love with as he didn't even resembled him anymore. Now, however... 

"Mark, we can begin now," Vader stated at which two servants instantly left the room to get the first course of the meal. "Now, as to how. There was a time when I really did need the respirator and protective body armor as a result of an accident I had." He explained as a bowl of soup was placed before him, then Luke and finally Leia. Sensing her anger at this, Vader shook his head. "However, over time, I was able to heal my injuries by using the Dark Side." 

"Then why the disguise?" Leia demanded as she looked from her father to her brother. They had both kept this secret from her for so long, and that made her wonder what else that there was about the family that she didn't know. "Why not show your face?" 

"Several reasons," Vader said between mouthfuls. "One of them being that an unknown Sith warrior would cause a much greater impact. People are afraid of what they don't know." 

"And the other reasons?" Leia inquired. 

"You shall learn once we are sure that you are no longer loyal to the Rebellion," Vader said. 

Leia nodded her head as she turned her attention to the soup before her. Whatever other reasons there were they were too important to be trusted to her at the moment. On the one hand she really wanted to know as it was important information, not that she could do anything with it. On the other hand she didn't want to know, the possible reasons might include things that she'd rather not know about. Which, considering her father's reputation, could well be. 

"Which will be never," Leia stated aloud. 

"Why do you still ally yourself with that lost cause?" Luke questioned even as he sensed the servants reaction to her words. "Why do you toss aside all you could have and be so easily?" 

"Because it is the right thing to do," Leia retorted as she turned her attention to her twin and released her anger. "As to what I'm tossing aside. It is nothing! And all bought with the hard work and suffering of innocent people who have to struggle to maintain themselves and their families. Many of them starve each year or die because they couldn't afford the proper medication all because they had to pay the necessary tribute to the Empire." 

"A tribute necessary to maintain the military to fight a war that you are causing," Luke countered. "If your petty Rebellion would give up the fight that they can only lose then less would be required from the people and more of the money would be able to go to schools and medical care for the citizens of the Empire." 

"And what of the non-humans?" Leia demanded, only absently aware that her soup bowl had been taken away to be replaced by another dish. "As I'm sure that they aren't included in your definition of citizens of the Empire. And the Alliance is not a lost cause. People can go far if they truly believe in what they fight for." 

Luke simply snorted at this last and then looked up at his father as he heard Vader sigh. Vader had been silently watching the heated discussion, pleased with the way Luke managed to counter all of Leia's misguided believes. However he was beginning to feel slightly thankful for the fact that he hadn't had small kids running about. Seeing that Luke had sensed the thought and the hurt expression that appeared on his face, he mentally cursed. 

' _I was thinking about her,_ ' Vader sent soothingly. ' _She is, after all, the one causing all the trouble, not you. You cut her off well._ ' 

' _Thanks,_ ' Luke replied, even as he relaxed once more since hearing the thought. 

"What?" Leia questioned as she caught the looks that passed between them and realized that they were communicating. 

"Nothing," Vader stated, knowing that if he even hinted at what he had been thinking that she would be pleased to know that she was making herself to be nothing but a nuisance. 

* * *

Leia sat at her dressing table and brushed her hair back. She glanced at the multiple screens that had been set up in her sitting room for the party. She almost sighed. She didn't even know if she wanted to watch the party, even if she did help plan it. She winced, thinking of how much work she had done for Luke. She had only done it because she was bored, but to help him at all... 

Impulsively, she wandered over and shoving her thoughts aside, flipped the screens on. She flipped the views shown from one room to the next, seeing if Skywalker had finished dressing yet. She was curious to see what he was wearing, she was sure that it would be ridiculously expensive. Leia shook her head. Her brother and her argued almost every time they spoke to each other, especially since the _family dinner_. Why couldn't they see eye to eye on anything? 

Leia stopped the camera on a pair of the Red Guard speaking to the house guard in one of the hallways. ' _It's because Luke is an Imperial,_ ' Leia thought to herself. ' _He's sees everything with the Imperial viewpoint. He's been given everything he ever wanted if he'll just toe the line, so he's terrified of even thinking independently. I wonder what he would have been like if that pirate had not taken off from the Death Star, leaving him behind._ ' 

She cocked her head, watching the two sets of guards talking to each other. She couldn't see the faces of the Red Guard, they had their armor on and their faces were hidden, but the house guard clearly didn't like having the Imperial Sovereign Protectors taking over their turf. The Red Guard were everywhere, Leia had noticed them arriving in droves since early this morning. Another thing she had noticed that she wasn't sure she was supposed to have figured out- the Red Guard had not been given orders just to protect the Emperor, but to prevent anyone from wandering around the castle. Leia could tell by the pattern of their deployment, she knew from her own training. Of course, the guests would never notice. 

* * *

Lord Vader pulled on his mask, and set his shoulders. It would be a long night for him. He didn't really like the idea of having all these people running around his castle, but Luke seemed happy enough by the idea. Vader had come to think of this place as his sovereign territory, impenetrable and mysterious to the outside galaxy. 

"My Lord," Mark said from the doorway, "we have received word that his Majesty is on his way." 

"Thank you. I will greet him in the grand entrance. Please inform Luke as well." 

"Yes, my Lord." The man disappeared. 

Vader set out to greet his father into his home. The Emperor had never bothered to come and visit before, but then, there had been no need. Vader walked into the grand entrance, seeing the wide marble columns decorated with wreaths of huge white flowers around their tops and trailing ribbons and pink flowering vines to the floor. Between each column stood either a Red Guard or a house guard. The house guard was wearing their red and black livery tonight, which had been slightly altered for the occasion with fire-eyes for the buttons. 

Vader peered into the distance, noticing that the holo-press had set up shop outside his castle gates and was trying to get as many shots as possible with long range lenses. The professional rumor mill was having a hey-day with the event, bringing all the latest news to the adoring public. 

"He's a little early." Lord Vader turned to look at Luke, his son. Luke was wearing a stunning red outfit that was fairly encrusted with jewels. The red fabric was nearly hidden from view with the fire-eyes and other gems worked into a pattern on the shirt. Every time Luke moved, the light danced over his clothing. 

"Yes, he wanted to miss the rush." Vader answered. "And he probably wanted to talk to me about my mission before anyone else got here." 

"Ah. Here he is." The stately Imperial ground speeder was pulling up, flanked by its escorting vehicles. 

* * *

The land speeder slowly turned around the long drive to Lord Vader's Castle as Anjaleen watched the maid carefully replace the errant strand of hair. Her head had become a concoction of small braids, jewels and curls mounded atop her head. Brilliant iridescent plumes of the rare Mehog bird fanned out from the back of her head, turning her hairstyle into a headdress. The feathers changed their hue every time she moved, picking up the colors in the room. 

"There you go, Mistress. If you need me, I'll be in the waiting rooms." 

"Thank you." Anjaleen nodded to her mother, who smiled back. 

"It's going to be a beautiful dance, my dear. I heard that Lord Vader has spared no expense, he even hired several symphonies to provide the music." 

"You believe everything you hear." Her husband Randolf mockingly replied. 

"No, not everything. But I do listen." Sasha answered. "Besides, I doubt Lord Vader would dare have less than a fantastic event for his first party." 

"Even if it is for that boy." 

"Yes, husband." Sasha glanced out the window. "There sure is a line to the front door, everyone is going to be here tonight. But it appears that we are next." 

* * *

Luke looked around the main hall, looking over the guests trickling in. Everyone was dressed fantastically, flowers and feathers and gems in the women's hair, the colors glittering and clashing from a hundred outfits. Skywalker looked back towards his father and the Emperor, they were deep in conversation about the upcoming mission and everyone else was afraid to interrupt. The highest ranking courtiers were even standing just off to the side, impatiently waiting for Lord Vader to get done so they could verbally spar over the Emperor's attentions. 

Skywalker glanced at the door again and saw Anjaleen walk in, her tiara and plumes setting off her face and dress. He smiled, and then frowned as Mr. Jerklin came forward to take her hand. Luke turned back to Lord Vader, glancing at the courtiers. He just caught the flash of pure hatred coming from Buchanan directed at him. 

Luke wandered off, stopping to accept congratulations on his birthday from the various guests as he made his way to the knot of younger men and women off to one side. He could see most of the people he talked to at court grouped together, including one Ra'chealla who was trying to catch his eye. 

"Skywalker! Congratulations!" Nastalia said as soon as he managed to get over to the younger set. "This is wonderful." 

"I'm glad you approve," Luke teased. "And I hope your ready to dance, I was going to start soon." 

"Oh good." Nastalia said, smiling at Admiral MacNelly. 

Luke turned to Anjaleen, who gave him a small smile. Raphael Jerklin was standing next to her, and taking her hand, he gave Skywalker a cold smile. "Anjaleen, Mr. Jerklin. Good to see you tonight." 

Anjaleen waited for a second before replying, "Thank you, Luke." Skywalker could feel that she was just a little embarrassed that Mr. Jerklin wasn't going to say anything. 

Luke gave her an encouraging smile before turning back to Nastalia. "Nastalia, my dear. I need your advice. When should I start the dancing?" 

She giggled. "Now would be fine." 

Mr. Jerklin glanced at the towering Lord Vader across the dance floor, whom was still speaking with the Emperor. "Don't you need Lord Vader's permission?" 

"Why?" asked Luke, "it's my party." He looked around as the others stood surprised at his words. His eyes landed on Ra'chealla, and he smiled. 

"Ra'chealla, you look wonderful tonight. Would you like to dance with me?" 

"Yes, Luke, I would." 

Luke held out his hand, and signaling to the symphony, led her to the dance floor. He smiled even wider as he felt Buchanan's fury at him dancing with his daughter. 

* * *

Ra'chealla's head was spinning, she was dancing with Luke! And there was nothing her father could say about it, since he had asked her. It was his party, she couldn't have told him no. He was smiling at her, and he had told her that she was beautiful. Others were starting to pair off and join them on the dance floor, but that was expected. 

She had been a little worried when he had started talking to Nastalia and Anjaleen first, but since each of them already had an escort for the evening, Luke had turned to her. 

Ra'chealla briefly glanced around the room again, the decorations were extensive. Flowers and candles were everywhere, the soft glow making everyone's jewelry sparkle. Ra'chealla's hopes rose. If Lord Vader was willing to spend so much money on Luke, then surely her father would let her talk to him. Her father just had to realize that Luke was important! 

* * *

Luke stopped and his eyes scanned the scene as he entered the dance room once more. After the first dance with Ra'chealla, she had hung around him for a little while as he talked with several of the guests. When it had become clear to her that he wouldn't immediately go onto the dance floor once more, she had finally left his side so that her father wouldn't get too mad at her. Luke smiled at the memory. After that he had briefly gone outside to see how things were going there before coming back. 

"Having fun?" Vader questioned as he approached his son. 

"Yes," Luke replied immediately as he turned to face his father. "It's great!" 

"Good," Vader replied as he saw the twinkle in Luke's eye. It was a good thing that the boy liked it so much, it meant that it had been worth the sacrifice and that he would remember it for a long time. "You are, however, quickly making an enemy with Buchanan." 

"I know," Luke admitted as he let his eyes scan the room once more. Seeing Anjaleen and Raphael dancing together, he felt a flash of emotion within himself, but it was too fast for him to identify. "Jerklin doesn't seem to like me anymore, either. Although I'm not sure why." 

"Have you probed him?" 

"No," Luke replied. "Not yet. But I will if it gets worse." 

"Very well," Vader said. "Now go, enjoy your party. Your grandfather and I will see you after everyone has left. There is still the matter of birthday gifts." 

Luke's head snapped up at the words. In all his life he had never been given anything for his birthday, although he knew that his friends had. Somehow, the thought that this year he would get something from his father and grandfather, had never entered his mind. It just hadn't occurred to him as he had been so used to not getting anything. His uncle had never cared whether it was his birthday or not. 

"I do care," Vader stated, following his son's train of thought. "Now go." 

Luke smiled at his father as his curiosity rose at what he could possibly be given as he had so much already. Unable to guess, he walked into the crowd of people. Slowly he made his way towards the refreshment table that had been set up on the other side of the room, stopping to talk with a few of the guests as he went. 

"Luke," Elizabeth called out as he passed her. "Happy birthday." 

"Thank you," Luke replied as he turned and studied her. 

She was wearing a deep purple dress with yellow and turquoise jewels embedded into it. Gold and silver lace were also woven in at seemingly random patterns, and the cuffs were set off with fire-eyes that matched her hair color perfectly. Hanging from her neck was a single string of huge emeralds that were dancing in the candle light. Her hair was done up with more emeralds, along with pearls, and several maroon colored feathers. 

"You look beautiful tonight," Luke commented. 

"Thank you," Elizabeth replied. "It's a lovely party, much better than I had expected." 

"Yes," Luke agreed as he started moving towards the refreshment table once more, Elizabeth walking next to him. "How are things with you?" 

"Fine," Elizabeth said. "More or less normal though. Which was why I was looking forward to this party so, it would be a so different. Besides, people have always wondered what the inside of Lord Vader's Castle looked like." 

Luke smiled in reply as they reached the table. "A drink?" 

"I'll take a glass of wine." 

Luke turned around and reached past one of the ice-sculptures on the table and took two of the glasses that stood prepared. Handing one to Elizabeth, he studied the ice-sculpture and noticed the fine details in the design. Looking over the room once more, he saw the knots of older people along the edge of the dance floor and out on the patio. Having just been in the gardens, he knew that most of the older people were out there while the younger ones stayed inside to dance. He had, however, caught sight of Nastalia and MacNelly heading into the gardens alone. Luke smiled at the thought as he saw one of the younger male courtiers eyeing Elizabeth. 

"I think someone wants to dance with you," Luke said as he indicated the man to Elizabeth. 

"Indeed," Elizabeth responded as she placed her glass on the table where it was instantly whisked away by one of the servants. "I'll see you later then." 

Silently, Luke watched her go. Doing a quick probe of her mind he saw that she was slightly disappointed that he hadn't asked her to dance with him. It wasn't that she liked him the way Ra'chealla did, but just that it was looked upon to be a honor as he was the one hosting the party. True, technically it was Vader, but it was done in his honor and they couldn't see Vader dancing. Luke had to smile at the idea of his father dancing in his armor, it would be quite a sight indeed. 

* * *

Up in her room, Leia saw the smile that crossed her brother's face and felt her anger rise. To see how much pleasure he was having at an event that she had helped organize irked her now more than it had before. When she had originally started working on the plans, she had convinced herself that she was helping him get stuck with an evening of nothing but boredom. Luke, however, seemed to enjoy these get-togethers more then she would have thought, especially considering that he had only danced once so far. She'd expected him to only truly like the dances and then be bored by the talk. 

Clearly she'd been wrong. Her twin was having the time of his life and she had helped to give it to him. It was almost like her birthday gift to him. And, after all the hard work she'd put into making the party happen, Luke had repaid her by tricking her into choosing a member of her rescue team into dying slowly! Briefly she wondered if he truly believed that he had done her a favor, but then she shoved the thought aside, not wanting to thread down that path. 

She had been correct about his clothes, however. She wouldn't be surprised if his outfit was worth enough to buy the Alliance a few decent X-wings, what with all the jewels it had. One thing that outfit did prove, was that all the rumors about Vader's wealth were true. Not only did he have enough credits not to be worried about the cost of the party, but he had enough of them to waste on ridiculous clothing that would only be worn once. From the moment Leia had seen Luke's outfit she had known that it was significant that it was in the same scarlet color as the Royal Guard's robes. What she didn't understand was why Palpatine allowed it. It made it look like that guards were there for Luke, the way the house guards wore the same color as Vader did. 

Leia shook her head as she flipped through the different cameras and looked at the various guests. Then, flipping to the last camera, one that looked on the back hall, she noticed Ravenell walking through the hall. It didn't take long for him to be stopped by one of the Royal Guards, but Mark solved the matter quickly. It didn't take Leia long to figure out that he was probably here concerning the mission her father had to go on tomorrow. Although she knew that he was leaving she didn't know why and that annoyed her greatly. 

* * *

Luke stopped scanning the room as his eyes fell on Anjaleen and Raphael. They were standing together at the other end of the room, talking. Watching them, Luke saw Raphael bring Anjaleen's hand to his mouth and kiss it before he stepped away from her and started heading in his direction. Before he realized what was happening, Luke found himself moving towards Anjaleen. At the moment she was the only girl free and he wanted to dance once more. Besides, it would teach Raphael to be rude to him. 

Even as the thought crossed his mind, Luke knew, deep down, that there was more to it then simply wanting to get under the guy's skin, but he wasn't sure what it was. Making his way through the knots of people, Luke tried to figure out just what it was that he was feeling, but he couldn't. He did, however, feel the Force tingle once more in the exact same way it had when he had seen Anjaleen the first two times. 

Luke looked over his shoulder and saw that Jerklin had been pulled into a conversation with another young man before he had reached the refreshment table. Hopefully he wouldn't look up until he had reached Anjaleen's side and had asked her to dance. Looking back in front of him, Luke was pleased to see that Anjaleen was still standing alone. 

"Enjoying yourself?" Luke asked as he sensed her despair once more. 

"Yes," Anjaleen lied smoothly as she turned around and her despair fled. "I hope you're having fun." 

"I am," Luke said as he looked up and saw Raphael glaring at him as the man started back towards them, the drinks forgotten. "I was wondering though, could I have the honor of this dance?" 

"I'd love to," Anjaleen said as she blushed, her eyes quickly darting to where Raphael was just hidden from view by some other people. 

Luke took her hand and led her onto the dance floor as the next song started, smiling as he saw Raphael's outraged expression as he stood where they had been moments before. Turning his attention back to the young woman before him, Luke's smile grew as he sensed her genuine happiness and her bright smile. He took her left hand in his and placed his other hand on her hip as she picked up her dress with her right hand. They looked at each other as they began to dance and Luke suddenly lost himself in her vivid green eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The talented Aytheria (draco_lunaris@hotmail.com) did a great illustration of [Anjaleen's party dress](https://photos.app.goo.gl/dCYcYf3fjVi9SFsz1).


	19. Chunk 19 - with "Garden Interlude" Illo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See notes in chapter 1.

Garret caught sight of Luke and Anjaleen as he entered the room in his search for Lord Vader, and he stopped to smile. 

"He's changed quite a bit since he's arrived, hasn't he?" Garret remarked to Mark. 

"He sure has," Mark agreed before he started walking towards the Dark Lord who was talking with the Emperor once more. "My Lord," he said as soon as he saw that he had his master's attention. "Major Ravenell is here to see you about tomorrow." 

"Thank you," Vader replied as he dismissed Mark before motioning for Garret to approach. "Major, I'm sure you recognize the Emperor. Your Majesty, Major Ravenell." 

"It is an honor, my Emperor," Garret stated as he bowed, extremely honored to be able to meet the Emperor personally. 

"Ravenell," Palpatine said knowing who he was, but pretending to sound like he recognized the name but wasn't sure from where. "Ah yes. You're the one who knows the truth about Skywalker and Organa." 

"Yes, your Majesty," Garret replied, hoping that there wasn't anything special he had to do or say that he was forgetting. 

"There are a few things I need you to see to, Major," Vader said before he gave a slight bow to the Emperor. "If you'll excuse us." 

"Sure, sure," Palpatine replied with a wave of his hand as he turned his attention to Vladimir who was standing off to one side. 

The courtier walked forward to the Emperor, his mind a whirl. ' _Knows the truth about Skywalker and Organa?_ ' What truth? It was known that Organa was being held here, at Vader's Castle, but what about Skywalker? Did Lord Vader's adjunct know one secret about the two of them, or two entirely different things? Vladimir cleared his throat and began to talk to the Emperor about the pleasant party, the Emperor's yellow eyes watching him like a hawk. 

* * *

Luke twirled Anjaleen around for the last time as the music faded. She was smiling, and the feathers in her hair were sparkling a scarlet red to match his outfit. 

Luke spied Mr. Jerklin starting to advance on the two of them. "My dear, it's been wonderful, but your escort is approaching." Anjaleen looked a little guilty while Luke continued, "besides, I think Grand Moff Bel-Zessa needs my help if he ever wants to talk to the admiral without his daughter hanging around." 

Anjaleen laughed as Luke gallantly kissed her hand and then faded into the crowd just as Mr. Jerklin came up. 

Grand Moff Bel-Zessa was busy talking to Admiral MacNelly and his daughter. Or more accurately, trying to talk to the both of them, they were obviously wrapped up in each other and very much in love. He didn't mind, the admiral was a good man and had good prospects for the future, but as a father he needed to talk to MacNelly about his intentions. He had already caught them walking alone in the gardens. 

Luke Skywalker came up, smiling and accepting congratulations from his guests. Grand Moff Bel-Zessa nodded at the young man and told him ' _Happy Birthday_.' 

"Thank you, Sir. Now, I don't want to offend anyone," Luke shot the admiral a mischievous look, "but I'm going to borrow your daughter for a dance if she'll let me." 

Nastalia giggled and held out her hand. Luke took it and led her out to the dance floor. 

As the music started Luke whispered at Nastalia. "Your father needs to talk to him you know." As she was glancing longingly over his shoulder. 

"Oh," she whispered back, "is it that obvious?" The music started, and they began to dance. 

"Yes, but it is beautiful. You are very lucky." 

They turned again, and Nastalia looked over the crowd and saw her friend Anjaleen with her escort. "Yes, I'm lucky." Nastalia sadly replied. Luke looked at her, and then mentally followed her gaze. 

"Ah. Anjaleen. Maybe you should encourage Nathaniel to ask her to dance." 

"That's a good idea." 

* * *

The Grand Moff watched Skywalker lead his daughter out onto the dance floor. "Polite man." He said. 

"Yes, he is." The admiral replied, "even if I don't know what to think of him." 

"No one does." The Grand Moff motioned for the admiral to follow him. 

* * *

Ra'chealla stood off to the side of the dance floor, privately fuming. Skywalker was dancing with other women! But then she calmed herself, remembering that he had to dance with them, he was the host. Besides, her father had been glaring at him enough, maybe he felt he had to back off. 

* * *

The Grand Moff followed the admiral through to the men's fresher. The gilded walls and marble statues were set off by fresh flower arrangements. They stopped at the sinks, and washing their hands, turned to the servant who was holding the towels. 

Admiral MacNelly patted his hands dry with the silken cloth and handing it back to the servant, looked straight at the very young man and said, "It must be quite a change to have Mr. Skywalker living here, isn't it?" 

The servant blinked, and stammered a reply. "I'm s... sorry, Sir, but I'm not allowed to answer any questions about Master Luke." He was clearly alarmed at having to speak at all. 

The admiral nodded, and walked out with the Grand Moff. Once out of earshot he whispered, "Master Luke?" They headed back to the dance floor. 

"Yes, that is rather surprising, isn't it?" The Grand Moff replied. "It makes you wonder what's really going on here." 

"He's practically adopted him, that's what." Nathaniel looked around, "I wonder where our mysterious Skywalker took Nastalia?" 

"Ah, here they are." Replied the Grand Moff, gesturing to his right, where Skywalker was escorting her towards them. 

"I told you I saw them going this way." Skywalker was saying. 

"Hello, Father, Nathaniel." Nastalia said. 

The admiral beamed at her while he told Luke, "thank you for looking after her." 

"My pleasure, and if you'll excuse me, I have some business to attend to." Skywalker gave them a little bow and walked away. The Grand Moff watched as Skywalker headed straight for the stairs guarded by two Red Guard and four house guard. All six stood at attention and moved aside silently, letting the man pass. 

"MacNelly," the elder man said, bringing Nathaniel out of his conversation with his daughter. "Come to dinner tomorrow, I want to talk to you about what you said earlier." The Grand Moff briefly narrowed his eyes- the Red Guard's actions were too respectful towards Skywalker- it was a mystery. 

"I'd be delighted." 

* * *

The two Red Guard at Leia's door were talking on their private com channel, trying to pass the time. They had already talked about the castle, its layout and the surprising professionalism of the house guard. The topic was moving to Lord Vader and Skywalker. 

"Trevor says that the young man is being trained by Lord Vader to be Sith." 

"Trevor just says that because he's embarrassed that the man can trounce him." It was common knowledge among the guard that Trevor had helped the master trainer teach Skywalker. It was also known that Skywalker had quickly surpassed Trevor's abilities. 

"It's more than that. Trevor says he's too strong for his frame. He says-" Skywalker himself turned the corner and came up to the door. The guard moved aside, and the door swished open and then shut behind Skywalker as he passed through. The guard grumbled, "and he passes through doors without touching the controls." 

"You gossip too much." The second argued. 

* * *

Luke walked into Leia's sitting room. "You're a little frustrated. Want to join the party?" 

"You'd never let me down there." Leia shot back, still watching the screens. 

"Not tonight, no. But if you want to, you'll be allowed to eventually." Luke answered. "It's fun, and a pretty girl like you would have a lot of admirers." 

"I'd rather not be drooled over by a bunch of pig-headed Imperials." 

Luke sighed. "Leia, Leia, Leia. We're trying so hard to give you this opportunity. So much is being offered to you. Why are you turning it down?" 

"So much? So much? Everything you have has been stolen from the people. So you can sit around and flirt with pretentious empty-headed women and chat with cold-blooded officers of the Imperial Navy." 

Luke laughed a little. "Some of them are empty-headed, and others are cold-blooded about killing Rebels. But we have stolen nothing. Every government has taxes, and percentage-wise very little goes to the pleasures of the court. It is a large galaxy." 

"I never guessed you were so shallow." Leia sniffed. 

"I never guessed you were so stupid." Luke replied, trying to keep his temper. 

"Stupid? At least I'm not blind!" Leia finally turned from the screens, glaring at him. She turned back to the screens. "Look at them, plotting and planning. They sit around and scheme. Half of them would kill you rather than eat your food." 

"They're jealous." 

"That doesn't make it right! Look at them! That one you were dancing with earlier, she obviously hates her escort, but she smiles at him all the same. And her head-dress!" 

"What about it? I think it's beautiful." Luke replied, trying to be reasonable. 

"Those plumes are from a Mehog bird! It's sacred to those who follow the beliefs of the Ta-shu and it comes from Alderaan. To blatantly have one killed for an evening's outfit is an insult to the people's beliefs and it condones the deaths of millions of innocent people." 

"Please." Luke rolled his eyes. "It's just a bird. And she looks better than any silly feathered thing." Luke felt defensive, and didn't know why. 

Leia snapped back, "she may look good, but she's just another empty-headed courtier's daughter. They all are." 

Luke's anger flashed, and he snarled back, "not as stupid as you. You rather play politics and claim principals when you're just being stubborn. Why-" Luke snapped his mouth shut and swung his head around, looking through the wall. 

' _Temper._ ' The Emperor had warned. ' _You fuel her anger and lose your reason. Remain in control._ ' Luke winced, and took a deep breath. 

"You can hear him. He's talking to you, isn't he?" Leia breathed. 

Luke looked at her. "No." 

Leia shook her head. "Yes. You talk to each other, and you talk about me. Lord Vader has gotten into your head, hasn't he? He's controlling you. You're nothing but his puppet." 

"I am not." Luke took another breath, Leia was being impossible. "And I don't know what you're talking about." 

"Don't lie to me!" 

"Be reasonable." 

"No, not until you tell me the truth!" 

"Then I will leave, the party's more fun than you anyway." With that, Luke turned to go. 

* * *

The door swished open, and Skywalker strode out with his face an angry mask. Organa was yelling behind him. 

"You filthy Sith! You can hear him, can't you?!?" 

Skywalker whirled around, and raising a finger coldly said, "That is none of your concern." The door swished shut, cutting off what suspiciously sounded like a scream. 

Skywalker turned again, and menacingly walked down the corridor and out of sight. 

"All right, I believe Trevor." One of the Red Guard said over his private channel. 

* * *

Luke walked down the hall and slipped into a side room to regain his composure. Leia infuriated him. And to imply that Anjaleen was just some stupid empty-headed girl. Why, she was the smartest one here tonight. And the prettiest. 

Luke laughed at himself. He should have realized. He went back out into the hallway and down to the dance floor. He was host tonight, and did have duties to perform. But he would have a few moments to himself. 

* * *

Mr. Jerklin was busy talking to an acquaintance of his as Anjaleen quietly stood beside him, stealing glances around the room. Admiral MacNelly walked up, Nastalia seemed to have disappeared. 

"Good evening, Gentlemen, Ladies." The admiral gave a little bow. 

"Good evening, Admiral. I read the report on your mission. Congratulations." 

"Not much to congratulate me on, I just held together a bad situation long enough to get back. But it is nice to return to civilization." 

"Yes. I don't think I would have enjoyed that long of a trip." Mr. Jerklin replied. The admiral wondered if that was supposed to be a joke. 

The admiral smiled, faking friendliness. He then turned to Anjaleen. "My dear, Nastalia has told me what good friends you two are." 

"Oh, thank you." Anjaleen quietly replied. 

"And I was thinking that I ought to introduce myself," the admiral continued, ignoring the fact that he had met Anjaleen after the debriefing, "and ask you for a dance." 

"Why, thank you." Anjaleen said, and quickly stuck out her hand for Nathaniel to lead her onto the dance floor. 

Once the music started, Nathaniel whispered to Anjaleen, "Apparently, Skywalker told Nastalia to tell me to get you away from him." The admiral saw the girl's face remain passive, but her eyes shown with gratitude. "Afterwards, you could run to the ladies room with Nastalia. She's by the columns over there. After all, what's a night at court without secrets and a little conspiracy?" 

Anjaleen giggled. "Trust Luke to get involved in secrets." 

* * *

The moment the dance was over, Anjaleen quickly left the dance floor and made her way to the columns. 

"What's going on?" Anjaleen asked, a little excited as she saw Nastalia waiting for her. 

"I'll tell you in the fresher," Nastalia replied as she led her friend away, quickly. "We don't want Raphael seeing you now that Nathaniel got you away from him." 

"Okay, we're here. What us going on?" Anjaleen inquired as they entered the fresher. 

"Luke said that he wants to see you at the fountain in the front garden," Nastalia replied after making sure that there was no one else in the room. 

"That's it?" Anjaleen demanded. 

"Yes," Nastalia replied with a twinkle in her eyes. "But I think its romantic, you two, alone, outside." 

"Nastalia!" Anjaleen said as she blushed red, liking the idea but not entirely sure why. 

"Come on, Anjaleen," Nastalia continued. "I really think he likes you. Besides, he's a lot nicer than Raphael." 

"Well..." Anjaleen began as she stepped past her friend and moved to smell the flowers next to the sink. "This is quite a party isn't it?" she asked, changing the subject as she found her emotions in a knot. "And to say Vader came from hardly anything." 

"What?" Nastalia questioned, instantly curious. "What do you mean, came from nothing?" 

"I asked Raphael from where Vader came from and Mother said that he simply appeared in court," Anjaleen said. "Similar to the way Luke did." 

"And nobody knows from where?" 

"Rumors had it that he came from either Naboo or a place with lots of desert," Anjaleen informed her friend. "Now, since the Emperor is from Naboo, people believe that he came from the planet with a lot of desert." 

"What?" Nastalia exclaimed as her face flushed with excitement. "No! It can't be!" 

"What?" Anjaleen demanded, instantly curious. "What is it? What do you know?" 

"Tatooine," Nastalia stated. "It's a planet on the Outer Rim Territories and it is so close to the two suns of the system that the whole planet is nothing but desert." 

"So?" Anjaleen inquired, confused. "That doesn't mean he's from there. I mean, there are lots of other planets that have lots of desert." 

"Yes, but according to a certain General Hors, Luke comes from Tatooine," Nastalia explained. 

"Luke?" Anjaleen gasped. "Are you sure?" 

"Well," Nastalia began. "The general told me this when I was on the Star Destroyer _Judgment_ on my way home. Now, after hearing this, I checked up on this general via Father's information channels. It seems the general died mysteriously on the same mission they were going to when he told me." 

"That's weird." 

"Yes," Nastalia agreed. "But it gets better. He was also on the mission to Tatooine, the mission Luke commanded." 

"This is strange," Anjaleen stated as she looked at her friend. "Luke did have a tan when he was first spotted walking through the halls, before he appeared at court." 

"Not to mention the fact that, from what you said, it seems both Luke and Vader appeared at court under similar circumstances," Nastalia added. "No one knows where they come from and the clues point to the fact that they could possibly come from the same planet. The general also said that Luke was extremely poor before he showed up here." 

"If that is true, then he must possess something extremely important for Vader to take him in like this," Anjaleen said as she waved her arm. "And the Emperor is also interested in him." 

"I wish I knew what it is," Nastalia admitted. "At least it will give us something to do; look for clues." 

"Indeed," Anjaleen agreed. "A little mystery to solve. But we will have to be careful." 

"Definitely," Nastalia said. "But you'd better go now." 

Anjaleen smiled at her friend before she exited the fresher and made her way to the entrance hall. Making sure that Raphael was no where in sight, she exited the castle through the front door and made her way to the fountain she had seen while coming up the driveway in her hovercar. Reaching the fountain, she looked around only to find that Luke wasn't there yet. 

* * *

Luke, seeing Anjaleen pass through the entrance hall and out the door, started to make his way towards the door himself. 

"Aren't you going to be dancing anymore tonight, Luke?" Elizabeth asked him as he entered the entrance hall. 

"I am," Luke replied as he stopped. "But not right now. In fact, could you spread the word to the others that the last dance tonight will be a trade off one. You know, one in which we all change partners until we're back with the one we started." 

"Lovely," Elizabeth said. "I'll spread the word." 

"Thanks," Luke responded. "I'll see you later then." 

"Bye," Elizabeth called after him as he made his way towards the door again. 

Upon reaching it, Luke quickly slipped outside, unaware of the pair of eyes watching him. 

* * *

Ra'chealla had been watching Luke for a while, hoping to get the perfect chance to approach him once more without making it obvious to her father that that was what she was doing. She had just seen her opening when her father had approached her. 

"I told you already that I don't want to see you with him anymore," Buchanan whispered sternly. "And what do I see minutes after arriving here? You dancing with him!" 

"He asked me," Ra'chealla replied as she kept her eyes glued on Luke, following him as he made his way into the hall. "Do you want me to turn him down when he's the person for whom the party is being held?" 

Buchanan opened his mouth to reply, but then shut it again, knowing that Ra'chealla was correct on this one. Perhaps he'd have to have a little talk with Skywalker himself in the coming days. He was definitely not going to stand around and watch while that nobody waltzed around with his daughter and thus made it seem like she was unavailable to the other courtiers whom she should be seeing. 

"Stay away from him unless he approaches you," Buchanan finally ordered. "Is that understood?" 

"Yes, Father," Ra'chealla stated as she saw Luke exit the castle. 

Perhaps now she could see him again. Her father was bound to stay inside and try to speak with the Emperor, which meant that as long as Luke was outside, she could speak with him without her father ever seeing or knowing of it. She smiled as her father moved off to talk with Vladimir. Waiting a little, until she was sure that her father wasn't going to follow her, Ra'chealla made her way to the door through which Skywalker had exited. 

* * *

Luke smiled when he scanned the area as he approached the fountain and saw that there was no one else around. Reaching the fountain, he stopped and watched Anjaleen who was smelling the purple flowers that grew on the side of the path. 

"I always liked those myself," Luke said as she smiled. 

"Luke," Anjaleen replied, startled. "I didn't hear you approach." 

"Sorry about that," Luke apologized as he stepped closer to her. "I think one of those flowers would look nice in your hair." 

"Would it?" Anjaleen asked after a moment of silence. 

"Yes," Luke said as he wondered at his own behavior. 

Now that he had identified his feelings for Anjaleen, it made a little more sense, but he still didn't like the way he unconsciously relaxed so completely when he was around her. It could lead to trouble and he knew it. Still, the Force had been trying to pull him towards her from the beginning. Reaching past her, Luke plucked one of the flowers and reached up to place it behind her ear. 

"There," Luke said as he took a step back. 

The purple flower matched perfectly with the colored jewels in her hair and the once more scarlet feathers. Anjaleen sent him a quizzed look before moving to the fountain to see her reflection in the moonlight that bounced off the water. Seeing her image, she smiled to herself before she turned around as she caught sight of Luke's reflection as well. 

"Well?" Luke inquired with a smile. 

"I like it," Anjaleen admitted as she returned his smile and their eyes locked. 

Luke took a step forward and was already lowering his head before he fully realized what he was about to do. When he did, he hesitated a little, giving her time to move away. When she didn't, Luke reached up and brushed his right hand against her face before he leaned forward and kissed Anjaleen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The wonderful Tina Ye (faerieberry@gmail.com) did a lovely illustration of Anjaleen outside by the fountain: [Garden Interlude](https://photos.app.goo.gl/VcUtUGC2ykAEBxum2).


	20. Chunk 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See notes in chapter 1.

Ra'chealla frowned as she looked around the garden and couldn't immediately see Skywalker. Chances were that he wouldn't have gone to the left as it led to the where the hovercars were parked and she couldn't see him among the elder people on the patio to the right. Deciding to try the gardens, Ra'chealla smoothed her hair before starting down the path that was in front of her. 

Ra'chealla was about to give up and head back to the party when she thought she heard Luke's voice ahead of her. Smiling she made her way towards it and then froze when she heard a feminine voice. What was Luke doing out here in the garden with another woman? Feeling jealously flow through her veins, Ra'chealla moved forward slowly, making sure to stay out of the moonlight. 

Not hearing anything else, she briefly wondered if she had imagined the voice before she reached a bend in the path and could just make out two figures standing next to a marble fountain. Seeing the scene before her, Ra'chealla stood frozen in place in shock. He was kissing her! Luke was kissing Anjaleen Winiterure! Pulling back, Ra'chealla ran back down the path from which she had come in horror. 

At the edge of the gardens she took a moment to compose herself and to think of what she had just seen. Why did Luke like Anjaleen? What did that girl have that she didn't? It definitely wasn't status as her father was higher than Mr. Winiterure was. Besides, Anjaleen already had someone, Raphael Jerklin. So why did Skywalker like her? Was it because Buchanan was chasing him away? Had her father talked with him? 

Whatever the reason was, Ra'chealla would show Luke who she was. She would have him. And she knew just how to begin. Heading towards the patio, Ra'chealla wiped all emotions off her face as she had learned how to do in court. Entering the dance room once more, she looked around until she caught sight of Raphael standing at the refreshment table. From the way he was looking around the room and from the frown on his face, it was clear that he was looking for her new enemy. Quickly she made her way over to his side. 

"Raphael," Ra'chealla said as she stopped next to him. 

"Ra'chealla," Raphael replied as he briefly looked at her before sweeping the room once more with his eyes. "You wouldn't happen to know where Anjaleen is?" 

"Actually I do," Ra'chealla replied as she smiled inwardly. "Which is why I need to talk with you. I think you should know about something." 

"What?" Raphael demanded as he gave her his complete attention. "What is it?" 

"Anjaleen is outside in the gardens with Skywalker." 

"What?" Raphael exclaimed as anger appeared on his face and he made no attempt to mask it. 

"They're outside," Ra'chealla stated with glee. "I saw them as I was out there for a breather. But please don't tell Anjaleen that I told you, they didn't see me. You see, they were kissing." 

"Kissing?!" Raphael demanded, his voice tight with rage. "Where were they?" 

"Out front at the fountain," Ra'chealla said at which Raphael brushed past her and made for the entrance hall, leaving a now very pleased Ra'chealla alone. 

* * *

As he stepped back and their lips parted, Luke studied Anjaleen for a reaction. Her green eyes sparkled in the moonlight as they searched his face for a moment before she smiled at him, blushing slightly. Probing her with the Force, Luke quickly found that the smile was genuine, even though her emotions were in turmoil. Returning her smile, he held out his hand to her. 

"I think we better head back inside before we're missed," Luke said, breaking the moment before it became uncomfortable. 

"Yes," Anjaleen agreed and Luke could detect a hint of indecision in her voice. 

When they reached the edge of the gardens, Luke looked up to see Raphael come out the front door. As the man looked towards them, their eyes locked. Luke could clearly sense the hostility radiating from the man without even using the Force. Probing him, he also learned that Raphael knew of the kiss. Confused he dug deeper and found that Ra'chealla had seen them and told him. Feeling his own anger stir within him, Luke forced himself to remain calm as he turned to Anjaleen. 

"Looks like your escort is here," Luke said as Raphael approached. "I'd best be getting back to my other guests." 

With this, Luke kissed her hand before giving it to Raphael who sent him a hate filled glare before escorting Anjaleen off the way he had come. As he watched them go, Luke saw Anjaleen sneak a glance over her shoulder and he smiled at her. Raphael could do what he wanted, but the man was not going to keep him away from Anjaleen if he wanted to spend time with her. 

Quickly, Luke shook his head before he headed towards the patio. He had other things to do tonight and he could sort through his feelings later. But even as he approached the guests that were seated outside, he couldn't completely get his mind off Anjaleen and the fact that he would be able to dance with her during the last dance whether Raphael liked it or not. 

* * *

Luke led Elizabeth off the dance floor as she shot him a smile. Luke smiled back, kissing her hand as he turned to go. "Duty calls, my dear. I have a quite a few women I still have to dance with as host. But I wanted to be sure to get to you." 

"Thank you, Mr. Skywalker." Elizabeth simpered. 

Luke nodded back and turned towards his father. The Dark Lord was standing next to his Emperor, who was watching the party. He walked towards them, figuring that he ought to at least say something to his grandfather sometime this evening. He could speak to him anytime he needed to, but the courtiers didn't know that, and he had to keep up appearances. 

The Emperor nodded at him, giving him permission to speak. "Hello, your Majesty. I hope you are enjoying the evening." 

"Yes. It is an interesting party." Luke wondered if his grandfather had been keeping eyes on him all night. He hoped not, he suddenly realized that he might get in trouble. "But I am keeping you from your fun. I will speak to you afterward." The Emperor continued. Luke bowed, and turned away. 

* * *

Leia watched the party from her security screens, rubbing the headache from her temples. What had Luke done? It had felt like a vibroblade twisting in her skull, and she could barely remember him leaving. She watched him dance, hoping that he wouldn't come back up to visit tonight. 

She flipped between two cameras, watching the women who were watching him. One of them, the women with the feathered head-dress, clearly hated her escort and would rather be with Luke. Leia wondered what they had done when Luke had snuck off with her earlier. The other was having jealous fits every time Luke danced with anyone. The last was obviously the feathered head-dress' friend, and was keeping an eye on Luke for curiosity's sake. She seemed to be talking to her escort, an admiral, about Luke. 

Leia glanced at the chronometer on the wall. It was almost dawn. The last dance would be in a few moments, she wondered what Luke was going to do. 

* * *

Luke Skywalker glanced around the dance hall, trying to determine whom he would be starting the last dance with. It didn't really matter, most of the time he would be with other partners, but he might as well pick someone interesting. Unfortunately, Anjaleen was out, Jerklin was watching her like a hawk. 

Luke looked at the refreshment table, and Ra'chealla caught his eye. He hid his grimace, furious at her and himself for getting caught in the garden. He should warn her to keep her distance. He took a few steps towards her, and felt her father stiffen from clear across the room. Luke smiled. Well, maybe not warn her straight off. After all, Buchanan should learn that Luke would do whatever he wanted to do, and Buchanan would just learn to live with it. 

Skywalker walked over to Ra'chealla, beaming a smile. "Hello, my dear. You still look lovely." 

"Thank you, Mr. Skywalker." 

"It's the last dance, and I don't have a partner. Would you join me?" 

"Of course." 

Luke glanced around, and then led Ra'chealla out to the dance floor as the other partners took up positions. Once the floor was filled with partners, the music began. He danced the few turns with Ra'chealla, then changed to Elizabeth. 

"Going well?" she asked. 

"As well as to be expected." Luke replied, then the music twirled them around again, and Luke was facing Nastalia. 

"I'm dying of curiosity." She said. 

"I never tell till the time is right." Luke answered. 

The music swelled again, and Anjaleen moved into his arms. The music slowed, and Luke led her across the floor as Jerklin glared. It was the longest section spent with a partner for the dance. 

"Did you plan this?" Anjaleen teased. 

"My dear, I hold all the cards tonight." Luke whispered. 

"Conspiracy and secrets, your specialty." 

"I try." 

The music swelled, and they parted. Luke danced with several other girls before he returned to Ra'chealla. The woman was clearly grateful to return to him, and he could clearly read her mind. She wanted to own him, and keep him all to herself. Luke was a little surprised at the intensity of her feelings, she hardly knew him. 

"Luke, it's been wonderful." 

"Yes." Luke gave a small smile. "I have no idea how I'm going to top it next year." 

"Top it next year? I don't think anyone can." Ra'chealla replied. 

The music stopped, and the partners began to separate. Ra'chealla held onto his hand. He raised it to his lips and kissed it. "Your father is coming, and I must stand by the door and say farewell to my guests." 

"Of course." Luke could feel her stab of rebelliousness at her father's wishes. He realized that she felt the same way about being married off as Anjaleen, and he couldn't help but feel sorry for her. Even if she was nothing but trouble. He left her, moments before her father reached her side. 

* * *

Sasha smiled at her daughter in the light of the rising sun. They were sitting in their vehicle, headed home. "Well, that was amazing, don't you think so?" 

"Yes, it was Mother." 

"Humpf. Lord Vader sure knows how to spend the credits." Randolf growled. 

"He does have them, doesn't he? It was educational too, you know." Sasha continued. 

"Oh really? So what did you learn, gossiping with all the other women?" Randolf sighed, thinking of his bed. 

Sasha rolled her eyes at her husband's stubbornness. "Skywalker is called ' _Master Luke_ ' by the help, and that practically makes him Vader's heir, for one thing." 

"Really?" Randolf actually looked interested. 

"Yes, dear. I actually confirmed that one myself. Makes young Skywalker rather important, don't you think? I wouldn't want you to make him mad." 

Randolf sat there, thinking. He despised his wife's gossiping, but it did turn up something useful sometimes. He resolved not to anger the young man till he learned more. 

* * *

Darth Vader motioned Luke forward, as they entered the immense room. He had shed his helmet and mask, dressed in a plain red version of Luke's outfit. The Emperor stood to one side, his Red Guard outside the room, unaware that Lord Vader had entered the room through a separate entrance. The house guard was outside as well, leaving the three of them alone. 

A huge shape was draped in a large black cloth in the center of the space, and Luke thought the shape looked suspicious. 

"Well, young Skywalker. I brought you a gift." The aged Emperor crackled. 

"Thank you, Grandfather." Luke smiled, bowing. 

"Open it," the Emperor continued. 

Luke walked up, and tugged on the heavy black fabric. Using the Force, he made it look like the cloth slipped off the present without a snag. It was a TIE, obviously a proto-type, with forward slanted wings, and a more compact shape. 

"It has hyperdrive and shields, and a new design on the lasers that I think you'll like." The Emperor purred. "At least my engineers loved it, and the test-pilot, even if he barely had the reflexes for it." 

"Thank you." Luke whispered, brushing a hand against its underside. "It's beautiful." 

"Unfortunately, it's too expensive to mass produce." The Emperor continued, "but I had them make one anyway, just for you." 

Luke turned to the Emperor and bowed, radiating gratitude. 

"Now, your father has something for you as well." The Emperor said, turning to his son. 

"My gift is a much older. In fact, it is over a thousand years old. It's been passed on from father to son, parent to child, and master to apprentice since the last golden age of the Sith." Vader said, pulling something out of his pocket. "Take care of it, for it can teach you much about the Dark Side and the history of the Sith." 

Darth Vader opened his large hand, and a small pyramid of flat black stone sat in the middle of his palm. Luke walked up, looking at the strange object. He scrunched his eyebrows and peered at it. 

"It has a presence in the Force. It's all Dark, and it moves like a living thing, but it is ordered and still like a dead thing. What is it?" Luke asked. 

"A Sith holocron. They are very rare, I've only heard of others, never seen one. It is a recording device of Sith lore. Here, hold it. You need to introduce yourself." 

Luke gently picked it up, and holding it in his hand, watched black tendrils of smoke form an image of a man dressed in ancient armor appear above the device. 

"I am Darth Ravenous, the guide of this Sith holocron. Who are you?" The voice was hollow, and barely louder than a whisper. 

"Luke Skywalker." 

The image of the dead man's spirit looked at Luke. "You are being trained. Yet you have no Sith title?" 

"He is my son." Vader said, "and for now, he is hidden." 

"Ah, I understand." The image said. "What do you wish to know?" 

"Everything. But we can begin later." Luke said. The ghost-like form nodded, and dissipated. 

"Thank you, Father." Luke said, turning to the tall blond man and bowing again. 

"Now, there are Jedi holocrons. They are cubical, and white. If you ever find one, destroy it." The Emperor said. 

"Of course." 

"It's late." Lord Vader said, "and I have to get to my shuttle." 

"Yes, my son." The Emperor said. 

"Goodbye, Father." Luke added. Vader left, and Luke tucked the holocron in his pocket while he escorted his Majesty to the door. 

* * *

Leia sighed as she picked at her lunch. The only people she had seen since Luke's visit last night during the party were the servants and they never said anything if they didn't have to. Finishing her food, she got to her feet and walked over to the window. Looking down, she could see the servants cleaning up where the guests had been outside. 

Leia shook her head as she thought back to the party. Simply knowing how much it must had cost made agreeing with Vader a little more enticing as he was obviously willing to spend a lot on his children. At least on those that saw things his way, although Leia had to admit that the clothes she had been given were expensive. Feeling herself slightly drawn to it, Leia forced herself to think of the price she knew must come with it: total surrender of her will to her father. Besides, she knew her conscience would never leave her alone should she ever join her family. 

In order to push the thoughts aside, Leia let her mind drift to other matters. Like what was really going on between her brother and that girl with the fancy head-dress from last night. What had Luke called her? Anjaleen? Searching her memory, Leia finally remembered her last name from her own days at court; Winiterure. She was the daughter of Randolf Winiterure and would inherit her father's position. 

Leia sighed as she watched the activity outside. What could possibly be going on between those two? Anjaleen clearly had an escort whom she disliked immensely, and that Luke was defensive of her last night had shown when she had insulted Anjaleen. Then there was the matter of them sneaking out together. Could it be that her twin truly cared for Anjaleen and that it wasn't simply a pretty face that he saw? 

Leia shook her head as she turned away from the window. The only way to find out was to ask Luke and she doubted that he would tell her if she did so. Besides, he might get mad at her for prying and, if Vader was already gone as the servants claimed, then there was no one to stop him if he wanted to hurt her. How ironic that she now relied on Vader to protect her from a boy who had once saved her from him. 

The princess shivered at the thought and moved to the controls of the cameras, turning them on. Silently, she watched as the servants cleaned up the dance room, but left the flower arrangements in place. Changing the cameras, she finally flipped to the patio camera and froze at what she saw. Luke was sitting at a table with a small, pyramid shaped stone before him on the table. Extending from the stone were black tendrils of smoke which hung in the air to form an image of a man dressed in ancient armor. 

Fascinated, Leia watched as the smoke-like holo made gestures and seemed to be speaking. Suddenly, however, Luke twisted around in his chair and looked right up into the camera at her. He extended an arm and the image flickered and faded. Looking at the control panel, Leia saw that the patio camera was no longer working, leaving her to wonder at what she had just seen. 

* * *

Luke felt a flame of anger flicker to life inside of him as he looked at the camera. He'd have to get the holo setup in Leia's room taken down now that the party was over. There was no use in having her spy on him the whole time. 

"Excuse me, Darth Ravenous," Luke said as he turned back to the holocron, feeling slightly silly at addressing an artifact. "The Jedi have messed with my sister's mind and she is not to be trusted with anything." 

"The Jedi," the image of the dead Sith stated. "Are nothing but trouble." 

"Indeed," Luke agreed. "Now, you were saying something about there being only two Sith." 

"Yes," Darth Ravenous confirmed. "Ever since Darth Bane's time, there have only been two Sith. A master and an apprentice." 

"Why?" Luke inquired even as he wondered at why the rule had been changed. He debated asking the holocron, but decided that the change was too recent for it to have been added to the information contained in the device's memory banks. "Why only two?" 

"Otherwise there would be a struggle between apprentices or masters and only one would be left alive anyway," Darth Ravenous explained as Luke leaned closer. "The master teaches the apprentice who becomes the master once his own master has passed away and he is fully trained. He then takes an apprentice of his own and the cycle continues. Eternally." 

"But Sith don't trust others with power," Luke stated, remembering his grandfather's words. "Not even their own apprentices." 

"Yes," Darth Ravenous replied even as the image managed to look pleased that he knew this bit of information. "Apprentices who have too much power will challenge their masters and only one Sith will survive such a challenge. If it is the apprentice then he simply replaces the master. However, if it is the master, then a new apprentice must be sought and trained. Either way it does not work out very well for the master." 

"That will be all," Luke said as he leaned back and thought, watching the image disappear back into the holocron. 

Skywalker picked up the holocron and put it back into his pocket as he got to his feet. He needed to pay a visit to his grandfather to clarify some things he had learned. First, however, he needed to see to a few other things. Entering the castle he quickly sought out Mark. 

"Yes, Master Luke?" Mark questioned as he saw the young man approaching him. 

"I want the holo set-up in Leia's room taken down," Luke stated. 

"Very well," Mark replied. "Is Leia to wander around while this is being done or not?" 

"No," Luke said. "Have the cells been cleaned?" 

"Yes," Mark stated, a undercurrent of anger filling his voice as he thought of the Rebels once more. The only thing that stilled the anger was the knowledge that the intruders were dead. "Shall I have her put there then?" 

"Yes," Luke said. "Also, can you have the TIE moved to the landing pad? I think I want to try her out this afternoon." 

"Very well." 

* * *

"What?" Randolf demanded as he saw Raphael's eyes going over his shoulder and out the window. 

As he turned his chair around, Randolf saw Anjaleen pass across the patio his window looked out onto. Seeing her, he turned his attention back to the young man before him just in time to see anger cross his face. Briefly, Randolf was surprised, but then he thought of how differently his daughter had been acting since the party. She was more absent minded than usual. 

"What is going on?" Randolf repeated, adding a tone to his voice, to pull Mr. Jerklin's attention away from his daughter and to himself. "Did something happen at the party the other night?" 

"What?" Raphael questioned as his mind raced. 

Should he inform Mr. Winiterure of what had transpired between Anjaleen and Skywalker? Or would he lose face in doing so? On the other hand, however, Mr. Winiterure might be able to get Skywalker out of his hair and away from Anjaleen for good. Why would Randolf want a nobody like Skywalker hanging out with his daughter anyway? Mentioning the kiss would be enough to get Randolf to take steps towards getting Skywalker away from Anjaleen and he wouldn't have to humiliate himself too much in the process. 

"Actually, yes," Raphael stated with a smile. "Admiral MacNelly wished to dance with Anjaleen and after they were finished dancing, she disappeared." 

"Disappeared?" Randolf inquired. 

"Yes," Raphael said. "At least that was the way it seemed to me. I couldn't find her until I was informed that she had gone outside and into the gardens. I was also told that Anjaleen was together with Luke Skywalker out there. The person went on to say that not only had she seen them alone, but that she had seen them kissing." 

"Kissing?" Randolf demanded as he straightened visibly in his chair, his eyes hardening. 

"Yes," Raphael confirmed. "Skywalker also danced with Anjaleen earlier in the evening and ended up dancing with her during the longest portion of the trade off dance." 

"I was not aware of this," Randolf said as his mind raced. "Thank you for informing me." 

"A pleasure," Raphael replied as he smiled inwardly. 

Now Skywalker would be kicked out of the picture and he'd have Anjaleen all to himself. Between his current job, a beautiful wife and the position he would get through Anjaleen, he would be all set. Certain that his future was secure, Raphael turned his attention back to the man before him. Randolf was staring into space as he processed this new information. Seeing this, Raphael thought it best to leave him alone. 

"I shall see you later, if there is nothing else you need," Raphael said. 

"Fine," Randolf responded as got to his feet and opened the door to his office before motioning a servant over. "Escort Mr. Jerklin to the front door." 

"At once," the servant replied. 

Randolf watched the young man go, closing the door and moving back to his chair when he was out of sight. So, Skywalker had an eye on his daughter as well. It was a bad sign that he hadn't noticed this yet, especially if it was true that Anjaleen had already kissed him. Either Skywalker was playing with her or he was looking for a wife. On the one hand, Randolf was pleased that his daughter was attracting this attention, but on the other hand he wasn't too pleased to have Skywalker with her. Although, if what Sasha had overheard was true, then Skywalker might turn out to be someone of great importance which would ensure Anjaleen's future. 

Randolf rubbed his forehead in frustration. The sheer cost of the party of last night proved that Vader saw Skywalker as important. This in itself suggested something about Skywalker and he just couldn't risk agitating someone who was potentially so important by telling them to back away from his daughter. He'd have to see how things turned out, but at the present he'd let Skywalker see Anjaleen and see where it went. This would also mean that he'd be able to see just how far Raphael was willing to go to ensure his daughter's hand in marriage. 

* * *

"And I was wondering when and why this two Sith rule was eliminated," Luke said as he seated himself across from his grandfather in the Emperor's private chambers. 

"Although I had been planning on terminating that tradition, it wasn't until your training started that there were more than two Sith since the Sith Wars," Palpatine replied, pleased to see his grandson's interest in the Sith traditions. "While your father still lived on Tatooine, I had an apprentice named Darth Maul, but he was killed by the Jedi on his first mission. A great disappointment." 

Luke nodded his head at this, knowing how much time it took to train a student. To have that student die on their first mission... 

"Kenobi killed him," Palpatine stated as he observed Luke. "And he was still a Padawan at the time." 

"Padawan?" 

"Jedi apprentice," the Emperor explained, delighted at such ignorance of the Jedi ways. It demonstrated how well he and Vader had succeeded in wiping out the knowledge of the Jedi. "However, Maul's death left the way open for me to focus all my energies on the downfall of the Republic and your father once he became old enough." 

"Would you have broken the two Sith tradition if it hadn't been family that you trained?" Luke inquired. 

"No," Palpatine stated bluntly as his piercing yellow eyes probed his grandson. 

Between making sure that Vader knew exactly what to do on his mission and talking with the courtiers, Palpatine had been keeping an eye on his grandson during the party. This had proven good when the boy had gone up to see his sister, but he had also learned something else. Something he wasn't too happy about. 

"You were alone with the Winiterure girl during the party," Palpatine stated, making sure that Luke knew that he knew. 

"Yes," Luke replied, stiffening as his earlier suspicions were confirmed. 

His grandfather had been watching him during the party. But just how much did he know? Did he know about the kiss? Or simply that he had seen her alone? Although, Luke had some idea of exactly what he felt for Anjaleen, he still wasn't completely sure of his emotions. He was, however, definitely not ready yet to discuss it with his father or grandfather. Looking up, his eyes locked with his grandfather's and they held each other's gaze for a few minutes before Luke broke the contact and lowered his eyes once more. 

"You know what happened between your parents," Palpatine said, knowing that Luke would get the warning behind his words. 

Although the Emperor knew that Luke had been with Anjaleen Winiterure, he wasn't sure just what had happened and it bothered him. His grandson's shielding had reached the point where the boy would sense him if he tried to gain the knowledge from his mind and he didn't want that to happen. He was, however, pleased by the boy's progress, even if it cut him off from a source of information on the current matter. There were enough alternate methods to learn what was transpiring between the two. 

"I do," Luke responded. 

* * *

Luke walked along the hallways of the Palace, nodding to people as he went. His father had left a week ago, and life at court had finally returned to normal after the party. 

He entered the garden, and a knot of young women were crowded together near a fountain. Luke spied Anjaleen, Elizabeth and Ra'chealla as well as some others clustered around Nastalia. He started to casually walk by, but Ra'chealla saw him. 

"Luke Skywalker, you have to come see this." She smiled at him, and beckoned him closer. Luke walked over, only slightly curious. 

Nastalia was showing off a new bracelet of Kyrab gems. Three large gems were held together with strings of clear crystals on golden chains. The Kyrab gems were yellow, but then they flashed to red and then back to yellow. Luke remembered reading about the jewels- they changed colors with the light and the wearer's moods, and were used as a sign of engagement among the galaxy's upper crust. Yellow would mean that Nastalia was very excited right now. 

"Looks like there is one happy admiral in the Navy." Luke said. "Congratulations." 

Nastalia giggled. "Thank you, Luke. Nathaniel gave this to me just this morning. I was so surprised. We're going to get married in a few months, and you have to come." 

"Just a few months?" Elizabeth asked, brushing a wrinkle from her dress. 

"Yes, the _Conqueror_ will be refitted by then, and I want to get married before Nathaniel leaves again. My father agreed. He said it was best." 

"You're not leaving here that fast, are you?" Anjaleen asked, just a little worried. 

"No. Father said I could come back once Nathaniel was back on duty, it will take awhile till we get our own house built." 

The women all started talking at once then, but Luke could hear his grandfather in his mind, ' _Stop prattling with the women and come here._ ' Luke hid his grimace. "Excuse me, I have to go. Good day." He bowed and left before they could start asking questions. 

* * *

Luke entered the throne room, it was empty except for the Emperor and the guards. Grandfather had chosen to see all of his petitioners one at a time today, keeping gossip to a minimum. 

"Young man, you're going to get into trouble." 

"Your Majesty?" Luke asked, silently wondering what Palpatine could be upset about. 

"I received a report that you were flying around in your new ship and scaring the civilian traffic." The Emperor said. 

"Yes, your Majesty. I was just trying it out. Seeing what she could do." 

"Coruscant's skies are too crowded for that. Take a trip out of the system if you want to play with your new toy." The Emperor said. Grandfather continued mentally, ' _it is, after all, a proto-type. I don't want too many people finding out what it can do. Your life is in that ship._ ' 

"Yes, your Majesty." Luke bowed. 

"Lord Vader has sent a report that all is well." The Emperor continued on silently, ' _and I received a report about you and Anjaleen Winiterure in the garden at the party. You are very lucky that the rumors are not flying around right now. You shall not be so careless in the future._ ' 

"Yes, your Majesty." Luke's face showed nothing, but he dared ask a question. ' _Is there anything wrong with her in particular, Grandfather?_ ' 

"I expect him back in a few weeks. Maybe next time you can go with him. How is your guest?" The Emperor asked, before continuing on mentally. ' _You don't need to be worrying about women yet, young man. I had no intention of having your father marry to produce an heir until recently, and he is twenty years older than you. Besides, you have too many secrets to have a gossiping female under your roof._ ' 

Luke paused, thinking. "My guest? Quite frankly, she doesn't seem to like me much. I have hardly spoken to her at all lately." Luke decided not to continue asking about Anjaleen. 

"Practice your patience." The Emperor said, dismissing Luke. 

* * *

"Well?" Nastalia inquired once she was sure that she and Anjaleen were alone in that particular section of the gardens. "What happened during the party?" 

Anjaleen smiled as she looked at her friend. She had sensed Nastalia's curiosity ever since she and Luke had been together at the party. However, due to Nastalia's engagement to Nathaniel and other events, they hadn't been able to get together alone yet. 

"Well..." Anjaleen began as her mind went back to the kiss. 

"Come on!" Nastalia urged. "I'm dying of curiosity here! I asked Luke and he wouldn't tell me." 

"He wouldn't?" Anjaleen inquired and then smiled. "Perhaps I shouldn't either then." 

"Anjaleen!" Nastalia exclaimed. "I helped to get you away from Raphael and to Luke. Please tell me!" 

"Promise you won't tell anyone other than Nathaniel and that he won't tell anyone either?" Anjaleen inquired. She didn't want this all over the court so that her father heard. 

"I promise," Nastalia instantly replied. 

"Okay," Anjaleen said slowly, teasing her friend. "He kissed me." 

"Luke? Luke kissed you?" Nastalia repeated, slightly stunned. She had been expecting something, but not exactly a kiss, that was more then she had meant even when she hinted at it being a romantic scenario with the two of them alone outside. "And?" 

"And what?" 

"What are your feelings on the kiss?" Nastalia inquired. 

"I..." Anjaleen began, a little hesitant as she hadn't spoken to anyone about it yet. "I liked it." 

"I told you it was a romantic setting," Nastalia giggled. 

Anjaleen simply smiled, even as she tried to sort her emotions. She felt slightly guilty about the kiss as she was supposed to be seeing Raphael, but each time she thought of the kiss it stirred emotions inside of her that she wasn't familiar with and wasn't quite sure what they meant. 

* * *

"My Emperor," Vader said as he kneeled before the enlarged image of his father's face. 

"The line is secure," Palpatine replied as he looked at his son. "We need to talk about Luke." 

"Has he done something wrong?" Vader questioned as he wondered what his son could possibly have done. 

The first thing that came to his mind was Leia. He knew how the two of them hated each other, not that he could blame his son. Leia had been annoying ever since she had arrived and was showing no signs of improvement even though she had had a burst of proper behavior. But that had instantly vanished after the Rebels' failed rescue attempt. Vader even dreaded going home, which was a first as he normally saw his castle as a safe haven, even more so since Luke had come to live with him. However, the prospect now of having to return and work on Leia's conversion made the return less appealing as she was being so stubborn. 

"Not since you left, other than scaring the civilians while test flying his new toy," Palpatine said, slightly amused despite himself. His grandson was so like his son at times. "It is more what happened the night of the party which concerns me." 

"Yes?" Vader inquired. 

"Do you know who Anjaleen Winiterure is?" 

"Yes, Father," Vader replied, wondering where this was going. 

"Luke seems to have taken a liking to her," Palpatine explained. "Seems he kissed her the night of the party. It was seen by Buchanan's daughter. He is lucky it isn't all over the court by now." 

"It's not?" Vader asked as he processed this new information. 

The news was a bombshell. Vader had not even been aware of the fact that Luke liked Anjaleen anymore than the other young women of the court. Although, now that he thought about it, Luke had mentioned noticing her before he was even allowed to attend the court. Perhaps he should have noticed it earlier, but Luke had definitely not shown any signs of liking her and he had left directly after the party. What Vader also didn't understand was why word wasn't spreading. Normally that kind of gossip spread like wild fire. 

"Buchanan's daughter has not spread the word, when I probed her for a reason I found that she is jealous of Miss Winiterure. She wants Luke. To this end she informed Miss Winiterure's escort and he doesn't seem to have said anything," Palpatine explained his findings. After he knew what to look for it hadn't taken long to piece the whole scenario together with the use of the Force. "He doesn't want it known that Miss Winiterure was even looking at anyone other than himself." 

Vader nodded his head at this. It was only another example of the court's intricate workings and hidden dangers. Now it was no wonder to him why Raphael Jerklin had been angry with his son during the party. 

"Buchanan is doing his best to keep his daughter clear from Luke," Palpatine continued. "However she is being subtly rebellious. She is near him whenever she can. Buchanan would also have not attended the party had I not gone." 

Vader sighed at this. Having Jerklin angry with Luke was one thing, having Buchanan angry with him was entirely different. Buchanan had much more power and would resort to nastier methods to see that he got things his way. Vader was sure that his son was aware of the situation, but he had also seen him go up to Ra'chealla on several occasions and it was now more than clear to him that his son was playing with the older politician. On the one hand it pleased him that Luke had gotten a grip on the political game so easily, but on the other hand it frustrated him, as he knew he'd have to figure out just what kind of web Luke had woven, where the spiders were, and what he planned to do. At least he could take care of himself if he got into trouble. 

"How serious is he?" Vader inquired. 

"He wanted to know if there was anything wrong with her in particular," Palpatine replied. 

"I will talk with him when I return." 

"Good." 

* * *

"The first question we need to address is where are we going to have the wedding?" Nathaniel said as he looked up at his fiancée and her father. 

"It is our tradition that it is to be done in the T'Zessa system," the Grand Moff stated, his tone leaving no room for argument. "It will have to be the same for you." 

"Very well," Nathaniel replied. "I know that we can't come up with a full list now, but are there any special guests that you really want to be there?" 

"Anjaleen for one," Nastalia said as she thought of her friend. "And then some of the high court politicians simply must be asked. Although people like Vladimir and Buchanan might refuse, I think that their daughters would come. Not to mention my brothers." 

"What about Skywalker?" Nathaniel inquired. "I know we have to ask him, but do you think he would come?" 

"I think so," Nastalia replied as she thought of the party and what had occurred there. "If he can, he might be off on some assignment at the time." 

"True," the Grand Moff agreed. "There are also the other Grand Moffs and their families that must be invited as well as a few other military officials. Anybody special with you, Nathaniel?" 

"Yes," Nathaniel responded. "I may not have a lot of friends having been absent the last few years, but I must invite my aunt and uncle." 

Nastalia took his hand in hers as she looked at him adoringly. 

"I think it would be best to hand the whole project over to a designer and that you then monitor what he does," the Grand Moff suggested as he observed his daughter and soon to be son-in-law. There was no way they'd get anywhere alone. 

"Sure," Nastalia replied as she looked at her father before turning her attention back to her fiancé. 

The Grand Moff shook his head in exasperation as he got to his feet and left the two of them alone. 

* * *

"No Mr. Jerklin tonight?" Luke asked as he approached Anjaleen from behind. 

"Luke!" Anjaleen said as she started and then turned to face him. "No. Raphael had to do some work tonight." 

"You seem glad," Luke observed as he scanned that room, noting that his grandfather was in a conversation with Buchanan. "Don't you like him?" 

"He's nice enough," Anjaleen replied as she studied his face, seeing if there was a deeper purpose behind his question. The kiss they had shared the night of the party still a fresh memory. "It's just that he can be so overbearing at times. Especially since he saw us together." 

"He knows," Luke stated. 

"How?" Anjaleen inquired, a little surprised. 

She had sensed that something was wrong with Raphael, as he had suddenly seemed too possessive for it to simply be having seen her and Luke coming out of the gardens together. However, she had written it off as him simply not wanting to have her seen with Luke. What with his reaction to her wearing the dress Luke had wanted her to wear and his reaction to her dancing with Luke. But she hadn't guessed that he knew about the kiss. 

"Ra'chealla saw us," Luke explained and saw realization dawn on her face. "What is it?" 

"Ra'chealla hasn't talked to me since the party other than to be polite in front of the others. She's been giving me the cold shoulder," Anjaleen stated. "I wasn't sure what was wrong with her, but..." she trailed off as she looked for the right words. 

"She likes me," Luke finished. "I am aware of that, but I dislike her behavior that night. To say the least." 

"It was... childish of her to tell Raphael," Anjaleen agreed and then smiled as she saw her father approach. "Father." 

"Mr. Winiterure," Luke said as he turned to face the man and nodded his head. 

"Mr. Skywalker," Randolf replied as he gave the man a once over. Due to work, he had been unable to see Skywalker since the party and so this was the first opportunity for him to look at him now that he knew the man might be after his daughter. "How are you?" 

"Fine," Luke responded as he probed the man, pleased that he was not going to try to block him from his daughter. "And you? I've heard you're having some trouble back home." 

"A little," Randolf admitted. "But it seems to be settling down once more and I hope for it to be over with soon." 

"Good," Luke replied.


	21. Chunk 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See notes in chapter 1.

With his cape unfurled behind him, Lord Vader strode off the shuttle and across his castle's grounds towards the patio. Major Ravenell struggled to keep up while remaining dignified. As they approached the patio, Darth Vader slowed. Garret managed to catch up, and glanced up. Luke was sitting at one of the tables, his sister across from him. The tension between them was palatable, if subdued. 

Luke put his drink down, and pushed himself from the table, leaving his half-eaten meal. "Father. It is good to see you again." 

"Yes." The mechanical voice rumbled. "Come with me to my study." Vader took the steps up to the patio, Ravenell following. "Major," Vader said, "stay here and entertain Leia." 

Garret stopped, watching the two leave through the wide glass doors. 

"Don't worry about it." A female voice said. The major turned to the Princess who was casually munching on her salad. "They do that to me all the time." She took a large gulp of her wine. 

"I'm not," Garret replied, "upset about it. It is well within his rights." 

"You're well trained." Leia said, stabbing a carved vegetable. 

"Thank you." 

"It wasn't a compliment." Leia acidly added. 

"How does Luke put up with you?" Garret wondered aloud. 

"He doesn't. We've barely spoken for the last few weeks. I think he brought me out here today to try and make it look like he's been friendly." Leia archly replied. She motioned with her fork. "Sit down, they may be awhile. Hungry?" 

Garret hesitantly sat in Luke's vacated chair. "A little." He didn't really want to talk with this woman, but he had been ordered to keep an eye on her. 

"My father has very good chiefs, I'll grant him that." Leia glanced to the side, tapping the table. A servant appeared. "Bring the major something to eat, if you would." 

"Yes, Ma'am." The servant disappeared, taking Luke's plate and glasses. 

"Don't let them fool you, they all hate me." Leia said. "It's enough to drive you nuts. They smile and pretend, but I know they've got orders to be nice to me." She took another drink. 

"Imagine that." Garret wryly replied. Leia glared at him. "You're not trying to be charming, my Lady. You could be nicer to them." 

Leia glared at her plate. "Maybe," She whispered. She suddenly sat up. "I saw you at the party. It was rather over-done, wasn't it?" 

"You were there?" 

"Security cameras. I got to peek. It was almost gaudy, wasn't it?" Leia archly continued. 

"Not quite," the major straightened, "Everything at court is a little over-done. It went well." 

"Tell me about it. I read the holo-news gossip columns. They were filled for a week with nothing but who wore what and how the rooms were done up." Leia gave a lady-like snort. "Of course, no one mentioned how the Imperial Guard and the House Guard wore matching red." 

A servant came and placed a plate in front of the major. Arranged strips of white meat and flowers were piled together surrounded by intricately carved vegetables and fruit, and the whole thing looked like a bird in flight. A glass of white wine was placed next to it. Leia's glass was refilled and she promptly took another drink. 

"It would probably be considered impolite." The major said. He started eating. The Princess was right, it was very good. It was almost worth putting up with her for it. Not that Garret wouldn't do anything his lord asked him to do. 

"Most likely. But if I remember the Emperor well enough from my days in the Senate, it was a signal. Lord Vader would have never dared to do that without permission." Leia looked meaningfully at the major. 

"Lord Vader is the most likely candidate for the heir." He gently reminded her. 

Leia winced, "Yes he is. And I wouldn't doubt that he's talked about it with the current Emperor." Leia sighed, looking over the castle grounds and then into the dark windows facing the gardens down Vader's wing. "This place has too many secrets. Sometimes, I think it has more than the Rebellion." 

Garret kept silent, thinking the woman had drunk too much wine. Leia was looking over the gardens again, voice very sad. "There's me, and all that I am, and all that I thought I was. A princess- one way or another. Then there's Luke. Betrayed his old friends to embrace the Imperial way so thoroughly that he might even rule one day. And a Sith, as if the galaxy needs another one." 

"And then there's my father, who sired two children he didn't even know he had. Force knows what he did to our mother. And considered a hero, despite everything he's done." 

"He has overcome severe obstacles to serve." Garret reminded her. 

Leia bitterly laughed. "Oh, don't play the _poor Lord Vader_ routine with me. I know about his physical handicaps and injuries. Or should I say, complete lack of them." 

She said something else, but Garret didn't catch it. He was stunned. Lord Vader wasn't handicapped? He realized with a start that his fork had stopped halfway to his mouth. He put it down, taking a deep breath. 

The woman had stopped her prattle, and looked at him. Ravenell knew that he must look shocked. "Oh." She whispered, "you didn't know." She timidly sat back in her chair. "I'm sorry." 

Garret realized with a rush that he now knew something that he wasn't supposed to know. There was no telling how Lord Vader would react. Ravenell knew there was a whole galaxy's worth of difference between secrets he had been given and secrets he wasn't supposed to know. The Dark Lord was more than able to have him 'taken care of' to keep those secrets. "I think." Garret whispered, "I should escort you to your rooms now." 

"Yes, of course." Leia stood, and Garret absently noticed that she swayed, just a little. He sourly grimaced, thinking ' _She did drink far too much wine..._ ' 

* * *

Darth Vader's heels clicked on the marble floor as Luke followed. They entered the corridor to Vader's study, and their footsteps became muffled on the ornate rug. The door to Vader's private rooms swished open with a touch of the Force, and the two men silently stepped inside. 

Lord Vader removed his helmet and mask, tossing them on the side table. He walked to two chairs that were facing each other next to a window. He sat in one, motioning for Luke to sit in the other. 

Luke did, with a sense of growing alarm. His father had been tightly shielded to the point where Luke could not even sense his mood since he had arrived. 

"My father," Lord Vader began, "told me about your adventures during the party." 

Luke hid his discomfort, and started closing his mind behind a shield of his own. 

"Don't close me out." Vader warned. "I am not in the mood for your excuses." 

Luke forced himself to relax, and cautiously lowered his shields, just a little. 

"Don't you have anything you wish to tell me?" Vader questioned, eyes boring into the younger man. 

Luke sighed, but said nothing. There wasn't anything to say. Briefly, Luke wondered how much Grandfather had figured out. Probably all of it, he'd had enough time. 

"Well?" 

"Well what?" Luke quietly asked, not looking at his father. 

"Sneaking off and kissing in the garden. What were you thinking?" Vader hissed. 

Luke shrugged. "Not much really. It just seemed to happen." 

"Just happened." Vader stated, disbelieving. "Things like that don't 'just happen'. Not here. I know that I've told you a hundred times you have to be careful at court, one misstep and everything can be damaged. I can't believe you were so stupid." 

"It was just a kiss!" Luke replied, confused. 

"Even kisses can have deeper meanings here." Vader growled. "Court is more restrained in behavior than some back-world farm. People are more conservative. Some would almost consider that kiss a declaration of courtship with intention to marry. And you haven't been given permission to do that." 

"But..." 

"You do not have permission. You might as well realize that right now, young man. Unless something untold happens, you're not likely to be allowed to marry for at least twenty years." 

"But..." 

"What? Do you like her? Do you think she's pretty? She's just another gossiping female who will spread rumors about everything she overhears about you to anyone she meets." 

"She doesn't gossip." Luke sighed, frustrated. 

"Oh, and why don't you think so?" Vader glared at his son. 

"Nastalia and her know that I come from Tatooine, and they haven't told anyone." 

"One fact, and they have only known for a few months. Would they keep that secret for the rest of their lives?" Vader sighed, equally frustrated. He could tell, from what little Luke was showing through his partially lowered shields, that Luke still stubbornly liked the girl. "She's just another pretty court face. There will be more. You are in no hurry." 

"But..." Luke mumbled, trying to wrap his mind around the idea of not finding Anjaleen of particular interest. He sighed, and tried to shove her out of his mind. 

"So tell me," Vader asked, "why do you like her?" 

"I don't know." Luke said. "I'm just comfortable around her." Luke cocked his head. "Sometimes, I almost feel the Force shiver when I see her. I don't understand it." 

"Well," Vader suddenly froze, remembering. Him, sitting in his room in the temple talking to Kenobi about his wife. ' _The Force shivers, Master. Every time I see her._ ' He had told Kenobi, trying to explain the feeling. His eyes narrowed. "Well, I will speak to your grandfather about it. Avoid her for now." 

"Yes, Father." Luke said. Happy not to be questioned anymore. 

* * *

Leia walked into her room, the door swishing shut behind her. She sat down, thinking about what she had accidentally done. Guilt began to sneak into her thoughts. 

"You've killed him. And he was only doing his job." Leia whispered. She rubbed her forehead. "But it's not your fault. You didn't know that he didn't know. Well, maybe you could have guessed, but still." 

Leia got up, and began to pace her beautiful cell. "It's not your fault, and it doesn't matter anyway. He's just an Imperial. Just doing his job, but the Imperials on the Death Star thought the same thing. You should be proud that you managed to get one of them, watched as you are." She said to herself. 

Leia squared her shoulders and sat down again. Smiling. It was okay, everything was fine. 

* * *

Garret watched the doors close on Leia's quarters, the guards on either side. He turned around, stoic. There was a servant there, watching him. Garret swallowed, realizing that it was the one that had been serving at the patio table. The man's eyes were pitying. 

"I'll need to talk to... him... when..." Garret looked down, his hands were slightly shaking. Ravenell suddenly realized that his greatest wish right now was that his lord would kill him painlessly. He didn't want to die gasping for breath like that admiral. He clasped his hands together. 

An idea came to Garret. He started over. "Actually, I would like to speak with Luke when he becomes available. Do you have a room where I can wait?" 

"Yes, Sir. Please follow me." The servant led him down the hall and into a small sitting room that had a view overlooking the gardens and the sea. "Would you like the rest of your meal brought up?" 

"Yes, please." 

Garret watched the air traffic speeding over Coruscant's skies as he waited. He suddenly grinned, his Lord was healthy. It figured, the man had never acted like he was crippled. He was entirely too hard to keep up with. Ravenell should at least be happy for him. Garret's food arrived, along with a fresh glass of wine. 

Major Garret Ravenell sipped his glass. He realized that he had been given a better vintage than he had been drinking before. He looked at it, smelling and sipping. He felt his mood swing back to the fear of his imminent death. 

"Alderaanian wine." He whispered, looking at the exquisite amber liquid, "how ironic." 

* * *

Luke walked into the sitting room where he had been told Garret wanted to speak with him. The man was sitting in a chair, sipping a glass of wine. He looked pale. 

"Garret? What is it?" Luke asked. The man started, unaware he had come in. 

"Luke, I-" Garret stopped, taking a deep breath. He was radiating a maelstrom of emotions, Luke couldn't sort them all out. 

"Well?" Luke gave him an encouraging smile. 

Ravenell winced. "Your sister has a loose tongue." 

"Really?" Luke sat in the chair opposite the officer. "That hasn't always been the case." 

"Well, she must be changing." 

"It's good to know." 

"She told me about your father." Garret softly said. "About his injuries." He sighed. "Or, as she put it, the lack thereof." 

Luke went very still. "I'll have to tell Father." 

"I know." Garret weakly smiled. "I want you to. I'd tell him myself, but the idea..." He shook his head. Luke looked at him, probing him with the Force. Ravenell was terrified. He knew that he was probably going to die, but he didn't want to do it badly. He didn't want to be a coward, and he was afraid of breaking in front of the Dark Lord. So he had come to Luke, hoping to avoid embarrassment. 

"Yes. He can be very overbearing. Why don't you wait here, and I'll take care of it?" 

"Thank you, Sir." Luke clapped him on the shoulder as he got up to leave. 

* * *

"What?" Vader snapped a little harsher than he had intended when Luke reentered his study. 

"Leia," Luke hissed, all his anger and hate for his twin coming to the surface. 

"You know you are not to get mad at her," Vader replied as scanned the datapad he was holding. 

"She isn't to be trusted," Luke continued. "She just told Garret about the fact that you're perfectly healthy." 

"What?!" Vader demanded as he turned his full attention to his son. 

"She told him the truth and he's upstairs right now, terrified that you'll kill him," Luke responded. 

Vader stared at his son before he reached out and touched Garret's mind, probing to see exactly what Leia had told him. Finding it, he felt all his own fury come to a boil even as he reached out and entered his daughter's mind. Seeing that she had already swapped her guilt over the action with contentment, he felt his lips curl in anger. Despite all the work he and Luke had done, she was still a Rebel. He didn't have the time to play this game! And the potential damage that Leia could do by talking to other people who couldn't be trusted was simply too high. It was time to end this, but he needed Palpatine's permission first. 

"What about Garret?" Luke questioned as he sensed his father's intention. 

The Dark Lord sighed as he looked at Luke as he put on his mask and helmet. That was a good question. Ravenell had always been extremely loyal, and he had proven that he was able to keep secrets. The fact that no one else knew the truth about Luke and Leia proved that. But did he really want to risk his secret with anyone else? However, it would mean that he wouldn't need to change into his armor every time Garret came over to get something done for a mission. 

"Bring him," Vader ordered. 

Luke silently turned around and headed back upstairs. Reaching the door, he pooled his face to show no expression. Garret spun around to face him as he entered the room, a questioning look on his face. 

"He wants to see you," Luke stated as he made a gesture with his hand. 

Garret swallowed and nodded his head before stepping past Luke and descending the stairs. So this was it. Whenever he had thought about his demise he had always thought that it would be different. Either that he would die while with Lord Vader on a mission somewhere, or that, if he was lucky, it would be of some natural cause when he was an old man. But never like this. Well, it had crossed his mind as Vader didn't accept failure, but he had always thought that that road was under his control as he could make sure that he didn't fail the Sith Lord. But this hadn't been his fault. It had been Leia's. 

At the bottom of the stairs, Garret let Luke pass him before they headed towards the study. Entering the room first, Luke saw that he father had once again removed his mask. Smiling, he stepped to the side and let Garret enter the room. The first thing Garret saw when he entered was the shiny, ebony mask that lay on the desk. Swallowing once more, he turned his attention to the figure cloaked in midnight darkness. Seeing Vader's face for the first time in his life, some part of Garret's brain registered the similarity between father and son, even as his fear swelled. 

"My Lord," Garret said as soon as he was sure that his voice would be steady. 

"Major," Vader replied, sensing the deep rooted fear. "You need not fear. Your loyalty to myself and the Empire has been proven enough in the past." 

"My Lord?" Garret repeated as impossible hope flared to life inside of him. Casting a quick glance to Luke, Garret caught the smile that was forming on the young man's mouth. Seeing this he felt himself relax slightly despite himself. 

"You have proven your loyalty, and are already in possession of a few of the Empire's most guarded secrets," Vader explained. "However, as with those others, you are to tell no one." 

"Naturally," Garret promised, his relief evident in his voice. 

Garret let the rest of his fear melt away and was hard pressed to stop the tremors that wanted to rack his body in relief. The fact that Vader hadn't killed him, but instead trusted him with another of his greatest secrets, caused Garret to feel even more loyalty towards the Dark Lord than he had felt before. A thing he had not thought possible. 

"You may go now," Vader stated. 

"Thank you, my Lord," Garret said as he bowed slightly before turning to Luke. "Skywalker." 

Luke had to smile as he watched the man go. He had felt the flurry of emotions that had raced through the man upon his father's words and the final conclusion they had led to only reinforced the rightness of his father's decision. 

"Leia is not to leave her rooms while I am gone," Vader ordered as he put his mask and helmet on once more. 

"As you wish," Luke replied before Vader left the room. 

As he exited the study behind his father, Luke watched him go before he turned around as a servant approached him. 

"I moved your meal inside so that it wouldn't get cold," the servant informed him. "Shall I bring it out again?" 

"Yes." 

* * *

' _Father,_ ' Vader sent mentally as he stopped outside the second entrance to the throne room, sensing the presence of a courtier within. ' _I need to talk with you._ ' 

' _Can it wait?_ ' Palpatine responded. 

' _It's about Leia,_ ' Vader stated. 

' _Very well,_ ' Palpatine said before he was silent for a few moments. ' _Enter._ ' 

As he did so, Vader passed the Royal Guard while they left the room. Moving to the throne, he waited until he and the Emperor were alone. 

"She has learned nothing since arriving here," Vader hissed angrily. "She informed my major of my true health." 

"Ravenell?" Palpatine demanded as he thought of his granddaughter. 

"Yes," Vader confirmed. "She is also pleased with the fact that that knowledge would almost certainly ensure his death." 

Palpatine sighed. Leia had shown herself to be nothing but a nuisance. He could clearly sense that his son, like his grandson, was now at the end of his patience with Leia. He had to admit that even when she finally turned that there would be problems presented by her previous Rebel activity. She was, after all, one of the better known enemies of the Empire. With Luke they had never had that trouble as he hadn't joined the Alliance yet at the time he was discovered and anyone who had known that he had helped Organa escape had died on board the Death Star. And, if the Rebellion ever tried to bring that fact to light, as they probably would when they learned who he was, it wouldn't be believed. 

"Almost certainly?" Palpatine questioned as he looked at Vader. 

"Yes," Vader replied. "I decided not to dispose of him as he is trustworthy and it means that I don't have to change into my armor and mask every time he comes over." 

"Very well," Palpatine stated. "As for Leia, give her one last chance to swear her loyalties to you and the Empire. If she refuses you may get rid of her." 

"Thank you," Vader responded, relieved. Leia had clearly proven that she would not budge and he was tired of interacting with her and taking special precautions. "I have talked with Luke about Anjaleen Winiterure." 

"Later," Palpatine ordered. "We need to discuss that when I have more time as I have to see some of the courtiers now. There is an afternoon session of the court today, come see me at the beginning of it in my private quarters and we can discuss the matter." 

"Very well," Vader replied. 

* * *

The moment Luke finished his lunch and leaned back, the empty plate was whisked away even as his wine glass was refilled. Taking a sip, he savored the rich taste as he looked out over the gardens and at the ocean beyond it. He wondered what his grandfather would do with Leia's latest stunt. So far he had told him to be patient with her and to let his father turn her. But Luke knew that there was also a limit to Palpatine's tolerance and he couldn't help but wonder if this was it. They had been lucky that it had been Ravenell that Leia had talked to and not someone who might have spread the rumor rather than admit that he knew something he shouldn't. 

But Luke also resented his twin's behavior and stubbornness as it kept him on Coruscant to make sure she didn't try anything or that the Rebels didn't try anything else, not that he expected them to after their last failure. But then, with Rebels you never knew. If it wasn't for her, he might have gone along with Garret and his father on this last mission. Sighing, he finished his glass and signaled a negative when a servant stepped up with a bottle to refill it. Unlike his sister, he knew when to stop. 

' _Luke,_ ' Vader sent. 

' _Yes, Father?_ ' Luke replied as he straightened in his chair. 

' _Meet me in your sister's room,_ ' Vader ordered. ' _It's time to end this pointless game and move on. One way or another._ ' 

' _Yes,_ ' Luke said as he got to his feet, his father's intentions crystal clear. 

And yet, despite the fact that Luke knew his sister would most likely die, he felt no remorse. Leia had brought it upon herself by blatantly refusing everything offered her. All she had to do was accept her rightful position and her heritage and she would never have to work again. She would be able to relax and enjoy life with all its pleasantries and yet she refused. She blindly cast away everything simply because she believed in some misguided ideal of the Old Republic. 

Luke still couldn't quite grasp how she could see it as being so good as it had literally rotted from the inside out. In the end it had been destroyed not by an external attack, but from its own weak interior. The Republic had become lax and complacent and had paid the price for it. In comparison the Empire was strong, the various attacks it had already withstood while still in its infancy, proved that. So why couldn't Leia see and understand that? Or all the other Rebels for that matter? Because there were some people out there who just couldn't admit defeat and who soiled others by believing that the Republic of their day was the mighty Republic of hundreds of years past. 

"You may leave," Luke told the guards as he reached the door to Leia's room. 

The two house guards standing there nodded their heads before leaving their posts. Waiting until they were gone, Luke entered the room even as he probed his sister with the Force. He sensed both satisfaction and fear. Satisfaction that she had helped the Alliance, as she believed that although Garret was only one man, he was important since he worked so close to Vader. What she didn't understand was that he so important that Vader trusted him to a broader extent than anyone except his son and father. Leia was, however, slightly frightened that she would get punished for telling Ravenell. 

"Luke," Leia said as she turned around, just a dash of fear evident in her voice. 

"Leia," Luke replied even as he suppressed the need to roll his eyes at her underestimation of her punishment. "Why did you tell him?" 

"I didn't know that he didn't know," Leia instantly explained, using her carefully planned excuse. "I mean he does come here pretty often. How was I supposed to know?" 

"By using your brain," Luke snapped as his anger grew. "Perhaps if you hadn't drunk so much wine during lunch you wouldn't have let it slip." 

"I wasn't drunk!" Leia retorted as her own anger flared. "Besides what else am I to do? You keep me locked up here in my room with nothing to do!" 

"Who's fault is that?" Luke demanded just as the door opened and Vader entered the room. 

Leia looked at her father and instantly knew that he must have been out of the castle since returning from the mission as he would otherwise have changed out of the armor already. As it was, he had simply taken off the mask and helmet. As their eyes locked, Leia shivered at the cold stare that drilled into her. Her father's eyes seemed to have turned slightly gray which made them look colder and harder than usual. 

"Ravenell is not dead," Vader finally stated. 

"What?" Leia exclaimed as she broke the eye contact, unable to keep it up any longer. 

"He will not be punished for your stupidity as he has proven to be able to keep his mouth shut in the past," Vader explained. "You, however, will not get away so easily." 

Luke smiled as Leia trembled at the threat before he moved to stand at his father's side, knowing the symbolism of the gesture. Leia's worry filled eyes flickered between the two before they stopped on Luke. Her twin brother. It was so hard to believe at times as they were so different. However, dwelling on it only made her uncomfortable as the fact that he was so Dark at times made her realize that she could be that Dark and she disliked the mere thought, let alone the implications. 

"And what are you going to do?" Leia haughtily inquired, putting as much of the royal command she had been taught by her foster parents into her voice as she could muster. "Lock me up some more? I've gotten used to that already and it would be nothing special." 

"I do not intend to keep you locked up here any longer," Vader stated coldly as he took a step forward. "Swear your allegiance to the Empire now!" 

"What?" Leia asked, startled at his barked order. "NO! I have told you before, and I will tell you again: I will NEVER join the Empire. Do you hear me? NEVER! There is nothing you can do or say that will make me change my mind." 

"Very well," Vader stated as he reached out and grasped her throat with his mental fingers and started to squeeze. "If you will not join the Empire, then you are a Rebel and not my daughter, which makes you a traitor, and therefore you must die." 

Slowly, Vader started closing his grasp on her slender neck until she was gasping for breath, her hands clawing at her neck in a vain attempt to release it from the vice-like grip. After several minutes of useless struggles, she seemed to realize the futility of her efforts. 

"Y... you... woul... wouldn't... ki... kill... me," Leia desperately rasped even as she fought to get oxygen into her starved lungs. 

"I would have done it a long time ago if it wasn't for your grandfather," Vader replied as he held his grip without tightening it for a bit. 

"Gra... grand... grandfather?!" Leia exclaimed, astounded. 

"Yes," Luke said softly as he stepped up to her. "Surely you can figure out who he is. Or do you still have too much alcohol in your system?" 

Leia tried to glare at her brother as she looked at him, but found it impossible in her current predicament. Grandfather? Why hadn't they mentioned him before? But where was he? Not in the castle, that was for sure, as she would have seen him when she was still allowed to wander about. So where? Dread slowly seeped into her and chilled her bones as she realized who it had to be. 

"NO!" Leia wailed, desperately trying to deny what she knew had to be the truth. 

"Yes," Luke confirmed gleefully as he smiled once more. "His Royal Majesty, the Imperial Emperor, Palpatine." 

Luke's smile vanished and his eyes hardened with anger as he saw horror cross her features. His fingers curled into fists at his side as he tried to restrain his anger. Turning around, he moved back to his father's side and waited for the final blow that would rid him of his pesky sister once and for all. Feeling his own anger rise impossibly higher, Vader suddenly opened his mental hand and allowed his unrepentant daughter to take a few breaths before he reached forward once more and interfered with her heart's pumping. 

Leia gasped, unable to contain the terrible pain that shot through her left arm and chest just as she met the demands of her aching lungs. Falling to the floor, she looked up as Vader moved over her, knowing without being told that he was the one responsible for her pain. 

"It won't be long before the rest of the Rebellion follows you, Darklighter and Antilles to death," Vader stated before he stopped Leia's heart forever. 

* * *

Luke walked down the path in the Palace gardens. He had gone to court with his father, but the two of them had separated almost as soon as they entered the building. He had gone to the gardens here, while his father had headed for Grandfather's personal quarters. Luke didn't mind, he had things to think about. 

Leia was dead. They had asked the servants to remove her body and remodel the rooms as soon as she had breathed her last. Luke knew that the staff had symbolically dumped her body down the trash compactor- they had hated her for her refusal to bend to the Dark Lord's wishes. Then, the servants had set to dismantling her rooms with a fevered drive. They were happy to be rid of the woman. And they thought the Dark Lord had been more than patient with her, but they respected him for the effort. 

The servant's loyalty was stronger than ever. In a way, it was almost as if his father could do nothing wrong. Everything he did, from his victories in battles to his decision to kill Leia made them think he was better than before. Luke wanted to understand it, because it was very important that he inspire that degree of loyalty. 

"Thinking about your plans for the future?" Luke spun around, finding Nastalia walking arm in arm with her admiral. She was smiling, her eyes laughing as she repeated herself, "Thinking about the future, Mr. Skywalker?" 

"Yes." Luke said, "I am." 

"Anything you can share?" 

"Not anything interesting. How about you? Are the plans for the ceremony coming along?" 

"Oh yes. We found the most wonderful advisor. He's handling everything." Nastalia gushed. Admiral MacNelly sent Luke a warning look, while Nastalia obviously started in on her favorite subject. "Just everything, why you should see the flower arrangements he's picked out." 

Luke decided to cut her off, Nathaniel looked like he wouldn't mind. "I will see them, I'm sure. And how about you, Admiral? Is your ship coming along?" 

"Yes," Nathaniel answered. "I took a short visit to the shipyards, she'll be ready to go as soon as I'm back from my honeymoon. I've spent the last five days filling out crew requests, and everything is coming along well." 

"I thought the _Conqueror_ had a full crew when she returned." Luke replied, as the three of them started to walk the wide garden paths together. 

"Yes and no. We had the required number of people, but some surprising gaps in some technical areas. If you remember, we lost most of our shield technicians. The few that survived were lower echelon, to be truthful. Plus, with the modifications being installed during the repairs, I thought it was best to request some personnel that have been trained for the latest technology. I also had to transfer about two thirds of my tractor beam technicians off the ship. For some reason, almost all of them from all four ships had made it through the plague. It was a running joke that _at least the tractor beams worked._ My command crew I am leaving intact, however." 

Luke nodded, relieved to 'talk shop', instead of wedding arrangements. "Of course. There's no reason to rearrange a command crew once it's put together. Well, unless someone needs to be replaced." 

"Of course." Admiral MacNelly dryly replied, and Luke could sense the officer reminding himself that he was speaking to Lord Vader's protégé. 

Nastalia was idly looking around. She wasn't bored of the conversation, but it didn't do for a woman to appear too interested in warfare in public. She spied Anjaleen talking to Elizabeth, and waved. Elizabeth nodded, and said something to Anjaleen before politely walking away. Anjaleen walked toward the group. 

"Hello, Anjaleen." Nastalia said, "I just have to tell you about the latest arrangements." She had been keeping her friend up to date on her wedding plans. 

Anjaleen smiled back. "Maybe in a little bit. You know how men really don't care about weddings." Nastalia giggled. 

Anjaleen looked right at Skywalker. "Good to see you Luke, I heard that Lord Vader has returned. I hope everything is well?" 

"Yes. Of course." Luke said, as that particular faint shiver in the Force coursed through the air. Before he even knew what he was doing, he had extended his hand. "Walk with us?" 

"Thank you." Anjaleen walked to beside Skywalker, and the four of them started down the garden path again, Luke and Nathaniel talking about the admiral's ship. Luke was inwardly kicking himself, he should have guarded himself against being too friendly to Anjaleen, he would probably get in trouble. But at least she was interested in the conversation. He could tell that she and Nastalia hung on every word, even if they pretended not to care.


	22. Chunk 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See notes in chapter 1.

The Emperor looked out of his wide windows that overlooked the gardens from his private quarters. Lord Vader had just informed him of what young Luke had said about the woman he had been flirting with. 

"Shivered." The Emperor said, his old voice rasping. 

"Yes, your Majesty." Vader replied, coldly. 

"Humm." Palpatine stood there, thinking. "Lord Vader, you shouldn't be too worried. The girl and her family have a long history of loyalty to me. And your late wife was of some use, she did provide you with a worthy heir." 

Vader stepped forward, looking over his father's shoulders at the gardens below. Luke was just visible; he appeared to be talking to a military officer. 

"And a traitor." Vader added, thinking of Leia. 

"Yes. But her rebelliousness was trained, not inborn. Let us never mention her again." 

"Yes, your Majesty." 

"Ah, here comes the woman in question." 

They watched as she approached. She looked at Luke, and the Force twitched. It was very subtle, and both of the older Sith realized they would have missed it if they hadn't been watching. Luke held out his hand, and the four of them walked down the path. 

"That was interesting." The Emperor said, thoughtful. 

"Yes, but I told him to avoid her." Darth Vader growled. 

"The shiver in the Force may be affecting him. He has been trained to follow the Force's lead. I will meditate and see what I can determine." The Emperor said. 

Lord Vader nodded, knowing that his father had much more experience in the effects of the Force than him. 

"I would," the Emperor continued, "warn young Skywalker to be cautious around the young lady. However, I do not want him ignoring the Force's prompting. It could inhibit his growth in his power. Therefore, he does not need to avoid her too much. He should not be obvious about it." 

"As you wish." 

"If nothing else, it will keep him from insulting her father. He is too casual about making enemies with my courtiers." 

"Yes, he is too willing to make enemies of Buchanan." Vader said. 

"Among others. The woman does have a suitor, you know." 

The words had hardly left his mouth when the man in questioned came into view down the path from the opposite end. Watching him, father and son felt the anger come alive within Raphael the moment he rounded a bend in the path and caught sight of Anjaleen with Luke. Lightly probing Luke, Vader caught similar emotions came to life within his son as he caught sight of Jerklin. 

"Just what I need," Vader said dryly. "A rivalry." 

"I'm sure young Luke doesn't enjoy the situation very much either," Palpatine stated as he watched the Intel man go up to the two strolling couples. "He knows very well that if he could only reveal his true identity that the man would be off his back in a second." 

Vader nodded his head silently in agreement. He had, on more than one occasion, felt the frustration rise within his son at the way he was treated by several members of the court. He knew that his son longed for the day when it was known who he was, or when he could reveal his powers, so that he would get the proper respect he deserved. Vader knew what Luke felt like, it had been the same way for him when he had first arrived on the scene, until it had become known just what he was capable of. However, his boy needed to learn some more patience. It wouldn't be long before things were ready for it to be revealed that Luke was a Sith. 

"Come," Palpatine said as he turned away from the window. "It is time we made our appearance at court." 

"As you wish," Vader replied as he followed his father out of the room. 

* * *

"Raphael," Anjaleen said with a smile as her suitor approached. 

"Mr. Jerklin," Luke, Nastalia and Nathaniel greeted. 

"Hello," Raphael replied as he noticed how Anjaleen still held Luke's hand instead of moving over to him. 

It hadn't taken him long to realize that Randolf had not, in fact, told Skywalker to move away from his daughter as he had hoped. He wasn't even sure whether the man had conversed with Skywalker since the meeting or not. This meant that Randolf wasn't concerned with the kiss for one reason or another. It could be that he didn't think it would disturb his current relationship with Anjaleen and that he thus didn't want to anger Skywalker. Or it meant that he was willing to see if Skywalker was interested in courting Anjaleen. The fact that Randolf hadn't talked with him anymore about marrying Anjaleen since he had informed Mr. Winiterure of the kiss, alarmed Raphael profoundly. 

However, Raphael had worked things out too perfectly to allow Skywalker to mess up all his plans for the future. He would have Anjaleen as his wife no matter the costs. He had decided on that soon after he had first seen her and heard that she was, in fact, available. Things would be perfect as he had a good job in which he would be promoted and, once he was older, he could quit it and busy himself with the position Anjaleen would inherit from her father which would automatically come to him as he would be her husband. 

"A lovely day, isn't it?" Nastalia asked Raphael as she could sense the tension that had suddenly chased away the afternoon calm. 

She was only all too aware of the growing conflict between Luke and Raphael. Ever since the dance, Raphael had been keeping Anjaleen as close as possible when he was with her and gave Luke the cold treatment whenever he caught him with Anjaleen. He had even gone as far as being outright rude to Luke, and Nastalia knew that it was only a matter of time before there would be fireworks. She just couldn't grasp why Raphael came on the way he was after seeing what Vader had done for Luke at the party. It was unhealthy to mess with Vader and that was what Raphael was indirectly doing as it was clear that Luke was Vader's protégé. Nastalia also knew that Anjaleen liked Luke better than Raphael. And, personally, she did to. 

"Yes," Raphael replied as if he had just noticed it before he turned his attention to Anjaleen. "You look lovely today as usual, my dear." 

"Thank you," Anjaleen replied as she smoothened her jeweled dress. 

"I told you that you'd look nice in black," Raphael continued. "It brings out your eyes and the highlights in your hair." 

"It does," Luke agreed, admitting his feelings before he fully realized it. His words made Raphael stiffen even more, and Luke knew that he had just submerged himself deeper into the issue. Despite his father's lecture, his feelings for Anjaleen only grew and Raphael brought out the defensiveness in him that went with liking someone. 

"There is something I need to see to," Nathaniel said as he saw the growing hostility between the two men and saw how uncomfortable Anjaleen was with it. "If I could have the honor of escorting you two ladies back to the Palace?" 

"Yes," Nastalia hastily answered, knowing what her fiancé was trying to do. "I can fill you in on the latest details of the wedding, Anjaleen." 

"That would be delightful," Anjaleen agreed with a smile. "Luke, Raphael, I'll see you two later." 

"Anjaleen," Luke said and brought her hand to his lips before he released it. 

Anjaleen stifled a giggle, knowing that it would only irk Raphael more and she didn't want them at each others' throats as soon as she was gone. Moving to Nathaniel's right she took his other hand and let him lead her away along with Nastalia. 

"Wow," Nathaniel said as soon as they were out of hearing range of the other two men. "Mr. Jerklin wasn't pleased to see Mr. Skywalker with you." 

"No," Anjaleen admitted. "I think he's jealous of what happened at the party." 

"What are you going to do?" Nastalia inquired as she sent her friend a sympathetic look. 

"I'm not sure," Anjaleen said as despair filled her once more. "Father hasn't told me that I'm not allowed to see Luke anymore, although I'm sure that he knows something is up by now. So, I'm guessing he's not displeased with me seeing him, but he hasn't stopped inviting Raphael over either." 

"It'll all work out," Nastalia comforted her. 

"I hope so," Anjaleen replied, her voice full of emotion as she suppressed the shudder that ran up her spine at the thought of spending the rest of her life with Raphael. But did she want to spend it with Luke? She wasn't sure yet. She hardly knew him, but what she did know so far she liked immensely. 

* * *

"So," Raphael began as he watched Anjaleen walk off with Nathaniel and Nastalia, even as he mind raced. 

It had been the admiral who had danced with Anjaleen right before she had disappeared outside with Skywalker the night of the dance. Was there some connection? Or was it simply that he was the fiancé of Anjaleen's friend? Raphael wasn't sure, but he'd have to take another look at Admiral MacNelly's record and see just what kind of a man he was. 

"Having an interesting afternoon so far?" Raphael continued as he turned his attention back to his rival. 

"Yes, actually," Luke responded, following the man's thoughts. "MacNelly and I were just talking about the _Conqueror_ and what needed to be done to it before it could become operational once more. It is, after all, outdated where bridge equipment and so forth is concerned. And before that there was the ordeal with Organa and her death." 

Luke saw the look of surprise that crossed Raphael's face before it became an expressionless mask once more. Vader had told him that he was allowed to spread word of his sister's death as it would only raise moral in the military and the court as she had been one of the better known Rebels. 

"Organa's death," Raphael repeated, despising the fact that he didn't know of it yet. He prided himself on knowing what was going on where due to his position in Intel. "It was about time, her capture was a while ago." 

"True," Luke confirmed, not missing how Jerklin left out the fact that it had been he who had captured Leia. "But Lord Vader wasn't finished with her until today." 

* * *

"I saw you with Miss. Winiterure in the garden," Vader stated as he took his seat at the dinner table that evening. 

Luke winced from his seat. He had known from the moment he asked her to walk with him that he'd get into trouble if his father or grandfather found out. A thing they always did, one way or another, whenever he did something he shouldn't. Looking up at his father, Luke waited for the inevitable to come while the entree was placed before him. 

"However, I felt the shiver you described," Vader continued as he picked up a jeweled utensil. ' _Your grandfather did as well,_ ' Vader added mentally as he began his soup. "You are not to ignore the Force, but you are not to make it obvious." 

Luke just looked at his father for a moment, slightly shocked, before he too began his meal. On the one hand he was completely caught off guard that his father changed his opinion so quickly, and on the other hand he wasn't surprised at all as the Force was clearly at work as far as he and Anjaleen were concerned. It seemed to want them to be together. 

"Thank you," Luke said as he noticed the slight interest Mark had in their conversation as he stood behind Vader with a bottle to refill their glasses when needed. Probing a little deeper he saw that the help was pleased that he had found someone he liked, but was worried that Vader didn't approve completely. 

"You should also stop angering the courtiers the way you do," Vader said. ' _Your grandfather disproves of it as do I._ ' Vader waited until Mark refilled his glass before taking a sip and continuing. "You are making too many enemies too casually. Especially with Buchanan. Now, I know that you are able to defend yourself should he wish to harm you, but you are still not allowed to display your abilities in public." 

"Okay," Luke said as his empty plate was taken away and replaced with the main dish. "I was thinking of telling Ra'chealla to leave me alone anyway. She is getting annoying." 

Vader nodded his head at this even as he sighed mentally. To Luke this was all a game, not that he'd been too different himself at first. But the fact that he'd been wearing the armor had cut down on what he could do. Luke didn't have that and was weaving webs so complicated that one could get lost in them. Vader would just have to see what changed after this talk and go from there. 

* * *

Raphael Jerklin fumed as he stalked back into his Intel office. Skywalker had neatly sidestepped any confrontation he could have had with the man out in the garden, politely excusing himself after only a few moments. 

"Dace!" Jerklin called to his assistant. "Find out when Lord Vader made the announcement concerning Organa's death, I want to know when it happened. And I need you to do some research on that Admiral MacNelly. I want to know which faction he's allied with." 

"Yes, Sir." Dace said, tapping on his computer console. "Sir? Organa is dead? I don't have any information on that." The man looked up, slightly confused. 

"None?" Jerklin asked, glaring at the man. 

"No, Sir. She's still listed as a prisoner. But the information that she was actually at Vader's Castle has been added. If she was executed recently, it may not be public knowledge yet." 

Jerklin glared at the computer. "Not public knowledge? I don't care about public knowledge. I'm supposed to be informed about these things." 

"Yes, Sir. I meant that it might not be released to our offices yet. These things take time, and Lord Vader has never been one to share his information. But I am surprised, if she's been executed that it wasn't done publicly." The man mused. 

"Yes. That is odd. Try to find out why." Mr. Jerklin ordered. 

"Of course. And I will get you a report on that admiral as soon as I can." 

"Do that." Jerklin stalked back into his private office, slamming the door. Dace breathed a sigh of relief that his boss was gone. The man was impossible to work with on anything. 

Raphael Jerklin was just confused. It wasn't like Lord Vader to spread information unless he wanted it known, and if Skywalker had mentioned it to him, then it meant that Lord Vader wanted the knowledge of her death spread about. Now that he thought about it, it did make sense to get Skywalker to mention Organa's death. The man was much more talkative than the Dark Lord, and did spend a lot of time at court. 

Doing what, Raphael couldn't imagine. It wasn't like Skywalker had an official position. He was just a worthless courtier with no power, except for what little he could convince people he had, what with living in Vader's Castle. He was probably just an assistant or something. The Dark Lord was probably just spending money on him to prove that he could, Jerklin had seen stranger things at court. 

* * *

Luke was standing in one of the inner courtyards of the Palace, watching the water flow over the gilded fountain. Fanciful sea creatures carved out of crystal swam in the golden waves. Luke could feel the presence of someone else coming up behind him, and he could tell who it was through the Force. 

"Pretty, isn't it?" The female voice asked, as Luke turned to see Ra'chealla advancing on him. 

"Yes, it is. Most things at court are beautiful." Luke said, trying to avoid a conversation. Ra'chealla doggedly held on. 

"Yes, most things are. There is something to be said about living where there is beauty in everything. Don't you think?" She smiled at him, and Luke could feel her fishing for a compliment. He sighed, trying to think how he could warn her off without hurting her feelings. His father was right, he didn't need to make any more enemies. And even if she was an empty-headed woman, she would marry someone important someday. He didn't need her to have a grudge. 

He turned back to the fountain. "Yes. I suppose there is." He paused, then began again. "Actually, I'm looking forward to leaving for awhile. I'm going on Lord Vader's next mission." 

"Really?" She said, inwardly happy that Luke was telling her something she hadn't known before. Luke was kicking himself, realizing that she would misinterpret him telling her anything. Especially since it wasn't common knowledge that he was leaving yet. 

"Of course. I've been here too long as it is. I need to get back to work. I will probably be traveling with Lord Vader or by myself on missions for quite awhile." Luke said, hoping it would discourage her. He frowned, realizing that he couldn't stay away from court to avoid her, because then he would be avoiding Anjaleen. 

"That's too bad, you'll be missed." She said, looking at him. He sighed, realizing his hints were going nowhere. She suddenly looked beyond him, slightly alarmed. She bowed. "Hello, Father." 

Luke turned, slightly bowing to the older man. "Hello, Buchanan. It is good to see you today." 

"Hello, Mr. Skywalker. It is good to see you as well. Ra'chealla, I saw Elizabeth in the blue hall talking to that nice young man from the Sleea System. I'd like to know what they are talking about, could you wander over that way?" Luke could feel that the older man was just trying to get his daughter to leave, and didn't really care what the other courtier's daughter was talking about. 

"Yes, Father." Ra'chealla said, turning back to Skywalker. "Good day, Mr. Skywalker, and good luck on your next mission." She pointedly said, hinting to her father that it had been for information that she had been talking to Luke. 

The two men watched her go. Luke schooled his face expressionless, realizing that Buchanan meant to warn him off from his daughter. He wondered if he could lead this conversation around so that it wasn't too confrontational. If Buchanan was too rude to him, he would have to deal with it later, when everything was revealed. 

"You're going on a mission?" Buchanan asked, curious. 

Luke jumped on the topic, hoping to steer the conversation. If they started arguing, his father would be furious. "Yes. I don't know which one, but I plan on going with Lord Vader on his next assignment." 

Buchanan gave Luke a small smile. "Does he know that?" 

"It's understood." Luke evenly replied, hiding the fact that he was furious that Buchanan would even insinuate that Luke might just be inviting himself along. 

"Oh." Buchanan glanced at Luke, then turned to the fountain. "I've always wondered what is 'understood' between you and Lord Vader. And what you've just assumed." The implication of Skywalker's lack of worth was too strong for Luke to ignore. 

He glared at Buchanan, but looked away before the man locked eyes with him. "Not much is 'understood,' Buchanan. Most of it has been discussed openly between us." Luke snapped back. 

"If you say so." The man was calm. "But we at the court have not been shown anything. No concrete evidence. You can understand why this would concern us." 

"I believe I do." 

"Do you? I've noticed that my daughter has been spending time talking with you. I want that to stop. I am not in a position where I can afford to have my daughter allying herself with an unknown nobody." The man was still maddeningly calm. 

Luke evenly replied, "Yes, one such as yourself would need to guard your position." Skywalker buried his frustration at having to hide what he could do. It was maddening to be so much more than this man before him, yet have to pretend otherwise. 

"Then we understand each other." 

"Yes, we do." Luke bit back the reply forming on his tongue about how he wasn't the one doing the chasing. It would only make things worse, and his father had lectured him enough as it was. 

"Good." Buchanan said, and then almost impulsively turned back to face Luke. "However, I do want you to understand Skywalker, it is a matter of guaranties. If Lord Vader was more forthcoming about your position in court, then things might be different." 

"There is no gain without risk. But it is your loss." Luke calmly replied, holding in his anger and frustration by sheer force of will. He did see the emotion that flashed across Buchanan's face and he felt the man's hesitation, although Buchanan would never admit it to anyone that he felt it. The man had just proven that he wasn't sure where Luke stood and that if Vader would give an indication that he might consider letting Ra'chealla near him. Luke's words just brought up the possibility of his possible importance once more. But then Buchanan dismissed the thought. 

Surely if Skywalker was of any special importance the court would have been alerted to the fact by now. If for nothing else than to prevent such a confrontation. Besides, Buchanan was sure that anyone who was important would want it known simply to get the respect they deserved. Nodding to Skywalker, he turned and walked away. Skywalker had probably used those words to try to throw him off and to make him change his mind so that the young man could see Ra'chealla. 

Luke shook his head as he watched the man go. Buchanan hadn't even considered that fact that his true identity might be too important to reveal right away. At least he didn't have to worry about the man anymore and, with some luck, Buchanan would talk with his daughter and get Ra'chealla out of his hair as well. 

Luke smiled despite himself as he stepped up to the fountain. Things could have gone better, but he couldn't truly complain either. With the way things had just transpired he'd managed to avoid making any new enemies while having things set up to explode in Buchanan's face at the same time. When his true identity was eventually revealed, Ra'chealla would probably make her rebelliousness clear to her father by blatantly pointing out what it would have meant if she had gotten him. Besides, he'd have his own revenge sooner or later and he would utilize it to the fullest. 

"Luke," Vader said sternly as he entered the courtyard only to find his son grinning mischievously to himself. "What have you done now?" 

"Nothing, my Lord," Luke replied as he scanned the area to make sure that they were alone. "I was looking for a way to tell Ra'chealla to back off, when Buchanan intervened and did it for me." 

"How?" Vader demanded suspiciously. 

"He told me to stay away from her and I told him that I would," Luke explained. "He'll probably give his daughter the _he's a nobody so stay away from him_ lecture which will burn him later." 

Vader simply sighed at this as he looked at his son. The boy had definitely gotten his grandfather's abilities when it came to politics. "At least you've managed to find a way to avoid irritating Buchanan in the immediate future," Vader said. "Try not to make any new enemies instead." 

"I won't," Luke promised. "Other than Raphael of course." 

Vader opened his mouth to reply, but then closed it again, thankful that his mask hid this fact. He would have to speak with Palpatine before saying any more on the Anjaleen subject. His father had, after all, just summoned him to reveal what his meditations on the matter had uncovered. Instead he handed the datapad he held to his son. 

"This invitation arrived for you just before I left," Vader stated before he turned around and headed towards the throne room. 

Luke took the datapad from his father and turned it on and quickly scanned the message. It was from MacNelly inviting him to an early dinner, but it was very vague. It simply said to meet the admiral at the gardens where they had walked the other day. Reading the message over again, Luke frowned. Something wasn't quite right. Unable to figure out what was up, Luke decided to go. He would be leaving the planet in a couple of days anyway and he might as well have some fun before then. Besides, he was curious to find out what the admiral was up to. The fact that Nastalia might be involved in whatever was going on crossed his mind as he left the courtyard. 

* * *

"Ra'chealla, come here," Buchanan ordered as he caught sight of his daughter talking with Elizabeth. 

Ra'chealla looked in his direction and nodded before quickly saying goodbye to her friend. Approaching her father, she tried to hide her nervousness as she knew that she would once more be lectured on how the court worked and how she was not to hang around that nobody. Feeling her anger come alive within her, Ra'chealla wanted to run up to her father and tell him that he was being unfair. She wanted to tell him that she loved Luke and wanted to be with him and that he had no right to interfere. 

"Yes, Father?" Ra'chealla asked calmly instead as she stopped near him. 

"What have I told you about seeing Skywalker?" Buchanan demanded and then continued without waiting for an answer. "From now on you will do as you're told. I have just talked with Skywalker and told him that he is to stay away from you in the future," Buchanan informed his daughter and saw how her eyes widened at his words. "He agreed to do so. Now come." 

Silently following her father, Ra'chealla's mind raced. He had told Luke to stay away from her? She had always known that there was that possibility, but she had never actually expected her father to go so far as it always led to the creation of enemies and grudges. She had assumed that, considering the fact that Skywalker's importance and position weren't known, that her father wouldn't take the risk of alienating him. Obviously she had been wrong. 

But Luke had agreed?! Frowning, Ra'chealla tried to find what she had done wrong to have him willing agree to stay away from her. Unable to come up with anything on the spot, she decided that Luke had probably seen it fit to agree with her father instead of causing a fuss by refusing. Besides, it would prevent Buchanan from taking things any further or from keeping a constant eye on her. She'd probably be able to see Luke when her father wasn't looking. 

Convinced that Luke had only agreed to avoid any nasty situations, Ra'chealla smiled to herself as she followed her father through the halls of the Palace. He would be hers and everything would be fine. 

* * *

"Father," Vader said as he reached the top of the stairs and bowed to the older man sitting on the throne. He had instantly noticed upon entering the room that all the guards were already absent which meant that whatever Palpatine had discovered last night was of some interest. "I talked with Luke concerning what we have discussed yesterday and he has already made sure that things won't go any further with Buchanan. Although Buchanan's relationship with his daughter will most likely erode once all is revealed." 

Palpatine nodded his head at this as he briefly pondered all that his grandson had done where the court was concerned since his arrival. With Vader things had been quite different as he wore the armor and was known for killing off the Jedi. Luke, on the other hand, had all the time he needed to wreck havoc without anyone knowing that they were only harming themselves when they messed with him. 

"My meditations were interesting," Palpatine stated coming back to the topic at hand. "Although the future is always in motion, I think young Luke should follow the Force with Anjaleen." 

"Why?" Vader questioned. 

"Although I saw various short visions during my meditation, my interest was drawn to one particular image," Palpatine explained. "It was that of a child." 

"Their child?" Vader inquired, seeing where this was heading. 

"He had the eyes of you and Luke," Palpatine said. "And his hair was a golden-brown. He was surrounded by the Force so it means that there is a strong possibility that Miss. Winiterure may bear Force sensitive off-spring." 

Vader nodded his head as he heard this. Although the ability to use the Force was hereditary, it didn't mean that every child born to a person with Force abilities was necessarily Force sensitive. And he didn't need to be told that the Imperial Royal Line needed to be made up of Force sensitive individuals as only a Sith could rule the Empire and thus the galaxy. The vision that Anjaleen would bear a Force sensitive child was a major mark in her favor. 

"We let Luke do as he pleases?" Vader inquired. 

"Within reason," Palpatine corrected. "But we should not forbid him from seeing her. Let us observe how the Force acts. Should the vision of the child disappear, we can still terminate things before they go too far. And if not, we can still see how things develop." 

* * *

"I'm sorry I couldn't greet you immediately," Anjaleen said as she entered the room and found Raphael drinking tea with her mother who had Fifi on her lap. "I was in the middle of a call." 

"That's okay," Raphael replied as he put his cup down. "Your mother entertained me while I waited." 

"Good," Anjaleen said as she winced mentally, wondering what kind of entertainment it had been. She had probably rambled on and on about Fifi and how gorgeous he looked with the new jeweled clips Sasha had made for him. Or at least she thought he looked gorgeous with them. To Anjaleen the mutt simply looked like a decorated ball of hair. 

"Anyway," Raphael said as he got up and made to leave the room. "I was wondering if you were free tonight. I liked that restaurant we went to before the party and was hoping to go there again." 

"Actually," Anjaleen began as they entered the hall. "I've got other plans," seeing the man's face harden, she hurriedly continued. "Nastalia invited me to dinner so that we could talk about the wedding preparations some more. That's why I was busy just now, I was replying to her invitation." 

Raphael relaxed and let out the air he had unconsciously been holding in. When she had first said that she had other plans, he had assumed that Anjaleen was seeing Skywalker once more. After his conversation with the man in the gardens the other day, he had decided to do all he could to keep Anjaleen away from him. Skywalker would just have to learn that she was his and that he had to go find himself another woman. 

Perhaps it was time Skywalker noticed Ra'chealla. She was, after all, practically drooling all over him. Besides, Raphael would love to see the sparks fly when Buchanan had enough of having Skywalker near his daughter and decided to take more drastic measures. It would be quite a spectacle, and one he'd love to see. It was only a pity that Randolf didn't feel the same way about having Skywalker near Anjaleen. 

Then there was also the matter with Organa and her death. Was it true and had Vader just not told anyone yet? Or was it a lie and was Skywalker baiting him to make him look stupid when he spread the word and it turned out to be false? Since he didn't know the answer to either question, he only had two courses of action available to him. He could either keep quiet and thus make it look like he had been in the dark about the matter until Vader made it public knowledge, or he could tell people and risk looking like a fool who believed every single rumor he heard. What with Anjaleen and the rivalry between him and Skywalker, Raphael wouldn't put it past the young man to hand him a lie and see if he ran with it. But Skywalker could be giving him true information this time so he believed in the validity of any information Skywalker chose to give him in the future. 

Raphael smiled at Anjaleen as he suppressed the need to clench his fists in frustration. At least Skywalker wasn't the one she'd be seeing tonight. If he watched his step, kept Anjaleen close to him, and stayed on good terms with her father, he was sure that she'd be his. After all, what had Skywalker to compete with? Nothing. 

"Perhaps another night?" Raphael suggested. 

"Yes," Anjaleen reluctantly agreed. 

* * *

Anjaleen laughed before she took a sip of wine and sent her friend a smile that evening. "Looks like things are working out perfectly for the wedding." 

"Yes," Nastalia agreed. "Although it won't be as fancy as Luke's party, it'll be grand." 

"From what you're telling me I have no doubt that it will be," Anjaleen agreed as she placed her glass on the table and leaned back in the overstuffed chair she was sitting in. 

Nastalia had stressed that it was to be a casual evening at her house and that she shouldn't get too dressed up. Accordingly, Anjaleen had worn a yellow dress with red pearls on it and had decided to let her hair simply cascade loose down her back for once with nothing in it. 

"Isn't Nathaniel here tonight?" Anjaleen inquired as she looked around the empty sitting room they were in. "I mean, I know your father is out at a meeting, but you and Nathaniel separated? That's one I haven't seen since you got engaged." 

Nastalia giggled as her right hand automatically went to her Kyrab bracelet which turned from green to yellow as her excitement rose. "He's gone to get our other guest." 

"Other guest?" Anjaleen exclaimed as she sat up straight in her seat. "Nastalia, you didn't mention the fact that anyone else would be coming!" 

"What's wrong?" Nastalia teased as she saw her fiancé enter the room through a door that was out of Anjaleen's range of sight. "Don't feel dressed up enough?" 

"Yes," Anjaleen said. "I would have put my hair up had I known." 

"I think it looks lovely loose," Luke commented as he entered the room behind Nathaniel just in time to hear Nastalia's question and Anjaleen's reply. 

Although Nathaniel had refused to say anything upon meeting him in the garden, Luke had sensed Anjaleen's presence at the Grand Moff's home from as soon as he had probed it upon guessing their destination. Probing Nathaniel, he had seen that it had been Nastalia's idea to get him and Anjaleen together for the evening in a place where Raphael would be unable to drop in and see them. He shook his head as he probed Nastalia now. She was playing matchmaker, a thing he would normally dislike, but his father had told him that it was okay for him to see Anjaleen. Vader hadn't said anything else, so Luke hadn't asked. But now he was looking forward to a relaxing evening. 

"Thank you, Luke," Anjaleen said, blushing at the compliment as she twisted in her seat to see the two men. 

"I must agree with Luke," Nathaniel said as he walked over to Nastalia. "Your hair is nice like that." 

"Thank you," Anjaleen replied as Luke sat down on the sofa. 

"Enrouina," Nastalia said as she saw her maid near the door. "Please get two more glasses." 

"Right away," Enrouina replied before she vanished. 

"Is it true that you're leaving with Lord Vader on a mission?" Nastalia questioned as she turned her attention to Luke. "Ra'chealla mentioned something earlier today." 

"Yes," Luke confirmed, no longer surprised by how fast news traveled at court. "I'll be leaving in two days. The mission should take a few weeks." 

"Although I would like to hear the details, if I could," Nathaniel began. "I don't think the ladies want us to talk about work right now." 

"Exactly," Nastalia stated. "I think we should forget about work, the court, and anything else and just have some fun and get to know each other a little better. Or at least learn what we're allowed to know." 

"Don't worry," Luke replied with a smile. "There's no restriction against you learning what kind of person I am. Just what I do." 

"Perfect," Anjaleen stated. 

* * *

Admiral MacNelly walked down the corridors of his newly remodeled ship, the smell of paint was still in the air. The last of the construction crews were just finishing up, and the _Conqueror_ would be ready as soon as he returned from his honeymoon. 

"Admiral, everything looks to be on schedule." Nathaniel turned to the officer standing beside him. 

"Yes, Captain Bruick, it does appear to be right on schedule." The admiral smiled. Everything was just perfect. 

"All ready for your wedding. I was hoping to have her ready by then, so we could move her to T'Zessa as her 'test run', if you will. I figured that we could do any repairs after the ceremony, while you were away. Then we would be ready once you got back." The captain continued. 

The admiral nodded. The initial run of any ship that had undergone such extensive modifications and systems updates as the _Conqueror_ usually found a host of small problems that needed to be fixed in order to make the vessel battle-worthy. "Perhaps." The admiral said, "we could have her shake-down cruise a little early. I could speak with the head of construction, see what he thinks." 

The captain was answering him as a minor officer came up. "Admiral, you have a communication from T'Zessa." 

MacNelly smiled. He had been getting a host of calls from Nastalia ever since he had boarded. He almost couldn't blame her, the wedding was in two weeks. Even if half the bridge crew joked about it behind his back. 

"I'll take it in my quarters." 

The admiral left, and took the short walk to his newly decorated quarters. He quickly passed through the first room, and onto the holo-projector disk. He touched the transmit button, and a small holo of Nastalia appeared on the projector. 

"Honey, I know you asked me not to call you so much, but I have news of Luke and Anjaleen." Nastalia began. 

"Oh, really?" 

"Yes. It seems Luke is escorting her to our wedding aboard some Destroyer. I think it might even be the one I rode on before- the _Judgment_. As you can imagine, Mr. Jerklin about had a fit." 

"How did Luke pull that off?" MacNelly asked, amused. 

"Apparently," and Nathaniel could see Nastalia's mischievous smile on her face, "Lord Vader needed a ton of Intel work done immediately, and our poor Mr. Jerklin can't make the wedding. So Luke graciously offered to escort the poor girl." 

Nathaniel laughed. "So, our Dark Lord is in on it too?" He and Nastalia had managed to get Luke and Anjaleen together on quite a few occasions over the last few months. It had almost been a game, seeing how many times they could get the two together without Jerklin finding out. 

"One would guess so. You almost have to pity Mr. Jerklin. He's being rather stubborn, and doesn't seem to get the hint. It makes you wonder what Lord Vader will do when he eventually deals with it." 

"I'd be more worried about Luke. He's gaining quite a reputation here in the military over the last few months." The Dark Lord must have surely taught the young man how to wage a war. It was almost a pity that Skywalker seemed to be splitting his time between court and the civil war, since he seemed so good at command. Of course, Lord Vader had also taught Luke how to deal with officers who had failed him, so while everyone appreciated Skywalker's victories, no one wanted the man on their ship. If you made a mistake, you might be sporting a vibroblade wound. 

"True. Well, I don't really have anything else, so I better let you go. We can talk more about it later." 

"Yes, I'll call you when I'm free tonight." 

"Good idea. Love you, dear." 

"Love you too." 

* * *

Anjaleen walked along the garden path with Elizabeth. She didn't really trust the other woman, but she at least knew that Elizabeth wasn't actively plotting against her. Which almost made them allies at court, sometimes. 

"And," Elizabeth was saying, "the dress-maker was actually trying to tell me that I looked good in that horrible color. I know that I wouldn't have ordered that particular shade of pink, so I sent it back and insisted that he return my credit. I mean, any fool could tell that it wouldn't do." 

"I completely agree. Sometimes they think that just because we're female we can't choose our own clothes. It's silly." Anjaleen replied. 

"Exactly. Now, I heard that you're being escorted to Nastalia's wedding by Luke Skywalker. However did that happen?" 

"My father can not attend, and Luke was going, so he offered to escort me. My father said he could escort me, since I would be safer on a Star Destroyer than a private ship." 

"Yes, the Rebels are getting more desperate. It isn't safe to travel anymore. At least, travel unguarded." 

"True. But, in a way, I'm almost glad the Rebels are willing to try anything." 

"Oh?" 

"They're desperate because they are losing." Anjaleen said. 

Elizabeth smiled. "I hadn't thought of that." 

"Admiral MacNelly told me." Anjaleen said, and not wanting to appear too concerned with war, she added, "He was worried about me getting there. He's heard a lot of reports." 

Elizabeth nodded. "He would, being in the Navy. Actually, I am surprised that you aren't going with that Intel gentleman, what's his name? Raphael Jerklin? I thought you two were an item." 

Anjaleen hid her grimace. "He's busy." 

"Oh." Elizabeth looked across the flower bed, and waved. "Hello, Ra'chealla. Are you going to Nastalia's wedding?" 

The woman gave Anjaleen a brief unreadable glance, then smiled at Elizabeth. "No, I can't make it. Are you?" 

"Possibly. Father hasn't decided," Elizabeth breezily replied. "It's a long way to travel, you know." 

Ra'chealla looked at Elizabeth questionably as she walked around the edge of the flowers to the two women. "It's not that far." 

"It is with all the recent Rebel activity. I was telling Anjaleen that she's lucky to be escorted." Elizabeth explained. 

"Yes, of course." Ra'chealla replied, nearly hiding her jealousy beneath a cool façade. 

Elizabeth gave Anjaleen a mischievous smile. "After all, the Rebels are desperate because they are losing." She clearly meant something else, Anjaleen could tell- especially when she turned and gave Ra'chealla her friendliest smile. "Well, I better go get ready for dinner. I'll see you two later." And with that, she left. 

Anjaleen watched her retreating back, silently furious. She didn't want to talk with Ra'chealla, and Elizabeth had deliberately left them alone. Ra'chealla had been trying to corner her for weeks now, ever since she had figured out that Anjaleen was seeing Luke when he was on planet. 

Anjaleen turned back to Ra'chealla, and hoping to avoid any confrontation, started the conversation. "Nice day, isn't it?" 

"Don't play cute with me." Ra'chealla said, calmly staring over the garden. "You don't need to pretend with me. I'm not some stupid man like Mr. Jerklin who is only after your father's money." 

"Excuse me?" Anjaleen timidly asked. She couldn't afford to offend Buchanan's daughter. 

"Skywalker, little girl. I'm talking about Luke. You and your friends may be fooling him, but you're not fooling me. You're only nice to him for the money and power Lord Vader throws at him. Not because you like him, or even understand him. You should just settle down and marry that Intel officer of yours- you are both a perfect pair." 

"I understand him as well as anyone here at court can." Anjaleen evenly replied. Inside she was screaming. How could anyone doubt her motives with Luke? At first she had only liked him as compared to Mr. Jerklin, but after the last few months she had gotten to know him better. She couldn't see herself with anyone else, and didn't even think about his money. 

"Do you? Or is it just his credits that you want?" Ra'chealla sneered. "You are sure nice enough to him for it." 

"Only because he's nice back. You can't say the same." Anjaleen snapped back, sick of the accusations. 

Ra'chealla shot her a look of pure death. "He is nice to me. Just not when anyone can see it. My father doesn't want these things too open." 

"Your father doesn't want you talking to him at all." Anjaleen angrily replied. 

Ra'chealla turned to her, eyes narrowed. "He's going to be mine, little girl. One way or another. And he would be nice to me, in public, but he doesn't want to raise a stink. Yet." She paused, and then added, "he's nice enough when Father isn't looking." 

Anjaleen just looked at her incredulously. 

Ra'chealla stepped closer, whispering. "And another thing. You're nothing compared to me, you understand that? Nothing. I have more than enough pocket change to buy your death." With that, the woman turned and left. 

Anjaleen watched her go, stunned. She had just been threatened. She knew that it happened at court, but it had never happened to her before. And Ra'chealla thought that she was after Luke for his credits and power? But no one even knew how much he had. And what did she mean, Luke was nice enough in private? 

Anjaleen suddenly had a horrible thought. What if Luke was leading her around by the nose? Luke had never promised her anything, even if he had bought her a few gifts. Anjaleen rubbed the bracelet he had given her the last time he had been planetside. What if Luke didn't really care? Or what if she was just his second choice if he really wanted Ra'chealla and found he couldn't get her? The woman did have a higher position that her- how could anyone turn that down? Anjaleen suddenly found herself plagued by doubts, and wanted to go home. She summoned her speeder.


	23. Chunk 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See notes in chapter 1.

Luke caught sight of Ra'chealla talking with Elizabeth as he followed his father down the hall to the throne room. Seeing him, Ra'chealla smiled sweetly and Luke instantly knew that something was wrong. It had been a while since that she had been completely happy to see him without being worried about her father at the same time. Luke wanted to probe her, to see what had happened since he had last left, but he didn't have the time right now. Returning her smile, he continued on his way. 

' _What?_ ' Vader questioned mentally as they continued. 

' _I'm not sure,_ ' Luke responded. ' _She's up to something though._ ' 

' _See what you get yourself entangled in?_ ' Vader demanded as he sent his son a glance. 

' _I've distanced myself as best I can without agitating her,_ ' Luke shot back. 

Since his return to the military after Leia's death, things about his seeing Anjaleen had quieted and Vader had even said several positive things about her which had led Luke to believe that his father might like her. This latest remark, however, showed that Vader could still go any direction where Anjaleen or any other girl was concerned. 

' _Obviously she hasn't gotten the message,_ ' Vader stated dryly. ' _Your grandfather is right about that one, she is empty-headed._ ' 

Luke silently agreed even as he noticed how his father only referred to Ra'chealla and not to the other young women of the court. It was clear that Vader had no intention of giving his opinion of Anjaleen at this point. It would be up to him to fish for it when the time was ripe. At the moment, however, he needed to see where his grandfather stood. He had decided that it was finally time to quit playing hide and seek as far as Raphael was concerned and bring his relationship with Anjaleen out in the open a bit more. He did, however, want to do that in as grand a way as possible, both to irk Raphael who had been downright rude lately and to impress Randolf. 

Luke knew that sooner or later Mr. Winiterure was going to start acting like Buchanan and pick either himself or Raphael to continue seeing Anjaleen instead of standing back and watching as his daughter saw two men. Knowing that Anja, as he had playfully nicknamed her two months ago, liked the symphony he had just the right way to achieve his ends. If only Palpatine would let him do what he had in mind. 

Vader smiled as he regarded his son. The boy had finished his formal training and was still growing in the Force as he used it more and more. It would soon be time for the fact that Luke was a Sith to be revealed. Knowing how badly Luke wanted that, Vader decided to bring it up with his own father. The boy deserved to have his position known after waiting as long as he had. It didn't mean that anything else had to be revealed just yet, simply his powers. 

* * *

Palpatine quickly dismissed the courtier he was seeing upon sensing the approach of his son and grandson. Although Luke had gone on several solo missions over the past few months, he had accompanied Vader on the latest mission. It was clear from the Rebel attacks that they were getting more and more desperate as the Empire scored victory after victory with its latest military leader. 

The rumors at court about who Luke truly was had grown as he had been responsible for a fair share of the victories and had hardly failed. The fact that there was still so little information about him available had only piqued more interest and people were repeating every little bit of gossip they heard. The rumors went from everything from his being Vader's military protégé all the way to him being the first specimen of improved clone technology. The last amused the Emperor greatly as it combined the courtier's lack of knowledge where Luke's position was concerned with the fact that there seemed to be no background information on the boy. 

Palpatine dismissed the thought as the doors were opened and Vader and Luke entered the room. 

"My Emperor," Vader said as he reached the top of the stairs and bowed. 

"Your Majesty," Luke said, following suit. 

"I have heard of your victory in capturing the Rebel base," Palpatine said before he looked at the Royal Guard in the room. "Leave us." 

"It was a minor base," Vader informed his father as the guards left the room. "Although it will push the Rebels further as we captured quite a few men and equipment in taking them by surprise." 

"Good," Palpatine stated as his eyes flickered to the boy standing next to the black armored giant. "You have a question?" 

"Yes," Luke admitted. "It does not, however, have anything to do with the attack. I was hoping to be able to take Anjaleen to the Royal Symphony before we leave for the T'Zessa System. Now, knowing how long you need to order tickets beforehand, I was wondering if I could... If I could use your box?" 

Vader turned to face his son and shook his head even as he smiled. His boy never ceased to surprise him. It was clear that he was falling hard for Winiterure's daughter, he only hoped that Luke understood the risks involved so that he didn't crash and burn as was still a major possibility. But Vader was interested in the answer himself. Looking at the aged form sitting on the throne, he waited for it. Whatever would be said would alert him as to whether the Force had given Palpatine any new information on Anjaleen or not. 

"You may," Palpatine finally replied after a short pause, knowing that the answer would mean something to both father and son. "I shall inform the manager and then you can set things up as you want them." 

"Thank you," Luke answered, knowing that the permission meant that he was not only allowed to continue seeing Anjaleen, but that he was also allowed to let others see that he was seeing her as using the Emperor's private seats would catch a lot of attention, and not only that of Randolf and Raphael. 

Palpatine mused on the political ramifications of the decision for a moment before changing the topic back to the original conversation. 

* * *

"Just what I needed," Raphael mumbled the moment Dace was out of the room. 

After Skywalker had first left Coruscant upon Organa's death, he had ordered his assistant to inform him whenever Skywalker returned. This way he could keep an eye on Anjaleen when it was necessary and not have Skywalker getting an evening out with her when he didn't know that the man was on the planet. 

However nothing seemed to be happening and that worried Raphael. Was there something that he was overlooking? Ever since learning that the news of Organa's death that Skywalker had told him of was true, he was determined not to let himself be pushed into a corner where he had to decide between looking bad or being humiliated. He had decided not to say anything with Organa's death and it had thus seemed like he had not known of it when Vader had publicly announced it. 

Raphael knocked a statue off his desk as he paced his office in frustration. It connected with the floor with a loud _CRASH_ as millions of small pieces scattered in all directions. He knew that somehow Skywalker must have been seeing Anjaleen as he wouldn't just decide to escort her to Bel-Zessa's wedding out of the blue the way it seemed he had. And that was not to mention the fact that Vader just happened to need all that Intel work done right now! What was going on? Was Vader rewarding his little pet for all the victories he had achieved lately? 

"Is everything all right?" Dace asked as he knocked and entered the room. 

"Yes," Raphael growled. "Just perfect. I don't recall telling you that you could come in after you knocked, though." 

"Sorry," Dace replied with an edge to his voice. "I thought that something might have happened." 

"Nothing did," Raphael snapped. "Now go!" 

Raphael returned to his pacing as soon as the door slid shut. Although he couldn't do anything about the fact that Skywalker would be taking Anjaleen with him when he went to the T'Zessa system, he could prevent the man from seeing her before they left. Picking up his jacket, he left his office, ordering Dace to have the broken statue cleaned up as he went. 

* * *

Anjaleen clenched her hands in frustration as she stood on the patio of her Coruscant home. Ever since returning home, she had thought about what Ra'chealla had said. Could it be that Luke liked Buchanan's daughter over her? Gripping the stone rail harder as the thought once more raced across her mind, Anjaleen tried to figure out why the possibility hurt so badly. She had been raised to court life and knew that things all revolved around power and status. Having looked at all things, she knew that it could only be one thing: love. 

Despite all that she had learned at court, and despite all her precautions about growing to like one man too much, Anjaleen realized that somewhere along the line she had slowly fallen in love with Luke. Was that love now going to come back and bite her? Did Luke feel any such emotion for her in return? Or was he only after a good wife to make him look better? Although he didn't look nor act the part, Anjaleen knew that there was always that possibility. 

"Anjaleen," Randolf said as he walked onto the patio. "You have a visitor." 

"Raphael?" Anjaleen inquired, not that there could be anyone else. 

"No," Randolf replied. "It's Skywalker. Why don't you bring him onto the patio here? I'll have servants bring out something to drink. I want to learn a little more about the young man." 

"Very well," Anjaleen replied nervously as she strode off the patio, heading towards the waiting room. 

Confusion filled her as she slowly made her way to where Luke was waiting. She hadn't known that he was back on planet which meant that he had only just arrived in the past few hours. The fact that he came to see her so quickly had to mean something, hadn't it? Besides, this was the first time he had actually come to her home. Luke normally met her someplace or they met at Nastalia's. Anjaleen couldn't help but smile at how her friend enjoyed getting them together. 

"Hello, Luke," Anjaleen said as she entered the room. 

"Hello, Anjaleen," Luke replied as he turned to her and smiled. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything?" 

"No," Anjaleen reassured him. "In fact, Father would like you to join us for something to drink outside." 

"Ah yes, I'm to be checked out once more," Luke said with a smile while Anjaleen blushed. 

"This way," Anjaleen said as she led the way out of the room. 

Luke followed and felt her nervousness, so he lightly probed her to see what was up. He disliked going too deep as he respected her privacy, but he did see her doubts about his sincerity and that she was wondering if she was second to Ra'chealla. Stiffening, he couldn't help but feel slightly hurt that she would think so of him. Shaking his head, he quickly reminded himself of all that his father had told him of the workings of the court. Besides, the fact that those thoughts hurt her as well, showed that she didn't like them either. 

"Are you all right?" Luke inquired, knowing that that was the best way to start the conversation as he couldn't let on that he knew what was wrong. 

"What do you mean?" Anjaleen asked as she stopped and turned to face him, nervous, but wanting some answers if she could find a way to phrase the questions correctly. 

"You seem... preoccupied and worried." 

"I had a talk with Ra'chealla earlier today," Anjaleen stated softly. 

"Ra'chealla? I saw her on my way to see Palpatine," Luke said, seeking the best way to direct the conversation to where he wanted it to go. "Haven't been able to talk with her yet, I wanted to see you first. Did she say anything special?" 

"Only that she was seeing you from time to time," Anjaleen blurted out before she could stop herself. The moment she uttered the words, she held her breath in expectation. Would Luke interpret them wrongly and get angry at her? But she had to know how he felt about her, or at least that he didn't want Ra'chealla over her. 

"Yes," Luke admitted, knowing that honesty was the best way to go. "Although I agreed with Buchanan to steer clear of her, she keeps coming up to me the moment his back is turned." 

"Oh." 

"Anja," Luke said as he reached forward and lightly touched her face, lifting it so that she looked him in the eyes. 

Anjaleen met his gaze, the use of his nickname for her capturing her attention. She had never been called anything but Anjaleen before as her father disliked nicknames, and normally she did to, but she liked it coming from Luke. It showed that they had gotten past simply being acquaintances to something more. Just how much more she wasn't sure though. Meeting Luke's gaze, she could see the questions in his light blue eyes. 

"What is it?" Luke inquired softly, before he pretended to suddenly understand. "You think I like Ra'chealla?" Seeing the way she looked away, Luke sighed aloud. "Why would I want her?" 

"Status," Anjaleen replied, knowing that there was no use denying things. 

"If I was after status, it would be much easier for me to go after Elizabeth," Luke reasoned, seeing and feeling the hope that came to life within the young woman before him. "Her father doesn't mind me, and there is no one else who wants her. And why would I have arranged things so that I ended up dancing with you the longest on my birthday? Anja, I like you, not her." 

Anjaleen smiled as she looked up at him. What he said did make sense. Ra'chealla was without a suitor and, if it was Buchanan that was driving Luke away from her, then there was Elizabeth who had just as much status. Why hadn't she thought of that before? She normally wasn't one to overlook the obvious like that. But then, she had been concentrating more on her emotions than trying to rationalize things. 

"I'm sorry," Anjaleen finally said. "I... I just wanted to make sure." 

"Don't be sorry," Luke replied firmly. "Just talk with me, okay? I don't bite. Are you okay now?" 

"Yes," Anjaleen lied as she smiled, the death threat coming to the top of her mind once more. 

"Good," Luke said, sensing that there was more, but deciding to lay off for the moment. "Now, I think your father is waiting for us?" 

"Oh, yes," Anjaleen stated as she suddenly remembered, just as the chimes sounded, announcing another visitor. "This way." 

As she led Luke onto the patio, Anjaleen motioned to one of the servants to bring the new guest there as well. 

"Mr. Winiterure," Luke said as he approached the table at which the older man was seated. 

"Mr. Skywalker," Randolf replied as Luke and Anjaleen sat down. "Who is that dear?" 

"I'm not sure," Anjaleen admitted. "I asked for the servants to escort him here." 

Just as she finished her sentence, Anjaleen caught sight of Raphael stepping out onto the patio and she paled. Seeing her reaction, Luke twisted in his seat and pretended to be surprised to see the Intel man. 

"Mr. Jerklin," Randolf said as he motioned to an empty seat. "We were just going to drink something. Would you care to join us?" 

"Yes," Raphael agreed at which the servant who had escorted him out left to get another glass. "Mr. Skywalker, it is a surprise to see you here." 

"I aim not to be predictable," Luke replied dryly, clearly feeling the hatred the other man felt towards him. He would love making his announcement now. "It can be lethal." 

"That it can be," Raphael replied, his voice hinting at something more than only agreement, before he turned to Anjaleen. "My dear, you look stunning as usual." 

"Thank you," Anjaleen replied as her eyes flickered from Luke, to Raphael, to her father, before coming to rest back on Luke. 

"I don't have too much time," Luke started, wanting to get his date secured before Raphael could offer anything. "I just dropped by to ask you, Anja," seeing the flicker of disapproval cross Randolf's face, he made a mental note not to call her that anymore in the older man's presence, he didn't mind Raphael's anger at the nickname though. "If you would care to accompany me to the Royal Symphony and then dinner tomorrow evening." 

"The Symphony?" Raphael cut in before Anjaleen could reply. "The tickets for that were already sold out the last time you were on planet and they weren't on sale yet when you were here before that." 

"I've got special seats," Luke announced. 

"Which ones?" Randolf inquired, curiously. 

"The Emperor has given me permission to use his box," Luke declared and watched Raphael's mouth drop open in surprise while Randolf and Anjaleen both stiffened in utter shock. 

"The Emperor's?!" Raphael finally exclaimed before he began to laugh. "Funny." 

"I am not joking," Luke replied smoothly before turning his attention back to Anjaleen. "Would you care to join me tomorrow, my dear?" 

"Yes," Anjaleen stated with a smile. "I'd love to go." 

Randolf glanced between the three young people before him. Skywalker was pleased with himself, and obviously ignoring Raphael, who was furious. His daughter, Anjaleen, was oblivious to the sparks flying between them. She was smiling at Skywalker, excited about the prospect. 

He cleared his throat and asked, "How did you ever convince his Majesty to let you use his box?" 

Skywalker shrugged. "I asked." 

"Of course." Mr. Jerklin almost snarled. Skywalker ignored him, turning back to Anjaleen. 

"My dear, I'd love to stay and talk, but I've got a lot of work to do. I need to finish my report on our last mission." 

She smiled at him. "Yes, how did it go?" 

"We destroyed a minor Rebel base. The Rebels are getting harder to find, mostly because they aren't gathering into one large base anymore, they are dividing into cells. But we will hunt them down all the same." Luke replied, rising. 

Anjaleen rose as well, "I'll escort you to the door." The two left, leaving one young and furious man, and one calculating older one. 

* * *

Lord Vader stood behind the Emperor in his private quarters, watching the sun go down. His son would be here soon. Luke would come up the back way, just as he had. But for now, he had a little time to talk to his father about the boy while no one was listening, as the servants and guards had been dismissed. 

"Your Majesty, have you discovered anything about the Winiterure girl?" Vader asked, determining a direct approach would be easiest. 

The old man sighed. "The vision of the Force strong child has only strengthened. I have also taken the time to investigate her. She and her family are extremely loyal to the Imperial Cause. She's also quite capable of keeping secrets. Not even her father knows how much she has been seeing our young Luke." 

"She hasn't told her father?" Vader asked, disapproving. 

"Oh, she's not really keeping it a secret from him." The Emperor smiled, pleased at the girl's cleverness. "She's keeping it from her mother. The women would spread everything she knew about her daughter and Luke to everyone at court. She's an incurable gossip." 

"True enough." Vader sighed. "She's not the kind of women I would want to be allied with." 

The Emperor pushed his lips together in a grimace. "Yes, I know. And that is what we are talking about, isn't it? However, the father is acceptable, he hasn't forbidden his daughter to see Luke purely out of respect for you. He hasn't even begun to guess at Luke's true importance." 

"Very few people have." Vader replied. "I find it surprising." 

"I don't." The Emperor said. "There are so many rumors here at court that it is hard to see the facts." 

"But not in the military. It is getting harder and harder for Luke to hide what he is. Battle and command are done much more out in the open. This last mission, I had to forbid him to go down into the Rebel base until it was secure. There was too much risk that he would have to defend himself, and the wrong people would see." 

"Yes. It is close to the time when Luke will reveal himself. Ah- here comes the young man now." The Emperor paused, and Skywalker walked into the room. He didn't announce himself, knowing the two men were more than able to sense him. 

"Well, Skywalker, was the young lady happy to accompany you tomorrow night?" 

"Yes, your Majesty. She was very pleased." Luke smiled, adding, "However, Mr. Jerklin was there when I asked her. He isn't very happy." 

"No, he wouldn't be." Palpatine replied. "Now, young Luke. I was talking with your father. You've made it rather obvious that you enjoy this woman's company. I've probed the Force, and we have come to the conclusion that you should follow the Force's prompting concerning her." 

The young man blinked, smothering his surprise. "Yes, your Majesty." 

"Also, your father informs me that the necessity of you hiding your Force abilities is hampering your capabilities with the military assignments I have given you." 

Luke nodded agreement, not willing to share how frustrated hiding everything made him feel. He tried to keep that information tightly shielded, not wanting a lecture on patience. 

"Now," the Emperor continued, "I know that if you have to hide your abilities much longer someone is bound to insult you such that you will have to exact some level of revenge later, when you do reveal your heritage. That could create problems. Therefore, I want you to know that you will be allowed to reveal your talents soon, at an opportune time." 

"Thank you, your Majesty." Relief seeped out from under Luke's shields. 

"Now, I wanted to discuss with the both of you our next major military thrust-" The Emperor clearly turned the conversation back to more public matters. 

* * *

Anjaleen smoothed her gown as she looked in the mirror, both her mother's and her maid fussing over her hair. Sasha was going to the Symphony as well tonight, both her parents had tickets in their usual places, but they had left early, planning on eating dinner beforehand at a restaurant. A servant walked in. 

"Madam, Mr. Skywalker is here." 

Anjaleen looked at the jeweled chrono on the wall. "Oh no. I'm not ready. I'll be down in just a second. Please have him wait in the sitting room." 

The servant left, and the two maids hurriedly finished Anjaleen's hair. She stood, and took her handbag from the dressing table. 

A quick moment later, and Anjaleen was walking down the wide staircase towards the front entrance. Luke walked into the entryway from the sitting room, clearly appreciating what he saw. 

Anjaleen's dress was a sheer red patterned lace with inlaid jewels and gold highlights over a black base fabric. The dress clinged tightly till it past her waist, where it flared widely. The sleeves went to her wrists, and both her neckline and wrists were accented in large red jewels. Her hair was done in a multitude of braids, accented with gold cord and red jeweled combs. 

She smiled at Luke, and he held out his hand. "You look beautiful, my lady." He whispered. 

She blushed, murmuring thanks. Luke kissed her fingertips. 

"We better go," Luke said, "we have to be early enough that everyone has time to whisper about us before the show, so they don't disturb the performance." 

* * *

Luke stepped out of his private speeder, holding his hand out for Anjaleen. She got out of the vehicle, holding her small handbag in one hand. 

He escorted her up the stairs to the performance hall, along the roped off section reserved for the highest elite. He smiled softly as he spied a discreetly hovering holo-cam trying to take pictures of each of the elite as they disembarked. One of the local news stations logo was plastered to the side of the device. 

As he walked, he kept a careful eye out with the Force for any threats. Nothing happened, but as he traversed the short plaza to the hall's grand entrance, the holo-cam was joined by four more. His picture would be all over the gossip columns tomorrow. Especially with what was about to happen. 

They entered the hall, the entryway a huge space of creamy marble and gilding. Crystal chandeliers hung from the ceiling, causing the gems in everyone's clothing to sparkle. Several of the ushers met them at the door, escorting them to their box, past the milling crowds of 'everyone else'. 

Soon they were in their seats, the wide box was in the center of the first balcony, which was made up entirely of private boxes. Two chairs had been placed side by side next to the low ledge, overlooking the audience. Fresh fruit and iced wine had been provided, plus a uniformed servant if they needed anything else. 

Luke escorted Anjaleen to her seat, and then sat himself. The whispers began almost immediately, Luke could see people turning their heads to stare, then talking to each other in hushed tones. 

"So, Anja," Luke said, "what do you think they will talk about more: you and me as a couple or where we are sitting?" 

"Where we are sitting." Anjaleen replied. 

"Pity." Luke said, smiling at her. She gave him a weak smile back. 

"What is it?" Luke asked, curious to what was disturbing her now. It might be what had been bothering her earlier. 

"Oh, nothing." Anjaleen forced a smile. "Not everyone is happy we're here." 

Luke nodded, sending his senses out. He could quickly feel two balls of furious hatred radiating at them in the room. One was a Raphael Jerklin, up in the next balcony. The other was Ra'chealla Buchanan, sitting two boxes over. She was staring at the stage with an expressionless face, but Luke could tell she was angry. 

He looked at Ra'chealla, probing a little deeper. She was jealous of Anjaleen, and furious with her father. Luke looked at Buchanan, who was also avoiding his gaze. The man was very thoughtful. 

Luke turned back to Anjaleen, "They can't hurt us. Try to enjoy yourself, I'll take care of it." 

"Okay." Anjaleen replied, trying to believe it. 

* * *

Ra'chealla stared at the stage, the musicians were starting to filter in, warming up their instruments. Her father shifted beside her. 

"Ra'chealla, had you heard that Skywalker was coming tonight?" 

"No, Father," she replied. "I'm not supposed to talk to him, remember?" 

Buchanan ignored his daughter's unseemly outburst, telling himself he would talk to her when they got home. 

Ra'chealla was too busy fuming to notice her father's displeasure. She had warned that little girl, she had. And that little twit had responded by coming here with Skywalker. Of course Skywalker had gotten the Emperor to lend him his seats, anyone with half a brain would realize that he was far more important than he let on. She, Ra'chealla, should be the one in that chair. Sitting next to Skywalker, in the Emperor's private box. It fit her position just perfectly. 

* * *

Part way through the show, Luke felt Anjaleen relax as she turned her full attention to the music she loved. Looking at her, he smiled. This moment reminded him of when he had first seen her at the execution ceremony. Little had he known at the time that she would become so important to him even though the Force had tried to tell him. 

As the thought entered his mind, he tried to figure out just how important she had become to him. It wasn't rare anymore for him to think about her and long to return to Coruscant simply to be with her while on one of his longer missions. He also knew that he loved her. But just how much? Enough to spend his life with her? The thought pulled at him, even as he tried to keep caution in mind. He hadn't forgotten the way his father's marriage to his mother had ended. But on the flip side of that there had to be something brilliant in their future together as his grandfather had suddenly given him permission to follow the Force and thus his feelings on the matter as they seemed to be pulling him down the same path. A path that had led him to where he was at the moment. 

Luke stifled a sigh as he turned to look at the musicians on the stage. Although he enjoyed the music and having Anjaleen so close to him, he couldn't stop his mind from wandering. Just what had Palpatine meant in telling him to follow his feelings with Anjaleen? Had he meant as far as marriage, or not? He wasn't sure, and knew that his grandfather had chosen his words especially for this purpose. Those words had put him in a position where he had to go and ask permission, the conclusion of which was that the Emperor would know exactly how he felt about the young women he was now with. 

Luke caught sight of Ra'chealla sending a dirty glare in Anjaleen's direction as he looked down at the other people. Making sure that she didn't see him spying her, he wondered what was up. There was clearly something going on between Ra'chealla and Anjaleen that he didn't know about. Something more than Ra'chealla giving Anjaleen the cold shoulder. Had Buchanan's daughter let her jealousy get the better of her? Luke didn't like the thought and hoped that Anjaleen would speak to him if there was anything wrong. If she did it would show the trust between them. 

Relaxed for the first time in several days, Anjaleen sighed as she let the soft sounds flood over her. She had always liked music as the sounds seemed to come alive and soothe her. Reaching for a snack, she brushed something warm. Looking sideways she smiled as she saw that she had hit Luke's hand. Then their eyes meet and Anjaleen felt emotion surge through her. 

* * *

"Well? Have you got anymore info on what's going on?" Klin inquired of his assistant as the young woman approached him. 

"Nothing new," Delphine replied with a shake of her blond head. "The manager simply said that he had gotten orders from the Emperor to get the box ready for Skywalker and Miss Winiterure and that Skywalker contacted him later to arrange the details." 

"Did you offer him some money?" Klin demanded as he ran a hand through his short hair. 

"Yes, Sir," Delphine stated stiffly, insulted that her boss would even consider her overlooking such a regular news acquiring tactic. 

"Nothing personal," Klin said, noticing her tone. "It's just that this might well be the big scoop of the month and all we know is what every other news station knows. Damn!" 

"What about the Winiterure girl?" Delphine suggested. "Anything there?" 

"Nothing much," Klin stated as he sorted through the datapads on his desk. "We do know, however, that she is currently also seen with a Raphael Jerklin who is with Intel." 

"I'm sure he loves what's happening tonight." 

"Indeed," Klin responded as he picked up a datapad and scrolled down the list of names. "It seems that he has a seat with a good view of the Emperor's box. Considering how much those seats cost, I doubt that it's a coincidence." 

"He knew Skywalker was going to see his girl," Delphine connected with a sly grin. "And wanted to keep an eye on him. Do you think he'll comment?" 

"I doubt it, but it's worth a try," Klin said. "Why don't you give it a try when he exits the Symphony?" 

* * *

"That was interesting," Buchanan stated as the music came to an end and an applause started. 

Buchanan looked up to the Emperor's box for the hundredth time that evening and watched as Anjaleen and Skywalker applauded while talking with each other. Perhaps he shouldn't have judged Skywalker when he had. It was obvious now that the Emperor saw him as something. Otherwise why would he allow Skywalker to use his box? In allowing him to do so he was practically announcing that Skywalker had pull with him as the Empire's elite were bound to notice and repeat the night's events. The fact that someone other than the Emperor had used his box would surely make the news. 

As he finished his applause, Buchanan waited for the people to start exiting the room. Was this one of Palpatine's hints that something was going to happen surrounding Skywalker? Perhaps that his position would be announced? Inwardly Buchanan fumed at the thought. He had been able to dismiss Palpatine attending Skywalker's birthday party as simply a way to converse with Lord Vader about the Dark Lord's upcoming mission as the galactic ruler had spend a good portion of his time at the party chatting with the Sith. But the fact that Skywalker was now permitted to use his box instantly alerted Buchanan to the fact that he had misjudged Skywalker's importance. 

Buchanan winced as he thought back to his talk with the boy. That day could have some serious repercussions in the near future if this was indeed Palpatine's subtle warning of things to come. Looking over at his daughter, he saw that Ra'chealla was purposefully avoiding looking at either him, or the Emperor's box. Seeing the way she struggled for control of her emotions, Buchanan sighed. Despite all that he had told her, she was still not ignoring her emotions where Skywalker was concerned. He'd have to talk with her about that as well then. Didn't she understand that love had no place at court? 

* * *

"My dear," Luke said as he got up and held out a hand for Anjaleen. "Time for dinner." 

"Which restaurant are we going to?" Anjaleen questioned as she took his hand and let him escort her out of the box and into the hall. 

" _Tower Point_ ," Luke replied, knowing that was the best restaurant to go to this time of year. 

The top of the building, where the restaurant itself was located, slowly rotated, giving the dinners a marvelous view of the capital. At this time of year, when the sun set extremely late, the view was spectacular as the buildings reflected the sun's light as it set even as the sky turned various shades of fiery red, orange, yellow and lavender. Upon getting reservations, he had made sure that he had a table near the window so they could enjoy the sunset as they ate. 

"That'll be nice," Anjaleen said as she smiled at him. 

"I'm glad you approve," Luke teased as she stopped before the door leading into the lobby. "Are you ready? News has probably traveled as fast as usual." 

"I'm ready," Anjaleen said at which they stepped through the door and instantly became the center of attention for several holo-cams. Following the ushers that urged them forward, they quickly exited the building and climbed into Luke's speeder waiting for them at front steps. "That wasn't too bad." 

"Well, you're more used to this than I am," Luke stated as he indicated the driver that they were ready to go. Seeing Anjaleen's inquiring look, he smiled at her. "I am well aware of what Hors knew and said, Anja." 

Anjaleen felt the surprise flash across her face before she quickly hid it. However, seeing Luke's smile grow, she knew he had seen it. Briefly she wondered how he knew that the general had told Nastalia who had told her, but then she remembered how he had suddenly died after telling Nastalia. It could have been coincidence, but having been raised to the court and having spent her life around politicians, she knew that this was probably not the case. The fact that Luke hadn't said anything to Nastalia and herself about this proved that he trusted them. 

Ra'chealla's death threat rose unbidden to the top of her mind once more and she suppressed a shudder. After the woman had seen them together tonight there was an increased possibility that she might follow up on her threat. Anjaleen did not welcome the thought of having to look over her shoulder whenever she felt like there might be an assassin behind her. She knew that she had to talk with someone about it, and Luke was probably the best person as he more or less understood her place with Ra'chealla. But she didn't want to spoil their dinner. Making up her mind, she decided to tell him on the way home. 

With this settled, the thoughts instantly fled her mind as Luke took her hand in his own and smiled lovingly at her. 

* * *

Raphael was still fuming from seeing Anjaleen enjoying the evening together with Skywalker and thinking of all the ways he could rule out the competition once and for all that at first he didn't notice the petite women who approached him. 

"Mr. Jerklin?" Delphine asked as she stopped next to him. 

"Yes?" Raphael replied as he looked her over, missing the news logo she wore. "Who are you?" 

"I'm Delphine Michleo with _Coruscant Daily_ ," Delphine introduced herself. "I was wondering if you would care to comment on this evening's events. Did you know Skywalker would be seeing Miss Winiterure? What do you think of the fact that he's seeing the girl you are seeing? What are Mr. Winiterure's opinions on the matter? How--" 

"Enough," Raphael interrupted as he pulled his eyes away from the holo-cams that were trying to get a last shot of Skywalker's speeder. "And no comment." 

"Come on," Delphine pressed as she followed him as he moved on. "You must have some thoughts on the matter. Are you going to let Skywalker take her from you? Whom does she prefer? You or him?" 

"Security!" Raphael yelled as he continued on his way. "Get her off me!" 

Instantly several stormtroopers advanced at which Delphine stopped her attempt. Watching Jerklin exit the building and get into his own speeder, she shook her head. She had doubted that he would reveal anything, but it had been worth a try. Oh well, there were always the public records that she could check. She doubted that she would find anything on the current situation, but at least she'd get some more background info on him. 

* * *

Ra'chealla closed down the com connection, turning towards her door. She smiled, thinking what was in store for that stupid little girl Anjaleen. She had been quite serious when she had told her that she had more than enough pocket change to get rid of her, and Ra'chealla had just hired the assassin to prove it. 

She left her room, headed for dinner. Father had decided not to eat out after the concert, so they had come straight home. Ra'chealla was a little nervous that her father would start lecturing her again. But it shouldn't be a problem, Skywalker had proven his pull with the Emperor tonight, and her father should agree with her that he was quite the catch. After all, soon he would be quite available. 

With any luck, Anjaleen wouldn't even get home from her date with Luke.


	24. Chunk 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See notes in chapter 1.

Luke took another bite of the fish, waving his fork. "Then we ordered the squads hiding behind the asteroids to come out, effectively cutting off their retreat. It was a bit of a gamble, because our wings weren't up to full strength during the attack, since a third of them were in hiding. I'm actually a little surprised that none of the Rebels realized we were missing so many TIEs in our formation." 

"I'm not. You did say that they were in the middle of their night cycle. You woke them up- they were probably still half asleep." Anjaleen said, sipping her wine. She looked at Luke, the light of the setting sun turning his blond hair almost coppery. 

"Yes, well, we didn't know that, it was just a good guess." Luke hedged. 

"You did sound like you knew." Anjaleen countered. 

"Intel report." Luke said, then continued. Anjaleen's eyes sparkled at him over her glass. He had found out some other way, and they both knew it. Now if she could just figure out how- after all, it was quite possible that Lord Vader had used his powers to determine the best time to attack, even if it would be odd for Luke to not just tell her that. Maybe the Dark Lord had his own spies in the Rebellion. She wouldn't put it past him. 

She smiled, relaxing as she ate her dinner. They had seats right next to the glass, while other tables sat on raised tiers that rose higher and higher as they got further from the windows. Huge vases filled with fresh flowers sat on some of the tiers, dividing the room. The room was packed with the elite of the galaxy, waited on by the carefully screened restaurant staff. 

* * *

Treen sent the dishes through the washer, and looked over his shoulder at the crowded kitchen. He would have to get back to bussing tables soon, the table next to the target's was about finished, and he needed to be ready to be the one to clean it off. He sighed, everything depended on timing. 

He was taking his cousin's place tonight, the man had the same build as him, and with very little make-up, they looked exactly alike. Actually, his whole family looked very much alike, which made their clan's work much easier. Most of them were trained to merely blend in and take stupid menial jobs like this one, ready to be traded out with the trained assassin when a job came in. 

And in exchange for a little acting, his quiet cousin lived in luxury. He just had to change his name a lot. Treen sighed again. He did all the real work. After all, he would be the one running for his life in less than an hour, after he fired the killing shot. He fingered his hidden blaster, and walked over to the table cleaning carts, taking one. 

* * *

Luke smiled at Anjaleen while she talked about Nastalia's wedding. "It's going to be so fun, the ceremony is actually nothing but four days of parties. All of the Grand Moff's closest friends on planet have to sponsor at least one party, and as Nastalia's friends, we're invited to all of them." 

"Sounds like we'll be busy." 

"Yes. I'm going to have to bring all of my personal staff, I hope that will be all right, but I can't attend that many functions without them." 

"I don't know, maybe we should skip a few of them. They'll just be filled with people we don't know, and I wouldn't mind spending more time talking to you." 

Anjaleen blushed. Luke smiled at her, then frowned as the Force rippled a warning. He scanned the crowd, seeing nothing out of the ordinary. The table behind Anjaleen was leaving, but that was normal. He glanced around the room, and his eyes caught a busboy casually walking out of the kitchen towards the abandoned table. There. The Force rippled again, causing little currents of danger to swirl around the man. 

He wasn't what he seemed. Luke paused, thinking what to do. And then he realized that the danger wasn't his. It was Anjaleen's, the man had come for her. Luke tried to casually determine what to do, since he couldn't openly defend her. They couldn't just get up and leave, they weren't done eating and people would gossip. 

He smiled again, and a large vase filled with huge fresh flowers that was sitting on a ledge between some tables near the back suddenly fell with a loud crash. The busboy grimaced, his eyes filled with a flash of frustration before he turned to clean up the mess. Luke waited a minute, then shoved the mind of another busboy with the Force. The man came obediently over to the now vacant table and cleaned it. 

Luke came back to himself, only to find Anjaleen watching him, slightly curious. Luke looked at his plate, then at her. "I'm not really hungry for dessert, are you?" 

"A little bit." Anjaleen said, still watching him. 

Luke glanced at her, wondering if he should nudge her with the Force or not. He glanced at the busboy/assassin, as the man swept the last of the ruined flowers into a bin, and stood up. The man glanced at their table, eyes meeting Luke's. They quickly looked away, the man's shoulders a little tense. 

Anjaleen saw the exchange, and suddenly looked a little pale. "Actually, I'm not that hungry. You're right. And, and we can always stop and have something when you take me home." She nodded, taking a deep breath. 

Luke smiled, but inside he was worried. Anja knew something, and he had to find out what it was, before she was hurt. 

* * *

Treen growled in frustration. They had left early, and he had never gotten a clear shot. Diaz had cleaned the table next to the target, and all because that clumsy patron had knocked off that vase. Not that any of the people sitting next to the flowers had admitted to it, they had all acted like someone else must have done it. 

Sure, he could have shot at the target on her way out the door, but Skywalker had been in the way. And his instructions clearly stated that he wasn't to endanger the blond man. The slightest scratch, and they would lose their fee. 

* * *

"Anja," Luke quietly said in the private car as they pulled away from the restaurant, "who's after you?" 

Anjaleen flinched, remembering Ra'chealla threatening her in the Palace. "No one, Luke, why?" She innocently asked. 

"You're a terrible liar." Luke replied, reaching a hand out to grasp hers. Anjaleen hung her head, but remained silent. "Anja, please tell me. I can't protect you if you don't tell me." Luke wanted to probe her, to yank the information from her mind. But he told himself to ask her first, he wanted to know if she trusted him. 

"Ra'chealla." Anja whispered. "She told me to stay away from you." 

"Yes, I know. You told me." Luke said when Anjaleen stopped, trying to get her to keep talking. 

"She said that she'd stop me if she had to." Anjaleen gulped. "Father always said that court was dangerous. But I never thought that anyone would go after me. I'm just a woman, I don't have a lot of power or anything." 

Luke chuckled, leaning over to kiss her cheek. "Yes you do." He teased. She glanced up at him, surprised and confused. "You, my pretty one, have enough power to get me to take you early to the wedding. We can leave tomorrow night, if you want. We'll get there early, but Nastalia might like that." 

"But..." Anjaleen whispered. 

"But nothing. You'll be safer away from here for awhile. Just don't go out tomorrow, and we'll be on our way before you know it." 

Anjaleen smiled, hopeful. "My father will want to know why." 

"Business. I had to leave early." 

"Mr. Jerklin asked me to go out tomorrow." Anja said. "But I'll cancel." 

"Good. The man should just learn to give up anyway. I'm going to have to figure out a way to get him out of your hair permanently, aren't I?" Luke sighed in mock agony. 

Anjaleen giggled, good humor returning. "Yes, please do. And soon." 

* * *

"Ra'chealla," Buchanan said as a servant took their dessert plates. "Come with me." 

Ra'chealla got to her feet and silently followed her father to his study. Whenever he asked to see her and led her to that room, she knew she was in trouble. He always reprimanded her in his study as it was the one place that the servants never went except when necessary. Entering the room, she seated herself in one of the two stuffed chairs and waited for her father to speak. 

"What have I told you about Skywalker?" Buchanan demanded as he closed the door to the room. "You know you are not to be involved with him anymore and you know that I have talked with him and yet you disobey me." 

"I didn't do--" Ra'chealla began. 

"I'm talking," Buchanan interrupted. "Your reaction tonight at seeing Skywalker with Miss Winiterure is all the evidence that I need to prove that you have not dismissed your feelings for the him." 

"If anything tonight proved that Luke is important," Ra'chealla stated, knowing that she was going to get into trouble, but not understanding why her father was acting like this. "The Emperor let him use his box!" 

"I do not want you to see him," Buchanan declared angrily. "At court things revolve around power, not love. Nobody marries for love at court. It is all about position, surely I have taught you that much at least." 

"But Luke has status," Ra'chealla bargained. "Otherwise why would the Emperor let him use his box? In doing so he knew that the press would talk about it. Surely this is to spread word about Luke's importance." 

"I will not hear the name Luke in this house again, you are to refer to him as Skywalker, is that clear?" Buchanan demanded and waited until he got a reluctant nod. "As to what Palpatine is doing, I have no idea. However, the Emperor is not to be underestimated. It would not be the first time he has done what appears to be one thing, but the end results are totally different. No matter what they might be, you are not to see Skywalker." 

"But--" 

"And you are not going to attend court for a week," Buchanan continued. 

"But I have already promised people I'd speak with them," Ra'chealla replied, looking for a way around her father's order. 

"Then cancel," Buchanan said and glared at his daughter when she opened her mouth to protest. "Is that understood young lady?" 

"Yes, Father," Ra'chealla finally agreed, her heart sinking. 

Buchanan sighed as he watched her leave the room. He had no idea what kind of game Palpatine was playing as far as Skywalker was concerned, and he didn't like it in the least. He was used to being more or less in some form of control where the court was concerned. Indeed, if Ra'chealla wasn't so involved with Skywalker, he would be in charge of the situation as he wouldn't be personally submerged in it. Ra'chealla seemed determined, despite all that he had taught and told her, to be with Skywalker and now he could potentially get hurt if the young man did turn out to be of some importance. 

* * *

Ra'chealla violently slammed her fist against the wall upon entering her rooms. The evening had started out as a perfectly nice trip to the Royal Symphony right up until she had caught sight of that girl with her man. But why couldn't her father see Luke for who he was? Surely the party and the events of tonight showed his importance. So why? 

At least Anjaleen would be out of her hair soon. Perhaps with her gone, Ra'chealla could convince her father to let her near Luke. At the very least it would leave Luke open until he was revealed for what he was upon which her father would react like lightning and let her get him. The court was, after all, about position as Buchanan has just said. So when Luke's position was revealed that should pave the way for her to get her love. 

Ra'chealla smiled to herself as she turned on her com and contacted the assassin, a little good news before she went to bed and she'd be able to sleep peacefully. "Well?" she demanded as a miniature holo of the assassin's face appeared before her. "Is she gone?" 

"No," Treen replied nervously. "An... unforeseen interruption occurred." 

"Does she know?" Ra'chealla demanded as her anger mounted. 

"No," Treen said. "I was simply busy when they left the restaurant where they were eating and I couldn't kill her on her way out as Skywalker was in the way, so I refrained from firing." 

"Do it soon," Ra'chealla growled. "Or else I'll get someone else." 

"I can do it," Treen stated indignantly. "I simply need time to do it right, especially if you don't want Skywalker harmed in the process." 

* * *

"Are you sure, Anja?" Luke asked as he looked at her. 

"Yes," Anjaleen replied. "I'd just be looking over my shoulder the whole time and I wouldn't be able to relax." 

"Okay," Luke said. "No dessert. I guess we're off to your home then." Lowering the divider that separated them from the driver, Luke quickly informed the servant of their destination. "I just hope you enjoyed the music and the dinner," Luke continued as the divider went up again. 

"Yes," Anjaleen confirmed as she smiled. "It was a lovely evening up until the end." 

"I'll contact Nastalia and inform her of our new plans and then I'll pick you up tomorrow evening around seven," Luke informed her before his voice took on a teasing tone. "Try not to bring too many servants." 

"I'll see how it goes," Anjaleen replied as she squeezed his hand. 

* * *

"Yes, Father?" Vader inquired as he entered the Emperor's private chambers to which he had been summoned. 

"It is necessary to decide how far we are willing to go with Miss Winiterure," Palpatine stated as he turned to face his son. "There are already reports on the holonet of tonight's events and it would be wise for us to have an answer should young Luke decide he wants to make the final step." 

"I had not thought that all this would happen so quickly," Vader replied as he took a seat. "I had thought we would have at least a few more years. Letting him marry would be to bring another into all our secrets. And a woman at that." 

"Yes," Palpatine agreed. "Skywalkers and women haven't mixed very well so far. However I feel this time will be different, and if not there is also the child to consider. If nothing else, Miss Winiterure will provide him." 

"Yes, but she will be the first Empress as well," Vader said, wondering what Anjaleen's reaction to that news would be if Luke went that far. "I have nothing against the young lady personally, indeed I think that of all the young women at court she is the best match, it is her parents that worry me. The mother in particular." 

"There is nothing to be done about that," Palpatine said. "I do think, though, that it is worth that price." 

"Yes," Vader agreed, as he thought of Luke's feelings for the young woman, memories of the love he and Amidala had once shared surfacing against his will. Now, however, circumstances were radically different and there was no obvious reason why Anjaleen would turn against Luke the way Amidala had turned against him. "Should he ask I think he should be allowed to take her hand, especially with the way the Force is acting." 

"It is settled then," Palpatine stated. "He should be the one to ask though, we should not tell him. Luke would not simply ask on a whim, knowing what we had planned for him before she appeared on stage should make him serious about the question when he asks it." 

* * *

"Here we are," Luke said as the speeder slowed and stopped. 

He got out and quickly walked to the other side of the speeder, opening the door for Anja. Helping her out, he motioned to the driver to wait before he started escorting Anja to the door of her home. The moment he was out of sight of the driver, however, he stopped. 

"I'd like to thank you for an nearly perfect evening," Luke said as his thoughts raced back to the conversation with his father just before he had left the castle to pick up Anjaleen. "There is just one more thing I need to say before we enter your home." 

"Yes?" Anjaleen inquired as she looked up at him, knowing that what was to come was important. 

"First though, you must promise me not to tell anyone," Luke began. "Lord Vader will only let me spill the hargo-beans if you give me your word that you won't tell a soul." 

"I promise," Anjaleen instantly stated, her heart beating a little quicker as she realized that she was about to learn something that no one else knew about. 

"Very well," Luke said as he scanned the area once more to make sure that no one else was nearby. "What I am about to tell you concerns my relationship with Lord Vader. I know that all kinds of rumors have been flying around as to our relationship, but so far no one has guessed correctly. You see, Lord Vader... he is... Lord Vader is my father." 

Anjaleen stood frozen in place as the meaning of the words sunk in. Luke was Vader's son!! No wondering nothing about his past had been mentioned. Had people known who he was, then there would surely have been several attempts on his life as Vader had lots of enemies who were just waiting for a chance to hurt him. And then there was the birthday party. She and Nastalia had known that there was something more behind it then Vader simply deciding to celebrate his protégé's birthday, it was his son's birthday that he was celebrating. But they had never guessed this. 

After doing some quick math in her head, Anjaleen realized that Luke must have been born just around the time that Vader first appeared at court. So why had Luke not appeared until several months ago? Was it for protection so that nobody would know that he was related to Vader? Whatever the reason, she had never suspected that Luke was Vader's son. She had known he was important, but not like this. Suddenly a new thought entered her head. Vader was a Sith and thus had special powers that no one else could understand, did Luke have this too? 

"Luke, does this mean that you--" Anjaleen began and stopped when Luke placed a finger on her lips. 

"Shhh," Luke said, knowing that he was not allowed to tell her about his abilities yet, his grandfather had told him to wait until he had a spectacular opportunity. So he couldn't tell her, at least not verbally. "Don't. Don't ask that which I can't tell you." 

Anjaleen probed his face, seeking an answer and she got one when their eyes locked. Although he hadn't said anything, she just knew she was right. It all made sense now that she thought about it. The way he had defeated the assassin that had tried to kill him several months ago, the way he had such great success on missions, how he had known it was the Rebel's sleep cycle, and how he had picked out the assassin tonight. No doubt he had been responsible for the falling vase as well. Nodding her head in understanding, she smiled at him. 

Luke returned her smile before he reached up and touched her face, leaning forward and kissed her on the lips. Instantly all other thoughts fled Anjaleen's mind as she returned the kiss and felt her love for the man before her grow. She had known after their talk about Ra'chealla several days ago that she was extremely lucky that he was truly interested in her. Now that she knew the truth about who he was, she knew that she had more reason to be grateful. Once it became known who he was, Luke could have anyone he desired and yet he was with her. 

"I love you," Anjaleen voiced her feelings when their lips parted. 

"And I love you," Luke replied, knowing how dangerous saying those three little words was for Anjaleen. 

They stood there silently for a moment before Luke took her hand and led her to the door. Reaching it, he opened it and they entered. Instantly a servant left the room to go tell Randolf of their return. 

"Remember, stay inside and I'll be by at seven for you," Luke said before he kissed her on the check. 

"I will," Anjaleen promised. 

"Anjaleen, Mr. Skywalker," Randolf said as he entered the room. "I trust you had a good evening. The press is already talking about it." 

"Indeed," Sasha said as she came in behind her husband, Fifi in her arms. "You look handsome tonight, Mr. Skywalker." 

"Thank you, Mrs. Winiterure," Luke replied as Anjaleen shifted uncomfortably. "And good evening to you, Mr. Winiterure. I was hoping I could talk with you." 

"By all means," Randolf said. 

"I have already told Anjaleen of this," Luke began as he smiled at her. "It seems that, due to business, I'll have to be leaving tomorrow night to head out to the T'Zessa system instead of next week." 

"So Anjaleen would need to leave then as well," Randolf concluded, knowing that his daughter had a date with Raphael the following evening. Briefly he wondered whether Skywalker had arranged this, but then he dismissed the thought, Lord Vader wouldn't go along with something like that. "Very well, if she can get ready on time then it is fine with me." 

"Thank you," Luke said as he could see Anja sigh in relief. "If there is nothing else I need to be on my way." 

Just as he said this Fifi barked and tried to jump out of Sasha's hands. "No, Fifi," Sasha reprimanded the little animal. "You'll hurt yourself." Fifi simply barked once more and continued to struggle. "I think he wants to say hello to you, Mr. Skywalker." 

"Mother!" Anjaleen started, knowing what was coming. "He'd only get hair all over Luke's clothes." 

"No he wouldn't," Sasha replied as she moved over to Luke. "Fifi doesn't shed." 

"Mother," Anjaleen began and then sighed, knowing that her mother was as stubborn as a rock when it came to her little baby. 

"That's all right," Luke said as he caught the exasperation in Randolf's eyes who clearly hated his wife's behavior when it came to Fifi as much as Anjaleen did. 

Luke reached out and petted the hairy chiwani even as he used the Force to calm in so that it would shut up. Seeing how Fifi stilled at Luke's touch, Sasha sent Anjaleen an _I told you so_ look. Anjaleen shook her head the moment her mother looked away, guessing what was really happening. 

"I guess I'd better go now," Luke said as Sasha moved to stand with her husband once more. "It's been a lovely evening, my dear," Luke continued as he took Anja's hand and kissed it, winking at her. "I'll see you tomorrow then." 

"Goodbye," Anjaleen replied and turned to face her mother the moment the door closed. "Mother, I've asked you before not bring Fifi out when there are guests." 

"You worry too much, dear," Sasha responded as she put Fifi on the ground. "He's harmless." 

"But the way you behave with him isn't," Randolf said as he turned to his wife. "I want you to stop fussing over him the way you constantly do when we have guests. It's embarrassing." With this he turned his attention back to his daughter. "I think it best that you contact Raphael right away and inform him about your change of plans." 

"Yes, Father," Anjaleen agreed, happy at being able to get out of another boring evening with Jerklin. 

* * *

Skywalker sat on his bed, legs crossed under him, trying to meditate. A small trickle of sweat was pooling in the small of his back. He sighed, and let himself fall backwards. 

Raking a hand through blond hair, he got up to wash his face in the marble sink in his private bath. He couldn't meditate, his mind kept whirling around what he was going to tell his father when he got back. 

Luke had to ask his father about leaving early. He had been so sure of himself when he had told Anja that he would protect her, but what if his father said no? Luke desperately wanted her safe. He couldn't stop thinking about what would have happened if that assassin had succeeded. The man was probably part of a group, most of the assassins around court were at least partially allied into groups. Someone else could be after her tomorrow. What if his father said no, and Anjaleen had to go out with that worthless Mr. Jerklin? The man would have just sat there, stunned, as she died. 

Luke began to pace his room. His father had to say yes, he had to. Luke couldn't even think what would happen if he said no. Luke racked his brain, trying to figure out the best way to ask his father. 

He needed to take Anja out of here, that much was clear. She was in danger if she stayed. He couldn't be with her all the time here at court- if nothing else, he had to come home at night. But the wedding would be over in a week, then what? He had to figure something else. 

He flopped back on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He couldn't even think straight, how could he even plan what to do? 

The door of his room opened and closed, and Luke felt his father's presence enter the room. 

"You're lucky there aren't any Jedi left. You're projecting your feelings halfway around the planet. It is lucky I could tell you weren't in any danger, or I would have been rushing over here for nothing." Lord Vader teased, his voice mockingly serious. 

"Father, I don't know what to do." Luke began. 

"Obviously. You're troubled. What is it?" 

"I need to leave for the wedding tomorrow night." Luke sat up, straightening his shoulders. He looked at his father, dressed in green silk pants and shirt. 

"Why?" Vader said, taking a seat in one of the overstuffed chairs by the bed. 

"I promised Anjaleen that I would keep her safe, and I can't do that here at court." 

Lord Vader sighed. "And why did you promise her that?" 

"Because it's my fault she's in danger. Well, mostly my fault. Ra'chealla has hired an assassin to kill her, and if I hadn't of been there, she'd already be dead. If she's off planet with me, I can watch over her." 

"She'll have to come back eventually." Vader calmly reasoned. 

"I know." Luke sighed. "I don't know what to do. I want to keep her safe. Every time I think of her getting hurt, it just makes me feel sick. And every time I've tried to meditate myself into some form of calm, I just get more wound up. I don't want to lose her to some assassin's blade. It feels so wrong." Luke gave a humorless laugh. "The Force warned me that the assassin was after her. It took me awhile to figure out that the warning wasn't for me. In fact, I spent the entire evening placing myself between him and her. He obviously had instructions not to harm me." 

Vader pressed his lips together, tightening his shields. His father had been right, it was much more serious than he thought. The Force hadn't started warning him like that for his wife until right before they were married. 

Luke was continuing, oblivious to his father's reaction. "If I could, I'd move her in here. I'd feel better, knowing she was safe. But I can't do that, the rumor mill would go insane, and her reputation would be ruined. And I'd just warn Ra'chealla off, but I don't think she's being rational about this to begin with. I tried scanning her from here when I got back tonight, and all I can get is a feeling she won't stop. Her father is mad enough at her, he's even willing to insult me just to get her back in line." Luke shook his head. "As if I'd want a woman who wouldn't follow her father's rules. If she'll disobey her father, then she'd disobey me when- well, later." 

Luke sighed. "So, can I?" 

Vader turned to his son, he had been looking out the window deep in thought. "What exactly do you want?" 

"To leave early." Luke replied. "And some advice, since I'm too confused to figure this out myself." 

"Yes, you may leave early. I'll send for Major Ravenell to make the arrangements. As for the rest, you need to speak with your grandfather. I'll get dressed, and we can go over to the Palace." 

* * *

Luke walked across the wide sitting room, smiling at Garret who was on his way into his father's office. "Hello Garret. Father's in his study." 

"Yes, I was told." Garret replied, wondering why he had been summoned. "I've gotten word from the _Judgment_ \- I'll start having your wardrobe loaded tomorrow, everything should be ready for your trip later this week." 

"Oh, yes. About that- I need to leave tomorrow night instead." 

"Tomorrow night?" The major replied, trying to hide his dismay. 

"Yes. I told Anjaleen that I would pick her and her staff up tomorrow night at seven. Arrange everything, would you?" 

"Of course." Garret replied, mind a whirl. How was he ever going to get everything done by tomorrow? And he had to get another ton of things done for Lord Vader in the next few days- the Dark Lord would be leaving on his own ship for another mission in three days time. 

"Is that going to be a problem?" Luke asked, studying the major's carefully blank face. 

"No, it can be done." Garret replied, calculating everything in his head. He nodded, realizing that he wasn't going to be getting any sleep tonight. "I can bully the Coruscant dock master into having the _Judgment_ refueled early. But what do you want me to say to the dock master? What is the reason we are leaving early?" 

"I wouldn't give a reason, Garret." Luke frowned. He knew that no one ever asked his father why he did anything. 

Ravenell sighed. He hoped the dock authorities didn't decide to get picky and refuse to refuel the ship, but it would take longer to bully them. He would be hard pressed to get everything prepared. "Sir," Garret began, hoping it would work, "is there anyway I can get a temporary assistant for some of the less sensitive work?" 

"Possibly. Ask my father." Luke said. Then the young man stopped, thinking. "Actually, I should probably ask him for my own adjunct. It really is too much work for you to do alone." Luke looked at Garret, "anyone you'd recommend for your assistant?" 

The major stopped, thinking. "No, I don't have any- actually, I do. My cousin's about to get out of the academy. I know that his parents aren't too happy with the idea of him in combat, but he was very stubborn about serving the Empire. Perhaps I could make some subtle inquires?" 

"After I ask Father. And we'll have to give the young man a full background check, I'm sure." Luke said. "But you better get to the study, Father is waiting." 

"Yes, Sir." 

* * *

Luke stood in front of his grandfather in the deserted throne room. He nervously licked his lips, waiting. His father had not been very forthcoming on why he needed to talk to grandfather, only saying that Luke needed to tell him everything that he had told him. Luke had just finished, and was waiting for the old man to reply. 

"And what do you want to do, young Skywalker?" The Emperor asked, eyes mostly closed in thought. 

"I'm not sure." Luke honestly replied. "I know that my options are limited. I have responsibilities. Those responsibilities come first. But I want her safe. And I can't see a clear path, my emotions are clouding my view." 

"Humm. Yes. Sit on the ground." The Emperor said, and Luke immediately sunk down. "Now, young one. I want you to meditate on what would happen if you did nothing, and this women left for the wedding in a week." 

Luke closed his eyes, and tentatively reached for the Force. He found it easier to grasp than it had been earlier, and realized that his grandfather's power was affecting the Force around him. He buried himself in it, watching with his inner eyes for the visions that would come. 

_Anjaleen, in a pool of blood on the patio of her home. Jerklin there, backing up and looking around for the threat, but not seeing the assassin slipping out the back._ Something inside Luke broke, but he held on. It wasn't going to happen. He dove deeper down the possibility though, just to see where it led. 

_Years of loneliness. He knew that he had missed something, something important. At the end of it, a black-haired girl who was terrified of him, yet was willing to marry him for power. And a black-haired, blue eyed baby with only half the Force strength he had. Barely enough to hold the throne._ Time sped up again, and Luke saw glimpses of other of his descendants, some strong in the Force, others weaker. The vision faded. 

Luke looked up, seeing his father and grandfather staring back at him. He swallowed hard, licking his dry lips. "I want to marry her, Grandfather. I know that I may have to wait, but I know I want to marry her. Not anyone else." 

The two older men looked at each other, locking eyes. They had seen Luke's vision, and didn't like the idea of a weaker heir. 

"Very well." The Emperor said. "You may ask the young lady. But don't set a date yet." 

Luke bowed where he sat. "Yes, your Majesty."


	25. Chunk 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See notes in chapter 1.

Luke sighed as he looked out the window of the speeder as they returned home. Although having decided to marry Anjaleen hadn't solved all of the problems, he felt more relaxed than he had since leaving her home. Now at least he knew what direction he was heading in and that Raphael would soon be out of the picture. The fact that he would also be able to show that he was a Sith as soon as the opportunity arose also comforted him as he'd be able to defend Anja better then. 

"You seem assured of the fact that she'll accept your proposal," Vader said as he studied his son. 

As he turned his attention to his father, Luke froze. He hadn't even thought of Anja refusing to marry him. There was that possibility, but he didn't want to think about it. "I think she will accept," he said. 

"Normally I would tell you to have one of the servants order the Kyrab jewelry," Vader began. "However the quality of the stones would be less then perfect. Make sure that the jeweler knows to keep his mouth shut or the fact that you bought an engagement gift will be all over the court in a few hours and Anjaleen will know of it before you ask her." 

"Okay," Luke replied as he made a mental note of it. "I still need to contact Nastalia as well and inform her of our early arrival. Which reminds me, Garret was asking for an assistant." 

"Yes, I know," Vader said. "He mentioned it to me as well. He also said his cousin might be ideal for the job should he be interested." 

"The idea got me thinking," Luke stated as he looked back out the window once more and saw the first light of dawn. "And I was wondering if it wouldn't be better that I just get an adjunct of my own. It would help the major out and I'll need one sooner or later." 

"True," Vader agreed. "There is, however, the matter of secrecy and training that needs to be considered." 

"Garret could train him, no one else knows what training would be required better than he does," Luke reasoned. "If we give him the time of course. As to the loyalty factor... Garret did say that his cousin entered the academy knowing his parents weren't too thrilled about the possibility of him getting into a combat situation. This means he entered out of a willingness to serve." 

"Let us look into the young man first before we make any decisions," Vader finally said as the speeder came to a stop. 

"Very well," Luke agreed as he got out of the speeder. "I'll go contact Nastalia now. With the time difference I shouldn't be waking her." 

Luke entered his home and quickly made his way to the main projecting room. Although he could use his com upstairs, he thought it would be more polite to use the big projector. Especially considering the fact that he was stating that he was coming early. Briefly he waited, until a holo of Nastalia appeared in the air before him. 

"Hello, Luke," Nastalia greeted. 

"Hello, Nastalia," Luke said as he smiled. "Sorry to bother you, but there's been a change in plans." 

"You can make it, can't you?" Nastalia instantly questioned, worry more than evident in her voice. 

"Yes. It's just that, due to circumstances, I'll be leaving with Anjaleen tonight," Luke informed her. "Which means we'll be arriving in a few days." 

"Oh, I see," Nastalia said before a smile appeared on her face. "This might even be good. With others taking care of the wedding arrangements, Nathaniel and I should be able to show you around a bit. But what happened? Nothing bad I hope." 

"The sightseeing would be nice," Luke commented. "As to why we're coming earlier... Let's just say I think it's better for Anjaleen to be away from Ra'chealla for a while." 

"Ra'chealla?" Nastalia inquired before her eyes became wide as she understood what Luke meant. "She wants to kill Anjaleen?!" 

"I'm afraid so," Luke confirmed. 

"Poor Anjaleen," Nastalia said. "She must be terrified. But don't you worry, I'll arrange everything over here so that things will be ready when you arrive. In fact, I insist that you have dinner with us when you arrive." 

"We will," Luke smiled. "Thanks." 

"No problem," Nastalia said before Luke cut the connection. 

Luke punched in a different number and had to wait a little longer before he got a reply. 

"Mr. Skywalker," the middle aged man that finally appeared said. "The bracelet you ordered is finished." 

"Good," Luke said, having forgotten about the present he had ordered for Nastalia. "I actually called to order another piece of jewelry." 

"For when?" the jeweler inquired as he picked up a datapad to make notes. 

"Tonight." 

"What?" the jeweler exclaimed, startled. "I'm sorry, Mr. Skywalker, but I can't do that. I have other orders to fulfill. I need at least a week's notice." 

"That's too bad," Luke began, hiding a smile. "You probably wouldn't have enough Kyrab gems anyway. Goodbye," with this Luke slowly reached out a hand to cut the connection. 

"Excuse me?" the jeweler replied as his eyes widened. "Not enough Kyrab gems?" 

"Yes," Luke confirmed, knowing he had the man. "I need a necklace made up solely of Kyrab gems. Of the highest quality, naturally." 

"Naturally," the jeweler repeated as he visibly paled. 

"Being such short notice, I'd pay a little extra," Luke continued, baiting his trap to make sure that the jeweler took the job. He was, after all, the best one on Coruscant. "However, since you're too busy, I'll simply have to go elsewhere." 

"No, wait!" the man said as his face flushed red at the thought of all the credits he would lose if he let Skywalker cut the connection. 

Kyrab gems were extremely expensive, which was why most customers chose to add other gems into the engagement gifts they bought. Nobody had ever approached him to make a gift which consisted completely of Kyrab gems, it was simply too expensive. And to be paid extra for it to get it done quickly was just too much of an offer to pass up. Even if he would be late in delivering the jewelry of other customers. 

"Yes?" Luke questioned. 

"On second thought, I think I can do it," the jeweler stated. "In fact, I'll do it myself." 

"Very well," Luke said. "I'll be by at six to collect it." 

"Seven thirty," the man bargained. "I need the time to make it as good as possible." 

Briefly Luke hesitated, he did want it as good as it could be, but he was picking up Anja at seven. How would he explain a trip to the jeweler before taking her up to the ship? Suddenly he smiled as an idea came to him. He needed to pick up Nastalia's present anyway, he would simply tell her that that was what he needed to get. 

"Very well," Luke reluctantly agreed. "However I want complete secrecy, if anyone else learns of this order you will regret it." 

"I do not give out client's information," the man replied indignantly. 

* * *

A furious Raphael Jerklin got out of his speeder and slammed the door shut. Upon receiving Anjaleen's call last night he had demanded to know why she couldn't see him. When he had learned the reason why it had taken all of his will power not to explode right then and there and yell at her. Instead he had fished for information only to learn that Skywalker simply had to leave early for work. He had double checked that this morning and had learned of the change on the _Judgment_ 's schedule. 

Jerklin was not, however, planning on letting Skywalker win this round. The man was already taking her to the wedding, there was no reason for him to leave early now. If he had work to do then he should do it and return for her. He shouldn't make Anjaleen change her schedule simply because he didn't know what he had to do when. After some thought, he had decided that a talk with Randolf would be the best solution. 

As he reached the front door to the Winiterure's Coruscant home, Jerklin pounded on it with his fist. "I need to see Mr. Winiterure," Raphael told the servant that let him in. "Now." 

"If you'll take a seat I'll go and inform him of your presence, Mr. Jerklin," the servant replied as he gestured towards the sitting room. 

"I'll wait right here," Raphael stated as he planted himself in the middle of the entrance hall. 

* * *

"No, Rachel," Anjaleen said as she saw what her maid was holding. "I'm not going to take that dress. I've worn it to court several times already. Pack the ones I haven't used or have worn only a few times." 

"As you wish," Rachel replied as she hung the green dress she was holding back up again. "What dress will you be wearing tonight?" 

"The cream colored one with the amber and dark purple jewels," Anjaleen stated, knowing that Luke always wore black while on a military mission and that dress would make her stand out without clashing with Luke's clothing. "Oh, also pack my black dress. I know I've worn it several times already, but I think he likes it." 

"Very well," Rachel responded as she smiled, knowing how much her mistress liked the young man. 

"Miss, which pieces of jewelry will you be taking with you?" Sasha's maid inquired as she entered the room. 

"Definitely my newer ones," Anjaleen said, smiling a she thought of how most of those were from Luke. "And the ones that I've worn with the dresses I'm taking with me. The same for my hair adornments." 

"What about the tiara?" Rachel suggested. 

"Yes," Anjaleen replied. "That's a great idea. I'll go get it." 

Anjaleen had just exited her room and was making her way towards her mother's room where she knew the tiara now was, when she caught sight of Raphael standing in the hallway at the bottom of the stairs. Stepping back quickly, she sighed in relief that he hadn't seen her even as she wondered why he was here. Obviously it wasn't to see her or she'd have been informed of his presence already. So why? 

"Mr. Jerklin," Anjaleen could suddenly hear her father's voice before he entered the entrance hall and walked into view. "What can I do for you? I was told it was urgent." 

"Yes," Raphael replied as he turned to face the man. "I wanted to know why Anjaleen is suddenly leaving so much earlier. I had hoped to see her tonight." 

"I know," Randolf responded, knowing that there was more to this visit then Jerklin let on. With his position, he had to be aware of the reason why his daughter had canceled their date. He just wasn't sure what the younger man wanted. "Mr. Skywalker has to leave early and, as he's escorting her, Anjaleen needs to leave as well." 

"He should do his work and then come back for her," Raphael argued. "He shouldn't drag her along for the ride." 

Anjaleen trembled as she watched the drama unfold below her. Although she had overheard conversations between her father and Raphael before, they had normally been about her future and what she should need. They had never gotten this personal. It was clear that Raphael was royally pissed about not getting to see her tonight. She could only hope that he didn't convince her father to see things his way. She shivered at the thought of having to stay on Coruscant longer than what she and Luke had planned last night. 

"I'm sure if that was an option, Mr. Skywalker would have done that," Randolf replied. "He is, after all, a gentleman like you." 

"He is not like me!" Raphael finally exploded, seeing that he was getting nowhere and he was not going to let that blond boy get his girl if he could help it. "He is a nobody! He's not fit for Anjaleen." 

Suddenly Anjaleen found that her trembling had increased, but not because of fear, but because of anger. How dare Jerklin judge Luke and whether or not he was right for her? He didn't even know Luke! But then, if he did, he would realize that he didn't stand a chance against him. Luke was, after all, Vader's son. Anjaleen smiled as she thought of what Raphael's reaction would be if he knew that his 'nobody' had more power then he could ever dream of getting. How she wanted to tell him, to get him out of her life, but she knew that she couldn't. She had promised Luke and she was not going to break that promise. 

"You should do like Buchanan did and tell him to stay away from her," Raphael continued, not seeing how Randolf's face reddened. "It's not good for her reputation to be seen with that nobody. And it halves the time I, someone who she should belong to, have with her." 

"Are you saying that I don't know what's right for my daughter?!" Randolf exclaimed, his own anger rising at the younger man's arrogant words. "She is simply going with Skywalker to the wedding because he asked to escort her. As I recall you had to back out of your offer because you had too much work to do and couldn't make it at all. Don't talk about Skywalker being bad when he needs to leave a little early in order to make sure that he can finish his work before the wedding when you can't even go." 

"He's still a nobody," Raphael pressed, not understanding why Mr. Winiterure couldn't see that. 

"Simply because we do not know where he stands doesn't make him a nobody," Randolf continued. "And just because he's seeing her doesn't mean that I will let them be together for long. It simply means that at this point in time I don't see a reason why he shouldn't see her. Although I'm quickly beginning to see a lot of reasons why you shouldn't be seeing her." 

As she listened to her father's speech, Anjaleen nearly cried out with joy. Hearing Raphael talk, Anjaleen had quickly lost any respect she had left for the man and had been startled to find the hatred she was beginning to feel for him. Hopefully Luke would be able to find a way to get him away from her, if her father didn't do that now. How dare he even suggest that she should belong to someone like some piece of property! 

"But--" Raphael began as the full impact of Randolf's words hit home. 

"I thought you had work to do," Randolf continued. "I wouldn't want to keep you from it. Lord Vader wouldn't be very pleased." 

Raphael, seeing that he was cornered with no way out, curtly nodded his head. He knew that if he pushed too hard, Randolf might outright tell him to stay away from Anjaleen instead of warning him that he was on dangerous ground. The fact that he had just said that still hadn't fully sunken in and he needed time to think about the situation. Not only that, but he was sure that with time Randolf would regret his words and see Skywalker for what he truly was. 

"Mr. Winiterure," Jerklin said as he nodded to the older man before leaving. 

* * *

"Ravenell," Vader said as he sensed the major's presence near his study. 

"Yes, my Lord?" Garret inquired as he entered the room, hoping that there wasn't more work that he had to do. 

"When you have some time, pull up a background scan on your cousin," Vader ordered. "Luke and I have talked about the matter and we both think it would be a good idea if Luke gets an adjunct of his own." 

"Very well," Garret responded, pleased about the prospect although he knew it would bring more work before it took some away. "When do you want this scan?" 

"In a week or two," Vader replied. "I believe you said that he was still in the academy and I would want him to have a little real-life experience before he comes here." 

"As you wish," Garret said. "Is there anything else, my Lord?" 

"No," Vader stated. 

Ravenell left the study and headed to the patio where the servants had said Luke was. 

"Skywalker," Garret said as he reached the patio. 

"Major," Luke replied, looking up from an early lunch as he indicated for Garret to take a seat. 

"I don't have too much time," Garret began as he sat down. "However, the _Judgment_ will be refueled and ready by this evening and I have arranged for your things and those of Miss Winiterure to be picked up this afternoon." 

"Good," Luke said as he smiled at the tired major. 

* * *

"Well, we've stuffed Lord Vader's quarters full with her baggage, and we've settled all her staff on the bunks in the two other rooms, and she's in the dining hall with Luke and several of her maids. Skywalker just got back from the jeweler's with the wedding gift, I think we're ready to go." Weng said, settling himself in one of the seats directly behind the pilot's chair. The door to the cockpit swished shut. 

"By the Emperor, these court ladies carry a ton of baggage. How many clothes does she need? She'll be there less than two weeks!" Salw replied, amazed. 

"V-1 to traffic control. Requesting permission to launch." Harrow, who was piloting, called into the mike. 

"Traffic control, permission granted." Came the reply from the speaker. 

Harrow pulled up the stick, and the shuttle lifted from the launch pad. The four pilots almost winced. Was it their imagination, or was the shuttle sluggish with all the weight? 

"I'm just glad that this trip is only up to the _Judgment_." Salw sighed. 

"No kidding. How come every time Skywalker comes aboard we're overcrowded?" Harrow grumbled. "Shuttle's handling like a freighter." 

"Actually, most of the stuff's hers, or her servants'. Skywalker packed pretty light." Kin said. "But I do wonder why he's so concerned with taking care of her." 

Weng laughed. "Have you been back there? The two of them keep giving each other these 'looks'." 

"I read an article in the _Coruscant Daily_. They're considered to be an item." Salw said. 

"I can't believe you read that trash." Kin teased. 

"Hey, I'm the one who knew that those two are seeing each other, and just last night they went to the Symphony and sat in the Emperor's private box. I bet everyone at court is talking about it." Salw said. 

Harrow shook his head. "Skywalker sure has changed." 

Weng frowned. "I don't want to talk about it." Silence was always their best choice when it came to anything mysterious about their Dark Lord. And Skywalker qualified. 

"Agreed." Salw replied, thinking of the dead doctor, Burk. 

* * *

"Luke, I've managed to get everyone into the rooms that nice man from security gave us, but it sure is a tight fit." Anjaleen said, as they walked side by side through the officer's mess. The room had a wide viewport on one side, and was currently deserted since it wasn't mealtime. 

"Yes, warships are a little cramped." 

"Nastalia told me about her trip, but I always thought she was exaggerating. I've even put my maid in my bedroom, because we ran out of room." Anjaleen continued. 

Luke smiled, knowing that Anjaleen was also thinking of her own reputation. Since they were seeing each other, extra precautions had to be taken in order to prove that nothing improper could possibly have happened during this trip. Court etiquette was very strict for unmarried women. 

"Well, I'll just have to give you plenty of reasons not to be in your cabin. I was thinking of a tour of the ship and a visit to the bridge." Luke said. 

"That would be lovely." Anjaleen suddenly giggled. "Do you know what happened to me this afternoon?" 

"What?" Luke asked. 

"Elizabeth called me, just to chat she said, but she was asking about Ra'chealla. It seems that Ra'chealla did something to annoy her father- she has canceled all her court appointments and meetings for at least a week. He father must have banned her from court. Elizabeth was fishing for information, to see if I knew why. I think she was also spreading the word, so that everyone knew." 

"Oh. Maybe her father is starting to find out more about his daughter's actions." Luke didn't mention the assassin out loud, he didn't need to. They both knew that was what he meant. 

"I don't know." Anjaleen said. "But Elizabeth sure likes to try and start fights. She deliberately walked off so that Ra'chealla could get me alone before." 

"That's good to know." Luke replied. 

* * *

"What do you mean, you can't do it till they return?" Ra'chealla hissed at the diminutive holo of the assassin. 

"I'm not set up for off-planet targets. That means I would have to either hire a ship or book passage to T'Zessa. By the time I got there, the target would be spending all her time at private parties in private residences. I do not have the contacts I need in order to breach the security of the private residences involved. I'm not familiar with that planet's customs either- my cover would be in jeopardy, I would be unlikely to get close enough. Besides, the target is going to be spending a lot of her time close to Skywalker. I would have a much clearer target once they return. She can't be with him all the time once they return." 

Ra'chealla snarled. "Very well. But I want it done as soon as possible. Not a moment later." Inside she was fuming. How did that little snit manage to get Skywalker to escort her? Her designs to monopolize Luke's time were as clear as plass. Luke should be able to see right through her. 

"I will, I just have certain limitations I have to work under." The assassin assured her. 

Ra'chealla drummed her fingers on the armrest of her chair. "What if I managed to get you into the Palace upon her return?" 

The assassin sighed. "Palace hits are very dangerous. There's security everywhere. But I could slip a slow acting poison into her drink. It wouldn't be spectacular, but it would work. I won't do anything more open than that at that location." 

"Good enough. I just want her gone." 

* * *

Anjaleen smiled and instantly looked around as she followed Luke onto the bridge, attracting the attention of several officers. 

"Sir," Admiral Belgra said as he approached Luke before briefly turning his attention to Anjaleen. "Miss Winiterure. We will be exiting hyperspace in five minutes." 

"Is the shuttle ready?" Luke demanded. 

"Yes, Sir," Belgra replied, having learned from the former admiral's death always to have everything ready when it was needed for Skywalker. "I received confirmation a few minutes ago. The shuttle is loaded and fueled and shall be awaiting you as soon as we are in orbit around the planet." 

"Good," Luke said before he took Anja's hand and led her to the viewport at the front of the bridge. 

As they walked, Anja looked around, trying to take in as much as possible without appearing too obvious about it. She didn't, after all, get the opportunity to see the bridge of a Star Destroyer every day. She instantly noticed the glances that were shot her way, which made her feel slightly uncomfortable. She had known that she would attract quite some attention in going on a Destroyer as she would be the only female on board other than her servants, but she still disliked the way some of the men looked at her. She could now sympathize with Nastalia and how she must have felt when confronted with Hors. 

"Are you okay, Anja?" Luke whispered softly as they came to stand before the viewport which now only showed the white streaks of hyperspace. 

"Yes," Anjaleen replied. "The looks I'm getting are a little unnerving though." 

"Well you are dressed up more then you have been since you arrived," Luke began as he indicated her mauve dress with it's glistening jewels. 

"You did say that Nastalia asked us to join her for dinner upon our arrival," Anjaleen responded. "And it's not like you aren't wearing anything that wouldn't doesn't stand out here," she said as she touched one of the red fire-eyes set into the cuffs of his black outfit. 

"They're used to me by now," Luke explained. "Especially on this ship. They gave me lots of strange looks in the beginning too." 

"I can imagine," Anjaleen replied just as the ship shuddered slightly and the streaks of white shortened before turning into the pin-pricks of light on a black backdrop that they were. 

Anja looked out the view and saw the five planets that made up the T'Zessa System, three of which were habitable. Slowly, the _Judgment_ moved towards the second habitable planet, Zessa, which was where Nastalia and her father lived. 

"You have a nice view from here," Anjaleen commented. 

"True," Luke agreed. "But then we need it when we're in combat. Although the scopes are good, it helps humans to see the actual battle that they are commanding," Luke explained and then waited before they were in orbit before taking Anja's hand once more. "I think we'd better head down now. It is already late and we still need to get our stuff to our chambers before dinner." 

Anja let Luke escort her off the bridge and down to the docking bay where they quickly boarded the shuttle waiting for them. Things were a little more crowded than on the last shuttle, as Vader's shuttle was bigger than the Standard Imperial shuttles the _Judgment_ carried. 

"Sir," the pilot said as he came back to where Luke was sitting with Anja. "I know your orders were to head straight for the hotel, however traffic control wants us to land at the Grand Moff's residence. Shall I still head for the hotel?" 

"No," Luke ordered, wondering why Nastalia or her father would want them to go to their home before unloading their stuff. "Head for the Grand Moff's residence." 

"As you wish," the pilot replied before he hurried off. 

* * *

Nastalia checked her watch as she made her way to the landing pad. She had been informed of the _Judgment_ 's arrival in system ten minutes ago, just before Gerllio, one of the wedding designers, had stopped her to ask a few questions. Although she was pleased that they checked everything with her, she hated his timing. Stepping outside, she looked up into the darkening sky and was relieved to see that the shuttle was still descending. Quickly she made her way to where Nathaniel was waiting. 

"There you are," Nathaniel said as she stopped next to him. "I was beginning to wonder if you'd show up." 

"Gerllio wasn't sure about some things," Nastalia explained as the shuttle landed and the ramp lowered. 

"Oh?" Nathaniel questioned as he moved forward to greet their guests. "Anything special?" 

"No," Nastalia replied. "Simply a few details that I'm sure we had already discussed before." 

"I see," Nathaniel said as he turned his attention to the shuttle ramp and Luke and Anjaleen who were descending. 

"How are the wedding arrangements coming along?" Anja questioned after they had greeted each other. 

"Perfectly," Nastalia stated as the Kyrab gems on her bracelet instantly turned yellow with her excitement. 

Luke had to smile upon seeing the gems as he thought of the necklace he had bought. As he had told the jeweler he would, he had inspected the Kyrab gems and the workings of the gold that held them together before he had left the store. Making sure that there were no faults, he had reminded the man to remain quiet before leaving. Seeing Nastalia's bracelet he felt another shiver of expectation run through him as he thought of when he would ask Anja to marry him. 

Skywalker smiled at Anja when she looked at him before he turned his attention to Nastalia as he pulled a jewelry box out of his pocket. "My dear," he began as he took a step toward Nastalia. "I have a gift for you." 

Nastalia took the box, opened it, and smiled when she saw the bracelet lying on the velvet interior of the box. Looking at it she instantly realized that it looked a lot like the bracelet Luke had given Anjaleen a while back. Both were silver and had small jewels hanging off the bracelet from short chains. Only where the jewels of Anja's bracelet had been a variety of colors, hers were purple and blue, the two colors she liked best. 

"It's beautiful," Nastalia exclaimed as she showed it to Nathaniel before reaching out and embracing Luke. "Thank you." 

"Your welcome," Luke replied. 

"Here, let me put it on you," Nathaniel offered as he picked up the bracelet and put it on her arm, having a little trouble with the delicate looking, but strong lock. "There." 

"Naturally I brought you something as well," Anjaleen said. "However I packed it with my stuff for safe keeping. I'll have it out for dinner." 

"Okay," Nastalia replied with a smile. "By the way, Father was sorry that he couldn't meet you now, but he had something to do. He will, however, be able to join us for dinner." 

"Speaking of dinner," Luke began. "Do Anja and I have enough time to go to the hotel first and unload, or should we do that after dinner?" 

"The hotel isn't ready yet," Nathaniel informed him. "I'm sure they could get something ready for after dinner, but it wouldn't be their best rooms." 

"This and the fact that you're early has allowed me to convince Father to let you stay here with us," Nastalia quickly continued. "Before he didn't want this, as there are more people coming then we can house and he didn't want me to pick and chose between who could stay here and who could stay at the hotel as it is impolite. However, now I managed to convince him that it would be okay for you to stay here. If you don't mind of course." 

"No, no," Luke said. "Staying here would be fine. Right, Anja?" 

"Yes," Anjaleen agreed. "Besides, it'll give us more time to talk, Nastalia." 

"As if you two need any more time to talk," Nathaniel teased and ignored the look his fiancée sent him. "Come, we'll show you your rooms and the servants can then bring up your things." 

* * *

"This will be your room, Anjaleen," Nastalia said as she opened a door and motioned her friend to follow her inside while Luke and Nathaniel waited in the hall. "There are several smaller bedrooms for your staff through that door to the left." 

Anja nodded her head as she looked at the indicated door, relieved to be having her own room once more. 

"How was the trip?" Nastalia questioned, as if sensing her thoughts. 

"I found that most of what you said was true," Anja replied. "I had thought that you were exaggerating a little when you told me what it was like. At least I didn't have any old generals to worry about." 

"Lucky." 

"Luke said something the other day which confirmed what Hors told you," Anja informed her friend. 

"He did?" Nastalia inquired. 

"Yes," Anjaleen said. "He also knew that Hors had talked with you." 

"How?" 

"He didn't say that," Anjaleen said, not adding that she could guess how Luke had found out. 

* * *

"So, how's the _Conqueror_ coming along?" Luke asked as he and Nathaniel waited for Nastalia to emerge from the room. 

"Fine," Nathaniel replied. "We brought her over here as her test run and they've started fixing the glitches that showed themselves. I've been told that she'll be all ready to go when I return." 

"So basically everything's going perfect," Luke stated. "Are you excited to be going back?" 

"Yes," Nathaniel said. "It's been a while since I've done anything other than simply standing on the bridge and making sure things run smoothly. After all there wasn't much to do on the way back from the Unknown Territories and the remodeling hasn't been the most exciting thing either." 

"Well, you're almost assured a combat situation within the first two weeks of going out there when you come back," Luke informed the admiral. "What with the way the Rebels have been acting lately and the fact that you'll be a prime target with all the new equipment the _Conqueror_ has." 

"I'm sure Nastalia will love to hear that," Nathaniel commented just as they heard giggling coming from inside the rooms. 

"I won't say anything," Luke promised. 

"Thanks," Nathaniel replied before he poked his head into the room. "Nastalia, I'm going to show Luke to his rooms while you two amuse yourselves here." 

"Okay," Nastalia called back. 

"This way," Nathaniel said as he started down the hall. 

"Nathaniel," Luke said after a moment's silence. "What is the best restaurant around here?" 

"On Zessa that would be the _Golden Horn_ ," Nathaniel informed him. "However the best restaurant in the system is on Essa, the next planet. It's called the _Moonlight Splendor_ as it's situated on the side of a lake from which you can get a spectacular night view of Essa's three moons in the sky and their reflection on the water. On the right nights, naturally." 

"Will there be such a night before the wedding?" Luke questioned as he thought of taking Anja there to ask her. "And how far is it?" 

"I think it would be the night after tomorrow," Nathaniel said as he stopped outside a door and smiled at Luke. "It only takes half an hour to get there when the planets are this close together. Normally you need a week's notice to get a good spot, but Nastalia knows the owner and I'm sure she can arrange something if you want. They do, after all, always keep a table or two vacant in case something comes up." 

"Please," Luke replied. "Tell her that I'd really appreciate it if she could do that and not to tell Anja about it. I'd like to surprise her." 

"No problem," Nathaniel assured him as he opened the door. "Anyway, these are your rooms." 

* * *

The Grand Moff nodded to the servant to bring the next course. He then looked down the table at his guests, his daughter was sitting next to Anjaleen Winiterure and busy talking to her about her trip. He overheard Miss Winiterure mention the size of the ship's engines and realized that Skywalker must have given her the grand tour. He looked at the other side of the table, and Nathaniel was busy talking to Skywalker about the skirmishes that had happened along the Rim in the last week. He eyed his wife on the far side of the table, who smiled at him. She always did like having company over. 

"Well, Mr. Skywalker, what is your opinion on the most recent Rebel attacks?" The Grand Moff asked. 

"The Rebels are becoming more fragmented, Grand Moff. It is much easier for us to track down large bases and they know it. So they are breaking up more and more into small cells of resistance. While these are harder to track, they are much easier to attack and destroy once they are found. Also, the Rebels are becoming more and more desperate. Despite their one victory with the Death Star, they have been fighting for a little over twenty years with nothing to show for it. Most of their strikes now are a desperate ploy to postpone their eventual defeat." 

"So our final victory isn't very far away?" 

Luke sighed. Grand Moff was a military man before he became the ruler of this system. The truth could be very hard for such a man to understand. "We are definitely over halfway through the war, if that is what you mean, Grand Moff. But, you have to understand, this war will not be won with one overwhelming victory. The Rebel Scum are too finely dispersed for that. We will have to root out every last cell of their cancer from the Empire before they are defeated. That takes years, and more than just the military might of the Empire. It takes the loyalty of her subjects and their vigilance against letting Rebels take refuge in their systems. You would be horrified to know how easy it is for the Rebels to bribe their way into safety from the local officials in some of the Rim worlds." 

"That's horrible!" Exclaimed Lady Bel-Zessa. "What do you do when you find out?" 

"I execute them. Publicly. And as painfully as possible." Skywalker calmly said, drinking a swallow of wine. "I won't have a dishonorable man in any position of power in the Empire if I can help it." 

"Of course not." Anjaleen Winiterure said, "It's just unthinkable that they would be allowed to live after that." Skywalker gave her a small smile, but the Grand Moff could see pride in the young man's eyes. 

The Grand Moff sat back, thinking about what he had heard. He had heard rumors that Skywalker had personally taken care of a few corrupt officials, and they appeared to be true. The Grand Moff had no reservations about that, he would have the same punishment taken out on any of his underlings who betrayed the Empire. What was interesting was Skywalker's wording: ' _We will have to root out_ ' not ' _The Navy will have to root out_.' Few men in the Empire held that sense of ownership of their position in the Navy. Mostly, it was reserved for Grand Moffs, Grand Admirals and Lord Vader. 

Well, he was Lord Vader's protégé. That could explain a lot. 

"I was thinking," it was his daughter Nastalia talking, "that we could go to our family's museum tomorrow. It's usually closed to the public every third day of the week, and we would be able to view the exhibits without the crowd. It's right next door." 

The Grand Moff watched Miss Winiterure glance at Skywalker, who nodded, before she replied, "That would be wonderful!"


	26. Chunk 26 - with "Anjaleen's T'Zessa Dress" Illo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See notes in chapter 1.

They were wandering through the mostly deserted halls of the museum. The Grand Moff sponsored the most well-known art museum in the system, which contained well-known pieces from all over the galaxy. State-of-art climate control carefully preserved thousand-year-old pieces for future generations. Few others were inside the museum today. Closed to the public, only the wealthy supporters could visit today. 

Luke was looking at a painted desert landscape, browns and reds sweeping across the large canvas. Anjaleen walked up behind him. 

"Do you like it?" 

Luke shrugged. He had been thinking about his reaction to the painting. "It is well done. But I don't think I like it." 

"Oh. Well, the Grand Moff is in the next room. They were going to go through the special sponsor's exhibit. Do you want to go? 

"Of course. What is it?" 

"Well, it's everything that doesn't fit out here. There is a large Alderaanian exhibit- but that is being taken down. There are also several pieces that the museum doesn't have enough examples of in order to have a complete exhibit." 

They walked down the hall, trailing the Grand Moff. They entered the special hall through large wooden doors, and Luke felt a faint flash of Light in the Force. He looked around, suspiciously. Several other wealthy sponsors were in the hall, and they turned to the newcomers, bowing to their Grand Moff. 

The Grand Moff was glaring down a corridor that was barricaded with a sign that said ' _Closed for Repairs_.' "Well, Skywalker, the trustees I hired to manage this place won't let me burn them. They say that ' _in time, the collection might become educational. We should store the pieces until we determine what the future will bring._ ' I'd rather just get rid of them all." 

Skywalker shrugged. "I can understand both views. And it doesn't hurt to dump them in a warehouse for a few decades." 

"True enough." The Grand Moff turned, "I wanted to show you some of the things we've got back here. They really defy description. The trustees send out representatives to all over the galaxy to see if they can find things of cultural interest, but some of these pieces are just interesting." 

He walked into the next room, the group in tow. "Take this vase, for instance. Looks beautiful, doesn't it Skywalker?" 

"Yes, it does." Luke replied. The vase was a shimmering swirl of color that looked like a fountain of water meant to hold flowers. 

"But it neither holds water, nor anything else. It is more of a sculpture than a vase. I find the tension of the piece interesting, but our representatives couldn't figure out when it was made, or by whom. So it isn't fit for display." 

Skywalker nodded. The Grand Moff moved to the next display table, and the Force shivered again, trembling with Light. 

"Then there is this. It isn't a sculpture, it isn't art. It isn't even any sort of machine, that we can tell. But it does seem to glow- and some people say that it feels odd when they hold it. All we really know is that it is very old and extremely durable. What do you think?" 

Luke looked down at it, as several of the locals silently walked a little closer. They had heard his name, and recognized him as the young man that had been in the Emperor's favor of late. Skywalker reached out, deftly picking up the pale cube in one hand. It darkened, looking dead. It was only about a finger length long and wide. The Grand Moff was startled, almost dismayed at Skywalker handling the piece, but held his tongue, the young man was glaring at it. 

"You don't know what this is, Grand Moff?" Skywalker asked, voice soft as it carried across the room. 

"No idea. It was picked up during an exhibition to some of the worlds along the Rim." 

"It's a Jedi artifact, Grand Moff. Used for teaching, I'm afraid. I'm going to have to take it back to the Emperor, and Lord Vader. So he can destroy it. It can't be allowed to continue to exist." 

The Grand Moff paled, "I had no idea! I would have never!" 

Skywalker smiled. "Actually, it's good that your representatives did. Now it can be properly dealt with." 

"Of course." The man nodded, as several of the locals eyed the cube fearfully. The Grand Moff glared at the small cube as well. "When do you need to take it? Are you sure you can't just handle it here? I would hate for you to have to miss the wedding, but I would understand if you must leave." 

Skywalker looked at the holocron, mussing. He still had to ask Anjaleen to marry him, he didn't want to cancel the reservations Nastalia had gotten for him tomorrow night. He could destroy the holocron himself, in a pinch, but he didn't want to reveal himself for a little box. "It can't run away, and if your security can keep all these treasures safe, then it can hold this for a few days. However, I'm afraid that I will have to take it back to Lord Vader. That is what I was told to do by the Emperor, if I ever found something like this." 

"Very well. I will have extra precautions taken." 

* * *

"You would not believe who was at the museum today!" The lady tittered to her husband at the dinner table as the servants served the food. 

"I don't know dear, tell me." 

"The Grand Moff, and some of his guests. Including Luke Skywalker, the one who has been leading the Navy to all those victories recently." 

"The one the holochannel said was living in Lord Vader's Castle?" 

"The same. The strangest thing happened. I was in the special exhibit room when they came through. Do you remember that funny little cube?" 

"Yes, what about it?" 

"Skywalker said that it was a Jedi teaching device, and that he had to take it back to the Sith Lord to have it destroyed. The Emperor had ordered him to do it, if he ever found one." 

One of the servants dropped a serving bowl onto the floor. It broke with a loud crash. "Nelly!" The lady gasped. 

"Sorry, mistress. Just- a Jedi thing here! I was startled." The servant apologized. 

"Of course dear, it is terrifying. But it will be gone in a few days." 

"He isn't taking it straight back?" The husband asked. 

"No, he isn't." 

The servant carefully picked up the broken pieces of crystal, listening to her mistress' every word. She would have to tell her cell about this! 

* * *

"I'm sorry that we can't join you for dinner tonight," the Grand Moff began as they returned to his residence. "But my wife and I need to attend a dinner. I'm sure you'll amuse yourselves here." 

"We will," Anja replied before he left. 

"Come," Nastalia said as she motioned for them to follow her. "I told the servants that we'd be eating outside today." 

"Why don't you go ahead," Luke said. "I need to contact Lord Vader and inform him of the day's events." 

"Of course," Nathaniel replied as he was reminded once more of the fact that his friend reported directly to the Dark Lord. Sometimes that fact, although hugely important, was easily forgotten. 

Luke quickly headed to his chambers and activated his com after making sure that the line was secure. He only needed to wait a few minutes before the masked image of his father appeared. 

"Have you asked her?" Vader inquired. 

"Not yet," Luke informed him. "I'll do it tomorrow night. I did, however, learn something important this afternoon." 

"Yes?" 

"One of the artifacts the Grand Moff has in his museum is a Jedi holocron," Luke stated. 

"What?" Vader demanded, instantly alert. "Did he know?" 

"No," Luke replied. "I probed him to make sure. As far as he knew it was simply an interesting artifact as no one could figure out exactly what it was." 

"Where is it now?" 

"It is still in the museum," Luke began. "I thought that it was best left there until I can destroy it or bring it back with me as the security at the museum is better to guard it. Too many people wander through the Grand Moff's residence and there's no telling if the servants are all loyal." 

"True," Vader agreed. "If you can, destroy it. If there is no good opportunity to do so, bring it back and we can destroy it on Coruscant." 

"As you wish," Luke responded. 

"I shall inform your grandfather of the events," Vader said. "We would both like to be informed of Miss Winiterure's decision as soon as possible." 

Luke nodded his head in reply and watched as the holo faded. Thinking of the engagement, he couldn't help but move to the closet and finger the fabric of the outfit he planned to wear tomorrow night. It was one he hadn't worn before, but one that he liked a lot. The fabric itself was made up of deep, royal blue and silver, covered with small purple, green, black, and gold colored stones. The _Moonlight Splendor_ , although formal, was more of an evening dress place than a restaurant on Coruscant where court dresses were the norm. Other than the Grand Moff's family, nobody in the system could afford dresses such as were worn in court. Smiling to himself he turned around and left the room. Heading back downstairs, one of the servants showed him to where the others sat around a small table, already sipping wine. 

"Everything in order?" Anja questioned as he sat down next to her. 

"Yes," Luke replied with a smile. "So, what's on the schedule for tomorrow?" 

"There's going to be an annual festival in the morning over at Jessa, the third inhabited planet here in the system," Nastalia began. "Father, naturally, has a special box to watch the festivities and there's more than enough room for all of us if you want to go. Then, at noon, there will be a cultural piece at the theater which should take a few hours." 

"Sounds good," Luke said as the first course of the meal was served. 

"What about the evening?" Anjaleen inquired. "Surely the theater doesn't take the whole evening?" 

"Well..." Nastalia started as she looked to Luke for any indication of what she should say. 

"Luke?" Anja questioned as she caught the look and saw Nathaniel smile. "Am I the only one who doesn't know something here?" 

"Let's just say that tomorrow evening is a surprise," Luke explained as he smiled at her. "I also thought Nastalia and Nathaniel would like an evening alone before their wedding. As to not knowing, don't worry, there's a major thing about my plan that they don't know about either." 

"What?" Nastalia said, her mind instantly going over what Luke had planned and looking for something that would logically go with it. 

Unable to come up with anything, she looked at him and saw him smiling secretively at her, enjoying her reaction. Frowning she glanced at Nathaniel who simply shrugged, clearly unable to guess what Luke meant either. Turning her attention to Anjaleen, Nastalia saw that her friend was studying all of them, pretending to be angry that she didn't know what was going on. She knew, however, the Anjaleen didn't mind and even liked Luke's surprises. 

* * *

"What is it Nelly?" Commander Jasno demanded as one of her spies was led into the room. "Why did you risk your cover coming here yourself instead of simply sending a message?" 

"Because what I have is too important," Nelly replied as she took a seat, looking at her commander and the lieutenant that had showed her to the room. "Besides, the lady always gives me time off after the dinner has been served and cleared." 

"As long as you don't get caught," Jasno warned, once again reminded of what Nelly's cover was. "Now what do you have?" 

"No doubt you know Skywalker's on planet?" Nelly questioned and continued when she nodded. "Well, the lady was at the museum today and was in the special exhibit hall when Skywalker along with a few others, including the Grand Moff, entered. Upon hearing his name, the lady approached the group." 

"Get to the point," Jasno ordered. "I've got a few other things to do tonight, including contacting Mon Mothma." 

"Anyway," Nelly continued, ignoring her commander. "When Skywalker's party reached the table with that funny cube... You do know which artifact I'm talking about, don't you?" 

"Yes," the lieutenant replied as Jasno nodded her head impatiently. 

"Then I'm sure you know that no one knew what it was," Nelly said and hurriedly continued as Jasno glared at her. "Anyway, Skywalker identified it as a Jedi artifact, a training device to be exact." 

"What?!" Jasno exclaimed as she leapt out of her chair and leaned forward over her desk towards the startled servant/spy. "A Jedi training device?" 

"Yes," Nelly confirmed. "Skywalker said that the Emperor had given him orders to take any such object he found back to Coruscant so that Lord Vader could destroy it." 

"Where is it now?" Jasno demanded, her mind already going over possible ways to retrieve it and bring it to Alliance High Command. If they could get hold of that device, then there was the possibility of training more Jedi, which would help them tip the balance of the war. "When does Skywalker plan to take it back to Coruscant?" 

"From what the lady said, I believe the device is still in the museum," Nelly said. "Skywalker thought that since it's been there for a while, it'll be safe there for a little longer. He plans to take it back to Coruscant after the wedding." 

"Excellent," Jasno said as her eyes gleamed. "This means we can grab it and run. By the time they realize that it's gone, we'll be long gone too. I wish I were there when Skywalker reports that he's lost a Jedi training device to the Emperor or Lord Vader. Or, perhaps, both." 

"He'll drop straight from his perch of favor," Lieutenant Ramsre stated. 

* * *

"No," Nastalia said as Anjaleen opened her mouth once more. "Don't ask me about tomorrow night again. Nathaniel made me promise not to tell you before he told me what Luke had in mind." 

"Nathaniel?" Anja inquired as she moved over to the window of her bedroom. 

"Yes," Nastalia confirmed with nod. "Luke asked him and he got me to arrange everything. All I can say is that you'll love it." 

"Very well," Anjaleen said as she turned to face her friend. "If you won't tell me what it is, then at least help me decided what to wear. I have no idea what the occasion calls for." 

"Not your usual court dresses," Nastalia stated as she got up and walked over to the closet her friend had just opened. "Let's see," she continued as she looked at the dresses and pushed them aside. "Too fancy, too fancy, too fancy. This isn't, after all, the court." 

Anjaleen frowned as she watched her friend push aside some of her better dresses. Although this wasn't the court, she wanted to look good for Luke. Taking a seat she waited and decided that Nastalia knew what she was doing and wouldn't let her go in something that would embarrass her. 

"This is perfect," Nastalia said as she pulled out a dark purple silk dress with yellow and orange jewels and strings of silver and white pearls. 

"That?" Anja asked, a little skeptical. 

Although she liked the dress, she wasn't sure if it was the right thing to wear. Instead of being tight up to the waist and flaring wider, it was tight all the way down. In other words it was an evening dress, the kind her mother sometimes wore when she and Randolf went out when they were at home instead of on Coruscant. 

"Yes," Nastalia stated with confidence. "The color brings out your eyes and the red highlights in your hair. You also won't get stared at for being overdressed, but you'll still stand out as being higher then the others present in the restaurant. Except for..." 

"Except for Luke," Anjaleen finished, realizing that her friend hesitated due to the fact that no one knew where Luke stood. 

"Anjaleen," Nastalia said, instantly aware of the fact that her friend knew something she didn't. "What?" 

"I can't tell," Anja stated with a smile and continued when she saw that Nastalia was going to press on. "I promised him." 

Nastalia frowned as she realized she was stuck before holding up the dress. "What do you think?" 

Anjaleen looked at the dress for while. She knew that Nastalia knew the restaurant better than she did, and her friend, unlike many others at court, could be trusted. It wasn't like she disliked the dress, it just wasn't what she'd expected to be wearing. On the other hand, it would show off her figure. Hesitating a moment longer, she nodded her head. 

"I'll wear it." 

"Great," Nastalia said as she carefully hung the dress back in the closet. "Now. I've heard rumors of what you and Luke did the night before coming here, are they true?" 

"If you mean did we go to the Royal Symphony and then to dinner, yes," Anja said with a smile as she remembered the good part of the evening. 

"What about the thing with the Emperor's box," Nastalia questioned. "Is that part true?" 

"It is," Anjaleen said. "It felt weird though as everyone was looking at us." 

"I can image." 

* * *

The dancers twirled and twisted, bright green and yellow scarves swirling with their movements. As one, the yellow scarves fluttered to the ground, leaving the green clad dancers swaying gently with their remaining green scarves. The Grand Moff saw Skywalker glancing at the program, reading that the dance symbolized the blooming Azlal trees, who lost their yellow blooms each year during the late spring storms. The trees could not bear fruit without having the blooms removed. The dance symbolized how hardship was required for growth and success. Luke clapped with the rest of the crowd. 

The Grand Moff glanced to his other side, Nathaniel was busy listening to Nastalia, whom had leaned forward to whisper in his ear. The women sat behind them. The custom of women in back had originated from the thankfully retired fashion of women wearing outlandish hats to the shows. It was fortunate that custom dictated that all the men would sit in front, because it meant that the Grand Moff didn't have to risk insulting Skywalker by seating him in the back. 

Nathaniel had told him last night of how Skywalker had casually mentioned his need to report to Lord Vader and the Grand Moff was reminded once again how important the unassuming man really was. Skywalker wasn't afraid of Lord Vader, and that meant that the young man was either a fool or had earned some level of respect from the Dark Lord. And Darth Vader didn't suffer fools. 

* * *

"Skywalker knew what he was doing when he left that cube at the museum," snarled the Rebel Operative Ramsre. "I've gone over these security schematics six times, and the only weakness I can find is when the building is actually occupied. And we will set off the alarms, we can only hope that we can make enough confusion to slow the Imperial response enough so that we can get away. Possibly a diversion combined with disabling the security system cameras. We just aren't able to turn off the entire security system." 

"Damn. I was hoping to avoid a daytime hit. We'll kill far to many bystanders for public relations during the day." Commander Jasno mumbled, rubbing her tired eyes. 

"I know. If only he had taken the thing back to the Grand Moff's place. There are a hundred ways we could have gotten into there. Even if he had taken it up to the ship he came on, the _Judgment_ , we could have retrieved it with far less hassle. A good portion of the crew is being given leave on planet right now, it would have been easy to get aboard with all the shuttle traffic." 

"What about that dance the Grand Moff's sister is putting on for high-society later this week? It's at night, in the museum, and most of the people will be in the museum's grand hall." Another Rebel said, paging through the local news station datacard. "The local high society is supposed to be out in force to honor the Grand Moff's daughter's wedding, but with our customs there won't be too many guards in the actual hall." 

"It might be rather fun to run a strike with all the high ladies screaming in the background." The commander grinned, then frowned. "But Skywalker will be there. I don't know if I like that." 

"He's only a man." Ramsre argued. 

"I know." The commander thought for awhile, then nodded. "We'll do it. But I want Alliance Command to know of our plans on this one. Please write a quick summary of the security measures we will have to overcome and a rough strike plan. I'll have to transmit the data to them by our most secure means." 

Later, Jasno walked back to the communications room, nodding to the technician. She waited until the technician nodded, and then began to speak. "Alliance, this is Zeltron Base." The new codes actually used the names of other systems, and Jasno thought it was pretty silly, but she didn't make the codes. "Alliance, this is Zeltron Base. Come in." 

"This is the Alliance." The cool, collected voice of Mon Mothma replied. "Anything you need to report?" 

"Yes. It has come to our attention that Skywalker is actually on planet now and has identified an object at the local museum as a Jedi teaching device. Naturally, we are going after it, before he takes it back to Darth Vader to have it destroyed. I have our information and I will transmit it on our secure data link." She nodded to the tech, who touched some buttons. 

"A Jedi teaching device?" Mon Mothma asked, slightly awed and worried. "This naturally takes priority, but are you sure it isn't a trap?" 

"As sure as we can be. I will take every precaution, but I can't let this slip by." Jasno replied, acutely aware that her father had died in an Imperial ambush, and she had inherited this command from him. Mon Mothma had known her father well, and still took personal interest in her progress. 

"Very well, I trust your judgment. If that is all?" 

"Yes." 

"Alliance out." 

Jasno breathed a sigh of relief. She had always been gratified by Mon Mothma's personal interest, but had sometimes wondered if the older woman truly trusted her. 

* * *

The Grand Moff walked out onto his balcony from his personal quarters that overlooked the gardens. He had a few moments before he had to dress for the evening's engagement. He looked over his land, smiling at the flowers in bloom. It wasn't as exotic or as extensive as the Imperial Palace gardens, but he was proud of his little plot. 

His eyes stopped on a strange sight. At first he had thought that it was his daughter and the young admiral walking side by side through the gardens, but it was Skywalker and Anjaleen. He pressed his lips together, thinking. He really hadn't realized that they were so close, but they were going to dinner tonight. And they had gone to the symphony together just within the last week. And they were constantly talking, whenever Nastalia and Anjaleen weren't in deep conversation. 

Anjaleen playfully pulled away from Skywalker, clearly wanting to go back inside, probably to get ready for tonight. The young man was smiling as he said something, then pulled her back. 

Then he kissed her. 

It wasn't a long kiss, just a brief brush on the lips. The Grand Moff took a step back, trying to look like he wasn't watching as the two parted ways. He sighed. He knew that Mr. Winiterure had been talking with a Mr. Jerklin about his daughter, and now he didn't know what to do. Well, that wasn't completely true. Skywalker had taken Miss Winiterure to the symphony, so her father wasn't against the young man. The Grand Moff just doubted that her father knew how serious young Skywalker was. 

He turned back to his bedroom, closing the glass door behind him. He would play the part of a good host, and watch over the two. He wouldn't be caught letting any impropriety happen under his roof. Her own father wasn't here, after all. And after the wedding, he would call on Mr. Winiterure, and politely drop a hint regarding Skywalker. 

* * *

"There," Rachel said as she picked up an elastic band made up of black Mecojan Star jewels and used it to fasten the end of the braid, which was interwoven with lace and pearls, she had just put into Anjaleen's hair. 

Anjaleen got to her feet and moved to stand in front of the full length mirror. Rachel had done her hair so that while most of it was pulled back into an elaborate braid, some of it was left hanging loose to frame her face. Smoothening her dress, she smiled before she fingered the bracelet Luke had given her and that she was now wearing. 

"Is there anything else you need?" Rachel inquired as she watched her mistress. 

"No," Anja replied as she briefly glanced at her maid before moving to pick up her handbag. "That'll be all for now." 

"Very well," Rachel said as she headed back to her own room. 

Anjaleen exited her room and started down the hall towards the gardens where Luke had told her to meet him. Why she didn't know, but then the mystery was half the fun. Smiling to herself, she couldn't help but wonder what the evening was going to bring. Although she enjoyed being with Nastalia and Nathaniel, she loved being alone with Luke. 

"Anjaleen," Nastalia called out as she exited her own room and saw her friend walking down the hall. "Wait for me." 

Anjaleen turned and found her friend approaching her. Nastalia was wearing a light blue dress of a similar cut, but a little more revealing, a thing court protocol allowed her to do as she was already engaged. 

"Ready for the evening?" Anjaleen questioned, knowing her friend was going out to a show and dinner with Nathaniel. 

"Yes," Nastalia said as they continued on their way. "What about you?" 

"I'm ready," Anja stated. "Although I must admit that I wish I knew for what." 

"You'll love it," Nastalia promised as they descended the stairs and headed for the gardens. 

As they rounded a corner the two of them nearly ran into Mrs. Bel-Zessa. 

"Oh," Nastalia's mother began. "Sorry about that, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. My, you two look lovely tonight," she continued and then smiled as she saw her husband approaching. "Don't they look fabulous, dear?" 

"Yes," the Grand Moff was forced to agree even as he was a little surprised to see Miss Winiterure so dressed up for what he had thought to be a casual evening out with Skywalker. 

Perhaps there was more going on here then he knew about. He really would have to contact Mr. Winiterure, but he didn't want to do it before the wedding as he knew Miss Winiterure was his daughter's closest friend and that Nastalia would be enormously disappointed if her friend needed to leave before the wedding itself. And then there was always the possibility that Randolf Winiterure knew what was going on. He had, after all, allowed his daughter to travel here with Skywalker. 

"Nastalia, before I forget," the Grand Moff said as he remembered the calls he'd gotten. "Your two brothers contacted me and will be arriving shortly. Augre will arrive the evening after the dance and Lance will arrive the following morning." 

"Thanks," Nastalia said as she started off with Anjaleen once more. "I'll see you later." 

"I recall you mentioning your siblings earlier," Anjaleen began as they stepped outside and into the gardens. "But I forget who is who and if they're married or not." 

"Augre is the one still in the academy," Nastalia informed her friend. "And Lance is a captain stationed on Dslea. Lance is married to Jenfras and Augre is seeing a woman called Mienra." 

"Yes, now I remember," Anja replied. "What party did your father mean?" 

"Oh, in two days there will be a dance," Nastalia stated. "My aunt is hosting it and it's for the upper class in the system here that won't be able to attend the actual wedding itself." 

"I see," Anja replied before they rounded a bend and caught sight of Luke and Nathaniel talking together. 

Luke sensed Anja and Nastalia's approach and turned around to face the two young women, stopping when he saw Anjaleen. Although he had often seen her dressed up, he was totally unprepared for how beautifully she looked in a simpler, yet more elegant dress. 

"You look stunning, Anja," Luke informed her as he took her hand and kissed her on the cheek. 

"Thanks," Anjaleen replied as she blushed slightly, although enjoying the attention. "Will you tell me where we're going now?" 

"No," Luke replied with a smile. "You'll have to wait and see." 

"Don't worry," Nathaniel teased. "You'll love it. Now I'd love to chat some more, but Nastalia and I need to get going or we'll be late." 

"Very well," Luke said as Nathaniel led Nastalia away. 

"What?" Anja inquired, as Luke led her in the other direction. "Don't we need a speeder?" 

"We're going to Essa," Luke told her. "Therefore we need a shuttle and it's waiting for us on the landing pad." 

"Essa?" Anja repeated curiously as she tried to figure out what Luke had planned this time. 

* * *

"And here we are," Luke announced as the speeder that had been waiting for them when they had descended the shuttle ramp on Essa pulled to a stop outside a restaurant with _Moonlight Splendor_ written in big lights above the door. 

Luke got out of the speeder and held out his hand for Anja, helping her out. 

"It's lovely," Anja said as she looked at the richly decorated exterior of the restaurant and the reception behind the glass doors. 

Luke escorted her up the stairs into the reception and approached the desk where a young man was looking over a datapad. "Name," the man said, his eyes remaining on the datapad before him. 

"I have a reservation," Luke stated as the man finally looked up and stiffened upon seeing the jewels on their clothes. "The name is Skywalker." 

"Sky... Skywalker," the man stammered as he stiffened even more before glancing at another datapad to get the table number. "Please follow me." 

As they followed the receptionist, Anja looked around. It wasn't as fancy as Coruscant, but it was nice. As her eyes roamed the room, she saw that several of the other people present were starting to look at her and Luke as they were led through the room. Some of the people clearly recognized Luke, while others simply looked at them as they saw the slight but noticeable difference in clothing that represented their status. Looking forward, she saw that the man was heading towards a set of double doors. 

Anja frowned as she let Luke escort her and gasped aloud when the doors were opened and they stepped through them. Instead of having big tables for multiple people, the tables on the other side of the doors were strictly for couples only. Each table was covered in a pastel colored tablecloth, had two candles on it, and a small vase containing Salima flowers of various colors. The floor here was also made of wood instead of stone and now they were outside on a terrace. The wooden supports that held the roof had flowers and candles hanging off of them, giving the whole area a dim and romantic glow. However the reason she gasped was because of the view. Beyond the wooden railing that guarded the edge of the terrace was a still water lake which stretched outward to end at a small beach which was lined with trees. Hanging above the scene and being reflected in the dark water were Essa's three moons. 

"Here we are," the man escorting them said as he stopped at a table which was right next to the wooden railing. "A waiter will bring the menus at once." 

"Like it?" Luke questioned as he held back a chair for Anja. 

"I love it," Anjaleen replied as she sat down and saw that the terrace stood on stilts in the water itself. "It's beautiful here," she continued as she saw that the side of the lake was a garden where people were walking or sitting on benches overlooking the lake and the moons. 

"Not as beautiful as you," Luke couldn't help but say as he sat down and looked at her only to see the soft candle light reflecting off her eyes and jewels. 

Luke smiled as she blushed, pleased that she liked the restaurant so much. He had to admit to himself that it was superbly located. The view alone made it worthy of being attended by the high and mighty of the court. Nathaniel had been right that this was the perfect place to go. 

"Here we are," a waiter said as he stopped at their table and handed each of them a datapad. "What would you like to drink with your dinner?" 

"A bottle of klosm-wine," Luke replied, getting Anja's favorite. 

"Very well," the waiter said as he made a note of it on a datapad he held. "I'll be back in a few moments to get your orders." 

Anjaleen watched the man go before she turned on the datapad she held and scrolled down the menu. As with any good restaurant, there were a variety of options from all corners of the galaxy, however her eye fell on a particular item. Nogam fingers. She'd had that particular dish once as a child and she had loved it. However it was difficult to keep fresh and hard to prepare as well as being scarce as the Nogam was a weak animal that could only live in a very narrow habitat range. Smiling, she highlighted the item on her menu as well as highlighting the seafood soup and put the datapad on the side of the table before she looked out over the lake once more. 

There was a sense of peace in the air that Anjaleen thought went perfectly with the romantic setting of the restaurant. Looking to that well lit gardens on the lake shore to the right, she smiled as she caught sight of some of the sweet smelling flowers that grew in Nastalia's garden. 

"The gardens are owned by the restaurant," Luke informed her as he put aside his menu and followed her gaze. "Customers can walk in the gardens if they wish. Perhaps we could take a stroll before dessert?" 

"That would be nice," Anja commented. 

* * *

"How do you think Anjaleen and Luke are doing?" Nastalia questioned as the show they were watching stopped for the intermediate break. 

"Fine, I'm sure," Nathaniel replied as he looked at his fiancée. "I mean, what could go wrong? They clearly love each other, I just wonder if they both realize how much they do. It's clear from the way they act around each other." 

"True," Nastalia agreed. "I'm just glad that Luke no longer seems to be as concerned with Jerklin as he was. After all, he did take Anja out to the Royal Symphony in the Emperor's box. I can't image what Jerklin's reaction was to that." 

"I don't think I'd want to be around to see it," Nathaniel stated as he made a face. "I never liked the guy." 

"Me neither," Nastalia admitted as she looked around. "Oh, while I think of it. The servants were asking this morning when they need to get the room for your aunt and uncle ready. Are they coming the day after the dance or later?" 

"Later," Nathaniel replied as he smiled at the thought of seeing the people who had raised him after his father's death once more. "They said that they'd be arriving the day before the first of the four formal parties." 

"Very well," Nastalia said. "I'll inform the servants so that the room will be ready." 

"Now," Nathaniel said as he took hold of her hands and smiled. "Enough of such talk, we're here to enjoy the evening," with this he leaned forward and kissed her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [This](https://photos.app.goo.gl/aBKefcYL9zoMgu8f2) is Aytheria's (draco_lunaris@hotmail.com) first take on Anjaleen's dress for Luke's birthday party (hence the feathers in her hair), but when she made the second one we thought this fit better here as it is more illustrative of the non-court dress she might wear on T'Zessa.


	27. Chunk 27 - with "Lovers' Dance" Illo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See notes in chapter 1.

Anjaleen laughed before she took a sip of wine to wash down the last of her main dish. "Is that really true?" 

"Yes," Luke replied as he pushed his plate away, signaling that he was done. "Why would I make things like that up?" 

"I don't know," Anja stated as a waiter took their plates. "It's just so strange." 

"Which is why it's funny," Luke said. 

"Will you be having dessert?" the waiter questioned as he returned with two menus. 

"We'll be walking in the gardens first," Luke informed the man. 

"As you wish," the waiter began. "However, may I suggest choosing a dessert first? Some of them take longer to prepare and choosing them now will assure them being ready when you return." 

"Good point," Luke said at which the waiter handed them the menus once more before moving off to another table. "Let's see," Luke said as he scanned the list of desserts and stopped as his eyes fell on a certain item. "Rubarbh pie with blanso sauce. Father mentioned having had that once, he said it was very good." 

"He's got good tastes, that's what I'm taking," Anjaleen replied before she realized how casually she had just referred to the Dark Lord and looked up to see whether Luke had noticed or not. 

As she caught sight of his teasing smile, Anja realized that Luke had noticed but didn't mind. Briefly she frowned before pushing the issue aside. Vader was, after all, Luke's father and she was close to Luke so he probably just saw it as the way she referred to her own father around him and the way he replied to it. Selecting the rubarbh pie, she put her menu aside and took another sip of wine as she let her eyes stray back to the view before she turned her attention to Luke who was just putting his menu next to hers. 

"Let's take a closer look at the garden," Luke said as he got to his feet and moved around the table to pull back her chair for her. 

Luke took Anja's hand, escorting her off of the terrace and down the steps at the side of the lake. Glancing at her out of the corner of his eye as they started walking among the other people, he felt a shiver of expectation make its way up his spine. Now was the time. Everything was perfect and all he needed was a quiet spot where there was no one else. 

Anjaleen smiled at the beauty and peace of the place as they strolled through the garden. The moments when she could simply relax and enjoy herself without all the pressures of the court or worrying about her future were few and far in-between. Now, however, she was completely at ease and savoring every moment with Luke. Looking at the flowers growing along the path as they walked, she recognized a few from Nastalia's and the Royal gardens, but there were a few she hadn't seen before. 

As they reached a deserted area of the gardens, Luke looked around and saw the lake with the moons reflection off to the right through a few of the smaller trees. Spotting the bench surrounded by lilac flowers nearby, he smiled and the smile quickly turned into one of irony as he caught sight of the fountain on the other side of the clearing. 

"Looks like we've done a full circle," Luke stated as he saw that Anja's eyes were also on the fountain, which was bringing up memories of his birthday party and their first kiss. 

"A circle?" Anjaleen questioned as she turned to look at him. "Are we finished with something?" 

"In a sense," Luke began and quickly hurried to continue as he felt a tinge of fear appear in her aura. "Anja, will you marry me?" 

There was a brief silence as Anjaleen stood frozen in shock for a moment. When Luke had said that they had come a full circle she had briefly feared that he planned to end seeing her for some reason. The words that came out of his mouth next instantly chased that fear away. Although she knew that she had fallen in love with Luke, she hadn't dared hope that he would ask to marry her. She hadn't wanted to get her hopes up only to have them squashed if her father told her that she would be wed to Raphael. Now, however, hope flared through her. 

"Yes," Anjaleen replied before giving a nervous laugh. "Yes, I will." 

Luke beamed, leaning forward to kiss her as relief washed over him. Although he had sincerely doubted it, there had always been the possibility that Anja would have said no. It wasn't until now that he realized how much he had feared that possibility. Reluctantly breaking the kiss, he took her hands and brought her over to the bench, indicating that she should sit. Kneeling before her, he smiled at the look on her face. 

"You won't see me doing this often," Luke admitted softly as he reached for the jewelry box in his pocket. 

Anjaleen gasped as he opened the box and she caught sight of the necklace which was reflecting the moonlight. Although she had known it would be something with Kyrab jewels, the necklace lying on the velvet black lining of the box blew her away. Realizing that her mouth was open, she quickly closed it and reached up to take off the strand of emeralds she was wearing around her neck. 

Luke picked up the necklace from the box, watching as every other Kyrab jewel turned from clear to red as the others turned yellow. Red and yellow. Love and excitement. Smiling with joy, Luke couldn't help but shake his head at how well the jewels displayed his emotions. Reaching up, he gently put the necklace around Anja's neck before taking the emerald necklace and placing it in the jewelry box. 

As she watched Luke's movement and felt his gentle touch at her neck, Anjaleen beamed with love and joy, the yellow jewels of the necklace instantly turning purple to display her latter emotion as the red ones grew redder. For a moment she thought of her father and what he would say when he learned of her engagement as well as the fact that Vader would be her father-in-law, but she dismissed the thoughts as she looked at Luke. There would be time to think later, she would be with Luke and that was all the mattered to her at the moment. 

"You've just made me the happiest man in the galaxy," Luke declared as he got up and sat down next to her. 

"It's my pleasure," Anja replied as she met his lips. 

When the kiss ended, Anjaleen moved a little closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder as she looked at the lake through the trees. Suddenly she thought of Nastalia and what her friend's reaction would be when she heard, or rather saw, what had happened tonight. Reaching up, Anja fingered the necklace knowing that while Kyrab jewels were lighter than most other jewels, they were by far the most expensive, thus her surprise upon seeing that the necklace was made up solely of that jewel. 

"Much as I hate to break the moment, I think we should be heading back to the restaurant," Luke finally stated after a long stretch of silence as he looked at the young woman leaning against him. 

"You're right," Anja agreed as she got to her feet and took the arm Luke offered. 

As they made their way back, Anja was so deep in thought that at first she was oblivious to the stares being shot in her direction. When she saw them, her hand automatically went to her neck. Now everyone would be able to see her love for Luke. On the terrace once more, she saw the surprise on the faces of the diners who had seen them go away a dating couple and return engaged. Seating herself as Luke pulled back her chair, she sighed. 

"Your desserts," the waiter said as he placed a plate before them before catching sight of her necklace. "Congratulations." 

* * *

Anjaleen didn't even glance outside the shuttle windows as they sailed through space. She was too busy leaning against Luke, smiling, and talking about the future. 

"Nastalia is going to be so excited. And I have to start making plans." 

Luke laughed. "I wouldn't get too wrapped up in the idea. It may be some time before we actually can get married. I was told not to set a date." 

Anjaleen gave a little pout, but refused to get discouraged. "It's all right. There's still a lot I will need to do." Suddenly, her necklace went sickly green with worry and fear. "Oh my, what is my father going to say?" 

Luke gave her hand a little squeeze. "Don't worry, I'll take care of it. Father wanted me to contact him as soon as I asked you. I'll just ask him to talk to your father. We can't tell your father anything yet, but I'm sure we can work something out." 

* * *

Nastalia was in one of her father's many sitting rooms, sipping an after dinner coffee and chatting with her mother. Her father and Nathaniel were on the far side of the room. 

"I know you find Nathaniel's exploits interesting dear, but always remember that they aren't polite conversation for company." 

"Of course, Mother." 

"I know I shouldn't lecture you, you have more sense than that. But I do worry so, you leaving me and getting married." The older woman laughed. "And I do remember the stories your father used to tell me about all the battles he's been in. I thought they were exciting, that was until I found myself in the same town as a Rebel raid. I've never been so scared. After that, I didn't really want to know how much danger your father was in. For my own piece of mind." 

Anjaleen and Luke walked in, and as Nastalia put down her cup, she noticed that Anjaleen fairly shone with excitement. 

"Oh my..." Mrs. Bel-Zessa said. Nastalia blinked, and then caught sight of Anjaleen's necklace. 

"Anjaleen, Luke- you didn't!" She gasped, rising to her feet, shocked yet happy. She walked straight over to Anjaleen and gave her friend a hug. Anjaleen's necklace kept swirling between red, yellow and purple. 

The admiral and the Grand Moff exchanged glances before Nathaniel rose to congratulate the couple. 

"Skywalker," Nathaniel said, as he watched Anjaleen go into a vivid description of what had happened that night, "you amaze me. I had absolutely no idea that's what you had in mind." 

Luke grinned. "That was the idea. I like being unpredictable." 

The young admiral shook his head. "Court is going to be stunned." 

"I know." Luke said. "But they can learn to live with the idea." 

Nastalia's eyes got wide as she thought of something. "Oh, Anjaleen. What does you father say?" 

Anjaleen blushed bright red, even as her necklace turned red and green. 

Nastalia and Nathaniel looked at each other, realizing that Mr. Winiterure didn't know. This could be very bad if he decided his daughter shouldn't marry the young Skywalker. It would be a scandal. 

Luke just shrugged. "Lord Vader is going to talk to him." 

Nastalia mouth formed a little 'o' as Nathaniel replied, "well, that takes care of it, doesn't it?" The two shared an incredulous glance at each other while Luke reached out and took Anjaleen's hand. She smiled as her necklace turned back to red and yellow. 

* * *

Pouring over the holo-map of the museum, the commander sighed. Her lieutenant reached out and squeezed her shoulder. "I know you want to come," he said, "but you're the only one with the contact codes for the rest of our cells in the system. You need to stay here and arrange our transportation out of the city." 

Commander Jasno sighed. "Lieutenant, I know you're right, I just don't like it. But I will stay here while you lead the strike on the museum." 

"Good. It's settled then. Diversionary strike here from a bomb set on a timer," he pointed at the location on the map, "and the team will then punch through security around the sponsor's display hall, snagging the device. We'll be out in no time." 

"May the Force be with you." 

* * *

The Grand Moff frowned as he watched the interaction between his daughter, her fiancé and his two guests. It was now clear to him that Mr. Winiterure did not have a clue as to the extent of what was going on between his daughter and Skywalker, nor of what had transpired this evening. Briefly he considered calling Miss. Winiterure's father now, despite the fact that he might order his daughter home, but then he froze. Skywalker had said that Lord Vader would speak with the man and that meant that Skywalker was either lying or that the Dark Lord was interested in the situation. From what Nastalia had told him of Skywalker and what he had seen so far, he doubted it was the first one and the possibility of it being the latter made him shiver. If the Sith Lord was involved then he had the potential to get hurt by informing Anjaleen's father of the events, but he would look bad if he didn't. 

The Grand Moff sighed, deciding that his original plan was probably best. He could contact Randolf Winiterure after the actual festivities were over so that he knew what to expect when his daughter returned home. Making up his mind he moved over to were the newly engaged couple stood. 

"Congratulations," the Grand Moff stated and got a smile from Anjaleen. 

"Thank you," Luke replied, having sensed the man's thoughts and liking the conclusion he had come to. 

"Getting engaged at a wedding," Nastalia said as she smiled at Luke. "You do like irony, don't you?" 

"Talking about irony," Anja said as parts of her necklace shimmered blue with humor. "There was a fountain in the garden where Luke asked me." 

"A fountain?" Nathaniel repeated, remembering what Nastalia had told him of what had transpired at Luke's birthday party. "Did you plan that?" 

"No," Luke admitted. 

The Grand Moff listened to the conversation, wondering what they were talking about, but then dismissed it. Now that he knew what to do, he could actually observe the two together and from the way Anjaleen and Skywalker were acting it was clear that they were in love. He'd be able to tell even without the red, yellow and purple shimmerings of the Kyrab jewels on the necklace. Now that he thought about it, he realized that the engagement gift by itself was proof that Vader approved of what Skywalker had done. There was no way the young man would be able to afford such a gift himself. The Sith Lord had clearly been the one who had paid for it. Suppressing a sigh, he was pleased that he didn't have to deal with this kind of stuff on a daily basis. 

* * *

"I'll see you tomorrow," Luke said as he stopped outside the door to Anja's chambers and kissed her. "Goodnight," he murmured as they parted. 

"Goodnight," Anjaleen replied before she entered her room. 

Briefly she stood next to the closed door as she fingered her necklace. Then she heard a door opening before there was the sound of someone gasping. Looking in the direction of the sound, she saw that Rachel stood on the threshold of the door, looking at her with shock written all over her face. 

"Mistress?" Rachel finally inquired as she stepped forward and let the door close. "He asked you to marry him?" 

"Yes," Anja stated, the jewels instantly flashing bright yellow as her excitement rose once more. "He asked me and I said yes!" 

* * *

Luke entered his own room and went straight for his com and sent a message out to his father on the _Executor_. Receiving no direct response, he knew that Vader was probably occupied with something else, so he punched up the number for his grandfather. 

"Yes?" Jamison questioned before he realized who was on the other end of the transmission. "Skywalker. The Emperor has been expecting a call from you. I'll contact him and transfer your call." 

"Very well," Luke replied, smiling as he stepped out of the projecting circle so that he could no longer be seen on the other end. 

So, his grandfather had been waiting for his call. Luke briefly wondered if there was something Palpatine knew that he wasn't saying. He hadn't, after all, appeared that interested in Anjaleen at first. Quietly he shook his head knowing that if his grandfather knew something there was no way he was going to find out unless the older man chose to tell him. Suddenly the holo before him shivered and Luke instantly stepped into the projecting range once more before an image of his grandfather appeared in the air before him. 

"Your Majesty," Luke said, bowing. 

"Luke," the Emperor acknowledged. "What was her decision?" 

"She accepted." 

"And so the first Empress is chosen," Palpatine stated, causing Luke to straighten. 

Although he knew that somewhere along the line he must have realized that, Luke hadn't truly given it any thought. However he was instantly sure that his grandfather had. Thinking about it, he was sure that Anja would be good for the position as she knew politics and knew how to handle herself in court. 

"Grandfather," Luke began. "Now that you bring it up, I was wondering. When will I be able to inform Anja of my relationship to you?" 

"Soon," Palpatine replied as he studied his young grandson. "Before the marriage definitely, but we shall see how things run with her father first. And before your complete heritage is revealed there is the matter of your father's health that has to be discussed first." 

"As you wish," Luke responded, relieved that it would be before the marriage. 

Luke didn't want a secret as big as his grandfather's identity to be kept hidden from his wife as that would only cause a rift in their relationship as it would imply a lack of trust when she finally did learn of it and that was the last thing he wanted. He loved Anja and trusted her. He did, however, see the reasoning behind waiting a while longer. His thoughts were interrupted by a beeping. Glancing sideways he saw that he had another call, one from his father. 

"Father," Luke stated as he anticipated his grandfather's question. 

"Give him the news," Palpatine ordered as he moved to cut the connection. "And bring the holocron back with you when you return." 

"I will," Luke replied and instantly accepted the new call when the holo of his grandfather faded away. "Father," Luke greeted as a holo of Vader replaced the vanished one. "Sorry for the wait, I was busy with Grandfather." 

Vader dismissed the explanation with a wave of his hand and asked. "Her decision?" 

"She accepted." 

"Good," Vader declared. "I shall assign several men to guard her home when you return to prevent any assassins from carrying out their job." 

"Thank you, Father," Luke replied, feeling relief flood through him. 

Now he no longer needed to worry about what Ra'chealla would try to do to Anjaleen when she was at her home. That still didn't solve the problem though as Anja was not going to remain in her home indefinitely, but it was another step in the right direction. 

"I also want to see the young lady," Vader continued. "And no doubt her father will have questions for both of us about your future." 

"Anja mentioned that," Luke agreed. 

"Invite her and Randolf Winiterure over to the castle for tea the afternoon you return," Vader stated. "That way we can get his questions and doubts out of the way immediately." 

"As you wish." 

* * *

Anjaleen sighed as she got into bed. The evening kept repeating itself in her mind and she still couldn't believe what had happened. However, despite this fact and her immense joy, her worries weren't far away. Although her hopes were high where her father was concerned, as he had the final say on her engagement, there was always the possibility that he'd say no. But circumstances made that unlikely as Raphael had seriously injured his relationship with her father with their confrontation the day she had left Coruscant. 

And, besides, Anjaleen knew her father's greatest concerns were that she would have status and be adequately provided for. Who better to give her both than Luke, son of Vader? Despite the fact that she knew Luke probably wouldn't tell her father that information yet at this point, she knew that he wouldn't allow Randolf to break off their engagement because he felt that she wouldn't get that which she needed with him. Luke would find a way to make sure he knew that she was in good hands. 

Anjaleen relaxed and was just about to drift off when she sat up in bed as another thought invaded her mind. Ra'chealla. What would Buchanan's daughter say when she heard that she had accepted Luke's proposal? Or rather, what would she do? Although Anjaleen knew that Ra'chealla couldn't go any further than what she had already tried, she had hoped that the other would perhaps stop with what she had done so far. 

Anjaleen bit her lower lip, worried. She would have to return to Coruscant after the wedding when Luke went back, there was no avoiding that. The thought of having to watch her back once more didn't appeal to her, but she didn't want to spoil Luke's time here talking about it. Besides, there was nothing to be done about the situation at the moment anyway. She might as well enjoy her vacation and talk with Luke about the situation on the return trip. She was sure that he would come up with something. 

* * *

Nastalia shook another hand in the receiving line at the entrance to the main hall. The hall was decorated in red and yellow, wide arrangements of native flowers graced each of the tables surrounding the dance floor. Nastalia, as the bride-to-be, was dressed in a matching red and yellow dress that went well with her black hair. 

"Nathaniel, this is Miss. Bella Treck. We went to the same boarding school." 

"Oh, good to meet you." The young admiral smiled, shaking her hand. Nastalia thought that he looked ravishing, he was wearing his dress uniform and looked terribly stunning. She sneaked a peek at Skywalker and Miss. Winiterure sitting at the head table and smiled when she realized that she wasn't the only one who was looking their way. The whole room was taking glances at them from time to time. 

Over at the table, Luke turned to Anjaleen. "I hope everyone gets here soon, I'd like to start dancing before too long." He fiddled with the gem-encrusted cuff of his black and blue outfit. 

"Yes, maybe we won't be watched as much then." Anjaleen was glad that she had worn her light blue dress, it went well with Luke's outfit and showed off her necklace. 

Luke gave Anja a little smile. "You'll have to get used to that, my dear. People watch me all the time." Anja sighed. 

* * *

The music swayed, sending the dancing couples around a complicated circle. Anjaleen was in Luke's arms, giddy with happiness as her necklace changed between red and yellow. Nastalia was in similar states, dancing in the arms of her admiral. More sedately, but just as graceful, were Nastalia's parents. 

Luke was glancing around, scanning the crowd. He had spent time last night and this morning in meditation, and was wondering at the nagging worry that kept popping up. He couldn't pin it down. The dance ended, and the three couples began walking towards the head table. 

"Anja," Luke said, "I want to take a walk around the museum. Something isn't right." 

"Luke, are you sure?" Anjaleen asked, having only to look at Luke's thoughtful expression to realize something was going on. Perhaps it was a Sith thing, she reasoned, and quickly said, "Yes, it would be nice to spend a little time alone." 

They had only taken a few steps past their table when Nastalia said to them, "you're not leaving, are you?" 

"Oh no," Anjaleen said. "Just the noise. I wanted a little quiet." 

The Grand Moff exchanged glances with his wife. They had spoken the other night about keeping a good eye on Skywalker and Anjaleen, for their own good. They shouldn't really be alone too much. "Perhaps," the older man said, "we should all go with you." 

Luke just nodded, sensing the other man's thoughts. 

* * *

They walked the halls in silence, Luke stopping and looking around occasionally. 

Nathaniel cleared his throat. "Perhaps if we went back and got some punch?" 

Anjaleen looked at Luke, who was staring down a corridor. "I'm not thirsty," she said. 

"Well, then-" 

A distinct ' _whump_ ' was heard behind them, then the sound of screaming. The Grand Moff and the admiral turned back towards the main hall, worried looks on their faces. 

Skywalker nodded, still looking down the other hall, which led to the west wing and the private display. "Diversion." He whispered, "no wonder I couldn't track it. This way." He started to walk down the corridor, away from the main hall. Anjaleen began to follow, but was stopped by the Grand Moff. 

"What are you talking about, Skywalker?" The Grand Moff huffed. "We should go back there, and help. There's nothing down here." 

"No? Then who is that?" Skywalker pointed down the hall, and a figure dressed in black carrying a large blaster stepped out from behind a statue. 

"Oh look." The black clad man said, looking at Skywalker. "Vader's pet. My lucky day." 

"Only if you want to die, Rebel scum." Skywalker said back. 

"That's Alliance Member to you," the man said as he lifted his blaster. Nastalia screamed. 

The Rebel fired at Luke, wide grin on his face. Luke was grinning back, feral light beginning to glow in his eyes even as he quickly removed his hidden lightsaber and effortlessly deflected the shot. The Rebel's eyes widened, and Luke reached out one hand, grabbing the blaster from the Rebel's hand with the Force. It sped through the air, landing in Luke's outstretched hand. He quickly tossed it at Nathaniel, who caught it. The young admiral quickly brought it to bear on the Rebel. 

"Why are you here?" Luke asked, eyes cold. The Rebel just turned and ran towards the west wing. "Shoot him." Luke snapped. Nathaniel let out a quick series of shots, and the Rebel slumped to the floor. 

Luke turned towards the entrance of the private wing. "This way, he was the guard." Nathaniel and the Grand Moff followed, the three ladies nervously waiting at the entrance, not wanting to leave without protection. 

"Are you sure?" The Grand Moff whispered in the empty display hall. He didn't want to doubt Skywalker. The young man was carrying one of those red blades like Lord Vader, and did seem know how to use it. 

Luke looked around, eyes falling on the empty display table that the Jedi holocron had occupied. "The Jedi device." He snarled, motioning with one hand. The Grand Moff swore. Luke closed his eyes, scanning with the Force. He suddenly sprung at the construction barricade between the display areas and the Alderaanian display area that was being taken down. 

He buried his red blade into the thin plastic wall, sending smoking pieces slipping to the floor. As he worked, he snapped orders. "Grand Moff, close off this city. They don't think they have far to go, their contact must be close. And tell Anjaleen, there aren't any more Rebels behind us, this was their target. I want them to go back to the others and stay with them. You should go with them, I want the citizens calmed, and ready to evacuate if I need them to leave. Return with reinforcements." He stepped through, Nathaniel following, the Rebel's blaster ready in one hand. 

The Grand Moff turned back to the entrance to the private display hall, taking his comlink. He opened the link, and began to give orders. "This is Grand Moff Bel-Zessa. I hereby order you to close off the capital city. I don't want anyone or anything to enter or leave. This shall be effective immediately. There has been a Rebel attack on the Museum, and they can't be allowed to escape. Do you understand?" 

"Yes sir. This is Major Herom, Chief of City Security. We will do as you order. Shall I send personnel to the Museum?" 

"Yes. But try not to shoot our own people. Skywalker and Admiral MacNelly have gone after the Rebels." The Grand Moff cut the link. 

The Grand Moff looked at his daughter, Nastalia's engagement stones had gone sickly green with worry. "Father, will he be all right?" 

"Of course." The Grand Moff motioned for them to leave. "I was told to take you to go back to the others. Everything will be fine." 

"But the Rebels will shoot at him." Nastalia fretted as she turned. 

"They'll never get past Luke's blade." Anjaleen confidently said, only the scattered green stones between the red of her necklace giving away her worry. "Lord Vader trained Luke. Nathaniel will be perfectly safe." 

"Yes. Yes, of course." Nastalia said, she turned to her friend. "He's Sith, isn't he?" 

Anjaleen gave Nastalia a mischievous smile. "I didn't see anything, did you?" 

The Grand Moff cleared his throat. "No, we didn't. Now, I don't want you three anywhere near here any longer. We're going to leave. I was told to calm our guests. They are probably a little scared by now." He shot a meaningful look at his wife. Anjaleen knew much more than she had ever let on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Zawiah's (matbiyan@yahoo.com) last illustration for this fic is of Nastalia and Nathaniel: [Lovers' Dance](https://photos.app.goo.gl/8djrJGxZtwt0142s2).


	28. Chunk 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See notes in chapter 1.

Nathaniel was quietly following behind Luke. The blond man in front of him had his unlit blade before him as he peered down the dimly lit corridor. The hallway was filled with packing materials, crates and metal scaffolding while doorways on each side led off to other display rooms, giving the Rebel thieves many places to hide. Half of the Alderaanian sculptures were still displayed, carved animals of stone on platforms looking like a frozen zoo. Mammoth carved columns of giant sea serpents lined the walls behind the scaffolding as well. 

Two shots rang out, and Luke quickly parried them before extinguishing his sword again. Nathaniel delivered a few shots in the direction the blasts had come, and someone cried out in pain. The young admiral grinned. 

Luke stopped walking, suddenly very still. The admiral waited in the quiet, watching. A small breeze tickled his neck. He turned to look where it was coming from, but nothing was there. The breeze increased in strength, and the admiral noticed some packing material flutter in the wind down the corridor. The box of fasteners to their left began to shake, and suddenly the little metal pieces flew into the air, swirling as if in a windstorm. Small pieces of art or packing materials began to join them, then larger and larger pieces till Nathaniel saw crates large enough that he couldn't lift flying through the air. 

The Rebels were terrified. They were shooting the flying art, and one of them was yelling something that sounded like "Sith!" and "Get out of here, now!". Luke lifted a hand, and waving it slowly, large pieces of the scaffolding began to fall. The crashing almost drowned out the screams of agony from a Rebel being pinned to the ground. 

Then Skywalker suddenly lunged forward, his blade burning and lifted above his head as he screamed a battle cry. The art and construction material began to fall from the air like they were dropped. 

Nathaniel could only stand there, amazed. He didn't know that a human could move so fast. Only the dancing of Luke's blade was visible in the dim light as he swirled between the shooting Rebels. The red blade was an arching humming blur, tearing through flesh and returning blaster shots to their owners. 

The young admiral came back to himself, glancing around. He didn't want to get too close to Luke right now, but there might be more of the scum in the side rooms. He crouched down, and headed for the nearest door. 

That room was empty, so he plastered himself to the wall and headed for the next door. Luke was finished with the group of Rebels in the center of the corridor, the blond man was standing still and silent, blade out before him. Small fires had been started by the fight, their light twinkling off the jewels in his outfit. 

The next room was empty as well, only a little scattered debris on the floor, so Nathaniel moved on. Luke was starting to walk down the center of the main corridor, blade out before him. 

' _Of course,_ ' Nathaniel thought to himself, ' _he doesn't have to worry about getting shot at. That's pretty clear. But I'm not going to hide in the back and let him do all the work._ ' Nathaniel peered around a carved stone column, then inched his way forward. 

Suddenly, he found himself thrown back, as if by a huge fist, while the column he was sneaking around exploded under the fire of a blaster. Nathaniel pushed himself to the wall behind the stone, gasping for the air shoved from his lungs. 

' _What hit me? I'm not shot, but-_ ' Nathaniel saw Luke lunge for the source of the blaster fire, cutting the figure in two. The blond man turned to the young admiral, and Nathaniel heard a whispered, "stay there." He gulped and nodded. Skywalker had shoved him out of the line of fire. 

Blaster fire was heard down the hallway, and Luke suddenly sprang forward again. Nathaniel risked a peek, only to see Luke throw his blade. It flew out, cutting the rearmost fleeing figure down at the knees. A pale glowing cube fell from the Rebel's hand as he fell, bouncing over the floor. 

Two other fleeing Rebels skittered to a halt. The dying Rebel yelled, "Run, tell command!" and his comrades disappeared into the newly blasted hole in the far wall. 

Admiral MacNelly could see the glare on Luke's face as he picked up the Jedi artifact. "Admiral." He hissed, "hold this. I'll be right back." He tossed the cube at Nathaniel, who caught it. Then Skywalker turned, and ran to the smoking hole. 

MacNelly brought his blaster to bear on his footless prisoner, noticing that the Rebel was barely bleeding from his wounds. Which was good, he wouldn't die before questioning. 

"Admiral." Nathaniel glanced back down the corridor to the voice. It was the Grand Moff, trailed by several stormtroopers. "Where is Skywalker?" 

Nathaniel held up the cube for his future father-in-law to see. "He went after the remainder, who got away. They were yelling about contacting their command." 

"Damn." The Grand Moff cursed. "In my system. The scum set up a base in my system." 

Just then, Skywalker came back through the smoldering hole in the wall, causing the stormtroopers to whirl in his direction. He was clearly furious. "They split up, I only managed to get one. I'm going to have to go hunting in your city, Grand Moff." 

"My men are yours." 

"Of course." Skywalker motioned to the silent Rebel on the floor. "I wish to question him in private. Move him to an adjoining room here. Admiral, may I?" He held out a hand. Nathaniel quickly handed over the Jedi artifact, not really comfortable with holding it in the first place. 

Skywalker took the cube, and followed the two troopers who were dragging the now struggling Rebel away. 

The Grand Moff and the admiral exchanged glances, the older man turning to scan the wreckage of blaster burnt walls and strewn packaging materials. The young admiral was watching the slowly growing flames of the various fires around the hall. "The fire suppression system isn't working." Nathaniel said. 

"The Rebels might have turned it off." The Grand Moff replied. "Someday, you'll have to tell me what happened here." 

A horrible scream cut off the admiral's reply. The two men glanced at the room from where it had came. The two troopers who had dragged off the Rebel were now guarding the room where they had left Skywalker with the prisoner. The scream was followed by another, and then a third. Then a fourth, which was cut off in the middle of the agonized yell. 

Skywalker stormed back into the room, eyes black with controlled rage. He pulled out a comlink, and began snapping orders. "Get me Admiral Belgra, of the _Judgment_ , this is Skywalker." 

"Yes, Sir." Replied a scared voice. 

Seconds later the comlink clicked open again. "This is Admiral Belgra." 

"Admiral. I want you to jam all outgoing transmissions in this system immediately. And I want you to blockade the system as well. I don't want a single message or ship to escape this system till the Rebels are found." 

"Yes, Sir. We will jamb communications immediately." 

Skywalker gave Admiral MacNelly a dry glance and whispered, "The _Conqueror_?" The admiral quickly nodded. 

"Admiral," Skywalker snapped into the comlink, "The _Conqueror_ will assist." 

"Thank you, Sir." The admiral sounded relieved, and the Grand Moff knew he might. One ship was not enough for a system this large. Two could hold the line, however. 

"And Admiral," Skywalker continued, voice cold, "if you fail me, I will have your head on a platter." Skywalker cut the connection turning back to the two men before him. 

"Nathaniel, tell your captains that they will be assisting the _Judgment_. Grand Moff Bel-Zessa, the Rebels will be heading to their local cell, somewhere here in the city. It's in the manufacturing district." Skywalker glanced at the now floor to ceiling flames along one wall. "And let the fire gut this section of the building. The fire will cover what I don't want told." 

The Grand Moff froze at what Skywalker said as he looked around. Most of the pieces in the immediate area were already destroyed by either the fire, blaster shots or whatever else had happened in here. The objects that remained were either Alderaani or were ones he'd wanted to get rid of anyway. 

"Very well," the Grand Moff agreed, wondering if he'd even had a choice to begin with. Considering that Skywalker seemed to be a Sith, he probably hadn't. "I'll let the fire take out the Alderaani exhibit and the useless stuff." 

"Admiral," Luke said as he turned to Nathaniel. "Make sure everything is working smoothly up there and inform them of who is expected for the wedding and when. Have any other incoming ships searched, I don't want the Rebels sending in enforcements." 

"Very well," Nathaniel replied, slightly surprised at the change that had come over his friend. 

He realized that the man he had known up to this point was Luke when he was relaxed and not working. The side he saw now was the side that made him the superb military leader that he was. It was also the side of him that needed to be feared for this was when Vader's training clearly took over. This was Vader's apprentice. Luke's lack of rank and background, his close ties with both Vader and the Emperor, and his easy confidence about his importance and place with Vader were all made clear now. The fact that Luke was so much like Vader, made Nathaniel shiver for a moment before he thought of something else. Was it possible that Vader, when he wasn't with the military, was like Luke as he had known him up until this point? After all, the officers who didn't know Luke like he did saw him as they saw Vader. It was something to think about. But in the mean time he had his orders and would carry them out. There was no doubt in his mind that in the military Luke was his superior even if he was Luke's friend outside of the military. 

"Does this include the _Judgment_ as well or will you be doing that?" Nathaniel inquired. 

"No," Luke said. "You do that. I'll be taking some men out to find the main cell here. No doubt there will be others, but we don't have any clues to go on at the moment as to their whereabouts. The Rebel I interrogated didn't know anything. If we capture some more, one of them is bound to know where the others are." 

"As you wish," Nathaniel said before he turned around and hurried off to get the necessary list of names and times from Nastalia to give to the two Destroyers in orbit. 

"Skywalker," the Grand Moff said as he watched his daughter's fiancé go, having seen the change come over the man and realizing that it was probably best for him to treat Skywalker the same way Nathaniel had at the moment. "I was wondering if, with this new development, you would still be able to come to the festivities. They are starting in four days." 

"I will," Luke said as he began to leave the area as well, seeing the flames spread to consume more of the room. "I'll start the search immediately so as not to give the Rebels in the nearest cell time to change their location. Once we have them, the interrogations may take a while. Especially if we want the location to every last cell in the system." 

"Understood," the Grand Moff replied as he looked up to see stormtroopers approaching with the necessary equipment needed to extinguish the flames. "Wait here," he ordered and the stormtroopers stopped. "Extinguish the fire once it reaches this area, not before." 

"It will be done as you ask," the leading stormtrooper replied, knowing better than to question his orders. Doubly so with Skywalker around. 

"You do realize that there may be some public executions if the Rebels were aided by any men here in the system," Luke informed the Grand Moff. 

"I do not like the idea," the Grand Moff began as he thought back to the first dinner he had had with the young man next to him. "However, if any of my men has been helping the Alliance then they are not fit for Imperial service." 

"Good," Luke stated as they entered the now nearly empty dancing room. "Anja," he continued as he saw his fiancée talking with Mrs. Bel-Zessa and the Grand Moff's sister who had sponsored the dance. 

"Luke," Anjaleen exclaimed as she turned around and moved towards him. "What were they after?" 

"This," Luke replied as he held up the holocron. "They must have heard what it was." 

"How?" Anja questioned. "Was one of the people in the room working for them?" 

"Possibly," Luke agreed. "However it might have been someone else. The news of there being a Jedi device in the museum probably spread fast. Where are the others?" 

"The guests left and Nastalia went with Nathaniel to get a list of the guests to send up to the ships," Mrs. Bel-Zessa informed him as she approached them. 

* * *

"Commander Jasno," an aide said as he rushed into the room. "Sergeant Duston has just returned. Alone." 

"What?" Jasno demanded as she turned around to face the aide. "Where is he?" 

"Right here, Commander," Duston stated as he entered the room, his uniform thorn along the right side where it had gotten caught under the packaging material. 

"Sergeant," Jasno said as she eyed the uniform and the cut above his left eye. "What happened? Where are the others? And do you have the device?" 

"Skywalker," Duston whispered he moved towards a chair and sunk into it as his legs gave way. "Skywalker was there and killed or captured the others. Although Klein might still be free, I'm not sure though." 

"Skywalker?" Jasno repeated. "Was there anyone else with him?" 

"No... well, one man," Duston said. "That admiral guy that's wedding the Grand Moff's daughter." 

"MacNelly," the aide offered. 

"Skywalker and an admiral took out the whole team?" Jasno inquired skeptically as she saw Duston nod at the aide's words. "Two men?" 

"Skywalker really did all the work," Duston explained. "And he's not just a man, he's like Vader. A Sith." 

"What?!" Jasno exclaimed with shock as she jumped to her feet in disbelief. "A Sith?! How do you know?" 

"He had one of those lightsaber thingies which he used to deflect our blaster shots," Duston replied. "He could also sense where we were and he made things fly. The art, packing materials, everything. It was like a tornado in there, only all of it hit us and nothing touched Skywalker or the admiral." 

"How did you get out?" Jasno demanded before she turned to the aide. "Get Mon Mothma on the com for me. Tell her it's an emergency." 

"Lieutenant Ramsre, Klein and I were the last three left when we realized that we had better run," Duston replied as he shivered at the thought of the strike gone wrong. "To get out we blasted a hole in the wall and were making our way towards it when Skywalker threw his sword and cut off the lieutenant's legs." 

Jasno winced at the mere idea and saw how the sergeant closed his eyes at the memory before continuing. "When he fell he dropped the device," Duston said. "Klein and I stopped, uncertain of whether to go get it or to run. Lieutenant Ramsre made that decision for us by telling us to go and return here to inform you of what happened." 

"That was the right thing to do," Commander Jasno stated. "Now we know to expect the Imps to be looking for us. We also know to get out of the system. Where is Klein now?" 

"I'm not sure," Duston admitted. "We split up as Skywalker was still following us. The last I saw, Skywalker was going after Klein instead of me. He might have gotten him." 

"This is not good," Jasno stated before the aide rushed back into the room. "What?" she demanded, seeing his terrified face. 

"All of our off system communications are being jammed," the aide informed her. "The Star Destroyers _Judgment_ and _Conqueror_ are also guarding the system. No ships are allowed to leave until further notice." 

"Damn!" Jasno exclaimed as despair began to set in. Things were going from bad to worse and would no doubt deteriorate even further if even half of what she had heard of Skywalker's methods were true. "Send out a message to all our cells in system here. Tell them our secret is out and that they better lie low and do nothing to give away their location." 

"Yes, Ma'am," the aide replied before he rushed away to carry out his orders. 

"Lieutenant Ramsre was still alive when you last saw him?" Jasno demanded as she turned her attention back to Duston. 

"Yes, and it didn't seem like Skywalker planned on killing him either." 

"We have half a day, a full day at best before they know our location," Jasno murmured to herself, knowing that if Ramsre had indeed lost his legs, it wouldn't take the Imps long to extract the information of the location of this cell from him. 

Even if Ramsre wouldn't give it voluntarily, his condition would make him weak. Cursing silently, Jasno brought her hand to her forehead. Ramsre had been a close friend and his loss, especially knowing that he would die painfully, cut deep. Knowing that she didn't have the time to mourn for him now, she pushed the thought aside. Or at least she tried to. 

"Go have your injuries looked over by the medical droid," Jasno ordered as she looked at Duston. "We need all the help we can get and you're not going to be much help without medical care." 

Duston somberly nodded his head before he quietly left the room, leaving Jasno alone to plan what to do. It didn't take her long to realize that with the two Star Destroyers orbiting the system both jamming outbound messages and blocking ships, that there was hardly anything they could do. The best course of action was for the other cells to lay low while her cell moved to a new location and did the same. It would end up being a waiting game. Skywalker couldn't isolate the system indefinitely and they couldn't remain in hiding without supplies for too long either. One of them would have to make the first move and it wouldn't be her. 

* * *

"Luke," Nathaniel said as he and Nastalia reentered the now almost deserted dancing room and saw Luke standing with Anjaleen and Mr. and Mrs. Bel-Zessa. 

"Yes, Nathaniel?" Luke replied, sensing that what the other man wished to talk about wasn't military. 

"I wanted to thank you for what you did back there," Nathaniel whispered, making sure Nastalia didn't hear what he said. He didn't want her to know how close he'd come to getting killed. "For saving my life." 

"It was nothing," Luke stated, equally quietly. "I wasn't planning on letting the groom-to-be get killed if I could help it." 

"Thanks anyway," Nathaniel insisted. 

"Do you have all you need, Skywalker?" the Grand Moff demanded as he approached the two men. 

"Yes," Luke responded. "The necessary men will be here shortly and then I go hunting until I find the first cell." 

"Do you want the holding cells ready or do you plan to take them up to your ship?" the Grand Moff inquired. 

"I'm going to take them to the ship," Luke stated. "That way they'll be out of the way so that the other Rebels don't attempt to rescue them. Besides, I've got better interrogation equipment on the _Judgment_." 

"Very well." 

"What are you going to do with the device now?" Anjaleen inquired as she looked at it, slightly fearfully. 

"It won't do anything unless activated," Luke reassured her as he looked at the now dead looking cube in his hand before he swept the area with the Force. It was a good thing the Grand Moff's sister had left to go talk with one of the few remaining guests. "As to what I'll do with it... Considering the fact that you now know what I am, I might as well destroy it now and get it over with." 

Startled, Nastalia looked up and was opening her mouth to ask how, when she thought the better of it. If Vader could destroy it, then Luke could probably do it was well. He was, after all, a Sith. The shock of that revelation still hadn't fully sunk in, but she saw how it was possible. 

"Get back," Luke ordered and waited before everyone was far enough before he stretched out his arm and looked at the holocron. 

Luke concentrated the Force on it, slowly closing his eyes as he called upon more and more of the Dark Side. Watching him, Anja nearly gasped as the cube suddenly seemed to shine. The white light was quickly extinguished by a dark one as Luke seemed to go deeper into concentration. 

"Close your eyes," Luke suddenly warned a few moments later. 

Nastalia did as she was told and closed her eyes, gasping as there was a flash so bright in the room that she could see it through her eyelids followed by a loud sound which she couldn't identify. Suddenly she shivered as if some invisible being brushed it's finger ever so lightly down her spine. Cautiously opening her eyes, she saw that the cube had vanished from Luke's hands and that Luke had his head in his hands. 

"Luke?" Anjaleen inquired as her necklace flashed a dim shade of green and she moved towards him. "Are you all right?" 

"Yes," Luke reassure her as he smiled, his fingers briefly rubbing his forehead before he took her hand. "The device simply let off a high concentration of... the energy the Jedi used," Luke explained, knowing that Light Side and Dark Side didn't mean anything to his listeners. "You couldn't really feel it, but I could and naturally it doesn't sit too well with me." 

"Okay," Anja said as she smiled at him. 

Luke pulled out his comlink once more, squeezing her hand reassuringly. "Admiral," he said. 

"Yes, Sir?" Admiral Belgra replied instantly. 

"Patch me through to the _Executor_ , I need to speak with Lord Vader," Luke ordered. "I have also given Admiral MacNelly orders in which he will be contacting you. I'm sure you'll have no trouble working together," he continued, his voice promising unpleasant things if he couldn't work with Nathaniel. 

"Yes, Sir," Admiral Belgra replied, his voice nervous. "We've established contact with the _Executor_." 

"Good," Luke stated as he turned off the com and looked at the others near him. "If you'll excuse me, Lord Vader will have felt the destruction of the device and will be wanting an answer." 

"By all means," the Grand Moff instantly replied. "I think it's time for the ladies and me to head back anyway. We'll see you in the morning then?" 

"Then or later," Luke stated. "It depends on how things go." 

"And I'd better get busy too," Nathaniel said as Luke exited the room. "I'll see you later, Nastalia." 

"Yes," Nastalia agreed. "Don't forget, Augre and Mienra will be arriving tomorrow evening." 

"I won't," Nathaniel promised as he hurried off to inform the Destroyers of who to let into the system. 

* * *

Luke stood on the upper tier of the lead troop carrier, wind whipping in his face as the transport sped towards the industrial district. It had taken him just a few minutes to explain everything to his father, and now he was after the Rebels. He leaned a hand on the railing, watching the buildings they past. The Rebel didn't know much- but Luke had been able to wrench from his mind a mental map of where his base was located, and a few faces of the operatives. 

The mental map was more of a series of landmarks that would lead to the Rebel's hideout than an address. That was the problem of using the mind probe to find information. People didn't think about familiar locations as addresses, but more as a series of pictures. The same went with familiar people- they thought of them as faces and personalities more than names. Standard interrogation was slower, but the information gained was usually more useful. 

"Remember, Major. I want every weapon on stun. This is only the local cell, we have to find the others, and I want to be able to have the prisoners interrogated. Is that clear?" Skywalker snapped at the white armored figure beside him. 

"Yes, Sir!" The trooper replied. Luke could feel the squad's excitement, they had been stationed on this peaceful and loyal planet since they had enlisted, and they were finally going to see some action. Skywalker just hoped that they kept their heads on straight when the shooting started. The major passed the order down the line, and the troopers checked their blasters again as they sped along. Luke glanced back, checking with his eyes and the Force that the four other carriers had received the order as well. 

They entered the industrial district, dimly lit factories on each side. Sparse plantings of trees lined the streets in an effort to cover the grim setting. Buildings were stacked side-by-side, with the occasional large empty paved field. The streets were empty, workers having gone home for the day. "Halt!" Skywalker ordered, and the driver slammed on the brakes. "That way!" He pointed, down a side street. He had recognized the shape of the straggly bush on the corner from the Rebel's mind. 

"Major, do you have any riot gas?" Luke asked, mentally going over the layout of the building the Rebel had in his mind. 

"Yes, Sir, standard issue. It's old, however. Might be a little weak." There hadn't been a riot in the entire system in over a decade. 

"We'll just use more." Luke replied, he looked around some more. They would have to turn soon. If he could just recognize the corner. There. "Driver, slow down." The carrier slowed. "Pull over behind that building." Luke motioned. He turned to the troopers waiting expectantly behind him. 

"We will be encircling a building around the corner over there." Luke pointed. "I will take myself and two volunteers to the roof. We will blast a hole in the roof of the building and throw every last canister of riot gas into the building. The rest of you will wait outside and stun the Rebels as they exit. Be prepared to take the building, if it becomes necessary." Luke pointed at two troopers. "You volunteered, come with me." He turned, black cape fluttering as it glinted with jewels. 

Minutes later, Luke could feel the tension in the two men as they quietly climbed the stairs of an adjacent building. Reaching out with the Force, he could also feel the excitement of the other troopers, and the flurry of hurried activity of the Rebels in the building beside him. The windows were dark, nothing betrayed that this was the correct building. Skywalker smiled, anticipating the panic that would start in a few moments time. 

They reached the roof, and Luke quietly reached out with the Force and pinned the Rebel guard. Then he quietly snuck up behind the man, and appeared to ambush him, breaking his neck. 

He had thought a little bit about revealing himself for what he was to the galaxy at the museum. He had entertained the thought of not covering his tracks, but had decided that the timing wasn't right. There hadn't been enough witnesses for one thing, and he felt like waiting. Hiding his greatest abilities did make his enemies underestimate him. That was helpful. 

He promised himself that he wouldn't wait too much longer, however. 

Luke led the two stormtroopers that were carrying the riot gas canisters over to a ventilation shaft that sprouted through the roof. He motioned with one hand, and the troopers opened their sacks while he pried off the cover. The three of them started pulling pins and dropping one canister after another down the shaft. 

"This is almost too easy." Luke whispered, feeling the sudden surge of panic below. "And a little repetitive." 

Seconds later, the first Rebel burst from the front door, coughing and rubbing stinging eyes. Luke quickly snapped into his comlink, "Keep your cover down there. Just wait, there will be more." Moments later, more people sprouted from the apparently empty building. Luke sent his senses down, and realized the panic had taken on purpose in a few of the minds below. They might be erasing computer files- 

"Major- take the building. NOW." Luke ordered, and watched as all five squads surged for the building as one. 

* * *

"Father," the young man said, sitting down in the overstuffed chair in the morning sitting room, "what is going on here? I managed to get free sooner than I expected and decided to surprise my little sister by coming early. I came out of hyperspace only to be surrounded by hostile TIEs and the com screeching threats at me if I didn't give my security codes immediately." 

"You gave your codes?" The Grand Moff worriedly asked. He straightened his back as he glanced at his daughter Nastalia and her friend Anjaleen. They were speaking politely to Mienra, Augre's girlfriend who had come along to the wedding. Neither Nastalia nor Anjaleen knew her very well. 

"Of course," replied Augre, "but I was searched anyway. They wanted to detain me, because I came early. I tried explaining that I was your son, but the admiral of the Star Destroyer _Judgment_ didn't care. Said he was taking orders from Luke Skywalker, not you. I still don't know why he finally let me go. And then, the TIEs escorted me all the way down. I didn't see hardly any private traffic and two Star Destroyers guarding our system. What happened? Did we get attacked?" 

"Yes," the older man said, sighing heavily. "Apparently, we have a cell or two of local Rebels in our system. They bombed the museum. Skywalker was furious and immediately closed the city and the system." 

"You let him do that?" The young man was rather surprised that his father had let anyone issue orders for his system. 

The Grand Moff gave his son a patient look. "Augre, he ordered me to, and I did it. Skywalker has far more power than you know." 

"If you say so, but I haven't heard any announcements." 

"You won't, not for awhile anyway. Just trust me on this." 

Anjaleen suddenly rose to her feet, face beaming with happiness while her necklace went pure red and purple. "Luke." She said, stepping forward. 

"Good morning, Anja." Came the slightly tired voice. "Don't bother to get up, I'm a mess." 

"You're bleeding." She said. Augre turned to see a smooth faced Skywalker standing in the hallway. One black pant-leg was soaked in blood. Augre caught a faint whiff of something foul. 

"What? Oh that. It's not mine, don't worry about it." The man sighed. "I have to get cleaned up, I smell of riot gas, we had to flush the scum out. But on the bright side, I was able to open the city back up, Grand Moff. I got the leader of the cell, and through her, everyone else in this system. I just have to wait for her to break under questioning." 

"Thank you." The Grand Moff said. Then furrowed his brow. "Her? They were led by a woman?" 

"Yes. There is more, but I want to get cleaned up first." 

"Of course." 

* * *

Luke sat on the patio in the garden, politely nibbling on fruit and tiny sandwiches while his host settled into his adjacent chair. Anjaleen sat beside him, smiling with pride. 

"It's not pretty, Grand Moff." Luke said. He noticed the older man looking meaningfully at the women. "No, I didn't really mean it that way. Our strike was clean enough. We flooded the building with riot gas, and then stormed it when the Rebels realized we were waiting outside. The local troopers did manage to follow directions, and we captured the Rebel leader. She's up visiting the _Judgment_ right now." 

"Ah." The Grand Moff said, ignoring the fascinated look in his younger son's eyes. The man had not expected Skywalker to be visiting here. 

"The nasty part is what the Rebels were doing here, Grand Moff. Besides the normal propaganda, they were fundraising." 

"Fundraising? Here? But I thought my people were loyal!" The Grand Moff hissed. 

"They are. Our computer hackers have only partially retrieved the files from the Rebels' computers, but it looks like the Rebels set up 'dummy charity corporations' to gather support. They would set up a charity for raising money for the starving children of the Rim, and then funnel the donations into their army. Donations for charity hospitals, medications, education of the poor, they collected money for many causes from your people." 

The Grand Moff was very still, pale with anger as Skywalker continued. "And the worst part is, half their workers probably didn't know. Sorting the Rebels from the loyalists is going to take weeks. But once their leader cracks, we will be able to find all the cells in your system. Hopefully, she'll break in less than a week. That way, we can arrest everyone and sort them out later. I don't want to keep your system closed any longer than I have to." 

Luke sighed. "This is the first time we've ever come across the Rebels raising credits like this. I hope that it isn't a new policy. His Majesty was not pleased. After I've left, you'll have to do the follow up on the investigation and make a report." Skywalker noticed the brief look of fear in the Grand Moff's eyes. "He doesn't blame you, Grand Moff. This is a new trick of theirs- we're lucky to have found out about it. Cells that never participate in overt illegal activity are the hardest to find. They can operate for years without detection." 

"Still..." the Grand Moff insisted and was relieved when Skywalker made no reply. 

The Grand Moff leaned back and looked around the outdoor table they were seated at. Everyone except his wife was here even though only Skywalker was eating as it was still too early for lunch. But then, the man probably hadn't eaten much since before the Rebel attack last night. Nastalia sat in-between her fiancé and her brother, and Nathaniel sat in-between Anjaleen and Nastalia, while Mienra was seated in-between himself and Augre. He liked his son's girlfriend, even though sitting at the table with three young couples made him feel old. 

"Anyway," the Grand Moff continued when he realized that his son and Mienra hadn't been introduced to Skywalker yet. "I'm sure Nastalia has made mention of it earlier, but this is my youngest son, Augre, and his girlfriend, Mienra." 

"Pleased to meet you," Luke said politely, having long since double checked his suspicions about the two with a quick mind-probe. 

"Like wise," Augre replied, as Mienra smiled. 

Briefly meeting the other's eyes, Augre's curiosity grew. He had heard lots of rumors about Skywalker, especially with his success, and had wondered just how much of it was true. With the way his father was following the young man's orders, he knew that at least part of what he had heard was fact. The way he had so quickly captured the Rebel cell proved even more. What he was most interested in, however, was his relationship with Anjaleen Winiterure. Upon being introduced to the young lady he had instantly wondered about her necklace and he had been shocked when his little sister had whispered her recent engagement to Luke Skywalker to him. News of this would be all over the navy soon and he'd be able to give firsthand info on it when it was discussed. 

"Nastalia mentioned that you are attending the academy," Luke said as he picked up the last sandwich. "What direction are you planning on going in?" 

"Star Destroyer Officer," Augre replied, realizing that the young man before him was several years younger than him and yet much higher than him, at least according to the way his father treated him. 

"Good," Luke stated. "We can use more good officers. There are simply too many incompetent idiots among us who are letting chances of destroying Rebel bases slip through their fingers." 

"I'll take your word for that," Augre said as he smiled at Mienra, needing to look away from the man before him to hide his surprise at the constant ' _we_ ' he used. "As they don't tell us that kind of thing at the Academy." 

"They wouldn't," Luke commented as he finished his meal. "I heard you had a little trouble getting into the system." 

"Yes," Augre admitted. "Mienra and I arrived early and thus the _Judgment_ wouldn't let me in without a search, despite the fact that I gave them my code." 

"Admiral Belgra is probably a little anxious with what's happened here," Luke replied. "It wouldn't be the first time that Rebels used our own ships to get past us. However he should have let you through with the codes. I'll have to talk with him about that, we can't have him searching the ships of all the guests that show up a little early or late." 

"Oh my, no!" Nastalia stated, horrified at the thought off all the court officials needing to suffer the indignity of being searched. 

"Indeed," Luke agreed with a grin as he saw the surprise on Augre's face at how casually his sister conversed with him. "I can already see Penelopus' reaction to that." 

"Luke!" Anja exclaimed as her necklace flared blue as she laughed at the thought of the older lady's reaction. 

Penelopus was the wife of Nickls, who was the head of Intel and who reported directly to Lord Vader. She was an older women who sniffed at anyone who was lower than her and treated those who were her equals or superiors as if they were her best friends. The mere thought of the outburst the lady, who carried her nose high in the air, would create at being subjected to a search was enough to make even the Grand Moff chuckle. 

"We definitely don't want that to happen," Nathaniel finally stated and then smiled as he saw Augre and Mienra's confused faces. "I'll point her out when she arrives." 

"Okay," Mienra quietly replied as she smiled at Nathaniel. 

* * *

Rebel Commander Jasno sighed as she looked around her metal cell once more. She still wasn't quite sure of exactly what had happened back at the base. One minute she was planning a move to another base and the next she heard screams coming from down the hall as a light colored and foul smelling gas started invading the room through the filter system. It had only taken her several minutes to put two and two together and realize what was happening, but those minutes had cost her dearly. 

By the time she had convinced several of the others that it was a trap and that they needed to erase the computers, they had only had moments left before the stormtroopers had entered the building and started taking them out. Or rather stunning them. Either way, they were immobilized and unable to destroy all their precious information from the computers. The worst part about the raid was, however, the fact that they had all been taken alive. With Imperial torture devices as advanced as they were, some of her comrades were sure to crack, leaking even more Alliance information to the Imperials and Skywalker. 

Skywalker. Her last lucid thought before she had surrendered to the blissful darkness of unconsciousness was seeing him enter the room with his one leg soaked with blood. She had briefly smiled at seeing that he was injured, but his steady pace had quickly alerted her otherwise. There was no way he'd be able to stride like that with a wound that would lose that amount of blood. If it wasn't his blood then it had to be someone else's. It had to be Alliance blood. 

Jasno jumped to her feet, pacing the confines of her small cell. Ten steps, turn, ten steps, turn... No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get her current position out of her head even for a few seconds. She was in Imperial hands and, being the highest ranking officer captured, she'd be the one put under the worst interrogation. She and she alone knew where every single cell in the system was. Sure, some of the techs knew where one or two of them were, but she knew them all. Despite the situation, she had to smile as another thought entered her mind. By refusing to give into them, she could show the Imperials that women could lead and be strong. 

Suddenly the door opened and, as she turned, Jasno saw two stormtroopers enter the room followed closely by Skywalker. Looking the young man over, she suppressed a sigh of frustration. Sith. To think that he was a Sith and that she had no way of warning the Alliance of all the danger they were putting themselves into by taking him on as if he were a man like any other instead of the arch enemy of the Jedi drove her nuts. Seeing the smile that suddenly crossed his face, she realized that he had read her mind like Vader was rumored to do. 

"I'm sure you know why I'm here," Luke stated as he saw the alarmed expression cross her face. 

"I won't tell you anything!" Jasno declared fiercely. 

"We'll see," Luke said as he couldn't help but compare the woman before him to his now dead sister. 

* * *

"Little Sis," Augre called out as he hurried to catch up with Nastalia who was walking down the hall ahead of him. 

"Yes?" Nastalia questioned as she turned around and waited for her brother. 

"How long have you known Skywalker?" Augre inquired curiously. "I mean personally, the way you do now." 

"Several months," Nastalia replied. "Why?" 

"I'm just surprised that he's the kind of man that you'd get to know so well, what with his reputation and all," Augre explained. 

"Luke's a very nice man," Nastalia stated. "Nathaniel and I have often spent the evening with him and Anjaleen. I know that he's Vader's protégé and all, but it's hard not to like him if you haven't angered him. Although sure, if you're a Rebel, beware as you can't expect anything but a certain and probably painful death from him. But otherwise... he's nice, I don't know how else to put it." 

"Perhaps, once you get to know him," Augre said after a moment's contemplation. "I'll have to see. I just can't forget what position he holds in the military, especially considering where I'm at." 

"Don't worry about it," Nastalia responded. "Nathaniel is lower than Luke and Luke never even hints at that when we're together. The only time I've seen them slip into the military mode if you will, was yesterday evening with the Rebel raid. I was thinking, with Lance and Jenfras arriving tomorrow morning, that the eight of us could have lunch together. That way you'll get to know him, Anjaleen and Nathaniel a bit better." 

"Okay," Augre agreed with a smile. "Also, how come he's here so early? I thought you said that the first guests wouldn't arrive for another two days?" 

"Promise me that you won't tell anyone and that you won't bring up the subject?" Nastalia questioned. "It's rather unpleasant and I don't want to upset Anjaleen by having it brought up." 

"I promise." 

"Okay," Nastalia said as she looked around before looking back at her brother and lowering her voice. "There was an attempt on Anjaleen's life. Ra'chealla, the daughter of one of the more powerful courtiers at court, is jealous of her and Luke, so she tried to have her assassinated." 

"What?" Augre exclaimed before he lowered his own voice, remembering court life. "But... but they're engaged." 

"That happened here," Nastalia said as she smiled remembering the shock it had been. Although, in hindsight, she figured that it was only a matter of time. "Ra'chealla doesn't know about that yet and will probably have a fit when she learns of it." 

"What about Skywalker, what is he going to do?" Augre inquired, fascinated by this tale of love and danger. 

"I'm not sure," Nastalia admitted before her voice lowered once more. "Don't tell anyone, but Luke's a Sith." 

"WHAT?!" Augre demanded and once more lowered his voice when Nastalia motioned him to be quiet. "How do you know?" 

"By what he did at the museum the other day. He stopped a blaster shot with a lightsaber like the one Vader has," Nastalia explained. "And Anjaleen practically admitted it, but she won't say more even though she knows something else." 

"Lord Vader probably doesn't want it known then," Augre concluded, uncomfortable with the thought of how close Skywalker was to Vader. 

* * *

Mon Mothma seated herself at her desk, unable to suppress the worry that rose within her as her eyes fell on the report Lieutenant Ramsre had made and sent through about the raid Commander Jasno had ordered. According to the report, the raid would have taken place two nights ago and yet there was still no word from the T'Zessa System to alert her to either the success or failure of obtaining the Jedi device. Simply the thought of having such an object within reach, let alone still in existence, sent shivers up the Alliance leader's spine. 

The Jedi. Once the noblest protectors of peace and justice throughout the galaxy, now nothing more than a myth, a legend, to most people. All to often she had heard new recruits saying that they thought the powers the Jedi supposedly had were invented by Rebels who needed something extraordinary to believe in. One of those recruits had even questioned how, if they'd had this magical power on their side, they could have been defeated. She had been forced to admit that she didn't know. But she had asked the recruit that if the Jedi's power didn't exist, then how could Vader be doing the Dark version of what the Jedi had been doing in the past? The question had stumped the young man. 

The Rebel leader smiled at the memory, unable to help but wonder herself just how all the Jedi had been killed off so quickly. Although she had been grown and alive at the time, indeed that was when she had founded the Alliance, she couldn't tell exactly what had happened. All she knew was that at first Jedi had started disappearing without any true cause and that they suddenly came under attack just as Palpatine put his plans for galactic conquest and his Empire into full motion. Everything that had followed had been hectic and she had been unable to focus any of her attention on the battle the Jedi were fighting. 

Indeed, she had seen them as the only stable pillar in the Republic, the only thing that was definitely going to survive the land slide that seemed to be taking place. But when the dust had cleared, Palpatine had been firmly seated upon the throne and the Imperial government was were the Republic had once been. As for the Jedi... they were gone. It was as if they had simply disappeared into the twilight of the Republic as mysteriously as they had come about thousands of years ago. 

Mon Mothma still remembered her shock as she had seen the ruins of the Jedi Temple being cleaned away, even as the Jedi and all they had stood for were twisted and turned into a symbol of what happened to those who opposed Palpatine and his rule. Naturally not all the Jedi had vanished or been slaughtered by that point, but those that were still alive knew better than to stick around Coruscant and wait for Darth Vader, who had just appeared on stage, to kill them. Despite their going into hiding, Palpatine's pet Sith had obviously managed to track them down and kill them all. She had always hoped that some of them were still alive, but she knew that they would have flocked to the Alliance already. Although Kenobi's sudden appearance over a year ago made her wonder. 

"Mon Mothma?" General Rieekan questioned, shocking her out of her thoughts. "Is everything all right?" 

"Yes," Mon Mothma replied as she composed herself once more. "I simply saw Lieutenant Ramsre's report and wondered what has happened. They should have reported in already by now, Commander Jasno is not one to delay that sort of thing." 

"You think the raid went wrong?" Rieekan inquired as he thought back to when Mon Mothma had brought up the raid at the meeting of the High Council the day before. The possibility of obtaining a Jedi training device was, naturally, of major interest even if not all the High Council members believed in its existence. 

"I hope not," Mon Mothma said as she sighed. "But it would seem that way." 

"We shouldn't assume anything yet," General Rieekan said softly. "Not until we get any more information." 

"How?" Mon Mothma demanded. "If Commander Jasno doesn't report in we won't learn anything. I've already tried to contact her, but the signal won't go through and the technicians don't know why. They do think, however, that it could be because the Imperials are jamming communications. And don't forget, Skywalker is on Zessa at the moment. Everything seems to go wrong around him." 

"You shouldn't overestimate him," Rieekan stated. "That can be as bad as underestimating an enemy." 

"I know."


	29. Chunk 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See notes in chapter 1.

"Lance!" Nastalia exclaimed as she rushed up to her oldest brother the moment he came down the ramp of his shuttle. 

"Nastalia," Lance replied as he embraced her. "How are you doing? And how are things coming along?" 

"Fine," Nastalia stated as she stepped past her brother. "Jenfras," she said as she embraced her sister-in-law. "How are you?" 

"Fine," Jenfras replied as she looked around the empty landing pad. "Where's the groom-to-be and Augre? And what's the name of that girl he's seeing?" 

"Mienra," Nastalia said as she motioned for her brother and his wife to follow her. "As to Nathaniel and company, they're waiting on the patio with Luke and Anjaleen." 

"Who?" Lance inquired as he entered his childhood home and looked around with a smile. 

"Don't you remember Anjaleen Winiterure, I told you about her!" Nastalia stated, faking anger. "As for Luke, I'm sure you've heard of Skywalker." 

"Wow," Lance said as he stopped and looked at her. "Are you trying to tell me that Skywalker is here, right now?" 

"Yes," Nastalia confirmed. "I told you he'd be here for the wedding." 

"I remember that," Lance stated. "But I thought you meant the actual ceremonies, not now." 

"Things changed and he's here now," Nastalia explained. "He's also gotten engaged. But come, they're waiting for us." 

* * *

Augre watched Luke Skywalker get up and shake the hand of his older brother. He was still a little awed to see Skywalker eating at his table, but the look on Lance's face was priceless. It was very calm and collected, but he knew his brother well enough to know that the man was quite surprised. 

They sat down, and their little sister nodded at the servant to bring the first dish. They were silent for awhile, and then Mienra spoke up. "Nastalia, are you planning on having the traditional blue and green colors at your wedding?" 

Nastalia smiled, happy to break the silence. "Of course, Father wouldn't let me change any of the traditions. He said that our people would be scandalized if I didn't do everything correctly." 

"What did you do, propose purple-clad dancers?" Lance asked. 

"No, Father just lectured me from the beginning. He didn't want me getting any ideas." 

"That's Father," Augre said, "he won't let anything go wrong if he can help it." The brothers and sister all quietly laughed. Luke smiled, privately realizing his father was the same way. Augre caught the smile, and wondered aloud, "So, Skywalker, do you think all fathers should lecture their children?" 

"Yes. And the smart ones listen." He was thinking of Ra'chealla. 

"You sound like you know what you're talking about." Lance said. "I've never heard about your family." 

Luke politely smiled. Anjaleen carefully took a sip of her wine, only to find Nastalia looking at her. Luke sighed, "I don't talk about family, or my past. But I'm not the only one here who's quiet about that-" he gave Nathaniel a meaningful look. 

Nathaniel snorted. "I would have thought you would have just looked up my file, Luke." 

"Who said I didn't? It just doesn't have much more than the bare facts." Luke took a bit of the pale white fish that had been placed in front of him. 

"It's simple, really." Nathaniel looked a little sad. "My mother died when I was very young, and my father died when I was nine. Plague hit our home world, and Father was a doctor. He had to help. The Empire was very young at the time, but it sent aid. Ships, carrying the cure. The Rebels hijacked the first one. My father died because the first ship never made it, he was already very sick from working with the victims, and didn't last till the second shipment. The Rebels claimed that they needed the cure as well, but we learned later that they only needed half the shipment, they sold the rest on the black market. And I went to live with my aunt and uncle and joined the Navy as soon as I could." 

Nastalia reached out and gave Nathaniel's shoulder a squeeze. Luke looked a little angry. "And they say that they are the 'good guys', who only want to bring freedom and peace to the galaxy." He shifted in his chair, smiling a little. "I wondered how you knew what to do when plague hit your task force. At least you learned from the experience." 

Nathaniel sighed. "I paid too much for that knowledge." 

"True." Skywalker said. 

A com chirped, and Nathaniel was surprised to realize that it was his. He thumbed it on. "Admiral MacNelly." 

"Admiral, Captain Bruick. I wanted to report an incident that just occurred." 

"Yes?" 

"The system just got scooped out by two X-wings. They dropped out of hyperspace well out of the gravity well. Looked around, and left. They were in-system for maybe thirty seconds. We noticed them almost instantly, but our patrols are set so thin that we were not able to get any ships there to engage them before they left." 

"Understood. Anything else?" 

"Admiral Belgra wants you to tell Skywalker." 

Nathaniel gave Luke a glance, "I think I can do that." 

"Thank you, Sir, that's all." 

"Very well," and Nathaniel cut the connection. 

Skywalker rubbed his forehead, sighing. "I could have called in more Star Destroyers, and blanketed this system so no one would have been able to do a fly-by. But it's a waste of resources. It's better when they actually know that they've lost an entire system's worth of cells to us." 

"You think so?" Nathaniel asked. 

"Of course. The best is when they realize that we haven't gotten every cell yet, and they are powerless to stop us. With any luck, they'll mount a rescue attempt. I'm sure your men would like a little firefight to break the monotony of searching private shuttles." 

Nathaniel laughed. The Rebels would not be able to pull together a large enough force to successfully attack two Star Destroyers in a few days. They were spread too thin. 

Augre shook his head. "They tell us at the academy that you don't want the Rebels attacking Imperial forces, that it should always be you attacking them." 

Luke snorted. "Not if you can convince them that you have fewer forces than they think, and you know that what they will bring to the fight will be easy for you to handle. The best ambushes are the ones you make them spring on themselves." 

"Sounds like politics," Anjaleen said, smiling at Nastalia as she continued. "We ladies better change the subject while we can, or the men will talk Navy all through the meal." 

Luke and Nathaniel laughed at themselves, silently reminding themselves that neither Mienra or Jenfras would be willing to talk military all lunch. Unlike Nastalia or Anjaleen, who rarely complained, and privately liked it. 

"Of course." Luke said, sipping the wine. 

As the meal wore on into the next course, Lance was surprised to find himself having a relaxing lunch. He had been more than nervous when he realized that Skywalker was eating with them, the man had commanded the task force that he was stationed with last month, and he had never even crossed paths with Skywalker. Now he was sitting at the same table, and with luck, they could talk more military strategy later. 

A com chirped, and Nathaniel and Luke exchanged glances before Luke pulled his out and thumbed it on. "Skywalker here." 

"Admiral Belgra. I've been contacted by a courtier of his Majesty, the Emperor wishes an update of your progress after the evening session of court, which would be in two hours." 

"Very well. Is there anything new to report?" Skywalker asked, taking a sip of wine. 

"Just that a few of the minor officers of the first cell we had taken have broken. We immediately raided any cells they were able to give information on, just as you instructed. Those raids were successful, and I will be able to give you a full account of the results of those raids in one hour. The Rebel leader still has not broken under questioning." 

"Understood. I'll contact you in an hour for your report. Skywalker out." Luke cut the connection, turning back to the meat dish. 

The two brothers exchanged glances, noticing how unaffected Skywalker was that he had to report to the Emperor himself. His actions spoke of how he must regularly report to his Majesty. 

Nathaniel shook his head. "You did say his Majesty was displeased with what the Rebels where doing here." 

Luke sighed, "Yes, he is. The Rebels have always prided themselves on the righteousness of their cause, and kept themselves from some of the more underhanded ways of earning support. Lord Vader did predict that as they become more desperate, they would rationalize more and more actions as acceptable, in light of their ultimate goal. I guess it is almost encouraging that they are already so desperate, even if it makes it harder to destroy them." 

Lance looked puzzled. "I heard the official story, and the system is under military law, but what did happen here?" 

"Nathaniel, you tell him." Luke said. 

* * *

"So our cells in the T'Zessa System are gone?" General Xa'sstresh questioned as Mon Mothma finished telling them of the reports from the two pilots. 

"Not necessarily," Mon Mothma replied. "At the very least the main cell was taken out, the others could still be hidden for all we know. Only Commander Jasno knew of the location of all the cells in the system." 

"So they interrogate her and get the information," General Xa'sstresh concluded. "Meaning we'll lose the cells anyway." 

"This is nonsense," General Ragorsh cut in. "We're wasting time like we did when Princess Organa was captured. We need to act quickly while there's still a possibility left to save the last few cells." 

"I agree," Admiral Dl'os stated. "The Imps won't be expecting such action to be taken. They have what, one Destroyer there and the TIEs it houses? Surely we can slip some operatives into the system to wreck havoc on one of the planets. It will buy us time and the Imperials can't keep the system closed off indefinitely, especially with the wedding. I say we send some people in to help our own who are stuck there." 

"What about Skywalker?" General Rieekan inquired. "We must not forget that he's there as well." 

"He's only one man," General Ragorsh replied. "And we can plan the strike so that it takes place during the wedding ceremonies when he'll be busy. He can't be in two place at once no matter how good of a military leader he is." 

"He might not able to be in two places at once," General Xa'sstresh commented as his long tong darted in and out of his mouth, displaying his displeasure. "But he can command the admiral of the Destroyer he has with him to be somewhere where he isn't." 

"Since when have we been scared of Imperial admirals?" Admiral Dl'os questioned. "They are incompetent fools. Besides, what can they do if we do the strike near the wedding? The admiral wouldn't dare fire the turbolasers in fear of hitting the wedding with all the courtiers and Skywalker present." 

"But then we're moving our men closer to Skywalker," General Dodonna pointed out. "Now I know how important it is not to overestimate anyone, but we can't underestimate Skywalker either. He has a reputation for one reason and one reason only: he's good at what he does and that's tracking us down." 

"That's enough," Mon Mothma stated as she saw General Ragorsh open his mouth to reply. "We're all making rash decisions here based on almost no information. The two pilots who did the fly-by will arrive in five days and then we will be able to see the actual footage they shot. Then, after we've all thought the matter over a little and seen the system for ourselves we can decide on a course of action. Not before." 

* * *

"Well, we'll leave you boys to talk military," Nastalia said as she got to her feet. "I'll show Jenfras to her room and then we girls can do something else." 

"Good idea," Mienra stated as she got to her feet, glad to get away from the military talk that had slipped into the conversation several times already. "I want to see some more of what you have planned for the wedding." 

"Me too," Jenfras admitted as she got up. 

Anjaleen nodded her head in agreement as she reluctantly rose to her feet, not wanting to go but knowing she had to. "Tell Luke I'll be with them if he asks," she said as she looked at Nathaniel. 

"I will," Nathaniel replied before he watched the women disappear inside. 

"That was interesting," Lance said as soon as he was sure they were alone. "How long have you known Skywalker?" 

"Since I returned," Nathaniel replied as he took a sip of his wine. "Anjaleen and Nastalia introduced me to him right after I was done with the immediate business I was required to do. Since then I've seen him quite often. I went to his birthday party with Nastalia and we had some fun getting him and Anjaleen together without Raphael Jerklin learning of it." 

"Jerklin? Who is he?" Lance inquired. 

"The name says it all," Nathaniel stated with a smile. "But he's been seeing Anjaleen for a while." 

"What will--" Augre began and stopped as he caught sight of Skywalker stepping out onto the patio. "Everything okay?" 

"Well, the Emperor isn't very pleased with the situation," Luke began as he sat down. "But he's glad that the Rebels were exposed now. He's going to use how they were fundraising to warn the people once more of how bad they really are." 

"Good," Nathaniel said. 

"Where are the girls?" Luke inquired. 

"Inside," Augre informed him before he realized how relaxed he had become once more. "I think they knew we would be talking about the military and they wanted to get away while they could." 

* * *

Jasno bit back a scream and tried to picture something nice. She had been told by other Rebels that it helped to handle the pain. Thinking of her home planet with its rolling fields of purple and blue, she tried to block out the pain of the interrogation. But it was no use. No matter how hard she tried, she could still feel the fire in her veins caused by the drugs they had pumped into her. 

"Where are the other cells?" Admiral Belgra demanded as he came to stand before the female Rebel. "If you tell us we will stop this now." 

"Never!" Jasno declared. "I will never tell you where they are." 

"We will find them one way or another," Belgra stated with confidence. "You might as well tell us now and make it easier on yourself." 

He shook his head upon seeing the Rebel close her mouth so as not to scream out loud. They had been at her on and off since she had first been captured but she had not broken yet. Admiral Belgra had to admit that he was slightly impressed that the woman could last so long. However, the way the Rebels had dared attack the museum with Skywalker so close by showed that she was no good at planning and leading men. That was a man's job. 

"Tell us what we want to know," Admiral Belgra tried once more. 

"No!" Jasno replied, her voice full of pain. "You might as well kill me now as I won't give in!" 

"We'll see about that," Belgra responded as he turned around to hide his smile. 

Although he normally didn't do interrogations, he did know that trying to have the enemy kill you was a sign of weakness. The Rebel commander was breaking, whether she realized it yet or not. Nodding to the normal interrogator to take over, he left the room and headed for his quarters. Hopefully this whole mess would be cleared up soon as the faster it was taken care of the faster he'd be able to leave the system once the wedding was over, the faster he'd be able to drop Skywalker off on Coruscant once more. 

Thoughts of how the last admiral had died drifted to the top of his mind as he entered his quarters. One minute he was reporting failure to Skywalker and the next he was on the floor with a vibroblade sticking out of his chest. The man had just had the time to realize what had happened to him before he had died. Belgra shivered at the thought and hoped that he didn't die like that. Which was why he, like every other admiral in the Navy, didn't want the Dark Lord's protégé on his ship despite his awesome record. It was exactly the same as not wanting the Dark Lord on his ship. However it seemed like the young man liked the _Judgment_ because he used it often. 

* * *

Luke looked at the holo-screen showing the interior of the interrogation cell that held the Rebel commander, the last few days of pain were showing on her face- black circles under her eyes and chapped lips from screaming. Luke was in the command center for the detention cells, dressed in a dark red outfit with golden trim and jewels for the wedding. He had decided to stop by the _Judgment_ right before the ceremony, to take care of last minute details. The admiral stood tight lipped behind him, along with several other officers. 

The Intelligence officer in charge of the woman's questioning cleared his throat. "She's very close, she has begun to beg more and more for her own death. We have continued to keep up the pressure, and it should not be more than one or two days at most." 

Luke smiled as he stretched his Force sense over the Rebel, realizing that it shouldn't be more than a few hours. The Intel officer was padding his report. The man behind him shifted. "Do you want to take over the questioning?" 

"No," Luke said, feeling the man's relief. As well as he might. "I don't want her getting a fresh resolve because of my presence. Rebels don't like me much, and their hatred gives them strength." 

"Yes, Sir." The man was professional enough to know exactly what Luke was talking about, and grateful that Skywalker knew about his effect on Rebels. 

"I'm going to go to the wedding now, Admiral. If the Rebels attack, it will most likely be during the ceremony. I want our fastest shuttle warmed up and ready to go on the landing pad next to the Hall of Loyalty, where the ceremony will take place. You will contact me immediately if anything happens." 

"Of course, Sir." 

"And Admiral," Luke said as he turned around, walking back to the shuttle bay, "I would expect the Rebels to feint with a small force first, trying to draw you towards one side of the system or another. Don't automatically send all your forces after a few small ships, if they do arrive." 

"Understood, Sir." 

* * *

"Two Star Destroyers?" Mon Mothma said, and the general nodded, replaying the thirty second holotape for all to see. 

"Yes, Mon Mothma. The _Judgment_ and the _Conqueror_. Apparently, the _Conqueror_ was refitted ahead of schedule, so Admiral MacNelly, the man getting married, took the ship to T'Zessa for its shakedown cruise. We don't have any information on the amount of fine-tuning the ship needs before it is completely battle ready." 

"It would be ready enough." 

"Not necessarily," General Ragorsh argued, "we could risk it. A small diversionary force against the _Judgment_ , and slip the real force past the _Conqueror_." 

General Rieekan sighed, "But where would the ships land? How would we tell the Rebel operatives on planet to meet us? And which planet? The entire system in under military law right now, and all communications continue to be jammed. And we don't even have the locations of all the cells. We would be lucky to get even one cell." 

"And the damage could be already done. If the Imperials find out what some of those cells were doing, they'll broadcast it all over the holo-net." 

Mon Mothma winced. General Rieekan looked grave, but unworried. He was a military man, first and foremost. Politics were better left to others. He shrugged, "While I agree that some people might be outraged, we didn't lie. Those credits do go to a worthy cause. Our more ardent supporters will not complain." 

"You're naïve." Admiral Dl'os replied, shaking his head. "I've never agreed with that decision." 

"I understand that," Mon Mothma cut in. "But the decision was made, as a group. We accepted that risk when we gave the go-ahead." 

General Xa'sstresh sneered. "As I recall, we never voted on letting them raise funds that way. We just looked the other way when our donations from that sector did not drop off, even with the increasing Imperial loyalty of the local citizens. We didn't even investigate until the credit levels began rising." 

"But we did nothing, as a group." Mon Mothma politely reminded them all. 

General Dodonna sighed. "The truth is, we needed the credits. It has been easy enough to get volunteers, the Empire has impoverished and displaced enough people to fill our ranks. But we consistently lack the ability to properly arm them. It's hard to run a war without enough ships or guns or armor." 

"We know." Mon Mothma said. "But to get back to the task at hand, I fail to see an adequate plan to rescue our people from the T'Zessa system. Unless someone has an idea, we are just going to have to let them go." 

Later, Mon Mothma stared at the ceiling of her small quarters as she lay in bed. The last year had been so hard. Her hopes had lifted when they had destroyed the Empire's evil Death Star, but the euphoria didn't last long. Antilles and Darklighter had been taken and publicly executed. Then they had lost the Princess. And defeat after defeat had been heaped on them from both the Dark Lord and his protégé. 

She sighed, holding back tears. They were on the run, and she knew it. If something didn't happen soon, they would not win this war. Already, they were struggling on the slippery slope of compromising their ideals. 

* * *

The Hall of Loyalty was an ancient temple to the old religion of the people of T'Zessa. The religion itself was no longer practiced by hardly anyone in the system, but the temple had been preserved and maintained as a cultural icon by the government. Made of white carved stone, it arched towards the sky, lit inside only by the large windows of multi-hued glass and hidden glowlamps. 

The people of the system were well known to be both romantic and practical. When they had joined the Empire, they had been unwilling to let go of the many ceremonies that occurred in the temple. Ever practical, they had remodeled the interior of the temple, renaming it the Hall of Loyalty. The religious symbols that had littered the carved walls had all been carefully removed and replaced with the Imperial symbol, the new stone carefully aged. 

The effect made the Hall look as if it had been made for the Empire thousands of years ago and reflected the history of hundreds of generations. 

Skywalker liked the effect. 

He sat in the second row of seats, directly behind the Grand Moff and next to Anjaleen. Planetary tradition dictated that only immediate family sat in the front row, and honored guests in the rows behind. 

They had come to the hall early, only a few guests had trickled in, and the admiral was even standing beside the Grand Moff, quietly talking to the group of them. 

"Yes, I admit it. I'm nervous." Nathaniel said, carefully brushing lint from his best dress uniform. "I keep imagining something will happen, like a Rebel attack. Or- something." 

Luke said, "My sources say that everything will be fine." Which was true, he had not gotten any warning through the Force. Then he grinned, "I can't believe you're nervous now, you've been going to all the preliminary ceremonies for days! But if you want, I can arrange something, and you can slip out the back." 

"Luke!" Anjaleen said, poking him in the ribs. "That's not nice." 

The Grand Moff chuckled. "It better be a big diversion, because I'll hunt him down. The last thing I want today is Nastalia in hysterics." 

Nathaniel looked a little more nervous, if that was possible. 

"Oh I don't know. If he's really determined to run off, I'm sure I can get him a job with the servants at my castle." Luke teased. "He can hide there." 

Nathaniel shook his head. "I don't think that will be necessary." 

Luke chuckled. "What? Don't want to wash vegetables for the rest of your life? Or dust statues? Then you're stuck. You better go wait in the other room for your cue." 

The Grand Moff sighed. "Yes, it is time, I better check on Nastalia and get my wife." The older man rose, motioning the young admiral off. 

Anjaleen looked over at Luke as they waited. "Luke, do you have any idea how long we have to wait?" She whispered. "I mean, I know that it will be at least a year to plan everything, but-" 

Luke shrugged, uncomfortable with the thought of them not getting married for years. "It doesn't have to take a year, but it's not up to me. However, I will ask." 

"Okay," Anja replied as she looked at the other guests trickling in as they spoke. 

As had been happening during the other three days of ceremonies, the other guests kept eyeing Anjaleen and her necklace. This time she didn't mind it as much as she normally did as they were looking at her future, at her happiness. She knew that it would probably be a while before she got used to the stares, but at the moment she didn't really mind them. 

"Sit," Luke whispered as he reseated himself. "We don't want to take all the attention away from Nastalia and Nathaniel today, now do we?" 

"No!" Anjaleen instantly replied as she sat down and took Luke's hand. "I just can't wait to see Nastalia again, she looks so good!" 

"People tend to make sure of that on their weddings," Luke teased lightly as he squeezed her hand. 

"Indeed," a female voice replied from behind them and Luke and Anja turned to see Mr. and Mrs. Grelsa, Nathaniel's aunt and uncle, standing there. "Things look splendid, don't they?" 

"Yes," Anja agreed as she smiled at the older couple. 

They had arrived the day before the first of the ceremonies and thus the Grand Moff had insisted on there being a big evening meal with the family, Luke and her. It had been a delightful evening and they had all gotten to know one another a little. 

"I'd love to talk," Mr. Grelsa began. "However I think we'd better be getting to our own seats, Honey," he continued as he turned to his wife. "The ceremony will be starting soon." 

"Yes, of course," Mrs. Grelsa replied before turning back to Luke and Anja. "I'll see you later then." 

"Yes," Luke responded and watched them move to sit next to in the first row. 

As he looked at the other occupants of the first row, Luke noticed that Augre, Lance and Jenfras sat on the benches to the left side of the aisle, while the older family members sat on the right side. Mienra, however, was forced to sit in the second row as she was not married to Augre. 

* * *

"Am I ready?" Nastalia questioned for the tenth time in as many minutes as she looked herself over in the mirror once more. 

"Yes, you are," Mrs. Bel-Zessa replied as she moved to stand behind her daughter. 

Despite her words, Nastalia's mother found herself looking her daughter over once more. Nastalia was wearing a blue and green dress, which consisted of strips of the colors that blended nicely at the bottom where it flared out and the colors overlapped one another. The dress was also dotted with sparkling turquoise, blue and green gems of every shade. Worked into the very fabric itself were small chips of jewels of every shade that danced in the light and matched perfectly with the light yellow lace stitched onto the fabric. The dress had two sets of sleeves, the first of which clung tightly to her arms while the second set was larger than any ordinary sleeves and hung down her sides with long slits on the inside so that her arms could move freely. Around her neck hung a blue and green jeweled necklace with matching earrings and pearls woven into her hair. The front of her hair was spun tightly into two long curls one either side of her face and the rest was either braided or curled and let loose to cascade down her back. The only part of her outfit that wasn't done in the traditional color scheme was the bracelet around her left arm, the Kyrab jewels of which were swirling between green, yellow and red. The last color stood out clearly for all to see. 

"What's wrong, Mother?" Nastalia demanded, slightly panicked, as she saw the tears rolling down her mother's face. 

"Nothing, dear," Mrs. Bel-Zessa hastily ensured her daughter. "I'm simply happy and sad at once. My daughter is getting married and will be moving away soon." 

"Oh," Nastalia said as she turned around and embraced her mother. "We'll be in contact and its not like I'm going away as soon as the ceremony is over. After the honeymoon, I'll be back here for a few more months as our house is built." 

"Still..." Mrs. Bel-Zessa said before she pulled back and wiped the tears off her face. "But there is time to worry about that later. Right now you have guests and a groom-to-be waiting for you." 

"Right," Nastalia stated as her worries returned. "Are you sure I'm fine? And what about everything else? Is Nathaniel ready? And is Clark ready to lead us in our vows? And what about the guests? Are they all here already? And what of--" 

"Calm down, dear!" Nastalia's mother ordered as she smiled, remembering her own nervousness just before her wedding. "Everything will be fine. Nathaniel's just as nervous as you are, but he's ready. And so are you. The guests are all but here and Clark is ready. So calm down, relax, and most importantly, enjoy." 

"Yes," Nastalia said as she entwined her fingers so as to stop the constant motion of her hands. 

Although Nastalia knew that this was what she wanted more than anything else, she was still extremely nervous. There was just so much that could go wrong, especially with the Rebels so close by. And it was such a major step in her life and all. She had spent several hours the previous night simply talking with Anjaleen who had patiently listened to her worries and who had tried to soothe her. Her friend's assurances had worked to a certain degree, but she doubted that anyone could make her relax completely. 

* * *

Pain. That was all Jasno could feel or think of. She knew she had to resist it, to not give into those who were causing it. But she couldn't remember why. From time to time, when her interrogators slackened off slightly, she would remember, but the reason kept appearing less and less important in light of her current predicament. Perhaps if she told them some of what they wanted, they would cease what they were doing to her. Perhaps she could bargain. Give them a little and keep a little to herself. But she knew that they wouldn't stop until she had told them all of what they wanted to do. 

So there would be no bargaining. But could she reveal all? She knew that it had been important to her for her whole life not to give the Imperials what they wanted as they were bad. But the pain! 

"Tell us what we want to know," the interrogator repeated for the millionth time. "And then we will stop the pain immediately," he continued, having done enough interrogations in the past to know that she was on the brink of surrender. "Think of it, no more pain if you give us the locations of those whom you call your allies. After all, what have they done for you?" 

Jasno tried to block out his voice as she realized where the man was going. He was going to use her friends against her. A favorite trick of the Imperials. Her friends. That was why she needed to remain silent. Anyone of them would have done the same for her, she knew. And many had done so the past. 

"They left you here," the interrogator pressed on. "They know you're up here and what we would do to you and still they left you here." 

"No!" Jasno denied, unable to hear that, knowing that in her present condition she might come to believe it. "They know that... it's useless to come... after... me. They--" she broke off to scream before continuing as she gasped for breath. "They... know it... will only... them killed and... that I don't... them... to... do that for... me." 

"But isn't that against what the Alliance stands for?" the interrogator goaded, knowing that the fact that she was arguing with him was good as she needed to say it aloud to continue believing it herself. It wouldn't be long now before she broke. "You pride yourselves on never leaving anyone behind. Why are they doing it to you now? And why aren't your forces sending help? They don't care about you, that's why!" 

"No!" 

"So why are you willing to go through all this pain for them?" the interrogator questioned. "There is no point to this useless charade." 

"No..." Jasno replied, far less strongly than before. 

* * *

"I think its about to start," Anjaleen said as a sudden silence fell over the seated people. 

"Yes," Luke agreed as the Leader of the Vows stepped forward, dressed in the emerald green robes of his office, and came to a stop behind an old altar. 

"We are assembled here on this day to witness the Imperially sanctioned marriage of Nastalia Bel-Zessa, daughter of our most respected Grand Moff Bel-Zessa and his wife," Clark began as soon as he saw that he had everyone's attention. "To Admiral Nathaniel MacNelly of his Majesty's Imperial Navy, son of Dr. MacNelly and his wife." 

Luke smiled as he heard the parts that had been added to the traditional vows. Every Imperially sanctioned wedding needed to have the men swearing both allegiance and loyalty to the Empire in general and the Imperial throne in particular. Such a promise wasn't too different from the vows the women had to make to the men in marriage. What made Luke smile the most, however, was that Nathaniel was unknowingly making the vow to him. The Empire would, after all, belong to him when he became Emperor and, in a way, it already did as Palpatine was his grandfather. 

As he saw the Grand Moff twist slightly in his seat to glance back at him, Luke nodded at the man upon which he faced forwards once more. Catching Anja's gaze Luke knew that she too understood the reason for the Grand Moff's brief glance. The man had checked with Luke if all was the way the Emperor wanted it to be at weddings. Squeezing Anjaleen's hand, Luke smiled at her before turning his attention back to Clark just as the musicians started playing the Imperial anthem. 

"Let us give thanks for the good fortune that smiles upon Nastalia and Nathaniel today," Clark continued. "And let us thank the Empire for the safety and prosperity it provides us all." 

Silence fell over the room once more as the anthem played and people did as the Leader of the Vows instructed. Probing the Hall of Loyalty once more, Luke made sure that everything was in order before extending his mind up to the _Judgment_. Seeing that there was no sense of impending doom or disaster in either place, he relaxed just as the anthem ended and a soft song made up of notes coming solely from the bandes, the traditional instrument of the system, replaced it. 

Nastalia, knowing that the bandes' music was her cue to enter the Hall of Loyalty, took a deep breath before stepping through the silk curtains that hid the doorway that was located just before the first row of benches on the right side of the Hall. Letting her eyes scan the room as she made sure that her hands were still instead of darting everywhere, she smiled at the guests. Her eyes lingered briefly on her parents, brothers and Anjaleen. Her friend beamed at her and Nastalia could see that Anjaleen was holding hands with Luke even now. 

All this she saw in a few seconds before Nastalia looked straight ahead to the silk curtains on the left side of the Hall directly across from the ones she had entered through. Just as she was half way across the distance from the curtains she had emerged from to the place where the Leader of the Vows and the alter was, Nathaniel stepped through his curtains right on cue, a bouquet of soft purple, Likla flowers in his hand. 

Nastalia stopped as she reached the altar and waited for Nathaniel to join her. As he did so, he beamed at her and handed her the bouquet. Smiling at him, she took the flowers in her left hand as she took his hand in her right one. Taking a few steps forward they sat down on opposite sides of the altar which had the Imperial symbol carved onto its face. Not a sound could be heard in the Hall of Loyalty as the Leader of the Vows stepped forward and opened the Book of Vows, the contents of which had been modified to fit Imperials standards. 

The Leader of the Vows first pronounced several traditional blessings over the couple before he began with the actual vows. Luke sat in his seat, listening politely as the man asked the Empire and the ancient gods for favor on this couple, including long life, many children and victory in battle. Finally, they got to the actual wedding vows. Luke watched carefully, wondering what parts of the ceremony he would use in his wedding. 

"Do you, Admiral Nathaniel MacNelly, swear that, to your last breath, you will uphold the law of the Empire? That you forever pledge your loyalty to the Empire, and that you will obey the laws and decrees of the Imperial throne?" 

"Yes, I shall." Nathaniel answered. 

In his seat, Luke was thinking. He had no problem with confessing his loyalty to Grandfather, but he could not say this oath. As Emperor, he would not be obeying laws, he would be the law. And the idea of swearing to the throne was ridiculous. He would own the throne, not be owned by it. In fact, you could practically say he owned it now, since heirs of estates in the Empire were considered secondary owners of the property. The oath would either have to be radically altered, or more likely left out of his own wedding. Luke mentally made a note to speak with Grandfather about it. 

"Do you, Admiral Nathaniel MacNelly, also swear that you shall love Nastalia all the days of your life, holding her above all others, despite what fortune may bring?" 

"Yes, I shall." Nathaniel said. 

The wedding was continuing with Nastalia swearing her loyalty to her husband, and by extension, to the Empire. A short musical piece was played, as the couple took two lighted candles and lit a larger central candle on the altar. This symbolized their joining lives. 

Once that was completed, the Leader of the Vows gave a short speech on the sanctity of marriage and the enrichment of the couple's lives. More music was played, then the couple exchanged rings and a kiss. The Leader of the Vows proclaimed them married, and the happy couple walked arm in arm down the central aisle as the crowd clapped and cheered. 

The ushers came forward, and began directing people to the reception hall. 

"Oh, that was beautiful," Anjaleen gushed as they rose to leave. "It was just perfect." 

Luke smiled, leaning close and whispering in Anjaleen's ear. "No it wasn't." Anja glanced at Luke in puzzlement until he whispered again, "It wasn't us." 

Anjaleen beamed at Luke, her necklace bright red.


	30. Chunk 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See notes in chapter 1.

The Rebel commander was sobbing in her chair, eyes streaming tears. "Stop... stop..." she begged. "Please... I'll... I'll..." 

The head interrogator leaned forward, motioning to the technician. The pain slacked off, just enough. "Where is the first base?" The interrogator said. "Who are the Alliance members there?" 

Jasno sobbed again, then forced all concerns out of her head, refusing to think about what she was about to do. She couldn't think about the consequences, she had to make the pain stop. "On Zessa, in Asmera, the Food for the Rim Charity." She gasped again, dry sobs wracking her body as she gathered breath to speak again. 

The head interrogator smiled, and motioned to the technician again. He altered the medication being fed into her veins, flooding her system with the antidote to the pain-producing drug and a cocktail of drugs to keep the broken Rebel happy and pain-free as she told everything. The Empire would keep its promises. 

As the Rebel commander continued to speak, the ship's admiral was notified, and the ship's troops were put on alert. 

When everything was prepared, the admiral called Skywalker. 

* * *

Luke and Anjaleen went through the reception receiving line, shaking the hands of the close relatives and the newly married couple. 

"Nastalia, you're beautiful!" Anjaleen said, giving her friend a quick hug. 

"Congratulations, Admiral." Luke said, shaking the man's hand. "You've won a fine prize today." 

Nathaniel gave Luke a big smile. "I'm not the only lucky one this week." 

Anja giggled, and they walked on down the line to the Grand Moff and his wife. 

"Congratulations, Grand Moff. You have a fine addition to your family." Luke said, as Anjaleen shook the Mrs. Bel-Zessa's hand. 

"Yes." The Grand Moff sighed, "even if I'll miss my little girl." The man straightened. "I've been rather busy today, do you have any word on the Rebel situation?" 

"No word yet, but if their commander doesn't break by nightfall, heads will roll." Skywalker quietly replied. "I hope to have this well on its way towards a final resolution very soon. I don't want to have your system closed any longer than it has to be." 

"Yes, very well." The Grand Moff replied, relieved. 

Luke and Anjaleen moved on, heading towards one of the head tables to sit down for the meal. 

* * *

Anjaleen politely laughed as Mienra finished her joke. The three couples had been placed at one of the head tables while Nastalia and Nathaniel were sitting with her parents and Nathaniel's aunt and uncle. The third and last head table held three older married couples. 

Two servants came by, passing out dessert. Luke instantly noticed that he, Anjaleen, Augre and Mienra got a piece of white cake, while Lance and Jenfras got a dark cake. 

"Oh, that's the unmarried people's cake." Lance said. "If you're not married yet, you get a piece of the white cake. I'll warn you, however. It has little trinkets baked into it. They're supposed to tell your fortune." 

"Ah." Anjaleen said. "What type of trinkets?" 

"They're different for men and women, and the symbolism is very old. A dagger for victory in battle, coins for wealth, a shoe for a life of travel-" 

"A flower for love," Jenfras added, "a loaf of bread for a happy home, a cradle for many children. There are about twenty different ones. Find yours, and we'll tell you what they mean." 

Luke peered at his cake, probing it with the Force. He smiled, just as his com beeped. He thumbed it on, as he used his fork to cut into the cake, prying out the golden trinket. "Skywalker here." 

"Admiral Belgra, Sir. The Rebel commander has broken, we are readying our troops." 

Skywalker wolfishly grinned, his eyes icy cold as he held up his trinket. "I'll be right up, Admiral. I wouldn't want to miss the fun." 

"Yes, Sir." 

Luke stood, thumbing off the com. "I'll be back later tonight, Anja. Don't wait up." He nodded towards the Grand Moff as he lay the little golden dagger by his fork. Then turned, walking from the room and to his shuttle without a backward glance. 

The table watched him go, before swinging their eyes to Anjaleen. "Well," Jenfras asked, "what did you get?" 

Anjaleen cut into her cake, finding her trinket. She held up the little golden baby Kritzen cat. 

"Well now, that's interesting." Lance said. 

"Very." Jenfras added. 

"What?" Anjaleen said, mystified. 

"It means," Augre grandiosely replied, "that your children are destined for greatness." 

Anjaleen held up the little charm, staring at it in wonder. Her eyes unfocused, and she mumbled, "Only one. I'll only have one. But it will be enough." She snapped back to herself, surprised. Lance, who was sitting next to her, gave her a funny look, but the others hadn't heard her. She coughed, and asked, "can I keep it? It's pretty." 

"What, the charm? Of course." Lance said. "You're supposed to sleep with it under your pillow for a week. Not that Skywalker needs his for luck." 

* * *

"What do we have?" Luke demanded as he descended the shuttle ramp and found Admiral Belgra waiting for him. 

"The female Rebel has finally cracked and we now have the locations of all the cells in the system," Admiral Belgra began. "There were, altogether, a grand total of thirteen cells. Of those we have already discovered and neutralized five. The remaining ones include two more on Zessa, three more on Essa and three more on Jessa." 

"Good," Luke stated. "We shall start with the two on Zessa first so that that planet can be cleared and the wedding guests can leave when they need to. Then we take out those cells on Essa before moving to Jessa." 

"As you wish," Admiral Belgra replied as he looked at Luke's clothing. "I'll get the troops ready." 

"Yes, and inform the Grand Moff of this latest development," Luke ordered before he headed for his quarters to change and to report to his grandfather. 

* * *

"Good luck," Anjaleen said as she embraced her friend on the landing pad. 

"Thanks," Nastalia replied as they separated. "And take care." 

"I will," Anjaleen promised as she stepped back and let her friend's two brothers wish their little sister farewell. "Nathaniel," she said as she moved towards the admiral. "I hope you have fun." 

"We will," Nathaniel stated as she smiled at her, his eyes twinkling. "I heard about the charm you got, anything you wish to tell me?" 

"No," Anja replied as she reached into her pocket where she had both the baby Kritzen cat and the dagger Luke had gotten. "And if I did I probably wouldn't be able to tell you," she continued as she smiled teasingly at him. 

"Sooner or later you will be able to and I expect a full briefing then," Nathaniel retorted as Nastalia moved to stand next to him. 

"Indeed," Nastalia agreed with her husband. 

"When the time comes," Anjaleen replied as the Grand Moff came up to the pad where the honeymoon shuttle stood waiting. 

"Skywalker wishes you well," Bel-Zessa stated before he embraced his daughter. "Take care and I'll see you later," he said before turning to his new son-in-law. "You take care of her, you hear?" 

"I wouldn't dream of doing otherwise," Nathaniel replied. 

* * *

As he walked through the last Rebel hideout on Jessa three days later, Luke sighed as he saw the scorch marks on the walls and the scattered stormtrooper bodies. It was clear that the Rebels of this cell, had been expecting them. They had probably realized that the game was up when the _Judgment_ and the _Conqueror_ had started moving from planet to planet and when Zessa and Essa had been opened to the outside galaxy once more. 

"Report," Luke snapped at the stormtrooper commander that approached him. 

"We lost eleven men, Sir," the commander began, clearly shaking by this number of casualties after having had peace for so long. "And we have captured about half of the Rebels here. The other half are dead, either by our men or by their own hand." 

Luke nodded his head and continued making his way down the corridor he was in. After that the Rebel commander had broken there had been no further need to take as many prisoners as most of them didn't know much about the Rebellion outside of their own cells. 

"Take them to the shuttles for transportation to Zessa," Luke ordered, having been given orders by his father to clean up the mess here as soon as possible and then to hand the investigation and interrogations over to Grand Moff Bel-Zessa. 

"As you wish, Sir," the stormtrooper replied before hurrying off to carry out his orders. 

* * *

"We're all ready to go, Mistress," Rachel stated as she approached Anjaleen who was sitting on the patio with Jenfras and Mienra. 

"Good," Anja replied as she looked at her maid before returning her attention to the other two women sitting with her. "I guess this is goodbye then." 

"Yes," Mienra said as she got to her feet. "Although I hope to see you again sometime in the future." 

"Yes," Jenfras agreed as they headed inside to where the Grand Moff and Luke were busy talking with Augre and Lance. 

"Lord Vader does expect a report on the whole issue once it has been resolved," Luke was saying as the women entered. "He wants to know the details of the operation so that we can warn others to be on the look out for more such setups elsewhere." 

"He will have his report as fast as I can get it done," Grand Moff Bel-Zessa stated. "Although it might take awhile if this whole mess is as complicated as what I've seen so far." 

"Understood," Luke said as Anja walked up to him. "Ready to go?" 

"Yes," Anjaleen replied as she smiled at Luke. 

"If there is nothing else then, we shall be on our way," Luke said and, receiving no response, started out towards the landing pad where the shuttle was waiting with the others in tow. 

The Grand Moff found himself thinking of Mr. Winiterure once more as he watched the last of his guests say their farewells and leave. He knew that he had a duty to report Anjaleen's engagement to the man, but after seeing Skywalker with Anjaleen over the past few days it was more than clear to him that the couple truly did love each other. Sighing he shook his head and headed inside as soon as the shuttle lifted off and headed up to the _Judgment_. He would talk with Mr. Winiterure, but he would put in a good word for the couple. 

* * *

"You never did get around to telling me what charm you got," Luke said as the shuttle lifted off. 

"That's because I wanted to talk about it and I don't think you wanted me doing that in front of the others," Anjaleen replied as she reached into her pocket and pulled out both charms. 

"What is it?" Luke questioned as he picked up her charm. 

"A baby Kritzen cat," Anja replied. "It means that my, our, children are destined for greatness. What?" she demanded as she saw the smile that crossed his face upon the remark. "You know what that means, don't you?" 

"Yes," Luke admitted, thinking of the position his child would someday hold. "Unfortunately, I'm not allowed to tell you just yet. However, as soon as I can, I promise I will tell you." 

"There's more?" Anjaleen inquired, a little disappointed that she couldn't know what, but understanding that Vader would have some secrets he'd want hidden from anyone but his family members. 

"Yes," Luke confirmed and then continued as he read her thoughts. "I have been told, though, that you will be informed before our marriage as its rather important that you know the consequences it brings with it." 

"Very well," Anja replied, wanting to know more, but knowing that pleading wouldn't help. "But there will be only one child, won't there?" 

"What?" Luke questioned. 

"We'll only have one child, no?" 

"Yes," Luke stated as he looked at her. "How do you know?" 

"I'm not sure," Anjaleen confessed. "I just suddenly knew when I was holding the charm. I still don't understand it completely myself. But why? Inheritance reasons?" 

"You just knew?" Luke asked, puzzled. The way Anja described it made it sound like the Force had told her, but she didn't have any obvious Force abilities. Perhaps she had some latent ones, there were, after all, plenty of people who had just enough Force sensitivity to get flashes of insight from time to time without them having enough abilities to actually control the power. It was quite possible that Anjaleen was one of those people. He'd have to talk it over with his father and then see if he could probe her. "Strange. But yes, the reason for one child only is inheritance related." 

"That's why you're an only child?" Anja questioned and saw how his face darkened at the comment. "What?" 

"I'm not," Luke stated, wondering just how much he could tell her about Leia. "I have, had, a sister. But she's dead now." 

"I'm sorry." 

"I'm not," Luke stated and saw the shocked look that appeared on Anjaleen's face. "She was brainwashed beyond all hope by the Rebels. The same thing they had planned for me, to be honest." 

"Oh," Anja gasped, her necklace swirling between green and orange, the latter color signaling shock. 

However, even as she said this, Anjaleen's mind was racing. Luke had had a sister? Thinking back she could only think of one female that had been close to Vader that was Luke's age. But it couldn't be her, she was a complete Rebel. But it all made sense, how she hadn't been held at the Palace, her long and unexplained stay at Vader's Castle, and the fact that Luke now said that she was brainwashed by the Rebels. Could it possibly be? Thinking back she recalled the fact that the young women in question was adopted, it had been brought up during one of the sessions of court once. 

"Princess Organa?" Anja questioned, not realizing she had said it aloud until she met Luke's gaze and found her answer there, his silence indicating that this fact, like his Sith powers was something he hadn't been given actual permission to tell her. "They tried to get you too?" she continued, changing the subject slightly, signaling that she understood even as her mind raced with this new found information. Princess Leia had always been a troublemaker in court and had been proven to be one of the main leaders of the Alliance, she could see why Vader didn't want it known that she was related to him and why he had dealt with her as he had. 

"Yes," Luke confirmed, figuring that he could give her the details of what she mostly knew already. "As you and Nastalia figured out I was raised on Tatooine by people whom I believed to be my aunt and uncle. However, in reality he was the half-brother of a Jedi." 

"Oh my gosh," Anja exclaimed as she brought her hand up to her mouth, knowing all too well how Vader was the arch enemy of the Jedi and how Luke was that now too. 

"Indeed," Luke agreed as his blood began to boil at the thought of his uncle's treatment of him. "Naturally they treated me poorly, to say the least. After a series of events, I ended up with Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi and left the planet with him and several droids which contained the stolen Death Star plans. He intended to go to Alderaan to deliver the plans to Organa and to bring me to the Alliance where he wanted to train me as a Jedi. However, Alderaan was destroyed before we arrived and when we did arrive we were captured by the Death Star. The events that followed ended up with Kenobi's death, the Princess' escape, and me being left with Father. Needlessly to say it was a great shock to both of us when our relationship was revealed as neither of us had had a clue. Father didn't know he had a son and I had been raised to believe that my father had been a Jedi whom Vader had killed." 

"How dare they!" Anjaleen exclaimed angrily. "They tried to turn you against him!" 

"Yes," Luke stated, his anger building steadily higher as he thought back to it all. "The worst part is that my mother was deeply involved in this all. She had betrayed Father and let my twin and I be hidden from him." 

"I'm sorry, Luke," Anja stated as she placed a hand on his shoulder, finally understanding a little better where his strength came from. She had always wondered where it had come from and now she knew. The only thing that truly surprised her, other than what had been done to him, was his present confidence, a thing he must surely not have had before coming to stay with Vader. 

Luke gave her hand a squeeze as he got to his feet as the shuttle landed in the docking bay of the _Judgment_. "I probably don't have to tell you this, but precaution makes me, don't tell anyone what you just learned," Luke said as he escorted her towards the ramp. 

"I won't," Anjaleen reassured him just before they descended the ramp. 

"Everything is ready for departure, Sir," Admiral Belgra stated as he briefly stared at the Kyrab necklace around the young lady's neck, instantly realizing what it meant. The realization stunning him. 

"Good," Luke said as he walked past the admiral. "Let us return to Coruscant." 

"Yes, Sir," Admiral Belgra replied before he hurried off, knowing that news of Skywalker's engagement would start spreading all over the Navy as soon as they dropped out of hyperspace in orbit around the capital. 

"There is one more thing I need to discuss with you, Anja," Luke said as he led her to the turbolift, ignoring the glances they were receiving. 

"Yes?" 

"Just a moment," Luke replied and waited until they were alone in the turbolift and he was sure that no one was listening in on them. "Father has assured me that he will have men watching your house round the clock until this whole mess with Ra'chealla is cleared up so you need not fear anything while at home." 

"Thank you!" Anjaleen replied as she breathed a sigh of relief. "That makes me feel much better." 

"Also, Father wants you and your father to come over for tea at the Castle the afternoon we return so that he can clear up any questions your father may have as far as the engagement is concerned," Luke continued and smiled as he sensed Anja's relief on that matter as well. "You will still, however, need to be careful when you go someplace else, especially court." 

"I'll just stick close to you there," Anjaleen stated, trying to hide her immense fear, as the turbolift stopped and they got out and walked down a deserted hall. 

"Yes, please do," Luke said. "I'll do my best to get that assassin off your back, but it may take a little more time than either of us wants." 

* * *

Weng pulled up on the stick, setting Lord Vader's shuttle towards the particular gray of the city planet's surface. "She's sluggish again. The lady sure does bring entirely too much stuff." 

Harrow breathed a heavy sigh. "Yes. And we better get used to it. Did you see?" 

Kin snickered. "Who could miss it? It sparkles like the stars. And costs as much as one too, I bet." 

"This is going to be all over the news in a day." Salw announced. 

"And the Navy. The rumors are going to be fierce." Kin replied. 

Weng sighed, "I'm going to request a bigger shuttle with more cargo hold and larger engines for when we take the lady. They're packed back there. And I don't care if it's only to the planet's surface, they're bound to want to take longer rides eventually." 

Harrow groaned. "And room for more staff. I'm a pilot, not a waiter. I don't want to have to serve drinks." 

"Oh blast. You're right." Kin groaned as well. "This is going to mean a lot more work to get the shuttle prepared. Lord Vader and Skywalker just walk on, maybe Skywalker has a bag or two, but that's it. He doesn't even mind eating the same food as us. But the lady." 

"We'll need a kitchen, and a cook." Salw said. "And wait-staff. But maybe her own maids could do that." 

"I'll talk to Major Ravenell." Weng said, dragging a hand through his graying hair. He usually was the crew's spokesman, since he had been stationed with Lord Vader's shuttle longest. "Besides, once she's married to Skywalker, we can just request a cook from Lord Vader's Castle or something." 

"Sure we can't just get the cook stationed with us?" Salw said, "I'd like to have better food everyday." 

"I'm just glad I'm not one of Lord Vader's servants. The Dark Lord has been a confirmed bachelor for so many years, I think his castle staff is in for a shock." Kin mischievously said. 

* * *

Mr. Winiterure sighed as his valet straightened his collar for him. His daughter had come home this morning, and had immediately asked to speak with him in the study, alone. He nodded to his servant, dismissing the man. ' _At least she has the sense not to announce that she got engaged without my permission in front of her mother. The woman would have been in hysterics for days, and told everyone she knew._ ' The older man sighed as he thought to himself. ' _And the Grand Moff did call me and tell me, so it wasn't quite a surprise. But I didn't quite believe it till I saw her._ ' 

No, Anjaleen hadn't told him in front of her mother, in fact, she had taken off that incredibly expensive engagement necklace and hid it in her pocket until she had gotten him alone. She had handed it over to him without a word, then sat in the chair opposite his desk, eyes on the floor. 

At first, he had been furious. How dare she make such an important decision for herself, without his guidance. And how dare she make a decision like that, that would affect her father's fortune and estates without telling him first. He had yelled at her, purple with rage, as the necklace in his hand had gone pure black. 

She had started crying, stammering that Luke had assured her that Lord Vader had promised that he would be ' _taken care of_ ,' and that Luke loved her, and that everything was going to be okay. 

He had paused then, looking at the necklace. Examining it, he had belatedly realized its worth. Expensive didn't quite describe it. Pure Kyrabs, paid for by Lord Vader, just so Skywalker could woo his daughter. That party, and all the wealth Lord Vader had spent on the young man. His clothing, his position with the Emperor, all spoke of a wealth and power that were barely realized by most of the courtiers at court. 

He sighed, and told her, "I received an invitation to tea this afternoon at Lord Vader's Castle. Naturally, I accepted. I had wondered if this wasn't what the Dark Lord wanted to talk to me about. I will withhold my final judgment until after I discuss Skywalker's future with Lord Vader." 

He had dismissed her, sitting in his study, thinking. He had turned the necklace over and over in his hands, watching the play of colors shimmer through the gems. He had stuffed it into his pocket, and headed upstairs to dress. 

Mr. Winiterure came back to himself, sighing again, wishing, not for the first time, that he had sired a son. But his first-born had been a daughter, and with the little love lost between him and his wife, they had accidentally put off having another child until it was too late. 

"A son." He whispered. "Someone the servants would call 'Young Master Winiterure', and carry on my name. Someone-" he blinked. "Master Skywalker. Well, maybe my daughter did have her head on straight. We'll see." 

* * *

"WHAT!?!" Raphael Jerklin screamed over his desk into the calm collected face of his assistant Dace. 

"Apparently, Sir, the story aboard the _Judgment_ , the ship they took to T'Zessa, is that Anjaleen Winiterure came back from the wedding engaged to Skywalker. I also checked the rumor mill in Zessa, and it says that the young lady was wearing a Kyrab necklace all through the ceremonies." 

"It has to be a filthy lie." Jerklin huffed. 

"Perhaps not, Sir. I contacted our spy in the Winiterure household. Nothing was announced there, but ' _something is going on_ ,' and Mr. Winiterure and his daughter are currently visiting Lord Vader's Castle for tea." Dace calmly replied. 

"Tea? No one does that." Jerklin mussed. "It-" The man sat down, straightening in his chair. "As if I'd give up that easily. I have to plan, you are dismissed." 

"Yes, Sir." Dace turned and walked from the room, forcing the smile from showing on his face. Inside, he was laughing. He fingered the report from T'Zessa, days old, it had taken a huge amount of begging to get the computer department head to fake a later date on the datachip. But it was worth it. With luck, his jerk of a boss would annoy Lord Vader enough to get transferred. Dace would do about anything not to have to work under the man for the rest of his life. 

* * *

Ra'chealla looked in the mirror, studying her reflection. Perfect. And Skywalker would be back in court tonight. She sighed a happy little sigh, content. She had arranged for her assassin to get into the Palace tonight, and take out that annoying little pest. 

"Mistress?" Her maid said, coming up to her. "I have received information that you might want to hear." 

"What is it?" 

"Apparently, Mr. Winiterure is visiting Lord Vader's Castle for tea today. Our spies in their household have just reported it." 

Ra'chealla frowned, then smiled. "Thank you." Lord Vader must have finally noticed that nobody's scheming, and was no doubt warning her father off. Everything was perfect. Now, when the assassin struck, Lord Vader was much more likely to get the blame. And Ra'chealla would be more than willing to comfort Skywalker if he actually missed the little snit, once Anjaleen was dead. 

* * *

"The Grand Moff promised to get the report to you as soon as he could," Luke concluded before he took another bite of his lunch as he glanced over at his father, the sea view behind him. "Although, from what I saw it may take a while as he'll have to sort the loyal citizens from the Rebels." 

"Very well," Vader replied as he observed his son. "How do you believe Mr. Winiterure will react to the news?" 

"I'm not sure," Luke admitted. "He didn't give any hints when I dropped Anja off, even though I'm sure Grand Moff Bel-Zessa informed him of the situation, but Anjaleen was worried." 

"He'll no doubt have concerns about your future and how secure it is," Vader said. 

Luke nodded his head as he finished his meal and reached into his pocket as he felt something poking his leg. Smiling he pulled out Anja's charm, as she had insisted that they keep each other's charm, he put it on the patio table next to his plate. 

"What is that?" Vader questioned as he saw the small gold figure. 

"It's a tradition on T'Zessa to give charms to the unmarried people at the wedding, they're hidden in the cake," Luke explained even as he mind began to race. "This one was Anja's and it basically means that her children will have a great future or something to that effect." 

"I see," Vader stated as he thought back to his father's prediction. 

"What?" Luke inquired, catching his father's sense of irony. 

"I'm going to have to start shielding myself better around you, aren't I?" Vader teased before he took a sip of wine and indicated that he was done so that the servants could clear the table. ' _Your grandfather had a vision while he was meditating on your future with young Winiterure._ ' 

' _About my child,_ ' Luke stated as he leaned forward, knowing that while those visions weren't set in stone, his grandfather normally hit the mark or was close to it. ' _What was it?_ ' 

' _He saw a browned-haired, blue eyed boy with a lot of potential,_ ' Vader declared. 

' _That's good to know,_ ' Luke said before something else came to mind. "Now that I remember," he began aloud. "I believe that Anjaleen may have a bit of potential herself." 

"What makes you think that?" Vader demanded, instantly alert. 

"She knew we would only have one child," Luke explained. "I hadn't even touched upon that subject with her before and when I questioned her on how she knew she couldn't explain it. The best she sounded like it was a sudden moment of insight. A little later she told me that she was a bit ' _out of it_ ' as she said when she had this moment of insight." 

"That does sound like the work of the Force," Vader agreed. "However her potential can't be great or it would have been spotted before now. See if you can probe her after her father leaves, best to know just what she can sense." 

"Very well," Luke said. 

' _Your grandfather and I have also decided that the young lady may know about my health,_ ' Vader continued. "She has proven to be able to keep secrets and this way I'll be able to roam around freely in my own home when she comes over." 

"Great," Luke stated as Mark and another servant came out and reset the table for the tea. 

"I'd better get changed or they'll be here and I won't be ready," Vader stated as he got to his feet. 

* * *

Anjaleen straightened her blood red dress as she got out of the speeder and waited for her father before they moved towards the door where a servant stood waiting. 

"Master Skywalker is waiting for you on the patio," Mark informed Anja and Randolf as they entered. 

"Lord Vader?" Randolf questioned as he followed the servant, sending his daughter a glance which she neatly avoided. 

"He shall be joining you shortly," Mark replied as they reached the patio. "Master Luke, your guests have arrived." 

"Thank you, Mark," Luke stated as he got up. "Hello Anja--leen," he hurriedly added remembering her father's dislike of the nickname. As he looked at her, he instantly noticed that she wasn't wearing the necklace. He must have looked a moment too long for when he turned his attention to Randolf he got a look that said the man was displeased that he hadn't been talked to before the proposal. "Mr. Winiterure." 

"Skywalker," Randolf replied just as Vader stepped out onto the patio. "Lord Vader." 

"Mr. Winiterure, Miss Winiterure," Vader replied before he gestured towards the table which was set for three. "Let us sit." 

Moving a step ahead of her father, Anjaleen sat down next to Luke before her father could take the seat. "Luke, Lord Vader," she said politely as she smiled at her fiancé even as the servants stepped forward and filled the cups. 

"What will you be having?" Mark asked both Randolf and Anjaleen as he stood between them, indicating the cakes that were on the table. 

"I'll have a piece of the rine pie," Randolf said, knowing better than to get straight down to business. 

"I'll have the gruna cake," Anja said. 

"Same for me," Luke stated as Mark moved over to him. "How are things back at your system?" he inquired as he looked at Randolf. 

"Fine," Randolf responded politely. "All signs of the unrest earlier this year have been erased and things have settled back to normal." 

"That's always good," Vader commented. ' _Has she ever not worn the necklace since you gave it?_ ' he sent mentally to his son. 

' _No,_ ' Luke replied. ' _This is the first time. Her father must have it._ ' 

' _Indeed,_ ' Vader replied as he scanned the man and sensed his immense anger at the way his daughter had made the decision by herself. 

"How have things been here?" Anja questioned as she turned her attention to Luke's father, knowing that her father would forget the customary greetings if she didn't bring them up. 

"Fine," Vader stated as he looked at her, lightly probing her as well, ignoring Luke's dislike of it. Looking around he found the great love she had for his son before he pulled out. "A little quieter than usual, though, as several of the usual patrons of the court were at the wedding." 

"Yes," Randolf agreed before he decided to get down to business. "If you don't mind, my Lord," he began. "I would like to get down to the matter you no doubt invited us for in the first place," as he said this, he reached into his pocket, took hold of the necklace and pulled it out. "Namely the engagement of my daughter to your..." as he sought for the right word to use that wouldn't offend Skywalker, he saw the man in question smile. "Protégé." 

"Very well," Vader said eyeing necklace which was a horrible mixture of brownish-black, sickly green and dull yellow as Randolf place it on the table upon which it instantly became transparent. 

* * *

Unable to concentrate on his work any longer, Raphael jumped to his feet and started pacing his office. How dare Skywalker get engaged to _HIS_ girl?! He would show him the error of doing so! This was why Skywalker had gotten the Dark Lord to give him so much work, so that he could get Anjaleen alone and then make her agree to his demand. Briefly he wondered what Mr. Winiterure would do about the situation, but then dismissed the thought. The man probably wouldn't dare stand up to the Dark Lord to defend his daughter's future with that nobody. But he would. 

Raphael eyed the work on his desk that he still needed to do by tomorrow evening before he turned his heel and left his office. There was no way that he'd get it all done unless he stayed up late this evening working, but he had other plans. There was an evening session of the court tonight that Skywalker would no doubt attend with his new fiancée, if for nothing more than to show off the fact that he had won. But the man would be in for a surprise if he expected that he, Raphael Jerklin, would simply stand back and pretend that Skywalker had defeated him. No. He would be there and he would show the man that he meant business. And, once that was done, Skywalker would never dare show his face at court again and Anjaleen would be his once more. 

Raphael smiled at the thought as he got into the turbolift and ordered it to descend. He would go home, get dressed up in his best clothes, and then spend some time thinking of what to say. News of his actions would, after all, spread to the media and he wanted everything to be as good as it could be. He would make sure that Vader got rid of Skywalker after he was through. Not only that, but the man would have to go to the Outer Rim Territories to be able to get a job where people didn't recognize him and laugh at him. 

He basked in the very idea of getting rid of Skywalker as he exiting the turbolift. It would be a sweet revenge and people would learn that they shouldn't toy with him. 

* * *

Darth Vader looked down at the clear necklace as he made a little motion with one hand. Luke stood up, "Anjaleen, would you like to walk around the gardens with me?" Luke held out his hand to the young lady. 

"Yes, I would." She timidly said, rising. She didn't dare look at her father, or Lord Vader, but she knew that it would be best to let the older men discuss this without the two of them here. Women never attended these discussions between fathers of a proposed couple. 

They wandered off, silent until they were out of sight of the two silent older men. "Luke?" Anjaleen whispered. 

"Yes love?" Luke replied. 

"He was furious. Absolutely furious with me. I've never been so scared." She said. 

Luke gave Anja an encouraging hug. "Now, now. It won't last. Father will explain everything to him. Well, everything that he can explain." 

Back at the patio, the two men sat in silence until the young couple passed from sight. Mr. Winiterure turned to the black masked man and began. 

"I will admit, Lord Vader, that I am not happy. The young man should have come to me first. We should have had this discussion before my daughter even knew what was going on. You can't trust a woman to look out for her own best interests." 

The Dark Lord sat quietly for a second, choosing his words carefully. "Normally, I would agree. However, Luke was very insistent. It seems that an assassin had been hired to kill your daughter, and he wanted to protect her. He could not do that without certain arrangements." 

"An assassin?" Mr. Winiterure replied, aghast. "For my daughter? But why?" 

"Yes. Apparently the young Ra'chealla wants your daughter dead. She apparently imagines herself in love with Skywalker, and is determined to stop at nothing." 

"In love?" Mr. Winiterure repeated, thinking of the gossip his wife had chattered on about during dinner last night. 

Lord Vader made a sound that suspiciously sounded like a chuckle. "Yes, my- _protégé_ apparently has that effect on the ladies." Vader had paused deliberately, implying that he would normally have used a different word. But whatever that word was, he left it to Mr. Winiterure's imagination. "However, your fears are not entirely groundless. When they marry, you will have to appoint one of your nephews as your heir. Not your daughter's husband." 

"If they marry. And why is Skywalker unable to fulfill my appointment? My system needs representation in court, and Skywalker is well known to the Emperor. It would help my people if he was their representative." 

Vader smiled behind his mask. The man had apparently thought about what Luke could bring to such a union, but he didn't know everything. "This union will help your system, regardless. But Skywalker will be unable to be their direct representative. He will have other duties to perform." 

"What duties?" 

"The Emperor has not given me permission to discuss that. Nor has he given me permission to discuss my exact relationship to young Skywalker. Or any other information regarding his talents or abilities that Luke will bring to the Empire. I am afraid that I am unable, at this time, to tell you more than my- _protégé_ shall be well taken care of." Again that deliberate pause, making the other man realize Vader was insinuating something. Skywalker was more than just a man Lord Vader had chosen to join his household. He was something else. 

Mr. Winiterure sat in the patio chair, thinking about what he had just heard. The Emperor had ordered the silence of the Dark Lord concerning Skywalker. He thought back, trying to determine what it could all mean. He sighed, realizing it would take more time than he had right now to put the pieces together. "Very well, I will take your word concerning Skywalker's future. But, I will warn you, Skywalker was not the only man trying to win my daughter's hand. The other gentleman may prove to be quite stubborn, and may become a bit of an embarrassment." 

Vader nodded, realizing that Mr. Winiterure had given his permission to the engagement. "Yes. I was informed of that problem. Luke shall be given permission to deal with the man in whatever way he sees fit." 

Mr. Winiterure glanced at Lord Vader, realizing that the man had just casually announced Jerklin's possible death. 

The Dark Lord shifted in his chair. "I hope I have explained things well enough, but I must ask, would it be possible to enhance your daughter's personal security while at home with a few of my guards? Once this engagement becomes known, my enemies will wish to strike at me through her. I don't want to give them the satisfaction." 

Mr. Winiterure blinked, realizing with a rush that the Dark Lord was right. They would be allying themselves, and the Dark Lord's enemies would see him as an easy target. "Of course." 

Lord Vader turned to one of his servants and nodded, the man walked off. 

* * *

Luke turned to Anjaleen, they were sitting side by side at the fountain. "They've agreed." Luke said, squeezing her shoulder. 

Anjaleen breathed a sigh of relief. "I knew that my father wouldn't disagree after he had time to think about it. But..." 

"I know. Well, they're clearing up details right now. We better walk around some more. Father will send someone when we should go back." Luke hopped down, holding out a hand. 

Anja put her hand in his, slipping down herself. "Have they discussed Jerklin yet?" 

"Not really. Just that I'll get to do whatever I want to get rid of him." Luke replied. 

"Good. He's a pest, and I don't like him." Anja said, squaring his shoulders. "I would have told him to get lost months ago, if Father would have let me." 

Luke laughed. "Well, that's good to know. Now, promise me something?" 

"What?" 

"Act nervous when we come back. I'm not supposed to tell you what's going on. After all, I'm just some normal man who-" Anja giggled. 

"Luke, you're not just some normal anything!"


	31. Chunk 31 - with "The Lady of a Sith" Illo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See notes in chapter 1.

Dace walked into his superior's office. "Sir?" He called out, not expecting an answer. Jerklin had left the office an hour ago, face clearly a mask of rage. Dace fingered the report he had just received from some of the Star Destroyers in the Imperial Navy. Interesting rumors surrounding Skywalker were beginning to circulate aboard those ships. Rumors that finally gave a name to what Skywalker was- ' _Sith_ ' they whispered. 

Normally, Dace would be inclined to dismiss such rumors, but one of those ships had a particular young officer aboard, by the name of Lance Bel-Zessa. A man who had spent several days close to Skywalker, during the wedding. And strange things had happened at the public dance prior to the event. 

Dace walked forward, glancing at his superior's desk. He frowned, the large pile of work that his boss needed to get done before tomorrow was scattered, uncompleted, across the top of the work surface. Dace looked at the datacard he held then looked at the desk. He sighed, then slipped the datacard into the pile. 

' _Well,_ ' he reasoned to himself, ' _if the rumor is false, Jerklin won't mind that he didn't get to see it before he runs off and does whatever he's planning on doing. But if it's true- it won't make any difference, they're already enemies. So, I have nothing to worry about by not warning him._ ' 

* * *

"Here they are," Vader said just as Luke and Anja returned to the patio. 

Vader smiled at the nervousness Anjaleen managed to show while knowing the truth. It was a good trait for a future Empress to have as she would need to hide her true emotions at times so that she didn't give important information away. And also to hide her weaknesses from enemies just waiting to strike. 

"Anjaleen," Randolf began as he turned to face his daughter as she sat down. "Lord Vader and I have discussed things and I have decided not to break off the engagement." 

"Thank you, Father!" Anja exclaimed even as Luke pretended to be relieved and smiled. 

"However, until the actual wedding I do not want you making such decisions without informing me of them first," Randolf ordered. "Is that understood?" 

"Yes, Father," Anja promised as she took the necklace he handed her and put it on, the Kyrab stones instantly turning red and purple. 

"Now that all this is arranged I must return home," Randolf continued as he turned to Vader. "Unless there is something else you wish to discuss, my Lord?" 

"No," Vader stated. "That was all." 

"Can Anjaleen stay a while longer?" Luke inquired as father and daughter got to their feet. "I can drop her off later." 

"Very well," Randolf agreed before he turned around and was led away by a servant. 

Nervously Anja looked at Vader. Although she had met him several times before, she didn't know him and she knew that she must as he was going to be her father-in-law when she and Luke got married. But where to begin? She knew that, like Luke, he was probably someone entirely different when he was at home than out with the fleet, giving orders. Looking to her fiancé, she looked for any hint on what to say or do. 

"Anja," Luke began, instantly drawing her attention. "When I said that there was more that you didn't know yet, I was talking about two major things. You will now learn one of them." 

Seeing the way Luke looked at his father, Anjaleen turned her attention back to the Dark Lord once more. 

"A long time ago I was gravely injured," Vader began as he studied the young women next to his son. "However, over time, I have been able to use my..." he broke off as he looked for the right word, knowing that the Force still didn't mean anything to her. "Sith powers to heal me." 

"To heal you?" Anja repeated as she looked questioningly between the two men. 

"Yes," Vader confirmed as he reached up, unfastened and pulled his gloves from his hands. 

Anjaleen was surprised to see strong hands underneath. The moment the thought flashed across her mind, she felt surprise at her surprise. Nobody knew exactly what the Dark Lord looked like underneath his mask and armor, but somehow it had become accepted that he was horribly scarred and handicapped. Subconsciously she had been expecting this. As those thoughts floated by she watched as Vader reached up and took off the helmet before pulling of his mask. Seeing the face beneath she gasped involuntarily. 

"Like father, like son," Anja finally whispered as she found herself looking into crystal blue eyes nearly identical to Luke's. 

"Yes," Vader agreed as he looked at his son before getting to his feet. "That taken care of, I have important things to do. I'm sure you two will find something to do." 

"Yes," Luke laughed as he watched his father leave before smiling at the surprise Anja still radiated. "Surprise." 

"You don't have to tell me," Anjaleen replied. "Tell me, is this last thing even more of a surprise, or less?" 

"More, much more," Luke stated and chuckled at her amazed look. "But there is something we need to talk about." 

"Yes?" 

"First a little background information though," Luke began as he settled back in his seat and signaled for the waiting servant to refill their cups. "Both the Jedi and the Sith gain their powers from an energy field called the Force. However, there are two sides to the Force, namely the Dark Side and the Light Side. The first is what the Sith use, the latter is what the Jedi use. The Force can only be used by those who are sensitive to it and who are trained on how to use it. The side you use dictates whether you're Jedi or Sith." 

"The Force is what you and your father use to do all those..." Anja started and paused briefly before she smiled. "Impossible things?" 

"Yes," Luke confirmed. "Now, there are some people who aren't sensitive enough to use either side, in fact they can train their whole life and never grasp any control over it. Those people simply get revelations. The way you described that you came to learn of the fact that we will only have one child, sounds like such a revelation." 

"Are you saying that I can use the Force?" Anjaleen demanded, trying to process this new development. 

"I'm not sure," Luke stated. "However, from what you've described, it seems like you may have more sensitivity than normal people, but not enough to control it. Simply to detect certain messages the Force sends out. Whether it be a moment of insight, like you had, a random tidbit of knowledge or a warning." 

"Is there any way to be sure?" Anja questioned. "I mean, can't you see whether I have this or not?" 

"I can, but I would need to enter your mind," Luke explained. "More than a light probe, as I'd be looking for something that's small." 

"What does such a mind probe involve?" Anja inquired as she leaned forward, interested and frightened both at once. "Is it safe?" 

"Yes," Luke hurriedly replied. "If it is done carefully and if you relax. There are situations where a lot of damage can be done, but that is only when the person doing the probe is careless and doesn't take the necessary precautions. The mind, after all, is fragile. Therefore I want your permission before I check." 

"Very well," Anja finally stated after a moment's silence. "You've got me curious now and I know you won't be careless." 

"Come," Luke said as he got to his feet. "It's best that we do it where you're comfortable so that you'll relax." 

Luke took her hand and lead her inside to one of the sitting rooms that he and his father used the most, both when they had guests and when they didn't. As a result, the room was much better furnished than the other sitting rooms. Walking over to a couch, Luke sat down, and motioned her to sit next to him. "Relax," he instructed as he placed a hand on her forehead and waited until she had calmed a little before slowly entering her mind. Probing around he came across stray thoughts floating around. Avoiding them, he reached deeper into the mind towards the back where the Force potential area was. Reaching it, he found a faint whisper of Force presence there. Normal people didn't have any concentration of potential no matter how slight. Finding the whisper, Luke smiled to himself before he mentally sent his love directly into the presence. 

"Luke?" Anjaleen questioned as she felt a strange but comforting sensation crawl through her. "Was that you?" 

"Yes," Luke confirmed as he pulled out and took his hand from her forehead. 

"What was it?" 

"I was simply giving you a signal," Luke explained. "If you feel that, it'll be me reaching out to you." 

"Love," Anja said as she identified it. "How did you do it though? I thought I could only feel some stuff." 

"True," Luke stated. "But I used my powers to give you one of those moments, the normal human wouldn't have felt it as strongly as you did," reaching out to his father Luke spoke mentally. ' _She has it father, it is slight, but it is more than normal._ ' 

' _Good,_ ' Vader replied. ' _That bodes well for your son._ ' 

* * *

Raphael smiled as he looked in the mirror. The satin lined velvet cape went perfectly with his suit and the jewels that encrusted the satin, sparkled like crazy, showing that they had just been polished. He had decided to wear his green and orange outfit as it made him stand out a little and it was the outfit that had the most jewels on it. Although nobody else knew of it, several of the larger jewels were fakes as he had found the actual ones too costly to buy seeing that he wasn't going to wear that outfit too often. Pulling at his jeweled cuffs, he nodded his head in satisfaction. He would definitely make an impression dressed like this alone. 

"Forsnick," Raphael called out. 

"Yes, Master?" Forsnick questioned as he entered the room. 

"Make sure my shoes shine," Raphael ordered. "I want to be able to see my face in them when I leave tonight." 

"As you wish," Forsnick replied before he hurried from the room, knowing that the his boss wouldn't care that he had only just polished the shoes the day before. 

Raphael stepped back from the mirror and took a breath before he started pacing his room, thinking of the best points to bring up when talking with Skywalker. The fact that his background and position still hadn't been revealed was a good point to bring up as it signaled that Skywalker was too embarrassed to have them known. His mysterious relationship with Vader was another point. He had, after all, suddenly appeared out of nowhere and instantly started living in the Dark Lord's castle. He could bring up the fact that Skywalker had managed to let Organa escape when Lord Vader had first captured her. But that was risky as it had been Skywalker who had caught her the second time which had eventually been the last time. No, it was better to stick to points that he knew he could win without giving his rival any room to maneuver at all. 

A smile settled on his lips as Raphael looked out of his window in the direction of Vader's Castle. It wouldn't be long now before everything was as it should be once more. After defeating Skywalker once and for all, he would get Anjaleen and marry her as soon as possible. Waiting could only lead to more trouble. Besides, he'd be in the spotlight after tonight, what better way to complete the picture than to marry his prize straight off? And what a prize it was, bringing him both beauty and a new position at once. With the combined power of working in Intel and ruling a system he could become someone to be reckoned with. Especially once he proved his worth by taking on and defeating Vader's protégé. 

And the best part of it all was that Skywalker would be unable to do anything but fight back verbally. He would be unable to use that infamous little vibroblade of his as he did whenever he was on board a Star Destroyer, as the Emperor had made a law that no one but Lord Vader could kill anyone within the walls of the Imperial Palace. Therefore all he had to do was start the conversation when Lord Vader was out of the room and he'd be perfectly safe. And, if Skywalker did decide to try anything, the Imperial Sovereign Protectors would be on him so fast it would make his head spin. If he attempted that then he would anger the Emperor and he would be gone for good. It would be a double embarrassment. He almost wished that his rival tried that, but he doubted the man would be that stupid. 

* * *

"This was the first big body of water I ever saw," Luke stated as he and Anja walked onto the beach at the back of the castle. "Before that I was always trying to farm the water from desert air." 

"That can't have been easy," Anjaleen said sympathetically, wondering just what life had been like for Luke before being found by his father. 

"That's an understatement," Luke declared as he glanced at his golden wrist chrono. "I think it is time I got you back home if you want to change before court." 

"Oh, yes," Anja stated as she saw the time. "How does a green and purple dress sound?" 

"Stunning," Luke replied and continued as she blushed slightly. "As usual." 

* * *

Ra'chealla smiled to herself, getting into her light brown dress. She had chosen this outfit specifically for Luke the last time the tailor had come. The brown fit perfectly with the colors Luke normally wore, and there were lots of jewels of various colors embedded into it. The dress also had colored ribbon and lace woven into it and came with a matching pair of gloves. Smoothening the folds of her dress she seated herself on the chair before her dressing table and her maid instantly came up to her. 

"How would you like your hair, Mistress?" the maid demanded. 

"Curled," Ra'chealla ordered a she pulled out several yellow and green jeweled clips. "With these added to pull back the front of my hair." 

"As you wish," the maid replied as she set to work. 

Ra'chealla relaxed as she looked at her reflection in the mirror. The assassin would be in the court room with a slow, but painful, poison which he would slip into the little twit's glass as soon as he could. Treen had stated that the drug would start taking effect some time near midnight and that the target would be dead by day break. Target. How she loved to think of Anjaleen Winiterure that way. There was something about reducing the little girl to an object that wasn't named that she loved. 

* * *

Luke smiled, taking Anjaleen's hand as she stepped from the hovercar. They turned to the Palace entrance together, holo cameras hovering around them. Skywalker smiled pleasantly when the gossip columnists noticed Anjaleen's necklace and began trying to ask them questions. Anjaleen smiled and waved politely to the crowds of news people and tourists that always flocked to the grand entrance to watch the rich and powerful enter the Palace for the evening. 

They entered the wide doors together, and Anjaleen leaned over to Luke as she lifted her skirts for the low steps, "Are we going to send a statement to the news channels, or are we leaving them in the dark on purpose?" 

"I wasn't planning on it, but I could ask." Luke replied, looking straight ahead. The Force was whispering again, something was going to happen, he had to watch everything that was going on around him. 

"I think that it would be a good idea. I know that lots of people in my home system are going to want the whole story. And we have to tell them something, some official story." 

"I don't know. There is the issue of your father's inheritance. It would be hard to avoid talking about that." 

"True." They entered the first of the gathering rooms where people circulated to gossip and plot. Anjaleen picked up a glass of wine from a servant who was holding out a tray, as was her custom upon entering. She always felt a little thirsty when she got here, and today she was nervous as well. "I will have to speak with my father about it." 

"As long as-" Luke suddenly reached out, and grabbed the glass of wine from Anja's fingers. He glared at it, then turned to another passing servant. He handed the man the glass. "Get rid of this." He snapped, as he turned around, glaring at the servant from which Anja had taken the glass. He turned back to Anjaleen, leading her further along the corridor. There was something in his eyes that made her shiver. 

"Anja, I want you to listen to me. It won't be long now before everyone knows what I am, but till then, you need to be very careful. Not even the Palace is safe territory, despite the precautions of the Emperor's security. Don't follow a pattern, never take anything, such as food or drink, from anyone who offers it. And try to stay close to me." 

Anjaleen's eyes got wide. "Did that man just try to-" 

Luke held a finger to her lips. "You are safe. And I will take care of it. Just be careful. Now come on, we have to tell everyone about our engagement." Luke smiled at her, taking her hand again, leading her to the larger gathering rooms. 

* * *

Treen cursed to himself. He had been so close! He had even gotten the poison into her glass, and she had been halfway to drinking it when Skywalker had taken it from her and gotten rid of it. Something was going on with that man, he seemed to know what was going on. Skywalker had glared right at him, making him wonder if he had been discovered. It almost reminded him of the restaurant. 

Well, it didn't matter. Treen had to try again, losing this target again would hurt his reputation. He followed the pair at a discreet distance, deeper into the Palace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elisabeth has done a fantastic illo of Anjaleen at this particularly important court session: [The Lady of a Sith](https://photos.app.goo.gl/KPWW6wN3e5mbV0Ml2)


	32. Chunk 32 - with "Skywalker vs. Jerklin" Illo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See notes in chapter 1.

Anjaleen looked back and forth across the large room, realizing she and Luke were the center of attention. Everyone was looking at her neck, and then whispering to each other. She smiled, and nodded at the people she normally spoke to. Elizabeth was there, standing beside Ra'chealla. Elizabeth's eyes widened in surprise, then narrowed in anticipation while looking at her companion, who was pale with suppressed rage. Anjaleen almost flinched, but looked to Luke instead. 

Luke was looking across the room, eyes cold. Anjaleen followed his gaze, biting her lip when she saw Raphael Jerklin advancing toward the couple. He was wearing an almost gaudy outfit in green and orange. She shuddered, thinking how close she had come to marrying someone who would wear something like that. 

"Skywalker." Jerklin said, strutting across the center of the room. His voice was pitched in such a way that it projected as far as Raphael could make it carry, without shouting. "What do you think you are doing with my lady, Anjaleen?" 

Luke shook his head, clearly stunned that Jerklin would make such a claim. "She is not yours, Jerklin." 

"What? Are you so confident that you have stolen her from me? As I recall, you have only gone on one date before your trip to Zessa." The man glanced at her necklace. "Don't you think that it is rather soon for you to be claiming that you have won her?" 

Luke squared his shoulders, realizing that the pompous fool in front of him was not going to let this go. "I asked, she accepted. Apparently, she doesn't share your concerns." Luke would not speak of love, here, at court. It was an emotion alien to most of the marriages arranged in this place. And besides, while it would be acceptable for Anjaleen to love her husband, for Luke to be known to love Anjaleen would be a weakness for any assassin. 

Anjaleen glanced around, noticing the walls were lined with people hanging on every word. She became nervous, she didn't trust Jerklin not to do something embarrassing. In fact, others from the adjoining rooms were casually trickling in, wanting to watch the confrontation. Even four red-clad Imperial Guards had shown up, silently standing in the nearest arched doorway. 

"You mean that you waived baubles in front of her face, while Lord Vader used his power to intimidate her father." Jerklin spat. "Though, I must commend you, a marriage would cover your tracks well." 

Skywalker snapped back. "It is well known that my past is not well known, but that does not interfere with my duties to the Empire." 

"Yes, your unknown past." Jerklin mockingly replied. "I suppose you mean the fact that you actually come from some poor, downtrodden situation on the Rim. Oh, don't look so angry that I figured that out. Where else could you have come from? If you belonged to any family of standing, your past would have been discovered by now." 

Luke gave Jerklin a little bow, sneering as he replied. "Your logic is simplistic, it matches your intelligence well." 

Jerklin sneered back, "empty insults, Skywalker. I don't suppose you would care to explain the exact nature of your duties with the Empire? I've wondered if they didn't center on your relationship with Lord Vader. The Emperor must find you a convenient way to leash his pet Sith." 

Luke's reply was very soft, and it made goose bumps rise on Anjaleen's arms. She could just feel how absolutely furious Skywalker was as he growled, "What are you implying, Jerklin?" 

"Simply this, you are well known to spend an inordinate amount of time with the Dark Lord, alone, anytime you two are on a mission together. You arrived here and immediately took up residence in his castle. His servants hold you in high regard, knowing you have his ear more than a mere guest. He showers you with gifts. And while your record hunting Rebels is almost unmatched, Lord Vader has never taken anyone to ' _train_ ' before, no matter how gifted they were. So the question becomes, what exactly has he taught you? Or more precisely, where have your lessons been? In the strategy room or in his sleeping quarters?" 

"Jerklin, you go too far." Skywalker hissed, as the room began to murmur in response. Anjaleen balled her hands into fists at her side, infuriated that Raphael Jerklin would say such a thing. 

"At least I am not the one taking a wife to hide what's going on." The man flipped his cape behind one shoulder. "I have nothing to hide." 

"You wish to know what I've been taught?" Skywalker growled, his face a mask of rage. "I'll show you." 

Anjaleen's eyes widened, and she hurriedly began to back away. She got about three paces from Luke when he raised one arm, pointing it at Jerklin. The air crackled, and bluish lightning suddenly leapt from Luke's arm, wrapping itself around Raphael. The man screamed in agony as the electricity continued to pour off the blond man, burying itself in the Intel officer, knocking the man to his knees. Luke stopped, obviously enjoying the pain he was inflicting as Jerklin tried to get back to his feet. 

"Skywalker," he gasped, "have you forgotten the guards?" He looked to the red-robed guards, waiting for them to come forward and stop Skywalker. The Emperor had forbidden any dueling within his Palace walls. He should be safe!! 

"No. But they have orders to let me do what I want." Skywalker replied, as he lifted his arms again. "They have for some time." Lightning leapt from his arms, enveloping the screaming man again. Luke tensed, and a huge burst of ball lightning flew from his body and hit Jerklin square in the chest. The man flew back through the air, landing in a still heap. 

The smell of charred flesh hung in the air as Skywalker held out a hand to Anjaleen, who fearlessly took it, her necklace sparkling pink and red with admiration, pride and love. They walked from the hall straight between the four Imperial Sovereign Protectors, leaving the stunned courtiers to whisper among themselves about the slightly smoking body on the floor. 

Somebody snickered and pointed, causing the people beside them to whisper and giggle excitedly. Some of the jewels on Raphael Jerklin's gaudy outfit had melted into puddles of plass. 

No one noticed one of the servants disappearing from the room, nervously looking over his shoulder as he went. 

* * *

"Your Majesty, he did kill that man here, in the Palace. I know he had been provoked, but you did make a law against killing anyone here." Buchanan said, concerned. A large group of the more powerful courtiers were walking with the Emperor through the gardens. 

"Well, yes." The Emperor replied, clearly pleased about something. "And he did do it in a most spectacular way. I am quite happy with Lord Vader, he trained young Skywalker in the Dark arts well, don't you think?" 

"Yes, your Majesty. But I was unaware that the law did not apply to Skywalker." 

"It does not apply to either of my Sith." The Emperor stated. "The law does say that." 

The courtier was clearly stunned about the Emperor's statement. "Skywalker is a full Sith?" The law did have an exception for the Dark Lord, and the courtiers were now racking their brains to remember the exact wording. 

"Of course. What did you think Lord Vader was teaching him all these months? That fool was right in one thing, Lord Vader would never bother with just anyone." The Emperor gleefully answered, enjoying the dismay of all his courtiers gathered around. 

Buchanan swallowed as he heard this. It was only a short while ago that he had practically insulted Skywalker by telling him that he wasn't good enough for his daughter and now he learned that Skywalker was a Sith! It was more than clear to him now, although he would never admit it, that he should have let Ra'chealla go after Skywalker. But how could he have known? The young man had kept it a complete secret. Surely he must have known the kind of treatment that would cause. But the major question that bothered him was whether or not Skywalker would exact revenge for the way he had treated him. It unnerved him that all he could do was wait and see how things played out. He was used to being in control of the situation around him. Now he wasn't. 

"Ahh," the Emperor suddenly stated. "Here comes the young man now." 

Buchanan turned and saw Skywalker approaching their group with young Anjaleen Winiterure next to him. The sparkling necklace around her neck was all the confirmation he needed to confirm the rumors that had been circulating the court. Perhaps it was for the better. He was no fool, he realized the splendid opportunity that had passed him by in pulling his daughter away from Vader's protégé. But if the young man had still been available then he would have to chose between gaining more power and influence, which would be rewarding Ra'chealla for her earlier insolence, or letting it all pass him by. Now that decision was made for him. 

"My Emperor," Luke said as he bowed before his grandfather. 

"Lord Skywalker," The Emperor replied, catching the smile that crossed Luke's face at the title and the murmur that went up among the men assembled around him. "Miss Winiterure." 

"Your Majesty," Anjaleen replied as she too bowed, startled to be addressed directly by the Emperor. 

"A fine young lady, my Lord," The Emperor stated as he turned his attention back to Luke. 

"Thank you," Luke replied for Anja as her face turned red while the Kyrab jewels swirled between yellow, purple and red. 

As he looked at the courtiers assembled around them, all of whom were looking him over once more now that they knew what he was, Luke's eyes caught those of Buchanan who briefly held his gaze before looking away. Probing the man, he quickly found the astonishment and slight fear there. Smiling inwardly he decided to toy with the man for a bit, give him no hint of how he felt about their chat that day and leave him in suspense for a while. That would be the best way to teach him not to repeat his performance in the courtyard. 

"There is no longer a need to hide your weapon," the Emperor stated, drawing Luke back. 

"Very well," Luke replied as he pulled his lightsaber from its hiding place and hung it at his belt for all to see, smiling at the murmur his actions caused. 

* * *

"That's one fine deal you've established," Vladimir stated as he approached Randolf Winiterure. 

"What?" Randolf inquired, realization dawning as he saw the other. There was only one reason that a man of Vladimir's status would talk with him; it had to be about his daughter's engagement to Skywalker. The man probably wanted to know if he had gained any new information on the young man. "Yes, it is." 

"Relating yourself to a Dark Lord of the Sith can never be bad," Vladimir continued as he came to a stop next to Randolf. "Just how great are Lord Skywalker's powers?" 

"Lord Skywalker?" Randolf echoed, stunned. 

Surely the man couldn't mean... Skywalker was a Sith?! Slowly, despite the fog of shock clouding his brain, Randolf saw the logic behind it. A man like Vladimir always chose his words carefully and wouldn't have used the words ' _relating_ ' and ' _Skywalker's powers_ ' if he had meant Vader. 

"Yes," Vladimir confirmed. "What he did to Jerklin was amazing in itself, but how much more is there? How well can he handle that saber? Can he choke people the way Vader does?" 

"I cannot discuss those things," Randolf stated, realizing that he was missing something important that he needed to know. "But why don't you ask Lord Skywalker yourself?" 

"I'll think about it," Vladimir lied before he moved off, having no intention of showing his curiosity or lack of information to the young man himself. It was bad enough already that he had needed to approach Skywalker's future father-in-law. 

Randolf watched the man go before looking around for his wife. He needed to learn what had happened to Jerklin and fast. That there had been some sort of confrontation was clear. The other man had probably seen Anjaleen's necklace and lost it. If Jerklin had acted in anyway similar to the way he had reacted to hearing that he couldn't go out with Anjaleen because of her leaving early with Skywalker, then things would have gotten extremely unpleasant to say the least. He wondered how Skywalker had reacted to it all, considering the fact that he was Vader's protégé, things didn't look good. Hopefully Jerklin had learned a lesson from whatever had happened. 

"Sasha, I need to speak with you," Randolf said as he stopped next to his wife who was speaking with one of her friends. 

"All right," Sasha replied before she looked at her friend. "I'll talk with you later." 

"Do you know what happened between Jerklin and Skywalker?" Randolf demanded softly as soon as they were in a deserted corner of the room. 

"Why yes," Sasha stated. "Haven't you heard? It was about time that someone put Jerklin in his place, after what he dared to say to Skywalker! And poor Anjaleen, having to stand by as that horrible man said all that! Terrible." 

"What happened," Randolf repeated as he motioned for her to keep her voice down. Whenever his wife got excited she started rambling on and on and talked loudly. She had dropped her wine glass in shocked joy when he had returned from Vader's Castle and announced the news to her. Immediately upon their arrival here she had proudly walked among her friends and started babbling to them about it. 

"Why, Jerklin confronted Skywalker about Anjaleen," Sasha explained. "From what I heard he said some pretty horrible things. The nerve of him!" 

"What did Skywalker do then?" 

"He showed Jerklin and everyone else that he's a Sith Lord," Sasha replied, obviously still stunned by the news herself. "People say he shot lightning from his finger tips and that the Imperial Sovereign Protectors didn't move a muscle to stop him. Luke said that they had orders to let him do as he pleased." 

"Lightning?" Randolf questioned incredulously, not sure whether to believe his wife, but Vladimir's words replaying themselves in his mind. "How badly was Jerklin injured?" 

"He's dead," Sasha stated matter of factly. "And I've heard that the lightning was hot enough to melt some of the fake jewels on his clothes. I'm glad that he won't be marrying our Anjaleen. Fake jewels indeed! The nerve. She'll be much better off with young Lord Skywalker, I think that he actually cares for her." 

"Whatever," Randolf muttered, used to his wife's rambling by now, but still wondering why he had never noticed it when he was courting her. 

"Mother, Father," Anja said as she moved over to them, still at Luke's side. 

"Anjaleen, Lord Skywalker," Sasha instantly replied. "You both look lovely tonight." 

"Thanks, Ma'am," Luke replied, having gotten somewhat used to Sasha by now. 

"Quite a surprise you had for us tonight," Randolf commented as he looked at his future son-in-law, wishing he knew more about his history so that he wasn't surprised by events as he had been today. It would make him look very bad if he didn't know who his own daughter was marrying. 

"Yes," Luke stated with a small smile as he saw the older man's eyes land on his lightsaber and widen with surprise. "Although I'm sure no one was more surprised than Jerklin himself. Even if it didn't last very long." 

* * *

The aircar flew towards Vader's Castle, two passengers sitting in the back. "I am sorry for not asking you first, Father, but I know that you wouldn't want to put up with those accusations. And Grandfather had said that he wanted me to reveal myself in a way that made the most impact." 

The Dark Lord waved a hand. "I thought you did well. And after those rumors started by the Grand Moff's son in the Navy, you needed to act quickly anyway. Now it will seem like everyone found out at once. Not bad at all." 

* * *

Ra'chealla entered her room and let out a small scream of rage. It was not possible! Anjaleen and Luke engaged!! Just what had that little twit done to him? No matter, she would be dead by morning and was probably dying already. Smiling to herself, she shook her head. The little brat would be able to join Jerklin in death. Funny how they ended up together just as she would end up with Skywalker. And what a catch he was turning out to be. A Sith Lord! She had known all along that he was more than he seemed. She couldn't wait till her father arrived home from the business he had needed to do. She had been right and he wrong! 

Briefly an uncontrollable rage flashed through her veins as she thought back to Jerklin's accusations. How dare he speak to Luke like that? He had learned his lesson and she was sure that her father had learned the he couldn't mess with Luke either. After all, up till now only Vader was allowed to kill people in the Palace. To be given the same powers as Vader and to be a Sith Lord was status that not even her father had. He just had to see the significance of her bonding with him. 

Hearing her com beep, Ra'chealla walked over to it and activated it, her smile growing as she saw Treen. "Ah yes," she began. "You'll be wanting the rest of your payment," she concluded as she reached into a drawer and pulled out a bag. 

"No," Treen said before he swallowed. "I didn't do it." 

"What?" Ra'chealla inquired, only half listening as she looked for the code she needed to transfer the credits to his account. 

"I. Didn't. Do. It." Treen repeated, pronouncing each word clearly. "I didn't poison Miss Winiterure." 

"What?!" Ra'chealla exclaimed in pure rage as she dropped the bag and looked furiously at the holo of the assassin. "Why not? Don't tell me you botched the job once more?" 

"No," Treen stated indignantly. "I could have done it, but I chose not to. I will not kill her." 

"Why not?" Ra'chealla demanded as she tried to compose herself even as she raged inside, seeing her plan fall apart. 

"Because he's a Sith," Treen explained. "There's simply too much risk involved if the Sith can do all that they're rumored to do. Look at Vader!" He pressed, secretly thinking of how Skywalker had eyed him both times he had tried to carry out his job, the man clearly knew. "I'm not going to take the chance." 

"I'll double the price," Ra'chealla tried. 

"No," Treen stated, not even hesitating. "I value my life too highly. I'm not stupid and only an idiot would go after the lady of a Sith. Haven't you heard of what happened to the other guy who tried to get her from him? I have no intention of ending up like that." 

Ra'chealla opened her mouth to reply but was cut off when the assassin broke the connection from the other end. Screaming in rage, Ra'chealla knocked a vase off the table. This was not happening to her! He was HERS! There had to be another way, she would get rid of that little brat. Skywalker belonged to her and nobody else. 

* * *

"My Lord, Skywalker," Garret said as Luke and Vader entered the room he was waiting in. 

"Make that lords," Vader stated as he took off his helmet and mask. "Luke's abilities as a Sith have now been made public." 

"Very well," Garret replied. "I have the complete background scan on my cousin," he continued as he held out a datapad to Vader. "It contains everything you requested as well as what the academy has planned for him to do as soon as he graduates next week." 

"We shall look it over and decide whether he is what Luke needs or not," Vader said as he scanned the photo of the brown haired and gray eyed young man. "That will be all for now." 

"As you wish," Garret said as he turned to Luke. "My congratulations on your engagement, my Lord." 

"Thank you, Garret," Luke replied, smiling as the man left. 

"Here," Vader said as he held out the datapad to his son. "Look it over and tell me if you think him right for the job. If so I'll take a look at his record as well." 

"I'll do that tomorrow then," Luke responded before he yawned. "Goodnight, Father." 

"Goodnight, Son," Vader replied before he thought of something else. "Anjaleen's servants will have to come talk with Mark sometime before the wedding so that he knows what staff she'll be bringing and what changes it will bring about." 

"Okay," Luke said as he nodded his head. He really wanted to talk about setting a wedding date, but he knew that now was not the time nor place to discuss it. That was a conversation he would need to hold with both his father and his grandfather. 

Luke smiled to himself as he left the room and headed to his bedroom. Today had been a busy day, but a good one as well. His engagement with Anja was now set in stone, Raphael had been dealt with once and for all, and he had been revealed to the Empire for what he was. Now he would only need to deal with Ra'chealla and all the immediate issues would be out of the way. 

* * *

Mr. Winiterure sighed, and sat in his favorite chair in the study. A blue and black guard walked in, looked around, and carefully placed a holo-camera on the top shelf of one of the bookcases. "Station three active." He said, walking out. 

Mr. Winiterure sighed again. Not three minutes after he had come home from Lord Vader's Castle yesterday the guards had started to arrive. He had politely received them, asking what they needed. The leader had just pulled out a set of plans on his house, and asked where they were to set up their control room. Mr. Winiterure had been stunned that they had plans of his house, complete with security system layouts. He had just signaled to his security to take care of the issue, and watched. 

Later, his security had told him that they were very impressed with Lord Vader's men. And that they recommended that he give his permission for every last one of their changes to his security. They were currently setting up a temporary system, but the more permanent one would be installed next week. 

Another guard came in, and held up an instrument. "Secondary check on station three positive." He said. 

Mr. Winiterure cleared his throat. "Excuse me. But weren't you wearing green yesterday?" 

The guard turned and gave a small smile. "Lord Vader couldn't decide on house colors, so we change daily." 

Mr. Winiterure nodded, and watched the man go. He shook his head. To have the wealth to afford multiple uniforms for every last one of your servants! His daughter had really picked a good husband. 

* * *

Luke bowed to the holo-projection of his father. "I should be done here within the day, Lord Vader." 

"Very well. Return home when you are done, Lord Skywalker." The masked Sith bowed back, and Luke nodded to the bridge communications officer to cut the transmission. He didn't speak on the holo-net to his father in public very often, but they had decided to reinforce his new status in front of Naval personnel a few times during this minor mission. 

Luke nodded to the ship's admiral, and returned to the discussion. He smiled to himself, imagining what Garret's cousin Sean would say when Garret spoke to him. 

* * *

Ravenell walked down the academy hallway, turning towards the upper dorm hall. The place was just as he remembered it: potted plants in each of the large windows to the right and well-worn study desks lining the left of the hall. He had spent many an hour pouring over Imperial history and procedure in this very corridor. Right now, however, the desks were empty. Only a few of the students still had tests before the semester finished classes, and most of the students had already gone home for break. 

The major entered the lift at the end of the hall, smiling to himself. Most had gone home, except for the graduates. They had one day free, and then they were presented at the ceremonies tomorrow before going on to their respective assignments. Traditionally, tonight was spent enjoying the last night of freedom these young men would have before they began their service to the Empire in earnest. Garret could remember his pounding head the following morning even now. The instructors always looked the other way tonight. 

The lift opened, and Ravenell stepped into the lobby for the senior's floor, and nearly tripped over the sprawled form lying across the floor. Loud music was coming from somewhere. 

"Somebody ought to move Steffen." Someone called, the student clearly wobbly on his feet as he staggered towards a punch bowl sitting on the table in the center of the room. 

"Nah, if he can't hold his drink, he can lay there. It's not even dark yet." A blond student yelled back, walking up to Ravenell, only a slight sway betraying his inebriation. "Can I help you, Sir?" 

"Yes, I just came in. I'm looking for my cousin, Sean Trussell." Ravenell asked, amused at the antics of two students playing keep-away from a third with what looked to be a jacket. 

"Hey, you got leave for graduation? That's great! My dad can't make it. Sean's back in his room, last I saw. It's down that hall, third door." The young man waved, and Garret walked away. 

Garret sighed, hoping that Sean wasn't too far into his celebration yet. It had been pure luck on Ravenell's part to be able to visit his cousin when everyone else would be flooded with visitors as well. He was supposed to talk to his cousin without drawing much attention. 

He came to the door and knocked. 

"Come on in, it's open!" 

Garret pushed the door control, and it opened to reveal a room crowded with four occupants playing cards. They looked up, and one of them stood up, walking over to Garret. 

"Cousin! What are you doing here?" 

"You're graduating, so I got leave." Ravenell shrugged, watching Sean look at his chest, noticing that his station-pin had been removed. Normally, the pin told anyone who looked that Garret was Lord Vader's adjunct. With it removed, Ravenell could travel almost incognito. 

"He gave you leave for my graduation?" Sean asked, disbelieving. "L- your C.O.- never seemed the type." 

Garret smiled at his cousin, knowing that the young man had been asked to not talk about Garret's post. With the three other students busy playing cards and ignoring Garret, it was obvious that Sean Trussell had not spoken to anyone about Garret's connection to Lord Vader. "Well, I have a ton of stuff to catch up on, Cousin." Garret began, "do you want to go somewhere and talk before tonight?" 

"Sure." He turned back to the three men. "I'm out guys. I'll be back before dark." 

"Okay." They said, never looking up. 

Garret waited until they had left the building, walked to the student center, and sat down for a meal in the officer's mess in a private room before thinking about talking about the real reason he had come. As soon as the waiter had left, Sean turned to him expectantly. 

"So, do I get any first-hand accounts about what's been happening in Lord Vader's Castle?" He asked conspiratorially. "Nothing you can't tell me, of course, but it's all over that Skywalker's a Sith Lord. Everybody's talking about it. I know you can't tell me everything, but I want to know. And I won't tell a soul." 

"I can't tell you anything that isn't public knowledge. Well, except that I knew that Lord Skywalker would be able to show himself eventually." 

"You knew? I wondered about that when I heard what he had done to that courtier. If you had known or not." Sean took a sip of his drink, eyes widening when he realized that Garret had ordered a better wine. He twirled the glass in his hands. "That's the only thing I miss about going into the Navy. The food isn't as good as at home." 

"Is your father still upset with you?" Garret asked, thinking about how to turn the topic of the conversation to what he wanted to ask. 

Sean sighed. "Yes. He's not even coming tomorrow. And I knew he could if he wanted to. But ' _my son doesn't need to be slaving away under some commoner, fighting barbarian Rebels._ ' It almost makes me sick. I've tried to tell him that it's everyone's responsibility to win this war, but being an Imperial Officer isn't good enough for me apparently." 

Garret shook his head. "They didn't get that upset when I went into the Imperial Academy." 

"Well," Sean shook his head, "you were going to work for Lord Vader, it was all arranged. A perfectly good occupation for a high-standing citizen. Our family may not be high enough to consider us allied with the Dark Lord, but directly serving him is different than just serving the Navy. Of course, there's only one Dark Lord, so I'm not going to get anything like that. At least that's what my father said when he lectured me- for what seemed like hours." 

"Actually, there are two Dark Lords." Garret smiled at his cousin. "And one of them is without an adjunct." 

Sean had froze, wine glass halfway to his lips. He put the glass down. "Lord Skywalker is without an adjunct?" 

"Yes. And he's looking for one." Garret continued, watching his cousin think over the situation. 

"Can you put in a word for me?" Sean asked, leaning forward. "I mean, if it is not too much trouble and- what's so funny?" 

"I already have. And I'm not on leave, I've got orders to be here." 

"Oh." Sean's eyes got wide. "Oh." 

Garret waved a hand. "It's not set in stone. You'll still be assigned to the post you've already been given for the next six months. Lord Vader told Luke that it would be best if you got some real-world experience first, and he agreed. And I won't take your answer back to them quite yet. You can write me in a month and tell me what you want to do. Being an adjunct is a lot different than being a bridge officer. And Luke doesn't want anyone who does not want the position." 

Sean nodded, looking at his plate. The waiter came in and served them the first course and departed. Sean looked at his cousin. "You called him Luke. Do you know him well?" 

Garret smiled, thinking of the dirty farm boy in the Death Star detention center that had become a man. "Yes. And he won't be as hard to work with as Lord Vader, even if they are a lot alike in many ways. However, I will warn you, Sean," Garret's voice getting very serious, "he does kill the people that fail him. And it doesn't matter how long he's known you either. Working for one of the Empire's Sith isn't always easy. I came within a hair's breath of dying once, because someone told me a secret that they were not supposed to share. I was lucky, and Lord Vader decided that I had been loyal enough in the past to keep my mouth shut, so he let me live. He did kill the one that told me, however." 

"I take it you didn't write home with that story." Sean said, munching his food thoughtfully. It was well known in the family that Garret's holo letters were extremely brief because he was exposed to so much secret information. 

"That's another thing. Everything you learn you cannot share with anyone. After awhile, you don't have much to talk about. I have few friends, most among Lord Vader's staff. And the other members of the Navy don't always respect your need to keep secrets, so they pester you for information. It gets tiring, so you avoid socializing with them. Think about what you want for your life." 

"You sound like your trying to talk me out of it." Sean said. "Do you have any regrets?" 

Garret laughed. "No. Never. Not anymore, anyway. At first I did. But now, with what I know." he shook his head, "its worth a few friends, and even my life. I've already given that, you understand. It's not like I could ask for reassignment." 

Sean laughed. 

Garret continued as the waiter came back in, "anyway, think about it. So, tell me, is your sister going to marry that Major-General in the Army?" 

"Looks like it. His brother is head of a multi-system manufacturing corporation, so his lineage checks out, even if he's Army." 

* * *

Ra'chealla wanted to scream in frustration and anger as she turned off the holo connection but couldn't, knowing her father was home and would question her on it. After Treen had quit she had slowly contacted several other court assassins but she had always been put down as soon as they realized that the intended target was Skywalker's fiancée. 

With a glance the time on her jeweled chrono, Ra'chealla turned around and headed downstairs for lunch. Ever since that faithful evening she and her father had hardly spoken to each other and she decided to break the ice today. It was, after all, her father's fault that it was Anjaleen Winiterure at Luke's side and not her. If he had only let her do as she wanted it would be he becoming the father-in-law of one of the Empire's two Dark Lords of the Sith and creating an alliance with the other. For there was definitely an alliance between Mr. Winiterure and Lord Vader, that much was clear from the security guards Vader had assigned to the Winiterure household. 

"Father," Ra'chealla said as she entered the dining room and sat down in the chair one of the servants pulled out for her. 

"Ra'chealla," Buchanan acknowledged as he briefly looked up from the datapad he was reading. 

By pulling some strings Buchanan had gotten hold of the medical report Doctor McLivro had written after doing the autopsy on Raphael Jerklin that his family had ordered. Although he had heard rumors of just how Jerklin had died, the report was still a shock for him. Doctor McLivro stated that the cause of death had been a painful mixture of severe bone calcification, electrocution and heart failure, none of which would have killed him alone, but combined the effects had been more than any human could take. 

Buchanan put the datapad aside and began his soup as his mind raced. The fact that he had gotten hold of the report with relative ease compared with other documents of importance meant that while Skywalker didn't want the information all over the holo-net, he didn't mind people like him, who had connections and were potential rivals, from seeing it. This proved to him that the newly promoted young Sith Lord knew what he was doing. For the people to know the details of what Skywalker could do could make him very unpopular with them while that same information could only be useful to Skywalker when given to the court as it caused people to both respect and fear him. 

Briefly, Buchanan had thought of leaking the medical report to the press, but he had quickly realized that it would be only all too easy to trace it back to him. And since he still didn't know where he stood with Skywalker at the moment, it was better not to take that chance. Besides, he wasn't sure if he wanted to give the media another reason to talk about Skywalker, even if it was negative information. Ever since it had been confirmed that the young man was a Sith, he had been in the center of attention. The press had been digging up anything and everything they could find on him. They were re-showing shots of when he had first appeared at court, of the execution ceremony, of his first date with the Winiterure girl, his military career so far... just about everything. His abilities and engagement, however, were in the spotlight. 

"Father," Ra'chealla began as the servants placed the main dish before them. 

"Yes?" Buchanan questioned before he took a bite of the tongue they were having. 

"About Luke," Ra'chealla began and then hastily corrected herself when she say the glare her father sent her at the first name. "I mean Skywalker. Am I still to stay away from him?" 

"Yes," Buchanan stated. "Nothing has changed." 

"But, Father," Ra'chealla exclaimed. "Surely things have changed, he's a Sith Lord! You must realize how much we stand to gain here." 

"I fail to see how we could gain anything at all," Buchanan replied. 

"Status!" Ra'chealla explained, exasperated that her father couldn't see it, was she the only one who saw things as they truly were? Even Luke couldn't see the real motives behind Anjaleen's positive reply to his asking her to marry him! "A marriage to a Sith Lord brings status, an alliance with Vader, and so many other advantages." 

"A marriage?" Buchanan repeated, an edge to his voice as he realized what his daughter was trying to do. "Skywalker is already engaged and its not to you so how can you speak of a marriage to our family?" 

"I highly doubt he actually cares for Winiterure's brat," Ra'chealla snapped, her anger rising, if she'd had her way it would be her with Luke now but her father'd had to mess that up. "She was the only one who was really an option, Elizabeth showed no interest whatsoever, and you wouldn't let me near him." 

"I doubt that, having seen what Skywalker actually is, my keeping you from him altered his decision," Buchanan stated, the anger appearing in his voice. Despite all that he had told her, his daughter was not listening to him, he would have to correct that. "Besides, he seems quite content with Anjaleen Winiterure." 

"I'm sure it affected his decision," Ra'chealla stated confidently. "And Anjaleen can be taken care of." 

"What exactly are you suggesting with that, young lady?" Buchanan demanded as he put down his utensils. 

"Whatever is necessary," Ra'chealla explained. "Think of it, Father! The power, the status and the alliance our marriage would bring. Not to mention the fact that we belong together, I've known that from pretty soon after I met him." 

"That's enough!" Buchanan roared angrily as he got to his feet. "There will be no more such talk in this house, is that understood? You will keep away from both Skywalker and Winiterure and you will not use your com for two weeks." 

"But--" Ra'chealla began, her own anger growing thicker at her father's stupidity. How could he not see the perfect opportunity he was letting slip through his fingers? 

"No buts," Buchanan cut her off. "That's final and if I see you with either of those two, you will be not go to court for a month." 

With this Buchanan stormed out of the room, leaving his unfinished dinner behind. Watching him go, Ra'chealla formed fists with her hands as she suppressed the urge to send her dinnerware flying across the room. If her father couldn't see things straight then she would take matters into her own hands once more. After all, once she had Luke there would be nothing her father could do against his powers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sam_77 (last_sam@hotmail.com) has done an illustration of the confrontation between Luke and Raphael: [Skywalker vs. Jerklin](https://photos.app.goo.gl/X4MuZnD6QmkDTh8I2).


	33. Chunk 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See notes in chapter 1.

"Other than that there was nothing worth mentioning," Luke said as he looked from his grandfather to his father. 

"Very well," Palpatine replied. "The most important part of that mission was to confirm your title and position to everyone in the Navy." 

"Anjaleen and I have been talking," Luke began after a moment of silence. "And we were wondering if you could give us an estimation of just how long we will have to wait before we can get married." 

"I want to see the young lady privately myself before any decisions are made on that topic," Palpatine stated as he looked to Vader. "Your father has informed me of her above average Force potential and I must say that I'm interested. I want you to bring her over here for lunch in three days. Afterwards we can decide on how long you must wait." 

"Thank you, Grandfather," Luke replied as he bowed. 

"If there is nothing else there are some courtiers I must see," Palpatine said at which Luke and Vader exited the throne room via the second entrance. 

"Major Ravenell has contacted me from the academy and has told me that he has talked with his cousin and that the young man is thinking about being your adjunct," Vader stated. 

"Good," Luke replied. "I hope he accepts the position. He seems to be right for the job and the fact that Garret can vouch for his loyalty is a major advantage." 

"Indeed," Vader agreed as they reached the hidden passage with the turbolift. 

"If you don't mind, I think I'll head over to Anja's and make sure that she won't be doing anything in three days," Luke said as Vader opened the door. 

"Very well," Vader stated before he disappeared into the passage and the door closed behind him. 

* * *

"Master Luke," the guard that opened the door said as he caught sight of who the visitor was. 

"Henrik," Luke replied as he entered the Winiterure household. "Is everything set up here?" 

"Yes, my Lord," Henrik confirmed. "At least the preliminary equipment is. It shouldn't be long before the final system arrives and then we can install that." 

"Good," Luke stated just as a servant entered the entrance hall. 

"Lord Skywalker," the young man said as he recognized the visitor. "Mistress Winiterure is on the patio with Master and Ma'am Winiterure. If you'll follow me." 

Luke did as he was told and followed the servant even though he knew the way. Stepping out onto the patio he smiled as he saw Anja sitting with her parents, having tea. 

"Luke," Anjaleen said as she caught sight of him and got up. "A pleasant surprise." 

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything," Luke replied before he kissed Anja on the cheek and moved over to her father to shake hands. "Mr. and Mrs. Winiterure." 

"Lord Skywalker," Randolf responded politely. "And no, you're not interrupting anything important." 

Luke opened his mouth to reply when Fifi rushed onto the patio, barking as he headed towards Luke and ran circles around him. Looking at the chiwani, Luke thought he could see a small tail swinging from side to side as the small animal finally made its way towards where Sasha was sitting, holding her hands out towards him. 

"Yes, that's right, Fifi," Sasha stated. "That's Luke, Anjaleen's fiancé, he's going to be part of the family soon and you know that. What a smart boy you are." 

Luke suppressed a smile at the older woman's behavior as he sensed the frustration radiating from both Anja and Randolf. 

"Please, sit," Anja said as she indicated an empty chair while motioning to the servants to bring another cup and plate. "How was the mission?" 

"Fine," Luke replied as he seated himself. "Nothing worth mentioning though." 

"All trips can't be fun," Randolf stated. "A lot of people at court tend to forget that." 

"Indeed," Luke agreed as he took the cup offered him. "Anjaleen," he said as he turned his attention to her. "I came here to see if you are free for lunch three days from now." 

"I am," Anjaleen informed him as her eyes twinkled. "What do you have in mind?" 

"It's not me, actually," Luke replied with a smile as he looked to Sasha briefly, knowing that whatever he said would be all over court soon. "The Emperor wishes to have us dine with him then." 

"The Emperor!" Sasha exclaimed as she looked up, shocked. "Oh dear, honey. What will you wear? Haven't you worn all your dresses already? And three days isn't long enough for the tailor to come and make another one, at least not the kind necessary to wear to lunch with his Majesty. Oh dear!" 

"I still have a dress," Anja reassured her mother. "Remember the silver, gold and purple one? It'll be perfect for this occasion." 

"Lunch with the Emperor," Randolf repeated, clearly stunned at the idea that his daughter would be doing that, but obviously liking it. "Do you do that often?" He continued as he looked at Luke. 

"From time to time," Luke stated. "His Majesty is quite busy most of the time." 

"I can imagine," Randolf replied as he wondered just what the Emperor did. "After all, he's got an Empire to run." 

"Yes," Luke simply said before he turned to Anjaleen. "So I shall pick you up half an hour before lunch time then?" 

"Yes, that would be good," Anjaleen answered as she tried to imagine what eating with the Galactic Ruler would be like. She had no idea what to expect as she had never been lucky enough to receive Palpatine's attention until she had been to court with Luke. 

* * *

Luke sat in the sitting room, waiting for Anja to come down from her dressing rooms. Sasha, her mother, was sitting across the table from him, and smiling as she chatted away. "You know that Anjaleen wants to look perfect for lunch today, Lord Skywalker. And you did show up a little early." 

Luke nodded as Fifi chose that moment to leap from her lap and run off into the other room. 

"Oh dear, why did Fifi do that?" Sasha wondered. "He usually loves to be in the same room as guests." Fifi came back, holding a red ball in his mouth as he trotted over to Luke, dropping the ball at his feet. Sasha had the manners to lecture her little pet. "Fifi! Lord Skywalker doesn't want to play ball! You come back over here and sit down like a good boy!" 

Luke leaned forward, a mischievous smile on his lips. He held out one finger, and waved it up and down. The ball began to bounce on its own, leaving Sasha speechless. Fifi was enraptured, and when Luke pointed to the far wall and the ball began to bounce that direction, the little fur-ball took off in hot pursuit. The young Sith Lord made the red ball bounce in crazy ways, off furniture and through the air, sometimes turning mid-flight, causing Fifi no end of happy frustration. 

"So," Luke said, ignoring the ball and Fifi, even as it continued to fly through the air, "I have heard that Mr. Washu dismissed his head of security." 

"Oh yes," Sasha distractedly said, keeping one eye on Fifi and his antics, "it's a great scandal. He's trying to make it look like the man had family difficulties and had to quit, but word slipped out. Some of the more nasty rumors point to the involvement of the man and Mrs. Washu." 

"That is a shame." Luke replied, as Mr. Winiterure walked in. The older gentleman stopped, stunned, as Fifi was trying to grab a floating red ball that was waving in the air. He came back to himself, and hurried up to the vacant chair next to Lord Skywalker. 

Mr. Winiterure announced, "she'll be down in a minute." 

"Good," Luke replied, "I didn't want to be late." 

Mr. Winiterure cleared his throat. "Of course not." He pointedly looked at Fifi, who was now chasing the ball as it rolled in strange patterns on the floor. "Well, what time will you be back?" 

Luke shrugged, "I don't know. Probably not more than three in the afternoon, I would think. It depends on what his Majesty wishes to speak about. But if it takes longer, I will send word." Luke looked towards the hallway. "Ah, here she comes." 

They turned, to see Anjaleen appear in the hall, stunning in her purple gown with gold and silver trim. Luke rose to greet her. 

* * *

Anjaleen picked at her meat dish, trying to figure out what was going on. Luke and the Emperor had only talked about non-essential things. But every once in awhile they looked at each other, just like Luke sometimes looked at Lord Vader. Could Luke talk to a non-Sith if he wanted to say something to them mind to mind? But that didn't make sense. He had never spoken to her. And if he and Lord Vader had that ability, then they wouldn't spend so much time meeting the Emperor in private. Unless it was difficult, or something. She didn't have enough information. 

The table was cleared, and dessert was placed in front of them. The servants stepped back, and the Emperor waved a hand. "Out." Both the servants and the Imperial Guard quickly disappeared. Anjaleen took a small sip of her wine, suddenly more nervous than before. 

"Don't worry, child. I don't bite." The Emperor wheezed. "Just don't tell the courtiers. I'm afraid I have to keep them fooled." Anjaleen dared a smile as the old man continued. "Now, I wanted to talk to you without the crowd watching. Did you know, you're engaged to a brave young man?" 

"Yes, your Majesty." Anjaleen said, smiling. She was very proud of Luke. 

"Do you know how brave? We didn't want him to marry for at least another twenty years. But he actually asked. Lord Vader and I were almost upset with him, but we did see his reasoning." 

Anjaleen blinked, hiding her surprise. Luke had to ask the Emperor to marry her? But why? 

The Emperor sighed heavily. "For all their supposed intelligence, I sometimes wonder about the mental capacities of my entire court. Not one of them has even begun to think of what it means that Luke is a Sith Lord. Or how closely he is allied with Lord Vader and how that will affect his future. You'd think they would at least try and determine why I put up with the both of them in my court, being that they are so dangerous and hard to control." 

Luke quietly laughed. "We're not that hard to control your Majesty. You know that." 

The Emperor dryly chuckled back. "Yes, I know. Even if I have given you much more leeway than anyone else. But half of them think I barely keep Lord Vader leashed, and are wondering how I manage it." 

Luke smiled and winked at Anjaleen. The Emperor grunted, shifting his old bones. "Do you want to know how I manage them, child?" 

Anjaleen gulped. "Yes, your Majesty?" 

"It's simple, really. I had an affair when I was young." 

Anjaleen's mouth dropped open, surprised and confused. ' _He had an affair?_ ' She thought, ' _But I never heard about it!_ ' 

"It was back when I was a Senator, you see. In the Old Republic, before the New Order was established, and my Empire was born." 

"Oh." Anjaleen whispered, still trying to figure out where this was going. 

"She bore me a son. Of course, it would have been a complete scandal if anyone found out, so I had the child raised on a different planet." 

"You have a son?" Anjaleen squeaked, knowing instantly what that would mean- a heir. Then it hit her. "But who- OH." 

"Yes. I'm still not sure how he managed to grow so tall- must be on his mother's side. And he does have some rather interesting abilities, don't you think?" 

"Quite." She shakily replied, and then her eyes got even larger. She looked at Luke. "Oh..." She whispered. Then she looked at her own hands. "Oh... My..." Her mind started to go around in circles. ' _Luke's going to be Emperor, his Majesty means that, doesn't he? Luke's nodding at me, it must mean that. And I'm going to be married to him. Oh my, I'm going to be an Empress. Oh... But I can't tell anyone yet. Not even Father, and especially not Mother... and... and... They're going to really start talking about me and watching me when they find out. Everyone is going to remember everything I've ever done or anything I do. They'll go back when they find out, and go over everything. I have to be perfect. An Empress... oh my._ ' 

"I'm sure you're up to the task." The Emperor dryly replied. "But, as I was saying, my son will never bear my name. His mother and I weren't married, you see. But Luke's parents were, so he'll be changing his name soon. We haven't determined when yet. I am almost upset that the dynasty won't be named after me, but I know that history will still remember, don't you think?" 

"Of course." Anjaleen politely said, trying to pull herself back together. Then it hit her, the Emperor had known what she was thinking. Luke often replied to her train of thought when they were in private. Had the Emperor just done the same thing? Luke had said that the power ran in families. She turned to the Emperor, wondering. 

He just smiled, and nodded. He took a drink of his wine. "Now, I know you and Luke want to get married quickly. The impatience of the young. But I need to decide when the announcement of Luke's relationship to Lord Vader would make the most impact. Right now, my courtiers are beginning to wonder how strong the alliance between my two Sith are. I want them to be thinking about that, testing the waters between the two. It keeps them busy. So you will be very, very quiet about what you know." 

Anjaleen bowed her head. "As you wish, your Majesty." 

"Good girl." The Emperor turned to Luke, "she is one of the smarter ones, I'll give you that. Now, I have work to do. You may stay and finish, if you want to, Grandson." The Emperor got up, and slowly walked out. 

* * *

Anjaleen's mind still raced with what she had learned only an hour earlier as she stood next to Luke at the afternoon session of the court. She was going to be an Empress! 

"You'll be fine," Luke reassured her softly. 

"It's all just so sudden," Anja replied. "I go from being at the lower echelons of the court to the fiancée of the Imperial Prince and eventual Emperor. That's a giant step for anyone." 

"I know," Luke replied as he scanned the area to make sure that no one was close enough to listen in on what they were saying. "But I know you'll be just fine and so does Vader and Palpatine or they would never have given me permission to get engaged." 

Anja shivered slightly as she heard this, immensely glad that she was so highly regarded by the three most powerful men in the Empire. But the responsibilities were frightening nonetheless. 

Catching a tremor in the Force, Luke looked up just in time to see Ra'chealla glaring at his love. Pretending not to notice, he watched her wander to one of the side rooms. Looking towards his father, he saw that he too had noticed the incident, as had Anjaleen. 

"Luke?" Anja questioned. 

"I think I'm going to have a talk with Ra'chealla," Luke stated. "See if I can get her off your back once and for all." 

"Okay," Anja replied. "I'll stay in this room with your father nearby." 

"Very well," Luke stated as he squeezed her hand before moving towards the doorway through which Ra'chealla had disappeared. 

' _Luke?_ ' Vader questioned mentally. ' _What are you going to do?_ ' 

' _Talk with her,_ ' Luke declared as he scanned the room he had just entered and saw Ra'chealla at the far end. ' _I won't purposefully annoy her, but I want her away from Anja._ ' 

' _Very well,_ ' Vader replied. 

Luke stopped to talk with people as he moved through the room, noticing how quickly Ra'chealla took note of his presence. Finally making eye contact with her, he smiled and indicated the doors that led out into the Palace gardens. At first she looked confused, but then her face brightened as she understood what he meant. Beaming at him, she nodded her head even as she disentangled herself from the conversation she was having before she moved for the doors and stepped outside. After waiting for a few moments, Luke moved to the doors and followed her out. 

Elizabeth smiled to herself as she watched him go, moving off to find Anjaleen. Entering the main room, she saw the woman she was looking for talking with her father. 

"Elizabeth," Vladimir said as he saw his daughter approach them. 

"Father," Elizabeth replied before she turned her attention to Anjaleen. "Do you realize that Lord Skywalker is outside with Ra'chealla right now? Alone?" 

"Yes," Anja replied, inwardly smiling at the brief flicker of dismayed surprise that she saw cross the other's face. She knew Elizabeth's games too well to walk into them. "He needs to talk with her about something without prying ears nearby." 

"Oh," Vladimir responded, having seen his daughter open a perfect door through which he could get at Skywalker, only to see the Sith Lord's fiancée shut that door immediately. "I have heard you saw the Emperor this afternoon," he continued, prying for info. 

"Yes, I did," Anjaleen confirmed, knowing that she could talk about that. "Luke and I had lunch with him." 

"You ate at the Emperor's table?!" Elizabeth exclaimed, suddenly realizing why the other was more dressed up than usual. 

"Yes," Anja said with a smile. "It was interesting." 

"What was the topic of discussion?" Vladimir questioned even as he suppressed the jealousy that he felt flow through his veins. That Skywalker dinned with the Emperor he could understand, especially now that his powers and status had been revealed, but Anjaleen Winiterure?! She was so far beneath him that it wasn't funny, he should be eating with his Majesty instead of her! 

"Why don't you ask the Emperor that?" Anja suggested. 

* * *

"Luke," Ra'chealla said as Luke approached her, indicating that they were to move deeper into the gardens. "How are you?" 

"I'm wonderful," Luke replied, seeing the perfect opening to bring up the subject he wanted dealt with even as he scanned the area. "What with the way the engagement has worked out so well and all. Now people know that I'm a Sith, I am going to have a beautiful wife, and I'm getting the proper respect I deserve." 

"Oh," Ra'chealla commented as she thought about what he had said. "Tell me, how close are you and Anjaleen?" 

"We understand one another," Luke stated, knowing that he couldn't mention the word love, even though it would probably be the only thing that would get Buchanan's daughter off his back as she would see anything else as an opening. Sensing how she brightened at his words, he groaned inwardly. "And she's perfect for my status. Things couldn't be better, well that's not entirely true." 

"What do you mean?" Ra'chealla inquired as hope flared within her. "How could it be better?" 

"Well it seems that someone doesn't like Anjaleen or the fact that she's with me," Luke began even as he stopped and turned to face her, wanting to watch her face as he said this. "There was an assassin after her." 

"An assassin?!" Ra'chealla exclaimed, pretending to be horrified even as she inwardly cursed Treen for being so clumsy. "How terrible." 

"Yes," Luke agreed. "I'm not letting no assassin take anything from me. It seems he's backed down since the incident with Raphael, but if I ever learn who hired him they'll be sorry the thought ever crossed their mind," saying this he felt the woman before him wince slightly even though she didn't display it. "No one does that kind of thing to me or they'll be made an example of." 

"Yes, that should be the way it's done," Ra'chealla verbally agreed even as she fumed inside. This is the way Luke should be talking about her! It should be her that no one could come near like that because it should be they who were together. "No one should come near what's yours." 

"Indeed," Luke said even as he wondered how Ra'chealla could so completely lead herself to believe that what she wanted was the way things should be. "You wouldn't happen to have heard any rumor that could give me a lead to finding who hired the assassin? Any ideas who it might be?" 

"No," Ra'chealla lied. 

"Okay, I was just checking," Luke responded. "After all, after having gotten someone like Anjaleen who I can trust to obey me later on, I don't want to have to start looking for someone else. It might be years before I find the right women as there isn't anyone I know now that would suit me." 

"No one?" Ra'chealla demanded as she felt like the world had been pulled out from under her. 

"No one," Luke stated as he looked back towards the Palace. "Thanks for your time, but I must return before I'm missed. I'll see you later." 

"Later," Ra'chealla replied as she watched Luke go before sinking onto a nearby bench. 

* * *

"I wonder how close the two of them truly are," Buchanan wondered aloud as he watched Skywalker walk up to Vader with Anjaleen in tow. 

"Indeed," Vladimir agreed as he regarded them as well. "From what we know of the Dark Lord, their relationship would be completely oriented towards his gain, although he might not make it obvious, if for nothing else than to get Skywalker to go along." 

"If that's the case then it should be easy to loosen and break the bonds from Skywalker's end," Buchanan stated. "All it would take is a little proof that, no matter what events might suggest, that he's being used as a tool. However the most difficult part would be getting him to see that. Vader has, after all, taught him all he knows in the ways of the Sith. Loyalty to Vader would have been one of them." 

"Loyalty can be undermined with lust for power and the realization that you're being used," Vladimir countered. "It would be interesting to test the bonds and see how it goes. Stir things up a bit." 

"Agreed," Buchanan declared. "However we would need to be most cautious. We have no idea just how far Skywalker's powers extend. We know that he can create lightning, but what else? Can he read minds like Vader, or was what he did to Jerklin all he can do? It could be the latter and that he hopes by his little display of power that people will take that and run with it, assuming he can do all that Vader can." 

"True," Vladimir answered thoughtfully. "We never have seen Vader do that lightning trick before. It could be that he considers it beneath him with the other stuff that he can do. Although it was pretty thorough in killing Jerklin." 

"I say we test the waters slowly," Buchanan stated. "See how warm they are and see how wet we get with a little pressure." 

* * *

Vladimir watched the young Sith walk through the gardens. He glanced around, getting a signal from one of his allies that Buchanan was nowhere in sight. He smiled, and walked casually over to Skywalker. ' _After all,_ ' he thought to himself, ' _the best way to find out how loyal this Sith is to his teacher is to see if he'll make allies with me._ ' He had been waiting for this opportunity for days. 

"Good morning, Skywalker. Pleasant day, isn't it?" 

"It always is in a controlled environment like this garden." The young Sith replied. 

"Yes. It is. Quite convenient." Vladimir paused, as the two by silent agreement walked further from the rest of the crowds. "Lord Skywalker, I wanted to talk to you about something of utmost delicacy. I was wondering if you had the time to come to dinner? Tonight? I understand that Lord Vader is not on planet, so no one would expect you back at Vader's Castle." 

Two blue eyes watched Vladimir, weighing something. "No. I am not expected. And I have nothing to do that I can not put off till later. I would be delighted." 

"Ah, thank you. Till then?" Vladimir said, bowing. He wished to be halfway across the gardens before Buchanan even noticed he had spoken to Skywalker. 

"Till then." 

* * *

Luke smiled a thin smile as the aircar speed through the skies to Vladimir's residence. The house itself was further up the coast of the small sea that he could watch from his own bedroom window. The house would be considered a palace on any other world, but here, it was one among many. 

Skywalker sighed, watching through the tinted window as the car pulled up to the front door. He had spoken to Grandfather about this meeting. His directions were simple- just to see where Vladimir would dare to go. 

The door opened, and Skywalker stepped out, taking the stairs up to the main door silently, and swiftly with graceful ease. No need to go slow, and he did want to give the feeling that this meeting was a mutual secret, even if spies from several households would report on it to half a dozen men by morning. 

He was immediately escorted to the dining hall, where a fabulous table was laid out, and Vladimir was waiting for him. "Lord Skywalker, I am pleased that you could come. I took the liberty of inviting a few of my closest friends, just to, shall we say, provide a distraction." 

Vladimir led Skywalker into an adjoining room, where a few of his closest allies were sipping pre-dinner drinks. Luke nodded to them, recognizing them as Vladimir's cronies. These men were so entwined with the higher courtier that they didn't dare think of betraying him. Their fortunes and lives would depend on it. And it made them perfect for tonight. They would add weight to Vladimir's words, and, as he had put it, a distraction for the casually prying eyes. They provided the excuse for tonight's preparations for guests, which was as close to a secret meeting one could get in a world saturated with spies and intrigue. 

"Shall we eat?" Vladimir asked the young Lord. 

"Yes, please." 

* * *

The small group of men sat in comfortable chairs, after-dinner drinks in their hands, in a room overlooking the sea. The red light of the setting sun colored the room. 

"Lord Skywalker," Vladimir began, with the tone of one changing the subject to something unpleasant. "I asked you to come tonight so we could talk of the future. More precisely, the Empire's future." 

Luke was silent as he put down his drink, leaning forward in his chair. Vladimir took that as an indication to continue. 

"Today, I saw the Emperor on his throne, and as much as it pains me to think of it, the man is old. Very old, and no matter what, he can't live forever. Which raises the question, what then? Or more precisely, who next?" 

Luke sighed. "Lord Vader, most likely." He softly replied. 

"Yes. I know." Vladimir said. "Which is strange, the man has no allies outside of yourself; and by default, your future father-in-law." 

Luke shrugged as if the argument was old, and he had gone over it many times. "The Emperor has few allies, yet he has power. Lord Vader has chosen to build his power on himself, not on others." Luke smiled a little, "your own power can't betray you." 

Vladimir shrugged, "yes, I understand that. But your help has been invaluable in his jockeying for the throne. The Emperor has named no heir, but no one will be stupid enough to go against the both of you together." 

"Yes, I know this. What is your point?" Lord Skywalker asked. Luke tried to project the image of one whom could easily become annoyed, but was content to listen. For now. 

"Just this. What do you get out of your alliance with Lord Vader?" 

Luke's eyes became very cold. "He trained me." 

Vladimir waved a hand, while his courtiers shifted nervously. They didn't want to be in the same room as an angry Sith Lord. "I know that. And I know that you will always feel some sense of loyalty to him for that. Rumor has it that he found you in a rather destitute situation, and he must have seen your potential and took steps to remedy that- for the good of the Empire." 

"Your point?" Luke replied, taking his glass back into his hand and taking a sip. 

Vladimir nodded, obviously trying to figure out the best way to continue. "But, Lord Skywalker, it puzzles me what you expect to gain when Lord Vader gains the throne. If he is anything like our Majesty, he will not always remember your work on his behalf. Your alliance to him will come to mean little more than last year's fashions. You will have to prove yourself to him again and again, just as Lord Vader had to do himself." 

Luke shifted, pretending to be considering Vladimir's words while inside he was rather surprised. The courtier was working off the wrong information, but he was providing a very good argument. If things were as they seemed between Lord Skywalker and Lord Vader, Luke would be very tempted... "What are you proposing, Vladimir?" Luke whispered. 

The other man settled back into his chair. "Not much, right now. You'll want to think about it. But, I was thinking that it might be in both our interests if we worked together on occasion. For our mutual benefit." 

"Why you? And why not someone else?" Luke asked, realizing that only a fool would ally himself with the first person that offered. 

"I have a strong position at court, a large group of allies to work with, and a deficiency in annoying daughters." Vladimir replied, slight smile on his lips. Few at court had missed Ra'chealla's actions around the young Sith these last few months. 

Luke bristly smiled. "Yes, you, at least, can keep your own in line." The jab was pointed, and a few of the silent man obviously stifled a laugh. "But, I will have to think about it, weigh the cost." 

Vladimir waved a hand, "oh no, my Lord. I have no intention of doing anything against your instructor. I speak of other matters. After all, he does not involve himself with every issue at court." The young Sith could hear Vladimir's mind whisper, ' _at least, not anything against Lord Vader quite yet._ ' 

Luke nodded, and the conversation turned to other matters. 

* * *

Buchanan fumed, looking at the spy's report. He hadn't worked fast enough! And now Vladimir had gotten the first word in, the first offer to Skywalker. The man had been there, almost alone with the Sith. Able to judge his actions without Buchanan watching, and now Vladimir knew more about the situation between the two Sith than he did. 

Buchanan put the datacard down, trying to plan. The best thing would be to invite Skywalker over for a similar dinner at the first available opportunity. But he had to plan carefully, he didn't want his daughter there. She might do something stupid and somehow anger the young man. 

He sighed, looking at the ceiling. His daughter had spent the last several days in her room, crying her eyes out. She wouldn't tell anyone why. Women. They were a mystery to him. But with any luck, she was getting over her Skywalker fixation. 

* * *

"Buchanan asked you over for lunch?" Anjaleen repeated incredulously. 

"Yes," Luke replied with as smile as he motioned for Mark to bring them more of the cocktail they were drinking. "It was... unexpected in a way. I mean, I knew that others would be trying to do the same thing once Vladimir started it, but I hadn't exactly expected Buchanan to be second." 

"What day will you be lunching with him?" Anja questioned curiously. 

"Tomorrow noon," Luke informed her. "Just before Father comes home." 

"Cutting it kind of close isn't he," Anja stated before her eyes widened. "Tomorrow? Well he's made sure that Ra'chealla won't be there." 

"No?" Luke inquired as Mark refilled their glasses. "How do you know?" 

"Elizabeth was telling me how she was going to go to the new art exhibit that's up at the Royal Museum and that she was going with Ra'chealla," Anjaleen responded. "Seems Buchanan had gotten Ra'chealla two tickets." 

"Suspicious indeed," Luke admitted as he smiled at his fiancée. "Probably doesn't want to embarrass himself when she does something she's not supposed to. That or he thinks by not having her there that I might overlook her." 

"He probably hopes that you'll forget it all," Anja added. "Anyway, what am I to say to their questions? After all, when Vladimir or Buchanan wants information they can't get and can't ask you, they come to me hoping that I'll simply spill the hargo-beans." 

"It's best that they think that," Luke replied thoughtfully. "Perhaps we should keep the image up, that way you can slip them information that Father and I want them to believe." 

"Thanks," Anja teased as she sent him a mock glare. "Although it would be fun to see how much they believe." 

"It would only be a tad here or there," Luke explained as he smiled at her. "Like saying that I found a certain evening with one of them to be very interesting. Pretend I never tell you the details, simply whether I like it or not." 

"Okay," Anja replied, liking this new viewpoint on how the court worked. Her own father never really got into this kind of business and while she had been aware of such happenings at court, she had never truly known any of the details. "So what on the night before last with Vladimir? It gave you food for thought?" 

"I like that," Luke said. "I like that a lot. Especially since Grandfather has told me to play along with Vladimir and the other high courtiers to see just what they have in mind for current events and the future." 

"What about the lower courtiers?" Anja inquired. 

"They're not as likely to go into affairs as deep as Vladimir, Buchanan and company would," Luke answered. "Besides, I have to keep up the image that I'm aiming as high as possible as far as my future goes. Besides, I also don't want to make it seem that I'm too desperate to change the alliance I supposedly have at the moment either." 

"I see," Anjaleen replied as she took a sip of her cocktail before she looked across Vader's gardens to the sea. 

"How are things over at your house?" Luke asked after a moment of silence. "Everything okay with security and all?" 

"Yes," Anja stated. "Your men have been most helpful in getting tighter security set up and getting me to relax," as she said this she smiled at several guards she saw pass by. "But I was wondering, now that Ra'chealla seems to have stopped, do you honestly believe there will be other assassins?" 

"Not at the moment," Luke replied as he sensed the fear in her aura as she brought up the topic. "Ra'chealla seems to have taken the hint, her lack of court appearances lately and the way she has steered clear of both of us seems to indicate this. However you can never be sure. With what she has done so far she might try again, although it doesn't seem too likely at the moment. When the fact that Vader is my father comes out and later that Palpatine is my grandfather there might be some trouble, though. But I'll make sure that you're safe at those times." 

"Very well," Anja said. "And if your relationship to Vader is revealed at our wedding we'll be gone on our honeymoon afterwards anyway." 

"Indeed," Luke agreed. "By the time we get back, things will have cooled down. And while we're talking about this, any idea when Nastalia and Nathaniel return from their honeymoon?" 

"Another week or two," Anja responded. "I'm not quite sure though." 

"We'll see then." 

* * *

"An alliance?" Luke questioned as he leaned back in the overstuffed chair and took a sip of his pre-lunch drink. It was amusing how Buchanan started the discussion before the meal itself. Probably wanted to make sure that their time together wasn't cut short by Vader's return before he got said that which he wanted. "And here I thought that you wanted as little to do with me as possible. At least that was the impression you brought across during our... conversation, shall we say, in the courtyard." 

"Well... ah," Buchanan began. "That was another matter all together and under different circumstances." 

"Yes, different circumstances," Luke repeated with a dash of sarcasm in his voice. "Where is your daughter by the way? She would have been in here by now if she were at home, no matter what." 

Luke hid a smile behind his glass as he watched Buchanan swallow briefly. He would make the other man pay for his earlier disrespect. Buchanan thought that he would simply forget all that had been said and done between them, but he would quickly learn otherwise. Let him sweat with the idea of him going to Vladimir instead of him for a while, that would no doubt result in a burst of good behavior from Buchanan for some time at least and perhaps it would even push the two 'friends' apart. Then, when the man had paid for his insolence, he could play off one for the other along with some of the other high ranking and influential courtiers. 

"She's out with Elizabeth right now," Buchanan replied, looking for a way to steer the conversation back to the topic he wanted discussed before Skywalker went further off topic and embarrassed him before his other allies in the room. "There was something at the museum they wanted to see. Anyway, I was just wondering if you would consider our offer at least. It is, after all, always best to have several allies in court so that if one backs out on their promises or doesn't turn out to deliver as much as you expected that you can still go for what you want from a different angle." 

"Indeed," Luke agreed, deciding to back off for a bit and see just what Buchanan had in mind and how it compared to Vladimir's ideas. "Although, so far, I have seen very little need to go anywhere else than Lord Vader to get what I need. My training has, after all, opened a lot of doors and thus a lot of options for me to chose between. I may not need alliances any time in the near future." 

"And what if you want something you can't get?" Buchanan pressed, seeing his opening. "It is rather risky to put all your money on one person, no matter what they have done for you or promise to do. If Lord Vader where to change his mind, for whatever reason he sees fit, you could be left out in the cold." 

"I don't see that happening any time soon," Luke declared. 

"No one knows what the future holds," Buchanan replied. "He might someday see you as a threat, a rival, as you are the only person alive who can use and understand the power that he manipulates so easily. That may become information he wants hidden." 

"Perhaps," Luke finally stated, letting Buchanan and his cronies believe that he was giving the idea some serious thought and that it was a new theory, one that he hadn't heard before. 

"Master," one of the servants said as he entered the room and received permission to speak. "Lunch is ready." 

"Why don't we move to the table, gentlemen?" Buchanan suggested as he got to his feet. "We can discuss matters further there." 

* * *

"Had a good lunch?" Palpatine inquired as soon as Luke entered the throne room and nodded to his father who had just returned. 

"It was interesting," Luke replied. "Although quite similar to dinner with Vladimir." 

"Did he go as far in suggesting to break away from Lord Vader as Vladimir did?" Palpatine demanded. 

"No," Luke responded as he smiled at his father. "I don't think he wants to risk going quite so far yet. What with the situation with Ra'chealla and how he treated me before my powers were revealed, all of which I reminded him of." 

"Good," Palpatine stated. "Let him learn his place." 

"You are going to play them off one for another?" Vader questioned, remembering how much his son loved these political games. 

"If I may," Luke answered as he looked to his grandfather. "It would be interesting to see just how far they'd like to pull us apart and how quickly. You were saying that you were looking for a good place to announce the relationship between Father and I to the court, Grandfather, how about when they have actually suggested outright betrayal of my loyalties?" 

"Hmm," Palpatine said softly as he thought the matter over a little. "That would be a good lesson for my courtiers to learn, especially if they can't confirm the information at first. I'll have to think about it." 

"In the meantime I've told Anjaleen to pretend she doesn't know what I'm planning to do," Luke began. "But to drop hints here and there saying that I had an interesting or insightful evening at so and so's house. Just something to help them believe I'm truly interested." 

"You do enjoy weaving those webs," Vader stated even as he felt some pride at how effortlessly his son managed to manipulate the courtiers and wrapped them around his little finger. 

Luke simply smiled as he looked to his father. The next few months would be both surprise filled and entertaining. He had never truly liked any of the courtiers and it would be joyful to watch them bickering over him and what they thought he could bring to them if they managed to get him to turn his back on Vader. They saw him as the inside person who could reveal all of the older Dark Lord's abilities and weaknesses.


	34. Chunk 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See notes in chapter 1.

Lord Vader walked in the Palace gardens with the Emperor, discussing deployment of the Empire's vast fleets. It had been months since Luke had first visited the other courtier's homes to discuss possible alliances, and it was time for the next part of the plan. 

Personally, Lord Vader hated convoluted plots with many parts that had to be done, but his part was easy in its simplicity. All he had to do was appear to notice Lord Skywalker's actions and take steps to block the young lord from plotting against him. 

He smiled to himself as he set himself to act a little distraught for the hidden cameras placed by spies that the Emperor had allowed to overhear their conversation. "Your Majesty," he began, "I know that young Lord Skywalker enjoys court, but I didn't train him to let him become a courtier. I would appreciate it if you would assign him to the new task force we are sending to the Unknown Regions to take care of the Zinn. He could use the practice of commanding a long term mission." 

The Emperor nodded, both of them realizing that they were leaving unsaid that out there, the young lord would be unable to play politics. "Ah, but," the Emperor countered, "I do not want either of you so far away for so long. Perhaps something shorter? The force being sent to Cozzellia could use his touch." 

"Yes, your Majesty." Lord Vader bowed slightly, appearing like a man who would take what he could get, even if both he and his father had arranged the entire conversation beforehand. 

* * *

Vladimir fumed. He had been so close! Lord Skywalker had told him just last week that he would support him in his bid for the minor contract to manufacture stormtrooper armor for the Army. The contract was unimportant, and he would most likely be able to win it anyway, but to be able to have the Sith supporting him on any issue would send a message to everyone else at court! But Lord Vader must have finally decided to reign his protégé back in, and managed to send him off to Cozzellia for a month. It just wasn't fair, why couldn't he have waited for another week? 

Now he would have to start over, trying to find another minor issue to try and get Skywalker to support so that he could build up some trust between them before he could ask the young lord to side with him against Vader. Vladimir sighed, and began pouring through his datachips again. 

* * *

Ensign Sean Trussell quietly packed his bags, smiling all the while. The last six months had been frustrating, but now it would soon be over. He had really learned to hate red tape, and all the bureaucracy that went with being a lower echelon officer. Add the growing animosity between him and his father over his 'failure' to be placed in a more glamorous post, and Sean was ready to move on. 

He sighed, tossing the last holotape from home into his bag. It was little more than a tirade from his father about how anyone could fill the duties he had now, and he didn't need to waste his life commanding technicians and petty officers for re-supply during drills. The worst part was knowing he could shut his father up by telling him what had been arranged, but he rather keep the secret like he had been told to do. He'd officially become Lord Skywalker's adjunct within the week, and he couldn't wait to tell his father. 

Sean snorted, checking his chronometer. It was late in the ship's evening, and Garret would be arriving soon. The _Executor_ was in the same system, and he was about to be transferred. 

He picked up the manuals his superior officer had given him on his current job and neatly stacked them on his table. It was almost funny in a way, the job he had been doing for the last few months wasn't really that bad. He was officially being trained to organize the vast crews necessary for re-supply of the fighting crews of the ship. He had been learning to juggle everything from verifying that the AT-AT's had been re-fueled to checking that the TIEs had been repaired. It was a catchall position whose entire purpose was making sure everything ran smoothly for everyone else and it was perfect training for him. 

Even if it meant that he dealt with a mountain of forms everyday. Trussell stacked several datadisks of completed forms next to the now unneeded manuals. He hoped that being an adjunct didn't have quite so much useless datawork, but he knew that he'd probably get stuck filling out forms for the rest of his life. 

The door chimed, and Sean smiled, zipping up his bag before he turned to open it. "Major-" he started to say, then stopped. 

Ensign Brarren stood in the door, wearing a thin smile and holding a datacard. "Expecting company, Trussell?" 

Sean glared. Brarren was always sticking his nose everywhere, and he was the worst snitch. "Maybe." He growled. He had to get rid of this man before he noticed- 

"What you doing, leaving? You're all packed up." The man smiled again, waving his datacard. "I didn't know you had been reassigned, or I wouldn't have come over to ask if you wanted to join our betting pool." 

"Gambling is against regulations." Sean said, reaching for the door controls. 

"So is using family connections to get promoted." Brarren casually mentioned. "And we all know that your family is rather well off." The man took a step forward, causing Sean to take a step back. "Entirely too well off for you to be sitting around working as a supply officer, don't you think?" 

Sean glared. "I have never used my family to get promoted, Brarren." Which was true. He hadn't, Garret his cousin had been the one to recommend him. 

"Well, not yet anyway." Brarren replied. "But it doesn't look that far away." The man took a few more steps into the room. 

Alarm bells began to go off in Sean's head. Something wasn't right, Brarren was acting entirely too pushy. Thinking quickly, Sean tried to stall while he figured out what to do. "If it concerns you so much, why don't you go back to your room and fill out a complaint?" Trussell hissed, realizing if he was going to be transferred anywhere else he wouldn't want Brarren to get anything in his file. "And I will fill out a complaint against your gambling." 

"Oh, that won't be necessary," Ensign Brarren said, sickly smiling. "I'm just here to send a warning." He stepped forward again, and Sean suddenly saw a vibroblade in his hand. The world slowed as Trussell's training kicked in, and he was about to lash out with a leg when something moved behind Brarren. A hand clamped itself around Brarren's mouth, and with a quick motion the young Ensign dropped to the floor with his throat slit. 

Sean looked up into the black eyes of a black haired pale man standing in his room wearing a shuttle pilot's uniform. Behind him, Major Ravenell stepped up. 

Garret looked over the shoulder of the dark haired man at the dying ensign on the floor. He looked at his surprised cousin. "Ready to go?" 

"Yes, Sir." Sean said, turning to grab his bags, mind a whirl. Hopefully Garret would explain this to him later. He turned around again, and the black haired man was kneeling down by the body, carefully pulling something that looked like a thin layer of flesh colored plass from Brarren's face. He stopped, leaving half of it still attached. 

"Not a bad disguise." The shuttle pilot said. "The real ensign is fast asleep in his quarters, drugged to the gills. He'll be fine. Just leave the transfer request on the bed, Garret. I want to get out of here fast before I have to start explaining everything." 

Garret tossed a datacard onto the bunk, turning to go. Sean stepped over the body, trying not to step in the rapidly growing pool of blood. Once out of the room, the door swished shut, leaving the corpse to be found in the morning. 

The walk to the shuttle was uneventful. Sean walked behind his cousin, the shuttle pilot mutely following. As they traveled the corridors, Trussell went over what had happened in his mind. This wasn't normal, was it? He wasn't going to have to spend the rest of his life dodging assassins because he was Lord Skywalker's aide, would he? Garret never mentioned this... And what did the man mean by ' _send a warning_?' 

As they boarded the shuttle, Garret walked towards the front of the ship, sitting in the seats directly behind the pilot's. Sean sat beside him as the black haired man sat in front. An older man with salt and pepper hair was sitting in the co-pilot's seat, warming up the engines. "Ready to go." He said. 

"Good." The pilot grabbed the mike and spoke into it. "Shuttle E1-3 to control. Permission to disembark." 

"Permission granted. You may leave when ready." 

Sean found himself slightly alarmed at the speed at which the pilot launched the craft, plummeting from the hangar doors. 

"I don't know," the man was saying, "I like the maneuverability of these prototype thrusters, but I don't think they would work well on a larger craft. What do you think, Weng?" 

"I think you're right, Sir. They become a little unstable when she's weighted down, and we do get weighted down every time the Lady comes aboard. Which isn't very often, but I would take it into consideration." 

"Good point. I'll have to instruct the engineers to allow for that. Oh, and Sean?" 

"Yes, Sir?" Trussell replied, watching the shuttle come at the _Executor_ with alarming speed. 

"That wasn't normal." 

The young ensign nodded distractedly, forgetting that the pilot couldn't see him. They landed, and Garret motioned for him to get up. Sean walked out of the shuttle, following Garret across the immense landing bay once they got off the craft. Surprisingly, the black haired pilot followed them to the turbolift and further along the corridors till they came to a wide door flanked by two stormtroopers. 

The doors swished open, and the three of them went inside. The room was dark, cool and sterile, and in one corner was a large pod-like structure. The pod was open, its white interior a stark contrast to the black armored man inside. Sean gulped, listening to the hiss of the Sith's respirator. 

"You cut it very close." The Sith Lord accusingly said. 

The black haired man stepped forward. "It couldn't be helped." Suddenly, his form began to waver, revealing a blond man with blue eyes. He cocked his head. "But it does send the warning straight back to his employer. I can't have anyone even attempting to strike at me, or even at anyone even remotely allied with me. You know that, Father." 

The black masked man sighed, even as Sean Trussell relied on all his training to keep a straight face. The young ensign's mind went into overdrive. ' _That pilot is Lord Skywalker! And- Father? Father? I didn't just hear that, did I? Is this what Garret meant by secrets? He wasn't kidding when he hinted that he knew some big ones..._ ' 

Lord Vader shifted, "at least we know who his employer was. We will have to do something about it, when we get back to court. Otherwise, how did it go?" 

"Well enough." Lord Skywalker held up an arm, looking at it. "Handy trick, but you're right, it helps to dress the part. Less to control." He motioned to Sean, "and he keeps his head." 

"Yes." The black form turned, "Major, brief him on the issues we discussed, and bring him back here in the morning. I have several things I need to go over with my plotting son." 

"Yes, my Lord." Ravenell bowed, leading Trussell out. 

* * *

Anjaleen smiled as she looked at the holo of the crysantre. The flowers were so beautiful and from the scent sample that came with the datachip, she knew that they smelled lovely. Marking the place on the holo so that she'd be able to call it up later, she looked at the next flower and winced. After Palpatine had announced that they could get married in five months, she had instantly begun the necessary planning for the event. Since then a month had already passed and she had made reasonable headway. It hadn't taken long to decide on the exact date for the wedding itself and the Emperor had insisted that it take place in the Crystal Hall in the Palace. 

The Crystal Hall had been so named as the entire ceiling, three of the walls, and a good deal of the interior had been constructed purely out of the extremely strong and durable crystal found on Malkse. The altar would be placed at the front near one of the walls where the light of the setting sun would come down on her and Luke and be scattered in all directions and colors. The crystal walls also gave a splendid view of the rich area of the city with the sea in the distance. All in all it would be the perfect setting for the wedding of a future Emperor of the Empire and she had no doubt that the media would pick up the symbolism as soon as Luke's full heritage was revealed. 

Anja smiled before sighing in anticipation for the big day. Until then she would have fun making sure that everything would be as perfect as it could possibly be on that day. Luke had told her that she could go ahead and plan everything she wanted except the clothes for herself and him. Those would be decided upon later with Palpatine and Vader present. Thus far she had already decided to add in a few of the traditions from her own system as well as several ones from other systems throughout the Empire. She had also decided on the ice sculptures and statues that would be placed around the Hall. 

"Hello, Anjaleen," Nastalia said as she was escorted into the room Anja was working in. 

"Hello," Anja replied as she got up and greeted her friend. "How are you?" 

"Fine," Nastalia replied. "I just got a report from the architect and the house should be ready next month. Needlessly to say Nathaniel and I are very excited about moving in there." 

"I can image," Anja stated and then her voice took on a teasing tone. "Let's see, you're married, have your own home, all that's missing now is a few kids running about screaming and wailing." 

"Oh," Nastalia said before she began to laugh at the image. "We're not that far along yet. In fact we haven't even discussed having children yet so it won't be anytime soon." 

"Pity," Anja responded as she motioned for her friend to sit as she took her own seat once more. "Care to help me with something?" 

"Sure," Nastalia answered as she looked at the various datapads lying on the table and floor around Anjaleen's chair. "What can I do?" 

"I was wondering if it would be okay if we used the idea of the charms you had in the cake at your wedding for ours," Anja stated. "I know some cultures dislike having their traditions used elsewhere and I was wondering if your system was one of them as I don't want to offend anyone." 

"I don't think that would be a problem," Nastalia replied after a moment's thought. "In fact I think the people would be honored to have their traditions used in the first wedding held at the Imperial Palace." 

"Great," Anja said with a smile as she made note of this fact on one of the many datapads. Although she doubted that she would forget getting permission, she wanted to make sure that nothing went wrong. 

"What's that?" Nastalia inquired as she caught sight of the last flower Anja had been looking at. 

"A flower," Anjaleen informed her friend even as she wrinkled her nose. "I don't even want to know what it smells like. It looks like a rotten piece of meat. I have no idea how it ever managed to get on the list of the best flowers to use at weddings." 

"Must be the traditional flower of some alien race," Nastalia replied with equal distaste. "I'm sure that I don't have to worry about finding it at your wedding. Although it might be useful at keeping away some of the courtiers you don't like." 

"I guess that's one way of looking at it," Anja said as she laughed. "Anyway, what color do you think I should order this flower in? It's called a crysantre." 

"I don't know," Nastalia honestly stated a few seconds later as she looked at the light purple, light yellow and light pink shades the crysantres came in. "All three colors are quite lovely. You might want to get bouquets with all three colors if it doesn't cost too much." 

"No budget," Anjaleen stated proudly as she looked at the holos again herself. "I think I might just do that. It would give some variety to the bouquets and it would work extremely well with the white locuts Luke wants." 

"Anjaleen," Nastalia said in such a tone that she instantly grabbed her friend's attention. "What is going on here that I don't know about? I mean I was expecting the fact that you'd be able to spend a lot on this wedding from what we saw of Luke's birthday party at the Castle. But no budget whatsoever?" 

"Unlimited," Anja confirmed as she saw the curiosity and amazement lurking in the depths of her friend's eyes. "And I can't tell you more although I can say that by the time the wedding is over you'll know a lot more." 

"A lot more?" Nastalia repeated cautiously. "But not all?" 

"Nope," Anja replied with glee. "I had to wait a long time before I learned it all and so will you." 

"Humf," Nastalia responded as she sent a mock glare at the green-eyed girl before her. "You're enjoying yourself immensely right now I can see." 

"Who, me?" Anjaleen questioned innocently before she giggled. "It's simply the sheer importance of the news. It literally blew me away when I learned it. Are you thirsty?" 

"Yes," Nastalia stated as she studied her friend. She wanted to ask more, but she knew that Anjaleen was probably not allowed to reveal what she knew and thus it wouldn't be fair for her to pressure the other woman. "A juice, please." 

Anja summoned one of the servants and told him what they wanted. "Anyway, I still need to pick colors for the silk curtains that will be put up between the water filled pillars outside and inside the Crystal Hall," Anja continued as she turned her attention back to her friend. "And I'm not sure what color to take. There will be so many different colors in there already from the clothes of the guests." 

"You could always go with cream or ivory," Nastalia suggested, remembering how hard some of those decisions had been for her when she had needed to make them, only she hadn't had as many options. "Those colors go with practically everything." 

"True," Anja agreed. 

* * *

"Our situation is rapidly deteriorating," General Rieekan stated as he watched Mon Mothma pace her small study. 

"I know that," Mon Mothma snapped before her tone lightened. "I'm sorry, Carlist. It's just that there doesn't seem to be a way out of this downward spiral we're caught in and its getting to me. All that we stand and fight for is slipping away from us. We're resorting to Imperial-like measures simply to stay in this war." 

"Indeed," Rieekan agreed as he thought back to the raid on a civilian spaceport he had been forced to authorize as they needed the huge weapon cargoes they had known several of ships at the port were carrying. "We need to be more careful about what we do from now on." 

"It's practically too late now," Mon Mothma replied. "If we don't do some of these things we despise doing so, we're finished." 

"We need a victory," Rieekan declared. "Something that will shock the Empire to its foundations. Something that will grasp the attention of the citizens and make them realize what's really going on and just what Palpatine truly is." 

"You mean another Death Star incident?" Mon Mothma suggested. "I hardly doubt that the price we paid both before and after that victory was worth it. Although another Alderaan incident would be exactly what the public needs before it wakes up and sees the light." 

"The Empire isn't stupid enough to repeat such a mistake," Rieekan responded. "They saw the unpopular reaction it caused on so many planets despite the fact that they knew it had one of our best leaders." 

"Bail," Mon Mothma whispered softly as she thought back to her former ally and co-founder of the Alliance. "What I wouldn't do to have him here with us now. He'd know what to do. Just like Leia always did. But they're both gone now, as is General Xa'sstresh." 

Rieekan chose not to comment to this last remark, his thoughts wandering back to Xa'sstresh's last stand. He had been visiting one of the bigger bases both to up the moral there and to check out how they were raising such a surprising amount of money. As it had turned out the Imps had located the base just after his arrival there. Obviously, the general had managed to encourage their fellow freedom fighters there as they had put up one of the better struggles in a long time. But in the end it had all been for nothing. The Imperials had simply called for backup and it had been Vader who had arrived on scene. It hadn't been long after that that the base had been overrun and for General Xa'sstresh to be captured. 

"Our opportunity will come somewhere in the near future," Rieekan finally stated with as much conviction as he could muster. 

"I certainly hope so," Mon Mothma said as she turned sad eyes his way. "I certainly hope so Carlist, for if not the Alliance won't survive much longer and then the Empire will be unchallenged to do whatever it wishes." 

Rieekan swallowed at the mere thought of unlimited power in the hands of Palpatine and Vader who would most likely be his successor and he silently left the room leaving the leader of the Alliance alone with her worries. 

* * *

Sean walked behind Garret into Lord Vader's quarters aboard the _Executor_. Ravenell had been showing him all morning everything he would have to do as an adjunct, and Trussell's head was still spinning. The idea of calling up an admiral and ordering him to prepare his ship for his lord to board was a little much. Sure, Trussell would never have any power of his own, but he had watched Garret make captains and admirals tremble and scurry to follow his 'suggestions' in the last week. An adjunct cleared the way for the Sith Lord to work without having to worry if the ship was prepared for his arrival or if he brought a spare change of clothes. 

Skywalker's wardrobe was another thing. It was stunning- most everything he owned would only be worn a few times, and all of it was made from expensive materials and encrusted with jewels. He had shook his head when he had loaded a few outfits the first time. ' _He dresses like a Prince,_ ' he had told his cousin. But the reply stunned him the most. ' _He is one. Lord Vader is the most likely man to gain the throne next, Cousin. And Luke will inherit. Don't look so shocked, personally, I think that's what they speak to his Majesty about in secret all the time. Sith do like their secrets._ ' 

' _Yes,_ ' Sean reflected, ' _they do like their secrets._ ' They stepped into the empty entry room, looking around. A door was open, leading to the sparing room. A strange humming sound was coming from within, and both the men walked over to the doorway, looking inside. 

Luke was wearing a bodyglove, and Lord Vader was dressed in his usual gear. They held their swords before them, pale pink blades extended. Suddenly, Luke attacked, swinging his blade in a flurry of strokes, beating at Vader's blocking parry. Vader began to return the barrage, and the two were soon thrusting and twisting their pale blades between them, circling with powerful grace as they lunged and blocked. 

They broke apart, and by some unspoken signal, lowered their blades. Both Sith fiddled with something on their blade's handle, causing the blade itself to turn from pink to blood-red. ' _Powered down for safety,_ ' Sean thought. 

"Major," Lord Vader hissed, "report." 

"Yes, my Lord," Garret gave the report while Sean gave Lord Skywalker a quick glance out of the corner of his eye. The young lord was covered in sweat, but breathing easily. 

"Luke, do you have anything to add?" Lord Vader asked. 

"No. Just that I'll be returning to Coruscant on the _Judgment_ , after this mission here on Cozzellia is over. And Garret has told me that Lieutenant Trussell is ready to assume his post, at least for the trip back. Then he'll be shipped back to the _Executor_ for more training." 

Lord Vader grunted. Luke laughed, and Sean's suspicions that the two could talk silently were confirmed when Luke added, "I doubt that. But it was nice to have you drop by, even if they all think you're just keeping me in line." 

They were dismissed, and Garret and Sean filed out, Sean thinking about how incredibly complicated his life had become in a few short weeks. The secrets he had to keep, and the roles he had to play now were enough excitement for anyone. 

* * *

Trussell sat in the officer's lounge of the _Judgment_ , looking out the viewport. He sipped his drink, watching the stars. Garret and he parted ways this afternoon, and he had suddenly realized when he had gone off duty how lonely this post was. He didn't know anyone on this ship, and even if he did make friends, he was leaving in a week. Most likely never to return. 

"Sean! I had no idea you had been posted here!" Trussell turned around, seeing his class-mate Steffen. 

"I haven't. And you're looking better." They hadn't been very good friends, but he could tease the other man. 

Steffen grimaced, still remembering his post-graduation hangover. He had managed to wake up before the night was over, and had started partying again. He didn't really remember the graduation ceremony. "It wouldn't take much, that was quite the night." He sat down at Sean's table, motioning the waiter droid to bring him something. "But, I'm still surprised to see you here, I-" Steffen caught sight of Sean's station pin, stopping cold. "Oh. How did that ever happen?" 

Sean shrugged. "My cousin recommended me." 

"The one that came to graduation?" Steffen was clearly confused. "I thought he was just some major, how did he ever do that?" 

"He's Lord Vader's adjunct. Has been for years." 

"Ah, keeping it in the family. Your father's probably happier now." It had never been a secret that Trussell's father wanted more out of his son than an ordinary Naval officer. Steffen took his drink from the waiter droid. "So, do you owe the Dark Lord your firstborn? Or your soul?" Stephen meant it in jest, but Sean cocked his head thoughtfully. 

"Lord Skywalker can have one of my sons if he wishes. After all, he is getting married, and his son will need someone to look after his needs when he starts commanding ships. But I think Garret gets first option." 

Steffen choked on his drink. "You're serious?!?" He shook his head, "better you than me. So, you have anything interesting to tell?" 

Trussell sent the other man a glare, then relented. "Actually, the only thing I could tell someone with your security clearance is that I saw the two sparing on the _Executor_. Quite the sight. They powered down their lightsabers and had a 'friendly little match.' I've never seen anything move as fast as those two." 

"Oh really? They went at each other with their swords?" Steffen asked, leaning forward. 

"It was only a sparing match, for practice. They can't very well spar against a regular human, the match wouldn't last two seconds." Sean smiled back, wondering how to drop the subtle hint that all was not narna honey between the two Sith without making it obvious that he was spilling the hargo-beans on purpose. Lord Skywalker had been quite precise in what he wanted done. 

Trussell laughed to himself as he went into further detail of the match, carefully letting Steffen (and the two officers obviously eavesdropping at the next table) know that the two Sith had quite thoroughly gotten into the match. They had thrown themselves into the fight, enjoying the feeling of swinging at each other with their blades. Lieutenant Trussell grinned to himself when he could tell that Steffen had gotten the idea that there was more to the sparring than a ' _friendly little match._ ' 

Life was much more complicated indeed. 

* * *

"By the Force," snarled Lord Vader as he looked over the report in his quarters aboard the _Executor_ , "it's a good thing my son is getting married soon." He didn't add that his father the Emperor had announced that it needed to be done, and quickly, a month ago. The Emperor had said that the political situation would deteriorate rapidly soon, and that if they wanted to prevent the courtiers from declaring outright war they would have to reveal Luke's relationship to Vader. And that was to be done at the wedding. 

"My Lord?" Major Ravenell asked. 

"My spies," Lord Vader explained, "are reporting that the courtiers and even some of the Naval officers are starting to take sides between Luke and I. Without bothering to consult either one of us. And they'll bring every last grudge they have against anyone else on the other side with them, just you wait. They'll take sides and forget what they are fighting about. If Luke wasn't getting married in four months, there would be real trouble within a year." 

Garret shook his head. "Lord Luke does seem to enjoy shaking them up. I was surprised when that minor courtier sent an assassin after my cousin." 

Vader sighed. "It's only because they can't get to anyone closer, and Luke insulted one of the man's more powerful allies. He thought he could score points by succeeding. It didn't work. Buchanan is furious at him right now- that man knows he's on thin ice with my son and doesn't want to risk offending Luke at all." Ravenell could feel the Dark Lord's smirk. "So he puts up with anything Luke dishes out, trying to get Luke to forget everything he said before he knew my son's strength." Vader sighed. "I should tell Luke to stop playing with the man before the wedding, however. Don't want Buchanan to think that he'll never manage to get in Luke's good graces. He might do something rash then." 

"Of course, my Lord." 

"Yes. Well, back to more immediate business." 

* * *

"Fendral would do that," Maro Trussell stated as he laughed. "The man is such a fool at times." 

"At times?" Hasni questioned as he looked at his friend. 

"Well," Maro agreed before he looked up as his wife entered the room. "Yes, Ulisa?" 

"You've got a call," Ulisa stated as she walked over to her husband. "It's Sean." 

"Sean?" Maro repeated as his face clouded with anger. "What does he want now? Doesn't he like his worthless post anymore?" 

"I don't know," Ulisa replied patiently. "He simply asked for you." 

Maro grunted and got to his feet before he looked over at his friend. "I'll be right back," he assured the other man. "Sean's calls never take very long." 

"Take as long as you want," Hasni responded, knowing how quickly the father and son relationship had deteriorated between Maro and Sean. "I don't have anywhere to go." 

Maro glanced at his friend as he left the room and headed to his study to take the call. Whenever Sean called he always took the call in his study as he knew it upset his wife when he yelled at their eldest. But what was he supposed to do when his son threw away his entire life? Not to mention embarrassing him by becoming some common soldier instead of something useful like an engineer. Entering his study, he closed the door behind him before turning on his com. 

"Father," Sean said the moment a holo of his father appeared in the air before him. 

"Sean," Maro replied curtly. 

"There's something that I need to tell you, Father," Sean began, seeing that his father wasn't going to say anything else. "Something important." 

"What?" Maro inquired. "Learned I was right? Well its too late for that now. You're stuck in the Imperial Navy for the next four years of your life." 

"No, I'm fine actually," Sean stated, wondering why his father hadn't noticed the new uniform he was wearing. True, he was covering his pin, but he had expected the older man to notice the new uniform he wore. "I got promoted." 

"To what?" Maro demanded, unimpressed. "Something equally worthless as what you were the last time you called? This is a waste of my time." 

"Father, wait!" Sean exclaimed as he saw Maro reach to cut the com connection. "This has to do with Garret." 

"Garret?" Maro repeated as he turned his attention back to his son. "What has he got to do with all of this?" 

"He's the one who got me promoted," Sean explained, remembering why he had put off this call for so long despite the fact that it was good news. His last call home had been a total disaster and he had wanted some time to pass before he contacted them again, so that things could cool down. Even if it meant delaying the news of his promotion. Obviously he hadn't waited long enough. 

"Isn't it illegal to us family connections to move up in the Navy?" 

"It's illegal in all parts of the Imperial Armed Forces," Sean stated, reciting what he had learned at the academy. "But he didn't promote me, he suggested me." 

"For what?" Maro questioned as he finally saw that his son was now wearing a green uniform instead of the black one he normally wore. 

"He suggested me when Lord Skywalker was looking for his own adjunct," Sean said proudly. "And I passed both his and Lord Vader's scrutiny. I'm Skywalker's adjunct, Father, just like Garret is Vader's adjunct!" 

"What?!" Maro exclaimed in shock as his son's words sunk in. "How?" 

"Well, Lord Skywalker needed his own adjunct as he's doing the same work Vader is and doesn't have time to monitor every single detail," Sean explained. "And Garret couldn't handle doing the work for both Vader and Skywalker, so he recommended me when they began looking for someone to take over the tasks Skywalker would need done." 

"And you got it?" Maro asked as he tried to process what his son was saying. One minute he was some nobody doing stupid tasks that no one would ever notice and the next he was working for one of the most powerful men in the Empire. "Just like that?" 

"Yes," Sean responded knowing that he couldn't talk about any of the details. 

"So," Maro finally continued as he realized that this time round his son had won the argument. But how was he supposed to know that this would happen? More often then not it didn't; indeed, this was the exception. "How is the new job?" 

"Fine so far," Sean stated. "Like with Garret I can't tell you any details of what I actually do, but things are running smoothly. Garret's been training me for a while already so that I'm prepared for what the job requires." 

"Oh, okay," Maro replied. 

* * *

Luke smiled as he relaxed in his quarters on board the _Judgment_. The Alliance hadn't made any significant moves in ages, the courtiers were doing exactly what he wanted them to, he had his own adjunct, and he was getting married in a few months. All in all things were going very well. And to say that things could have turned out drastically different if he had never been shot on board the Death Star. Ironic how that action had so changed his life for the better. 

Luke let his thoughts wander, wondering just what would have happened if he had not been shot. Would he have made it to the _Millennium Falcon_ and gotten away from his father never to know of their relationship to one another? And if so, then what would have happened? He knew that he would have ended up with the Rebellion, but where would he have gone from there? Although Kenobi was dead, his father had mentioned that Jedi Master Yoda had been alive for a short while after the Death Star incident. Would that Jedi have come after him? Or would the Rebels have put him in one of the X-wings against the Death Star? If so then he could just have been killed in the Battle of Yavin. 

Luke shook off the thoughts as he rose to his feet. Although those reflective moments made him more grateful for the way the Force had caused things to happen, they were a waste of time. Especially with his wedding approaching in only a few months. Reaching his com he quickly established a connection to the Winiterure household. 

"Lord Skywalker," Randolf said as he bowed slightly upon seeing just who was contacting him. "How are things?" 

"Everything is running smoothly," Luke informed the older man. "Is Anjaleen at home? I was hoping to speak with her." 

"Yes, she's hardly been out since she started working on the preparations," Randolf replied as he smiled. 

It hadn't taken him long to realize that there was more between his daughter and future son-in-law than simply the position and status a good marriage brought at court. There was love. The revelation had shocked him at first due to its rarity in the life he lived and the fact that he had never experienced it himself, but it explained a lot. And since it meant that Anjaleen's future was so much more secure because of it, he wasn't going to interfere. Just as long as it didn't spread all over court and made his daughter the perfect assassination target. Not that she hadn't already been targeted, but Skywalker seemed to have handled that situation. 

"Just a moment," Randolf continued before he left his study. 

Luke absently nodded his head as he let his thoughts wander to Sean while he waited. The man, although overwhelmed with all that he was learning in so short a time span, was handling things as well as could be expected. Indeed, he had even exceeded some of his expectations. Once they got to know each other a little better and Sean learned just which of his orders could be changed if the situation altered between his receiving them and their execution and which were carved into stone, things would run very smoothly indeed. It was a good thing that Garret was around to teach him the rules, though, or else things would be proceeding a lot less smoothly. 

"Luke," Anja said as entered the study and saw his holo. 

"Darling," Luke replied and smiled at the slight blush that particular form of address still managed to bring to her cheeks. "Hard at work I hear." 

"Yes, I want everything to be as perfect as it can possibly be," Anja stated as her eyes twinkled with anticipation. 

"Me too," Luke declared. "I shall be returning shortly so then we can go over everything. And then, as soon as Father returns, we can call in the tailor and see to getting our outfits for the big day." 

"I can hardly wait," Anjaleen responded. "Father has been ordering the servants to polish all the jewels in the vault so that they'll be ready when the tailor needs them." 

"Good," Luke stated. "We'll probably be using a good portion of the jewels from both of the family vaults. I've been told that we can chose the colors of our outfits, Grandfather simply wants to make sure that the entire custom is fit for a future Emperor and Empress. Not to mention that it will set the standard for all the Imperial Rulers to come." 

"That's what always worries me," Anja confessed as she frowned. "Just how closely everyone will be watching every last detail. I'm afraid I'll mess up somewhere along the line." 

"Don't worry," Luke reassured her. "You'll do fine." 

* * *

Buchanan smiled as he read the report he had just gotten from one of the spies of one of his allies. So, tensions were really beginning to flare between the two Dark Lords. He only hoped that the two started liking the feeling of swinging their blades at each other so much that they wouldn't power down their weapons when they did so. However, before that happened, he needed to make sure that Skywalker was with him. And he needed to know just how much the younger man knew about what that idiot Troso had done with the assassin. At least the assassin had failed in his job, otherwise all would likely be lost with the way the new lord had not yet dropped the other issues between them. 

Buchanan sighed as he got to his feet and walked out onto the patio. At least Ra'chealla seemed to have dropped her former Skywalker obsession. Although he had caught her glancing longingly at him on several occasions, she had not made another move towards him since shortly after Winiterure's engagement to the young Sith had been publicly announced. Indeed, she only talked with him when he approached her or when he was with a group of people. Just what had caused her to back off was beyond him as all his warnings and words seemed to have had little effect. 

The other thing that bothered him as far as Ra'chealla was concerned was the way she still sometimes spent evenings in her room by herself. There were still nights when she cried for no apparent reason. He had tried to get her to talk, but she steadfastly refused and he had eventually dropped the matter, not wanting to spark another flare of rebelliousness which was exactly what had gotten him in his current predicament. Buchanan had not let her go unpunished either, though. He had gotten a lot stricter with her, getting her on a shorter leash so that he could better control her actions and remind her that she had to obey him. But, at the moment, he didn't have the time he needed to properly address the matter. He was still too busy trying to undo the damage that she had indirectly caused. 

As Buchanan leaned on the stone railing of the patio, he once more focused his concentration on Skywalker. Although the man seemed willing enough at times to go along with his plans and ideas, there had always been a subtle remark here or there to prove that he had not been forgiven yet. That matter needed to be taken care of soon or he would lose the perfect opportunity that was presented to him now. It wouldn't be long before the situation exploded with or without him and he was determined to make it the first. He would invite Skywalker to dinner once more upon his return and see if he could do anything, anything at all, to clear the waters between them before Vladimir got the young Sith at his side and he was left out in the cold. 

* * *

Maro sat down on the couch, twirling his glass between his fingers. "I don't believe it." He still looked faintly stunned. 

His longtime friend coughed politely. "Well, how bad is it?" 

Maro shook his head. "Not bad at all, actually." He turned to look back over the couch. "Ulisa!" 

"Yes, my husband?" 

"Remind me to send a crate of our finest vintage from the valley to your brother! It seems he raised his son right. Boy remembered family when it counted." Maro nodded to himself. 

His wife came into the room, clearly confused. "Maro? What happened?" 

Maro smiled, clearly proud of whatever he had just learned. "My nephew Garret recommended Sean when Lord Vader and Lord Skywalker were discussing getting Lord Skywalker his own adjunct. Apparently, my son passed their scrutiny, and he's no longer a common soldier." 

"Oh my." Ulisa whispered. 

"Congratulations, Maro." Hasni smiled humorously, "with two in the family, you'll be building a name for yourself." 

Maro frowned. "Possibly. Ulisa, call our security consultants- Sean hinted at something, and I don't want to take any chances." 

* * *

"Sean, when will the shuttle be ready for us to go back down to Coruscant?" Lord Skywalker was bent over his desk, writing out a report. 

"In a half hour, my Lord. We'll be departing shortly after entering realspace." Trussell replied, hoping that it was good enough. The Sith wanted to get back to the planet as soon as possible. Sean smiled, realizing it probably had more to do with a certain brown haired, green eyed woman than all the politics Skywalker liked to play. 

"Good. Two things, Sean." 

"Yes, my Lord?" 

"You did well with dropping rumors this trip, I'll probably be giving you more such assignments soon." 

"Thank you." 

"And secondly- I need you to make some very quiet inquires. I need you to find a nice, quiet little planet that has a luxurious cottage in the woods somewhere with discreet staff that will keep secrets and not call the holo-press once they find out who's visiting." 

"Yes, my Lord." Sean gulped, he couldn't possibly mean he wanted him to plan his honeymoon... 

"Perhaps next to a sandy deserted beach. Someplace romantic." Luke waved a dismissive hand. "Get Garret to help, you'll be going straight over to the _Executor_ next anyway. I just want someplace that isn't so... metropolitan as Coruscant. Anja's lived her whole life in the city, I want something different. After all, we only get one honeymoon." 

"Yes, my Lord." Sean said, trying very hard not to sound overwhelmed. Garret probably knew exactly what to do. 

"And I don't want the press following us, or even knowing where we are going." Luke added. "I can't stress that enough." 

"Of course not."


	35. Chunk 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See notes in chapter 1.

Luke sat on the patio of the castle, Buchanan sitting across from him. Lord Vader was still on the _Executor_ , and not expected back until tomorrow afternoon, at the earliest. Luke smiled to himself, overlooking the grounds. He had dismissed the servants just moments ago, and they were sitting in that moment of silence that always occurred when two men waited to be absolutely sure they were alone. 

Luke turned to the older man. "I'll miss this place. Eventually, when I leave." 

"Oh?" Buchanan asked, willing to hear more. 

But Luke didn't want to explain himself. Let the man think that Luke was thinking about moving out. Let the man wonder if Luke meant that Lord Skywalker had every intention on following his mentor to the Palace when Lord Vader assumed the throne (it was almost assured that Darth Vader would be announced as heir, eventually). Or even that Luke planned on taking the throne from his mentor, eventually, years from now. 

"Now," Luke said, "I hate to be rude, but you wanted to talk to me about Vladimir? What has he done this time?" 

Buchanan cleared his throat. "Yes. I know you have probably heard that he had won that contract for producing stormtrooper armor?" 

"Yes, I had heard that one of his closer allies had won the contract." Luke nodded, knowing it had been a careful dance between him and his father to make it appear that he had been willing to put his name behind letting Vladimir's faction win the contract and Darth Vader pulling his protégé out of playing politics. 

"Well, he's been providing substandard product. My understanding is that he has had problems with his suppliers- but he's bribed the officials not to cancel his contract even though he can no longer deliver on time." Buchanan said, convincingly acting the part of the injured businessman who had been given a raw deal. 

"I know. But he has replaced all the defective equipment." 

"But the contract clearly stipulates that in such cases that the contract defaults to the next lowest bidder." 

Luke nodded, realizing that Buchanan wanted Lord Skywalker to take his side. One of Buchanan's allies had been the second lowest bidder on the contract, and by rights should be now making the armor for that sector's Imperial Army. 

"I'm not asking you to throw your weight around, Lord Skywalker. Just to root out corruption in the bureaucracy and maintain the law." Buchanan said, not quite pleading. But Luke could feel him almost gloating inside. In a way, he had the Sith. Luke would be almost honor-bound to fix the little injustice now. Luke ground his teeth, almost lashing out before he realized that Buchanan was gloating about getting the upper hand over Vladimir, not over Luke. 

"You have a point." Luke replied, thinking it over. 

"Of course. I wouldn't have brought it to your attention otherwise. I don't want to waste your time." Buchanan replied. 

Luke grinned. "Now would be a perfect time for me to needle you about not realizing I was worth anything before." Buchanan's face fell while Luke made a dismissive gesture with one hand. "But I'm not going to bring up the past. I'm not stupid enough to hold one honest mistake against you forever, Buchanan." 

The older man gave Lord Skywalker a little nod, while inside the Sith could feel him cheering. They talked a little more, and Luke summoned the servants to lead him out. 

The two blue-coated men that came to escort Buchanan appeared to hardly receive the courtier's notice. Even though one of them was extremely efficient and polite to both him and ' _Master Luke_ ,' while the other seemed to be barely going through the motions. 

* * *

' _So,_ ' Buchanan thought to himself as the aircar sped homeward, ' _Lord Skywalker is willing to forget what I said to him before, and unity is sorely lacking in the house staff. Quite a few of the servants were almost less than civil to us over lunch, and the rest that served us seemed absolutely smitten with following Skywalker. It is almost a matter of time now. A house divided cannot stand._ ' 

' _And,_ ' he added, ' _Lord Skywalker may or may not be open about allying himself with me over the stormtrooper armor contract, but he will take a step in my direction. He's military enough not to want his troops wearing substandard equipment. So, with any luck, he'll get used to allying himself with me on more and more issues._ ' 

* * *

Luke kicked back in his chair as the servants who had served lunch came back into the room. He laughed. "Our dear courtier believed exactly what we wanted him to believe. You all did a very good job." 

The servants broke out in smiles, and one, who had played the part of someone who was standing with Lord Vader bowed to Luke. "Thank you, my Lord." 

Luke wagged a finger at them. "Just remember not to start overdoing it. But at this rate, you all can start an acting school." 

They laughed and cleared the table as Luke went upstairs to call Anja. He would have to talk to his grandfather, but perhaps he could have his future father-in-law handle this little matter of contracts. He didn't want to appear to be on anyone's side. 

* * *

"Did you get what you wanted?" Ra'chealla inquired as she looked up at her father who was sitting across from her at the dinner table. "With your visit to Vader's Castle, I mean." 

"Yes," Buchanan replied smiling before he took a bite of the salad they were having. "Skywalker agreed with me on the stormtrooper armor issue and Vladimir should lose his right to make them soon." 

"Oh," Ra'chealla replied. 

"Oh? That's all you can say?" Buchanan demanded. "Don't you see what this means, Ra'chealla? Skywalker is now helping me and once the others know that they'll be green with jealousy. Besides, with the way everyone is splitting something is going to give soon." 

"Splitting?" 

"Yes, don't tell me you haven't noticed," Buchanan continued. "Practically everyone is dividing into two groups. One supporting Vader, the other supporting Skywalker. Even the staff at Vader's Castle are splitting between the two of them. You should have seen them today, several were nearly rude to us while the others were falling over themselves to please Skywalker and subsequently me." 

"But he's not taking sides, Father," Ra'chealla pointed out. "He's just like Vader- he isn't taking sides. Vader was neutral by being a recluse, but L- Skywalker plays the game and still doesn't take sides. And he has played with us all before, maybe he's doing it again." 

"Nonsense," Buchanan replied, waving off the very idea. "He has too much to win by taking sides. If he remains with Vader he'll be in his shadow the whole time and will probably need to prove himself over and over once Palpatine is gone and Vader has taken his place. After all, that's what's likely going to happen at this point. But if he breaks away from Vader he stands a better chance at having more power." 

"He'll have more power, or you'll have more power?" Ra'chealla questioned. "By breaking away from Vader he will only displease him and that's not a good thing to do to Vader. Skywalker of all people should know that best. He's not stupid, Father." 

"Which is why he'll see the advantage of gaining more power for himself," Buchanan stated. "You're missing the point here, like all women do." 

Ra'chealla opened her mouth to reply, but then quickly closed it once more. If her father believed that Luke was going to side with him, then let him think that. It wasn't like Buchanan had done anything lately for her to point out to him just how his thinking was illogical. Indeed, after the way he had separated her and Luke, letting that Winiterure pest cloud Luke's judgment, she didn't feel much like showing the holes he was missing. In fact, she would actually like to see how all this ended as her father was sure to get hurt by it one way or another. 

* * *

"What do you think?" Luke inquired as he looked at Anjaleen who was standing next to him. 

"I think its perfect," Anja replied as she looked at the selections he had made for his wedding clothes. 

The outfit was to be made of a soft velvet in deep emerald green and scarlet, trimmed with gold and completed with a satin lined, black velvet cape. The cuffs and collar were going to be decorated with water-stones which would bring out the color of his eyes. The cape was to be embroidered with the Sith glyph done in gold and silver thread. Although Anjaleen doubted that anyone would know what the glyph meant, it was important to Luke and the Emperor had insisted on it. The satin lining of the cape was encrusted with bloodstones along with purple and orange jewels. The rest of the outfit was going to be covered with other jewels and shards of flasi, a special gem which reflected light in a multitude of different colors depending on the light source. With the way the light would already be shattered about in the Crystal Hall, the flasi would be perfect. 

"Indeed," Palpatine agreed from the chair he was sitting in at the other side of the room. "And the medallion fits with the colors you have chosen." 

"Medallion?" Anja questioned as she turned her attention from the aged man to Luke as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a silver chain with a disc on it. 

"Grandfather gave it to me this morning," Luke whispered as he handed it to her, making sure that Vincent Van Kallen and his assistants couldn't hear it. 

Anjaleen took the medallion and inspected it. The silver disc was thicker than most medallions, and on the disc was the Imperial symbol made of some kind of black stone. Unable to identify it, she brushed her fingers over it. Frowning she touched it again, feeling a slight tingling run through her as she did so. 

"What--" she began but stopped as Luke brought a finger to his lips. "Later," he whispered as she could see Vader tilt his head to one side, a gesture she had seen him make without his mask on when he was puzzled. "It's nice," she stated aloud, knowing that the tailor wasn't to hear whatever the explanation was to what she had felt. 

"We move to your outfit then?" Vincent inquired and then motioned for Bailey to start taking the necessary measurements as Miss Winiterure wasn't one of his normal clients, her family used one of the other tailors. 

As he watched Tr'revon take down the measurements Bailey gave him, Vincent sighed. Upon arriving he had been shocked to find the Emperor present. Lord Vader, however, had lost no time in making sure that he, his daughter and son-in-law, knew that they were not to even mention Palpatine's presence at the Castle to anyone else. And while he had agreed, that didn't mean he wouldn't think about the event. Indeed, why would his Imperial Majesty be so interested in what Lord Skywalker and his fiancée wore for their wedding? It could have something to do with the fact that the wedding was to take place in the Imperial Palace, but he doubted it. There was some special reason for it, but he didn't know what. 

"Any specific instructions?" Vincent questioned as he looked towards the Emperor when the measurements had been taken. 

"The same as with Lord Skywalker," Palpatine declared. "The best and most lavish you can do." 

"As you wish," Vincent replied before he turned his attention to the young lady before him, having seen with Skywalker that the Emperor only said anything else if he objected to something. "Ideas?" 

"Only that it must include this," Anjaleen responded as she moved over to the table where she had laid the black Sinla silk cloth which was finely embroidered with white Lipon thread and extremely small gray and pale yellow pearls. "It's been in the family for centuries." 

"Let me see," Vincent said as he moved forward and took the delicate material in his hands. 

"It was made so that it can be added to a wedding dress and taken off later," Anja stated. 

"Yes," Vincent responded as he saw the clever way it was done. "Considering Lord Skywalker's colors and this black, I would suggest going with a light color for the dress itself. Something like white, cream, sable or a pastel." 

"How about ivory?" Luke suggested. 

"Yes," Anja exclaimed as she looked at her fiancé. "Ivory." 

"Very well," Bailey said as she wrote something on a datapad. "Ivory it is. That leaves us lots of room to work with other colors. And the contrast with the black will work nicely." 

"Indeed," Vincent agreed. "We should have accessories, jewels, lace and everything else be darker colors. Headdress or not?" 

"Headdress," Anja declared as her excitement rose. She had never been able to choose as freely as now. She did not have to worry about how much things cost or anything else. She could get what she wanted. 

"Do you want one that incorporates the hair into the headdress itself or one in which the hair is left free to cascade down your back?" Tr'revon asked as he pulled out the datachips that had the headdress selections. 

"Are there ones that do both?" Luke inquired when he sensed Anja's indecision. 

"Yes," Tr'revon confirmed as he put a chip into the holo projector. Instantly a young woman appeared wearing completely white clothing so that it did not interfere with the headdress itself. 

"No," Anja instantly stated as she wrinkled her nose in disgust before she sat down and watched the various holos as Tr'revon displayed them. "Wait," she finally said as one of the headdresses caught her attention. 

The headpiece was done in dark bronze which arced over the forehead just at the hairline and which went around the head, going up at the ears. As the holo turned Anjaleen saw that there was another arc at the back so that the bottom of her hair was left loose to cascade down the back. At the top of the head, the headpiece went up and split into three thin tube-like structures. Where each of the tube-like structures ended the hair came out and was clasped in bronze hair bands each of which was decorated with green and purple stones. The first two such structures let her hair come down just behind her shoulders while the last one went down her back. At the bottom, where the hair ended, was a last hair band from which hung several strands of small jewels. 

"Since this is only a sample," Vincent began as he saw Anjaleen's eyes trying to take in all the details. "Some of the details aren't shown. It is possible to get a pattern on the headpiece itself should you wish not to have a smooth surface. It is also possible to have a symbol displayed here," as he said this he indicated the front of the three tube-like structures. "None is shown here as everyone chooses differently. Some people place their house symbol there, or the symbol of a planet, or something totally random. I had a client once who had me put a light there. You can put practically anything there." 

"The Imperial symbol," Anja finally stated. Palpatine wanted it to be the precedent for future marriages of the Imperial Royal Family, so that was the logical choice. "Your Majesty?" she questioned as she turned to face him. 

"Yes, the Imperial symbol," Palpatine agreed as a smile spread across his face as he briefly probed his grandson's future wife. She would make a good Empress. 

"Also, in this instance the young lady has her hair loose in the hair bands, you could do the style differently," Vincent said. 

"Little braids," Anja said before she looked at Luke. "This headdress." 

"Very well," Tr'revon said. "For the dress itself, could I suggest that instead of the regular cuffs that we trim it with fur both at the hands and the bottom? It's more exotic and if you take a color like brown it will work nicely with the rest of the colors." 

"Yes," Anjaleen responded. "With blue embroidery just above it." 

"We have some gold braid that could be added as well," Bailey stated. "That with sable lace, colored jewels and pearls should be worked into the fabric of the dress." 

"Which brings us to a last issue," Vincent said as he saw Skywalker and Winiterure agree to his daughter's suggestions. "If we work the black, silk cloth onto the back of the dress so that it comes up over the shoulders and down the sleeves, we could still add something down the front and add a gold and silver satchel around the waist." 

"Yes to the satchel." Luke began, sensing Anja's reply. "But what do you mean when you say something down the front?" 

"This," Vincent said as he got out another datachip and placed it into the player. 

As the new holo came to life they saw another young woman dressed in white. Only now, instead of a headdress, she had two strands of colored flower pedals hanging down the front of her dress. They had been worked into the collar of the dress and were slightly to the side so that any jewelry worn around the neck was still clearly visible. 

"What colors does it come in?" Anja demanded as she studied the holo carefully. 

"We can dye the pedals into practically every color needed," Vincent explained. "I would suggest we get darker colors like the scarlet and green from Skywalker's clothing as well as dark blue, purple and yellow." 

"We'll take it," Luke declared as he saw his fiancée look towards him, looking to see if he liked it as much as she did. 

"Will there be anything else?" Bailey inquired as her father scribbled a few notes down on his datapad. "Jewelry or accessories perhaps?" 

"No," Vader stated. "I shall have Mark get you the necessary jewels for the outfits. How long will they take?" 

"Two months at least, maybe three," Vincent instantly replied, knowing that the wedding wasn't for four months. "That way we can get every last detail perfect." 

"It had better be perfect," Palpatine warned from his chair, causing Van Kallen to swallow before he and his staff began to get their things together. Getting to his feet, the Emperor left the room, followed closely by Vader, Luke and Anjaleen. 

"What did you feel when you touched the medallion?" Vader demanded as he turned to face Anjaleen as soon as the door was closed behind them. 

"A... tingling," Anja explained as she frowned. "What was that?" 

"It's an amulet," Luke explained as he pulled the object in question from his pocket once more. "Its one of the old Sith devices. Grandfather had it turned into the Imperial symbol when he started his New Order." 

"How come I could feel something special?" Anja inquired. "I thought I was only slightly more sensitive than most people." 

"You are," Luke confirmed. "But even the average person will feel something when touching this. Your reaction was stronger than I had suspected though." 

"The more the better," Palpatine declared as he made his way towards the main hall and the secret passage there. "It means your heir will be the stronger for it." 

* * *

Luke walked down the ramp of the shuttle, into the hurrying masses of the white armored troops preparing to take the base. They were surrounded by forest, huge green limbs arced overhead on this Imperial-held Rimworld. The air was humid and rich with the smell of blooming trees. Skywalker held his face rigid, but let his mind wander to Anja. He would be married in two weeks, in a flower-covered hall in the Imperial Palace. But first, his grandfather had sent him on this little mission to root out the Rebels on this world. The last few months had been like that, hustling between planning the wedding and leading missions. 

"Line up!" Someone ordered, and Luke waited, watching the troopers hustle into neat lines, blasters at their sides. He walked across the clearing, his black cape fluttering in the light breeze. He always wore black for missions. Even if this outfit sparkled with deep green emeralds in gold settings around his neck and wrists and the silk of the material could never be mistaken for a military outfit. 

Lord Skywalker barely glanced at the troops, more interested in checking their mood- the Force sang with their readiness to attack, to conquer the pitiful band of Rebels hiding in the rock caves not a klick away. He cleared his throat, eyes glancing at the holo-press team standing off to the side, their cameras weaving in the air, pointed at him. The Press! Here, at a war. It was stupid, and he hated it, even if he understood his grandfather's reasoning. 

War was bloody, a mix of horror and confusion, and sprinkled with death. Luke loved it, but he worried that the common people would not understand. He faced the lined up soldiers, preparing for a bit of theatrics before the attack. He cleared his throat again, this time letting the sound project with the Force. 

"I don't normally speak to you before an attack, but this battle is going to be a little different." Luke said, bringing all eyes on him. He continued amplifying his voice with the Force. "We have guests, who will be projecting our every move to the galaxy." Luke left out that the battle would not be shown live, there would be editing before the tapes were shown on the news channels. "And I wanted to tell you two things. First, I expect all of you to follow the drills, keep to your business. No heroics. Stay in your squad, do what you're told. Secondly, our guests are supposed to stay in the back- they are civilians, not soldiers. If they get too far in front, have your squad leader call it in- I'll come get them myself." 

He sent the group clustered to the side a little glare, letting them know that he meant it. The last thing they needed was a couple of dead reporters. He turned back to the stormtroopers, continuing his speech, "This operation will be exactly as you were briefed- the Rebels have a hidden base over the next ridge, and we are going to clean it out. They've moved into some natural caves, and it looks like they've enlarged them as well. They are too deep to clear out with a planetary bombardment, so we will have to clean out the caverns, room by room. We've found their escape routes, and blocked them off, so they're trapped. Stick to your squads, don't go running off on your own, you'll get shot by one of our own that way." Luke nodded, turning away. He walked off as the general in charge of these troops started yelling orders for them to board the transports. 

A reporter rushed over to Lord Skywalker, his eyes wide with excitement. "My Lord Skywalker, what are your feelings before going into battle?" 

Luke sighed, turning on the man. "That I'm going to lose men. And no, it wasn't a stirring speech, I know what you're thinking. But stirring speeches are for when you're going into a hard fight. This isn't a battle were I need my men to hold on to the bitter end. I just need them to do their jobs. They know that, and any flowery words I offered would be nothing but posturing for you and your listeners." 

"Oh." The reporter blinked, obviously taken aback at having his mind read. He recovered with, "Do you normally command in an outfit like that?" 

Luke sighed again, "No, actually, I usually wear something fancier. Now, I am a little busy right now, could you please get out of my way?" 

"An after-battle interview, my Lord?" 

"Fine." Luke turned around, headed for the nearest transport. He jumped up, glaring at the nearest trooper till he scooted over enough for Luke to grab the rail. "Stupid press." Luke mumbled, "whose idea were they anyway?" The Sith could feel the silent agreement of the seasoned soldier beside him as the transport lurched into movement. 

* * *

Luke paced behind the holo-map of the underground caverns, stopping occasionally to stare into the ground in front of him, past the black hole of the cave's entrance. Two technicians kept the map up to date from the reports sent in by the troops below. The general called out orders as the press watched, whispering among themselves. 

Lord Skywalker suddenly turned around. "What did they just call in?" He asked. 

"Three Rebels were killed at this junction." The technician replied. 

"Before that." Luke snapped. 

"The Rebel's hospital room is located here, my Lord." 

"That's not right." Luke said, shaking his head. "Tell them to confirm." 

The com technician spoke into his set, waiting till the squad in question replied. 

"I'm sorry, my Lord. But they said they found ten beds, two still warm from their recent evacuation to lower levels." 

Luke picked up a stylus, pointing to a location on the map, just below were the fighting was. "Then why am I getting high levels of human agony about here? Could they have two hospital areas?" 

The general looked at the map, scrunching his forehead in thought. "The base isn't big enough. And they wouldn't have kept their wounded so close to the fighting. They are probably furthest down, by now." 

Luke whirled, staring at the ground. He turned back to the map, barely noticing that the reporters had crept closer to overhear. "You're right, there are a few pain signatures down deep. But what could that be?" Luke scratched his chin, turning to stare at the ground again. 

The general coughed, and Luke turned back to the graying man. "My Lord. We have lost quite a few men to this group- but never more than two at a time. We thought that it was... well, the natives told stories about vicious animals in this forest. And they always disappeared on patrol. Could..." The general glanced at the reporters, unwilling to voice what he feared. 

Luke turned back to the ground, squinting his eyes. His head snapped up suddenly, "Damn!" He cursed, "they weren't coherent... By my ancestors!" Luke swore. "Get me a speeder!" 

The general snapped orders and Luke pulled out a com unit, slapping it on. A scout pulled up in a speeder, and Luke almost shoved him off as he climbed on. "General." Luke said, "Tell the men not to shoot anything flying overhead." With that, he bent down, kicking the speeder into full thrust, flying down into the cave's entryway. 

The general passed on the order as he watched the black entry to the cave. "General?" He turned, seeing that annoying reporter had crept into the command tent. 

"What?" 

"Is the Sith Lord actually flying through the caverns right now?" 

"Sir, Lord Skywalker is at the front line in section A-5." One of the technicians spoke up. "And he's ordering new troop patterns." 

"Looks like he's making that sector a priority." The general replied. He looked up at the reporter. "Please go back to your designated area." 

"Of course, Sir." The reporter nodded, turning away. The general watched him, eyes narrowing as he realized that some of the cameras were missing, as well as one of the reporters. He glared at the black entrance to the cave, wondering if he needed to give Lord Skywalker a heads up about the civilian loose in the caves. 

"Lieutenant," the general whispered to the com officer. "When there is a lull in the com traffic, tell Lord Skywalker that one of our reporters got away, and I think he's headed his way. 

"Yes, Sir." 

* * *

Capper kept his head down, hugging the rough rock wall as he shuffled deeper into the caverns. Lord Skywalker might be furious with him when he found out that he had snuck into the cave, but he was a reporter- what else was he to do when he smelled a story? His co-worker Steven was getting the interview later, Capper needed something... 

There was an ominous click, and Capper froze. Someone swore. "You're that damn reporter! Do you know how close I came to blowing your head off?" 

"Sorry..." Capper whispered, suddenly realizing how stupid this little adventure could be. He looked over to find a group of four stormtroopers, one of them pointing a blaster at him. 

"T5-168, we don't have time to take him to the top. Just stun him. Lord Skywalker wants us all in the next cavern now." The white armored trooper next to him said. 

"Wait! Let me go with you!" Capper said, pleading. "It's going to be a great story, I just know it. Please!" 

"Fine. We'll deliver you straight to Lord Skywalker." One of the troopers said. Capper stood, the cameras mutely following him through the cold wet air. 

* * *

It was smoke, and confusion, and Capper severely doubted that this was a good idea. There was no way that the holo-cameras would get anything through this haze. He glanced to his right, Lord Skywalker was standing in front of him, he could just see a green glitter occasionally. The red glow of the Sith's blade cut upward, deflecting a wild blaster bolt with effortless ease. The young Dark Lord had promised Capper he'd pay for disobeying- but after the battle. 

Capper doubted that Skywalker would kill him, so he just kept praying that he would get a story that was worth it. 

"Forward." The Sith commanded, and the troops surged forward, into the dark. Each trooper had a glowrod strapped to their blaster, lighting their field of fire. Large portable glowrods had been set up in the corners, providing dim light. 

They moved into the next room. It was one of the natural caverns, water from a small underground stream fell from a large hole in the ceiling into the center of the room. The water gurgled across the floor, disappearing into the wall. Lord Skywalker raised a hand, squeezing his fingers into a fist. A Rebel body dropped from the hole onto the floor, a blaster falling from each hand. Capper looked around, natural formations of flowing rock clashed with the conduits running across the walls. 

"My Lord, blast doors. They've fused the controls." 

Skywalker stepped forward. "On this side, anyway." He stopped, looked through the door. "They've left the other side- I'm getting no one who isn't in pain. But I want a full squad to do a sweep on the other side, and watch what you're shooting. They have prisoners." 

Twelve men stepped forward, and Capper quickly programmed one camera to follow them. "Ready, my Lord." The lead trooper said. Lord Skywalker cocked his head, blade held ready in his hands. The door swished open, and the twelve men surged forward, camera quickly following. Skywalker stayed where he was, head still cocked, listening. 

Capper could hear the clatter of boots on the stone floor as a strange unpleasant odor hit his nostrils making him gag. The feet in the next room stopped, and someone swore. "By the Emperor! My Lord-" The troopers sounded shaken, and Capper quickly followed Lord Skywalker into the next room. 

The stone room was punctuated by four steel tables. Capper gasped, the first table held a rotting decimated corpse, the tatters of a black bodyglove still clinging to the putrid flesh. Two other tables were empty, but the last held another corpse, this one was fresh. Dried blood ran down the table, dripping down the legs and onto the floor. The smell was sickening, even in the cold air. 

"My Lord!" The shout came from an adjoining room. "This one is still alive!" Capper turned and ran after Skywalker, his camera following. He skidded to a stop, seeing a man chained to a wall with barbed wire. His face was beaten, eyes swollen shut. He was wearing the remains of a black bodyglove. 

"Get him down." The Sith Lord said, and Capper had to shiver, the voice was ice cold. "And get a medic. And I want this place secured." 

"Yes, my Lord." A trooper hurried off, while two others began to cut the man down. His body slumped forward, and the man screamed in agony. Lord Skywalker stepped forward, expressionless as he put two hands on the bloody chest, his Sith powers holding up the prisoner as the soldiers cut him free. Once loose, Skywalker gently lowered him down. 

Lord Skywalker turned to the others, the man still groaning in his arms. "Five more that are still alive. I can feel them. Find them now." The remaining troopers split up into groups, fanning out through the rooms. Luke nodded to the two remaining troopers, who took the injured man. "Here," the Dark Lord said, slipping off his cape, "I don't want him going into shock from the cold. Wrap him up till the medic gets here." He turned away, eyes scanning the room as the soldiers did as they were told. 

"My Lord?" Skywalker turned to the troopers kneeling next to the bleeding man on the floor. "This is S12-135, he went missing from his patrol about a month ago." 

Lord Skywalker stood, staring at the figure on the floor. The troopers from the other rooms began to file in, carrying or leading other freed prisoners into the room. The Sith touched his com. "General, this is Lord Skywalker. We are going to have to run a confirmed identity check on all troopers leaving the caverns. They may try and sneak out." 

"Yes, my Lord." 

* * *

Buchanan watched the news report with wide eyes. The reporters went on to show shots not only of the pile of dead stormtroopers, but of the cache of holotapes recording what the Rebels had done to the captured men. A grainy video clip of one trooper mumbling ' _Long live the Emperor_ ' while they ripped the flesh from his body was frightening. 

But Buchanan hadn't risen to power without being able to realize the political ramifications of such a report. The report had been done to show the masses how brave the Imperial soldiers were, but it also managed to make a practical folk hero out of Lord Skywalker. The picture of the Sith helping to lower that horribly mauled man from the wall was touching, wrapping him in his own cape to keep him off the cold floor was a master political stroke. And the rescued men crying for joy- you couldn't buy publicity like that. 

The courtier-ally beside Buchanan sighed. "Even the interview makes him look like a hero. They managed to capture some of the Rebels trying to sneak out in the stolen armor- when asked what he was going to do with them, he just said ' _I am Sith. They will be dealt with._ ' Everyone's convinced that the Empire will have its revenge." 

Buchanan nodded, "He's building up a large following from this report. He's not as intimidating as Lord Vader, and the people think of him as a hero. We're lucky that Vladimir took it personally that Lord Skywalker insisted on following the letter of that stormtrooper armor contract. When the Sith quietly brought it to the Emperor's attention, Vladimir about had a fit." 

"You did back the Sith into a corner." 

Buchanan smiled. "Well, yes. But I never would have dared trying that if we hadn't been on the right side of the law." 

* * *

"Lord Skywalker," Nathaniel called out as he saw the other man further down the hallway. 

"Admiral," Luke replied as he turned to his friend. 

"Can I talk with you?" Nathaniel questioned before he looked at the other people making their way through the hallways of the Imperial Palace. "Without any prying ears?" 

"Yes," Luke replied before he moved to one of the less used side corridors. Reaching a quiet area he quickly scanned the area with the Force to make sure that they were alone. "Okay, we can talk here, Nathaniel." 

"Great," Nathaniel stated. "After you came to my wedding early and all, people know that I know you outside of the Navy. This has put me in a rather strange position." 

"What do you mean?" Luke inquired as he frowned. 

"People have been coming up to me to tell me that they're behind you all the way, no matter what happens," Nathaniel explained. "Others have approached me to tell me that I'm a fool for not siding with Lord Vader and that I'll end up paying the price for it. At first this only happened once or twice a month, but it's been getting worse and I've even had it that one of each side has approached me at the same time and they end up arguing." 

"In the Navy?" Luke asked, slightly stunned. He'd known that things were stirring up everywhere, but not this badly. 

"Yes," Nathaniel confirmed, his face grim. "Everyone is splitting into one of the two groups, hardly anyone is neutral anymore. Especially since the documentary a few days ago. What you did at that Rebel cell caused nearly all the undecided people to side for you." 

"It's a good thing this will all be over soon," Luke stated as a smile spread across his face. "The Emperor is correct, it wouldn't take long before we had a huge confrontation somewhere." 

"Over soon?" Nathaniel questioned cautiously. "Luke? What do you want me to do? I've known you for a while now and I never saw any signs of friction between you and Lord Vader until this whole mess started." 

"I can't tell you what's going on," Luke answered. "But I will tell you this; don't take a side. Stay out of this, everything will be revealed at my wedding. Well, not everything, but enough." 

"Very well," Nathaniel responded, relieved. "I just wanted to get that cleared away." 

"You did right by telling me," Luke stated. "Try to prevent any such arguments you mentioned, they will only lead to trouble." 

"Understood," Nathaniel replied. 

"Good," Luke said. "Now I've got to go, the Emperor awaits." 

"Can't keep him waiting," Nathaniel agreed before he moved off, heading back to the main hallway. 

Luke shook his head as he watched him go. Although he enjoyed deceiving and playing off the courtiers for one another, he could see that to continue the game much longer would be harmful for the Empire. Turning around he quickly made his way to his grandfather's personal chambers, sensing that he was there. 

"Luke," Palpatine greeted his grandson from the chair he was sitting in as Luke entered the room. "Come, sit." 

Luke took the empty chair across from the Emperor and accepted the goblet one of the servants handed him. "Seems the Armed Forces are splitting between Lord Vader and me as well," he said before he took of sip of the drink. "Admiral MacNelly just informed him that people of both sides have been talking to him as its known that he knows me better than most." 

"It is good your wedding isn't far off," Palpatine declared. "Although it might be good to drop a hint before than." 

"What do you have in mind?" Luke questioned, instantly interested. 

"Resol is known to spread false rumors and information in the court," Palpatine explained. "If he were to start saying that the two of you were related, the other courtiers wouldn't be sure whether to believe him or not." 

"Which would make them extremely nervous," Luke concluded with a sly smile. "I like it. But perhaps we should wait just a little longer. It won't be long before either Buchanan or Vladimir suggests outright betrayal of my loyalties to Vader. That would truly make them sweat." 

"Yes," Palpatine agreed. "And you handled the situation with the Rebels extremely well. Not only have you strengthened public opinion in our favor, but you've made yourself hero. A fact which can be quite useful."


	36. Chunk 36 - with "The Force Vision" Illo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See notes in chapter 1.

"This is definitely not good," General Dodonna stated as the copy of the documentary that Mon Mothma had brought to the meeting on the Imperial war against the Alliance ended. 

"That is an understatement," Mon Mothma declared. "What I want to know is how things could have gotten out of hand so badly without our knowing of it." 

"What do you mean?" General Ragorsh demanded. "We voted on the matter several months ago." 

"What?!" Rieekan demanded as he turned to his comrade. "We never did such a thing!" 

"We did," Ragorsh responded. "Remember we voted on interrogating captured Imperials for inside information a while back? Well we decided to do it, so I sent out the necessary instructions to various cells." 

"Wait a minute here," Admiral Dl'os stated as he got to his feet, his fur rippling uncontrollably. "We voted to interrogate prisoners, not to torture them which is what clearly happened in that cell. Are you saying you are the one who told them to do that." 

"Yes," Ragorsh stated. "I am." 

"How could you?" Dl'os nearly screamed. "What happened there is no better than what the Imperials do. And it gained us nothing." 

"On the contrary," Ragorsh said as he pushed several datapads towards the middle of the conference table. "Those pads contain all the information we managed to extract from the Imps we questioned. There is some pretty detailed stuff in there, all very useful." 

"But at what price?" Mothma inquired as she saw that Admiral Dl'os was just about ready to explode with anger. "This documentary has given a false image of the Alliance as none of us present here, except for you General Ragorsh, planned on this torture when we voted on the subject. And it has affected our members. The number of deserters has quadrupled since this was first aired and public resentment of us has skyrocketed." 

"And as if that wasn't enough," Rieekan continued. "We've made a folk hero out of Skywalker. From now on we can't go near him anymore for a while or anything we do will only make him even more popular. Those are powerful images that were shown of him." 

"Agreed," Dodonna stated. "And I think we need to work on our communication. It's clear that we think along different lines on what's acceptable for us to do and what's not." 

"Acceptable?!" Dl'os roared. "What he did is against all of our principles! He should be kicked off the Council. We fight the Empire for the evil that it is, we cannot use the methods they use in doing so or we become no better than them." 

"At this point we have no choice," General Ragorsh retorted. "If we do not use any and all means necessary we will not win this war." 

"If we use any and all means necessary we might as well give up," Dl'os countered. "As we will have become that which we fight." 

"Wrong," Ragorsh declared. "It is the end result that counts, not the means used to get there." 

"That is not true," Dl'os replied as his fur stood on end as he began to shake with rage. 

"We fight or we die," Ragorsh pressed. "Your ways haven't worked, otherwise we wouldn't be in this predicament." 

"Enough!" Mon Mothma ordered. "This bickering will get us no where. The Alliance was founded to fight and destroy the Empire. Both of you are correct and wrong at once. We cannot simply stand by and watch all that we fought for go to waste now, but we cannot let ourselves become like the Empire. We need to find a median." 

"How?" General Dodonna inquired. 

"We will need to decide that on a case by case basis," Mon Mothma explained. "See what the problem is and what the best way to handle it is. That will depend on what the situation calls for." 

"No," Dl'os stated. 

"Do you have a different idea?" Rieekan questioned as he looked at the Bothan and shook his head when he received no reply. "I thought not. This is the only way. We need to get a victory and soon, or we're finished. If this calls for going out of what we would have done only a year ago, then so be it." 

"Agreed," Ragorsh said. 

"If this is the course the Alliance is setting for the future, then I'm out," Dl'os suddenly declared, drawing startled looks from everyone in the room. "I joined the Alliance for the pure ideals and goals it had. That and the courage its members displayed in taking on the Empire. Now I see that the Alliance has become little different than the Empire if it is willing to descended to such depths. I shall not humiliate my clan by being a part of such an organization." 

"You can't just go!" Mon Mothma finally stated after a moment of stunned silence. 

"And why not?" Dl'os questioned before he looked at Ragorsh. "Unless, of course, you've decided to go with the Imperial policy of killing those who do not follow the decisions of the central authority." 

"Naturally we haven't!" Dodonna answered angrily. "We are not the Empire." 

"Not yet." 

"How can you simply give up all that you have fought for?" Mon Mothma demanded. "All that your comrades have bleed and died for?" 

"Easily," Dl'os responded. "I can do so as the Alliance now is no longer the Alliance that I nor my dead comrades fought for and believed in." 

* * *

"Calm down," Luke said even as he laughed at his love's anxiety as she paced the dining room where they had just had lunch. 

"I can't," Anjaleen declared as she looked at him. "I keep thinking that I forgot something." 

"What could you possibly have forgotten?" Luke demanded. "The wedding clothes are made, the decorators start decorating the Crystal Hall tomorrow, and the guests have all agreed to come." 

"I've seen the clothes," Anja replied, thinking back to how shocked her father had been when she had brought the outfit home and her joy at owning such a stunning outfit. "And I know the guests are coming. But its the decorations I'm worried about. Not to mention the fact that you still haven't told me where we're going on our honeymoon. How am I supposed to pack for that?" 

"I'll tell your servants and then they can pack the necessary items," Luke stated as he thought back to the options Sean had presented him with. 

His new adjunct had managed to find several locations which suited his original demands. He had gone through them and had finally picked Klisd. The mansion he had rented was one built in the old Hrian-style of well over two millennia ago. It was near the shore of a white sanded beach where they could spend several of the afternoons of their three week stay. The mansion also had stables with several ponlihorses which they could take on rides in the surrounding forests and fields. And, if they wanted, they could take the house transport up into the nearby mountains whose peaks were capped with eternal snow. Naturally the mansion came with its own staff and an excellent cook. 

Only a few years ago, Luke knew that he would have immediately discarded Klisd as a possibility because at that time he had been unable to swim. But one of the servants had shown him how it was done in the sea shortly after his arrival on Coruscant. The man'd had quite a lot of fun at his first few attempts, but he had quickly mastered the technique. That hadn't stopped his father from teasing him when he had seen his choice, however. 

"As to the decorations..." Luke began as an idea came to him. "Come on," he continued as he got to his feet and headed for the hidden turbolift. 

"Where are we going?" Anjaleen inquired. 

"I'm going to put your worries to rest," Luke explained. 

Luke held Anja's hand as they traveled through the hidden passages towards the Imperial Palace. "Luke?" Anja asked, "do I get a hint?" 

Luke smiled. "Nope. Not till we get there. But I will tell you that we're going to the Crystal Hall." 

A few more twists of the passageways, and a ride up another hidden turbolift, and Anja couldn't help but remark, "How do you keep them all straight? I'm always lost back here, and I can never remember exactly where to push to make them open." 

Luke laughed, "I use the Force. Most of entryways actually have the access button on the inside. Well, here we are." 

They stepped into the darkened room, the only light that of the sun streaming through the crystal walls. Rainbows littered the ground, but the room was bare- waiting for the decorators that would arrive soon. 

"So, what did you want to show me?" Anja pressed, her voice echoing in the empty room. 

"Just relax," Luke said, stepping behind her and putting both hands on her temples, "and don't speak. I'm going to call up a vision from the future- of what the room will look like. So you'll stop being so upset." 

"Oh." Anja whispered. 

"Shh..." Luke whispered back, centering himself with the Force. It was always easier in Grandfather's Palace. It must have something to do with the old man's meditations, and the meditations of all the Jedi that used to live on this ground. Which would explain why Grandfather tore down the Jedi temple and built the Palace here, it reverberated with the Force. Luke shoved the thought aside, pulling his mind toward the future visions. 

So many people would be shocked here, the whole galaxy would change slightly, just from the revelation that he was Lord Vader's son- so the future visions whirled around the event. He found the picture in the Force, and tied it to Anja's mind. 

She gasped, and Luke could see what she saw. "Shh..." Luke whispered, watching with her. Ivory curtains framed the walls between towering sculptures of ice and flowers. Intertwined with the sculptures were candles, each flame atop a tall ivory candle and surrounded with a crystal shade, which scattered the light into rainbows. The ice sculptures had rare hessle blooms frozen into them, the pale transparent ice blooms native of some planet called Hoth and actually grew in the ice. The towering mixture of ice sculptures and flowers rose twice as high as any of the guests, alternating with the ivory curtains. Large flowers twice a big as a man's head brought the arrangements back into proportion; while the flowers closest to the alter were pure white, and each arrangement further away contained more and more color, the final arrangement a vivid riot of color. 

Luke remembered that they had chosen that deliberately, to emphasize the lavishness of their outfits. The ghosts of the guests also sparkled with color, but they ignored them. He and Anja looked at the alter, and they could see the backs of their ghost-selves turned towards the Master of Ceremonies. 

"And then I..." The sound of voices interrupted their thoughts, and Luke and Anja whirled as one, turning towards two servants who had entered the room. The servants stopped. One dropped to one a knee, "my Lord, I am sorry, I thought the room was empty." 

Luke turned to Anja, she smiled at the two servants. "It's okay, I've seen enough." Luke nodded, holding out his hand. Anja took it, speaking to Luke as they left, "It's beautiful, and you're right- everything is going to be okay." 

Once they reached the hidden passageway, Anja whispered to Luke, "I'm afraid that the flower arrangements and candles at the end of each row of seats will block the view of the people in the back." 

Luke shrugged. "Can't be helped." 

* * *

Sean walked into one of the sitting rooms at the Castle, barely glancing at the visitors as he brought the report straight over to Lord Skywalker. The last three months had taken the nervousness out of performing his duties, and now he focused on doing everything perfectly. 

"Thank you, Sean." Luke said, taking the report, "now stand over there." The Sith pointed, and Sean moved. One of the guests got up, holding out a set of clothes. Lieutenant Trussell blinked as the thin man began to remove his jacket. 

"Sean," Luke said, "do you remember our discussion on security for my honeymoon?" 

"Yes, my Lord." 

"Well, I'm going to need you to do a little something for me after the ceremony." Luke dryly replied. 

Sean smiled, "yes my Lord." He held out an arm, and the tailor pulled the new coat on. "And I delivered the message to Vladimir about accepting his invitation to lunch," the young man continued. 

"Good." Luke said, watching the tailor check the fit. 

"And Admiral MacNelly wants to know if you can come over for dinner tonight." 

"What for?" 

"He didn't say." Sean replied. 

Luke shrugged, "I don't see why not. Anja's relatives are starting to show up, and she's busy." 

* * *

The servant poured the wine for the dessert and Vladimir motioned, sending him away as soon as the servant was done. He looked at the young Sith Lord from across the table, smiling thinly. "There are spies everywhere, my Lord." 

"Indeed." The Sith paused, smiling slyly. "Is that why you didn't invite the rest of your allies?" 

Vladimir cleared his throat, reminding himself why he had chosen not to include his closest confidants in his latest round of bargaining with the Sith. One of them was still furious with Lord Skywalker for dropping a word in the Emperor's ear about the stormtrooper armor production difficulties, and he didn't want them to start arguing. 

"Not exactly," Vladimir said, knowing the Sith probably was reading his mind. He sighed, deciding on truth as the best route. "Let's just say that one of them isn't happy with you right now." 

The Sith Lord made a dismissive gesture. "I know. But Buchanan brought it to my attention, and I couldn't very well brush it off then. And I will not knowingly do anything that hurts the Empire's long term interests. Unfair trade practices always come back to haunt a government." 

Vladimir nodded, thoughtful. "Long term interests, yes. And what of the short term?" 

"When I give the order for the ships or troops to attack, I know some of them will die. But it is for our best interest that they do risk themselves." 

Vladimir sat back in his chair. "Yes. And I'll be blunt, because you probably know what I wish to speak with you about. Do you really consider it in the Empire's best long term interests that Lord Vader gain the throne?" 

Luke paused, thinking about his wording, trying to smother his sudden anger. "Actually, it is almost a moot point. Lord Vader being named as heir is practically assured. And those words would be considered treason once he is Emperor." 

Vladimir sighed, frustrated that the young Sith wasn't thinking about what he was saying. Maybe he needed to tempt the young Sith while he explained. "Perhaps. But Lord Vader is not a politician. He avoids the court and he's a practical recluse. He is a brilliant military commander, but I worry that he won't be able to work with the courtiers as well as his Majesty and that the Empire will suffer. Even someone as young as yourself might possibly be a better choice. You only lack the experience to rule well, but your temperament is much better suited for the throne. You must understand my concerns." 

Lord Skywalker put down his glass, eyes thoughtful while he coldly replied. "Perhaps. But I will take your words as concerns, not as suggestions." 

Vladimir nodded, while inside he was saying, ' _for now, young Sith. But if you want the throne now, and wish to forgo years of bowing down to that masked man, come back to me._ ' The young man shot him a look, and Vladimir knew that Skywalker knew what he had thought. The young man might be hard to control, but not impossible. Vladimir had every intention of setting the young Sith up as a figurehead. The people would love him, especially after that report the news stations were playing over and over across the galaxy. He changed the conversation, content to know that he got his message across. 

* * *

Admiral Nathaniel MacNelly groaned, holding his head as memories of last night's after-dinner festivities swam into focus. Luke had come over, and after dinner the two of them had holed up in one of the sitting rooms in his father-in-law's house. Nathaniel had announced that Lord Skywalker needed a bachelor's party to celebrate his upcoming wedding. And since everyone else was entirely too political, it was up to the two of them. Luke had laughed, and agreed. 

Two-thirds of the way through the bottle of Corellian Whiskey, Luke had leaned over and whispered, ' _Uh, Nathaniel, did you know that Sith can speed up their metabolism so they can't get drunk?_ ' Nathaniel had swore, but Luke just laughed. ' _Sorry my admiral, but you don't want me drunk anyway. Losing control is a very bad thing for me. However, this has been fun._ ' They traded jokes and stories after that before the Sith had gone home. 

"Good morning, honey!" Nathaniel groaned again, looking up to see his irate wife. "Nice morning, isn't it? Even if it's an hour till noon!" She said loudly. Nathaniel groaned again, burying his head in the pillows. Was she being this loud on purpose? She sat down on the edge of the bed, sighing. "Nathaniel?" 

"Yes?" He moaned. 

"I'm not really mad at you for having Luke over, honey. But I've already received one call from that horrid Elizabeth, trying to see if she could pry anything out of me about him visiting. Daddy lied and said that Lord Skywalker ate with him last night, so that no one would know that it was just a boy's night out. And you said that we were trying to be neutral- but how can we do that if you do stuff like that?" 

"Luke said we only have to be neutral till the wedding." Nathaniel whispered. He hadn't told his wife that part. He didn't know if he trusted her not to gossip, not after her brothers spread it around the Navy about Luke being Sith. "And that's in two days. We can manage. Just don't tell anyone that something is going to happen at the wedding, okay?" 

"Yes, dear. But can you tell my father? He's a little upset." 

* * *

Luke stared at the ceiling, letting his body run through the healing meditation. A dry chuckle came from the door of his bedroom, and Luke turned to see his father standing there in blue robes. 

"I did the same thing. A bunch of pilots that I knew outside of the Temple 'kidnapped' me before my wedding to your mother. I pulled the old ' _Jedi don't get drunk_ ' trick. Works for the first six drinks or so, but after that they start to catch up to you. But you can't let them know, so you end up using every trick of concentration you have to walk straight." 

Luke sighed, smiling. "Yes, but it worked." 

Lord Vader snorted. "True. But why did you do it anyway?" 

Luke sat up, throwing off the covers. "He's the only one who trusts me for what I am, not for what I can give him. And I can ask things of him later, if I need someone in the Navy to be absolutely loyal and discreet. Worth it, I would think." 

Vader shrugged. "I have a few of those, we don't need more." 

"I'm working on the next generation." Luke explained. "Now, are you ready for the next part?" 

"You are having far too much fun, my son." 

* * *

Laughing, Anjaleen sat down in one of the chairs on the patio of her home before she took a sip of the mixed juice she was having. 

"I simply can't believe your wedding dress!" her cousin, Cather, exclaimed. "I wish I'd had such a dress when I got married! You are soooo lucky." 

"I know," Anja replied with a smile as she looked past Cather at the rest of her family. "Wait till you see the Crystal Hall." 

"Ohhh, I can't wait!" Cather said before she giggled. "But tell me, how did you ever wind up with Lord Skywalker?" 

"He approached me first," Anja stated. "But you must remember, at the time he wasn't a lord. Indeed, he was nothing as far as most courtiers were concerned. He simply appeared out of the blue." 

"Still, you are so lucky," Cather said before she dropped her voice a little. "He's so gorgeous." 

"Cather!" Anja exclaimed even as she had to laugh herself, before she smiled at the man walking over to them. "Uncle Richards." 

"Anjaleen," Richards replied as he took the vacant seat next to his niece. "Tell me, do you know anything on the situation between Lord Skywalker and Lord Vader that the public doesn't know?" 

"I do," Anja began carefully. "But I am not at liberty to discuss the topic. All that I can tell you is that you will know more before too long." 

"Very well," Richards replied, clearly disappointed, for although he wasn't into politics or the Imperial Armed Forces, it would have made him look extremely good if he could return from this trip knowing something on the Dark Lords that nobody else knew. 

"Mistress," a servant said, suddenly appearing at Anja's left. 

"Yes?" Anjaleen inquired as she turned to face the man. 

"Lord Skywalker is here." 

"Bring him here," Anja ordered, slightly upset that the man hadn't already done so. 

"He wants you to see him first," the servant informed her. "He also asked for Rachel." 

"Very well," Anja replied as she got to her feet before turning to her cousin and uncle. "If you'll excuse me for a moment," she said before heading inside, wondering what Luke was up to now. 

"Hello, love," Luke greeted her with a smile as she entered the sitting room he was in. "The whole family is here already I hear." 

"Yes," Anja confirmed just as Rachel entered the room as well. "Luke, what's going on?" 

"As I said earlier, I don't want to spoil the surprise of where we're going for our honeymoon," Luke explained as he motioned Rachel over to him. "So someone has to pack for you." 

"You're impossible," Anjaleen declared as she saw Rachel's eyes light up upon seeing the datapad Luke handed her. 

Luke chuckled and shot her a smile before looking back to Rachel. "Try not to let too many people see this," he ordered. "Just people you can trust and don't let Anjaleen know this location." 

"I won't," Rachel promised as she sent her mistress a smile. "Everything will be ready when you need it." 

"Good," Luke said before he moved over to Anja. "Now I think it's time you introduced me to your family." 

* * *

"I heard that Skywalker had a busy day yesterday," Buchanan began as he moved to stand next to Vladimir. "First lunch with you and then dinner at the Bel-Zessa household." 

"Indeed," Vladimir replied, knowing that the other man was fishing for information. "Makes you wonder just how close Skywalker and MacNelly truly are. After all, the admiral is living with the Grand Moff whenever he's present on Coruscant." 

"True, although it's said that Skywalker saw the Grand Moff only last night," Buchanan stated, having done some investigating of his own. "But then, that could well be a cover." 

"Have you noticed that, while MacNelly is known to be close to Skywalker, he has yet to take a side?" Vladimir questioned. "Perhaps he simply assumes that everyone knows he's behind Skywalker, or he's staying out of this one." 

"Yes," Buchanan agreed. "It is strange indeed. It could be that the Grand Moff doesn't wish his son-in-law to get involved until they know more. He probably doesn't want his daughter in any way associated with this whole situation. That way she can't be harmed by whatever the outcome is." 

"He always was the careful type," Vladimir responded. "What do you think of Skywalker's upcoming wedding?" 

"It should be interesting," Buchanan stated, slightly angry that his rival was changing the topic. "I've had the entrance to the Crystal Hall watched and I've been told that from the looks of it, it will be extremely lavish. Much more so than his birthday party." 

"Doesn't surprise me," Vladimir replied. "What did surprise me is the fact that the wedding will be in the Palace itself. That has never happened before and I hadn't thought that it ever would." 

"Yes," Buchanan agreed. "Once Palpatine starts letting one couple marry in the Palace more will try to do the same, simply for the honor." 

"True," Vladimir said with a nod of his head. "I think our dear Emperor has something up his sleeve." 

* * *

"Anja," Luke whispered as he saw Resol leave the main room. 

"Yes?" Anjaleen replied as she looked up at her fiancé. 

"Father and I are going to start spreading rumors about our relationship," Luke explained softly. "In a way that nobody will be able to be sure whether it's true or not." 

"Oh, okay," Anja said with a smile. "Am I to pretend that I'm surprised in order to make them think it's false?" 

"Exactly," Luke confirmed with a smile before he moved off to the room that Resol had disappeared into. ' _Father,_ ' he called out. ' _I'm beginning._ ' 

' _I shall be along shortly,_ ' Vader responded from the gardens. 

' _Remember to make sure that the whole situation doesn't seem realistic,_ ' Palpatine ordered. ' _That way people will be less likely to believe the info after they check it._ ' 

' _Don't worry,_ ' Luke responded as he reached out and nudged Resol's mind, planting the suggestion for him to take a walk into the garden. ' _Here we go._ ' 

Luke smiled as he wandered out into the garden after the lower echelon courtier. The man had long ago gained a reputation for repeating lies and false rumors. With the tensions supposedly so great between his father and himself, the courtiers would think that it was yet another of his lies. But they wouldn't be a hundred percent sure and that would eat away at them. Which was exactly what he wanted, especially for Vladimir. After what the man had dared to suggest he deserved to sweat until the wedding and then until he came back from his honeymoon to see whether or not he was going to do anything about it. The end result of all of this was that they knew just where the courtiers stood and that they would all be on their best behavior for a while as they wanted what they had done to be forgotten. 

"Resol," Luke called out when the man was alone in the gardens. 

"Lord Skywalker," Resol replied as he turned to face him, clearly startled that the Dark Lord wanted to talk with him. 

"I was wondering if you could help me with something," Luke began, suppressing a smile at the other's surprise. That was what would make everyone else wonder if this whole incident was true or not. The fact that he would never do something like this. "Something that no one else can help me with." 

"Anything, my Lord," Resol instantly responded. "I am always eager to serve the Empire." 

"Good," Luke stated as he could feel his father approach. ' _Just a moment,_ ' he sent. ' _I need to do one more thing._ ' 

' _Very well,_ ' Vader stated. ' _Tell me when I need to make my appearance._ ' 

' _I will,_ ' Luke assured him. "I need to get some plican from the mines you have in your system. However no one is to know of the fact that I got this plican." 

"B... but," Resol stuttered as his face fell. "My Lord, I can't." 

"What do you mean, you can't?" Luke inquired, letting his eyes go cold and his face harden. "You can't or you won't?" 

"I can't," Resol hurriedly confirmed. "My system doesn't have the plican mines. That would be Frisy's system." 

"Oh," Luke stated. ' _Now, Father,_ ' he sent. "I must be mistaken then. Never mind." 

"There you are, Luke," Vader said as he approached the two. "The Emperor requires your presence right away." 

"Very well, Father," Luke responded, pretending not to see Resol's mouth drop as he walked away with Vader. "That was too easy," he commented as soon as they were out of earshot of the stunned courtier. 

"Indeed," Vader agreed. 

* * *

"It has to be a lie!" Buchanan fumed, teeth gritted. 

"I agree." Vladimir said, carefully holding his hands together to keep them from shaking. 

"Resol probably thinks it's a good joke. As if Lord Skywalker would make a mistake on who to talk to about needing something," Buchanan muttered. 

"And he was not seen at the Emperor's side at any point later in that session of the court," Vladimir agreed. 

"And he'd never just let his tongue slip like that," Buchanan continued, trying to convince himself. "Especially in front of someone with status as low as Resol's." 

"True. Completely true," Vladimir nodded. 

"Then we are agreed, the rumor is false." Buchanan nodded back, and the two fell into uneasy silence while the same thoughts ran through their heads: ' _Unless Lord Skywalker was sending a warning. Being Vader's son would explain everything. And the differences in their names is a minor thing, after all, who would marry the Dark Lord? It could be true, they could have done it deliberately, the Sith have plotted before, and Resol is the perfect choice for making us doubt the rumor. I have to be careful from here on out._ ' 

Vladimir was nervous as the silence continued. He couldn't stop thinking about how he'd suggested to Lord Skywalker that he side with him against Lord Vader. He knew that if they were father and son, they were going to be furious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The talented C. E. Welman (bonewhitebutterfly@hotmail.com) did a lovely illustration of the future Luke shows Anjaleen in the Crystal Hall: [The Force Vision](https://photos.app.goo.gl/R7BWnIb1kDJhHCUY2).


	37. Chunk 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See notes in chapter 1.

The Grand Moff Bel-Zessa peered over his afternoon tea at his slightly pale son-in-law. The young man had been nursing a headache all afternoon after rising late. "You know," the older man said, "it's all over court that Lord Skywalker ate dinner with me last night." 

"Oh. Thank you." Nathaniel took a sip of his fruit drink. 

"So, do I get to know what you spoke with him about?" 

"Uh... how many Hutts does it take to change a glowrod?" 

The Grand Moff shot his son-in-law a dirty look. "Does this have anything to do with the empty bottle I found after he left?" 

"Yes, actually. But Luke did say to remain neutral about everything that is going on. He was quite precise about that. The Sith is up to something again." 

Bel-Zessa snorted. "That is always the truth. There is another rumor running around court. Happened earlier this morning, actually." 

"What?" Nathaniel tentatively nibbled on a roll. 

"Lord Skywalker called Lord Vader ' _father_ ,' in the gardens. Slip of the tongue, apparently. But the man who overheard it is known to spread lies, so no one knows what to think." 

Nathaniel nodded, wishing that the painkillers would kick in. "That would explain everything, if it were true. And Luke said that we only had to remain neutral till the wedding. I would guess they plan on revealing something then." 

"Yes. It would be a perfect plan, and it would also stop all this taking sides before it got out of hand." The Grand Moff rubbed his chin. "But, if it does turn out that Lord Skywalker is Lord Vader's son, I think we should act like we knew all along, don't you think? It would be believable, and make us look good." 

Nathaniel forced himself to take another sip, trying to quiet his sour stomach. "Yes. We could. And I don't think either Sith would be angry with the deception, but everyone else would think we were closer allied than originally thought." 

"I wouldn't mind that. It is almost assured that Lord Vader will be announced as heir sometime soon. Being closely allied to the future Emperor and his son isn't a bad thing." 

Nathaniel blinked, then looked at his father-in-law, mouth forming a little 'o'. "The red at his birthday party," he whispered, "remember? Could he have been saying something then?" 

"It would be rather clear in hindsight." 

Nathaniel laughed a little, "Just like Luke's battle plans. I've been studying the reports- everything he does in battle is usually quite clear afterwards, when you look back. Even if you don't understand why he made certain moves during the fighting." 

* * *

"Young lady," Mr. Winiterure said, "I won't be made a fool of." Randolf sat in his study, his daughter nervously sitting in front of his desk. He had pulled her in here as soon as he had heard the latest rumor from court. He had asked her if it was true once already, and received only a nervous denial. "Dear," he sighed, "I've known you since you were little, and I can tell when you're lying." 

"Yes, Father." The girl was obviously upset. 

"And?" 

She sighed, clearly torn. "The Emperor asked me to keep secrets, Father. Even from you." 

"The Emperor?" Mr. Winiterure sat up in his chair. 

"Yes, Father." 

He sighed, thinking. "I would understand why the Sith would not want to tell me yet. Your mother and her loose tongue are reason enough. So, I'm just going to ask that you tell Lord Skywalker that if he and Lord Vader have anything to tell me before the wedding, I would appreciate it. After all, I doubt they want me to look like a complete idiot if it does turn out to be true." 

"Thank you, Father. And, I will tell Luke, Father." 

"Run along." Mr. Winiterure made a dismissive gesture with one hand. "And try to be more convincing next time." 

His daughter smiled, rising from her chair. "Of course, Father. I..." She turned and left, Randolf knowing that his daughter didn't really like lying to him. He smiled to himself, glad he still had a little of her loyalty. He looked up, spying the security camera. 

"My house is full of your guards," Randolf whispered, "and I will be in a large amount of trouble if it turns out to be false." He had been slightly worried for months as the split between the two Sith had become more and more evident. He had nearly asked Lord Vader over to discuss the future and his daughter on more than one occasion. Only his daughter's apparent unconcern had stopped him. Surely she would have sensed something. 

* * *

As her maids did her hair, Ra'chealla fought back the tears that threatened to overwhelm her. She was getting ready for Skywalker's wedding, a thing she had dreamt of doing for months now, but it was not as she had imagined it. It wasn't she to whom Luke was getting married. It was someone else. Closing her eyes, she waited until her maid had finished her hair before ordering her out of the room. She had at first thought not to attend the wedding, but her father had insisted saying that she would be sent home for the rest of the year if she didn't go and behave well. 

Ra'chealla got to her feet and paced her room as she tried to keep the tears from rolling freely down her cheeks for she knew that once she started she wouldn't be able to stop. At least she didn't have to attend the reception after the wedding itself. Only the Winiterure family, the Emperor and selected members of the court would be attending that event which took place at Vader's Castle. Among those selected members of the court were Grand Moff Bel-Zessa and his wife, MacNelly and his wife, Washu and his wife, and a few other high courtiers. That her father and Vladimir hadn't been among the invited guests didn't surprise her at all, but it had obviously surprised both men when they hadn't received invitations for that part of the wedding and several other people had. 

Ra'chealla knew that they hadn't been invited to the reception as they had been trying to get Skywalker to betray his loyalties to Vader and to join them against him. This was simply the first part of the price they would pay for their efforts. If only her father had listened to her then he wouldn't have gotten himself into this mess. But then, if her father had listened to her from the start it would be she who was getting married today. 

* * *

Randolf tried to calm himself as he followed the servant through Vader's Castle. In only two hours the wedding would begin and simply the proximity of the event made him nervous. At least Anjaleen had managed to talk with Skywalker about the rumor as he had been summoned to Vader's Castle. Entering another room, he stopped upon seeing the decorations of the room. The crystal chandeliers were reflecting colored light everywhere while several tables stood around the room all elegantly decorated with blue tablecloths, candles, jewel inlaid utensils, crystal glasses and hand painted dishes. Seeing how all the tables seemed to be set around a single table with six places, although it was only set for five, he knew that this was the room the reception would be held in and that the middle table would be where he, Sasha, Luke, Anjaleen, Vader and probably the Emperor would sit. 

The mere idea of sharing a table with the Emperor was enough to make Randolf even more nervous. He heard a door open just as he wondered if Vader was just going to sit at the table the entire meal and watch them eat. 

"Mr. Winiterure," Vader said as he entered the room and approached the man. "I heard that you have a concern." 

"Yes, my Lord," Randolf replied as he turned to face the man. "I was wondering if you could tell me whether or not the rumor about you being Lord Skywalker's father is true. I think I have the right to know the answer before anyone else finds out. I promise that I shall not tell my wife." 

"Yes, she would spread it around and that would defeat the whole point," Vader responded as he studied the man before him. It took courage to come up to him and to practically demand an answer when it was clear that no one else had gotten one yet. But Vader knew where Mr. Winiterure's courage came from. He was concerned about both his image and his daughter's future and he could respect the latter. He knew that if Leia had turned that he would never have let her marry someone without knowing all the details of the man. "It is true," he stated. "Luke is my son." 

"Th... thank you, Lord Vader," Randolf responded, still slightly stunned although he had known that this was one of the possible answers. He was becoming the father-in-law to Lord Darth Vader's son! "I appreciate your telling me." 

Just as he said this, the door to the room opened once more and Vader's head servant entered the room with Rachel in tow. "Master Winiterure," Rachel said as soon as she caught sight of him. 

"Rachel," Randolf replied, knowing that she was here so that when Anjaleen moved into the castle after she returned from her honeymoon that everything was already worked out servant wise. "Is everything going smoothly?" 

"Yes," Mark stated. "We have just finished working things out to accommodate the extra staff your daughter will bring with her." 

"Good," Vader stated before he moved past Randolf. "If there is nothing else I need to be getting to the Palace and make sure everything there is ready." 

"No, no, nothing else," Randolf hastily assured him as the servant that had led him in stepped forward once more. "In fact I need to be getting to the Palace myself. Rachel, make sure that everything is ready for when Anjaleen needs to leave." 

"As you wish," Rachel replied. 

With this Randolf followed the servant back to his speeder even as his mind raced. He couldn't help but wonder how long Anjaleen had known this piece of information. Probably since before her engagement to Skywalker as she would never have made such a move without something special, but then she was in love and he had seen love blind the common people to the obvious at times. But Vader's son! She had definitely gotten the highest position any female in the Empire had at the moment. 

As he approached his speeder, Randolf suddenly froze in place as something else dawned on him. Vader was the most likely heir to the Imperial Throne after Palpatine's death. If that was so, then Skywalker would be Vader's heir, making Anjaleen Empress one day. Realizing that his legs were about to give out he took the last few steps to the speeder and collapsed onto the seat as his driver held open the door. Empress! His daughter might become the first Empress of the galactic Empire! Sure, it wasn't carved into stone, but it explained a lot. The reason why Palpatine had asked her to have lunch with him and Luke, the fact that he had her keep secrets from even her family, her weird behavior upon returning from lunch, her wedding dress, the Imperial symbol on her headdress... Those things all made sense if the information was true. 

Randolf reached forward and quickly made himself a drink from the bottles stored in his speeder's small bar before leaning back in his seat. This was better than he had ever dared dream. He had always wanted Anjaleen to be married well so that she would be able to increase her status and thus the representation of their system, but he had never dared hope for something this grand. And this explained what Vader had meant when he had said that although Luke wouldn't be able to take over his job that what he did do would be good for the system. Indeed, it was an honor for any system to be the place from which any Empress came, let alone the first. 

* * *

"Winiterure has been informed," Vader told his son as he watched the servants put on Luke's cape. 

"Great," Luke replied as he moved to stand before a mirror. 

"Perhaps," Vader said as he watched his child and briefly thought back to the boy he had first laid eyes on in the Death Star hanger bay. So much had changed since then, Luke had grown up and had adjusted to his rightful place in life. "And I'm sure that he's figured out the rest by now, though he is smart enough to keep his mouth shut." 

"Yes," Luke agreed before he turned to face his father just as he put on the amulet. "What do you think?" 

"You look like a Prince," Vader stated as he smiled proudly behind his mask. "And I'm sure that won't be missed by the courtiers. They should be putting things together by now." 

"Once they get over the shock," Luke reasoned as he tried to keep his joy and nervousness in check even as he sensed his father's pride in him. "I'm sure that you'll have Buchanan and Vladimir, especially the latter, doing everything you want while I'm gone. Those two and the others will be so nervous at this point that things should be getting extremely interesting. I'm almost sorry that I won't be here to see it. Almost, but not quite." 

"You are so like your grandfather in that area," Vader answered. "I also just got a message. Everything for Trussell is ready with regards to your departure." 

"Perfect," Luke said, relieved. "I really want Anja to be able to enjoy our honeymoon without having to worry about anything else at all." 

* * *

Lieutenant Sean Trussell and Major Garret Ravenell quietly found their seats on the far back row off to the side in the Crystal Hall. They sat down, getting slightly horrified looks from those sitting around them that Naval personnel so low ranked would manage to get invitations to the ceremony. Few courtiers could read station pins well enough to realize that these men's posting made them closer to either Sith than they would ever be. 

Sean whispered to his cousin. "So, are you planning on sleeping on the _Executor_ tonight, or are you coming down to the castle?" 

Garret whispered back. "Lord Vader wants everything ready for immediate departure by tomorrow, in case he has to leave on an assignment." 

Sean yawned. "Better you than me. But if I were you, I'd head down to the castle. As soon as that reception is over, the staff is having a little party." 

"You could help me out you know." Garret replied. 

"I've been up all night with honeymoon preparations." Sean loftily replied. 

Garret softly laughed. "As if you don't owe me for all the times I helped you out. Hey, did you get a look at Luke's wedding clothes?" 

"Yes. Unbelievable. But it looks like they're starting." 

Soft music began to play, and the audience turned to watch the daughter's parents come down the aisle to sit in their seats. 

* * *

Lord Vader stood as still as a statue, respirator hissing as he looked down on Mrs. Winiterure. The Emperor was standing in the back, surrounded by a group of his red guard. 

"This is such an exciting day, Lord Vader. Don't you think? I've waited and waited for this- it isn't everyday that your only child gets married, is it?" The woman patted away tears, looking around. "Anjaleen looks so wonderful, don't you think?" Vader could sense that she almost believed the rumor, for no other reason than she wanted it to be true. It was rather silly, but the woman never seemed very smart. 

Lord Vader stood still, hoping the woman would go away. ' _Father,_ ' he spoke to the Emperor, ' _Luke owes me one for putting up with her._ ' 

' _Yes, but be nice. It won't kill you to talk to her, a little._ ' The Emperor dryly replied, enjoying Darth Vader's discomfort. 

"Yes. It is an exciting day." The Sith replied, as a servant came up, "Yes?" he asked the man, hoping everything was ready. 

"They are ready, my Lord." 

"Good. We should begin." Lord Vader said, turning away. Mr. Winiterure came up, taking his wife's hand. They would enter first, followed by Lord Vader and then the Emperor. Once everyone had their seats, Lord Skywalker and Anjaleen Winiterure would come from the side doors, entering the chamber from opposite sides. 

* * *

"Rachel, can I at least have a hint?" 

"No, Lord Skywalker doesn't want you to know where your honeymoon is going to be, and I won't tell you. Now, your nails are dry, so let me slip on your rings. No, don't look down, your headdress is far too heavy." 

"I had no idea it was this cumbersome. I've never worn anything this elaborate before." 

Rachel sniffed. "And you probably won't, ever again." 

Anjaleen laughed. "Oh yes I will. Luke said I'll have to get a whole new wardrobe, and I can't even imagine what that will mean." 

"Well, that's it. You're ready. Stand up." Rachel said. 

A servant stuck his head into the room. "It's time." 

* * *

Luke stood in his wedding clothes, head bowed in meditation in the darkened room. He wasn't nervous, not exactly. Just a little excited. He fingered his lightsaber, letting his mind wander, stretching it out with the Force. The revelation that he was Vader's son was setting up ripples in any vision of the future, so he turned to focusing on centering himself. 

A servant knocked, tentatively entering. Luke slowly looked up, the man freezing in place. Luke nodded, walking out. He caught a whiff of the servant's mind. ' _My eyes were faintly glowing? It's possible,_ ' Luke thought, ' _the Palace is saturated with ripples in the Force right now, centered around me. Grandfather's eyes glow yellow when he uses a lot of the Force, but neither Father nor I can normally do that yet. I must speak with him about it later._ ' 

Luke walked down the short corridor, coming to stand in front of the closed door. A servant standing to the side and wearing a comlink held up a hand, then dropped it. Luke effortlessly used the Force to open the thick doors, entering the Crystal Hall. 

The smell of flowers and warm wax washed over him, as he walked through the archway of flowers into the room. His eyes floated across the multi-rainbowed room, fastening onto Anjaleen standing on the far side. They walked towards each other, coming to stop in front of the altar at the same time. Luke knew that the whole galaxy was watching, the holo-cameras in the back were broadcasting the entire ceremony to the galaxy, but he only saw Anja. 

She smiled, and they turned to the Master of Ceremonies. Grandfather had staff whose entire purpose was to arrange all the details and verify the propriety of every action in every official ceremony that happened in his Palace. The Master of Ceremonies was actually the man in charge of the department of ceremonies. The Sith did not have any alliances with any of the galaxies' multitude of religions that employed clergy, so the gray haired man had wangled his way into performing the duty himself. And right now, he was practically bursting with the little change to the ceremony he was informed about not an hour ago. 

"Loyal citizens of the Empire," he began, microphone at his neck amplifying his voice, "we are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Lord Luke Vader, son of Lord Darth Vader; to Anjaleen Winiterure, daughter of Sasha and Randolf Winiterure." The man paused, waiting for the statement to sink in. 

It was very quiet, while Luke shared a little smile with Anja. He could feel his father smirk behind his mask, and even the Emperor looked smug. Luke basked in the sensation of shock rolling off the crowd. The Master of Ceremonies signaled the orchestra, and the musicians began a musical piece, giving the crowd time to think. 

Luke watched Anja, they smiled at each other, and Luke winked. As the music continued, Luke scanned the crowd, sensing the two adjuncts in back enjoying themselves. 

* * *

Nathaniel glanced at his father-in-law, the two sharing a smile. They had agreed that if the rumor was confirmed, they would act like they had known, right from the beginning. Nathaniel slowly turned his head, casually checking to see the reactions of the other courtiers. The courtiers had spent their lives lying and hiding their true opinions so long that they were difficult to read, but Nathaniel could tell that they were shocked. Buchanan and Vladimir in particular looked almost sick. Nathaniel grinned, just as he caught Buchanan's daughter Ra'chealla steeling a glance at him. 

Her eyes widened, then closed. She turned back to face the front, straightening her back. Nathaniel almost frowned, wondering at her response. He turned to his wife who was clearly thoughtful. She looked at him, smiling as she made the small gesture that meant they would talk later. 

The orchestra was finished with the piece, and the Master of Ceremonies was looking pleased with himself. No wonder, he had just announced the biggest piece of news the court had seen all year. The admiral leaned back in his chair, wondering what else was going to happen today. Luke never did anything by halves. And he might drop a hint of what he planed on doing next, the Sith seemed to enjoy doing that. 

* * *

Ra'chealla watched it all in a dream, she refused to tune it out, insisting on memorizing every last nuisance of the ceremony. It should be her! That little snit didn't deserve this, Luke had to know that the girl was only after his power. He had to stop the ceremony. This couldn't be happening. 

She stood with the audience as they sang the Imperial anthem, sat when they finished. Listened to the soloist sing, silently pleading with Luke to stop. He had the power, he could stop this anytime he chose. Or his father could, how could the man stand being allied with Sasha Winiterure? The woman looked like she was going to faint. Her husband looked disgusted with her. 

The Master of Ceremonies began to speak, and Ra'chealla forced herself to breathe. They would speak their vows next, and divorce was not an option in the court. It was over, she had no chances anymore. 

* * *

"Do you, Lord Luke Vader, swear that you shall love Anjaleen all the days of your life, holding her above all others, despite what fortune may bring?" the Master of Ceremonies demanded as the Hall fell silent once more. 

"I do," Luke declared clearly, letting the Force carry his voice even as he began to feel the first stirrings of confusion among the seated guests. 

* * *

"What's this?" Garret whispered to his cousin, realizing that something was up as normally the vow to the Empire and the Imperial throne was pledged before the vow to the future wife. 

"I have no idea," Sean replied silently as he frowned. "I had no idea something special was going to happen." 

"Maybe they just switched the order," Garret suggested but shook his head when the Master of Ceremonies turned to face Anjaleen. "Or perhaps there is something going on that we know nothing about." 

"How many more secrets can the two of them have?" Sean questioned. 

"Who knows?" Garret responded as he let his eyes drift to where Palpatine was seated, surrounded by Royal Guards. "They're Sith. But the Emperor must be responsible for this as no one would get away with skipping the vows without his agreement." 

"Yeah," Sean agreed. 

"Do you, Anjaleen Winiterure, swear that you shall love Luke all the days of your life, holding him above all others, despite what fortune may bring?" the Master of Ceremonies demanded as Garret and Sean heard a slight murmur of surprise ripple through the guests as some of them turned to face the Emperor. 

"I do," Anja declared as soon as things had quieted once more. 

* * *

"That was unexpected," Grand Moff Bel-Zessa stated as he turned to face his son-in-law, a startled look on his face. "This is the first wedding I've attended since the rise of the Empire that hasn't included the Imperial vows." 

"Indeed," Nathaniel admitted as he watched his two friends exchange rings after lighting a candle and placing it before the miniature Imperial symbol on the alter upon which the Master of Ceremonies proclaimed them married. "But they clearly have the Emperor's approval or he wouldn't be sitting there and smiling at those who look to him to interrupt the wedding and demand the vows." 

"Agreed," Nastalia whispered as she looked towards Buchanan and Vladimir who were looking between the Galactic Emperor and the newly married couple as they kissed. "However I doubt we'll be learning the reasons for this change in vows any time soon. It's not like Luke to give answers when people want them." 

"He'll let us wonder about it for a few months," the Grand Moff agreed as he looked at his daughter. "Oh well, no use puzzling over it now as we won't get anywhere by doing so." 

"It is interesting, however," Nathaniel said. "And I won't be able to simply forget about this. Any idea where they're going on their honeymoon?" he demanded as he turned to face his wife. 

"No," Nastalia declared. "And not even Anjaleen knows, Luke's keeping it a secret. Nobody knows I think. Probably don't want the press following them." 

"Why am I not surprised?" Nathaniel murmured. "But how are they going to leave without someone following them?" 

"I'm sure Luke has an idea," Nastalia stated confidently. 

* * *

"I can't believe it!" Sasha repeated for the millionth time as Luke and Anjaleen separated and smiled at each other. 

"I heard you the first few times," Randolf growled quietly as he looked around himself to see how many of the guests caught his wife crying and constantly dabbing herself with her handkerchief. 

"But it's so perfect," Sasha gushed as she felt more tears come even as she indicated the room. "Look at the decorations. And Vader's son! We're related to Lord Darth Vader now! Why didn't they tell us it was true before the wedding?" 

"I was informed," Randolf informed his wife. "You talk too much, that's why you weren't informed as well." 

"Look at her!" Sasha said as she indicated their daughter as she took Luke's arm and started to walk down the central aisle. "She's so beautiful and happy today." 

"She is," Randolf had to admit as he studied his daughter's dress once more, still amazed at the seer detail and lavishness of the outfit. Walking alongside Skywalker with her head held high she looked like royalty. 

* * *

As she watched Luke and Anjaleen approach where she was sitting, Ra'chealla fought once more to keep the tears from streaming down her face. It was all over, she had lost Luke forever. Closing her eyes, she turned her back to the newly wed couple knowing that her father was too worried to notice her behavior. He was still too shocked from the confirmation of the rumor and was too busy figuring out just how it would affect him. Right now she hoped that he would suffer from it. He deserved it after all that he had done to her. 

Vader's son! She could have been married to Vader's son if her father and that Winiterure brat hadn't interfered with her plans. Right now she could have been the woman with the most status in the entire galaxy! And her father had stopped her from getting it all. Hopefully he would spend the night regretting his actions and decisions as he was losing from them as well. If he had simply let her do what she wanted then he would have known that Vader and Luke were father and son instead of simply teacher and apprentice. Indeed, even the Bel-Zessa family and the MacNellys had known of it, she had seen their lack of astonishment at the confirmation of the rumor and knew what it meant. 

She looked to Elizabeth and Vladimir and saw that the latter was extremely pale and that his hands were shaking despite being clasped tightly together. So tightly, in fact, that his finger tips were turning purple from lack of blood. This reaction caused Ra'chealla to briefly wonder just how far he had gone in trying to separate Luke from Vader. From how white his face was, he had probably gone too far for his own good. Honestly Ra'chealla could feel no pity for the man as he should have not tried to manipulate Luke. As for Elizabeth, she was looking at the married couple as they stopped to bow before the Emperor before exiting the Crystal Hall. 

* * *

Luke smiled at the people they passed and squeezed his wife's hand as they made their way through the Palace halls. Nearing the front entrance to the Palace, he pulled her closer before they stepped outside and were directed to a waiting aircar as people tried to get past the stormtroopers stationed outside to keep the eager citizens who had come to watch them exit. 

As he got into the aircar after Anjaleen, Luke motioned for the driver to return to the castle where the selected guests would soon arrive for the reception. Turning his attention to his new wife, he smiled as she carefully shifted in her seat so as not to rip her dress. "You look fantastic," he stated as he smiled at her. "And didn't everything go perfectly as I said it would?" 

"Yes it did," Anja replied as she returned his smile. "I just can't believe that it's over. That we're married. It was like a dream, so splendid and all." 

"It happened all right, my wife," Luke responded as he leaned closer and kissed her once more, his own joy singing in him. Looking at him, Anja laughed aloud when they separated from the kiss. "What?" Luke inquired. 

"Your..." Anja said before she laughed again. "Your lips." 

Luke gave her a quizzed look, reaching up with his hand and brushing his lips. Looking at his fingers he laughed as well as he saw the lipstick on them. Using one of the napkins laying next to the small bar the speeder had, Luke quickly wiped the lipstick from his fingers and mouth. 

"People know we're married," Luke teased as he looked back at her. "You don't need to leave evidence of it on my face." 

"Will you tell me now where we're going now?" Anjaleen questioned. 

"No," Luke responded. "I'll tell you when we're on the shuttle." 

* * *

"Here they come," one of the servants declared as he and another servant moved to open the doors for the arriving couple. "Three, two, one," he said before he pulled open one of the doors while the other servant opened the other. 

"Congratulations!" they all cried out at once as Luke and Anjaleen mounted the steps to the main entrance of the castle and entered. 

"Thanks," Anja replied as she realized that practically all of the castle's servants and guards were in the entrance hall. 

"My Lord, Lady Vader," Mark said as he approached them. "On behalf of myself and the rest of the staff here, we would like to give you a small gift." As he said this he made a motion with his hand and Luprano, head of security, stepped forward with a medium sized package in his hands. 

He handed it to Luke when he reached the couple and Luke passed it to Anja. "Open it," Luke told her, refraining from using the Force to see just what the staff had gotten them. 

Anja looked at Mark before she turned her attention to the package even as she tried to hide her surprise at the fact that the staff was giving them a wedding gift. She had not heard of such an occurrence before and knew that it displayed just how loyal Vader's staff was to the family. Lady Vader, the title Mark had used for her had sent a small shiver down her spine. Although she had known what marrying the son of Vader meant, it would still take some time to get used to that title. 

As she passed the wrapping paper to a waiting servant, Anjaleen looked at the box she now held in her hand. Seeing the words ' _Quintin's Carvings_ ' printed on it she knew that she'd like whatever the gift was as Quintin was an excellent artist who did all kinds of carvings out of various materials depending on what the customer wanted. Opening the box, she gasped as she saw the delicate carving of herself and Luke in their wedding clothes. What surprised her most, though, was the fact that the carving was in crystal and the amazing details of the piece. 

"It's gorgeous!" she exclaimed as she handed the box to Luke for him to see, not daring to take the statue out of the box in fear of breaking off one of the delicate arms or one of the three arcs formed by her hair coming out of the headdress. 

"Amazing," Luke agreed as he looked at the small statue before looking up at the waiting staff. "Thanks." 

"It was our pleasure," someone replied. 

"Indeed," Mark agreed before he looked at his chrono. "Time to get back to work," he said as he looked at the others. "The guests will begin arriving soon now." 

"Hou," Luke said at which one of the servants stepped forward. "Put this in our room for when we return," he ordered as he handed Hou the box. 

"As you wish." 

* * *

Luke stood at the reception hall door, waiting to greet each guest in turn. Anjaleen stood beside him, still smiling. Grandfather came in first, still flanked by his guard. Six of the red robed figures fanned out, taking up positions around the room, while two stayed with the Emperor. 

Luke bowed, "your Majesty, we are honored by your presence." They couldn't say more out loud, the castle security or the red guard might pick it up. 

"Wouldn't miss it." The Emperor smiled at the two, then walked towards the center table. ' _You looked noble today, young Luke._ ' The Emperor sent. ' _I am proud._ ' 

' _Thank you, Grandfather. Oh, and before I forget- the servant who came to get me when I was meditating beforehand thought my eyes were glowing. What could have been happening?_ ' 

' _Ah, yes, I felt that. When you are about to change the course of history, change people's lives or effect the galaxy's structure the Force will focus on you, giving you a much stronger connection to itself. It is temporary, and will fade. It was similar for me, right before I declared myself Emperor. It was a stronger reaction, however._ ' 

' _Ah. Thank you, Grandfather._ ' Luke turned to see his father come in, standing beside him to greet the guests. 

' _Luke,_ ' his father sent, ' _that woman is going to try my patience today. She started crying and fussing in the ceremony._ ' As if on cue, Sasha Winiterure entered, her husband in tow. 

"Baby!" She almost squealed, "you should have told me!" 

' _Patience, Father._ ' Luke said, smiling at his father's mental groan. ' _I'll handle her._ ' 

"Sorry, Mother." Anjaleen said, smiling politely. "I wasn't allowed to tell you." 

"Oh, dear, I understand. And it was just such a shock." The woman turned to the older Lord Vader, "now, that was rather plotting of you, Lord Vader to keep such a secret from me." 

Luke stepped a little forward. "Of course, my dear. But I am Sith, you can't expect me not to have at least a few conspiracies under my care, can you?" He smiled broadly, taking her hand and leading her to stand on the other side of Anjaleen, away from his father. Inwardly, he sighed. Changing his name to match his father's was going to bring about a bit of confusion. 

He walked back to stand by his father, Mr. Winiterure whispering to the Dark Lord while Anjaleen started talking to her mother. It would be a few moments before the next guests arrived. "I'm sorry, she's just..." The man was saying, disgusted with his wife. 

Luke nodded, while his father held his tongue. Luke dropped his voice to a conspiratorial whisper. "Would it be acceptable if we put a little something in her wine to calm her down? Just the littlest bit." 

The man thought about it half a second before nodding. Luke looked over to the head table, discreetly signaling the table's wait staff. 

* * *

"I cannot believe that fiasco." Treish growled to his wife as their speeder raced back to their home. He was a slightly fat man, carefully dressed and quite new to court. He knew he was considered lucky to get an invitation. "I mean, it was completely obvious that the Dark Lord and his son had led them all around by the nose. Playing with them." 

"Yes, dear." She almost sighed, knowing she would just have to hold her tongue till her husband spent out his frustration raving. 

"And now he's all set up to rule the galaxy. With a son who's proven himself, no one will dare stand up to them, even if they take the throne by force. And then where will we be? Ruled by Dark magicians who hold sway with unnatural powers. Something should be done, before it's too late." 

His wife looked up, then back to the window. Treish was just more furious than normal about the Sith, she reasoned. He couldn't be that stupid as to plot against them. "It was a beautiful ceremony all the same." She said. 

"Humpf. Now our daughters will want something just like it. As if I have the resources that Sith does. I still can't believe that they managed to persuade the Emperor to hand over his Palace like that. It shouldn't be profaned by the likes of them. They aren't natural. Too like the Jedi, if you ask me." 

"Yes, dear." 

"Humanity is what makes this Empire great. Plain, normal humanity. Not some Dark mage." 

"Yes, dear."


	38. Chunk 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See notes in chapter 1.

"Anjaleen, you have been a very naughty girl, keeping secrets." Nastalia said, clasping her friend's hand. Anja giggled in reply. 

Luke smiled, turning to the admiral. "Feeling better?" 

"Ha ha." The qdmiral replied, then smiled. "So, do we get any hints on the next big surprise?" 

Luke smiled back. "No. You should have all the information you need." 

The admiral rubbed his chin with exaggerated care. "Hmm. I must think on this." The two walked down the line, shaking the Winiterures' hands before bowing to the Emperor and taking their seats. 

* * *

"All this time they've simply been toying with us!" Buchanan stated, trying to be angry, but the fear he felt simply overclouded it. 

"Indeed," Vladimir agreed as he swallowed. "But why? What has it gained them?" 

"Knowledge on just where we stand and what we're willing to do, of course," Buchanan replied, lifting an eyebrow in surprise. His rival must have gone far further than he had thought for him to be so worried that he couldn't think straight and see the obvious anymore. 

"I know that!" Vladimir snapped, realizing his mistake too late. "I mean other than that. After all, do you think they'd really allow the friction that resulted from their little secret for only that? Even the Navy was splitting between them!" 

"But not the Bel-Zessa family," Elizabeth suddenly added. 

"What?" Buchanan demanded as he turned to face his daughter's 'friend.' 

"Didn't you see the Grand Moff's face?" Elizabeth questioned. "Or that of Admiral MacNelly? Neither of them was the least bit surprised at the confirmation of the rumor, indeed they both looked as if they knew it was coming and were amused that no one else knew." 

"Are you sure about this?" Buchanan inquired, even as he pondered the news. If what Elizabeth was saying was true, then he'd have to recheck the Bel-Zessas and the MacNellys as it would mean that they were far more closely allied to the two Dark Lords than he had suspected. Not that it would do him any good at this point. 

"Yes," Elizabeth stated before a smile spread across her face. "I'm sure that Ra'chealla noticed it too. Too bad she isn't here or you could have asked her about it." 

"Isn't here?" Buchanan repeated before he looked around and couldn't find his daughter anywhere nearby. "Where is she?" 

"She left as soon as she could," Elizabeth informed him before she looked at her father. She could detect the slight tremors running through him and wanted to get the other courtier to go away so that her father had time to compose himself before he did something to embarrass himself and thus her as well. "I think she returned home." 

* * *

"Has everything been arranged as far as your inheritance goes?" Vader demanded as he looked at Randolf while the servants cleared the dishes from the table. 

"Yes," Randolf responded, liking the soft music that was playing in the background. "It was officially announced the other day back at my system that Anjaleen's cousin Benoui, the one in the black outfit sitting next to Admiral MacNelly, will inherit my position." 

"Good," Vader stated as he looked around the room at the various guests. 

Vader had to admit that Anjaleen had been as careful with placing the guests next to people they could talk with as she had been careful in getting the seating arrangements for their table. She had placed him and Luke on either side of the Emperor, while seating her mother between herself and her father so that Sasha wouldn't be able to bother the others too much. But Vader could see that the little calming drug was working nicely. While Sasha Winiterure wasn't overly effected by the drug, she was reasonably quiet. 

"Do your guards always remain right behind you, your Majesty?" Sasha suddenly inquired as she indicated the two scarlet clad warriors who stood directly behind the Emperor's chair and causing Vader to question whether he had made his last judgment too soon. 

"Except when I'm in my private quarters, yes," Palpatine lied, not wishing to inform the woman of how he left them in the Palace when he came to his son's castle. 

"Oh," Sasha replied as servants took away their used wine glasses and placed cups on the table. 

' _Very articulate, isn't she?_ ' Vader demanded sarcastically as he observed the woman out of the corner of his eye. 

' _You haven't seen the worst of it yet,_ ' Luke stated as he looked around the room and smiled at Nastalia who was just looking in their direction. 

' _How could it possibly get worse?_ ' Vader questioned before he paused. ' _Wait, on second thought, perhaps I don't want to know._ ' 

' _I do,_ ' Palpatine said as he looked at his grandson. 

' _She's got this little pet, a chiwani, that she spoils silly,_ ' Luke began. ' _An ugly little ball of hair really, but she loves it and is always fusing over it._ ' 

' _Stop!_ ' Vader ordered. ' _I can already picture it._ ' 

' _Very well,_ ' Luke as he suppressed a smile. 

"So," Randolf began. "Where are you two going for your honeymoon?" 

"That's a good question," Anjaleen declared as she sent Luke a mock glare. "But Luke here refuses to give me the answer." 

"It's a surprise," Luke explained as he saw Randolf raise an eyebrow. 

"How romantic," Sasha exclaimed just as the servants placed the cake before them. "Which makes me wonder, Lord Vader, where is my new son-in-law's mother?" 

"She died a long time ago," Luke stated softly after a moment of uncomfortable silence. "So long ago that I have no memory of her," he added as he let sadness he didn't feel work its way into his voice. 

"Oh!" Sasha exclaimed. "I'm sorry." 

"Didn't you say that there was something special about the cake?" Randolf asked his daughter, hoping to shift the topic of conversation. 

"Yes," Anja confirmed, knowing what her father was doing. "Luke and I decided to use one of the traditions of the T'Zessa system. In each piece of cake there is a charm which will tell you something about your future. In the T'Zessa system normally only the unmarried couples get a charm, but we figured that it would be nice for everyone to get one." 

"How sweet," Sasha said as began looking of her charm. "Found it," she declared a moment later as she pulled the small golden figure from her cake. "What does it mean?" 

"Let me see," Anja said as she looked at the charm. "Its a Rolik bird, which means that there will be a major surprise in your life in the next few years." 

"How mysterious," Sasha said as she saw Luke find his. "What does yours mean, Lord Vader?" 

"This shoe says I'll be traveling a lot," Luke explained. "No surprise there." 

"And this one?" Randolf inquired as he handed his charm to his daughter. 

"Well..." Anja began before she saw what she was holding. "Oh," she said before she began to blush. "Oh." 

"What?" Randolf questioned. "Surely its not bad?" 

"No," Luke replied as he laughed, taking the charm from his wife's hand. "It's a baby Kritzen cat. It means that your children," he looked at Anja as he said this causing her to blush even more. "Are destined for greatness." 

Hearing this, Randolf's mind instantly went back to what he had figured out earlier in the day. If he was right, then this charm could be referring to the fact that Anja had a chance at becoming the Empire's first Empress. Looking to the Emperor he found that the older man was looking at him. Instantly Randolf lowered his eyes respectfully as he wondered if the man knew he knew. 

"What of this one, Lady Vader?" Palpatine inquired as he held up the one he had found in his piece of cake. 

"It means..." Anja began, hesitating slightly before answering. "It means that you will have a long line of descendants." 

"Well," Vader said. "These charms are after all simply placed randomly into the pieces of cake for pleasure," he said, hoping to make it look like it was chance that his father had gotten that particular one. "There's no telling who will get what." 

"Indeed," Anjaleen agreed as she pulled her charm from the cake and held it up for others to see. "This one means that I'll meet the man of my dreams soon." 

"Hey!" Luke exclaimed, pretending to be hurt even as he sensed her lie. Whatever the charm meant, it didn't mean what she had just said it meant. 

"It's a fun tradition," Anja replied even as she saw the Emperor give her a look that stated that he knew what she had just done. "Even if it's simply a game of chance." 

* * *

"Have fun on your honeymoon," Nastalia said as she embraced her friend. "And tell me all about it when you come back." 

"I will," Anjaleen promised and smiled as the last of her guests left. 

"We'd better be going as well," Randolf stated. "I'd wait until you actually left on the shuttle, but you say we shouldn't." 

"Yes," Luke confirmed. "We'll be doing something special to make sure the press doesn't follow us. After all, this is our time alone." 

"Indeed," Sasha agreed. "Have fun dear." 

"I will, Mother," Anja responded before she embraced both her parents. 

"So what did your charm truly mean?" Luke demanded as soon as the Winiterures had said their good-byes and left him, Anja, his father and grandfather alone. 

"Something to do with the Force and our child," Anja stated. "I'm not exactly sure because, when I was going through the different charms there were, I decided not to have that one used as most of the courtiers wouldn't understand it. It must have slipped in somehow, though." 

"Seems like too much of a coincidence," Vader declared. "I doubt it simply slipped through." 

"Yes," Palpatine agreed. "But I don't think we have the time to discuss it now. The press is waiting for your departure." 

"True," Luke said as he turned to Anja. "Time for us to get changed into something comfortable to travel in and to have a little fun." 

* * *

Half a galaxy away, Maro Trussell had been watching the holo-screen with his family at the Ravenell's household. They had invited everyone, making a party of it. The two men sat side by side, right in front of the holo-projector watching the ceremony. 

Maro had gotten up to get another drink when his wife Ulisa called out, "Dear! Garret and Sean are coming out of the Palace!" 

"Are they still smiling?" 

"Yes." Someone said, "seems like they are enjoying themselves immensely." 

"Hey, looks like the reporters are asking them questions. Come on, answer them." One of the other guests said, turning up the volume. 

"Major Ravenell, it looks like you've known all along about Luke S- Vader being Lord Vader's son. Is this true?" 

The major stopped on the Palace stairs and smiled at the holo-cameras. "It was a little hard to miss, considering young Lord Luke Vader has been calling Lord Darth Vader ' _father_ ' in private ever since I met the young man." 

"Oh my." One of the guests answered, while someone else hissed "Shh!" 

The reporters were a flurry of questions then, but Garret just smiled and waved, saying, "I can't answer all your questions, but I will say this- ask my cousin about the honeymoon, he planned it." With that, the major bounded down the steps and into his transport. 

The reporters turned on the lieutenant as Sean's father leaned forward. His son looked good in his dress uniform, standing at a parade rest. "Lieutenant Trussell, any comments?" Someone asked. 

"I cannot tell you where they are going. Not even Lady Vader knows, Lord Luke Vader chose to make it a surprise. And if you'll excuse me, I have some last minute preparations. Such as telling the shuttle pilot his destination." He nodded to the reporters, turning to his transport. 

The announcer began to inform their listeners that their channel would be covering the departure after the reception. Someone turned the volume down, the room breaking out in conversation. 

* * *

Mon Mothma rubbed her forehead, wishing that this wedding had been as boring as she had hoped for. "We're doomed, my friend." She whispered as General Rieekan poured her a drink. She swallowed it, grimacing at the taste of the moonshine. They had retired to her quarters after the council had erupted into shouting after the Sith's adjuncts had left the Palace. 

"I know. The Sith will gain the throne now. Darth Vader won't be stopped, not with the support of his son. By all accounts, the boy is a mastermind at political maneuverings. Did you notice the few courtiers that looked appalled when they learned the truth?" Rieekan asked, trying to focus on what he could work with. 

"Yes. Perhaps some of them could be approached. Not all of them will look forward to being ruled by the Sith for the next thousand years." Mon Mothma said, deep in thought. 

"We will have to be very careful with that. It would be a quick way into political favor to betray us." 

"I know. We will just hide who we really are, perhaps just come off as a group interested in supporting one of the other courtiers aiming for the throne." Mon Mothma said, thinking back to her days as an Imperial Senator and the double life she led then. 

"Yes, that could work." Rieekan replied, turning the idea over in his mind. "It is a shame we've lost most of our spy net, however. We will have to make our approaches almost blind." 

"Yes. Well, perhaps we should go back into the council room and watch them leave for their honeymoon." Mon Mothma said, turning for the door. 

"Yes, maybe we'll learn something." 

"Perhaps we will find out what General Ragorsh was planning. He did say he wanted to run an attack during the wedding. Perfect distraction, he said." Mon Mothma wryly replied. 

Rieekan frowned. "I didn't like that, it smacks too much of plain terrorism. And he is far too independent." 

"I know. I hesitated to give him permission, but without it, he would have done it anyway, and we never would learn anything about his plans or their results." Mon Mothma sighed, "he's a loose cannon, and I'm afraid he'll bury us all." 

* * *

Steffen stood in the back of the _Judgment_ 's landing bay, watching the shuttle dock. He couldn't believe that Lord Sky- Vader had actually decided to use a Star Destroyer as transportation out of the system for his honeymoon. Wasn't that breaking some sort of Naval regulation against using Imperial equipment for personal reasons? And what was with the masses of holo-news teams setting up cameras around the landing bay? Steffen thought this was supposed to be a private honeymoon. He sighed as the shuttle touched down, ramp lowering to the deck. 

The admiral was standing at attention, his higher officers and stormtrooper honor guard standing around him. Steffen could see the young Lord walk down the ramp, his gem-work glittering in the bright bay lights, new wife on his arm. The admiral saluted, and the Sith gave him a little nod. He turned to the cameras, motioning for the admiral to follow him. The young Lord smiled as he whispered something to his wife. Their jewels glittered, her dress swaying daintily with every step. 

He stopped, and gestured for the reporters to gather closer. Cameras on repulsor lifts hovered close, as the Lord slyly smiled. He slipped his hand free from his wife's arm, rubbing the back of his neck. Then he pulled, and his hair seemed to come with it, and before Steffen could realize what was happening, the Sith had a blond wig in his hand. He dropped it, and tugging at his face, he pulled off a sheet of flesh-colored plass. 

Steffen gasped with the rest of the crowd in the hangar. It was Sean, dressed as the Sith Lord. His 'wife' pulled on her face as well, revealing a plain woman wearing a fancy dress. Steffen leaned forward, trying to catch what Lieutenant Trussell was saying to the reporters. 

"My Lord required absolute privacy for this trip, and he has already left the system in a private shuttle. You are invited to return to the planet's surface, as this ship will be receiving orders to go on a military mission." 

* * *

The admiral leaned against the turbolift wall, looking at Lieutenant Trussell. The reporters had just left, and the adjunct was going back to the castle. "That looks itchy." He said. The gems glittered as the man turned, facing him. 

"It's not. In fact, I now know why Luke wears these outfits. It's much more comfortable than my uniform. Silk lined, perfect fit, it's amazing. I'm not taking it off till I have to." 

The admiral snorted, "Which will be ten seconds after you land." The man just smiled. "But I wanted to thank you for that heads-up on what was really going on, even if it was only minutes before you showed up." 

"I didn't want to offend you, Admiral." 

"Thanks all the same." 

* * *

"Worked like a charm," Luke stated as soon as the shuttle jumped into hyperspace. 

"Indeed," Anjaleen agreed before she looked at her new husband. "You said you'd tell me on the shuttle where we're going." 

"I did," Luke admitted as he laughed. "Okay, we're going to Klisd." 

"That means nothing to me and you know it," Anja replied. "Where is that datapad you showed Rachel? Let me see what you got us or tell me of it." 

"I'd tell you but I'm not good at that kind of thing," Luke said as he pulled a datapad from his pocket. "Here you go. This holds all the details and has pictures of the place." 

Eagerly taking the datapad, Anja turned it on and gasped with surprise as she saw the pictures. "This looks wonderful!" she stated as she skimmed the descriptions. 

"That's what I thought and it'll be a change from the city life you're used to," Luke responded. "Have you ever been to somewhere like that?" 

"No," Anjaleen informed him as she smiled up at him. "You made the perfect choice." 

"Actually Sean did the research and I chose," Luke admitted. 

"Well he did a good job then," Anja said before her voice took on a teasing tone. "I see it says that the sea is safe to swim in. Will we be swimming or can'--" 

"Don't you start too!" Luke exclaimed as he realized where she was going. "Father's already been after me with that one as well. Yes I can swim!" 

"Okay," Anjaleen replied with a smile. "Just checking." 

"Well, okay, I'll admit, the servant who taught me had a lot of fun watching my first few attempts at it," Luke told her. "Just don't tell anyone that." 

"I won't," Anja assured him. "Well except maybe Nastalia and Nathaniel." 

"No one," Luke reiterated as he leaned forward. 

"Or else?" 

"I don't know, but I'll think of something," Luke stated before he kissed her.


	39. Chunk 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See notes in chapter 1.

"Absolutely not," Mon Mothma declared several months later as General Ragorsh outlined his latest plan. 

"Why not?" Ragorsh demanded. "It's a perfect plan and will get us weapons." 

"Just like all of your other plans that we have denied you the right to carry out, it is simply too bloody. Just look at the raid you did during Sky- I mean Vader's wedding!" General Rieekan declared as he shot the man a look. "This one in particular will have too much blood as there is a great possibility of having huge numbers of civilian casualties." 

"The Imperial press would have a field day with it," Mon Mothma agreed. "And that is one thing we cannot afford at the present." 

"What we cannot afford to do is simply sit around and let them get us!" General Ragorsh stated angrily. "Look at us, this Council is a perfect example of how we will lose the war if we don't start doing things different. First Princess Leia was killed, then General Xa'sstresh, then Admiral Dl'os left, and now, just recently, General Dodonna died in that Imperial attack. If we don't do something and quickly it would be just the same as sending the Imps a message and telling them where all our cells are located." 

"That is not true," Rieekan retorted. "You would destroy us by giving the Imperial press the perfect means by which to kill us. Namely to stop people from joining us. We get our recruits from people who hate the Empire and believe that this body of leadership is capable of fighting it without resorting to their methods." 

"No, they wish to see the Empire fall, no matter what the means," Ragorsh countered. "Besides, do you have a better idea?" 

"Actually we do," Mon Mothma replied as she put a datachip into the holoplayer installed in the table they were seated at. "This man's name is Treish," she said as a holo of an overweight man appeared before them. "After a little investigating we've learned that he seems to be pro-Empire, but anti-Sith." 

"Seems to be?" Ragorsh demanded. 

"Yes," Rieekan confirmed. "We can't be too sure as most of our spies have either been captured or they deserted. We're down to a few and most that are left aren't able to access information that is highly classified." 

"So what's your brilliant scheme?" Ragorsh inquired as he leaned back in his chair. 

"We want to send in several of our own to see if we can push the man towards starting a movement against the Vaders," Mon Mothma explained. "There are bound to be several others like him and if we can get enough people to join him then we stand a chance of being a able to trigger a political movement against the two. If so, then Palpatine might not make Darth Vader his heir." 

"As if that would stop the Vaders from taking the throne after Palpatine's death," Ragorsh snapped. "Indeed, I'm only surprised that they haven't taken it already. The only fact that is probably stopping them is that Palpatine is the founder of the Empire and it would look bad to take the throne from him and kill him." 

"I'm not saying that it would stop them," Mon Mothma answered. "I'm simply saying that the political confusion that would follow would give us a chance to get things back together again. The Vaders can't focus their attention on two things at once. We just need some Imperials to slowly start a political movement against them." 

"How can you agree to this Rieekan?" Ragorsh inquired as he turned to face the other general. "You were the one who kept saying that we should stay away from Skywalker as he was turned into such a folk hero. The fact that he's now called Vader doesn't make any difference, his popularity has only gone up since he got married and returned from his honeymoon." 

"True," Rieekan agreed. "However the way we plan to have our people approach the problem would be in a way that his hero status wouldn't matter as it would be a court matter. Besides, if we make sure that the courtiers don't do anything rash, then the Vaders will be unable to make any moves against them without calling bad press to themselves." 

"If you can control the courtiers," Ragorsh stated. 

"Don't worry about that," Mon Mothma said. "All this Treish would need is even the thought that this could end with the Vaders not getting the throne and he'll play along." 

* * *

"I think that it's time to let Vladimir off the hook," Vader stated as he finished his lunch and looked over to his son and daughter-in-law. Although at first he had been reluctant to talk politics around her, he had quickly found that Anjaleen understood whatever they did as far as court was concerned. Indeed, when both he and Luke were away on missions it was Anja who got the information about the court events that his father couldn't get. "Not forgive him for all he did like we forgave Buchanan, but simply not ignore him anymore." 

"Agreed," Luke said. "He'd end up doing something rash." 

"Him or Elizabeth," Anja stated. "She seems to be doing all she can to get back into the good graces of the rest of the court, but they've been following your example. Especially Ra'chealla. Probably paying her back for what she did in the past." 

"Speaking of Ra'chealla," Luke said as he looked at his wife. "Have you seen that guy she's been spending time with?" 

"Yes," Anja responded as she laughed. "He's got to be at least twelve years older than her, and he's way too skinny. I think she truly hates him." 

"But he does have her status and that seems to be all she used to care about," Luke replied as he smirked. "She deserves him though, after all that she tried to do." 

"Yes," Anja agreed as her smile faded briefly but then returned at the thought of how funny the couple looked, especially with Ra'chealla being taller than Davron. "At least that's over and done with. When did you say you have to leave on your next mission?" 

"Next week," Luke replied before he looked at his father. "You going anywhere soon?" 

"No," Vader replied. "Father wants me to start spending some more time at court as he's thinking of announcing our relationship soon." 

"Won't you be having fun?" Luke teased knowing how his father disliked court even though he was pretty good at politics. How he had handled the talks about the human child labor instantly came to mind. 

"Tons," Vader replied dryly. 

* * *

"I've been thinking about what to say when we finally take off your mask, Lord Vader," the Emperor said, sitting on his throne in the deserted room, only the three of them in attendance. 

"Yes, your Majesty?" 

"I was thinking of saying that you had taken some strange Sith vow. The people know so little of Sith beliefs, they will accept anything we tell them. And it is better for them to think that than the truth." 

Darth Vader and Luke Vader nodded, both mentally going over possible conditions for this 'vow'. 

"Think about it and tell me what you come up with for the exact wording of the vow." The Emperor hissed. "I had a vision, and you may need to have a cover story soon." 

Darth Vader bowed, followed closely by his son. 

* * *

Anjaleen smiled at her friend Nastalia as she walked onto the patio at the castle. "Nastalia! I'm so glad you could come to lunch, I've been so busy lately!" 

"My pleasure. After all, how could I turn down an invitation to eat in private with Lady Vader?" she playfully replied. 

Anjaleen laughed, motioning her friend to sit. "I don't know, but I am still glad you came. I haven't had a regular conversation about clothes or gossip in ages. Those two are all politics and military." 

"I never thought you'd mind. I thought you liked hearing what the men-folk were doing." 

"Yes, but all the time? It does actually get old." 

"I can imagine." She held her hand over her wine glass and spoke to the servant. "No wine, please. Perhaps some fruit juice?" 

"Of course, Ma'am." The man bowed, motioning to another servant. 

Anjaleen's eyes danced. "So, does this mean that you're expecting a new MacNelly?" 

Nastalia looked innocent. "Whatever do you mean, Anjaleen?" 

"No wine. You're pregnant, aren't you? You look fabulous you know." 

Nastalia laughed. "Yes, I am. But don't tell the whole court." 

"Congratulations. And I'll keep your secret. Luke taught me how. And speaking of my husband, he's going to be in the same system as the _Conqueror_ in two days. You might want to give your husband a heads up." 

"If you want me to. Why will he be there?" 

"They don't tell me everything. Checking on some leads on the last of the Rebel cells, I imagine. They aren't very big anymore, but the Rebels have gotten a lot more ruthless. Did you see the reports on their last few attacks? They're focusing on civilian ports, they aren't guarded as well as the Naval Yards." 

"I know. Nathaniel's just sick about it. Especially after he had to help clean up after that last attack. The local hospital was burned down, so the medical section of his ship was full of burned children, I saw it on the news, it was horrible. They had them on cots in the halls." 

"Just terrible." 

* * *

Treish paced the floor with nervous energy. He bit his lips, thinking about his last secret meeting. There were others. Others like him, who despised the Sith, and didn't want to be ruled by inhuman magicians. He knew they were out there, and he was glad that they had approached him, pledging support. They had even offered him sanctuary, if everything went wrong. 

There was a knock on his study, and he sighed. "Come in." 

Kristen entered, her hair pulled back in a simple braid. "Father," she shyly asked, "have you thought about it?" 

"Yes, and you may not." 

"But-" 

"No buts. I haven't even introduced you to court yet. Perhaps you will meet someone else that you like better there-" 

"I'll never love anyone as much as-" 

"Silence." He growled, and she quieted. "And you're still young, his worth still unproven. I'm not saying no, but I want you to be older before you get married." He waved her off, watching her go. That young man was worthless, but it wasn't worth fighting about. His head was full of loyalty to the Empire, which was acceptable, but the boy didn't mind who might be sitting on the throne if nothing was done. 

Treish sighed. Kristen better find someone more worthwhile when he introduced her to court life. He had put it off, taking her to court. He couldn't afford it yet. A women's court dresses were amazingly expensive. And with everyone trying to outdo Lord and Lady Vader's outfits, he was struggling to keep himself in appropriate apparel. 

He slowly smiled. At least his wife had died. Suspicious circumstances, to be sure, but everyone suspected his enemies, so who cared? Court was ruthless, and she had never fully supported him, or understood his ideals. Just spent his money. His father may have arranged their marriage with her father, but he hadn't carefully looked at the woman, just at what alliances the marriage would bring. It was a mistake he didn't plan on making with his own children. 

But first, he had to prepare for the galaxy they would live in. Make the arrangements for them to live in an Empire free of the Sith. Drastic steps, but history would thank him. 

* * *

The young Sith walked off the shuttle from the Star Destroyer, _Revenge_ , and into the hangar bay of the _Conqueror_. He nodded to Admiral MacNelly and his escort as they bowed back. Young Lord Vader had made arrangements to 'inspect' the ship while he was in the same system. 

"Admiral, I wish to discuss matters with you in private." Luke said, voice serious, but Nathaniel could see a twinkle in his eyes. 

"Of course, my Lord. This way." They walked quietly, up the turbolifts and to the admiral's private quarters. 

They entered, the door swishing shut behind them. Nathaniel turned to see Luke holding up a blue bottle. "Apparently," the Sith said, dropping his serious manner like a cloak, "Nastalia is going to bear you a child." 

Nathaniel smiled, "Yes, she is." Luke sat down, tugging at the bottle. "I'm on duty Luke." 

"Not if I say you're not. Now sit down." 

Nathaniel sighed in mock agony. "I'm not drinking as much as last time." 

"Neither am I. But this does call for a celebration." 

"Yes, it does, doesn't it?" Nathaniel walked to the wall, getting two glasses as he began to whistle. "So, when are you planning on starting your family?" 

Luke sighed. "In about ten years, maybe less. It depends on other things." 

"Oh?" Nathaniel held out the glasses and Luke poured. 

"Yes." Luke took his glass, setting the bottle down. He held his glass up, and the two clinked them together. "To our future sons, may they prosper." 

* * *

Captain Bruick pounded on his admiral's door, wincing. He knew that Nathaniel did not want to be disturbed, but this was an emergency. The door opened, and Bruick stepped through. 

"This better be important, Captain." The young Sith said, back to the door. Nathaniel was across from him, glass in hand. 

"Yes, my Lord. There is someone on the holo-net for you, my Lord. He has a very high security clearance, and he keeps insisting." 

"Who?" 

"I... I don't know who he is. I've never seen him before." The captain trailed off. 

The young Lord Vader stood, cape flaring out as he walked past the captain. Bruick looked apologetically at his admiral, who was carefully putting his glass back down on the table. Bruick's eyes widened at the sight of two glasses and the opened bottle. Nathaniel gave his second a small smile as he walked past. "Tressel Liquor, rather good, actually." 

Captain Bruick gave a nervous sigh as he followed his admiral to the bridge. He critically noted that Nathaniel seemed to have an ever so slight waver to his walk. 

They entered, and the young Lord Vader was speaking to an oversized holo-image of an older man's face. Light brown hair framed impossibly pale features punctuated by piercing blue eyes. 

The man spoke. "I want his entire family, every last one that bears his name brought to me. Immediately. The rest of his family has fled to Zelk, and you _WILL_ find them. I will not let him or his get away with forcing me to break my vow. Understand?" 

"Of course," the young Sith humbly said, bowing. "We will leave immediately." The crew watched in awe- who could make a Sith so respectful? 

"Good." The line went dead. 

The young Lord spat the order into the air. "Zelk. Now. ALL possible speed. And tell the _Revenge_ to follow." Someone replied ' _yes, my Lord,_ ' and the Sith turned to Admiral MacNelly, smiling sourly. "Treish, the courtier, figured that a bottle of acid would eat through my father's suit- destroying his respirator and killing him. He didn't realize that my father had just taken a vow to live in darkness until he had victory over the Rebels." 

"A vow?" Nathaniel breathed, looking at the blank screen. "To live in darkness?" 

"Yes. To never see the sun, or touch anything, or even breathe the air of a normal man while visible to anyone not sworn to him personally. It is rather drastic, but the ancient Sith beliefs hold that such devotion strengthens your power." 

"A vow." Nathaniel stated, still staring at the screen. He sighed, then turned back to the young Lord. "Shall we continue our discussion?" 

"Very well." 

The crew could hear their admiral as the two exited the bridge. "You mean he's been healthy all this time? My Lord?" 

"Yes." As the turbolift doors closed, the crew broke out in whispers about the striking resemblance of the mysterious man to the young lord, and who it had been. 

* * *

Nathaniel watched Luke pace his quarters, face a mask of frustration. "My father is- was- this close to getting named the official heir." Luke held up a hand, showing a small gap between two fingers. "They had even set a tentative date for the announcement. And I do not want the Emperor to put off the ceremony. And it will be a public relations catastrophe if I have to drag back a brig full of women and children for his revenge." 

"What are you going to do?" Nathaniel asked. 

"All I have to do is not find anyone bearing the name Treish on the planet." 

The admiral winced. "That may be difficult." 

"Not really, but I will need your help." Luke held up a hand against Nathaniel's protests. "All you have to do is say a few things, drop a few pieces of advice. Things I cannot say, without making it too obvious." 

* * *

"I thought you could control him," General Ragorsh said as soon as he entered the Council room and found Mon Mothma and General Rieekan waiting for him. 

"He never gave any indication that he was planning on doing something like this," Mon Mothma replied. "Our spies didn't see any indications." 

"So much for your little plan," Ragorsh stated. "While you have been wasting your time I got more medical supplies and weapons." 

"And you burnt down a hospital in the process!" Rieekan accused. "Did you see the holos of those poor children?" 

"They were Imperial children." 

"They were children nonetheless," Mon Mothma remarked. "And all is not lost with what we did. Indeed, we might have gotten part of our desired effect." 

"Oh yeah?" Ragorsh questioned. "And what would that be? From what I heard Treish is dead and now nobody will dare stand up against the Vaders." 

"That's not necessarily true," Rieekan responded. "Although I must say that it makes me feel good that we were the reason why the Sith was cut off from the galaxy for over twenty years." 

"Yes," Mon Mothma agreed. "Anyway, it seems Vader Senior has ordered his son to track down all people bearing the name Treish, and to bring them back to Coruscant for him to have his revenge. If handled correctly we can use this situation to make him look bad. After all, since Treish's only brother died several years ago and his wife only a few months ago, that leaves only his children who bear his name." 

"And if Vader harms them we can throw the bad press you brought us with the hospital fire, back into Vader's face," Rieekan concluded. "It would make Palpatine look heartless if he were to select Darth Vader as his heir then. The news will also be used by the rivals of both Vaders and we might yet be able to cause political trouble." 

"It won't work," Ragorsh stated. "Vader isn't stupid." 

"No, but he's furious right now," Mon Mothma explained. "And anger tends to cloud one's better judgment." 

"What about young Vader?" Ragorsh questioned. "I doubt that he'll be so blinded." 

"It'll work," Rieekan stated confidently. 

"We'll see." 

* * *

"What do we have, Admiral?" Luke demanded as soon as he descended the shuttle ramp on Zelk. 

"Treish had a total of four children," Nathaniel began, pleased with the plan Luke had come up with to get the small children out of harms way. With him becoming a father so soon, he had felt his heart sink when Darth Vader had first given the orders. "Two boys and two girls. All but the oldest daughter are under eighteen and can thus be adopted by Zelkian law." 

"Good," Luke stated as he entered the Treish home. "And since it's a daughter that is too old to be adopted, she can be married off and her name shall be changed." 

"We do have one small problem however," Nathaniel said sadly. 

"What?" Luke demanded as he faced the other man. 

"Although the oldest daughter, Kristen, at first refused to let her two youngest siblings be put up for adoption, them being four and five, she eventually agreed," Nathaniel explained. "However, Didier, the oldest son who is seventeen, refuses to be adopted. Says he's his father heir and will not allow himself to be cheated out of what is rightfully his." 

"That is a problem," Luke agreed even as he winced at what his father would do to the boy if he didn't change his mind. "Where is he?" 

"In the waiting room with his sister," Nathaniel said, relieved that the matter would be taken out of his hands. "This way." 

Luke sighed as he followed his friend. He knew why his father wanted revenge, and he too wanted to punish the man who had dared attack his father like that, but what his father wanted to do would only cause trouble. Besides, the Treish children couldn't help what their father had done and with him being dead already nothing useful would be achieved by killing them as well. He just hoped that his father wouldn't be too mad at him when he found out that he had returned empty handed. However he knew that in time his father would see why he had done what he was doing now. 

"Here we are," Nathaniel said before he opened a set of doors and walked into a sitting room. 

Luke heard the slight intake of breath as he entered the room and he felt the fear that began to radiate from the occupants when they caught sight of him. "Who is he?" he demanded as he caught sight of a young man in the room. 

"A friend of the family," Nathaniel informed him. "He was here when I arrived and I thought it better to keep him here until we were done." 

"Yes," Luke agreed before he turned his attention to the boy standing next to the window. "Didier, I assume." 

"Yes," Didier replied as he proudly raised his head even as Luke could sense his fear. "I won't be adopted." 

"So I hear," Luke said as he approached the man even as Kristen stiffened in her chair and nearly got to her feet only to be stopped by the young man next to her. "Do you realize the consequences of your decision?" 

"Yes," Didier declared. "I shall become my father's heir and take what is rightfully mine." 

"No," Luke corrected him. "You would be taken up to the _Revenge_ by stormtroopers and locked in the brig until I return to Coruscant. Once there you would be brought before my father and painfully executed for your father's crimes." 

"No!" Kristen pleaded as she fought the grasp the young man held her in. "No! Don't hurt him, please. He's still a child! Have mercy!" 

"I'm not a child," Didier stated even as the blood left his face and slight tremors cursed through his body. 

"Indeed you aren't," Luke said, knowing it was better to humor the boy. "And I am showing mercy," he continued as he looked at Kristen. "The choice is his. My orders were to bring back anyone bearing the name Treish. If he were to be adopted, however, he would no longer bear that name." 

"And what of Kristen?" Didier demanded, clearly torn between wanting to live and the responsibilities he felt he had. 

"A good question," Luke agreed as he moved towards the young woman who had now calmed down somewhat. "You are too old to be adopted thus that option is out." 

"Marriage," the young man next to her suddenly stated. "A marriage would change her name." 

"It would," Luke agreed. 

"I can get the clergyman here in two days," the young man said as he looked at Kristen before looking back to Luke. "Mr. Treish was the only reason we didn't wed sooner." 

"Two days is too long," Luke declared before he turned to face Nathaniel and raised an eyebrow at which the other man nodded. Turning back to the young couple he saw that the young man understood what he meant. "Didier?" 

"Okay," Didier replied reluctantly, fearing what Darth Vader would do to him. "I'll accept adoption." 

"Good," Luke said before he left the room, knowing that Nathaniel would handle things. He would do it himself, but the more he was involved the angrier his father would be and it was he, not Nathaniel, who was living under the same roof as him. 

* * *

"Just when I think that we know all there is to know about those two Sith, WHAM, they hit us with something else," Buchanan stated before he took a sip of his wine. 

"There seems to be no end to their secrets," Davron agreed. "And who knows when we were to learn of Darth Vader's perfect health if Treish hadn't attempted to assassinate him? He really was an idiot. Not only did he attack a Sith, but he did so within the Palace walls as well." 

"True," Buchanan stated. "If he had, miraculously, managed to kill Darth Vader, then he still would have been executed for disobeying the Emperor's law. I wonder what he was trying to achieve." 

"Rumor has it that, while he was a loyal Imperial, he was an extremist," Davron said. "Seems he has always been against the Sith and felt that they had no right to be part of the Imperial government, much less be the next rulers." 

"Could be," Buchanan replied carefully. "I also heard that his wife's death was suspicious. Sure, he has enemies who could have done it, but their relationship was known to be strained before she died and some people suspect he was behind it." 

"Suspicious," Davron stated. "All in all, I think the court is better off without him. He was a time bomb just waiting to go off." 

"Yes." 

* * *

Anjaleen frowned as she looked into the sitting room and saw that it was empty. She had a few questions she needed to ask her father-in-law, but so far she had no luck in locating him. She knew that he was in the castle as he hadn't left since the incident three days ago, but she couldn't find him. Shaking her head, she headed for the gardens remembering how Luke liked to go there when he was frustrated. Something about the plant life helped him to meditate better. 

"Mark," she said as she saw the servant sitting in one of the chairs on the patio. 

"Yes, my Lady?" he questioned as he began to rise but stopped when she motioned him back. 

"Have you seen Darth?" Anja questioned, remembering her father's shocked face when she had first called her father-in-law that before him. In retrospect he understood that it was normal that she use his first name, it was just that nobody had ever called the Dark Lord that in public before. 

"He headed in that direction," Mark said as he indicated the left path that led away from the patio. 

"Okay," Anja said as headed in the indicated direction. 

As she looked around the gardens, Anjaleen wondered how angry Vader would still be. Although she had found that it was best to give Luke and Darth some time if they were extremely angry with something, she had learned that other than a few clipped responses they never took their anger out on her. Spotting her father-in-law sitting on a bench, her mind went back to that faithful court session. 

She had been talking with her parents when suddenly a woman's scream had pierced the relative calm of the gathering. She had turned around just in time to see Treish hurling the contents of a bottle at Vader. The sizzling sound and the light smoke that had appeared upon the liquid's contact with the Dark Lord's armor had caused her to swallow in fear before she had moved in his direction. During the split second she had frozen, the Imperial Sovereign Protectors had moved forward and had captured Treish who had tried to get away. Reaching Vader's side, she could smell the burning of plastic and metal just as the respirator stopped and the lights on the armor died. 

A deadly silence had fallen over the room and Anja had known that half the people expected Vader to simply drop to the floor; dead. Instead he had reached up and pulled his gloves off, handing them to her as someone gasped and an older woman fainted. She could still remember the look of pure terror and horror on Treish's face as Vader had taken off his helmet and finally his mask, handing both to her before he stepped towards Treish, eyes ablaze with anger and hate. As soon as the gasps and startled exclamations in the room had quieted down, Vader had slowly killed Treish before taking his things from her and leaving the room. 

"Darth," Anja said as she approached him and sat down on the bench he was sitting on. 

"Yes?" Vader questioned as he turned to look at her. 

"I was wondering," Anjaleen began. "Why didn't the Force warn you?" 

"It didn't warn me as I wasn't in any real danger," Vader explained. "If I had actually needed the respirator to remain alive, then I would have been alerted to what Treish was planning to do. Since I didn't need it, it didn't warn me." 

"I see," Anja replied. She had been trying to understand more of the Force since her wedding as she knew that one day her own child would most likely have it and she wished to know what he could do and how the Force worked. "There is one more thing," she said and continued when Vader nodded. "When do you want me to get the tailor to come?" 

"The tailor?" Vader questioned. 

"Well, I doubt you'll want to go to court dressed in that," Anja said with a smile as she indicated the robes he wore. 

As he looked at his clothes, Vader saw that she was correct. All that he had were either the robes he used when he was at home and his armor. Neither would do for court now that everyone knew he no longer needed the armor. Funny how he hadn't thought of that before. It wasn't really that he had forgotten, but simply that he had somewhere along the line given that chore over to his daughter-in-law without realizing it. Somehow he had handed all those types of chores over to Anjaleen without consciously deciding it nor telling her of it and she had simply picked them up. The transition had gone so smoothly that he hadn't even seen that it had happened until now. And there were other things. Whenever Anjaleen had invited friends over to keep her company, she had always made sure that he was either off planet or elsewhere for the day so that he wouldn't have to wear his armor in his home or stay away from where they were. They were really small matters, but things that made life easier and allowed him to relax more when he was at home. 

"Have him come tomorrow morning," Vader stated at which Anjaleen nodded before heading back inside. 

Vader laughed softly as he watched her go. He had no doubt that, come tomorrow, she would have a list of the necessary outfits he would need Van Kallen to make for him. It was good to know that he didn't need to focus on every last detail anymore and, judging from how smoothly things had run since Luke and Anja had returned from their honeymoon, he knew that he could trust Anjaleen to take care of matters here if he was ever pressed for time. His son had chosen well indeed, the young woman was very capable. 

* * *

"Everything has been taken care of, my Lord." Nathaniel said, entering Luke's quarters aboard the _Revenge_. The door shut behind him. 

"Good." Luke said, sitting at a desk, thumbing through reports. 

"I also took the liberty to have Treish's estate divided and re-distributed. All family owned corporations bearing that name are in the process of changing their names, and the absolute loyalty of the families that took in the three children has been confirmed. Along with the young lady's new husband." Nathaniel did not add that he had taken the liberty of giving a large portion of the estate to the families who had taken in the children. It had been hard to get anyone who would take them, because their father had fallen so far in Imperial favor by his actions. The admiral considered it nothing more than a bribe anyway, since there was no guarantee that the children would actually inherit any of the divided estate. 

"Good." The young Lord pulled out a report, looked at it, and made a note on the data-screen with a stylus. 

Nathaniel sighed. "It wasn't what I envisioned as the first wedding I would perform, however. I am supposed to officiate at the wedding of one of my bridge officers later this year, I thought I had plenty of time to practice. It didn't go nearly as smooth as I had hoped." 

"You saved her life." The Sith was paging through the reports again, still not looking up. 

Nathaniel smiled, "There is that. And Luke?" 

"Yes?" 

"Thank you." 

Luke tried to look innocent. "For what?" 

"Risking your father's wrath for those children." 

The Sith sighed, bowing his head. "I know. And I can't even call Anja and warn her, because my father will want to know how I am doing, and it would be better if we are long gone from here before he knows." 

Nathaniel nodded, then excused himself. He could take a hint. He would call his wife, she was on Coruscant with her family. She should invite Lady Vader over for dinner anyway. Preferably right when Luke would be reporting to his father. 

And he did want to tell his father-in-law what Luke had said, that naming the elder Lord Vader as the Imperial Heir was arranged, it was only a matter of time. 

* * *

"YOU WHAT?!?" Darth Vader screamed at his son as the young man knelt at the foot of the Emperor's throne. The room was empty, except for them and the Emperor and a few of the Imperial Guard. He took large steps to his son's side, fury radiating from every pore. "I _ORDERED_ you to bring me every last Treish on the planet, and you bring me nothing!?!" 

"There are no more Treish." Came the reply. 

"There were more Treish. He had a family." 

"Yes, but his daughter married and his children were adopted. His corporations have been divided and renamed, even strangers who bear the same name by chance have chosen to change their names to honor your decision. There are no more Treish." 

" _YOU_ have disobeyed me?!?" Lord Vader fumed, stunned, "and for what?!? A few worthless children who have been brought up to hate me?!?" 

His son shifted, but remained kneeling, looking at the floor. "Killing children would be a public relations nightmare." 

"PUBLIC RELATIONS?!? I am a Sith Lord! Not a courtier! Revenge is my birthright!" Lord Vader grabbed his son, hauling him up. "And you deny me, just so we don't offend some weak-hearted fools?" His voice took on a dangerous hiss. 

Luke was refusing to show any fear, even if it was trickling into the Force. "There are things scheduled that I thought you would not want to reschedule. I did not want his Majesty to have to wait for the public uproar to die down." His father shoved him roughly away. 

"You didn't want his Majesty to have to wait!?! I've waited twenty years, I can wait another." Lord Vader began to pace, his black jeweled outfit catching the dim light. 

"It is not in your best interests-" Luke began. 

" _SILENCE!_ " Darth Vader shouted, hand swinging out unthinkingly to backhand Luke across the jaw. There was a snap as he connected, and then the two stood staring at each other in the stunned silence. Darth took a step back, watching his son. Luke just stood stone still, almost afraid to move, afraid he would do something he would regret later. A small trickle of blood began to drip from his lip. 

Vader looked away, flexing his hand. He sucked in a breath from the sudden pain and looked down. He had broken a bone in his hand. Broken a bone. Hitting Luke. His son. Because he had let his fury cloud his thinking. 

The silence stretched, and then Luke moved. He bowed to the Emperor, then to his father, then took quick steps towards the hidden exit, winding his way back to the castle. 

It was quiet again. Vader sighed. "I'm surprised you didn't stop me, your Majesty. I have broken your rule about no arguing between us." 

A soft rustle of fabric from atop the throne, "I won't be here to mediate between you forever. You need to learn how to work these things out on your own." 

"Yes. I suppose you are right. And if you will excuse me, I need to go apologize to someone." 

The Emperor waved a dismissal, and Lord Vader left. 

He found Luke in his bedroom in a small healing trance, sitting in a chair overlooking the sea. He could tell from the way that the Force was swirling around Luke that he must have at least knocked a couple of teeth loose, if not cracked his jaw. 

Darth quietly walked over to Luke, sitting in a chair some distance away. Luke stopped the trance, looking at him. The elder Vader sighed. "If you meditate on something that makes you angry too much, you start to obsess about it. The Dark Side will do that to you, warp your thinking. I've been spending the last week here in the castle with nothing to do but meditate and fill out paperwork. I am sorry, I should not have done that to you. And you are right, what you did is the best solution." 

Luke gave him a small smile. "It's okay." 

Vader sighed. "I just wish I would have had enough forethought to bring Treish back here and take my time about it. No one would have blamed me for that." 

Luke laughed, then cut short, hand touching his jaw. Darth Vader growled to himself. "I broke it, didn't I? Dark Side gives me far too much strength sometimes." 

"It's not that bad. I'm half done, it will be fixed before Anja gets home." 

Darth sighed. "I should have known something was up when she went to dinner at the Bel-Zessas. You probably had that admiral tell his wife to warn her." 

"Not in so many words, no." 

Darth wryly smiled. "You should be careful you do not use your admiral too much. He has already used his closeness to you for his own status." 

"At least he deserves it, unlike others. And I will be careful." 

Vader sighed, looking over the sea. "Good." He leaned back. "Do you want any help with that?" He motioned to his son's jaw. 

"It's nothing, I can get it." 

"Very well." Darth Vader got up, heading back to his study to work on his own hand. 

* * *

Anjaleen wondered just what had happened the night before as she sat on the patio. Upon learning from Nathaniel that they had come back empty handed from the mission, she had known that there would be trouble considering her father-in-law's mood ever since the incident. It also hadn't taken her long to figure out that there was probably more to her eating with the Bel-Zessas that particular evening than simple coincidence. However, upon returning to the castle, she was unable to detect friction of any kind between father and son. Indeed, Vader's anger seemed to have evaporated. 

Anja dismissed the thoughts with a shake of her head. No matter what had happened, the situation seemed to have been resolved and she knew she had to be thankful for that. She could only image what it would be like to have Luke and Darth angry at each other, their anger at someone else was enough to make her shiver at times. And she was glad that she hadn't been here to see whatever had taken place as something must have. There was no way Vader's anger would simply have gone away. 

"Anything wrong?" Luke inquired as he stepped out onto the patio and saw his wife's thoughtful look. 

"No," Anja replied as she smiled at him. "I do have a question for you though." 

"And that would be?" Luke asked as he seated himself next to her. 

"Can I ask my parents over for dinner with you and Darth sometime soon?" Anja questioned, knowing how delicate matters could be when it came to her mother. "My parents have been asking questions about your father's health and I think it would be easiest to settle things by having them come over." 

"Very well," Luke finally said, knowing his father wasn't going to like it at all, but knowing that since they were now part of the family he couldn't keep them in the dark. 

"What will Darth say when he learns?" Anjaleen inquired, knowing that her father-in-law disliked her mother's constant talking. 

"He won't be overjoyed," Luke admitted before he smiled. "But right now he owes me one." 

"Whatever you say," Anja replied, knowing better than to question what her husband meant. 

"How was last night for you?"


	40. Chunk 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See notes in chapter 1.

"Well, it seems that young Vader managed to foil your little plan," General Ragorsh sneered as he looked at Mon Mothma and General Rieekan. "I told you it wouldn't work. They've come too far to let such small things bring them down." 

"It was clever handling on Luke Vader's part, I'll admit," Rieekan said. "But at least we didn't gain any bad publicity out of this plan and we did learn more about Darth Vader." 

"Not to mention foiling his plans," Mon Mothma added. "He could have done huge amounts of damage by using his good health. With everyone thinking he needed the mask, he could have infiltrated practically anything without anyone knowing that he was Darth Vader. All he would have to do was remove his mask and armor and he would be another person." 

"And just how does that help us?" Ragorsh demanded. "If he wanted to do damage that way he would have done it long ago. Your plan was useless in the end, it is time to stop wasting time with such things and move on to better things. You're holding back the Alliance from what it could truly be." 

"This body decides what will happen and what won't," Mon Mothma stated. "Is there a problem with that?" 

"Yes, actually there is," Ragorsh replied. "With both of you two being too blind to see what the Alliance needs you are destroying it as I and those who see things my way don't stand a chance of getting our methods approved as it is always two against one." 

"Perhaps you should take this majority as a sign for what the members of the Alliance want," Rieekan responded. 

Ragorsh snorted and shook his head. "I am beginning to question why I even attend these meetings anymore. Nothing comes of them. We come in, say what plans we have, and leave doing your plans," with this the general got to his feet and left the room. 

Ragorsh clenched his fists as he walked down the corridors of the base they were on. Perhaps it was time that he took things into his own hands. Mothma and Rieekan were simply leading the Alliance to a slow but certain death. He wouldn't do anything just yet as he'd be kicked off the Council and possibly even lose his rank once he moved without permission. Whatever he did would have to be major and show the Empire and the other members of the High Command Council that the Alliance could win this war and would do it. 

* * *

Ra'chealla gritted her teeth, Davron was worse than her father when it came to politics and women. Where Buchanan sometimes discussed matters with her, he never did. Said it was none of her business and that he would take care of things and that she shouldn't worry about them. If she wasn't on thin ice with her father as it was, she'd tell Davron exactly what she thought of him. But then her father would send her home in an instant and who knew when he would allow her to return to court then? 

With a forced smile on her face, Ra'chealla took a bite of the salad they were having. "What did you think of the symphony?" she asked him. 

"It was okay," Davron replied as he motioned for one of the restaurant waiters to approach. "I ordered plain fris-salad," he stated angrily as he gestured to his plate. "What's this piece of glo-salad doing in here?" 

"I'm sorry, Sir," the waiter replied. "It must have slipped in. Do you wish a new serving?" 

"Of course I do!" Davron declared loudly. "What do you think I am? What kind of restaurant is this that can't even get simple orders correct?" 

"I'm sure it was a accident," the waiter said as he picked up the plate. "I'll be right back." 

"I should hope so," Davron stated angrily even as Ra'chealla tried to hide her embarrassment as the other customers started looking towards their table. "And this is supposed to be a good restaurant. Humpf." 

"What part did you like best?" Ra'chealla asked, hoping to get the man to quiet down. 

"The last piece," Davron replied just as the waiter returned with a new plate of salad. 

"I hope that is more to your liking," the man said. 

"I looks better," Davron said before he picked up his glass of water. "This has gotten warm in the meantime. I like my water cold." 

"It shall be taken care of," the waiter replied as he took the glass and rolled his eyes as soon as the man's back was turned. Some customers were just so picky! 

* * *

Elizabeth let her thoughts wander as she put on her yellow dress. Over the past months she and her father had managed to slowly crawl their way back up the social ladder to their previous position. It had been hard work with the Vaders placing extra obstacles at every turn, but they had finally done it. And just in time for this major celebration as it was the twenty-fifth anniversary of the Imperial Empire. 

As she sat herself so that her maids could do her hair, Elizabeth knew that, although nothing was set in stone just yet, the announcement the Emperor was going to make today was going to be the one in which Darth Vader was proclaimed heir to the Imperial throne. When Palpatine had first stated that the party would be held and that he would have a speech, people had instantly began probing to learn the exact topic of the speech. It hadn't taken long for everyone to know that it would be about the Imperial throne as it made logical sense that that issue would be dealt with on the anniversary of the Empire's birth and it was more than clear to everyone that the Emperor was nearing the end of his rule. He was getting old. 

Elizabeth sighed as she looked down at her dress; how the fashions had changed as soon as Lady Vader had returned from her honeymoon. Her new wardrobe had not consisted of the elbow length gloves that had been frequently worn by the ladies of court and, with everyone imitating her, the gloves had soon vanished. 

' _Pity,_ ' Elizabeth thought to herself as the maids strung strands of jewels through her hair. ' _I liked those gloves._ ' Instead the ladies now wore more nail polish and rings. Lady Vader had made a few other small changes as well. 

* * *

"Here we go again," Anjaleen said as she and Luke entered the court room where Palpatine had his throne. 

"I know," Luke replied as he smiled at her. "You look great and everyone will notice when we're in the center of attention." 

"Thanks," Anja responded as she smoothened her black dress with its white and yellow pearls and the fire-eyes, emeralds and Riggilean water-stones. "You look good to." 

"I hope so," Luke stated as he fingered his white outfit. "This is the first time I've worn white in years." 

"Well, with the colored jewels, it works really well," Anja declared. 

"Good," Luke said as he caught the surprised looks people were sending him, they were so used to seeing him in dark colors that they did a double take, which was exactly the intended effect he wanted for today. His father had used a similar technique by dressing in a scarlet jeweled outfit to match the color of the Imperial Sovereign Protectors. 

* * *

Vladimir stood to the left of the Emperor, Buchanan to the right. The elder Lord Vader was off to the side, politely talking to a small group of people. ' _It is the same as it has always been,_ ' Vladimir mussed, ' _We are here, talking to his Majesty, and Lord Vader is talking to the crowd. Except for one small difference. We are still courtiers, and he has been named the Imperial Heir. A small thing, but it means big things._ ' 

The gathering had gone off without a hitch, the Emperor had assembled everyone and then quietly made a speech. He had mentioned, for the first time that anyone could remember, that he wouldn't live forever, and then he had said that it was time for him to name the heir. He had then listed Lord Vader's better known accomplishments before pronouncing on him the new title of 'Prince Vader.' It had been a very simple speech, just an announcement really. 

Vladimir sourly smiled, noting the new Prince Vader's scarlet outfit, the color matching perfectly with the Sovereign Protectors. That color was a message if he ever saw one. And the younger Vader, off on the other side of the room in shinning white, overlaid with a multitude of colored gems. Heads constantly turned, taking in the sight. The effect was more shocking than stunning; the idea of a Dark Lord in white was intriguing. 

The courtier turned back to the conversation that Buchanan was having with the Emperor, realizing that the man was talking about his daughter. 

"Yes, Sire, I think that the young man appears to be a good choice for my daughter. A very advantageous match." 

"Yes, I could understand that." His Majesty replied. "One should always arrange for your child to marry the partner best suited for your station." 

The two courtiers blinked, wondering if the Emperor had just made a jibe towards Lady Vader. Her family hadn't been the highest at court, and now she looked to be Empress. Was his Majesty displeased? 

"Of course," his Majesty continued, "everyone will have to understand that there are other considerations than status when it comes to the Vaders. I feel the need to warn you, not every woman has the ability to bear a child who can become a Sith. Prince Vader assured me that his son was actually quite lucky to find even one woman at court who could." 

The two men stood still, weighing the ramifications for the future. Buchanan cleared his throat, covering the silence. "Well," he said, "I'll be sure and tell my children. After all, that will only effect my grandchildren." 

"Of course." The Emperor said eyes on Prince Vader. "After all, his dynasty should be around for awhile." 

"Yes, Sire," Buchanan said, "it appears that it shall. You will leave a long legacy in the form of the Empire." 

The Emperor snorted. It came out as almost a wheeze. "I have more than that. Much more." 

"Sire?" Vladimir asked, the statement tickling the back of his brain. 

The Emperor chuckled. "I wasn't always so old, Vladimir. I was young once, with a young man's cares. Politics, power and pretty women." The Emperor fell silent. He shook his head, muttering, "I should have married her. I should have. But it would have damaged my career, so I just had her shipped off." The Emperor leaned back in his chair, still watching the scarlet clad Sith. "History shall say I have no children." 

The courtiers turned to the elder Sith, shock on their faces. The tall man turned to them, raising an eyebrow before turning away with a smirk on his face. "He's your son?" Vladimir heard himself squawk. 

"Illegitimate. But yes. Told him that I refused to acknowledge him till he proved himself." The Emperor said, sighing. "And being so instrumental in getting rid of those pesky Rebels was very useful. They are practically wiped out, only remnants remain." 

"Practically harmless." Buchanan said, still stunned. 

"No. Even more dangerous." The Emperor whispered. 

Vladimir looked down, noticing how frail the Emperor seemed. His skin was so thin, and wrinkled like wadded fabric. He looked up at the crowds, not wanting to think about the Emperor's death. "But they'll be gone soon." Vladimir said, "the last of the Rebels will be captured soon. Your- son will see to that." 

"Yes, he will." 

* * *

"Oh baby," Sasha exclaimed as she took her daughter's hand. "This is fantastic!" 

"Yes it is, Mother," Anjaleen replied even as she wondered whether Sasha fully understood just what the announcement meant. 

"Lord Vader," Randolf said as he approached the group. 

"Mr. Winiterure," Luke responded even as he probed the man and found the immense joy there. He knew what Darth Vader's nomination as Imperial Heir meant, and he was extremely pleased with the fact that his daughter would now definitely become Empress one day. Going a little deeper he found that the man was also enormously relieved that Jerklin hadn't asked for his daughter's hand any sooner as then he would have missed all this. 

"I'm just so happy for you," Sasha gushed as smiled at her son-in-law. "Now all you needed are a few children and all will be perfect." 

"I can't say when," Anja began. "But there will be only one." 

"One?" Sasha repeated as she frowned slightly. "Why not more?" 

"Inheritance reasons," Randolf cut in. "An Emperor can't afford to have squabbling heirs, that could ruin the Empire and once more lead it to war." 

"An Emperor??" Sasha questioned, confused before realization dawned. "Oh. OH!" 

"Mother," Anja exclaimed worriedly as Luke swiftly moved forward and caught Mrs. Winiterure as she fainted. 

"She'll be fine," Luke reassured her. 

"She never was one to take in too much at one time," Randolf complained as Luke lightly touched her temples to revive her with the Force. 

"What..." Sasha began, puzzled as she found herself in an uncomfortable position looking up into her son-in-law's face. 

"You fainted," Randolf explained as she stood up. 

' _Having fun there?_ ' Vader asked sarcastically as he sent the group a glance. 

' _No,_ ' Luke replied frankly before he looked to his grandfather. ' _Have you told them?_ ' 

' _Yes,_ ' Palpatine declared. ' _The news is out._ ' 

"Mr. Winiterure," Luke said as he turned his attention back to Anjaleen's parents. "Can I talk to you for a moment, alone?" 

"Sure," Randolf stated he followed the young Lord to one side of the room. "What is it?" 

"Another rumor is about to make its rounds and I'll tell you now that it's true." Luke said. 

"Thanks," Randolf replied, pleased that this time he was informed beforehand. "And what rumor would this be?" 

"That Darth Vader is Palpatine's illegitimate son," Luke explained and watched the man before him freeze with shock. 

* * *

Buchanan hesitated some more, looking to where Lord and Lady Vader were talking with Admiral MacNelly and his wife. He had watched the young couple go from talking with her parents to various of the courtiers. He had been pondering if he should or shouldn't approach the young man who would be the third Emperor of the Empire, but finally he pushed his doubts aside. Right now only he and Vladimir knew the truth about Prince Vader's relationship, and thus that of Lord and Lady Vader as well, to Emperor Palpatine. It wouldn't be long, however, before Vladimir spread the news and this time he wanted to beat his rival to it. 

Decision made, Buchanan started making his way towards the young Sith Lord, knowing that if he were to act as if he had known that info for a while it would make him seem important. "My Prince and Princess," he said, hoping to loosen the younger man's tongue with a little flattery. 

"Buchanan," Luke replied, surprised at the titles but hiding it even as he sensed the surprise radiating from Anja as well as Nastalia and Nathaniel. He also felt the other couple wince because, since they didn't know the truth about his relationship to the Emperor, it could be seen as a form of treason to hand him that particular title when he hadn't been given it yet. 

"I was wondering, my Prince," Buchanan began, smiling inwardly at the emotions he had already been able to create. "Are you illegitimate?" 

Gasping, Nastalia's eyes flickered to Luke's face and she was astonished to see him simply raise an eyebrow at the question, as if he were only slightly surprised. Looking to Anjaleen, she found that her friend was trying to keep a straight face. She obviously knew something here. Squeezing her husband's hand, she looked up at Nathaniel to see if he had any idea of what was going on, but got a negative response. 

"No," Luke stated, knowing that the information would keep the courtier busy for a while as he would look to see if he could discover the identity of his mother. However, his father had long since destroyed any record of his former marriage. "I'm not." 

"Ah," Buchanan commented. "I was just wondering after what your grandfather said about Darth Vader. Since your name was different when you first arrived here I wondered if you were like your father in that area or not." 

"No," Luke repeated, knowing very well why Buchanan was even asking him these questions, let alone have his voice loud enough so that the people around them could clearly hear what he was saying. "Queens tend not to have illegitimate children." 

"Queens?!" Buchanan sputtered, surprised at the sudden turn of events. "Well, your grandfather certainly didn't mention that fact." 

"Grandfather?" Nathaniel inquired, unable to remain quiet at the astonishingly revealing conversation taking place before him. 

"Yes, didn't you know?" Buchanan asked, turning to face the admiral as if what he were about to say were common knowledge. "Prince Darth Vader is the illegitimate child of the Emperor Palpatine." 

Nastalia looked at Anjaleen, feeling her eyes widen as her jaw dropped, and found her friend nodding her head as she sent her a questioning glance. Darth Vader was the Emperor's son! In a way it made sense, but the news floored her and she absently noted that it did the same to the people who had been eavesdropping in on their conversation. Studying Luke's face she saw that while his eyes bored into the courtier's back, his face was expressionless. No doubt the whole fact about him being the grandson of the Emperor being revealed had been planned, but she knew that the way Buchanan had emphasized that Darth Vader was illegitimate had angered the young Sith Lord. Buchanan would pay for his wording later on. 

"How is your little girl?" Luke inquired as soon as Buchanan had walked away. 

"Very well," Nathaniel replied as he thought of his little daughter, Mirabel. "She's doing fine. Although she seems to love crying in the middle of the night." 

"Yes," Nastalia agreed as Anjaleen giggled and Luke smiled. "But it's worth it." 

"That it is," Nathaniel agreed as he beamed with pride. "You two should come over again soon and see her." 

"I'd love to," Anja declared just as Vader walked up to the group. 

"Your grandfather wants to have a word with you," Vader told Luke as he indicated the Emperor. 

* * *

General Ragorsh smiled to himself as he looked over the report that the spies had brought him. Not Alliance spies, true, but the best his credits could buy. He had hidden hiring these spies from the rest of the Council, but he doubted that they would have approved. He had gotten the money from selling some of the extra equipment they had gotten on their last raid. Not that the Council would have approved of selling spare parts to smugglers. They didn't approve of many of his moves, and they were slowly strangling the Alliance with their inactivity. The rest of the Council might as well be Imperial Operatives, for all their reluctance to take the necessary steps. 

' _Imperial Operatives,_ ' Ragorsh thought to himself. ' _They might as well be, for all the good they do. Perhaps I should start a rumor that anyone unwilling to do anything necessary to win this war is suspected to be an Imperial Operative. I have to start wrestling control away from the others, or we will never win._ ' 

* * *

"But Davron is an idiot!" Ra'chealla burst out, then clamped her hand over her mouth. Her father had just told her that he had worked out her marriage to the man. Buchanan had pulled her into his study after lunch, and informed her that Davron had asked for her hand in marriage and that he had accepted for her. Davron would be presenting her with a piece of engagement jewelry tonight. 

"He has good connections and adequate status." Her father coldly replied, ignoring her outburst, "and I expect you to act sufficiently pleased tonight." 

"But, but, I don't love him." Ra'chealla countered, too stunned to come up with a different argument. 

She knew that she had taken the wrong track when Buchanan narrowed his eyes at her. "Where did you ever get the idea that you could marry for love? You are a daughter of the court, and you will do your duty." 

"But, he's stupid! And pretentious! And his status isn't that good. He doesn't have nearly the rank you do, or even of half the other higher courtiers." Ra'chealla begged. "He's bound to offend someone sometime." 

Buchanan sighed. "That is a problem with being so highly ranked in court. All my counterparts are more enemies than allies. I did the best I could for you. You're lucky I didn't even try to marry you to Vladimir's son. The boy is five years your junior, but otherwise would have been a good match. If I could have trusted you to retain some loyalty to me." Buchanan shot his daughter a glare. 

Ra'chealla was appalled. Vladimir's son wasn't even old enough to attend court yet. Men were introduced a few years later, it was true. But not even attending yet? Ra'chealla shuddered. "But... wasn't there anyone else?" She whispered. 

"Not really." Buchanan said, "I either was already so closely allied to them as to not need to further tie them to me, or the marriage would not be enough to fully ally them to me. Davron is one of the few people that a marriage would benefit me." 

"Am I only that? A piece of flesh to be bartered for your gain?" Ra'chealla asked, infuriated. 

Buchanan sighed. "It is the way of the court. I spoke more with Davron's father than him before you two began seeing each other. And your children will be married off the same way." 

Ra'chealla hung her head. "And I could have been Empress." she whispered. 

"What?" Buchanan asked, unsure what his daughter had said. 

Ra'chealla's head snapped up, fire shone in her eyes. "You're marrying me off to a fool, but if you would have just listened, I'd be married to a man who will be Emperor one day. I'd be Empress. That alliance would have helped you far more than Davron can even dream." 

Buchanan glared at his daughter, rising in his chair. "I told you to drop that silly idea out of your head." 

Ra'chealla rose up, surprised at her own anger. "If you would have listened, I would have been able to see him when no one knew who he was, but you didn't, and that little snit snuck in behind my back." 

"Ra'chealla." Her father warned. 

"We never would have dropped out of favor, either. And if you would have let me take care of her, then I could have taken her place. And if you would have listened, you would have ignored those rumors that they were fighting." 

"Ra'chealla!" 

"But you wouldn't listen to me. And now you're marrying me to that fool!" 

"Ra'chealla, be quiet!" 

"WHY!?!? If you would have just listened, I would have been Empress. But your short-sightedness cost-" 

"SILENCE!!" Buchanan roared. "I doubt the young prince would have let even me stand in his way if he wanted you. He probably wanted nothing to do with such a rebellious woman." Buchanan sneered, then frowned. "Your behavior around 'Luke Skywalker' caused no end of trouble, I can assure you. You're lucky I could find anyone at court who was willing to forget your past actions." 

Ra'chealla fumed, obviously holding her tongue by shear force of will. Her father sat down again. "Now," he said, "go upstairs, pick out your prettiest dress, and have the maids prepare you for tonight. And you will come down, looking wonderful and acting happy for dinner. And you will act extremely pleased when Davron asks you to marry him." 

Ra'chealla took a deep breath. "What if I don't?" She whispered. 

"Then," Buchanan said with finality, "I will disown you. Put you out on the street with nothing. Not even a fancy dress to wear. Now, go. Upstairs." 

Ra'chealla paused, as her father pulled out a datacard and stuck it in the reader in his desk. He glanced up, and she gulped, then left. As she walked up the long marble staircase to her rooms, she looked at all the lavish furnishings with new eyes. 

"I live in the fanciest prison in the galaxy." She whispered. 

* * *

"Are you absolutely sure about this?" Grand Moff Bel-Zessa demanded as he looked between his daughter and son-in-law. 

"Yes," Nastalia confirmed as she shifted Mirabel in her arms. "Buchanan stated it, Luke didn't deny it and then Prince Vader confirmed it when he told Luke that his grandfather needed to see him." 

"And Vader was also married at one time," Nathaniel continued and frowned when his father-in-law choked on his wine. "Seems his wife, who was Luke's mother, was a Queen." 

"Did Buchanan state this as well?" the Grand Moff inquired as he saw his daughter nodding her head to what her husband said. 

"No," Nathaniel corrected. "Luke said that himself. It was in response to Buchanan's question on whether or not he was illegitimate." 

"That guy just doesn't know when to stop," Nastalia stated. "He has too much nerve. One can see where Ra'chealla gets it from, only with her it backfires when she uses it against her father's wishes." 

"Yes," Nathaniel agreed with a smile. "And rumor has it that Buchanan is going to wed her to Davron, I wonder if Luke will be invited to the wedding." 

"He probably will be," Nastalia responded. "Especially now that it is almost assured that he will one day rule as Emperor. I still can't believe that." 

"Well, it isn't as if it was a total shock," the Grand Moff said as he watched his new born granddaughter play with her mother's hair. "Prince Vader has been the expected heir for years, ever since his powers and importance first became known." 

"Yes, but it just never fully sunk in," Nastalia said as she smiled down at her little girl. "I mean Luke has always been a leader, but the throne has always seemed so far away. I'd never expected to be friends with the man who will sit upon it one day. I can still see him when he first arrived, an unknown boy who was rarely seen, and who never appeared at court." 

"I wish I'd been able to see that," Nathaniel declared. "I have a hard time picturing Luke that way." 

"I can imagine," the Grand Moff stated. "But what else do you know about Vader's former wife? This Queen? Is she still alive or dead?" 

"I don't know," Nastalia replied. "Buchanan didn't ask as he was more interested in stating that Palpatine was Prince Vader's father. And I didn't want to pry as Luke didn't seem in the best of moods at the moment." 

"True," Nathaniel agreed. "But it was he who brought the information to light. We should see if we can learn more at some other time. But he probably won't want to talk about it, after all Darth Vader has kept everyone in the dark about it for this long already, why talk now?" 

"You've got a point there," the Grand Moff admitted. "But it can't hurt to try, especially since young Vader brought it up to begin with." 

* * *

General Ragorsh smiled to himself as he put down the datapad. This was perfect. Slowly he had begun contacting the necessary people who could start spreading the rumor while making it look trustworthy. After all, he had quite a few people who stood with him against Mon Mothma and General Rieekan. Now all he needed before he could openly make a move against the two respected leaders of the Alliance was proof that he could succeed where they had failed. And he knew just how to do that. 

Indeed, the plan had formed in his mind the instant he had first learned that Darth Vader was in fact the son of Emperor Palpatine. After all, what better way to prove his capabilities to lead the Alliance to victory than to terminate a member of Imperial Royal Family? By marriage, true, but then Palpatine and the two Vaders themselves were not an option. But even the death of a member of the Royal Family who held that status by marriage would cause a tremendous impact. 

Ragorsh nodded his head in satisfaction, looking back to the report he had just finished reading. His spies had managed to provide him with some critical information. Information as to just when he could strike at his intended target. Now all he had to do was arrange the details and sit back and watch his plan unfold. No doubt it would get full media coverage and everyone across the galaxy would see the might of the Alliance. They would learn that they were a force to be reckoned with and that they would win this war. 

General Ragorsh knew that after this enlistments would soar as would moral among all the Rebel cells across the galaxy. Something neither Mothma nor Rieekan had been able to achieve. He was sure that others would notice this with a little help of his men and then he could be able to suggest taking command from them. The only problem was what to do with the general and the former senator? He couldn't kill them, but he doubted that he could imprison them either, and they knew too much to be simply kicked out of the Alliance or to be placed among the rest of the Rebels. He needed to think about it, but first he had to get his plan ready. 

* * *

Luke awoke with a start, instantly alert, as the strange warning ripple flowed through the Force. Carefully disentangling his arms from around his wife, Luke scanned the room for any signs of danger. Finding none, he sat up in bed and reached outward, scanning the whole castle even as he looked down at Anjaleen. Her long hair was spilt partially onto her face, and partially onto the pillow. Her eyes were closed, clearly still asleep. 

' _Luke?_ ' Vader mentally questioned as he was woken by his son's cautious probe. ' _What's wrong?_ ' 

' _I'm not sure,_ ' Luke admitted as he finished the search before reaching out towards the Palace, but finding nothing. 

' _What did you sense?_ ' Vader inquired, knowing that something must have happened, Luke was too tense and alert for anything else. 

' _Danger,_ ' Luke stated, confused as there was clearly nothing nearby that had created the threat. ' _There was a warning ripple, but it was..._ ' 

' _Was what?_ ' Vader pressed even as he did his own sweep, feeling nothing out of the ordinary, and not liking the fact. Luke was too well trained and too strong in the Force to receive useless warnings, so why hadn't he felt it as well? Was the danger specifically his son's? But why could neither of them detect anything? 

' _Distant,_ ' Luke declared, putting into words the strange feelings he had experienced. ' _It was almost as if it wasn't intended for me to sense it, but somehow I did._ ' 

' _Like is wasn't your danger,_ ' Vader concluded. ' _It could be Anjaleen's._ ' 

' _Could be,_ ' Luke agreed doubtfully as he looked down at his wife and watched the slow rise and fall of her chest. ' _But the last time she was in danger, it was much clearer. This time the warning was almost too faint to be for her._ ' 

' _Strange,_ ' Vader said. ' _But better safe than sorry. You should speak of this matter with your grandfather tomorrow. Now that our relationship with him is out he will probably agree to temporarily assigning one of his Royal Guards to protect young Anjaleen._ ' 

' _That would be good,_ ' Luke replied even as he smiled at the emotions that had slipped past his father's shields. Although the newly pronounced Imperial Heir would not admit it outright, he had come to care for Anjaleen deeply and Luke knew that over time that affection would only grow. True, his father had never had anything against his wife personally, but he hadn't been overjoyed with her either, this only proved how quickly things could change. ' _I shall see him tomorrow than. But I think the warning was something else. Any ideas?_ ' 

' _No,_ ' Vader declared. ' _You say it was faint and I wasn't aware of any warning at all, thus it must be something more closely tied to you. From his lack of words, I'm assuming that your grandfather felt nothing either._ ' 

Luke shook his head. It bothered him that he couldn't understand the Force's message as something inside him told him that it was important that he did. So why had the warning been so weak? Indeed, had he been concentrating on something then he probably would have missed it all together. ' _I'm going to alert our security to a possible danger tomorrow,_ ' Luke informed his father. 

' _Good,_ ' Vader stated. ' _Now go back to sleep, worrying about it won't achieve anything when the danger is not now._ ' 

' _Yes, Father,_ ' Luke responded, letting false exasperation leak into the mental statement. 

' _Kids,_ ' Vader muttered before he cut the link. 

Luke chuckled and kissed his sleeping wife's temple before lying down next to her once more. 

* * *

The young Lord Vader bowed to the Emperor as the guards whisked themselves away, emptying the throne room. Luke waited till the last one had left, before lifting his head. 

"Come up here, child." Came a whisper. Luke took the steps with easy strides, coming to stand before Grandfather. "Heh." The old man sighed. "Why don't you take a seat? I don't feel like being as formal today." Luke let himself down, sitting on the upper step, cape fanning out behind him. "Now," the old man whispered, "tell me what happened last night. I felt you two probing around." The wrinkled arm rose up, waving through the air to demonstrate. 

Luke briefly cleared his throat. "I felt a slight disturbance. A warning in the Force, but it wasn't directly aimed at me. Father couldn't feel it at all." 

"Humpf." The ancient man snorted, pulling his huge black cowl tighter over his body. "It must be more connected with you than with your father." 

"Yes, your Majesty. We figured that, but couldn't figure out what it might be about." 

A dry chuckle. "It probably has to do with that horrid mother-in-law of yours. She's probably going to embarrass you at the next social function." 

Luke chuckled back. "Probably. Father's convinced she doesn't have any sense." 

"No, she doesn't." A deep sigh, and then the Emperor's tone took on a whining note. "It's cold in here. I asked that they raise the temperature, but it's still cold." 

Luke hid his surprise, he had actually thought it rather warm when he had entered, but thought nothing of it. "I will see to it when I leave." He said, then continued, "but I was worried that it might be a warning for Anja. I wanted to ask if I could have a few of the Imperial Guard stationed at the castle to protect her. We have much more company with her living there, and the house guard have never been formally trained on how to deal with the increased visitor traffic." 

"Very well." came the whispered reply. "Perhaps I should have my guards train the ones at the castle." 

"Yes, that would be a good idea." Luke said, considering. "But I don't want to have too many of them permanently stationed there. The castle guards will always be unmasked, and they need to be able to recognize outsiders on site. It has saved us." Luke stopped, looking at Grandfather. 

The Emperor was asleep in his chair. Luke swallowed, suddenly unsure. The young lord didn't sense any danger, any unnatural reason that the Emperor had fallen asleep. There was no sense of poison in the ancient body. Luke blinked, feeling suddenly cold in the warm room. Very old people did this sometimes, fall asleep for no reason. But that didn't mean that Luke had to like the idea of Grandfather being so old. 

The ancient man suddenly roused himself. "Eh?" He asked to no one in particular. "Oh yes. I will send some of the guard over. Tell them for me, will you child?" Luke nodded wordlessly. "I think," Grandfather whispered, "I will go and take a nap. The courtiers can wait." 

The Emperor got up, ever so slightly wobbly on his feet. He shuffled off, Luke restraining himself from offering help. Grandfather didn't want to lean on him, Luke could just barely feel the old man's embarrassment over his infirmaries through his shields. Lord Vader hid a grimace, knowing Grandfather was quite upset with himself, if he could feel it. Luke had never been able to feel any emotions of the old man before, unless Grandfather had wanted him to. 

Young Lord Vader bowed towards the retreating back, holding himself still until the Emperor had left. Then he turned to go. 

* * *

Garret Ravenell sat in one of the finely carved chairs in the sitting room outside Prince Vader's office at the castle reading over a datapad. He had asked the Sith if he could speak with him when he had a free moment. The tapping of booted heals across the marble floor made the major look up, seeing the young Lord Vader march across the room and to father's office door. 

"Morning, Garret." Luke said. "Father says you can come on in and say your piece first- if it won't take too long." 

"No, my Lord. I just have to ask him a question, but he doesn't have to answer right away." 

"Good." 

Garret followed Luke into the room, noticing how the two men locked eyes, the silent communications flying between them. It was unnerving sometimes, to think that they could be talking about him, or reading his mind. 

"Yes, Major?" Prince Vader asked. 

"Sire." The major bowed, as he continued, "I won't take up much of your time. But my family has asked me to request time off, if possible. They have found a wife for me, and wish to know when I can get married." 

The room was very quiet, and Garret suddenly realized that he had actually managed to catch the two Sith off guard. But when the two locked eyes again, and were obviously discussing something, he felt a little nervous. 

"Who is she?" The elder one asked. 

"Ah, I brought a copy of the information my parents sent me." Garret handed over the datacard. "I know," he tactfully added as the Imperial Prince began to page through the information, "that you will probably want to look her over, since she will most likely want to live on Coruscant once we are married. However, I leave that decision to you." 

Garret heard Luke sigh beside him. He couldn't blame either of the Sith, Garret and his cousin Sean had been temporarily lodged in the servant wing of the castle prior to Luke's wedding because of the assassination attempt on Sean. They still slept here while on planet, having never gotten around to moving back to the officer barracks on planet. Neither of the two adjuncts where here much, usually sleeping on ship, but a wife would be a different matter. 

"I'll have to think about it." Prince Vader replied. 

"Of course." Major Ravenell said, bowing before he turned to go. 

Luke watched the door close behind Garret. "That was a surprise." 

His father snorted. "For him as well, from what I saw in his mind." 

Luke sadly sighed. "I hate to say it, but it is almost a moot point. He'll be retiring soon." His father shot him a look, and Luke continued. "Grandfather fell asleep in the middle of our conversation. He doesn't look very good, and he complained about the cold, even though the room was hot. I'm afraid that..." Luke didn't finish. 

His father sighed. "Yes, I have noticed that age is starting to catch up with the Emperor. Everyone has noticed. At least with our kind the end will be fast. The power burns us out at the last." The Prince stopped, then changed the topic. "So it would be best if the major's new wife lived wherever he plans on living once I no longer need an adjunct for military missions." 

"Very well, I will tell him, if you want me to." 

"Please. And since I'll have to spend more time at court as things progress, have him arrange with your adjunct when he will take time off."


	41. Chunk 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See notes in chapter 1.

"She's so cute," Anjaleen stated several days later as she shifted little Mirabel in her arms. 

"Thanks," Nastalia replied as she watched her friend reach down and run her fingers through the thin black curls her daughter already had. 

"You were lucky," Anja continued. "She turned out to be a nice mix between you and Nathaniel where her features are concerned. Your hair and his gray eyes." 

Nastalia simply smiled proudly as she took a sip of the mixed juice she was having. As she did so her eyes fell once more on the two scarlet clad Imperial Sovereign Protectors which stood on either side of the entrance to the room. The two guards had followed her friend in like shadows and had remained silent the entire time Anjaleen had been here already. She was very curious as to exactly why they had been assigned to her friend, but then figured that since she was now known to be related to the Emperor it was safer for her. She had been tempted to question her friend on the matter when she had first arrived, but she knew better than to question anyone, especially members of the Royal Family, on security measures. It was an unspoken rule at court that the topic was taboo as it could mean the difference between life and death. 

"I can hardly wait to see what traits she's inherited," Nastalia stated aloud. "Mother used to tell me that I had inherited my grandfather's habits." 

"It is interesting to trace certain traits back to previous ancestors," Anjaleen agreed before she glanced at the chrono that hung on the wall. "Oh my, I'd better be getting back home if I want to get changed in time for the afternoon session of the court today. Will you be going?" she asked, remembering how her friend had missed several sessions lately. 

"No," Nastalia replied as she got up and took her daughter from her friend's arms so that she could get to her feet. "Mirabel keeps me quite busy and, honestly, I'd rather spend time with her than with some of the people at court. Especially now that Nathaniel's gone again." 

"I understand," Anja responded as she smiled down at Mirabel as the child reached out and grasped one of the jewels on her mother's dress. 

"She goes for anything that sparkles," Nastalia commented as she led her friend to the front door. "Well, have fun and give my regards to Luke." 

"I will," Anja promised her before she left the Bel-Zessa household, one guard in front of her and one behind. 

* * *

"Randolf," Richards said as the ramp of the shuttle carrying his sister and brother-in-law descended and Mr. Winiterure came down it. 

"Richards," Randolf replied as he stepped forward to shake the older man's hand. Unlike his sister, Richards was an enjoyable man to talk to even if he was prone to exaggeration from time to time. "It's good to be back in system, I've been on Coruscant too long." 

"I can imagine," Richards stated with a smile. "From what I saw while there for Anjaleen's wedding, I'd get homesick quickly. There's simply no plant life there. How do you do it?" 

"It was hard at first," Randolf admitted. "But you get used to it. At least Anjaleen won't have to worry about it anymore, Vader's Castle has a huge garden and so does the Palace." 

"Sasha," Richards said as he saw his sister descend the ramp. 

"Brother," Sasha replied as she smiled at him and hugged him. "Where is Lia?" 

"Inside, she's waiting for you," Richards informed her and then watched her enter his home. "Randolf," he said as he turned his attention to his brother-in-law once more. "Tell me, did you know about the Vaders' relationship to the Emperor? It was quite a shock for everyone here and the press has constantly been mentioning the fact that the daughter of our representative will be Empress one day." 

"No," Randolf declared. "I didn't know and, from talking with my daughter, it seems that while she knew of Skywalker being Vader's son, she didn't know of their relationship to Palpatine until after the actual engagement." 

"Well she ended up with the best marriage possible," Richards said, slightly jealous that his daughter hadn't been able to get such a good marriage. 

"Indeed," Randolf agreed proudly as they entered the building. "But right now I'm ready for two weeks of rest." 

* * *

"My Lady," Mark said as soon as Anjaleen entered the castle. "There is a message for either you, Lord Vader or Prince Vader." 

"Thanks," Anja said as she took the datapad the servant held out. "Where are Luke and Darth?" 

"They had to go to the Palace to see to some things," Mark informed her. "Lord Vader said he would be returning to change and take you over for the court session." 

As if on cue, the door behind Anja opened and Luke entered. "Anja, Mark," he acknowledged as he saw them. 

"My Lord," Mark replied before he left the room, seeing that he wasn't needed. 

"My, my," Anja stated as she scanned the message. "It seems that we are invited to Ra'chealla and Davron's wedding in six months." 

"Joy," Luke commented dryly as he came to stand behind his wife so that he could read over her shoulder. "But I guess we should go. After all, we want peace with Buchanan at this point." 

"Very well," Anjaleen agreed reluctantly, Ra'chealla's assassination attempt of her still fresh on her mind. 

"Don't worry," Luke comforted her as he hugged her. "This wedding will be the end of all that. Davron may be a fool, but he's no idiot. He's going to keep his fiancée on a short leash if for nothing more than to make sure that she doesn't make him any new enemies. Besides, I can already see him trying to put himself in the best position he can get as far as I'm concerned. If we go to his wedding then he'll try even harder to prevent Ra'chealla from doing anything to anger me, he'll think that he can gain something out of it." 

"You and your political games," Anja sighed in mock exasperation while in reality she loved them. They made sure that there was never a boring moment for her as far as court was concerned and now that she had two guards constantly watching over her whenever she left the castle, she could relax while at the Palace. 

"Let's get changed," Luke suggested with a chuckle before he stopped and looked at his wife when he felt a change in her aura. "What is it?" 

"I was simply wondering..." Anjaleen began carefully, knowing all the complications involved in the answer she wanted. 

"About what?" Luke prodded. 

"Well I was just over at the Bel-Zessas and seeing Nastalia with Mirabel it well..." Anja hesitated, looking for the right words. "It made me want to be in her shoes. To have a child of my own." 

"Anja," Luke began as he lifted her face so that he was looking into her green eyes. "I would love to have a child as well. I admit, the thought of being a father scares me a little, but it is very appealing. Now, however, is just not the time. There is so much to be done and with Grandfather beginning to go downhill..." 

"I understand," Anjaleen hastily stated, hearing the pain in her husband's voice at the mention of the Emperor's condition. It hadn't taken her long to realize that, although not obvious, there were strong bonds between Palpatine and his son and grandson. "I was just thinking about it," she explained. Although the topic wasn't often discussed she knew that Luke wanted it nearly as much as she did. She could see the difficulties that would arise in the near future if the Galactic Ruler was indeed reaching the end of his reign, but that didn't make it much easier. 

"As soon as the situation is ripe," Luke whispered softly in her ear. "I promise." 

"I know," Anjaleen stated feeling surprise run through her at the relief she felt. Her emotions were like a double edged blade; on the one hand she wanted a child soon, and on the other hand she wanted some more time as she was slightly afraid of all that could happen as her child was bound to be Force strong. The child would excel in an area she had no personal experience in whatsoever. 

* * *

General Ragorsh walked down the line of armored men. They all were thin, with a hard-bitten look around the eyes. They had all lost family and friends to this war, and most of them to the Vaders. He had hand-picked these men, from the groups he had carefully culled from the rest of the Alliance over the last year. Groups of fighters willing to do anything for victory, willing to take chances. 

"Desperate times call for desperate measures." The general said to the air. The men didn't move. "Not," he casually added, "that I see this assignment as a suicide run." He turned around, walking the line again. "No, most of you will make it back, we think. To fight another day. To kill the enemy, to make them pay." He stopped to look at the leader of this little group. 

Nate Clay, distant cousin to the other Nate Clay, the one sent on the fateful mission to save the Princess Leia. Named after the same great-grandfather, an Alderaanian general. Ragorsh locked eyes with the man, forcing himself not to show any fear from the faint madness that lurked in the other man's eyes. Losing his home world had nearly sent this Clay over the edge. 

The general remembered what had been written in the man's file. ' _Unstable, thirsty for revenge. Not recommended to be placed in charge of other men, willing to take unreasonable risks. Promotion denied._ ' It had been simple to pick this man up and transfer him to where his attitude was an asset. The general smiled, "Ready to kill?" he whispered, and Clay smiled back, and Ragorsh felt like a lean blood-thirsty wolf was showing his fangs. "You will get your chance to really make him pay, this time." He told the man, stepping away. It was dangerous to use this man, but he was the best one for the job. 

The general nodded at them all, then turned towards the door. He thought about Clay as he left. It had been hard to protect him from the other Council members, especially after he had led the raid on the hospital that had resulted in the news footage of the burnt Imperial children. But the general wasn't about to let anyone use one of his men as 'an example' to keep the other Alliance fighters from using necessary methods. 

He would have to take steps to protect the man, if he made it back. 

* * *

Vess stalked back and forth in his assigned guest room. He rubbed his forehead, swearing under his breath in Huttese. Handy words you could learn from your lord, they were quite expressive. 

"That bad?" Vess looked up to see his cousin standing in the door. Drirk was wearing today's colors, blue and black. It was almost silly to insist on matching the rest of Vader's staff when you where halfway across the Core from the castle, keeping watch on the in-laws, but no one had even thought of doing otherwise. 

"Yes. They're talking about visiting the public gardens to see the flower show. And perhaps the ballet. As if court assassins can't buy transport out here. Or even the Rebels can't sneak onto the planet. ' _But we're on vacation!_ '," Vess imitated Sasha Winiterure, making his voice high-pitched and whiny, "' _And we've never had to go through all this trouble before!_ ' I could scream," Vess continued, "and I've already sent word back to the castle. I hope Lord Luke can talk some sense into them." 

Drirk smirked. "No one could, at least not her." 

Vess sighed, sinking to sit on his bed. "And we're horribly understaffed, I didn't guess that their security was so lax here. We don't have enough men to make up the difference. They haven't updated their security hardware for twenty years. How am I supposed to protect them, when they keep on taking all these risks? I swore that I would guard them." 

"Actually, you swore that you would guard Prince Vader's family, not them." Drirk slightly accented the word 'Prince'- all of the castle staff did. They were very proud of Darth Vader's new title. "You were only ordered to protect them, not guard. Which isn't as strict, after all, you guard no matter what happens, but only protect what you can protect. And if you have to chose, I'd protect Randolf. The Prince won't admit it, but he couldn't care less about her. You've sent the warning back home, I'd just do what you can." 

"Failure is not an option." Vess sourly said, shivering. He didn't care if it was only the in-laws, pretty Anjaleen might be upset if something happened. 

Drirk sighed. "You can't do any more. Just double shift us all, until you get word on a solution." 

Vess nodded, knowing there were no other options. 

* * *

"Here's the plan," Nate began two days later as he looked at his seated comrades. "This afternoon our target will be attending the annual flower show. He and his wife will be sitting on a floating platform which is in perfect view of any number of nearby buildings. Due to this their security staff will be completely spread out in a vain attempt to cover them." 

At this the other men smiled, knowing all too well that it was impossible for Vader's men to cover the Winiterures completely at such an event with the number of guards they had at their disposal. If planned and executed correctly, this would be one of the easiest missions they had done is a while. Some of them even wondered why the Council didn't support such attacks. They were quick, easy and had a lower casualty count than most missions. 

"Naturally we won't use any of the usual points of attack," Nate continued as he eyed his men. "Since the guards have checked the platform beforehand and are leaving several watchmen present until the Winiterures show up, we can not rig it with explosives. The buildings are out as they will be watched as well. The best place for us to be will be in the crowd itself." 

"How will we destroy it then?" a man named Julip demanded. "We can't carry a weapon with enough destructive power to destroy the platform without alerting the people as they'll see its bulk." 

"I know," Nate stated. "We'll have to use five weapons instead of one. You, Spal, Qule, Xsae and Gius will each be armed with ultra-blasters," he explained, seeing the mentioned members of his team nod their heads as they understood what he had planned. An ultra-blaster was only slightly larger than a normal blaster but it carried far more firepower. While one ultra-blaster alone wouldn't destroy the platform, five definitely would. "You'll all be given cloaks so that you can hide the ultra-blasters from preying eyes until its time. When I give the signal, you shall all aim for the platform's repulsors and fire. That way when the repulsors explode it should destroy the entire platform and what doesn't get destroyed by that will be wrecked when the platform falls from the sky and hits the stands." 

"That'll mean heavy civilian casualties," Qule pointed out. 

"True," Nate admitted before he shrugged off the thought, it didn't matter to him. Those people showing up would be Imperials as the flower show was held in honor of the Empire. "It will be the best time to strike. Any questions?" 

"Yes," Gius said. "How will we get away?" 

"Since the guards are understaffed and the stormtroopers nearby aren't very experienced we shouldn't have too many problems getting away," Nate replied. "Besides, since the fire came from five different directions the guards and stormtroopers will have to spread out to go after each of us. And that is not to mention the mass panic there will be among the crowd, people will be running in every direction. If you drop the ultra-blasters nobody will be able to tell you from the rest of the civilians." 

"Perfect," Gius responded. 

"Let's do this," Xsae said as he saw that there were no more concerns. 

* * *

"Oh, look at that one!" Sasha exclaimed as she pointed to a float covered in bright pink and orange flowers. "Isn't it pretty?" 

"I prefer the ones with more natural colors," Randolf stated as he watched a float with red and yellow roses go by in the shape of the Imperial symbol. "But, honestly, I like the flower fountains best." 

"They should be here soon enough," Sasha replied as she watched the float she liked go past their platform. "This is so much fun! I wish we could see it every year!" 

From his place behind the couple, Drirk rolled his eyes. Although the show was nice, he didn't understand why the Winiterures didn't simply watch it on holo from somewhere safe. After all, no show was worth risking your life. At least this was the last day of this insanity. Tomorrow the extra guards that Lord Luke had promised would be arriving and then things would go better. But until then they were vulnerable. It was a pity that the young Lord had contacted them when the Winiterures were away at a friend's house, otherwise he might have been able to convince Randolf to remain in his home until the extra guards arrived. 

Drirk sighed and looked at Blin who was standing next to him. Despite Vess' best efforts, Sasha Winiterure had insisted that they attend the flower show as she rarely got to see it and it was her favorite show in system. Randolf had nearly been persuaded, but had finally decided to come saying that the people had already been informed that they would be present and that they couldn't cancel because the people wanted to see them. Drirk had to admit that there had been a warm welcome for the couple and the people had cheered them on, but he still thought it was pure stupidity. 

Anyone in the crowds, he knew, could be a threat. A hidden danger, just waiting to strike. Shifting uncomfortably, he looked at the various nearby buildings and caught sight of the telltale black and red uniforms of his comrades lurking there. They had spread out as much as possible to cover the maximum area, but even their best efforts were pathetic at most. But, as he had told his cousin, it was the best they could do. 

* * *

"How is everything here?" Vess demanded as he took the last few steps and came to stand next to Ched on the balcony of one of the buildings overlooking the floating platform. 

"Quiet so far," Ched reported as he looked at Vess. 

"Good," Vess replied as he looked at the platform and its occupants. They had secured it the night before and had double-checked it for any signs of sabotage this morning, but had found none. Indeed, if anything was going to happen, the floating platform wouldn't be the cause of it. That much he knew for sure. But that was all he was sure of. "I'll check back in an hour." 

"Understood," Ched stated as he watched Vess go. 

Vess descended the stairs and quickly made his way towards the next building. When deciding on the best way to defend the in-laws it had quickly become apparent that while there needed to be men on all the buildings, it would be best to have a few guards simply walking around and patrolling the area for anything out of the ordinary. He was halfway to his destination when a loud whistle sounded before screams of panic and fear erupted in the crowd near him. Spinning to look in the direction, he was just in time to see a thick, red bolt of energy come from among the civilians and reach up to strike the bottom of the platform. 

For a moment Vess stood frozen in place, watching as four similar bolts of pure energy hit the platform and it exploded in a bright ball of red, orange and yellow flames. Then his training took over and he brought his com to his mouth and began snapping off orders. Although the in-laws might be dead already, he would not let those who assassinated them get away if he could help it. 

"Split up," he ordered. "I want whoever released those shots captured alive if possible, dead otherwise." 

Vess put his com away and charged into the crowd, pulling out his blaster and putting it on stun as he made his way towards where the energy beam had come from. Reaching a small clearing in the milling crowd as they all made to get away, he saw a brown cloaked man throw aside an ultra-blaster. 

"Don't move!" Vess ordered as he brought his blaster round in the direction of the man, even as he moved towards him. 

Spal turned around upon hearing the words before starting to push his way through the now frantic crowds as he realized that he was spotted. Determined not to let the man escape, Vess began firing after him, wincing as civilians went down. But at least he knew that they weren't dead, merely stunned. As more people went down, he got a clear view of the fleeing human. Taking careful aim he pulled the trigger once more and watched as the blue stun bolt shot forward to hit the man square in the back. Rushing to the stricken man, Vess made sure that he didn't have anymore weapons before binding his hands together behind his back. 

"I've got one," Vess stated as he pulled out his com once more. 

"Me too," a voice replied. "But he's dead." 

"That's okay," Vess responded. "Mine's alive." 

"So is this one," a third voice declared. "But his partner is dead." 

"Good, that's four," Vess said. "Do we have the fifth one?" 

"No," another voice stated. "I nearly had him, but he disappeared into the crowd. He also got past the stormtroopers waiting for him." 

"At least we have a majority of them," Vess mumbled. "Get them back to the house, the dead ones too. You never know what information they might have on them or if they can be identified." 

Vess felt anger and fear begin to bubble up within him as he hauled his prisoner over his shoulder and the adrenaline died. He didn't even want to think of where the wreckage of the platform had landed and how many civilians it had killed. Nor did he want to think of the fact that both his cousin and Blin were dead, having died in the explosion. However, thinking of what would happen when he returned to Coruscant worried him most. There was the possibility that Prince Vader would kill him, as he killed officers who failed him. True, he had never done that before to his personal staff, but there was always a first. But he knew that the Prince and Lord Luke's wrath wouldn't be the worst thing. No, facing pretty Anjaleen would be far worse for, although she wasn't as powerful as her husband and father-in-law, simply seeing the pain and anguish in her green eyes and knowing that he had been unable to prevent the death of her parents would be worse than any punishment the Dark Lords could hand out. 

* * *

Luke jerked awake, the flames of his dreams fading around the edges of his sight. He looked around, hand reaching for his lightsaber that was never far away. 

"Mumpf." Anja mumbled, waking up. "Luke?" She whispered, "what is it?" 

"I don't know." He answered, sliding out of the bed. "I saw flames. Something has happened." He blinked in the dark room, realizing that something had happened- he didn't have to interpret the dream-vision, he just knew. And he knew- "Your parents." Anja winced, and Luke quickly added, "I think." He needn't worry her till he knew more. "I'll find out, you rest." 

"As if I could." Anja whispered, pulling the sheets down. "I'll come with you." 

Luke sighed, "No. It may have just been a forewarning- I'll just make a quick call, you wait here." 

Anja lay back down. "If you insist." Luke woke from visions and dreams almost once a week, she reasoned. And very little came of it, most times. Anjaleen tried to reassure herself. Besides, she wasn't very awake yet, she was far too groggy to get up. 

Luke pulled on his robe, using the Force to gently make his wife drift off back to sleep. He hated manipulating her this way, but it was better than dragging her out of bed until he knew more. 

He met his father in the hall. His father growled, "Even I felt it this time." 

Luke sighed, "I saw flames. And it's her parents. I know something has happened." 

The Prince shook his head. "And they were under-guarded. The reinforcements were supposed to show up tomorrow." Darth looked down the hallway, "how's your wife?" 

"Anja's asleep. She woke up when I did, but I convinced her to go back to sleep. I want to know before I worry her." 

Luke was glad his father didn't rib him about using the Force on his wife. Instead, the two turned towards Father's study. The most secure holo-net projector was there. They could call Sergeant Vess, the head guard they had sent with Anjaleen's parents on their trip. It may be the middle of the night here, but it was late afternoon where the Winiterure's were visiting. 

* * *

Vess kneeled on the floor, trying to think. The day had turned into a nightmare. Not half an hour after the attack, he had received a holo-call from the Castle. Vess had already been neck deep in attempting to track the last of the five assassins and any of his accomplices they could find. Trying to work around all the emergency personnel that were trying to attend to the wounded hit by the burning debris. Telling both Vaders what had happened had been hard, but it had only gotten worse. 

The Prince had determined that he would come to personally oversee the investigation, and track down whomever had hired the assassins once that was determined. Lord Luke would be coming with his wife in a few days for the funeral. They had signed off, and Vess had turned around, only to be confronted by one of his guard. 

"The holo-channels have received messages- a group of Rebels are claiming responsibility for the attack. The stations have already released the news, but they want permission to run the tapes of the message." The man held up a data-chip. "I have a copy, what should we do?" 

Vess had called back the castle, transmitting the holo-message to Prince Vader. Luke was telling his wife. The look on Darth Vader's face had been murderous, and as soon as the Prince had signed off, Vess had sunk to his knees. 

"Sir?" The guard behind him called, "the investigative teams want to talk to you." 

"Wonderful." Vess said, climbing to his feet. "At least it can't get any worse." 

"They want custody of the prisoners for questioning." 

Vess snorted. "We may use their facilities to hold the prisoners, but Prince Vader will want to question the Rebels." 

"Prince Vader?" 

"He's coming here. On the fastest ship." 

* * *

"Anjaleen?" Luke whispered, gently shaking his wife awake. 

"What?" Anja sleepily asked, sitting up. 

Luke just held her. 

Anjaleen remembered that Luke had woken up to check on her parents. What had happened? "Is something wrong?" 

"Your parents-" Luke stopped. How was he supposed to tell her? He had never had to tell her something painful before. 

His father's voice boomed in his head. ' _The Rebels are claiming responsibility._ ' Darth growled. 

"What happened?" Anja asked, fear starting to fill her voice. Luke was acting so strange. 

"There was a Rebel attack. At least the Rebels are claiming responsibility. Your parent's platform- they blew it up." 

"Platform?" Anjaleen sounded a little detached from it all, Luke wasn't surprised. 

"They were attending the flower show on a floating platform. The Rebels blew up the repulsors. It fell to the ground, burning." 

"Are they okay? My parents, are they okay?" 

"No." Luke whispered. "They didn't make it. No one on the platform did. It landed on the crowd." 

"The crowd? Did it hurt anyone?" 

"Yes. Quite a few people are dead." 

"How many?" She sounded like she might get a little hysterical, Luke began to get worried. 

"I don't know, the information isn't all in yet." 

"Wait." Anjaleen said, "are you sure? I mean, maybe they made it, maybe they just got hurt." 

"No, they didn't make it." 

"Did you see? Did you see them? Are they really dead?" 

"No, we don't have pictures yet. But I am sure. I'll summon the staff. We have to pack." Luke carefully sent out a soothing tendril of the Force. He didn't want his wife to get hysterical on him. 

' _Father?_ ' Luke sent, ' _has anyone told Grandfather?_ ' 

' _I will, right now._ ' Luke could feel his father's unhurried rage as the older man snapped orders to prepare for his departure. 

Luke sighed. Father wouldn't miss the Winiterures, especially Sasha, but he hated anyone who tried to strike at him. 

* * *

Mon Mothma watched in horror as a reporter talked about the assassination of Randolf and Sasha Winiterure and how members of the Rebel Alliance had claimed responsibility for it. Seeing images of the destruction the floating platform had caused when it had crashed into the stands she felt as if the world was ripped out from under her feet. Comrades of her had done that?! It was just as bad the hospital incident. 

Mon Mothma felt the anger begin to rise within her upon hearing the reporter give estimates on the number of people injured or dead as a result of the whole incident. This attack, as there was really no other word for it, went against everything the Alliance stood for! Indeed, she would expect the Imperials to do something like this, not her fellow Rebels. She was so angry and disgusted that she found herself unable to sympathize with the men Vader's guards had captured, even with the knowledge that Vader was going to be questioning them personally. They would get what they deserved. 

"Carlist?" Mon Mothma asked as she turned on her com. 

"Yes?" the general replied, his voice tight with anger. 

"I take it you've seen the holo-news?" 

"Yes," Rieekan confirmed. "Ragorsh is behind this, it has to be him. This is so like him. I should have known that he was up to something when he stopped offering those crazy plans of his lately." 

"True," Mon Mothma agreed, remembering how relieved she had been when the other general had finally stopped being a hassle during the meetings. "But that's the past. We missed the warning signs and we can't undo that. We can, however, prevent him from causing any further damage than he already has." 

"What do you suggest?" Rieekan inquired. 

"Arrest him," Mon Mothma ordered. "And then have him brought to the Council room. We shall discuss this matter with him and see what he has to say for himself." 

"Very well," Rieekan responded. "In the meantime we should also keep an eye on the news and see if we can learn anymore details of just what exactly took place." 

"Good idea," Mon Mothma commented. "I'll also keep any eye on our desertion and enlistment numbers, no doubt this whole incident will effect those areas once more. Ragorsh is such an idiot, couldn't he see that we can't afford to have bad publicity like this at the moment?" 

"No doubt he thought he was doing something good," Rieekan stated, his anger and disgust more than clear in his voice. "I heard a rumor a few days ago but thought nothing of it until now. The rumor suggested that anyone who refused to do anything and everything to win this war was an Imperial Operative." 

"That's got Ragorsh's scent all over it," Mon Mothma declared. "Amazing how he can twist the situation around so. He is the one who is too much of an Imperial to be good." 

"Agreed," Rieekan said. 

* * *

Luke sighed as he watched his father's shuttle disappear from sight into Coruscant's sapphire sky. They had just gotten a copy of what a nearby holo-camera had recorded at the flower show. One minute his in-laws were sitting on the platform, happily watching the flower floats, the next all that was there was a brilliant ball of flames. Upon zooming in on the faces of the two guards on the platform with them, he had been able to see their alertness and the way they had constantly been looking in different directions had been a clear giveaway that they felt vulnerable in their position. 

Luke turned around and headed back inside. Anjaleen had insisted that he inform her as soon as they had any footage of what had happened. Although he didn't think it was a good idea, he had promised he would tell her. Maybe seeing what had happened would make it sink in as she was still insisting that her parents had somehow survived the attack. Upon seeing just how hysterical she had gotten, he and Father had decided that it was probably best that he wait a few more days before taking Anjaleen over there. 

"My Lord," Mark said as Luke was about to ascend the stairs. 

"Yes?" Luke questioned. 

"The cook has made some herbal tea," Mark began. "He claims it will help the Lady." 

"It's worth a try," Luke replied. "Bring it to the sitting room we always use. I fear she'll want to see what the news broadcasted." 

"As you wish," Mark responded, wincing as he went off to get the tea. 

Like the rest of the staff, Mark had been enraged when he had heard of the attack, and worried about Anjaleen. Despite the fact that she was newer to the castle, she was well liked among the staff. The last thing anyone wanted was to see her hurting the way she now undoubtedly was. Indeed, she hadn't even left the bedroom she and Lord Luke used since last evening, a thing which had never occurred yet seeing as it was already past noon. 

* * *

"Yes?" Nathaniel demanded as Captain Bruick entered his private quarters. 

"Admiral," Bruick began. "I was just flipping through the holo-channels when I stumbled upon a channel broadcasting the latest news reports." 

"And?" Nathaniel inquired as he put down the datapad he was reading. He knew Bruick long enough to know that the man wouldn't bother him during his free time unless it was important. "What has happened?" 

"It seems that the Rebels have struck again," Bruick explained. "Only this time they targeted the Royal Family." 

"What?!" Nathaniel exclaimed as he thought of his two friends. "Who? And did they succeed?" 

"Yes. They managed to kill Randolf and Sasha Winiterure while they were attending a show held in the Empire's honor," Bruick stated, remembering his anger at the news. "They also killed a couple hundred civilians in the process." 

"By the Force," Nathaniel whispered as his captain's words sunk in. "The Prince and Lord Vader are going to be furious." 

"Prince Vader is already heading towards the system of the attack and will personally oversee the interrogations of the captured Rebels," Bruick informed his superior. "Lord Vader is still on Coruscant at the time." 

"Probably comforting Lady Vader," Nathaniel said. "Thank you for informing me of the situation, Captain." 

"Sir," Bruick said before leaving. 

Nathaniel was already heading for his com as the man left. Anjaleen would probably need all the support she could get at the moment. He'd better make sure that Nastalia was going to give his consolations to her when she went to see her. 

* * *

"Anja?" Luke asked as he entered their bedroom and saw his wife leaning against the wall next to the window. 

"Why didn't you do anything?" Anjaleen demanded softly, the pain more than evident in her voice. 

"What do you mean?" Luke questioned as he moved towards her. 

"You should have stopped it! Prevented it!" Anja accused. "But you didn't, you let them die!" 

"What?" Luke inquired, stunned. "What could I possibly have done?" 

"You should have had them better protected," Anja stated as she turned around and stared at him as she clenched her fists. "You knew something was going to happen. If you had used the Force, you could have saved them. But you let them die!" 

Bewildered, Luke couldn't do anything but simply stand there looking at her. In all the years that he had known her, he had never seen Anjaleen lose control so completely, nor be so unreasonable. Sure, he had received a warning through the Force that something was going to happen, but he hadn't known when, where or even who. Besides, her parents were nearly half a galaxy away. No one could use the Force well enough to prevent things from happening while being so far away. Absently he wondered if this was normal behavior for someone who had just lost people dear to them. 

"You should have saved them," Anja stated once more, less forcefully this time before she seemed to crumple and sink to the ground. 

"How?" Luke demanded as he moved forward and sat down next to her, pulling her to him and stroking her hair. "What is it that you would have had me do?" 

"Stop the Rebels," Anja mumbled. "Kept them from shooting. You should have used the Force somehow." 

"They were too far away," Luke whispered softly. "Even Grandfather couldn't have done anything. That's why they had guards with them. But they didn't listen to the guards, they wanted to see the flower show and the guards couldn't completely cover them. There were simply too many people nearby." 

"No!" Anjaleen suddenly burst out as she began pounding her fists against her husband's chest. "Something, you should have done something! Anything!" 

"Anjaleen," Luke exclaimed as he took hold of her wrists, startled at the sudden anger she displayed. "Calm down," he added and was just thinking of soothing her mind with the Force before she did something she'd regret later, when her anger vanished as quickly as it had begun and she began to sob once more. 

"Do you have any visuals yet?" Anja finally asked. 

"Yes," Luke replied, suppressing as a sigh as he did so. 

* * *

Vess kneeled on the floor of the security office as Prince Vader swept into the room. He kneeled like a prisoner, not like a loyal servant with both knees on the floor, sitting on his ankles, hands in his lap and head bowed. He had failed. He had been ordered to protect the Winiterures and he had failed. He still hadn't figured out what he could have done differently, but that didn't matter. He had thought about it over the last twenty-four hours, and he knew that death was the only thing he had to look forward to. 

"Get up." Prince Vader snarled, and Vess staggered to his feet. "I won't argue your opinion on your performance, but I will need you for the remainder of the investigation. Afterwards, I will determine what I am going to do with you." 

Vess only nodded, not wishing to waste the Prince's time with unnecessary thanks. He belonged to Darth Vader, the man could do what he wanted. 

"Now," Prince Vader said, "tell me what you have discovered as you take me to the prisoners." 

Vess bowed again. "Yes, my Prince." He started walking towards the prisoners' cells. "Our first point of investigation was determining how the Rebels had gotten their weapons past the checkpoints. That was easy to figure out- one entire set of guards at checkpoint A-15 did not report in later. We found their stripped bodies last night. There were six guards at the checkpoint, so there are at least seven Rebels involved in the attack that we still haven't accounted for." 

Vess came to a guarded door. Four stormtroopers and two of Vader's house guard were posted at the door. Vess continued as the door was opened. "Naturally, the system was locked down, but we aren't sure the lockdown was done fast enough. Records show fifteen ships leaving between the attack and the lockdown that could have held the fleeing Rebels. About half of the ships have been accounted for, being properly registered. The other half are still being tracked." 

"What's taking so long?" Prince Vader hissed, as they entered a security control room. The prisoners' cells were obviously down a short hall to the right. Half a squad of stormtroopers and six house guard were standing at attention along the walls. 

Vess winced. "The security here is dismal. They aren't very structured, ships don't have to leave a record of their next port. We are having to track down each ship through their contacts here on the planet. It's taking too long." 

"Well," Prince Vader hissed, a cold smile tickling his lips, "show me the first Rebel. I'll see what I can find out." 

"This way," Vess said, almost smiling. The Rebels would finally get what they deserved.


	42. Chunk 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See notes in chapter 1.

"What is the meaning of this!" General Ragorsh bellowed as he was dragged in front of the remaining Council members. Several aides also filled the room, making the room seem full. 

"Treason, General." Mon Mothma calmly replied, her face pinched in anger as she sat at the head of the table. 

"Treason?!?" The general sputtered. "I think not. Unless you mean your own!" 

"My own!?" Mon Mothma thundered back, losing her composure. "You're the one who ordered that attack on the Winiterures, didn't you? Without the Council's permission!" 

Ragorsh just growled. "Your permission, you mean. You're weak, Mon Mothma. You refuse, over and over again, to truly fight this war. We can not defeat the Empire with one hand tied behind our backs, toeing your lines of impossible morals. We are at war here! Not holding a peaceful protest with nothing but flowery speeches!" 

"We are fighting a war, Ragorsh. But we are not terrorists!" Mon Mothma replied, face red with anger. "And you are destroying everything we fight for!" 

"You mean you are! I have watched you forbid one action after another, as we gradually lose one battle after another for lack of firm leadership! Don't you dare call me a traitor! You are the traitor!" 

"ENOUGH!" General Rieekan suddenly said. 

"Don't pretend to be the moderator here, General." Ragorsh sneered, "everyone knows you're in her back pocket. You don't have an independent thought in your head." 

The general glared at the bound man. "You have committed treason against the Alliance, Ragorsh. You have ordered an attack that has far-reaching consequences for the Alliance, and you purposefully kept the information from us." 

Ragorsh sneered. "Of course. The two of you want to lose this war. Any attack that might give us victory needed to be kept secret from you. You would have-" The general was cut off from the rising voices of both protest and outrage. The general just grinned, aware that some of the aides were quiet and thoughtful. They were the ones who could see his point of view. He had even spoken to a few of them. 

Mon Mothma was banging on the table with her fist, calling for quiet. The room slowly settled. "So, you admit it." She said. 

"I admit to trying to get the Alliance to take this war seriously, not to treason." Ragorsh replied, eyes narrowed. "And I admit that I will do what needs to be done in order to win this war. Unlike you, who have done more damage to our cause than I care to think about." 

Mon Mothma glared, face purpling with rage. General Rieekan cleared his throat. "Very well. Take him away, the Council will determine his punishment." Mon Mothma bit back a protest as Ragorsh was led away. 

He smiled grimly as he was dragged off by the rough guards. He had known that this might happen, and he had made a few preparations. He hoped they would be enough. 

* * *

"Why didn't you let me have him executed?" Mon Mothma asked, furious at Rieekan. She paced behind her desk in her private quarters. 

"Because not everyone would have agreed with you. It's better if we just let him rot in a cell for awhile, we don't want to stir up his supporters until we track them all down." The general replied, slightly worried. 

Mon Mothma sat down in her chair. "You're right. He just makes me so- mad." 

"I noticed." 

* * *

"I don't believe this!" Lia mumbled as she entered the sitting room. 

"What's wrong now?" Richards inquired as he looked at his wife. 

"Randolf's sister just called," Lia said as she winced upon seeing her husband's red eyes. He had clearly been crying when she had entered the room. "She's coming here with her son and some friends." 

"What's wrong with that?" Richards questioned. "They'll want to be here for the funeral." 

"Yes, but she expects lodging here," Lia explained. "And with the number of friends she's bringing we'll have to squeeze them in along with the other relatives that will be coming over. Not to mention the guards that are still using half our guest rooms and that Anjaleen will need various rooms with the entourage Sasha mentioned she now brings." 

"I'm sure that the guards can be transferred to the Star Destroyer Vader is staying on," Richards reasoned. "And I doubt that Anjaleen and Lord Vader will be staying here. Not after what the guards said about our security. They'll be staying either on a Star Destroyer or get the whole top floor of the Royal Liso Hotel." 

"Okay, then we should have the necessary room to board the rest," Lia said relieved before she moved to her husband's side. "Are you okay? Do you need anything?" 

"No," Richards declined as he looked out the window at the lush purple forest that grew behind his home. "I just can't stop thinking of all the things Sasha and I used to do when we were little kids. True, we never did get along too well, but we did have some memorable moments." 

"If you want me to do anything, simply tell me," Lia stated after a few moments of silence, unsure of what else to do. 

"How old is Benoui now?" Richards suddenly asked, changing the topic as he thought of the boy Randolf had said would inherit his position when he had learned that Anjaleen's husband couldn't do it. 

"I think he's nearly twenty-one now," Lia replied as she thought a moment. "Yes, I think that's correct. Why?" 

"Just wondering," Richards responded. "After all, he's in charge of representing us in court from now on." 

"You don't like that," Lia commented as she remembered how Richards had detested Benoui from the moment he had met him. 

"Of course I don't like it!" Richards declared. "He's a bumbling idiot!" 

"He's not that bad," Lia reasoned. 

"You're right, he's worse," Richards retorted. 

* * *

Ragorsh looked at his wrist-chrono impatiently as he paced about his small cell. The detention center guards that he had made an agreement with as a precaution when he had put his plan into motion should have come on duty ten minutes ago and yet they still hadn't given any indication that his escape plan was being put into action. For he had taken the time to come up with a backup plan if this happened. He was nothing if not thorough in his planning and his arrest had been one of the possibilities he had foreseen knowing the other two members of the Alliance Council. 

Upon hearing a soft click, Ragorsh turned around and watched as the door to his cell silently slid open revealing two men dressed in the uniforms of the Alliance guards. 

"General," one of the two said as he saluted. 

"Commander," Ragorsh replied as he returned the salute. "Is everything ready?" 

"Yes, Sir," the commander confirmed. "We had a slight delay in getting our pilots to the shuttle to commence the warm-up of the engine, but nothing serious." 

"I certainly hope not," Ragorsh stated as he exited his cell and found the rest of the guards waiting for him, one of them offering him a blaster as he passed. "Now let's get out of here before any of those traitors gets wind of what's happening." 

"This way, Sir," the commander said as he opened the elevator and everyone got in. "As you ordered I've made sure that there will be a guard change in the hanger bay, so we shouldn't have any prying eyes until its too late." 

"Perfect," Ragorsh replied, pleased as he checked his blaster. 

Once he got away all Ragorsh would need to do was send the proper signal to all his men and they would instantly drop their current jobs with the Alliance and join him. If Mothma and Rieekan were going to let the Alliance die, than so be it. But he wouldn't simply sit back in some cell and let them do it. No, he would commence his own rebellion and fight this war the way it needed to be fought. Not only would he do that, but he would win. 

The group of men got out of the elevator as it came to a stop and quickly made their way down several hallways and to the hanger bay. Entering it they instantly made for the waiting shuttle and climbed aboard before the replacement guards arrived and took up their positions at the hanger bay entrances. 

"Command to shuttle 534," a voice suddenly came over the shuttle com as Ragorsh seated himself in one of the passenger seats. "Where are you going?" 

"Command this is shuttle 534, we are leaving on a mission to Dantooine," the shuttle pilot replied as he quickly got the rest of the ship's systems ready to go before he lifted off. 

"Shuttle 534 you have no permission to go," the voice stated a moment later. "Please land and wait till you have the necessary clearance to take off." 

"Negative," the pilot said as he exited the hanger bay and took the shuttle up towards space. "We are leaving." 

* * *

"Thanks for coming," Anjaleen said as she looked at Nastalia as she took a seat across from her. "It means a lot to me." 

"No problem," Nastalia replied as she smiled at her friend. "I can only imagine what you're going through right now. Besides, what are friends for if they don't help one another in times of need?" 

"True," Anja agreed. "But then, its probably good that you weren't here the other day. I was totally out of control. I even blamed Luke for what had happened and got physical." 

"You got physical?" Nastalia repeated in disbelief trying to see her friend hitting the young Lord Vader. If it had happened then she was one of few who could do that and survive. 

"Yes," Anja admitted guiltily. "I pounded him on the chest a bit. I just don't know what I was thinking. What happened wasn't his fault, it's mine." 

"What?" Nastalia demanded, not sure she had heard correctly. "Your fault? And just how is it your fault? You could have done nothing to prevent what happened, just like Luke couldn't have." 

"Yes I could have," Anja replied. "I should have made sure that more guards went with them and that they understood better just what their position was. After all, Mother knew nothing of the danger she was in. She just didn't realize how far the Rebels would go to score any kind of hit against Palpatine. They were the closest family those terrorists could get to." 

"Anjaleen," Nastalia said as she got up and walked round the table to where her friend was sitting. "There is nothing you could have done. Sure, maybe your mother didn't realize the dangers, but your father was no fool. He's been around court since before you were born, he knew the rules of the game. He understood the dangers that came with being related to the Emperor, even if only by marriage, and yet he still went out to the show. It was his choice and there was nothing that you could have done to prevent what happened." 

"But..." Anja began before she broke down and started crying once more. 

"Shh," Nastalia soothed as she embraced her friend. 

"What happened?" Luke inquired as he stepped out onto the patio and approached the two. 

"Luke," Anja cut in before Nastalia could say anything. "I'm sorry about yesterday. I had no right to blame you like that. You did all you could by sending out the extra guards to them." 

"That's okay," Luke reassured his wife. 

Nastalia watched as Luke walked over to his wife, a chair silently moving across the patio deck for the Sith to sit in. He reached out, taking Anjaleen's hand in his own. Nastalia gulped, surprised at Luke's casual use of his power. How her friend had ever gotten used to him- but she had more important things to think about. 

"My Lord," Nastalia began, "I was thinking. Nathaniel's ship isn't very far away. And perhaps it would be better if Anjaleen went home on a ship with people she knew? I mean, Nathaniel would be very discreet." Nastalia didn't add that even if Anjaleen's parents had just been murdered, court etiquette said that she had to at least appear composed in public. Her husband Nathaniel would do everything in his power to give Anja the privacy she needed right now. 

Anjaleen continued to sniffle. "Oh no, Nastalia. I couldn't put Nathaniel through that much trouble. He's busy-" 

Luke snorted. "If I wanted to, I could have half the Imperial Fleet assembled to take you home. I rather they be out hunting Rebels. But one ship or another has to take us." Lord Luke nodded to Nastalia. "I will have the order sent. And I appreciate your offer." 

* * *

"What do you mean, ' _he's gone_ '?" Rieekan asked the head of security. 

"I'm sorry, Sir, but his cell is empty, and almost a quarter of the guards have disappeared as well. A ship took off without clearance this morning, and several more have run off since then. No one noticed that the general was gone in the confusion." 

"He's pulling out his men from the Alliance, General." Came the enraged voice behind him. Both men turned to see Mon Mothma calmly staring out the office window at the hangar bay, only her eyes betraying her inner feelings. "Every last vicious killer that follows him is jumping ship." 

The general sighed. "Perhaps we should let them go." 

"With our equipment? They'll take everything they can carry. And I doubt we really want them loose in the galaxy, committing acts of terrorism in our name. We will have to do something." 

"What?" 

"I don't know. Call the Council. Call everyone that still follows us. I need a head-count first, then we will decide. But I won't make this choice alone." 

The general nodded, worried. He could tell that Mon Mothma had an idea, but she didn't like it. 

* * *

Luke poured himself another drink in the admiral's private office. "And the worst part is, Father's worried that people might think he's getting soft in his old age." 

"Soft? Prince Vader? Why?" Nathaniel asked, confused. 

"Vess. The man who was in charge of security during the attack that we had sent over from the castle. He's still alive. Father needed him for the investigation, so he put off his execution. But the more we learn, the more Father knows that there was nothing the man could have done. It was an impossible situation. And Vess has years worth of personal service to my father, and he's actually good at what he does." Luke took a sip of the blue liquid in his glass. 

"And he failed." Nathaniel said, sighing. "At least I never have those problems, having to kill off decent staff just because they couldn't help themselves." He smiled, letting Luke know that he understood. 

Luke sighed back. "I told Father we ought to fake his death, and just send him home. No one will ever notice." 

Nathaniel chuckled. "Any leads?" He said, changing the topic. 

"Maybe. With any luck, you won't be able to go to the funeral, I'll be sending you off somewhere." 

"I would be honored." Nathaniel said, meaning it. He'd rather be fighting than at a funeral anyway. 

* * *

The hangar was dim and dirty, but large, tucked away in a forgotten cave on a backwater moon. Grim faced men lined the walls, more than one displaying a nervousness brought about by witnessing too much fighting. A shuttle landed, and a party of fighters walked down the ramp. The crowd shuffled about, no one willing to break the silence with cheering, even if they had gathered to see their return. A man walked up to the small group, medals and gold braid glittering in the dim light. 

Nate saluted before General Ragorsh. "Mission complete, Sir." He said, eyes still afire with the victory. 

"I know, it was all over the news." The general replied, gratified that his men had made it back. Well, most of them. "However, not all of the Alliance supported our move." The general turned back to the room, looking over the expectant crowd. "Well?!" he thundered, "is that how we greet our heroes?!?" 

Someone started to clap, and the huge cavern soon echoed with shouts. The general held Nate's hand up, and the roar grew. He let them yell, a smile on his lips. He waited for them to quiet down before he continued. 

"This is our biggest victory since the Death Star at Yavin IV!" He yelled, and his men cheered back. "We struck at the very heart of the Empire, at the ruling family! But, but," He added, regret in his voice, "not everyone was supportive of the attack. Not everyone thought we should strike at the Empire." Angry muttering could be heard as Ragorsh continued, leading his men on. They only needed to be told what to think, who to fight. 

"As if we shouldn't fight the Empire! As if we should just lay down and let them take our freedom!" He yelled, letting the careful rumors he had already spread fill in the gaps of his argument. Everyone in the large cavern knew whom he was talking about. "We were born to fight! To fight for freedom! And I won't let any two-faced traitors stand in our way!" 

The cheering grew again, and the general allowed himself to grin. "And I won't let anyone stand in your way either! Now, I brought a little gift," he motioned, and a small group of men brought out some crates of what looked to be ale, "and I want you all to celebrate our freedom from the rest of the Council. Tomorrow we fight!" With that, he stepped away, letting the crowd cheer him on. 

"I should have done this years ago." Ragorsh muttered to himself as he slipped back to his quarters. 

* * *

"Well?" Mon Mothma questioned as General Rieekan entered her private office. "How many people left?" 

"Three quarters of the number of people supposed to be stationed here have reported in as ordered," Rieekan informed her. "So, assuming that several people missed the announcement ordering them to report, Ragorsh got about a quarter of our members from this base alone." 

"Its worse than I thought," Mon Mothma stated as her hands formed fists. "What about our cells? Have you contacted them yet?" 

"Most of them," Rieekan replied. "Several have reported people going AWOL while others still have everyone. A small number of bases closer to us simply aren't responding to us so we need to assume them in Ragorsh's hands. We are still awaiting reply from those bases on the other side of the Core." 

"Very well, inform me as soon as you know more," Mon Mothma ordered. "And what about the upper ranking officers of this base? Are they assembled in the Council room?" 

"Yes," Rieekan confirmed. "They are ready and awaiting our presences." 

"Let's go then," Mon Mothma said as she walked past the general and out of her office. "How many shuttles and other equipment did we lose to Ragorsh?" she asked as they made their way through the halls. 

"Eight shuttles and about half of our portable weapons," Rieekan stated grimly. "They clearly took what they could and left in groups." 

"We have neither the time nor the resources for this mess," Mon Mothma complained as she looked at her friend. "On the one hand I want to declare them traitors from the Alliance and thus Imperial so that the people of the galaxy will know that we don't support their terrorist acts, while on the other hand I don't want to create us another enemy. That is the last thing we need at the moment; to watch our backs as well as fighting the Empire." 

"It'll be a group decision," Rieekan reassured her. 

"Thank the Force for that," Mon Mothma muttered. 

* * *

Vess shook his head as he walked down the corridor on board the _Executor_. In less time than he would have thought, Vader had gotten not only the number of men involved in the attack, but most of their names as well. He had been utterly ruthless in his interrogations, using a combination of drugs and droids that was normally not used due to the high risk of killing the subject. However the Dark Lord had clearly used the Force to judge when to stop and when he could continue and had thus quickly cracked the two Rebels. 

The most interesting piece of information had been one that had accidentally slipped past the lips of one of the prisoners. The Sith Lord hadn't even been asking for it but it had come out and he had pounced on it like a cat. It seemed that the mission hadn't gotten official sanction of the Alliance Council, simply from one of its members. It was a pity that they hadn't captured someone who held a higher rank, someone who knew why this had happened and not someone who was simply following orders. 

Vess shook his head as he entered the room he had been assigned since moving out of the home of the Winiterures' relatives. Sitting down on the bed he frowned in confusion. He had spent another morning working with Prince Vader seeing if they could track the remaining ships which had gotten out of the system before the spaceport had been closed and they had managed to narrow it down to three. 

The more Vess interacted with the Dark Lord, the more he knew that he probably wasn't going to die as there was no more reason why he should be alive. He had given all the information he knew to the Prince. If he did survive and was sent back to the castle then he would throw himself into the training the Emperor's guards were giving with all he was worth. If he lived he was determined to make up for his failure at a later date. But first he would need to get back alive and today he would have to face Anjaleen as she arrived and apologize to her personally for failing. 

* * *

"Quiet!" Mon Mothma called out, trying to make herself heard over the loud buzz that had filled the room as soon as she had stated their only two alternatives. "I know that we are caught between a rock and a hard place, but those are the only two courses of action I see available to us. If anyone else has any ideas or suggestions, please speak now." 

"Couldn't we simply say that what they did was not authorized?" an Aqualish inquired as silence fell over the room. "Or something similar instead of outright declaring them traitors?" 

"In that case it would make people think that the Council can't handle our members," Rieekan stated. "Indeed, if it had been anyone other than Ragorsh we would have known something was up as someone lower would have needed our authorization for the transferal of the men who carried out the actual attack." 

"True," the Aqualish admitted. "But I don't like declaring them traitors. That will only breed more hatred between us and them and we can't afford that at this point in time." 

"Do you suggest remaining silent and letting the people think that we not only agree but gave permission for that attack?" Mon Mothma asked as other people began to mutter amongst themselves. "Then our enlistment rates will sink and the desertion rates will soar." 

"I see your point," the Aqualish responded. "But I still don't like it." 

"Me neither," Mon Mothma declared as she surveyed the others. "Which is why I want this to be a mutual decision. Either way we stand to lose more than we gain." 

"So we either say nothing and let people think we sanctioned the attack," a Bothan began. "Or we tell the people the truth and risk getting Ragorsh's wrath aimed at us as well." 

"Yes," Rieekan confirmed. "But don't forget, if we remain silent then we will also be saying that we agree with all of the future attacks Ragorsh will commit. The people won't know he's acting separately from us." 

"I say we tell the people the truth," a Sullustian voiced his opinion. "After all, Ragorsh's wrath will not be great considering the fact that he will also be busy fighting the Empire. He will be more of a problem once the Empire is gone, but we need to think of the here and now." 

"I second that," another voice stated before more and more people began to talk. 

"Silence!" Rieekan ordered and waited until the others had done so. "Everyone who wants to go public raise your hands. I guess this means that is what we do," he said as nearly all hands shot up. 

* * *

Anjaleen sat in her uncle's sitting room, receiving one set of acquaintances after another. She felt as if she would wilt under the strain. Half a dozen red-robed Imperial Sovereign Protectors fanned out around the chair she was sitting in. Vader's personal house guards lining the walls. Luke sat next to her, dressed in a subdued green. She was surprised he owned anything that wasn't covered in jewels, but he seemed to have pulled the outfit out of somewhere. Anja pulled herself back to the conversation at hand. 

"Yes, we are truly sorry for your loss, Lady Vader." 

"Thank you." Who was it she was talking to? She thought she had seen this fat balding man at her wedding, but she couldn't recall. Fortunately, he just smiled again as he bowed to leave. 

Once the man was out of earshot, Luke sighed beside her. "This is a waste of time." He whispered. "I wish I could get us out of here." 

Anja sighed back. "Yes, that would be nice." 

Beside her, Luke stiffened. The guards picked it up, and the whole room was suddenly saturated with tension. Across the room, the new arrival just hung his head. Luke rubbed his forehead. "Anja, are you sure you want to do this?" 

She nodded. "Yes. I must." She lifted her chin, nodding to the man. He tentatively started walking forward. 

Luke sighed again. "Very well, but at least have the rest of the guests leave. They do not need to see any of our household's internal affairs." Anja silently agreed, and Luke motioned the guards, who cleared the room of everyone waiting to see Lady Vader. 

The man came forward, stopping several paces back from the seated pair, silently bowing. "My Lady-" He quietly said, then checked himself, "Lady Vader, I wish to formally apologize for my failure." 

In a small voice, Anja replied, "very well." 

The man took a big breath, and Anjaleen remembered his name. Vess. The one who had been in charge of her parent's security. Or at least, the man Prince Vader had sent to help with her parent's security. 

"Lady Vader, I most humbly apologize for my failure to protect your parents from the Rebel attack. I knew that the security was insufficient for the job, and I was unable to find a way to compensate. I can not ask your forgiveness, but I do sincerely regret my decisions." 

Anjaleen nodded, looking at the man, and then at Luke. Luke casually shrugged. "He is yours." Anjaleen blinked, looking back at the man who was hanging his head before her. Luke had given this man's life into her hands. She could order his death, if she wished. And no one would ever complain. Not even the man himself. Anja could see the deep shadows under his eyes, his haunted expression. 

She came to her decision. "Vess." He barely flinched. "It is my understanding that you sent word that this planet was not offering its court representative adequate security for his position, is that true?" 

"Yes, Lady Vader." 

"And you requested more support?" 

"Yes, Lady Vader." 

"And that support was in transit during the attack, is that true?" 

"Yes, Lady Vader." 

"And my parents had chosen, against your advice, to attend the flower show. Am I right?" 

"Yes, Lady Vader." 

"Well, I knew my mother was an idiot, but I am still surprised that my father chose to go." 

Vess didn't reply. He dared a glance at her, faintly surprised that the Lady looked furious. Lord Luke shifted beside her, reaching out one hand to brush her arm. 

"And you can stop calming me down, Luke. It's not going to work. The truth is, my parents'- death- was clearly preventable by only two people and those two people were my parents themselves. If they had listened, they'd still be here." 

Her husband shifted. "Well, them and the Rebels. The Rebels could have chosen not to attack." 

"You can't trust terrorists to be reasonable." Anjaleen ground her teeth. "Vess, go back to the Castle. I accept your apology. Besides, if you really had done anything wrong, Darth would have figured that out by now." 

"Yes, my Lady." The man bowed again, relief flowing over his face. He turned and left. 

Anjaleen slumped in her seat. "Luke, do you think I could get out of seeing any more people today?" 

"Yes." 

* * *

"She's mad at her parents now. For being stupid." Luke said as the turbolift aboard the _Executor_ rushed to the bridge. His father grunted beside him. 

"Normal, actually. Is she settled in her rooms?" 

"Yes." The doors swished open, and the two Sith stepped out. 

"My Prince, we have just received another communication from the holo-news channels. It appears that the Rebels have made another announcement." The current admiral reported. 

The two Sith exchanged glances. "Show me." Prince Vader said. 

They watched the grainy recording of Mon Mothma declaring that traitors had made the most recent attack in silence. Luke spoke first. "Do you think it is real?" 

"Perhaps." Darth Vader replied. "I would match with the intelligence reports I have received." 

Luke sighed. "So, now we have two groups to hunt down. Two groups to predict." He sounded resigned. 

"Perhaps more with time. They are very splintered now. This was always a possibility." 

"With any luck, they'll turn on each other." Luke growled, and then suddenly locked eyes with his father. "Or, at least with a little help." 

"We've got it," Nathaniel exclaimed, ignoring the look the other admiral sent him as he entered the bridge of the _Executor_ , having decided to personally deliver this message. Quickly he walked to where the two Vaders stood. "My Prince, my Lord, two of the three remaining unknown ships that left the planet before the lockdown have been located. We also have a good idea of where the last ship went due to the fact that a captain on his down time saw it." 

"Good," Luke said as he took the report and scanned it. 

"This should lead us to Ragorsh," Vader stated, using the name Mon Mothma had given in her announcement as he looked over his son's shoulder at the report. "Seeing that he is the more volatile of the two fractions this might be our chance to put the two at war with one another as well as fighting us. After all, the quickest way to eliminate the Alliance is to cause even more internal fighting." 

"Indeed," Luke agreed before he turned his attention back to the waiting admiral. "Inquire around and see what you can get of older ships that aren't clearly Imperial. Something the Rebels might have and would use in an attack. Some X-wings if possible. But do it quietly, we don't want to alert them of what we're doing." 

"As you wish, my Lord," Nathaniel replied, trying to suppress his smile as he bowed and moved away to head back to his destroyer where he could access the information he'd need. 

* * *

"Hurry up, Honey," Edith called out as she stopped once more and turned to look to where her husband was buying something from a street vender. "We will miss the shuttle to Malester if we don't get a move on." 

"Coming, coming," Nocer replied as he took the datachip he had just bought and hurried forward. "And don't you twitch your tail like that, I was just getting us something to read for on the flight so that we don't get bored." 

"I don't care about no reading material," Edith stated, her fur changing from red to brown in irritation. "I don't want to miss this shuttle as the next one won't leave until tomorrow and then we'll not get to see the podrace." 

"Good, then perhaps you won't waste our credits gambling," Nocer responded as they rounded a street corner and the spaceport came into sight before them. 

Edith was just opening her mouth to reply when a loud siren went off nearby. "Attack!" someone cried out as people scattered and ran for cover as X-wings swooped down from the sky. Some began firing randomly while others concentrated their aim on the Imperial defenses guarding the port. 

"What are they doing?" Edith wondered aloud as she narrowly avoided being fried as an X-wing blew away several shops at the side of the street. 

"Who knows?" Nocer responded as he pulled his wife closer to the smoking rubble. "But I doubt that they'll hit the same place twice." 

"But why are they attacking Jine?" Edith questioned as a shuttle descended from the atmosphere, guided by a couple of Y-wings and landed in one of the docking bays of the port. 

"They probably want the cargo of some ship," Nocer guessed as he kept his eyes on the sky, looking for any warning of where the X-wings would spout their deadly energy beams next. 

"And I used to think that the Rebels were the good guys in this war," Edith whispered softly so that no one else could hear it but her husband. 

"I know what you mean," Nocer admitted. "It used to be only the Empire who killed civilians, now the Alliance does it too," he continued as he looked to where a Zabrak child held the clearly dead body of a parent. "This war has reached the point where neither side is any better than the other." 

"Yes," Edith agreed. "I wish that it would simply end so that the useless bloodshed would stop." 

As if on cue, a loud scream tore from the spaceport followed by blaster fire just before an X-wing fired once more, bringing another building down on the huddling innocent bystanders. 

"Oh Force," Edith said as she turned away as the people where crushed and blood of various colors flowed freely from the rubble. "Let this end. One way or another, I don't care who wins, just finish it."


	43. Chunk 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See notes in chapter 1.

"Anja?" Luke questioned as he entered the room he and his wife were using as their bedroom on the floor they were using of the Royal Liso Hotel. Looking around he saw her sitting in a flower patterned armchair before one of the many windows the room had. "Are you all right, love?" he inquired as he moved towards her. 

"They're really gone, aren't they?" Anjaleen questioned, her voice soft and filled with emotion. 

"Yes," Luke confirmed as he knelt next to the chair. "They're gone." 

"I didn't even get to say goodbye," Anja stated as she turned a tear streaked face to her husband. 

"I know," Luke replied as he placed a hand on her arm and squeezed it reassuringly. "But at least they didn't suffer. They never knew what happened." 

"True," Anja agreed. "But that doesn't make it much easier. They weren't supposed to die yet." 

"I know," Luke repeated, unsure of what to say to comfort his wife. Other than using the Force there was nothing he could do and he didn't want to use the Force on Anjaleen unless it was absolutely necessary. He hated feeling so helpless while she was in so much pain. "But the Rebels will not go unpunished for this. They will pay, I promise you." 

"I don't doubt that for a second," Anja declared as she brought a hand to her mouth just as new tears started to roll down her cheeks. "It's not fair!" 

"Shh," Luke said soothingly as he reached out and awkwardly pulled her towards him, knowing that she had finally fully accepted the situation and needed to cry for a little while. 

* * *

"General," Levithian said as he entered Ragorsh's office and saluted. 

"Commander," Ragorsh replied as he returned the salute. 

"We have just received a report from mission Delta," Levithian began. "The raid on Jine's main spaceport was a complete success. The weapons were captured and shall be here in a week when the raid members return without any casualties." 

"Perfect," Ragorsh replied, pleased. "Once we have those weapons we can attack an important Imperial base and show them just what we can do. The elimination of the Winiterures made us known, our next attack will show them that it wasn't just a single victory and then nothing like the destruction of the Death Star was." 

"Understood, Sir," Levithian responded with a smile, glad that serious action would finally be taken. This was what a true rebellion was, unlike the Alliance which simply talked of rebelling but didn't actually do anything. 

* * *

Prince Vader was standing on the bridge of his ship, watching the stars. Twirling a datareader in his fingers. The turbolift opened, and Luke walked out, striding across the deck, ignoring everyone. Darth could feel the officer's ears perk up, hoping to hear of their plans. The men were excited, the two Sith rarely got to work together so closely. Something was bound to happen. 

"Father, my wife and I are ready to depart." Luke clearly said, bowing. Silently he added. ' _Of course, she will go on home on the shuttle, and I will continue the chase._ ' 

' _Of course._ ' Darth answered, replying out loud. "Very well. Here, read this before you go." He handed the reader to Luke, who began to scan it. ' _It should be one of the bases that still remains in Mon Mothma's power. Perhaps we should divide that pile of scrap called a fleet._ ' Darth privately added, speaking straight to his son's mind. 

He suppressed a sneer at the condition of the ships held in the _Conqueror_ 's landing bay. The ships were being repaired and readied for a raid against the Rebels, but they still looked like heaps of junk in his eyes. Prince Vader hoped that the ruse would work- having the two groups of Rebels at each other's throats would speed the end of this stupid Rebellion, once and for all. 

"Yes, it is interesting. I will be sure to tell his Majesty." Luke replied, silently adding, ' _yes, we should divide our forces, but I would think that the larger half should still go with me- we are positive of that base's location, and who it belongs to._ ' 

"Please do." Darth replied, keeping up the verbal ruse to fool his crew. It was tiresome, but they had to prevent any spies from figuring out what they were going to do. ' _I only want a handful of ships- just enough for a quick bombing run. That should do the trick. The base is quite small._ ' 

' _I will have them sent over._ ' Luke replied. 

The Prince nodded to his son. "And send him my regards. I will return as soon as I am able." 

Luke bowed, turning as he was dismissed. 

"And Luke?" His father whispered, loud enough to be heard by a few of the officers. "Contact me if his condition changes. Even the least little bit." 

Luke bowed again, then walked out. Both Sith knew that Luke would not be able to call if anything happened to the Emperor, but Grandfather should be fine for the next few weeks. And it was time to start the rumors of Grandfather's true condition. It would make the inevitable easier for the people, if it wasn't a surprise. 

Darth Vader turned to the admiral, who had been waiting politely off to the side. The man looked only slightly alarmed, having just realized that the faint whispers of the Emperor's advancing age were true. Vader sighed. "Yes, Admiral?" 

* * *

"Hand me the hydrospanner." 

Sean looked over the tools in the maintenance box and tentatively picked one up. "Is this it?" 

Lord Luke snickered. "Yes." The young lord realized that Sean had never done any work on anything mechanical in his life, coming from a rich family. This must be a new experience for him. The tool yanked out of Sean's hands, flying up to Luke. He was perched on the body of an old X-wing, wearing a brown coverall, hands deep in the craft's innards. 

"My Lord, are you sure it's wise for you to ' _fix up_ ' your own craft?" 

Luke grinned. "I'm probably doing a better job than the regular mechanics. They are used to working on TIEs, and this craft is a lot like the Skyhopper I grew up racing. I built my own from the ground up, I wouldn't worry. Flies the same too, pretty much." 

The Admiral MacNelly came walking across the hangar bay, frowning at the sight of so many X-wings and assorted craft docked in his hold. He spied Luke, eyes widening. He took a few steps closer to the Sith, clearing his throat. "My Lord, you really aren't going to fly that thing, are you?" 

"Yes, Admiral, I am." 

"But my Lord-" 

Luke waved a greasy hand. "I have to. For the first time in some of these pilot's lives, the enemy will be flying craft that look exactly like the ships they are flying. I'm the only one who can tell them apart, without even looking. I can sense the difference between their minds. And- we will be unable to bring your ship within com range for the attack. We'll actually have to hyper in within range of the base, or we won't look like another set of Rebels. This way, I can command the attack from the battlefield." 

The admiral sighed. Luke gave the man a tight smile. "And," he added, "I've always wondered what it was like to fly one." He patted the orange hull, scratches and all. 

* * *

Young Lord Vader sighed, jockeying the ship into formation. Her stabilizers were touchy, but she was behaving nicely. Luke looked around, groaning at the uneven spacing between the ships. The other pilots were nervous and unfamiliar with their craft, and it showed. "Tighten the formation." Luke ordered, watching the other ships inch closer. 

' _This was such a brilliant idea,_ ' Luke fumed to himself, ' _we'll be lucky to come off anywhere near convincing._ ' At least they had managed to install scramblers in all the snub's coms, so that the Rebels wouldn't overhear their transmissions during the fight. 

"This is Lord Vader," Luke said into the all-ship com. The other ships quieted, listening. "We will be departing shortly. You know our objective. We will attack the Rebel base, bombing and strafing runs only till they get their snubs in the air. Then we will fly out of there as fast as we can. Do not engage the enemy, unless you have to. Remember to hyper back to the pre-arranged coordinates as soon as you see anything lifting from their base. We only have to give them a good scare." Luke clicked off, refusing to lecture them anymore. 

He took a deep breath. "Admiral, we are ready." ' _No we're not!_ ' Luke fumed to himself, feeling the nervousness of the other pilots. 

"Yes, Lord Vader. We await your safe return." Even Nathaniel sounded nervous. 

Luke smiled sourly to himself as he ordered the two squads to depart. 

* * *

"Tell me more," Ragorsh demanded as he looked at the holo shimmering in the air before him. "Why this Imperial base and not a different one?" 

"To begin with, this base, though important, is in a more isolated region of the galaxy," Major Harq explained as he glanced at the information he had gathered when ordered to find a target for their next attack. "And the Star Destroyers normally protecting it have been recalled to have some updating work done. We shall have a window of three days during which the base's only defenses will be the ones it has on the ground." 

"The perfect opening," Ragorsh stated as he looked at the major. "And what are the base's ground defenses?" 

"They have the standard--" Harq began, but was cut off as a loud, deafening siren sounded. 

"What the...?" Ragorsh said before he hit the com, recognizing the siren as that signaling an enemy attack. "What's happening?" 

"We... we're begin attacked," a man replied. 

"I know that!" Ragorsh snapped, making a mental note of getting more competent people to run things. "Who is attacking? Imperials? Space pirates? And what are their number?" 

"Rebels," the man responded, stunned. "The attacking ships are X-wings... I've tried to contact them but their communication is jammed. Should we return fire?" 

" _YES!_ " Ragorsh ordered. "If they open fire on us, we will protect ourselves," he said before he was out of the door and made his way towards the base control center. "Show me some visuals," he demanded as he stormed into the room. 

"Yes, Sir," an Ithorian replied as he carried out his orders and also brought up visuals of their own fighters preparing to attack. 

"I don't believe this!" Ragorsh exploded, his rage surging through his veins. "Mothma is attacking us!" 

"Mon Mothma?" Major Harq questioned in disbelief as he entered the control room. "Why would she do that? It's not like her to do such things." 

"Who knows?" Ragorsh replied. "She's probably angry that we left her or..." he began as another explanation entered his mind. 

"Or what?" Harq probed curiously. 

"Nothing," Ragorsh stated, he needed time to think about that angle first before he said anything aloud. "Get me an open channel to our pilots." 

"Done," the Ithorian declared seconds later just as the X-wings lifted off to meet their attacking duplicates. "You have an open connection and waiting pilots." 

"Stick to your formations here," Ragorsh ordered as he surveyed the damage already caused to the outside of the base which was above ground while he was safely underground. "We don't want you shooting down yourselves." 

"Sir," a women monitoring one of the various observation panels suddenly called out. "They're retreating." 

"What?" Ragorsh asked as he turned to face the speaker. 

"They're retreating," the woman repeated. "They began this when our fighters lifted off." 

"Visuals coming up," the Ithorian stated, anticipating the general's orders. 

"Definitely Mothma," Ragorsh concluded confidently as he watched the enemy X-wings jumping into hyperspace one by one. "Hit and run so that she doesn't risk any of her own men's lives even if she stands to gain much more by doing so. This attack will not go unpunished! She will pay for this!" 

* * *

Luke slid himself down the nose of the ship back in the hangar of the _Conqueror_. Admiral MacNelly was waiting, stepping forward towards the Dark Lord. 

Luke sighed, feet swinging, looking at the deck from the edge of the ship. He looked over at the approaching Imperial admiral. "Admiral." 

Nathaniel gulped. "My Lord? How did it go?" 

Luke shrugged, feet still. "The Rebels were fooled. But I am afraid that your men make horrible Rebel pilots. It's a good thing we fixed the com frequencies, or it would have been all over- they used nothing but Imperial command words." 

Admiral MacNelly gave Luke a tight smile. "I'm sure that my men never had ' _impersonating a Rebel_ ' at the academy, my Lord." 

Luke smiled back, dropping to the floor. "I'm going to go change. Take me home." 

"Yes, my Lord." The admiral said. 

* * *

"My Lady," Rachel said as she approached Anjaleen who was sitting before one of the windows on the shuttle. 

"Yes?" Anja questioned as she turned her head towards her maid instead of looking at the yellowish-white streaks that was all that one could see while in hyperspace. 

"Your drink," Rachel replied as she handed the young woman the cocktail she had ordered. "Weng estimates that we should be arriving above Coruscant within the next ten minutes or so." 

"Thank you," Anja responded as she took her drink and turned to stare back out of the window, grieving. 

"I'll be next door if you need anything," Rachel stated and got a nod in response, making her wonder if Anjaleen had really heard it or not. 

The moment she heard the door close as the other woman left, Anja sighed before she took a sip of her drink. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't take her mind off the fact that her parents were dead, not even for a few minutes. Even knowing that Luke was going after the Rebels didn't ease her mind. They were gone and that was the end of it. Despite what she had said in Vess' presence, she couldn't really bring herself to blame them for what happened any longer. If her father had believed that there was any true danger then he would not have attended the show, but there had been no proof that something like this would occur, only a possibility and one couldn't live their live by suspicions as then one would never do anything. For she knew that even if there had been tighter security, there was no way to prevent what had happened. The Rebels might still have infiltrated the crowd and shot down the floating platform if there had been extra guards present. 

With one hand Anja wiped the tears off her face before she took another sip of her drink as her thoughts took her back to her parents' funeral. Following tradition, her parents' charred bodies had been wrapped in Vulcian silk and had been placed in coffins which had then been jettisoned into space close to the sun so that they would be pulled into the star by its gravity well. Due to the fact that Sasha and Randolf had been members of the Royal Family, and since a lot of people had shown up for the funeral, the traditional rights of passage had been held in the docking bay of the _Executor_. 

Anjaleen pushed the memories aside as she looked out the viewport once more as she felt the slight jolt which came when exiting hyperspace. For the first time in her life, she couldn't care less for the beautiful spectacle before her as the shuttle quickly approached the capital planet and descended into its atmosphere. All she could think about was how she wouldn't have to hide her emotions now as the only people who would see her were the servants. After saying goodbye to her husband and heading home, she had decided to simply spend the few days until he returned doing nothing. Unless, of course, the Emperor requested her presence as he did from time-to-time. 

The moment the shuttle came to rest on the landing pad of the castle, Anjaleen finished her drink and got to her feet, making her way towards the ramp. 

"My Lady," Mark said as he bowed, cringing at the dark circles that were visible under the young woman's eyes despite the makeup she wore. 

"Mark," Anja replied curtly as she made her way indoors. 

"There are messages for you," Mark informed her hesitantly. "Lots of them." 

"From who?" Anja demanded as she turned to face the servant, surprised. 

"They're from the citizens of the Empire," Mark responded. "Condolences." 

"Bring them up to my room," Anja ordered, touched that the people clearly felt sorry for her. 

* * *

Prince Vader sneered as he looked at the assembly of X-wings displayed before him as he stood on the bridge of the small, old Corellian cruiser he had obtained after Luke had left on his raid. After the attack on Ragorsh's base, Luke had sent word of how easily the Rebels had fallen for the ploy and Vader was confident that the attack on one of Mon Mothma's bases would have the same results. It wasn't a very large base, but it was one of the older ones and thus he knew for certain that Ragorsh had known of this base's existence and that was vital to the plan. After all, how would the Rebel general be able to attack a base whose existence he didn't know of? 

Vader shook his head as he scanned the minds of the Imperial pilots who were in the cockpits of the X-wings. So far everything was transpiring according to plan. Luke's attack on the other Rebel base had gone smoothly and in just a few minutes the cruiser he was in and the X-wings in space around it would make the small hyperspace jump needed to bring just outside of the gravity well of the planet the Alliance base was on. 

"All fighters have reported in, my Lord," Commander Solipon informed him as he stopped next to the Dark Lord. "We are ready to leave." 

"Good," Vader stated as he turned to face the man. "Prepare to make the jump and remind everyone that we will only remain there long enough to do some damage and then to flee. Also, tell the men manning the turbolasers that I want the communications center of the base to remain untouched until we have confirmed that the Rebels have sent out a signal to Mothma and Rieekan." 

"As you wish." 

* * *

"I repeat, we are being attacked by X-wings and a Corellian cruiser," a panicked and heavily accented voice said. 

"Can you give us any more information?" a calm voice replied. "What model is the cruiser?" 

"Old Republic type 945," the accented voice stated. "We need backup rig--" 

"Ouch," General Rieekan muttered as the recording abruptly ended with a loud squealing sound. 

"Indeed," Mon Mothma agreed absently before she turned serious. "This transmission was made late yesterday afternoon from our base in the Bonli system. We have been unable to establish any form of contact with them since then." 

"Ragorsh?" Rieekan inquired softly as silence feel over the room. 

"Who else?" Mon Mothma replied. "The Empire doesn't have or use X-wings and the former general didn't leave us under favorable circumstances either." 

"Do you think he believes that rumor he spread?" Rieekan questioned. "The ones that implied that we are Imperial Operatives?" 

"I don't know what to believe anymore," Mon Mothma declared as pain filled her voice. "After all, I used to believe that Ragorsh was one of us. I used to believe that we would win this war. I used to believe that the people would all unite and tear down this horrific Empire... How could he have betrayed us like this?" 

"He probably thinks that we betrayed him," Rieekan summarized. "What with his arrest and all. He truly thought that what he did to the Winiterures was correct and the right thing to do. But, I'll admit, I never thought that he'd purposefully harm us. Continue fighting his way on his own, yes; try to destroy us, no. After all, he's only hurting himself by starting another war." 

"So what do we do?" Mon Mothma asked as she rubbed her forehead. 

"There's only two things we can do. We can do nothing and risk Ragorsh attacking more of our bases, or we can respond and attack back," Rieekan said after a moments thought as he saw the weariness he felt etched into the woman's face. 

"Either way we lose," Mothma stated the obvious. 

"Mon Mothma! General Rieekan!" a voice over the com system exclaimed. "We have just made contact with our base in the Bonli system." 

"So they weren't destroyed," Mon Mothma commented with relief. 

"Let's go see if they know something we don't," Rieekan suggested as he got to his feet. 

They entered the main communications center of the base, motioning the technician to open the channel. "This is Mon Mothma, can you please give us any information on your attackers?" She spoke clearly over the background buzz of all the working technicians. 

"Yes I can," the voice from Bonli bitterly replied. "They came out of hyperspace in a loose formation, X-wings and the cruiser. They kept to strafing runs, mostly. Just shooting us up and dropping bombs. As soon as we got our fighters in the air, they left. Our communications was cut just before our fighters took off, so the equipment wasn't too badly damaged." 

"Where there any troop carriers?" Mon Mothma said, worried. 

"No. Purely hit and run- they didn't land, or take anything. Not that we have much, when Ragorsh's men left, they took everything. Everything they could carry, anyway. They even took most of our food." 

Mon Mothma and Rieekan exchanged looks. Ragorsh had known the exact location and supplies of this particular base. "Did you recognize any of the ships?" Mon Mothma asked, dreading the answer. 

"Not really. One of our pilots swears that one of the X-wings was at the last base he was stationed at- one of its wings is a little bent- but nothing is confirmed." 

"Which base?" Rieekan asked, voice tight. 

"Wilcox One. He asked for a transfer, because he didn't like the company." The man's voice was dripping with irony, and Mon Mothma bit her lip. They had lost Wilcox One to Ragorsh, the entire base had not reported in. Most of the Alliance members knew which bases had been lost by now, the rumors were flying- no wonder the man sounded so bitter. 

"Thank you for your information, is there anything you need?" Mon Mothma asked, wanting only to leave the room and think, to lock herself away from the troubles of this war. 

"No. They managed to miss our storeroom, we've got enough food. Actually, most of the damage is cosmetic. This attack seemed to be more of a show than a battle. But, I will tell you this- we're going to move our location as soon as we can. I'm not letting that maniac find us again. Who knows what he'll do next?" 

Rieekan cleared his throat. "This is General Rieekan, and there is no proof that Ragorsh was behind this attack." 

"Sorry General, but who else could it be? We all know that Ragorsh left under the charge of treason. And he doesn't mind who he kills. But I have a base to fix. Bonli out." 

Mon Mothma signaled to Rieekan, and the two retreated to a conference room, closing out the sounds of the busy room. 

"It has to be him." Mon Mothma said. 

"Not necessarily." Rieekan replied. "I have a feeling, and the Empire knows-" 

"The Empire?" Mon Mothma asked, "they aren't this subtle! If they knew where one of our bases were, they would call a full out attack in a minute! You know they would! For the last twenty years it has always been the same- as soon as they locate us, they attack. I know what you're thinking, that they know that the Alliance has split- but I can't see them changing tactics." 

"You have to admit- it is strange that he would hit a base with no supplies. And he performed no raid. It's not like him." 

"He had already striped it bare. And he was just making a point. He's made it no secret that he considers us the traitors." 

"The report is sketchy, at best. Besides, what can we do, other than declare war against the men we used to be allied with?" General Rieekan argued, "I know it hurts not to respond to this, but we have to pick our battles. And the Empire should be first." 

"I know. I know. But I'm afraid that if we wait too long, it will only get worse." 

* * *

"The attack went well enough," Prince Vader told the holo-image of Luke, "but I am surprised that you are at the Palace. Is your wife feeling better?" 

The image of Luke shrugged. "Well enough. But I'm using her more for an excuse to be here on Coruscant, Father. Grandfather isn't doing so well. He slept through afternoon court, and he looks awfully pale." 

"That is sooner than I expected. Do I need to return?" Prince Vader became instantly formal. Luke shook his head no. 

"I don't think so. His Majesty just needs to rest for a few days- I think he caught a cold. At least, that's what the doctor says, and I know he's not lying to me. But while I'm here, I can keep the courtiers in line till he's better. So Anja's playing 'weak female'. And I'm her dotting husband." 

Darth nodded back. "He's never gotten sick before, but I know he's getting older, and can't do as much anymore. It is good that your wife can play that part." 

"I don't know how much of an act it is." Luke replied, looking confused. "She's fine one minute, and crying the next. And I don't know what to do with her when she's like that." 

"That's normal, actually. Most people aren't trained to control their emotions like you are. They can not control when they grieve." 

"Speaking of not trained- guess what got delivered to the castle today?" Luke looked upset, and Darth racked his brain, "Fifi. Sasha's pet- that little fur-ball." Luke bitterly continued. "Seems Randolf's heir didn't want it, and figured he could pawn it off on Anja. ' _To remember her mother by._ ' And I can't tell if Anjaleen will let me get rid of it." 

"No." Darth Vader looked suddenly furious, his blue eyes snapping. "I will not have that... that... thing under my roof." 

Luke held up a hand. "That's all I wanted to know. I'll tell her that we'll find it a good home- her mother's considered a martyr to the Empire, you know. Someone in the galaxy is probably fool enough to be honored to have it." 

* * *

"Imperials. They're Imperials. That raid just proves it. They could have picked a dozen bases of the Empire to attack, if all you wanted was a quick bombing run, but they spent their resources on us." General Ragorsh paced the long room, walking behind the chairs of the men sitting at the narrow table. The room was dim, the lights flickering- the main generator was still being repaired- and the air smelled of smoke. 

The men nodded, someone cursed Mon Mothma's mother. The man who was sitting to the right of the head of the table cleared his throat. 

"Yes, Major Harq?" The general asked. 

"We are unable to perform our planned raid on the Imperial base. We lost too may supplies to Mon Mothma's attack. We will have to raid another civilian port in order to restock." 

The general cursed. "Very well. Pick a target. But I want all our men to know that the members of Mon Mothma's Alliance are not to be trusted." 

"Yes, Sir." 

* * *

"Oh, Nastalia, they're at it again." Anjaleen stood up in the sitting room, turning to the holovid, and the news program showing there. Flames were shooting up the side of the building shown, and the announcer was busy explaining the latest Rebel raid. 

"You really shouldn't be watching that." 

"I'm not the only one who has lost someone to these criminals, Nastalia. You'd be horrified to know how many people wrote me to say they understood, because they had lost family too." 

* * *

"Ragorsh needs to be stopped," Mon Mothma declared as she watched the news program and learned of the general's latest attack on a civilian target. "Even if he wasn't behind the raid on the Bonli base we can't allow him to continue like this." 

"What do you have in mind?" Rieekan questioned as he turned down the volume on the holoset and leaned back in the chair, looking at the Alliance leader. 

"I'm not sure," Mon Mothma admitted. "I don't want to start another war, we can't afford to take on another enemy in our current state, but those bloody raids need to be halted. Despite our announcement of his working separately from us, public opinion of us is going down." 

"True," Rieekan agreed as he looked at the datapads scattered across the nearly empty conference table. Each one showed different statistics taken by both Imperials and Rebels, some on civilian support for either side of the war, some on recruitment levels and others on protests. Although all different, they all supported the fact that the people were backing the Empire more than the Alliance and the number who supported the Alliance was shirking quickly each time Ragorsh made another raid. "But what do we do?" 

"There is only one thing we can do," Mon Mothma stated as she felt her heart sink. Her plan could well lead to the destruction of the Alliance as well as that of the rogue general's fraction. But if she did nothing the Alliance would definitely die, due to lack of support and members. "We need to turn him in." 

"What?!" Rieekan exclaimed, stunned. "But... but..." 

"Do you have a different suggestion?" Mon Mothma questioned. 

"No," Rieekan admitted as he lowered his eyes, knowing that the woman was correct, but not liking it at all. 

"I wish there was another way as well," Mothma voiced her opinion as she slumped back in her chair. "But there isn't. We need to do something or we'll wither away. True, there are a lot of ways this method can go wrong, but its better than no chances at all." 

"I can't believe that it's come to this," Rieekan commented as he rubbed his eyes. "Only a few years ago everything was looking so good. We were scoring major victories and had nearly total backing in the Outer Rim Territories and now we're down to betraying our former allies. This will not go well with our current allies." 

"I know," Mon Mothma sighed. "Force knows that I know." 

"Shall I have all our spies among Ragorsh's men report in and give their locations?" Rieekan inquired as he thought of the few men he had been able to smuggle in among the deserters who had gone with the rogue general. 

"Yes," Mon Mothma stated. "If we do this, we need to do it right, otherwise we'll end up paying the price for it when Ragorsh or his men come after us for revenge." 

* * *

Luke was glad that he had changed before coming as he entered the throne room; the room was uncomfortably hot. He was sure that the Royal Guards were grateful that their suits had built-in temperature regulators as they'd be sweating profusely in their scarlet grab otherwise. Turning his attention to his grandfather as he mounted the stairs, he flinched slightly at the visible signs of aging he saw there. 

"Guards, leave us," Palpatine wheezed as Luke bowed before him. 

"You called, your Majesty," Luke said as the guards left. 

"Yes," the Emperor confirmed as he studied his grandson. Luke had transformed into a totally different man during the time since he had first been discovered by his father to the present. He had changed from a backwater farm boy into a more than suitable heir for the galactic throne. For at least two more generations the throne would be in capable hands and he had no doubt that his son and grandson would see that their successors would be just as worthy. "We need to talk. Sit." 

As he seated himself on the floor next to the throne, Luke couldn't help but feel unnerved by the habit his grandfather now had of having him seated during their sessions together in this room. It wasn't that he minded sitting, but it was a change that had occurred when the other man had first begun to show signs of aging. And he didn't want to think of that. 

"My time here is rapidly drawing to a close," Palpatine declared and caught the sharp reaction this drew from the young Sith Lord next to him. 

The emotions cursing through the younger man caused the Galactic Ruler to smile. For the first time in history a Sith apprentice was actually dreading the day his master died. Normally that day was anticipated, even brought forward if the apprentice had the necessary abilities to do so. This showed that he had not only eliminated that which he hated, but that he had also perfected that which he liked. He had changed the galaxy forever. He had fulfilled all the goals he had set out to do. The Jedi and the Republic were practically gone, mere ghosts was all that were left of them, he had achieved the Sith dream of ruling the galaxy, and he had worthy heirs to continue his legacy. Everything he could see, including all the stars that littered the night sky, were his and it would all remain in Sith hands forever. 

"Grandfather--" Luke began, not liking the direction the conversation was taking. 

"We can not avoid this topic forever," Palpatine declared, interrupting the other as he sensed the Dark Lord's feelings. "And now is just as good a time as any to discuss it. There are certain things which need to be planned before I die." 

"Very well," Luke replied, knowing that the elder man was correct. 

"Among those things are preparations for my funeral and your father's coronation." 

* * *

"Prince Vader," Captain Polis said as he approached the Dark Lord, thanking fate that the call had arrived on his watch while the admiral was on his free time. 

"Yes?" Vader demanded as he turned to face the slightly overweight, middle-aged man with graying hair. 

"We have just received a call from an unknown source," Polis began as his excitement built up within him, the fact that he was delivering this news would surely score him points with the prince and that was always good considering the other's reputation. "It was from the Alliance, their General Rieekan to be exact." 

"Why did they contact us?" Vader probed as his mind raced. The Alliance contacting an Imperial ship was an unprecedented event in the history of the Galactic Civil War. Even with scramblers and all the various other devices that existed the chances of their tracing the signal back to its source were simply too great for the Rebels to risk. So why were they doing it now? 

"They gave us a list of all the bases of the man who ordered the attack on the Winiterures," Polis explained as he felt anger come to live within him as he thought back to the attack. How dare the Rebels go after the Royal Family?! 

"Perfect," Vader stated as he smiled, his black jeweled robes swirling as he moved past the captain. "Send the list to my rooms. I need to go over the information." 

"As you wish," Polis responded. 

* * *

"As far as we can tell, Mon Mothma and General Rieekan haven't moved the main base since we... ahh... since we... left," Major Harq said as he looked at the faces of his comrades seated at the conference table before turning his attention to General Ragorsh. "If this is true then that base would make a perfect target for our revenge." 

"Can you believe the stupidity of those idiots?" Colonel Morales questioned as he shook his head in disbelief. "They attack our base while remaining in a location where we can easily extract vengeance for the damage. They really don't think ahead, do they?" 

"Something's not right about this," Major Cole declared so firmly that everyone turned to him. 

"What do you mean?" Ragorsh inquired. 

"Think about it," Cole explained. "Mothma and Rieekan might not have seen what needed to be done, but they weren't, aren't, stupid. They wouldn't make a major mistake like this, they never have before." 

"That is a matter of opinion," Harq replied. 

"They've made judgment errors, and have been reluctant to act, but they haven't ever been so stupid where security is concerned," Cole countered. "It is downright obvious to anyone with even half a brain that they are a sitting target." 

"True," Ragorsh was forced to agree before he dismissed the idea. "But it is none of our concern now. We must strike before they do realize their error and move the base elsewhere. Besides, who knows what those Imperial Operatives are planning to do now? After all, they did attack us and that was an extremely stupid move as they can't afford to fight both us and the Empire." 

"So what do we do now?" Morales inquired as the room fell silent. "Attack Mothma or the Imperial base we planned to hit?" 

"We can't hit our intended Imperial target anymore," Harq informed them before the general could reply. "Our opportunity window will have past by the time the supplies get here. If we go after the Imperials we would need to find another target and gather information on it first." 

"We will hit Mothma first before she has a chance to move," Ragorsh declared as he looked at the men seated at the table, looking for anyone who disapproved of this, but found none. "In the meantime we can begin looking for other Imperial targets and gather the necessary Intel on them." 

"How long before we can hit Mothma?" Cole asked. 

"The supplies from the latest raid should be here in two days," Harq responded. "During that time we can ready ourselves so that when the supplies get here, less will need to be done. My guess would be that we should be ready by the end of the week." 

* * *

Darth Vader visibly flinched when he lifted his head to gaze to his Majesty's face on the holoprojector. 

"Heh." Wheezed the old man. "Do I really look that bad?" 

"No, your Majesty." Prince Vader smoothly replied. 

"You're lying." The Emperor bluntly replied. "No matter, no matter..." He trailed off briefly. "You have news?" 

"Yes, your Majesty. The Rebels have begun fighting each other as planned. But one side seems to have found a way around a two-front war. They informed us of all the locations of the other side's bases that they know of." 

A wide smile grew across the wrinkled skull of a face. "They betrayed them to us? How ironic. Hunt them down, my son. Hunt them down." 

"Of course, Father." The Imperial Prince paused, then started up again, "perhaps Luke should..." 

"No. I want you to do it. Luke can stay here for awhile." 

"Yes, Sire."


	44. Chunk 44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See notes in chapter 1.

Prince Vader grinned, looking at the latest datapad that Captain Polis had delivered. The last few days had been a flurry of activity. He looked up, eyes scanning the molted view of hyperspace that could be seen from the bridge. "Admiral, how much longer till we get to the next base?" 

"Two hours, my Prince." 

"Tell the fighters to get ready, and prepare for attack. I want to see if we can beat our arrival to engagement time from our last battle." 

"Yes, my Prince." 

"And when we drop out of hyperspace, send a message to the rest of the fleet- we haven't captured General Ragorsh yet. I want him alive, if possible. I want to have a little chat with the man." Prince Vader looked out of the viewport, eyes cold as they scanned the insanity of hyperspace. 

"Yes, my Prince." Darth Vader could feel the admiral's bloodlust for the general. He could feel the bloodlust of the entire ship. One easy battle after another for these past few days, Rebel base after Rebel base had fallen under their guns, and the guns of the rest of the fleet. It was actually stunning at the sheer number of bases this general had. Sure, most of them contained less than a hundred men- over half had less than twenty- but still! 

"Prince Vader?" The admiral worriedly asked, and Darth turned, with a swish of his jeweled cape. 

"Yes?" 

"We have been engaging in more than normal levels of activity lately, and we will have to refuel and re-arm after this attack- or we will be dangerously low on ammunitions for the bombers." 

"This ship is supposed to carry a sufficient supply for months of activity." 

"Yes, my Prince. But we've had six attacks in three days, and we were due for re-supply when the Rebel transmission came." 

"And this is our last scheduled attack from the list." Darth finished, thinking. He had divided up the list between half the entire fleet- assigning groups of ships to work together- and they were finally running low on known bases. "Very well. Determine the nearest re-supply station, we will go there when we are done." 

* * *

"General Ragorsh, there can be no other explanation. She must have sent a complete listing of all of our bases to the Imperials." Major Harq gestured at the readout. "We're losing contact in record numbers. Communications are blacked-out, and then- nothing. We've sent a couple of X-wings out to scout, and only half have returned. They report that nothing is left of the bases but smoking remains." 

"Send out an emergency message. Order everyone to move, to find new locations. Contact us in forty days, we'll regroup then." 

"I can't believe-" Major Cole said. 

"Believe what?!?" The general hissed, "that she betrayed us? Well- she did. She went straight to the Imperials. I don't know how she managed to rationalize it to her men, but she did it." 

"No, General, I mean I don't believe she knew where all of our bases where." Major Cole said, looking at the readout. "I think that this means that we have spies- spies for Mon Mothma, who gave away our location. I know some of the men regret leaving the Alliance- they say that we should have just kept sneaking around behind Mon Mothma's back. Some of them were probably fooled into giving us away." He shook his head, while the room broke out in murmurs. "And now they are paying with their lives, for trusting her." 

The general licked his lips nervously. "Send the message. Send it now, before-" The alarm broke out, tearing through the words the general would say. Almost instantly, bombs began to pound the base. 

"General!" Shrieked an aide, rushing in, "It's the _Executor_! With two other unidentified Star Destroyers!" 

The room was quiet, and frozen for a second, as everyone digested the news. Major Harq coughed, and fingered his breast-pocket. General Ragorsh nodded, knowing what the major kept in his pocket. Poison was always a way out. In fact, he better warn Nate Clay. That man had the most to lose out of any of them if he was captured alive. 

"Fight." The general said. "We will fight to the end." 

* * *

"Admiral, scans indicate that this base is larger than we originally thought." A technician spoke up on the bridge. 

"How large?" 

"About double." 

Prince Vader nodded, "Admiral. I believe some of this Rebel group's command has relocated to this base, after the attack on their last base. Continue with bombing runs, but I want the stormtroopers to take the base soon, weapons on stun." 

"Yes Sire, I will inform our general to have the troop carriers loaded." 

* * *

"We need to move our base." 

"Mon Mothma, we can't. There are Imperial ships everywhere- we can't relocate yet. We have to wait until everything dies down, or we will run into one of their patrols." General Rieekan replied. 

"But if they capture anyone who knows our location-" she left the threat hanging. 

"I know. Just a few days. I'll send out scouts, to pick a new location." 

"Very well." 

* * *

Prince Vader stood on the bridge, back to his men, looking down on the ruined base. It had only taken a few hours, and the whole base had fallen. The doors swished open, and four stormtroopers marched in, dragging the struggling general between them. Darth Vader's chin lifted as he probed the man's mind. This was delicate work. 

"General Ragorsh," Prince Vader purred, "you are lucky that my son wasn't the one to find you. He's rather upset with you right now." 

No answer. He didn't expect one. 

"Attacking a man's family. I'd almost call you a coward." 

"We couldn't get to him, so we had to settle." The general growled through clenched teeth. 

The Sith shrugged. "I understand. You do realize, don't you, that we found you because General Rieekan and Mon Mothma told us where you were? You were one of the last bases on our list, actually." The Prince turned, facing his admiral, "Admiral, how many bases did we destroy?" 

The admiral turned to another bridge crew, who murmured something back. "Almost a hundred, Sire." The admiral calmly announced. General Ragorsh flinched. 

"That should be all of them, shouldn't it, General?" Vader asked, walking over. The thought was clear in the man's mind, the Imperial forces had taken all his bases. "It's over, General. I have your men. I have you. And you are far more trouble than she ever was, for all her scheming." 

The man smiled. "I try." 

Vader smiled back. "She didn't like your tactics. She publicly disowned you, attacked you and then betrayed you." 

The general frowned, Vader leaned in, brushing the man's mind with a little delicate nudge. "Perhaps you would like some level of revenge?" 

The Rebel's eyes narrowed. "What revenge?" 

"I want to find her. You know where she is." 

The general looked up, catching Vader's eyes. "You don't? Your little lap dog?" 

Darth stepped back, quickly scanning the man. Mon Mothma? An Imperial Agent? He would have to work with this... "She isn't my lap dog... not anymore. I'm afraid she hasn't reported in for years. Well, except for that last transmission." He couldn't lie and say that she had been working for him the whole time, because he didn't know where she was now. 

The general glared. "Oh, and now you want to reward her?" 

"Reward her? No. I want to drag her screaming for forgiveness onto the parade ground in front of the Imperial Palace to be executed as a gift for my father." The Prince smiled, a little bloodthirsty look in his eyes. "I'm not about to reward her for giving me your location. She's been disobeying my last orders for years. And I don't reward traitors." 

The general looked away, obviously thinking. The Prince waited, before continuing. "You have two choices. Either tell me everything you know, now. Or we torture you, and find out anyway. Even if you do manage to keep your secrets, do you really want to go through all that pain for her?" 

"No. Not for her. For the Rebellion." The general replied. 

"Those ineffectual fools?" Vader hissed, "I can't believe you would want to suffer just so they can continue to hide in pitiful little bands, pretending to defy me." 

"And," the general continued, "so that I can keep living. I will fight to the end. The Rebellion must continue." 

Prince Vader smiled sourly. "Perhaps a deal. I can feel your need for revenge, you know. It bubbles up inside you, but you see no way to avenge your comrades' deaths. It is simple, really." Darth Vader walked over, leaning to stare in the Rebel's eyes. "You tell me where she is, and I won't torture you. And, you will live to see her death." 

"Her location is on the base computers," the Rebel general replied, clearly warring with himself, trying to make up his mind. 

"They were undamaged. Your code-word would give us the information I need." 

"And access to all my cells as well." The general growled. 

"Which I have already destroyed. Your code word- now, or later- while you scream in pain. And you will never know if you have had your revenge." Again, Prince Vader delicately nudged his mind. The man was surprisingly weak-minded for a leader. 

The general looked away, "Very well. It's ' _A-8, honey-berry wine._ ' " 

"Not that hard, was it?" The Prince replied, motioning to the guards. "Take him away. Have him feed, and bathed, and put back in his cell." 

* * *

"You have Ragorsh?" Luke asked as he looked at the life-size holo before him. 

"Yes," Vader confirmed. "But you can't have him." 

"Why not?" Luke questioned, his anger shining bright in his eyes. The man deserved to pay for what he had done to Anjaleen and for all his other crimes. 

The mere thought of how devastated Anjaleen had been at the funeral when she had looked down into the glass covered caskets of her dead parents was enough to put Luke into a blind rage. She had looked so broken that he had wanted nothing more than to take her in his arms and lead her out of the docking bay to their rooms where she could feel safe and not have to control her emotions as much. The fact that she had also been wearing a very simple and very plain dress for practically the first time since their marriage made the whole thing worse. He was used to seeing her in lively outfits with a multitude of colors. But then she had looked so... dead. It had also been eerie to see all the other guests, who were normally so dressed up, in plain, gray clothes with only a few white pearls here and there as jewelry. 

"Because I made a deal with him," Vader explained and hurriedly continued when he saw the new anger this brought to his son's face. "In exchange for letting him see her death, Ragorsh gave me Mon Mothma's location. Now we have the location of the last two leaders of the Alliance. Without them this rebellion will wither and die away as is the case with any organization if you cut off the brains." 

"And then what? We let him go?" Luke asked, trying to control the black maelstrom that were his emotions. 

"We kill him," Vader corrected. "He knew that no matter what he did, he would die. It was simply a matter of dying after he had had his revenge for what she and Rieekan had done to him, or dying before it. Naturally he chose afterwards. Once Mon Mothma and Rieekan have been publicly executed we will do the same to Ragorsh." 

"The people will like that," Luke commented as a small smile graced his lips. "What of Mothma and Rieekan? Have you captured them yet?" 

"No," Vader admitted. "The _Executor_ is currently re-supplying, but after that we will attack the base where they are hiding." 

"If they are still there," Luke said. "It could well be that they have moved since Ragorsh left them." 

"True," Vader agreed before he moved on to other matters. "Although you can't have Ragorsh, there is someone else whom you can have and I think you'll like him better." 

"And who is that?" 

"Nate Clay," Vader announced. 

"Clay?" Luke asked, confused. "But he died a year or two ago. He was the one who was in charge of the Alliance's failed attempt to free Leia." 

"This one's his distant relative," Vader informed his son. "Ragorsh's computer files say that he was blacklisted in the Alliance and considered a time bomb. He was behind the raid on the spaceport that resulted in the hospital fire among many other incidents. Most importantly, however, is the fact that it was he who was in charge of the mission to kill your in-laws." 

"He will regret the day he ever heard of that assignment," Luke promised as his face hardened. "Is he in the detention center now?" 

"No, the medical center," Vader replied. "The stormtroopers that captured him prevented him from committing suicide, but he was still able to inject himself with a small dose of poison. The doctors have treated him already and say that he should be in near perfect condition by the time we return to Coruscant." 

"Good," Luke declared as he began thinking of just what he wanted to do to the man. 

* * *

"Another highlight of this evening's news report will be the complete details behind Grand Moff Zimmerman's arrest and removal from office," a reporter announced. 

"Oh my," Nastalia exclaimed, recognizing the Grand Moff mentioned as the one who was in charge of several systems including the one she and Nathaniel now lived in. "What happened?" she asked her father as she turned down the volume of the holoset. 

"Seems he was taking bribes in return for looking the other way whenever suspicious events occurred in his systems," Grand Moff Bel-Zessa replied. "Turned out that it was Rebels who were paying him." 

"Did he know that?" Nastalia inquired. 

"Perhaps," the Grand Moff said. "But whether he did or not, he didn't carry out his duty and will thus probably be killed as an example." 

"Good," Nastalia stated. "Who will be taking his place?" 

"I don't know," Bel-Zessa admitted. "But at the moment I've been given temporary control over Zimmerman's systems. I'll tell you as soon as I know who the Emperor will replace him with." 

"Thanks." 

* * *

"Anja, what are you doing?" Luke inquired as he entered the sitting room he had left several datapads in only to find his wife reading them. 

"I just saw them laying here and wondered what they were," Anjaleen replied as she looked up and Luke couldn't help but notice that she looked better than she had since her parent's death. "I can take care of this work if you want." 

"Are you sure?" Luke checked knowing that if it had been any other time he would have asked her to do so. After all the datapads contained information on things that his grandfather wanted arranged for the funeral and coronation that he didn't trust the Palace Ceremonial Planners to handle. For the most part they were small but crucial decoration details concerning their family relationship. 

"Yes," Anja confirmed as she smiled at him. "Simply sitting around with nothing to do is driving me crazy. I need to get my mind off of what has happened for a little while. This would be perfect for that." 

"Very well," Luke said as he approached and embraced her. "If you want to do it than that's fine with me. I didn't really want to do it myself, the whole funeral business is too depressing for me. I don't want to think of that." 

"I understand," Anja stated with an ironic smile. "Death is always a nasty business." 

"On the topic of death, we can expect a lot less of it in the near future," Luke declared. "Father captured Ragorsh and knows where Rieekan and Mothma are as well. Soon this whole rebellion will be over and we can finally go to peace." 

"I can hardly wait," Anjaleen responded, feeling a weight lifted off of her shoulders knowing that the man responsible for her parent's death wouldn't be hurting anyone ever again. 

"Talking about having peace, is everything arranged with Fifi?" Luke questioned as he looked around and couldn't find the mutt in the room. Shortly after having arrived the chiwani had taken to following his wife around wherever she went. 

"Yes," Anja confirmed with a relieved sigh. "I found the perfect family to take him in and he'll be on his way tomorrow. Although I don't hate him, I would be lying to say that I will be sad to see him go. I only put up with him because Mother loved him so, I can't stand the little thing. He only gets in the way and yesterday he pulled one of the bloodstones off my dress; probably thought that it was his ball." 

"The dress can be repaired. But it's a good thing he'll be gone before Father returns," Luke commented and chuckled as he tried to image the Prince putting up with Fifi. 

"Indeed," Anjaleen agreed as she laughed. 

* * *

"Having gone through all the possible locations for our new base to be, these seem to be the best selections," Rieekan stated as he put a chip into the holoprojector and called up a list for Mon Mothma to see. 

"A reasonable number," Mon Mothma commented as she glanced at the names, recognizing some of them. "Are we sure that there is no strong Imperial presence in any of these areas?" 

"As sure as we can be," Rieekan replied. "My suggestion is that we move to Vaopin IX. The planet is half way between the Core and the Outer Rim and thus would put us in a nice position to receive information from all our remaining cells in both sections. The whole system is uninhabited by sentient life forms due to unfavorable conditions." 

"What kind of conditions?" Mon Mothma demanded. 

"Extreme heat and frequent sandstorms," Rieekan said as he brought up various holos of the desert planet in question. "Our ships can be adapted to handle the sand and the storms will wipe out any signs of our presence there." 

"What about our radars?" Mon Mothma questioned. "Won't the sandstorms play havoc with them?" 

"Not if we adjust for the interference," Rieekan responded. "It won't be perfect, but better than what we've had on some previous bases." 

"Good, we shou--" Mon Mothma began when the base alarms went off, interrupting her. "I don't believe this!" she moaned as her heart sank. 

"General Rieekan, Mon Mothma," a Rebel over the intercom began, his voice frantic. "We have six Star Destroyers in orbit above us as well as the _Executor_ and an as of yet unknown number of Interdictor Cruisers." 

"Deploy our fighters and begin evacuation," Rieekan ordered as Mon Mothma crumbled in on herself. 

"What's the point?" she demanded as she looked at her longtime friend. "With Interdictor Cruisers we can't enter hyperspace and our escape ships will be sitting targets. We can't defend this base indefinitely and we can't get away with hyperspace blocked." 

"We can't just give up!" Rieekan exclaimed. "Without us the Alliance will be disorganized and die off. We must fight. For Freedom." 

"How?" Mon Mothma inquired softly. "Send out our few pilots against all the TIE fighters of six Star Destroyers and those of the _Executor_? They'll be slaughtered, as will our ground troopers when the stormtroopers are sent down." 

"Mon," Rieekan pressed as he edged towards the door, knowing that he needed to get to the control center and take command of their fight. 

"It's hopeless!" Mon Mothma declared with a finality that sent shivers up the general's spine. 

* * *

The throne room was only mildly warm today, Luke noted as he climbed the stairs to the throne itself. Grandfather still looked a little pale, but he was obviously getting over that minor bout with whatever he had. Luke smiled, nodding to the courtiers who where walking down. Grandfather motioned to the guards, dismissing everyone else. Luke reached the top, and sat at Grandfather's gesture. 

"So, young Luke, you're in a good mood." 

"Yes, Grandfather." Luke replied, watching the last of the courtiers leave. He could feel their flutter of surprise at him sitting down, but he ignored it. "Father told me that he's bringing the man who planned the strike against Anja's parents back here. I've been planning what to do to the man." 

"Heh. The joys of the young. I wish I still had the time." The old man sighed. "Well, that pitiful rebellion is almost gone. I'm sure you almost regret it- no more running around in warships hunting the criminals down." 

"Yes, Grandfather. I'll almost miss that part." 

"There is still corruption in the government, you know. I trust you've read the report about that Grand Moff taking bribes?" 

"Yes, your Majesty." Luke frowned, glaring at the far wall. "Disgusting." 

"Recommend anyone as his replacement?" Luke turned to Grandfather, seeing the old man's eyes half-closed, measuring him from under his cowl. Luke nodded, realizing that the old Sith knew exactly who Luke would be thinking of. 

"Admiral MacNelly. He's already living in that sector- the citizens feel better being supervised by someone local. He's considered a hero for that long-range mission he went on some time back. He's capable. And we know that he's absolutely loyal." 

"And well-connected." 

Luke smiled. "Yes." 

"I will think about it." The Emperor wryly continued, "because I can't have you associating with a lowly admiral forever. After all, you'll be a Prince someday." 

"Yes, your Majesty." 

* * *

The water splashed over the fountain in the Grand Moff Bel-Zessa's entryway. Two women were walking around it. One in a bright green dress, the other was wearing a plainer gray dress with multi-colored stones on the hem. 

"So, Anjaleen, what do you think? Do you think the fountain's too much? Father had it installed yesterday, but I'm not sure I like it." 

"I think it's fine. It's not too big for the space, and not too small. It sets off the crystal carvings on the wall. Not a bad choice. Besides, it's your father's house. You can't exactly change it." 

Nastalia laughed. "I suppose not." 

"Speaking of redecorating, I'd like to change our plans, and go out to eat for lunch in five days, instead of eating at the castle." 

"Oh, why?" 

"Luke's had the servants rip up all the rugs in the main sitting room. The floor's down to the marble, and he's had most of the furniture removed as well. We won't be fit for company for at least a month, if Luke gets his way. Not that I mind- but the main sitting room? I don't understand why he couldn't pick some out of the way place." Anjaleen groused. 

Nastalia gave her friend a strange look. "What are you talking about?" 

Anjaleen gave her best friend a smile while rolling her eyes. "Prince Vader managed to capture the man who led the attack on my parents. He's bringing him back to the castle so Luke can work on him." 

"Oh my." Nastalia said. "That's... wonderful." She couldn't figure out if Anjaleen was happy or disgusted that the Sith would be torturing the attacker. 

"Now, don't get me wrong, Nastalia. I'm perfectly happy that Luke will get our revenge on that... that... foul creature." Anjaleen's eyes narrowed, thinking about what he had done. "I might even watch, for awhile. Even if it isn't lady-like for me to do so. But," she turned back to her friend, "I just wish Luke would find some other location to work on him. I asked, but he just said something about ' _tradition_ ' and ' _symmetry_ ,' if you can believe it." 

"The main sitting room?" Nastalia said, wrinkling her nose in distaste. 

"Yes." Anjaleen sighed. "It is a bit much, don't you think?" 

Nastalia looked at the splashing water. "I think I can live with the fountain." 

* * *

Smoke stung Mon Mothma's eyes as she searched her things in her quarters. It had to be in here somewhere. She knew she had put it in here, back when they had issued them to all the Council members. Where was it? The blasters sounds were getting closer- and that particular twang meant that the standard issue stormtroopers' riffles were set on stun. She didn't want to be taken, to be made into 'an example' like those two pilots. 

There was pounding on the door. "Open up!" Someone barked. Mon Mothma just looked harder, praying the door would hold. They banged on the door, heavy thumps with an armored fist shaking the door frame. 

"It's here somewhere, oh Force, please help me..." Mon Mothma whispered. The door cracked, broke and fell to the floor as Mon Mothma's hand closed around the small plastic bag. She tore at it with her teeth, trying to get to the contents. 

Stun blasts rang out, and the head of the Rebellion slid to the floor, suicide pills falling from her mouth. 

* * *

"Reconfigure the base's shields around this control center!" General Rieekan ordered. 

"But that will leave the rest of the base undefended!" One of the techs said, even as his hands flew over the controls. 

"We have no choice." Rieekan grimily replied. 

"We've lost contact with our last X-wings. I don't know if they made it to hyperspace." 

"I ordered them to leave." Rieekan sighed. 

Thunderous blasts shook the floor, the technicians grabbing the consoles. "I said strengthen the shields!" 

"I did, Sir! More than one ship has opened fire on our location!" 

"Narrow the-" Rieekan shouted, as a huge blast tore through the walls, sending the ceiling down upon the hapless Rebels. 

"Sir!" A technician coughed, "Sir?" The man climbed over the broken struts, trying to pry the beams off the older man. 

* * *

Prince Vader snarled, looking over the wrinkled man in the bacta tank. "Doctor?" 

"He'll live. He just cracked a rib, some internal injuries. I can patch him up, so you can drag him in front of the Emperor." 

"That's all I ask." The Prince replied. "From you. Now, from the admiral who disobeyed my orders, I asked a little more." 

The Prince walked out, leaving the doctor to deal with the body of the admiral who had opened fire on the Rebel command center against orders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in these last few chapters, real life has gotten in the way!


	45. Chunk 45 - with "Coruscant at Sunset" & "Father and Son" Illos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See notes in chapter 1.

"Shh," Anjaleen soothed her young son, five years later as he began to cry. "Mommy's here," she whispered as she reached down into the crib and picked up her two month old baby. "It's okay. You're hungry, is that it?" she continued, as she seated herself and proceed to breast feed him. 

Anja smiled softy as she ran a finger through Migel's fluffy brown hair as he ate. She could still vividly remember that day, eleven months ago when Luke had first discovered the tiny life within her. It had been one of the happiest days in their lives...  
  


_"Luke," Anja said as she stepped out onto the patio, holding the door for support._

_"Honey, what's wrong?" Luke inquired worriedly as he got to his feet and approached his pale wife._

_"I don't feel so good," Anjaleen replied. "I was just sick; I think I need to see a doctor."_

_"Sick?" Luke repeated as he led her to a chair and motioned the anxious servant closer. "Get her something to drink."_

_"Yes, my Prince," the servant stated as he rushed off to get it._

_"Anja, I'm going to probe you, see if I can find what's wrong," Luke began as he pulled up another chair and sat down as well, taking his wife's hands in his._

_"Very well," Anja responded as she tried to relax, knowing it would help her husband as she wouldn't be sending as many signals into the Force for him to interpret._

_As he opened himself to the Force, Luke was briefly distracted by another presence in the Force, but he brushed it aside. Right now he needed to see what as ailing his wife, then he could look into this strangely familiar presence. Finding one of the symptoms that Anjaleen was suffering from, he grasped it and began tracing it back to its origin, healing it as he went. Finding the source, Luke stiffened in shock and joy._

_"Luke?" Anja questioned, surprised to see the huge smile that spread across his face, instantly wiping away any traces of concern and worry. "What is it? It isn't serious, is it?"_

_"Oh, it's serious," Luke began, barely able to contain his excitement. Although his father had said that now was a good time for them to have a child due to the peace the Empire was experiencing, he hadn't expected it to be just yet. "There's nothing that I can do about you getting sick, I think you'll simply have to get used to it."_

_"What are you talking about?" Anjaleen asked, knowing that something was up due to his good humor._

_"It's called morning sickness," Luke explained and watched as his wife's eyes light up with understanding and joy._

_"Are you saying..." Anja said, trailing off as Luke nodded his head. "Oh, Force!"_

_Laughing, Luke pulled Anjaleen to her feet and embraced her as joy and pride filled him. "You're pregnant," he whispered. "A little boy."_

_"Force strong?" Anja inquired, knowing how important it was that their son needed to be able to become a Sith Lord._

_"Yes, very," Luke confirmed. "It's just as Grandfather predicted. We'll need to come up with a name for him."_

_"My Prince, Princess?" the servant questioned, startled to see the mistress beaming while minutes earlier she had looked so sick. "Your drink, my Princess."_

_"Thank you," Anja said taking the glass and looking to Luke as she placed a hand on her stomach, wishing that she could sense the small life within her the way he could._

_"Ponsu," Luke said as he turned his attention to the waiting servant. "Inform the others that there will need to be some major changes in the near future. There will be another member to the family soon."_

_"A... as you wish, my Prince," the servant stuttered, stunned and excited as he looked to the princess, realization dawning._  
  


Anjaleen smiled to herself as she recalled the servant's facial expression. That had been the first indication of how the castle staff would react to her child. She had been astonished at the sheer excitement and good mood everyone had been in during the months that followed that day. Like her and Luke, they had seemed to want everything to be perfect for when the day came that Migel would be born. They had made sure that all that would be needed was arranged well beforehand and even now they were looking into how best to child-proof the castle for when Migel learned how to walk. 

The hardest thing for her, though, had been getting a good nanny. She had been very picky in choosing someone to help her with her son as she would be trusting the woman to care for her child whenever she couldn't do so. Luke had been just as cautious as her, scanning every prospective nanny carefully to see just who they were and what their intentions were. It had been a though decision as so many women had come forward, all wanting to be the one to look after Prince Migel, a future Emperor. In the end she and Luke had concluded that they wanted Quelin, an older human woman with lots of child rearing experience, as their nanny. 

She smiled as she looked out of the window of Migel's room. Luke had decided that for the first few years it would probably be better that their son had the room next to theirs and that once he was older that he could move to a bigger room of his choice. That way they could hear him at night. Luckily for them, Migel was a peaceful sleeper and didn't wake up too often after he had fallen asleep. She knew that they were very fortunate in this area as every one of Nastalia and Nathaniel's three children had been criers. It was so bad at times that her friends were getting as much sleep as possible now, before their fourth child was born. How she loved to tease them with this when they came over for dinner. 

As she thought of her friends, Anjaleen could still remember the day Nathaniel had been promoted to Grand Moff. They had held a huge party at their home to celebrate the event and both she and Luke had been invited. During the party Nathaniel had pulled them aside and thanked Luke as he knew that her husband had been one of the reasons for his promotion. The thing Nastalia had liked most about Nathaniel becoming a Grand Moff had been the fact that he would be home more often as his job was in the system where they lived. 

Anjaleen quickly made herself decent when she saw that Migel was done, before heading downstairs with her son. After Migel had been born there had been one day where she had brought him to court, simply because everyone had wanted to see the new prince and she, Luke and Darth had decided that it was better that they brought him to the Imperial Palace than to invite people over to the castle. Besides, it had also given the press a chance to get even more holos of him than the ones they had already released for the citizens to see. Ever since it had first become visible that she was pregnant, she had gotten extra protection as well as receiving lots of mail from the people saying how happy they were that there was already another heir and to give their congratulations. 

Anjaleen put Migel into the crib in the main sitting room and sat down on one of the couches. She had just picked up a datapad containing an article she wanted to read when one of the servants entered the room. 

"Yes?" Anja demanded. 

"My Princess," the man began. "There was just a call from the tailor saying that he will have the clothes for the party that you and the Prince ordered ready tomorrow morning." 

"Very well," Anja replied, dismissing the servant. 

The clothes she and Luke had ordered were elaborate outfits for the upcoming celebration. The festivities were being held to mark the fifth anniversary of the death of the Alliance. The fifth anniversary of peace. The party was only three days away and she could hardly wait for it. The only thing that might put a damper on the joyful event was the fact that the end of the Alliance and the huge execution ceremony that had gone with it in which the three main Rebel leaders had been put to death for their crimes against the Empire, was the last event of any importance in Emperor Palpatine's reign. Only one month after the week long celebrations that had followed the ceremony had ended, Palpatine had died. She frowned as she recalled that day, the Imperial ruler had known his end was near and had made sure that his family was present...  
  


_"Grandfather," Luke said as he and Anjaleen entered Palpatine's private living room._

_"Your Majesty," Anja greeted as she bowed._

_"Luke, Anjaleen," Palpatine acknowledged them before he motioned for them, and his son, to approach and sit. "You have all known that my condition has been deteriorating rapidly," he began before he stopped for breath, carefully watching the three people seated around him._

_"Father--" Vader began, but stopped as the Emperor made a small gesture._

_"I do not have a lot of strength left... let me say that which I need to," Palpatine stated. "My time here is now at an end... I will not be alive when you leave this room."_

_Anjaleen suppressed a gasp, noticing the identical expressions of pain on the faces of Darth and Luke. Knowing the way they felt, she reached out and slipped her hand into that of her husband's, squeezing it to let him know that she would be there for him as he had been there for her. Seeing the small smile he sent her way, she wished that there was more she could do. But she knew that she couldn't. There was no way to prevent death when it came, nor to take away the pain that resulted._

_"My Son," Palpatine said, at which Vader instantly got up and moved to kneel at his father's side. "It is now time for you to take the throne and rule the Empire."_

_"Father..." Vader began, unsure of what to say. He had not felt grief like this since the death of his mother. There was so much he wanted to say, but he didn't know how._

_"I know," Palpatine declared simply as he brushed his hand softly against the side of his son's face. "Death comes to us all, sooner or later. I am prepared for it, I have accomplished all I wanted to do and I know that my work will not go to ruin and fade away once I am gone," licking his lips to moisten them, he waited a few seconds before continuing. "You will lead the Empire as I have taught you to."_

_"Yes, Father," Vader confirmed as he dropped all of his shields, making sure that the older man knew that which he couldn't say. Knowing what the dying man wanted, he moved back to his seat as Luke moved forward._

_"My Grandson," Palpatine wheezed as he looked at the young man kneeling beside him. "You were an unexpected surprise that turned out far better than I could have hoped."_

_"Thank you, Grandfather," Luke replied as he thought back to his first lunch with the Emperor and what had been said to him then._

_Palpatine coughed painfully, waving a bone-thin arm before continuing in a voice no louder than a whisper. "You will need to raise a worthy heir who will be capable of taking the throne after your time has come. The Empire must remain in the hands of our line or all will be lost... The throne can be taken by anyone, but it can only be kept by one both trained and strong in the Force."_

_"I know," Luke responded softly as he fought to keep a straight face. "And you need not worry, it will all be taken care of."_

_"I don't worry," Palpatine said at which Luke moved aside as the Emperor turned his attention to the young lady sitting silently to one side. "Anjaleen," he summoned and waiting until his grandson's wife was next to him. "As the woman with the highest status within the Empire, the citizens are already looking to you as the caring and nurturing figurehead for you will be the bearer of the fourth Emperor to rule the galaxy," pausing to catch his breath once more he studied her, pleased that none of this surprised her. "This regard among the people will only grow as time goes on and you eventually become the first Empress of the Empire. Although at first I disagreed with young Luke's choice for a wife, I will say that I do not regret giving him permission to marry you."_

_"Thank you, your Majesty," Anja replied, not certain how to react to the lecture and compliment she had just been given._

_"Hmm," Palpatine simply replied as he studied her a little longer before turning his attention back to his offspring. "The Sith dream of ruling the galaxy has finally been achieved."_

_"Yes, Father," Vader confirmed just before the old man began to cough violently. "Father?" he demanded, moving closer as the coughing didn't stop._

_"The time..." Palpatine began before he was interrupted by the coughs, "has... come."_

_"No!" Vader denied, but could do nothing as he felt his father's Force presence begin to fade even as blue lightning seemed to run over the ancient man's body._

_Anjaleen shrieked in surprise as the blue lightning became more intense and started to engulf the Emperor's body. "What?" she asked._

_"The Dark Side," Luke replied as he was forced to step back as the Dark Side energy within his grandfather was released. "It's going back into the Force."_

_"Oh," Anja stated, watching as Darth moved back a few paces, unable to do anything._

_"Father!" Vader cried out as his father's presence vanished completely and the lightning died away, leaving the ancient man's lifeless body to slump in the chair._  
  


Anjaleen sighed, looking around the main sitting room she was in. Her eyes fell on the corner that held a crystal sculpture. She didn't particularly like the translucent art form, but it was more tasteful than that black thing Luke had put there before. Fortunately, she had talked him into moving the carbon-frozen Nate Clay into the sitting room outside his study. She remembered the day he brought it home.  
  


_"Well, what do you think?" Luke said, showing off the rough sculpture of a screaming man on his knees. "It's Clay."_

_"Well, it certainly is... an emotional piece."_

_"I'm leaving it here for awhile, just till the rumor mill gets a hold of it." Luke said with a smile._

_"You want them to talk about this commemorative piece?" Anjaleen said, wrinkling her nose in distaste. "I mean, it does show what you put him through these last few days- but." It had been a relief in a way that Luke had tired of the man quickly. Anjaleen liked having the main sitting room properly finished._

_"Oh." Luke snickered. "You thought it was just a sculpture. No dear, that IS Nate Clay. I had him carbon-froze. He's in hibernation in there. The scientists tell me he'll live another fifty years, semiconscious, fully in pain."_

_"Oh." Anjaleen had said. She almost felt pity for the Rebel. Almost. But not quite._  
  


A child's giggle brought Anjaleen out of her memories. She looked across the room to see Nastalia's oldest peeking out from behind a chair, the little girl's black curls combed into pigtails. A house guard stood patiently behind her, ready to whisk her away if she started to bother the princess. 

"Hello, Mirabel." Anjaleen called. "Your mother here?" 

"No." Came the happy reply. "Princess. Came with Daddy." 

"Oh. And what are you doing here?" Anjaleen asked, smiling at the little imp. A little brown-haired boy looked around Mirabel, eyes wide. "And who is that?" 

The little girl stepped out from behind the chair, motioning the boy to follow. He was obviously about three years old, and rather over-awed. "This is," Mirabel said in her best grown-up voice, "Zackery Ravenell. Major Ravenell's son. Daddy and the major are visiting the Prince." 

"I see." Anjaleen said, smiling at the shy little boy. She remembered that Nathaniel had offered Darth Vader's adjunct a position as a planetary governor on a smaller world when he had retired from the military. MacNelly had laughed at any hint of favoritism for the major. ' _He's a natural at organizing things- I'd be a fool to miss gaining talented governors._ ' Nathaniel had said, dropping the matter. 

Anjaleen motioned the two closer, Mirabel taking the boy's hand and pulling him closer to the Imperial Princess. "Is she showing you around my castle?" 

"Yes, my Lady." The little boy said, brown eyes wide at being spoken to by a real princess. Anjaleen just continued to smile. He really was a doll. 

Migel chose that moment to let out a little cry, and Anjaleen quickly got up, walking to the crib. "There, there." She said, picking him up. He was wide awake, little fists waving in the air. Anjaleen returned to her seat, her son in her arms. Two sets of wide eyes watched her every move. 

"Is that him?" Mirabel asked, stepping closer. Anjaleen nodded. At two months old, the little prince hadn't been introduced to any of the other children of court yet. 

"Yes, it is." 

"Can we, can we see him? Please, Princess?" Mirabel asked, trying her best to act all grown up and polite like her mother had taught her. 

"Of course." Anjaleen happily replied. She loved showing off her baby, but security measures kept him well away from everyone. She held him as she walked over to the two children, sitting in a chair. "See? He's happy to meet you, he's smiling." The little prince was grinning, fist waving. 

"He's tiny!" The little boy said, indignant. Princes were supposed to be big strong men. 

"He'll grow. You were this small once." Anjaleen said. 

"Really?" Disbelief washed over the brown haired boy's face. "I don't remember." Anjaleen laughed, and heard three male voices laugh behind her. She turned to see Luke, Nathaniel and the major watching. 

Little Zackery held out a finger, and the infant's hand wrapped right around it. "He likes me!" The boy sounded surprised and happy. 

"Of course he does." Anjaleen replied, smiling at the joy the little boy nearly shone with. The three men walked up, watching the scene. 

Zackery looked up at the Princess, solemn look in his eye. "Papa said that if he likes me- and if I'm good- I get to be his add-junk some day. Just like Papa was." 

Behind her, Major Ravenell groaned as Luke laughed. "He's going through a phase, my Prince. He has to do everything I do." 

The little boy looked confused while Anjaleen couldn't help but smile. Mirabel sniffed. "That's an a-pointed position. Just like a Grand Moff. The Imperial family picks you, you don't just get the job." She was obviously reciting something her tutor had made her memorize. 

Zackery decided to be stubborn. "He likes me." 

Ravenell chose to cut his son off. "Yes, he may, Zackery, but a lot can change in the next twenty years. Now, why don't you and your friend go play in the gardens?" 

"Okay!" The two scampered off. 

Garret shook his head as he walked over to Anjaleen to get a good look at the young prince. "He's every bit as cute as the press have made him out to be," he declared just before Migel let out a joyful shriek. "And he knows it too," Garret joked. 

"Thank you," Anja replied, beaming with pride as she looked over at her husband. 

"So, will little Zackery have any siblings or not?" Luke inquired as he walked up to his wife. 

"My wife and I would like to have another child," Ravenell admitted with a smile. "We're just not sure when though." 

"How many are you planning on having?" Nathaniel questioned as they all sat down. "I wanted three while Nastalia wanted five, so we compromised and decided on four." 

"We're thinking two," Garret said before he looked at Prince Luke as he continued. "However, there is a history of twins in my wife's family, so there is the possibility that we'll have twins." 

"Twins," Nathaniel commented. "I've always found that concept fascinating, but then that's probably due to the fact that I've never known anyone who had twins or known someone who was a twin." 

"I've heard both good and bad stories about twins," Anjaleen hurriedly said, covering Luke's wince. "On the one hand they can have a lot of fun, but it's hard to be an individual after you've been raised together and all. Especially if you're identical twins." 

"True," Nathaniel agreed. "But I'd be very interested in getting their opinion on the matter." 

"Well, if my wife and I have twins, you'll be able to ask them about it some day," Garret offered as he thought back to how different Leia had been from her twin brother, but his thoughts were cut off as Migel began to cry. 

"There, there," Anja soothed as she wondered what had upset her little boy. "It's okay," she continued, but the young prince refused to be quieted this time. 

"Hey," Luke said softly as he leaned over and took his child from his wife. "What's wrong with you?" he questioned as he began tickling Migel, all the while sending calming waves through the Force at the fragile mind. 

Garret smiled as he watched the Imperial Prince quiet his son. This was a completely new side to Luke that he had never seen before. In battle the man was utterly ruthless, disposing of the Rebels in any way necessary; and here was that same man, lovingly calming his son with the utmost gentleness. Sure, he had seen the other side of the young man before, whenever he was with his wife it was displayed, the scene of the two of them dancing at his twenty-first birthday instantly came to mind. But this was different. This was yet another side of him, this was Luke Vader as a father. 

"I wish my children had stopped crying so easily," Nathaniel stated as he watched the young prince play with his father's medallion. 

* * *

"Luke," Emperor Vader said as his son entered his private quarters in the Imperial Palace three days later. "Are you ready for the party?" 

"Yes, Father," Luke confirmed as he smoothened his blue and yellow outfit which was covered with jewels and dark green embroidery. "Five years since the end of the Rebellion, it doesn't seem nearly that long." 

"Indeed," Vader agreed as he smiled at his son. "But that is partially due to your wife's pregnancy. How is my little grandson, by the way?" 

"Migel is just fine," Luke replied. "Anja put him to bed just before we left so everything should be fine and, if not, Quelin is there to take care of things." 

"Good," Vader stated. "I take it Anjaleen is already in the court room?" 

"Yes," Luke said. "She was wondering if you'd care to come by tomorrow evening for dinner," he continued, remembering how long it had taken him to get used to having his father living in the Palace instead of the castle. "A little family meeting, she called it." 

"I'd love to join you," Vader replied as he motioned for his son to follow him as he made his way towards the throne room. "It's been a while since I've been able to simply relax. The preparations for the ceremony and a few political complications have kept me quite busy lately. A peaceful evening with nothing to worry about is more than welcome." 

"Great," Luke replied as they entered the throne room. Looking around the room he could still clearly recall the day of his father's coronation...  
  


_Luke was careful to keep his face blank as he watched as the members of the court entered the throne room and sat down on the specially arranged seats. Due to the fact that he was standing halfway up the stairs before the throne, he was in clear view of both the court members and holocameras that the media had been allowed to bring with them so that the whole ceremony could be broadcasted live to every corner of the Empire. Just like Palpatine's funeral had been broadcasted. Suppressing the emotions that rose within him at the thought of his grandfather's death, he thought of the events that would soon be transpiring within this very room and his role in them._

_He smoothened his elaborate scarlet and black outfit as he silently reviewed the tasks Grandfather had assigned to him while they had planned Vader's coronation. Due to the fact that Palpatine would be dead, someone else would be required to declare Prince Darth Vader Emperor of the Galactic Empire. And, since giving this task to someone would be to levitate his importance as he had the power to say the final words the citizens needed to hear, it had been decided that he would have to perform that task as they didn't want to give anyone else that amount of power. Looking up once more, he caught Anjaleen's eyes and smiled at her._

_Luke turned his attention towards the entrance through which his father was supposed to enter upon hearing the Imperial anthem start up. For this occasion, the throne room had been filled with flowers, both in bouquets and wreaths, which had been placed everywhere with ribbons and Imperial symbols. The moment the anthem ended, the double doors to the room opened once more and the Imperial Sovereign Protectors swarmed into the room, lining both sides of the aisle leading towards the stairs. Then, when all was silent, Vader entered the room, clad in dark blue and black robes covered in multicolored jewels and embroidery. The orchestra started up another number as the Imperial Prince calmly made his way towards the stairs and ascended them, stopping two steps below where his son stood._

_"Citizens of the Empire," Luke began, a hidden microphone amplifying his voice throughout the room as the orchestra finished its number. "Before his death, the late Emperor Palpatine summoned me to this very room and gave me some instructions. Although he had already officially declared Darth Vader his heir, he wanted there to be an official ceremony to finalize the coronation," stopping he waited a few seconds to let this sink in before he half-turned and motioned for the guard standing just out of sight to approach._

_As the Royal Guard did so, murmurs could be heard throughout the room even as the holocameras zoomed in on the red velvet cushion the guard carried. For, on the cushion, lay the Imperial Crown. Palpatine had first worn it on the day he had declared himself Emperor and on a few occasions afterwards, but for the most part it was simply a symbol of power that was kept in a highly secure area of the Palace where the people could see it on certain days of the year. The most unique thing about the crown was the fact that it was made out of a blackish-purple metal called Misa. Misa was the rarest metal in the entire galaxy, a mere handful of it being more than even most members of the court could afford to buy. Decorating the Misa crown were several, highly polished, and expensive Corsuca gems._

_Luke took the crown from the guard as the man stopped next to him, and held it up for the people to see as he faced his father once more. "Darth Vader," he began clearly. "Through the powers invested in me by the late Emperor Palpatine, it is my honor to officially declare you the new Emperor of the Galactic Empire," with this he carefully placed the crown on his father's head even as he saw the pride twinkling in his father's crystal clear eyes. Returning the smile he could only imagine how his father felt today._

_Vader walked past his son as Luke stepped aside and up to the top of the stairs where he instantly seated himself upon the throne. Walking a few steps forward himself, Luke stopped as he reached the last platform before the steps reached the throne itself. Knowing that the courtiers and other guests would follow his example, he dropped to one knee._  
  


Luke smiled and shook his head as the memory faded. It had not been necessary for him to be declared his father's heir as everyone knew that it would be so. They had automatically addressed him as 'Prince Vader' after the ceremony and Anjaleen as 'Princess Vader.' 

"Credit for your thoughts?" Vader asked, seeing his son's faraway look. 

"Oh, I was just thinking about the coronation," Luke replied as he looked at his chrono. "We'd better hurry, the party should be in full swing by now." 

"You plan on dancing?" Vader inquired as they exited the throne room and headed towards the court room, the Imperial Sovereign Protectors falling in formation around them. 

"Definitely," Luke said with a smile. "It's been a while and now is the perfect opportunity." 

* * *

Buchanan watched Ra'chealla and Davron dance as he stood off to one side of the dance floor. Although his daughter had showed some clear signs of rebellion at the beginning of her marriage, everything had calmed down after she had given birth to his first grandchild. Davron had been very insightful there, knowing that motherhood would quickly tame her temperament as her free time would go into caring for her son rather than thinking about hopeless fantasies. 

Buchanan frowned as he caught sight of the former object of his daughter's desire, Prince Vader, dancing with his wife. The blond man was up to something, only he wasn't exactly sure what. At least not yet. His spies had been informing him of Luke Vader's frequent private meetings with a newer courtier named Rexgon. However they had been unable to provide any further details on the matter as the meetings always took place in Vader's castle. Since the prince and princess didn't take on new staff often, and since the prince scanned every potential new member with the Force, there was no way to get one of his spies into the household of the Imperial family. Indeed, it was more than safe to say that the Vaders were the only family of any importance that didn't have spies in their homes. Everyone else had at least one spy who was disguised as either a servant, cleaner or maid. 

But that didn't mean that Buchanan couldn't try to learn what the prince was up to. After all, the young man had caused him too much damage in the past for him to simply give up when he was obviously up to his usual tricks. All he needed to do was wait, lay low and be cautious so as not to take the bait as he had done several times in that past. The hardest part was that it was extremely difficult to see when Luke Vader was trying to trap him and when not, he constantly changed his approach so that one had to be attentive to every last detail as it was the rare occasion when there would be even a slight warning that something was amiss. 

"Buchanan," Vladimir said as he approached his rival and saw the frustrated look on his face. "Is something wrong?" 

"No, nothing," Buchanan lied as he looked at the other man. 

"I see," Vladimir replied, deciding to drop the matter for now. "Nice party, don't you think? I've been looking forward to this event for quite a while now. Since the end of the Alliance things have moved so slowly at times." 

"Indeed," Buchanan agreed. "Without the war only the true politicians thrive as there is no longer that uncertainty as when there is war and anything can happen." 

"True," Vladimir stated, trying to decide whether the other man was hinting at something or not. "Zalin," he said as he caught sight of his son approaching them. 

"Father, Buchanan," Zalin greeted as he stopped next to the two men. 

"Vladimir," Buchanan replied, secretly glad that he had decided not to marry his daughter to the younger man as he was an idiot. The boy had been introduced to court a few years ago and still he made key errors. Perhaps what he had said was wrong, there was no way the boy would have survived during the war. He would have been killed off at some point by an assassin seeking to strike at Vladimir during the intense competition occurring then. 

"Any idea what he's up to?" Vladimir Senior inquired of his rival as he indicated the Imperial couple. 

"No," Buchanan admitted, glad that he wasn't the only one who was stumped by Prince Luke Vader's games. But that was how it always was, the Sith was always up to something. Buchanan smiled, knowing that the Empire and its Emperors and Princes, the Vader Dynasty in particular, would be awash in politics for generations to come.

  
  
  
September 2000

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to see what Migel might look like later you're in luck as the talented Shandra (ardnahssenrab@hotmail.com) has kindly done not one, but two wonderful illustrations with him! First we have [Coruscant at Sunset](https://photos.app.goo.gl/U0emK2VZMztjvcsC3) with Anjaleen and Migel, and then we have [Father and Son](https://photos.app.goo.gl/F71gWMjA4wTpg8hh1) with Luke and Migel.
> 
> Thanks to everyone who has made it to the end of this fic, I hope you enjoyed it! It is by far my longest _Star Wars_ fic and it took Rebecca and I nearly a year to write, but we had a lot of fun doing so.
> 
> Please do let us know what you think of it and if you haven't yet had a look at all of the lovely fan art, I definitely recommend that you do so!

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to read any of Rebecca's other works, or to leave her feedback directly, please see her fanfiction.net profile which is under the name [Zekkers](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/29904/Zekkers).

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Price](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13506261) by [Valerie_Vancollie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valerie_Vancollie/pseuds/Valerie_Vancollie)




End file.
